The Thief, The King, and The Son
by alorindanya
Summary: The Labyrinth will no longer listen to Jareth for it chose Sarah to free it. Now powerless, Jareth must find someone to teach Sarah magic or those dear to them will be killed. Sarah knows nothing of the Goblin King's past or how much he is hated.
1. The King and a Thief

Disclaimer: The characters of Jareth and Sarah, Toby, Robert, Linda, Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo and any other characters we know and love from the movie belong to the wonderful creators of the Labyrinth. All others (Brendon, Roy, Irene, Joey, Cestral, Frokna, Gelyna, Corbin, Malora, Troy, etc.) are of my own creation.

**A/N**: You know the old saying "_Don't judge a book by it's cover_." Well, fanfiction writers don't really have covers to make a first impression; we have chapters. I've found that the same philosophy is true with stories; you can't judge a story by its first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The King and a Thief

Sleep wasn't something that came easily to the Goblin King, so he was quite surprised to find himself drifting into consciousness when he didn't remember ever trying to sleep. Jareth was even more perplexed to find that he was eighteen feet above the ground, reclining uncomfortably in the branches of a tree

_'Biting fairies; how did I get up here? And where am I? Certainly not the Labyrinth or anywhere in the Underground.'_

There were no ponds anywhere in his kingdom, but where ever he was now, there was one. And the ground was covered in a foreign white substance, the sunlight reflecting brightly off it. There was also a freezing wind that shook the branches, shifting them so much under Jareth that he had to grab onto them so as not to fall to the ground. It was then that he noticed his attire; white gloves, white breeches and cape of feathers…something he would only wear if he were trying to impress someone, and he certainly didn't remember knowing anyone worthy enough for that.

He wished he knew how he had come to be where he was, wherever that was, but for the moment he pushed those thoughts aside and set to getting himself down. Oddly, when he tried to transport himself to the ground through his magic, nothing worked. In fact, he could not feel magic within himself nor anywhere around him. What ever place this was, magic did not exist. No matter, he could get down the manual way.

He searched for his first move, stepping down to a branch three feet below himself while still anchoring his hands securely to the branch he had occupied until he felt sure enough to let go of it. Three feet down, fifteen feet to go. The branch closest to him from below was about four feet beneath him and about five feet away; if he was going to reach it he'd have to leap for it. Calculating the energy he would need to get to it, he leapt and nearly missed. His boots slipped when they made contact with the branch, causing him to fall on his back across it and then hit other branches as he fell to the ground.

He was cold; that was the first sensation Jareth felt before he realized he was being moved; no one ever touched him unless he allowed it. Immediately, like a bear trap, Jareth's hand went for the neck of his assailant and squeezed, despite the pain the action caused in his own wrist. The man's round face went red from the pressure Jareth was adding to his neck as he frantically tried to pull away.

"Hey, I'm sorry," the guy gargled, tossing something onto Jareth's chest, "You can keep it."

It was the golden pendant he always wore, his symbol of royalty. Jareth threw the man off of him and sat up, the pendant falling to his lap, the chain undone. He saw that the man still eyed the item as he placed it back around his neck. Jareth's right wrist refused to twist like it normally should, making him grimace.

The man laughed, "I knew you looked like someone already mugged ya when I saw the blood, but…You got some chunk of gold there. I wonder why they didn't take it."

Jareth stood with as much dignity as he could, noticing that he was in fact spotted with his own blood. That in itself caught him off guard, for only great magic could cause even a scratch on him…but there was no magic here.

The man again chuckled, causing Jareth's brow to rise; no one dare laugh at him. That he even presumed he could speak to a king so informally was also bold. But the man was a criminal no doubt and likely didn't care if he had a station to fit into; such low lives rarely did. As Goblin King, Jareth was used to administering punishments for those caught doing crimes such as thievery. He grinned; he might not have magic at the moment, but not every form of punishment required it.

"What are you anyway? You got no ID on you, no pockets," the man laughed again, his breath forming a faint fog, "You loose your purse at the drag show?"

Jareth frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head, "I have the vague notion you are trying to insult me. You don't want to do that."

"Is that right?"

Jareth took a step forward, eyes glaring, causing the man to take a stumbling step backwards, surprise registering in his eyes, "Sorry-you do have some grip there. I guess I shouldn't piss you off."

"You tried to rob me. I'm already _pissed_ off." Jareth said, stepping closer.

"Hey," the man raised his hands in a defenseless manner, "I gave it back. No harm done."

"Still, the crime was attempted. Its success or failure is irrelevant."

Jareth saw that the man was preparing to sprint off but he caught his arm before he could bolt. "Get your stinkin' hands off me!"

"I don't think so."

The man's brown eyes registered anger, but then turned to confusion at how forceful Jareth was, "What do you want?"

"You will tell me what kingdom this is to begin." When the man didn't answer, he restated his request, raising his voice with his anger, "What is this land?"

"Virginia."

"And who is king here?" He asked more civilly.

"Where are you from man? I guess you do sound British."

Jareth shook him, not sure if he had just been insulted, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"There is no king in America."

"You said this land was Virginia."

"Yeah, of the United States of America. They don't teach you about us over there?"

Jareth raised a brow, "Educate me."

"Hey, what they taught me I learned 13 years of my life. I can't just tell it to you in five minutes."

Jareth leaned in closer to him, "And who said you would be leaving so soon?"

"I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home and…"

"Very convenient, then. You will take me to your residence and there educate me."

"Are you out of your gourd?" He violently yanked himself free of Jareth.

"No. I am out of my home, my world, and everything I know of my life." Jareth spat with exasperation, but then cunningly added, "And you owe me a debt."

"I owe…how?"

"As far as I am aware, thievery is a punishable crime--and believe me, I will enact the punishment myself unless you believe educating me in your ways is a suitable alternative."

He blinked at Jareth, "You have got to be joking."

"I'm quite serious."

Placing his hands on his hips defiantly, the man sneered, "What the hell could you do to me?"

"Do you really want a demonstration?" Jareth narrowed his eyes, refusing to let his injuries distract him as he balled his fists. He saw the challenge in the man's eyes and knew a confrontation was inevitable. The sooner it would be over, the sooner he could get some straight information. So he gave the man exactly what he wanted, "No, I shouldn't waste my time on a such pathetic lowlife..."

"That's it!" The man took a swing at Jareth, who easily dodged the blow and gave the guy a smarting punch to his lower back as he passed. The man jerked his back, wincing in pain and cursing. But he didn't give up. He attacked again, running like a ram into Jareth's side, causing the Goblin King to momentarily falter when he was elbowed in his injured arm. But Jareth caught his footing and punched the man away.

"Shit." The man leaned over and placed his hands on his thighs as he tried to pull himself together.

"Do you accept my offer?" Jareth did his best to keep the pain he felt from affecting his voice.

"I'm not taking a freak home to my wife." The man shouted.

"What did you call me?"

"You.are.a.**freak**."

Jareth lowered his brow, "I'm not familiar with that term."

"Are you from some other planet?"

Did Jareth want to tell this complete stranger that he was in a foreign world and would need a guide through it? This man wasn't his ideal choice, but Jareth supposed he had to start somewhere, especially when, at the moment, he wasn't exactly sure where this America was. Besides, he had no idea how long it would be until his magic would return so that he could go back to his own kingdom.

"I will admit I'm unfamiliar with this land." He took strong steps closer to his adversary, "I adivise that you take my offer or I may make you so bloody you wont be able to remember that you have a family to go home to."

"I ain't got a choice. I know you're stronger than me, even when injured. I'm gonna be the laughing stock of the block bringing you home." He pointed to Jareth's attire, "Why are you dressed like you just come from a drag show? You don't seem the womanly type."

"Did you just say I look like a woman?"

"Yeah, I did. Is that a problem?"

"I don't think I've ever been so insulted my entire four thousand years."

The man ran his fingers over his brow, saying as if an epiphany, "That's it…I tried to rob a loony." Seriously he asked, "What mental hospital did you come from? Do you know?"

"I am not insane, though I see nothing I say will convince you otherwise and I do not have means of proof."

The man seemed to be more at ease, and he adjusted his jacket and placed his hands in the pockets, "How about some truth."

"Truth to a criminal. Yes, that gives me all confidence; to trust the details of my situation with a thief."

"Hey, it's you who say I owe you a debt. You can kill me, I know you're capable of at least that. So I ain't gonna make you say anything you don't need to."

"Agreed." Jareth took a moment to ponder what to say now that the man was receptive, though he doubted the man would believe the truth if he stated it. Jareth thought of a different approach, "How do I become presentable to your people?"

"That's gonna be some job." The man laughed.

"Then you will show me."

"Are you serious?"

Jareth stopped himself from rolling his eyes at the man's attitude, "Learn this now. I only say what I mean and I expect to be obeyed."

"Obeyed--is that right? And I suppose you are king wherever you are from?"

"Yes."

The man took his hands out of his pockets and started walking away. "I am never robbin' nobody again. You ARE insane. I'm gettin' the cops."

Jareth stopped him, "You will help me, or I will find you and make your life despondent. It is your choice."

He knocked Jareth's hand from his shoulder, "You really DO think you are a king."

"Because I am…or was." Jareth grinned in thought, "You could say my whole problem is that I need to find a way back to my kingdom, to my world. I don't know how I ended away from it to begin with."

"You ARENT from here. Really, who are you?"

"The Goblin King, a fae from Underground." The man laughed, making Jareth scowl, "You don't believe me."

"No--it's that I do. It makes sense now…the way you look. My niece tells this story…" he laughed again, "Never thought I'd see a fairytale creature pop up in the real world. You got magic powers?"

"Not at the moment. It seems as though my magic was removed from me upon arrival to this world. If I had it, I would have left this land the moment I took my pendant back instead of wasting my time with a common thief."

The man was clearly insulted, "Hey, for your info Kingy, I don't steal…often. I just saw your gold gleaming and opportunity knocked."

Jareth only nodded; as much an apology he would give the man, "I need to find a way back to my world. Will you help me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, though I would appreciate having your assistance. If you reacted so crudely at my appearance, I'm sure others will not take to my presence well. I would like that my identity remain anonymous."

The man nodded in thought, then looked Jareth in the eyes, sticking out his hand, "Okay. Let's start over again proper. I'm Roy Carlson."

Jareth took the man's hand with a strong smile in his eyes, relieved he wouldn't have to break the man further--or cause more injury to himself in the process, "Jareth."

"Name fits you. Sounds kingy, but not like from a fairytale," Roy laughed, "Imagine having to call you Rumplestiltskein."

"What?"

"Some guy in a story." Roy then looked Jareth over, "Well, first thing to do is get you new clothes. That may be fine where you come from, but here it will only get you laughed at or hit on my men."

Jareth cringed. "I certainly do not want that."

"Good. I was kinda wonderin'…." Roy cleared his throat before he continued on, "Then you have a massive hair problem--in fact, scratch the other; we'll take care of that first. Come on, follow me."

Jareth had no hesitation. This fellow's change of demeanor seemed sincere enough, and the king certainly did not want to be left alone when he was so alien to the place.

They walked through the park until they reached a street lined with parking meters and a few vehicles. Roy led him to a brown two-door car with its share of rusty spots.

"Go ahead and get in. It's unlocked."

Jareth was unfamiliar with such a contraption, but he saw others like it in motion as they passed by with passengers inside. He noticed Roy indicate with his head for him to go around to the other side of the car. Imitating Roy's action, he pulled on a metal lever and the door opened. He lowered himself inside and sat uncomfortably because the leather chair was quite warm from sitting under the sun. Roy grabbed a hold of the wheel that was in front of him and inserted a metal key into some type of lock. The second he turned the key, music started from thin air and the car shook a little as the engine started and then began to move. Jareth kept himself composed despite being curious as to how all this was possible without magic. Roy pressed a button on a box with numbers that was next to the wheel and the music changed to a man talking about something called the Dou Jones Industrial Average.

"You do know all of this will cost a pretty penny," Roy stated, glancing at Jareth out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you believe the price will be?"

"More than I can help you with…I'm sure you've figured that since I was trying to rob you."

Jareth blinked and fingered his pendant, staring at the vehicle ahead of them, "What would you have done with it?"

"Pawned it. That thing--if it is solid gold--I think maybe you could get $150 for it. It would get you a few pair of jeans, one suit…You'll need a suit to find a job. I'm sure no one will care if you get your things from Walmart."

Jareth lifted his pendent off his chest and looked down at it. This heirloom was a symbol of his royalty, a sign he was a king; and suddenly he realized he wasn't one here. As far as he knew, he was stuck in this world, and if that was permanent, there was no way he could ever be king again. This was the only symbol he had that told who he really was and he never wanted to forget that. "No. I'll find some other way to pay."

"If you've got some other gold on you or other ways to get money, I'd love to know." At Jareth's silence, Roy frowned and turned his head at him, "You ain't plannin' on sellin' yourself, are you?"

"In no way." Jareth snapped, angered at such a perverse inquiry.

"Sorry. I just don't see what choice you have. What ever that thing means to you, you have to sell it. You can always get it back when you make enough cash."

"Can you guarantee this?"

"Sure. I know this guy, he'll keep it for us. I've been good to him--he trusts me."

"I certainly hope so, for your sake."

"You say that as though you've got some power. This ain't your kingdom and if you keep speaking with that attitude, no one is going to listen to you." At Jareth's continued silence, Roy raise his voice, "God, do you understand what it is I'm telling you?"

"I do." Yes, he understood. He had to give up everything he had known of himself for four thousand years. He had no choice but to become the most primitive being he could think of; mortal.

_

* * *

updated 4/14/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major. _


	2. Turn and Face the Normal

Chapter 2: Turn and Face the…Normal

After ten more minutes of driving, Roy pulled up a street with buildings that didn't look like any type of structures Jareth had seen before. They were close together and had many doors, about four per building, and each structure was surrounded with pavement and automobiles. A few of these structures had children playing in the cold white substance in front of the doors that lined the buildings. From the looks of it, Jareth could only assume such constructions were to be used as housing from the mere fact that if they were businesses, there would be more patrons running about.

"Where is this?" Jareth asked once Roy stopped the car and began to exit.

"This is my place."

Jareth eyed the two-story brick structure. "I thought you didn't want to bring me to your home until I was acceptable by Earth standards."

Roy led him to the front door and unlocked it, "I just figured why go someplace that will charge you a ridiculous fee when my wife is a beautician and can do your hair free?"

"How generous of you." Jareth said a little too sarcastically.

Roy stopped just as he began to open his front door, "There you go again with that kingy attitude bull shit. You've gotta stop it if you're gonna fit in."

Jareth stood at the bottom of the steps with his hands on his hips, "Roy, I have been a king for three thousand years. I expect you to be patient with me--as I will attempt to be with you and your ways."

"Boy are you touchy." Roy led them inside before suddenly shouting, "Irene, we've got company."

Jareth entered the abode, unfamiliar with everything he saw—well, he was familiar with such furnishings as couches and end tables, but the strange frame with black glass on a table and a tall black box with knobs and buttons on it's front were complete mysteries to him. But he correctly assumed the person who owned the voice that replied to Roy's call was Irene.

"It had better not be one of your…" the red head woman with much eye shadow came around the corner just then and smiled brightly when she spotted Jareth, "Well, hey there cutie."

"Iri, this is Jareth. Uh, he's from England and needs a place to stay for a while 'til he gets on his feet." Roy added emphasis to his next words, as if expecting her to object, "So he's stayin' with us."

"I don't have a problem with that." Irene said smiling as she leaned against the doorframe and eyed the king.

Jareth was uneasy at how the woman was looking at him, so to change the atmosphere he turned to Roy, "Should we get started?"

"Yeah, sure," Roy frowned and sounded a little bit uneasy himself, "Just go upstairs, second door on the right. Be there in a sec."

Jareth did as directed but kept his ears attuned to the little argument husband and wife were having over her unwanted attraction to their guest. Normally such a fuss over himself would have made Jareth grin with satisfaction, but not even that could comfort him. How could he be amused when he felt so lost?

Jareth noticed that the carpet on the stairs, despite being a putrid green, was soft under his feet--he could feel it even through his boots. It was so different from the hard stone floors of his castle. He reached the top of the stairs and immediately noticed the entire hallway was covered with photographs. Most were of Roy, Irene, and he assumed their son. But the others held different people. He found one picture containing all four of these other people; some other family unit no doubt. The father stood tall, but not proud, his hand on the shoulder of the strawberry blonde woman, his wife. Upon her lap was an infant, smiling with just two teeth grown in. And then standing next to her father was a beautiful girl, hair as black as the night sky and beauty to match any Fae. She was not yet a woman, but surely out of her child years. Jareth stared into her eyes; soft green and confident. He could tell that her heart was full of dreams from those eyes.

"That's my wife's brother and his wife and kids."

Jareth turned steadily at Roy's sudden appearance, "Handsome family."

"Yeah," Roy said sadly, "Karen died from breast cancer…two years after that picture was taken. Really broke Robert's heart."

Jareth just nodded, not having intended to have been told of the family. He was just certain, almost with a hope, that Karen was the wife and not the daughter.

Roy led Jareth to a dark room. The king stepped inside, uncertain as to how humans could stand living or doing anything without light--the only illumination being from a blue curtained window. He caught his reflection in a mirror that reached to the ceiling atop a counter with a basin, which had a hole at its base. Roy was right--he looked drastically out of place in this world. His clothes were too white and form flattering, his hair not straight and neat, and even in the shadowed room he could tell his skin was too pale. It was hard for him to understand, though. He had met hundreds of mortals from Earth and none of them had ever ridiculed his appearance when they entered the Labyrinth. Maybe it was because then, at those meetings, he was as they expected him to be.

The room suddenly filled with light and Jareth turned towards Roy, "How did you do that? I thought there was no magic on this world."

Roy lifted his hand to a tiny lever on the wall and moved his finger up and down, making the light flicker on and off. "It's called electricity. As far as I know, magic isn't real…here."

Magic isn't real. Jareth could almost feel his heart panic at the thought of never finding magic, never having that constant energy that reassured him with the knowledge that as long as magic was with him, little could harm him. He no longer had the luxury of such comfort, and he didn't like the idea that he might have to get used to that fact. "Well, what must be done to change me?"

Roy's other hand held up a pair of scissors which he had been hiding behind his back, "Time to tame your mane."

Jareth didn't like the idea one bit, but he knew there was no way out of it, "Do as you must."

"He isn't gonna touch your hair, your majesty." Irene said, pushing herself into the room and her protesting husband out. She then shut and locked the door.

"I see he told you who I am." At her grinning nod, he was intrigued she was not disturbed, "And you believe him?"

She shrugged, "Sure. There are too many fairy stories out there for a few of them not to be true." She flipped down a cover to a bowl full of water that was close to the ground, "Have a seat." Jareth did as she asked and she began to run her fingers through his hair, looking at him with some fascinated awe. "You have the most beautiful eyes…"

Jareth knocked her hand away from his head and looked her forcefully in the eyes, "Madame, do not look at me as you are. I am a king and you have a husband."

She blushed, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry….It's just, you are quite a looker. Are all Fae as pretty as you?"

Jareth glared at her, "Just get started."

She looked in his eyes and over his face before she nodded with a frown and reached for something off a small shelf above him. "You've got a cut above your eye I should clean first. Hold on."

He watched her place a white bottle of a clear liquid on the sink and two fuzzy white balls. She then removed the cap from the bottle and put it's liquid on one of the balls before raising it to Jareth's head.

At the sting Jareth jerked back, "What are you doing, woman?"

"You men are such babies. Take wounds fine but can't stand fixing them proper." She reached for his head again but he pushed her hand back. She gave a faint laugh, "Fine. If it gets infected and scars you, don't blame me."

"Scar?"

"Yeah, scar…like this," She rolled back the sleeve of her yellow t-shirt to reveal a pink flaw to her skin, a jagged line nearly four inches long, "My brother tripped me when I was eleven and I fell right onto a rake. Got eighteen stitches for it."

"I do not have any scars."

"I can believe that. You're perfect." She fawned dreamily.

Jareth couldn't believe this woman, nearly eight years his elder in Earth standards, was so attracted to him. Surely she didn't expect him to return the sentiment, "Mrs. Carlson, again, do not speak of me in such ways."

"You're right." She breathed out heavily, "It's just, Roy, he's getting on in years and is always away and I…"

"Is it a human custom to share such information with strangers?"

"What, does it bother you?"

"Yes."

She smirked and deliberately put the cotton swab back on his wound, "Too bad. It's in my job description. As a beautician I have to tell everyone my problems and in turn, they tell me theirs."

He grunted his disapproval but tried to keep from flinching as she bandaged the cut. Whatever the sticky strip of something she put on his forehead was, it felt very awkward. He raised his hand to pick it away but she knocked it back, "No, don't touch it."

She received a severe glare, but he did not voice his irritation at her smacking his hand, "How long must it remain there?"

"Until I say so, that's how long." She said as she placed the bottle back onto the shelf.

He watched as her green eyes focused on a different type of bottle in her hand and she started squirting a clear liquid from it onto his head. It didn't hurt, but it was cold. Instantly he snatched her wrist, "What is that?"

"Water, from a squirt bottle. Don't you know anything of this world?"

"No." Jareth said, releasing her, "Which is why I'm having your husband educate me."

"Are you stuck here?"

"I'm not sure. That is why I have to conform to mortal appearance. If I am to remain on Earth possibly for the rest of my existence, then I have to learn to live a mortal life. The sooner I fit in, the better."

Irene nodded as she proceeded to wet his hair, "Are you mortal?"

He looked away uncomfortably, "All I know is I no longer have magic."

"I can already see you'll have a hard time adjusting." Irene said lightly, "I bet you haven't worked a day in your life."

"If you mean manual labor, no. But if you are implying that running a kingdom is not a task, you are quite mistaken."

Irene grinned a little at his harsh tone, "I didn't mean anything by it."

She began to run a comb through his hair when she suddenly gasped out, "Oh my. What happened to you?"

He rolled his eyes, "What now?"

She touched her fingers to the back of his neck, just where it met his shoulders and pressed lightly. Jareth jerked away from her at the pain and stood in front of the mirror. He turned and pulled down his shirt collar so that he could look at his back. Sure enough, there was a very prominent purple bruise there larger than his two fists put together. He was quite sure Roy had not inflicted this upon him. He said almost to himself, "I fell out of a tree."

"Ouch. What were you doing in a tree?" Irene asked from behind him.

He turned to her, "I have no idea. But that is where I awoke in this world."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

He twisted his arm at his side, still unable to move it normally without causing pain. "Nothing I can't live with."

Irene nodded, "Well, sit back down and I'll get started. Before I begin anything, do you want your hair a certain way?"

"Yes. I would prefer it to remain as it is. But since your husband tells me that is not an option, just do what is common."

"You aren't a common person," Irene chuckled. "I'm not really picturing you with short hair. I'll still leave it past your ears-just have to make it not so wild."

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Stop talking and just get on with it."

Irene went to work in silence, her normally smiling face blank and eyes a bit hard. She was angry at his snapping at her, which was a mistake on his part since she ultimately could destroy his hair. But he wasn't one for apologizing and let it slide. Every snip of the scissors, every clump of hair that fell to the floor made him think he was listening to his old life being cut away from him, never to be retrieved again. He hoped these feelings he was having weren't ominous.

The scissors stopped and Irene placed some gel substance into his hair and told him she was through.

"Well, go ahead and look at yourself. If you don't like it I can only make it shorter."

Jareth returned to the mirror and looked at himself, raising his eyebrows from what he saw. Gone were the feathery wisps that had once framed his face. Now his locks hung softly behind his ears in one, nice flow…although a few strands refused to be completely tamed. It was strange not to feel his hair fall to his shoulders any more, but he had to admit, this look fit him as well. "I approve."

"Glad to hear it." Irene beamed as she unlocked the bathroom door, "Lets see if Roy's found something you can wear."

Jareth followed her out into the picture-lined hallway and into the room directly across from the bathroom to find Roy standing outside the bedroom closet, examining a light blue T-shirt.

"Find anything for him?"

Roy tossed the shirt onto a pair of jeans already laying on the bed, "I suppose those will have to do for now." He then looked at Jareth, "You can dress yourself, right?"

Jareth was sure the man wasn't meaning to always insult him, but he glared at him nonetheless, "I am quite capable."

Roy looked at him curiously, then nodded to Irene, "You did a good job on him."

"I'm glad you approve," Jareth said, snatching off his current feathered shirt and reaching for the T-shirt Roy had set out.

Roy noticed his wife's gawking blush, "Hey, J, buddy…you don't just undress in front of other people."

Jareth gave an exasperated sigh as he yanked the T-shirt fully over his head, "Fine. I expect you to teach me the etiquette of your customs as well." He stared at them as if they were idiots, "Do I have to leave or shall I dress here?"

"Oh," Irene said, pulling her husband out the door with her, "We'll go. Just meet us downstairs when you are through."

Jareth had never worn material such as jeans, but he found it was not uncomfortable; although this particular pair was made to fit Roy's larger body. The man had been thoughtful enough to leave out a leather belt, so Jareth was able to keep them on well enough. That completed, he stepped to the mirror that hung from the closet door. So, this was who he would now be indefinitely. He looked entirely different from the royal king he knew himself to be. He looked mortal--but he didn't have to become it. There had to be some way for him to find magic and return to his kingdom. His kingdom? He hadn't really given it much thought before now, having gotten caught up in his own dilemma. Without him, would the Labyrinth be able to survive? Would the kings know how to control it, or would they loose patience and choose to destroy it? He just hoped he could find a way to return before those types of questions became reality.

* * *

_updated 4/14/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	3. Why Hide the Truth?

AN: Sorry it has been a while between chapters. I'm also working on "Linda's Wish" and that one is more of a priority than this one...in the sense that since it comes first I really should finish it before I get too far into this story and start writing variant histories. Thanks for all the reviews. I really love them!

* * *

Chapter 3: Why Hide the Truth?

Jareth stepped back into the hallway, again glancing at the many pictures. One in particular caught his attention. It was of the beautiful girl, this time by herself and younger, perhaps ten years old. She had a crown of flowers in her hair and her dress of light blue flowed to the ground as she bent over to smell a tall orange flower. Her face was in profile, her eyes closed as if making a wish. He could imagine that she was someone who believed in wishes and that they could come true for her. He would have to ask Irene more about this girl. Even some humans have a little magic, and if this girl had just enough, perhaps she could send him home.

He left the hall and went back downstairs, where a boy was sitting on the floor in the main room, intensely watching a moving picture box and aggressively handling a small box with buttons in his hands. Though Jareth found this to be a curious activity, Roy seemed to not find it unusual, for he was lounging on the couch reading the newspaper. At seeing Jareth enter, he nodded his head towards the boy.

"This here's my boy, Joey." Roy gave his son a light tap with his foot, "Joey, say hello to J. He's gonna be stayin' here with us for a while."

The boy didn't turn around, only removed one hand momentarily from the controller and waved.

"Joey," Roy said, standing up over his son, "Hey, turn that thing off and greet him proper."

The boy slumped his shoulders before reaching above him to turn the picture box off. He then stood and turned towards Jareth. He was around twelve, a younger version of his father yet with his mother's red hair, but unlike both his parents, his eyes were blue. Eyes that gave the king a once over before actually looking at him. The second he looked Jareth in the eyes, his face turned to shock and anger.

"Dad, who is he again?" the boy asked, voice full of hate.

"I told you, he's Jareth and he's stayin' with us."

"No!" the boy shouted.

"Now listen here..." Roy started, taking a step towards his son.

"Get that freak away from me." Joey said as he bolted into another room.

Roy just stood there a moment, his face showing his confusion on what had just happened. "Sorry, man. Don't know what got into him."

Jareth stared at him blankly, angered in his soul that his new appearance wasn't enough, "I still don't fit in."

"You look fine."

"The boy called me 'freak.' Isn't that the same term you used?"

"Look, there's nothin' wrong with you. I'll go see what's really up." Before Roy stepped out of the room, he tossed Jareth a small black box that had buttons with numbers and other symbols on it, "Push the red button and the TV will come on. Hit the up or down button and find somethin' to watch."

Roy then left Jareth standing alone in the room. The Goblin King pressed the red button and the picture box sprung to life, showing people in automobiles shooting guns at each other. It was uninteresting to him, so he pressed a button with an arrow pointing up, like Roy had instructed, but the volume increased to a blaring state with that button. Jareth quickly pressed the adjoining down button, causing the sound to get low enough for him to overhear the argument going on in the other room between mother, father and son.

"...know he is."

"Joey, you know that is ridiculous," Irene sighed, "That was just a fairy story."

"No, it was real. I believe it."

"You're a grown boy and should know better than to believe baby stories," Roy yelled harshly.

"He even has his name!" the boy shot back, "Same name, same funny eyes..."

Jareth rose at this. How did the boy know him?

"He's just a normal man." Irene tried to sound convincing.

"He's the Goblin King!" Joey shouted again.

"If you say that one more time..." Roy started.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

The boy was about to run out of the kitchen, but by that time, Jareth was already in the doorway, blocking Joey's escape. The boy gasped and backed up, running into the table behind him. Jareth spotted an empty chair and told him to sit. Joey sat without a sound.

"How do you know of me?"

The boy sat up straight and bold in the chair, "My cousin told me. You take kids and make 'em goblins."

Jareth raised an eyebrow, "I, my boy, never made them goblins."

"Jareth!" Roy started.

"Why keep the truth from him if I'm going to be present."

"You aren't staying! You can go back to the Labyrinth." Joey spat.

"He can't," Irene said softly, "He doesn't have magic anymore."

"So you see, there is no reason to fear me." Jareth gave the boy a reluctant smile, "I couldn't harm you even if I so choose."

Joey just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, focusing his eyes intently at the floor.

"Go on to your room," Irene said, "We'll call you down for dinner."

Joey rose and started to leave, but he abruptly stopped, "Is he going to be here?" When his father said that Jareth would, Joey sprinted out of the room, "Then I won't be."

Jareth leaned against the kitchen counter, "Your child is delightful."

Irene moved to follow her son, but paused as she passed Jareth, "Sorry about that your majesty...We hoped he would never know who you really were."

Jareth looked towards Roy after she left, "Who told him of me?"

"His cousin--she's told the story of Labyrinth for years. That's what he chooses to remember, her fairy stories." Roy shrugged. "We'd better head over to Murry's before he closes. He likes to head home before five--the joy's of ownin' your own business I guess."

"And who is this Murry?"

"The pawn dealer. We need cash to get you a new wardrobe. My stuff's too big for you."

Jareth looked away from the man, not wanting to return to the subject of selling the one thing that connected him to who he really was. No, there had to be another way than to loose his pendant. Roy was a thief, who was to say he wasn't a liar also. He claimed to be poor yet had food on his table and a roof over his head; certainly adding another to those he provided for wouldn't be such a burden. "You seem to be able to provide well enough for yourself."

"And?" Roy asked as if there were no point to the statement.

Jareth rubbed his fingers over his pendant, feeling the warm metal with is uncommonly bare fingers. "I will not part with it."

"Hey, look," Roy crossed his arms over his chest, "I ain't payin' for your things. Whatever it is that brought you here is YOUR problem. I'm just givin' you a place to stay. You are not king here and you will earn your keep. Capiche?"

Jareth grinned to himself, his voice having a dangerous yet amused tone, "I don't think any human has ever ordered me before."

"Well, get used to it." When Jareth glared at him with cold eyes, Roy quickly added, "I'm only sayin' it because you want to learn our ways. Well, learn this. Life isn't fair and everything comes with a price. You either keep up or get run over." He stopped for a second, the look on his face, a dismal cock of the eyebrow, showed he realized Jareth might not be following, "Am I even makin' sense to you?"

"Your world is harsh and selfish. This I have always known. No one would have wished a child away if things were perfect here." Jareth amusedly added.

Roy relaxed at Jareth's calmer tone, "Heck of a job you must' a had. What all did you do anyway?"

"Far too much to explain now." What had he done? Try to rule unruly creatures, hold together a land with a mind of its own and pray every day he would be able to have the strength to bare it all. Though he was king, was it a place he really wanted to go back to? Could he have been placed in this world to find something better for himself? If he tried to hold on to his past, he would never know.

Jareth closed his eyes as he reached around his neck, the muscles in his bruised shoulders aching from the motion as he removed his pendant. He then handed the necklace to Roy, "Here. Do as you must."

Roy took the metal into his hands, and after holding it for a moment, his eyes began to gleam with a plan.

Jareth snatched the pendant back, "No, on second thought, I'll come with you. I wouldn't want you stealing what belongs to me."

Roy looked at him in all innocence, "I would never..."

Jareth grinned wickedly, "We both know you would."

"Two thirty seven," Murry, an old balding black sixty year old man grumbled.

"Come on, Mur. You gotta give more than that. It's solid gold." Roy pushed.

"And that's what gold this size is going for." Murry started to remove his black cash box back into the safe he kept behind the counter, "Besides, I'm gonna go broke if I give you any more than that. You already got sixty for that gun and a hundred for that feathered get up."

Roy glanced at Jareth, who was examining the collection of jewelry Murry had on the other side of the glass counter, knowing that Jareth could be touchy when it came to commenting on the style of dress in his world. But the king was doing a good job of hiding his opinion if he had one. Roy looked at Jareth's clothes, now crumpled on a chair behind Murry. That garb itself looked like it should have been just as much as the pendant, but that he didn't push it because, well, who on Earth would buy it? But the pendant, that he could bargain more for.

"Make it three hundred, and we'll get out of your hair."

"Fine." Murry placed the cash box back on the counter and handed Roy the cash. Then he pulled the pendant along the glass with his hand.

The sound of metal scraping on the glass caught Jareth's attention and he slammed his hand over Murry's, looking intently into the man's face, "Can you assure me you will not sell this?"

"I have a thirty day policy. You gather enough money by then, pay me and it's yours."

Jareth released him, a curt nod his only thanks. He then followed Roy out of the cluttered shop, watching as the man fingered the paper currency in his hands.

"Tell me, what value do those papers hold?"

"It's called money. Dollars and cents." Roy stopped and turned, holding out the bills as he tried to explain them, "Take these papers--dollars. They tell us every dollar is backed by gold..." He realized he was getting no where, shrugged and walked on to the car, "I've never understood it. So forgive me if I can't teach you that. But I work," he opened the door to his car and got in, "I get these numbers added to my collection of money in the bank and I use it until I have to work more to make more."

Jareth nodded as he fastened his seatbelt--a practice heavily thrust on him by Irene before they left that afternoon. 'I'm not going to have a dead king on my hands,' was all she said at his protest that the upper belt cut into his neck. "I see, so you do not collect money enough to supply financial security for your family, which has led you to your criminal habits of thievery and pawning."

Roy started the car rather roughly, "Hey, I don't like working. You're a king. You wouldn't understand."

"What is it with mortals thinking kings have lives of leisure?"

Roy watched his rearview mirror as he backed out of the spot, "It's what we're taught. It's a dream we all have, to live the lives of kings, have others do things for us."

"I have always done everything for myself," Jareth said lowly.

Roy kept his eyes straight ahead on the road, "Right, I'm sure you didn't have servants at your beck and call."

"Goblins are too filthy and clumsy to make anything other than guards, and the other inhabitants of my kingdom are not much better--save one, but I could never get that dwarf to follow my instructions fully."

"You make it sound like it was a shitty mess."

Jareth chuckled, "Compared to everything here, yes."

Roy pulled into the parking lot of a department store, Burlington Coat Factory, a place he knew for a fact had affordable suits. Roy watched Jareth's reaction to such a place; the king tried to look uninterested at what he saw, but Roy caught a raised eyebrow or widened eyes here and there. He led Jareth to the men's department and to the suit and tie section. There was a decent blue blazer that caught his eye and he lifted it for Jareth's inspection.

"We'll get you one of these first and see how much money we have left over."

Jareth scrunched his nose, "What is this attire for?"

"Job interviews. You have to get a job to make money to buy your gold back."

"I see. What profession would I be going for?"

"Something were you don't have to know much about this world, that's what." Roy then grabbed another suit from the rack, "Now, what color do you want? Blue or black?"

The king considered it. He had worn enough black in his life, and if this was truly where the Fates deemed he would make a new start for himself, then he wanted to start anew. "Blue."

"Iri, we're back!" Roy shouted, holding the door open for Jareth. Theman refused to carry any of the bags and packages full of Jareth's purchases. At the king's original protest, Roy told him to stop complaining and just accept that people do things for themselves in this world.

Irene came downstairs and stepped into the living room, a scowl plastered on her face, "Roy, your son is as stubborn as a goblin."

Jareth chuckled, nearly making the packages under his chin topple out of his grasp, "Are you just saying that because I am here or do you use such terms regularly?"

"All the time. I married a dreamer," Roy smiled, but then he straightened his face and turned back to his wife, "What has Joey done now?"

"He refuses to leave his room. He's locked himself in and us out. Keeps saying 'she said this' and 'she said that'...and he won't come out until Jareth leaves."

"Then he's got a long wait." Roy said, indicating for Jareth to dump his packages on the couch, "Well, it's 6:30. Think Capri Coast will have a long wait?"

"Roy," Irene said lowly, so Jareth couldn't hear, although he did, "We can't afford that place right now."

"Hey, don't worry--I got some extra cash." Roy smiled as he shrugged.

Irene crossed her arms, "How?"

"Don't worry about it. Grab your coat and let's go."

She didn't move but narrowed her eyes, "Roy Eliot Carlson, what did you sell?"

He looked at her stubbornly, "It's none of your business."

"If you got rid of my aunt's..." She shouted as she headed up the stairs to check.

"I sold my pistol, alright?"

She turned back sharply, then looked to Jareth, "Is that true?"

Jareth had no intention of becoming involved in this argument, so he was brief, "If a pistol is a gun, then yes."

Irene raised her eyebrows in surprise, "It's about time you got rid of that thing. Let's go."

Roy followed his wife out the door, taking the keys out of his pockets to lock the door, but Jareth stopped him, finding it unusual for them not to even consider reconciling with Joey, "What about your son?"

"He's already made his decision. He's twelve, he can take care of himself for a few hours." Then he shouted up the stairs, "We're goin' out to Capri's."

A door opened upstairs and Joey shouted down, "He better not come back with you!"

Jareth grinned, mildly amused with how much the boy despised him. He shook his head to himself as he followed Roy to the car. Who could have told Joey such stories of the Goblin King was a mystery to him. He hadn't taken any children for twelve years, as far as he could remember, so who ever had told the boy was probably one of the last to wish a child away. It couldn't possibly be someone who had been wished away, for no one had been able to conqueror his Labyrinth. But Jareth could see why he would be so hated if one was only told he stole children and turned them into goblins on purpose; misrepresented and misunderstood.

* * *

_updated 4/14/06 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	4. What's In A Name?

Disclaimer: Of course, I bow to Jim Henson for his creation of the Labyrinth and all its wonderful characters. Roy, Irene, and Joey are mine, but that's about all that's original. The concept I'm going for with Capri's is what happens at Joe's Crab Shack.and if you haven't been there before, I highly recommend going there at least once in your life.

For those of you who have been wondering, SARAH IS IN THIS CHAPTER! But not for very long, but I promise, after this chapter, she is almost the main character; okay, she and J share time, but anyway, they eventually will meet, but not until around Chapter 8. But please don't let that discourage you from reading/responding.

* * *

Chapter 4: What's In A Name?

Jareth and the Carlson's sat down at a booth, the menus spread before them. Though people were merely sitting at tables, and a few waiters and waitresses were balancing trays between tables, the noise was unbearable. There was loud music going and every thirty minutes the waiters were required to put on a performance--dancing the Macarena or the like. They had entered Capri's during one of these acts, so it had been difficult to ease past the waiters to get to their table. Jareth found the place to be a bit unnerving, and he sat ridgely, having not been around so many people at once in nearly a thousand years. If he could, he would have vanished everything chaotic from the room, but that was no longer in his power.

He tried to focus on the menu instead of the multiple things going on around him and Irene noticed his discomfort. "Your majesty, are you okay?"

Jareth smiled at her, "Irene, if I am going to fit in with this world, you must not refer to me by my title."

"Oh." She smiled, but shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I must confess, I'm not used to seeing so many noisy bodies in one place. Not even the goblins were this active--although they were quite capable of creating chaos."

Irene laughed, "This is nothing. It's just a restaurant. Just wait until you get to a nightclub. Now those places are really wild."

Jareth looked confusedly at the menu; there were pictures of the food but everything was unfamiliar to him, "What cuisine do you suggest? Let it be anything but chicken."

"Why not chicken?" Roy asked, sipping on his beer.

"Because we have them in my world and nothing much else."

The man laughed, "Let's get you the all American favorite then, a cheese burger."

Irene whined, "Roy, isn't that too common? Shouldn't he try something like filet mignon?"

Jareth smiled weakly and shook his head, "I'll try this cheese burger…mostly because I cannot pronounce the other."

After they took their order, Roy cleared his throat, "So, about tomorrow's job hunting. I'll give our niece a call in the morning, see what she has available."

"Available?" Jareth asked.

"Sarah's a temp agent." Irene added, "She finds people jobs. The dear helped us out with so much when we needed it. I'm sure she'll find something for you."

"Sarah." Something about the name, hearing himself say it tickled the back of his mind and images of the girl from the pictures in their apartment surfaced, "The girl with dark hair from your photographs?"

"Yeah," Irene said, then frowned in thought, "She's the one who has told Joey the stories about you."

Jareth cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "I do not know her, unless perhaps she was wished away herself. But I've kept all the children wished to me the past two decades."

"What did you say your kingdom was called again?" Irene asked suddenly.

"The Labyrinth."

She nodded, "That's what she called it."

The girl from the pictures was certainly not old enough to have had a child of her own to have wished away, and none of the children wished to him years ago had been named Sarah. "How does she know?"

"She let Joey borrow her book once that has the story of the Labyrinth in it." Irene added hopefully.

"She has one of the books!" Jareth straightened his body and sat up.

"What is so important about a book?" Roy asked before again sipping his beer.

"There are only four books in existence that connect your world to mine--essentially connecting them through my kingdom. If I can get to the book, I might be able to get back to my world."

"Wonderful," Irene said.

Jareth stood up to leave, then looked down at them when they didn't move, "Well, come on."

"We haven't eaten yet." Roy said, then looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. "Sit down. Don't be in such a hurry. I'll call her when we get home."

Jareth remained standing for a moment, glaring at the man for being so forward with him again, but he sank back into his seat, "I hope for your sake delaying does not hinder my return. I have been away for a day already and do not know what the Labyrinth will do without me there to control it."

"Why, what could happen?" Roy asked.

"It is a live being. It spreads like a vine, destroying everything it touches as it grows. You could say I am its gardener and keeper." Jareth frowned, "The other kings of the Underground prefer for it to remain in its own territory. If it gets too out of hand, they have the combined power to destroy it, thus kill all who live within. As king of my people, no matter how loathsome they are, I cannot allow that to happen."

Sarah rang her raven hair out with a towel before flipping it and brushing her fingers through it to loosen the tangles. She never bothered with blow-drying it; hot air only caused damage and she was proud of her healthy long locks. She heard the phone ring but hardly gave it a second thought--there were three other people in the house who could answer it.

A few seconds later she heard a knock on the door, "Hey, Sarah, it's for you." Her eight-year-old brother said through the door. She cracked it open only enough for him to fit his hand through and give her the receiver, "Thanks, Tobes. Hello?"

"Sarah, it's Joey." She heard her younger cousin say with urgency.

She smiled, "Hi, I haven't seen you in ages. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, they're letting him stay here, like it's all okay and he's normal."

"Who?"

"Jareth. He's exactly like you said he'd be."

Sarah blinked and swallowed, then shook her head, her voice shaking, "Excuse me?"

"The Goblin King, he's here."

Sarah tried to remain calm and ignore what her cousin was telling her, "Joey, does your mother know you're making prank calls?"

"This isn't fake, Sarah." Joey moaned.

"Put her on, NOW!"

"I can't. She's out to dinner with dad and HIM. He's got 'em brain washed or somethin'."

"Joey, this isn't funny. " Sarah seethed, "If you…"

But he shouted, "Fine, don't listen to me either."

Sarah didn't know if she was relieved or angered further that he hung up on her. Her heart was in her throat at even hearing mention of the Goblin King. Joey knew how she feared and hated the monarch of the Labyrinth, and his joking around like this was not funny. He didn't know how much hearing that name hurt her.

She stared blankly into the mirror as she ran her fingers over her neck, thinking back to the last time she had seen the Goblin King--the only man she'd ever loved.

* * *

_updated 4/14/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	5. Wishes Do Come True

Disclaimer: Henson's the beautiful mind who created the fantastical world we can't live without. I know this chapter is extremely long, however, I believe that to keep the flow of this story going, this huge chunk needs to be in one chapter. It is the size of two or three, but it really only makes sense to the complete story if entered as one. And because a certain fact is very important b/w J/S, this chapter is a little racy (although I am never good at writing such things), so it is rated M, but no smut. Thanks so much for any reviews (details on what you like/dislike), and to those of you who have reviewed often, in the words of Sarah, "You're a Life Saver."

**Previously**: Sarah received a call from her cousin Joey that the Goblin King was on Earth, and she didn't know whether to believe him or not. Jareth's name alone resurfaced painful memories for her: These are those memories. Rated for references to intimacy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Wishes Do Come True

There had been a time when Sarah did not hate Jareth. But it took a while for that to come about. At first she gloated with the knowledge of her defeat over the Goblin King. She didn't know why she felt pride over such a feat. Maybe it was because her new friends from the Labyrinth seemed happier visiting her world than they did living in their own; maybe it was because she had finally done an accomplishment on her own without anyone telling her how to do it. But the joy of her triumph didn't last. In fact, she began to question the point of it all. Toby was safe, her friends were happy when they were with her, so why did she feel that something wasn't right? Why did she have a sense of loneliness?

Even with her friends Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo visiting her on Earth frequently and her family paying more attention to her, she knew that something was missing from her life, something that had always been there but was now gone. She couldn't figure out what it was and it ate at her soul. But slowly, little by little, she began to realize what it was that plagued her when her mind started to drift to one thing and one thing only.

Her stepmother Karen, ever consistent, still thought Sarah needed to improve her social life, even though she noted how civil Sarah had been with her the past few weeks. She would bring friends over for luncheons that happened to have 16 or 17-year-old sons they dragged along, hoping to find someone Sarah would latch on to, but that never happened. Sarah couldn't stand to be around guys like the ones that were shoved in her face. They wanted skateboards and video games and were too stuck in the real world to imagine there could be other realms in the universe. She needed someone who would understand where she had been, what she experienced, and what she still dreamed. She needed someone who believed there was still magic in the world. And she knew there had been only one person that met her expectations.

Three months after the night she had wished Toby away, Sarah called on her closest friend, Hoggle, just to straighten out things in her mind on what she had been thinking. The dwarf was the only one she felt would understand her feelings and who she was feeling them for, despite the fact that she knew he feared the Goblin King. But that night, when Sarah needed to talk to someone the most, no one came. Sarah tried to keep herself from panicking, but she hadn't called on her friends in days and feared that she might never be able to call on them again. It was the first time she had begun to doubt her journey had ever happened, that she might have imagined the entire thing, dreamed the whole thing up because she wanted so badly to have a different life. But she felt that if she honestly believed that, she would be lying to herself and betraying her friends. Tears in her eyes, she lay her head down on her vanity, staring into the mirror, hoping her friend would appear, but he never did. After hours of trying, she ended up crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, around 6am, Karen knocked on Sarah's door to let her know she was going to the doctor in some nearby city, so Sarah would have to wake Toby at 9am and feed him. Sarah, exhausted from a night of crying and little sleep, gave her step-mother half an answer before the woman was gone. Sarah sat up and looked at the tearstains on her cheeks but didn't bother wiping them off. She felt let down in a way, but knew it wasn't Hoggle's fault he didn't come; no one but Jareth in the Labyrinth had shown they had magic. She was lucky her friends had been able to come to her world at all. But they promised they would come if she called; that had to have meant something.

Sarah heard rain begin to patter on her window and moved to the sill to watch the raindrops fall on the pane instead of the tears flow down her cheeks. Normally weather such as this calmed her, made her forget the problems of the moment, but the problem she had wanted to talk to Hoggle about never left her mind. She wanted to know why when Karen brought those boys over she compared them to the Goblin King, or how anything she looked at could remind her of something about him. Didn't she hate him for taking Toby and putting her through so much to get him back? Didn't she feel triumph when she saw him fly away? She didn't know anymore.

All she knew was that when she glimpsed a small ivory body of drenched feathers perched in the tree across from her window, she wanted to rip her heart out. Just looking at him, she knew he had to be miserable, had to hate her for what he had become-if he could think at all in such a fowl form. Something in the glint in his eyes told her that he could and that made her feel all the worse. Sarah cried, not wanting to admit to herself why she was crying for someone who would have transformed her brother. She turned her head away, not wanting to look at him anymore, and closed her eyes, trying to still her sobs. It wasn't easy; she felt like she cried for hours, though only minutes passed by before she was breathing normally again, her mind contently blank. She had calmed herself so much that she was soon asleep again and dreaming.

_The first time she entered this room, she hadn't known where she was or what she had been looking for. Then, all she had known was that once she had found the Goblin King with her, she wanted to be near him. She had been too scared of him in her quest to know her feelings for him, but in this room, this bubble, she hadn't known to fear him and so only loved him. But she soon learned all he had really wanted was to stop her. He didn't love her...and she had to stop believing that he did, to make her own heart stop wanting things to have been different. Now remembering everything of him at once-love, hate, fear-she didn't know which was right to feel. _

_Sarah felt a hand gently glide over her bare shoulder and she turned, not really knowing what to expect from the Goblin King. He merely looked at her, his face not baring any emotion, yet he did not remove his gloved hand from her skin. She was curious as to why he was not dressed as he had been during the ball, like she currently was. Instead he was in all white and covered in feathers, just as when she had said the words that sent her home. It made him look so innocent. No, he was going to hurt Toby; there was nothing innocent in that. She averted her eyes from his to keep from believing that he could be gentle. _

_But he was gentle, she discovered, as he moved his right hand to her waist and his left to hold her hand. They began to dance, though no music came. Only the beating of their hearts and inconsistent breathing could be heard. _

_Sarah didn't know what to think. Should she still consider him her worst enemy or should she forgive him and believe he loved her, even if she didn't yet now if she truly loved him? Toby was safe now, but what if she had lost him? No, Jareth would have made him a goblin. She couldn't trust him. _

_She was surprised to find Jareth released her once she tried to free herself from his hold. She stood two feet away, never raising her eyes to him. But after a moment he reached out his hand and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. She widened her eyes from the hatred she saw from him, something she didn't understand why he would hold for her. _

_"What do you want?" _

_He grinned faintly, "How is your brother?" _

_Sarah glared at him for bringing up the subject, "He's fine-safe from you." _

_"I see," Jareth reaffirmed his hand on her chin, "Let me remind you, Sarah, I took him only because you asked. Can you deny that?" _

_Sarah held her breath, not wanting to admit he was right. Her tears stung her eyes and Jareth's eyes were so piercing and his hand inescapable, she blurted. "I can't, okay? But you knew I didn't mean it. You didn't have to take him." _

_"Yet I did. It's what I do." He released her, derisively adding, "Didn't your book tell you that?" _

_"Yes, but we don't believe in stories in my world. They aren't supposed to be real. None of it was real." Sarah turned from him, saying the words to herself. _

_"It happened, Sarah. You know it." Jareth nearly hissed, "Don't hide behind your world's reality, the disbelief in magic. You know where you've been, who you've met..." _

_Sarah pointed at him, "You AREN'T real!" _

_He grabbed a hold of her extended hand and pressed it against his heart, "Do you feel me, Sarah? Am I not real?" _

_She didn't want to believe it had happened__. If her journey through the Labyrinth was real, than it would mean it was all her own doing, and she didn't want to believe she could have been so cruel to Toby. But she could feel the warmth of the Goblin King's skin beneath her fingers, his chest moving in and out with an abruptness as he waited for her to respond. She didn't want to touch him. Touching him, feeling him meant that it really had happened. She tried to pull away, but he held her there. _

_"Sarah? Am I real?" He whispered. _

_She started to cry as she nodded, "You are real in my dreams. That is all it ever was-a dream." _

_"Do you really believe that?" Jareth asked softly, stepping into her, bringing her hand to cup his cheek, "Dreams aren't real, but I am. You aren't dreaming, and you never were." _

_Sarah stared into his eyes, "Yes I am. I remember looking at you and falling a sleep." _

_His eyes stared through her in his confusion__, "But I am not asleep, nor were you when you wished your brother to me." _

_"Then what is this? I don't understand." _

_He grinned, his eyes focusing on her again, "Nor do I. Perhaps it's just the magic, perhaps it is a dream that has brought us back together." He leaned into her ear, "But however this was done, something knows we have unfinished business." _

_Fear struck Sarah's stomach as she turned her head and tried to yank her arm away from him, but he put both his arms around her waist and held her there. Sarah pushed aside her fear at how close he now was; who knew what he would try to do if she showed how he effected her, "Let go of me." _

_He shook his head slightly as he brought one hand up, bushing her hair behind her ear and leaving his hand there, "How old are you Sarah?" _

_Sarah tried to swallow, but her throat was dry. "S...Sixteen, almost." _

_Did she see a hint of regret in his eyes? "You have such fire for one so young. You hold such love, such hate, and such cruelty. You fought bravely to get your brother back…" _

_"Yes, I did. So what more could I possibly have to do with you?" _

_He looked hurt for a moment, but that was all. Slowly he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sarah's heart couldn't have beat any faster than it already was. She had expected this to happen, but she honestly never thought he would do it. Should she give in, leave behind all that had happened before between them? Was there a way things could be agreeable between them? It must be something he at least wanted, but was she prepared to exist with what he was? _

_He deepened the kiss, his hand in her hair holding her closer to him and she let her eyes close. But just as she started to respond, he released her mouth, resting his forehead on her own. They were so close, it was difficult to look into his eyes. She waited, wanting to know why he had stopped. _

_He took a deep breath before pulling back from her. "I know you're not ready, but my offer still stands when you're willing to take it." _

_Sarah shook inside, feeling as though he was teasing her. But he looked at her calmly, hopefully. She knew he wanted her, but he was letting it be her decision. She wasn't sure if she should take this sign of understanding as real love or as another trick to confuse her, so she asked quietly, "What did you ever offer me?" _

_"My slavery, your dreams, Sarah." He let go of her and stood back with a lonesome grin, "When you figure out what those are, I'll be waiting." _

With that, the owl outside Sarah's window flew off into the rain. But Sarah was left in the dream to wander the doorless bubble with only her thoughts to guide her. If this wasn't a dream, she didn't know how to wake up.

His frightful words consumed her. He wanted control over her but showed it as though he was giving her a choice. Despite gaining life long friends in the Labyrinth, she had wanted to believe it was merely the greatest dreams she had ever had, believe that every time her friends had come into her room, it had only been through her dreams. If it was real, that would mean she really was as cruel as Jareth said. Why should she believe, even now? Her nine-hour venture into the Labyrinth had no proof it had ever happened. It could all be in her mind, she could be crazy. But she knew she wasn't insane. She had been that cruel.

Sarah awoke to her brother's crying. "Damn!" She sprinted to his bedroom, suddenly remembering she was the one who was supposed to care for him that morning.

Karen came back from the doctors that afternoon with terrible news. She had breast cancer.

Sarah was relied upon more than ever to take care of things around the house once Karen was started on Chemotherapy. Summer over, Sarah's sophomore year of High school started, which did nothing but add to the stress in her life. She had to get up early, fix her own lunch, go to school—forget about being in school plays because she was needed at home—rush home, take care of Toby, do the laundry, cook dinner, do homework, then go to bed as soon as she could so that she would get some sleep before she had to wake up and do the whole routine over again. Sarah knew it wasn't Karen's fault the Chemotherapy drained all the woman's strength; she just wished her stepmother and father would at least try to be more understanding that she wanted to be other places then at home all the time. She hadn't been to her favorite park in weeks and it hurt that she didn't have enough time to even dream in her sleep.

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes as she again was doing chores instead of what she wanted. Everything she wanted was being taken away from her, one by one. First her mother left her, then she lost her father's attention with Karen's arrival, she lost contact with her Labyrinth friends, and now she has no personal freedom…what did she have to live for?

'My offer still stands.'

Jareth's voice filled her head. Whether it was really him, or a memory, Sarah couldn't tell. She put down the dishes in her hand and frantically looked about the kitchen, but there was no one.

'I'll be waiting.'

"Where are you?"

"Sarah, did you say something?" Karen called from the living room.

Sarah still looked around as she called back, "No." To herself, she chided, "I'm just imagining things."

'You know where you've been, who you've met.'

"Jareth, please.…" Sarah whispered.

".…y's crying."

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts at hearing her stepmother's voice, "What was that?"

"I said, Toby's crying. Can you go see what he needs?" Karen asked as though it was a waste of breath to repeat it.

Trying to get a grip on herself, Sarah headed upstairs to her brother's room. Now that he was a year and a half, he no longer stayed in his parent's room but had a room of his own. His crib was larger than his old one, but that didn't prevent him from being an escape artist. Sarah found him howling on the floor, having fallen after climbing out of the crib. He had landed face first and blood spotted the carpet from his nosebleed.

"Toby!" Sarah said as she rushed to him, snatching him from the ground and immediately running to the bathroom. With a washcloth she cleaned the blood off his face, then grabbed tissues and held them to his nose, though he protested. She looked him over to see if he was harmed anywhere else, but he seemed to be all right.

When she walked downstairs to show Karen what had happened, the woman rushed from the couch and seized her son from Sarah's arms, "What happened?"

"He climbed out of his crib again."

"Well, did you lock the top into place?" Karen snapped.

"Of course I did."

"You must not have done it well enough."

Toby started to cry again from his mother's harsh tone.

"But I did…"

"Sarah, just, go finish your chores. I'll take care of Toby." Karen hissed and went back to the couch, sitting her son on her lap.

Sarah felt like screaming. She cared about her brother, she didn't want this happening to him; but she also didn't want to be blamed for it when it wasn't her fault. It was either be perfect and do everything Karen wanted or get out of the woman's way. Nothing changed. Sick or not, she didn't need to treat Sarah as though she were Cinderella every moment.

"Don't just stand there, go finish setting the table. Your father will be home soon and will expect everything to be ready."

Sarah's first instinct was to run out the front door and not look back, but that would have been childish. That would have been something she would have done six months ago, but she was different now. Not everything was fair and she had responsibilities. So she turned in silence and went back to the kitchen.

'Don't hide behind your world's reality.'

She leaned her hands on the sink and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to stop herself from weeping. The words were his, but they were only memories; memories of a dream she had months ago. She could only think she was recalling it now because in no other time had she felt as lonely as she did right then. She needed him, needed to get away from the world that had built walls around her, stopping her from doing everything she had wanted to do. She asked for so little in life; to be loved, to follow in her mother's footsteps, to be allowed to explore her dreams. No one offered her that, save one, and now she was ready to take it.

She realized what Jareth had said was true all along. She had made the wish for Toby to be taken and the Goblin King had only done his duty to stop her from winning her brother back. She finally let it sink in that Jareth had done it all because he loved her, like the story said. But she was too late. She saw how she destroyed him, forced him into the body of an owl for the rest of his existence; but she didn't want that. She didn't know that saying the words that retrieved her brother could utterly destroy someone so great. She wished she could change things. All she wanted was to see Jareth and tell him she understood now.

"Jareth, if it wasn't a dream, I need you. I wish you were here."

Merlin started barking outside and Sarah looked over at the clock on the microwave. 7:50pm. Her dad was right on time getting home. She cursed under her breath as she rushed to finish drying off the dishes and getting them on the dinning room table for dinner. Then she grabbed a bowl of already prepared salad from the fridge and took it to the table, then rushed back into the kitchen and yanked the lasagna from the oven, nearly burning her hand in the process. Ten minutes later, the family was sitting down to dinner, Karen and Robert talking about the next phase in her medical treatment, and Sarah making sure Toby didn't get tomato sauce on everything. When the meal was finished, her father said something that amazed her.

"Sarah, I'll take care of the dishes. You go watch TV or something. You look pale."

She nodded, but moved to take Toby out of his highchair so she could go put him to bed.

"No, Sarah, really go relax," Karen said, taking Toby from her, "Your father is right. Are you feeling well?"

Sarah just shrugged, "Are you sure you don't want me helping?"

"We can do it." Her father answered, stacking the plates on top of each other, "Take a break for tonight."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled weakly to herself, hoping that this would become a frequent occurrence.

Two minutes of watching TV quickly let her know nothing good was happening in the world and that no programs were worth watching at 9pm unless you thought 20/20 was interesting. She didn't feel like going to her room and pulling out a book; her mind was too tired to even look at the words. So she decided to go for a walk. After grabbing her coat to block the October night chill, she left through the front door, figuring her parent's didn't even notice her leave because they didn't try to stop her.

Merlin bounded up to her when she reached the bottom of the steps and she patted the sheepdog's head. She wouldn't mind his company; he was somebody who listened to her every word intently without telling her that her random thoughts were stupid. Her street didn't have a sidewalk, but it did have good lighting from the many streetlamps. She hadn't been out alone so late at night, but she wasn't afraid with Merlin at her side.

Right then she could have been thinking of the mess her life had become, the places she would rather be, the person she so desperately wanted to see, but she wasn't. She blocked all thought from her mind and concentrated on walking between the spots of orange light on the pavement and listening to Merlin's pants.

Ten minutes more in the chilly night air and Sarah was glad she had been smart enough to wear her jacket; without it she would have been too cold to walk further, and she wasn't nearly ready to go home yet.

But a few steps later she heard a low rumble come from Merlin's throat. He had stopped three feet behind her, in the shadow between streetlamps. The light from the streetlamp directly above her prevented her from seeing anything he could be growling at.

"Come on, Merlin." She called to the dog, but he stayed where he was and his growling got louder.

Sarah's heart quickened, knowing the tales of what can happen on a dark street at night, but she still couldn't see anything she should be afraid of. She called to the dog again. He looked to her a moment, then silently back into the darkness before giving in and following her again. She decided that maybe they should turn back after all.

Merlin remained uneasy, and again, just a block away from her home, he stopped and growled at the shadows.

"Merlin, boy, come on. There is nothing there." Sarah said, trying to get him to follow her. She rolled her eyes, wishing she had brought a leash, but she jumped when he barked loudly three times and ran into the shadows.

"Merlin, no!" Sarah shouted. She sprinted after him, thinking that if he was just after some dumb 'ol cat, she might just forget to feed him in the morning. She had gotten in trouble for trespassing in other people's yards before, but where she saw her dog go, she had to follow unless she wanted to loose him. Luckily he had only gone into the backyard of the nearest house, where she spotted him.

From the dim porch light of the neighbor's deck, Sarah could see someone had stopped her dog. They were crouched down, holding Merlin still as the dog was trying to sniff them all over. With the little illumination there was, she could tell the person was dressed in white, but she couldn't determine if it were a man or woman.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry for barging through your yard, but that's my dog." She said politely.

"I know he's yours."

Sarah froze. She knew that voice. Her heart stopped, cried, screamed for her to just turn and run away. She couldn't believe what she was looking at; the Goblin King in the real world. When he stood up and approached her, the nearby light reflected off the golden pendant around his neck, making it all the more true that he wasn't just some figment or apparition. Merlin stood silently by his side, as though he had found a new master.

Words failed her. What could she possibly say? I'm sorry? Did I hurt you? Why are you here? She had no idea that seeing him would effect her like this. He didn't need to see her tears; tears were for the weak. She was strong; she beat him. She lowered her eyes so he couldn't see, but doing so caused the tears to betray her eyelids and slide down her face. It was then that she felt something brush against her cheek. She looked up cautiously as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. His care confused her. Shouldn't he be angry? But he didn't say anything. After a moment of just looking at him, she fell into his arms and cried her problems into his shoulder. He bore them with no qualm, not knowing why she had chosen him for her comfort.

"Sarah," He finally spoke after she calmed down some, a hint of a concern in his voice.

She sniffled into his shoulder, "Yeah."

"What has happened to you?"

She didn't answer right away, the right words not coming to mind. She didn't want to sound like a baby, even though she knew she was already showing she was weak through her tears. To show vulnerability to him...but the Goblin King stroked her hair and she wrapped her arms tighter around him; someone was finally showing they cared about her more than just being a working body, "Karen's dieing, Dad's never home, sniff and they have me watching Toby all the time."

Jareth chuckled, "Sounds like old times."

"But it isn't." Sarah pulled back, "I was wrong to have wished Toby away. Life was fine then compared to now." She turned her head, slightly shrugging, "Even now, I have no reason to complain. Things are the way they are and can't be changed."

He gently grasped her chin, prompting her to look at him again, "You've gained some wisdom."

"Yeah right." She laughed, her breath slightly turning to a fog. "No, I just learned a few things, thanks to you."

"Me?"

She nodded, "You made me face up to who I am, not only to myself but to other people. Toby depends on me to take care of him. Dad and Karen need me to do the things that they can't. There are so many other things I want to do, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the ones you love."

"But sometimes those sacrifices can be too much. You cannot martyr yourself to their every whim." He laughed unsurely, then looked her straight in the eyes, "It has caused you to find comfort in someone you don't believe is real."

"I do. I feel you." She brushed his cheek, only able to see his eyes sparkle in the darkness, "I believe in you."

He brought a glove hand up to encase hers, "But you didn't."

"You remember that? It wasn't just a dream?"

"As a told you before." He took his hand away from hers, "But I was wrong. You were asleep."

"And you weren't?"

"No, I was not." He looked at her curiously, "You said you were watching me when you fell asleep."

Sarah nodded, "You were an owl."

"Interesting." Jareth stepped away a moment in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"Strangely enough, I can't remember much at all. But I can remember your dream." He sighed, but it quickly turned to a shudder, "Are you cold?"

"Yes. We should go.…" Sarah started to lead him, but then gasped, "I can't take you home."

"And why not?"

"Why not? Just look at you. My parents, they wouldn't understand. Their minds are as far from thinking of magic as the stars are from here. Can't we just go back to the Labyrinth or something?"

"My magic doesn't work on Earth." Jareth said lowly.

"What do you mean? I saw it work.…the crystals, the snake."

"It only worked because the Labyrinth is a gateway; it let the magic from Underground enter with me. But I didn't come through the gate this time."

"How did you get here then?"

Sarah could see his eyes go dark, "I don't know."

"How long have you been here?"

"An hour, maybe more. I..…fell to Earth, you could say."

"Fell?"

He cleared his throat, "I discovered myself on top of a house." He pointed to one six houses down, "That one. My decent was.….eventful."

Sarah's eyes went wide, "Are you alright?"

"Quite." He sounded as if he was trying to push the point he wasn't hurt, indicating to her that he might be trying to hide that he was.

"Do you have any place to go?"

"I had no idea where I even was until I saw you with this walking mop." He chuckled as he patted Merlin's head, "I didn't mean to scare him."

Sarah blinked as she swallowed uncomfortably, "Were you following us?"

"Yes," He went on before she could accuse him of something, "You are the only person I know in this realm, and with my magic not working, I have no one else to turn to."

She shivered. She had no choice but to let him go home with her; she wasn't so cruel as to let him wander cold and alone in a strange land. "I guess, I could sneak you home then."

Merlin followed them without even being called. Sarah listened to the sound of the Goblin King's steps beside her, still amazed that he was there at all and being civil with her. She had so many things to ask him, but it just didn't seem the right time to bring them up. They walked up to her front porch; Merlin automatically headed to the garage.

"Can you wait here?" Sarah turned towards Jareth and noticed that in the soft porch light he looked beautiful, but he also looked tired, "I just want to make sure they won't notice you."

"Do what you must."

Sarah hurried inside; shocked to find the hall clock said it was 11:20pm. Thank God it was a Friday night or she would have been more worried about staying up so late and having to get up early for school. There was no sign of her parent's downstairs, so she crept upstairs, just to make sure they hadn't decided to go out without telling her. She thankfully heard her parents snoring in their bedroom, so she snuck downstairs and let Jareth in. He didn't say anything, just looked around at the place where she lived.

"They are asleep, but I think we should go up to my room.…stay behind closed doors so they don't see you." Sarah whispered.

She didn't bother putting her coat back in the hall closet. The door creaked and she wouldn't want her parents to know she had gone out; they couldn't have known she left or one of them would have been waiting up for her to yell at her for whatever reason they thought necessary. So she just led the Goblin King straight to her room and locked the door behind them.

Sarah watched as Jareth stood in her room, taking in all that he saw. He looked over everything before he focused back on her, "It's different then I remember."

She widened her eyes, "What's different?"

"Everything. There used to be...things of my world in here." He stepped towards her, sincerely asking, "Where did you put them?"

Sarah gawked at him, "How did you know?"

He grinned and pulled out her vanity chair, sitting down to show he wouldn't answer so easily.

"How do you know?" She asked again, more forcefully.

"Why did you remove them?" He asked, cocking his head at her challenge.

"I wanted to grow up. Now WHY do you know I even had those things?"

"Do you really want to know?"

She huffed, rolling her eyes, "I wouldn't be asking."

"Fine then. Sit down." Jareth commanded. When she didn't, he said it again. "Sit!"

Sarah plopped herself rigidly on her bed, awaiting a detailed explanation. She got more than she bargained for.

"The reason I know is because I have been watching you, even before you knew of me. I was…"

"How did you even know about me?"

He forced out a breath and looked to the ceiling, "Already you don't want to listen."

"Yes, I do." Sarah yelled, realizing too late she had to keep her voice down as to not wake her parents.

"Then don't interrupt me."

Sarah was suddenly very warm. She fidgeted with her jacket sleeve for a second before ripping the coat off of herself. She then looked at the Goblin King and swallowed; what could he know that she didn't.

At her nod, Jareth began. "I watched you because I was worried about you...because you yourself had been wished to me when..."

Sarah stood up and glared down at him, "I was not, you are lying."

"I have never lied to you, Sarah. Why would I start now?"

"Who then? Who wished me away?"

"Your mother."

"N…No she didn't." A pang struck Sarah's heart and her head felt momentarily faint.

"Where is she now Sarah? Where has she been in the past eight years?"

A tear left Sarah's eye as she began to pace the small space beside her bed, "She has a job, a great job...people love her."

"That's no excuse for her not seeing you in so long. Admit it Sarah, you..."

"She loves me! She did not wish me away!" Sarah screamed.

Jareth stood and made her look at him. "Then how do I know you!"

Enraged, Sarah raised her eyes to his. He didn't look angered, as his voice sounded. Instead his eyes were worried. But she wrenched herself from his hold. "I don't believe you."

"Your belief changes nothing. She wished, you were taken." Jareth answered calmly, "She did not want you."

Sarah knew her mother often despised her, but she didn't know Linda had loathed her so much as to want her to become a horrible creature. How could it be true when Linda gave her things all the time, things that  
couldn't possibly be the actress just trying to buy her daughter off? The things she gave were full of love; stuffed toys, books, a ring...things Sarah could cherish.

"My mother," Sarah paused to wipe a tear that had fallen, "does love me."

Sarah stomped to her closet and pulled out a cardboard box, which she then dumped on to her bed. She then sat amongst the jumble and grabbed a scrap album and tossed it at Jareth, who barely missed catching the large book, "She gave me that so I could know everything she was doing. She sends me reviews and has even taken me to shows..."

Then Sarah started to randomly pull things out and try to convince Jareth her mother did love her by saying when they were given to her and what they meant to her. She was crying as she did this, her hands shaking and loosing hold on things from trying to go too quickly through it all. When a certain music box entered her hands, however, she just stopped and stared at it. It slowly started playing it's melody from being jostled.

"When did she give you that, Sarah?" Jareth asked softly, "What does it mean to you? Or is it just junk."

Sarah closed her eyes and lay it down.

"Look at everything your mother has given you."

She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes to the things beside her.

"There is nothing there that wasn't inspired by my world. Your mother did one thing right. She did one thing properly that I instructed her, and that was to not let you forget the Labyrinth."

Sarah shot her eyes at him, "I might have gone, but she did not wish me away. She loves me."

"She certainly wished to be rid of you once. What makes you think that she loves you now?"

Sarah began to fidget with her hands, her fingers pulling at each other. "She loves me so much that she gave me something so rare, there's nothing like it in the world."

Jareth smirked at her as if he knew something, "So where is it? I'd like to see this unique proof of her love."

Sarah moved to take off the ring she had worn for so long, but it wasn't there, "I...I don't know where I lost it."

"Was it gold, fit around your finger, with a stone as red as blood?"

"Yes, how did you...of course." She huffed with sarcasm. "You have been watching me for years."

Jareth grunted slightly and he removed his left glove, showing her his hand, a small red stoned ring on his pinky finger. At the site of it, Sarah jumped up and tried to grab his hand, but he yanked out of her grasp before she could reach him.

"Don't touch me."

"Give that to me, now!" She shouted.

He shook his head, replacing his glove without handing over the ring. "It obviously didn't mean very much to you if you gave it away so easily."

"Gave it...?" Sarah then remembered, "The man who spoke riddles in the Labyrinth. You took it from him?"

"It wasn't yours to give. I gave it to you to keep forever."

"You?" Sarah backed away, "No, I was told..."

"You were told lies, Sarah." He looked at her desperately, "Everything you have is because of me. I'm the one who…"

Sarah started to fall backwards, the reality of what he was saying hitting her hard. He moved to catch her but she caught herself and sat back on her bed. Her head hurt, her heart was bleeding inside. He had given her the ring, her mother really didn't love her as a child...did she ever love her? In anger, Sarah shoved, threw, tore everything off her bed and she howled her sorrow into her pillow. Yet almost immediately, strong arms were around her, comforting her, and the very person who could have kept her as a child or torment her now with harsh words was whispering words of strength and hope in her ear.

She turned to Jareth and looked into his mismatched eyes, "Why am I not a goblin?"

He brushed the tears away with a gloved hand as he knelt before her, "I couldn't keep you. You knew what was going to happen to you; even if you would have been turned, you would have remembered you weren't wanted. No one should have to know that."

Sarah cried into his neck, pulling him closer, "But I didn't know. Why did you have to tell me?"

He stroked her hair a moment before answering softly. "Because I love you."

Sarah's sobs ended then and there, "You love me?"

He nodded against her, "I always have. It's the other reason I couldn't let you become a goblin. I love your mind, your dreams. You are kind and cruel, but you are good. Your spirit hasn't changed in 13 years."

"You love me?" She still couldn't believe it.

"Yes," he chuckled, but then pulled back from her in all seriousness, "But as I said before, I will wait for you."

She shook her head, frantically reaching for him. "I don't want to wait. I want my dreams, Jareth. I want to love you."

He genuinely smiled as he took her into his arms and kissed her. It started out as a kiss between sweethearts, two who had been apart for long and wanted to get reacquainted...or know each other for the first time. Sarah had no idea kisses could be like this, bind your soul to another's through your own free will. She wanted his love so badly, love that no one else had given her or could ever give. She moved with him as he got onto the bed with her, holding her neck so gently as he moved on top of her. His hands roamed over her body and her eyes flashed open when he kissed down her neck. This was more than just kissing; he wanted her, all of her. She knew then that she belonged to him and always had, all because of her mother-perhaps the only good Linda had ever done.

Jareth pulled back, sensing that he had gone too far, but Sarah tugged him back to her, kissing his throat as she began to ease his shirt off with her hands. She had his shirt almost completely off of his arms when her fingers ran across his gloves. She started to remove them, but he stopped her.

Sarah looked up at him, scared that she had done something wrong or he had changed his mind, "What's wrong?"

He leaned down and kissed her, to reassure her, "Nothing. I…..simply forgot I do not have magic."

Sarah pushed him away slightly, not sure of what he meant, "What, were you going to use it to do something to me?"

"You don't trust me, do you?" He chuckled, but frowned at a memory, "No, when you were a child I touched you with my hands and you were harmed by magic."

"I was?" Sarah blinked, "But I'm fine now...and if you have no magic, what does it matter?"

"I suppose you have a point."

He let her remove his gloves, one by one. She ran her fingers over his bare palms, entwining her fingers with his own. Gently he pulled her hands to his lips, kissing them while looking straight into her eyes. He then sat up off of her and removed the ring from his finger and held it out to her. She moved to take it, but he moved it out of her reach.

"Do you want it?"

She looked at the ring a moment, then back to him, "What would it mean?"

"You know."

"No, I don't." Sarah said honestly, sitting up with him. "Is it a promise ring, a wedding ring? What does it mean to you?"

"It means everything to me, Sarah. If you choose to wear this, it will be as my wife."

Sarah stared back at the ring again. Did she love him that much to let him rule her? Her heart jumped when she remembered this is what he had offered her all along, and her lips curled into a sly smile as she looked upon him, "And you will be my slave."

He reached for her hand with a smile to match hers as he slipped the ring on her left hand, "We will serve each other."

Sarah looked at the ring on her finger; she had never worn it on that finger before, but it had never meant what it did to her then what it did now. Before, it had only been a gift from her mother, something she could discard because she had been discarded. If she had known who it was really from, that it meant the same thing to him then as it did now, she would have never taken it off. She was his. He was in her world now. Even without magic, he could take her away, make her dreams a reality.

When she looked back at Jareth, he was smiling in awe at her, causing her to blush.

His smile turned to a gaze of longing, "It feels as though I've waited an eternity for you."

Sarah swallowed, not sure if she could fulfill his desires as well as he'd like, "Jareth, I...I haven't even kissed anyone til just now. I don't know how to..." She was too embarrassed to go on.

He breathed out, bowing his head, "I know." Then he looked at her and grinned, "But you were doing just fine."

A blush appeared on Sarah's cheeks as his lips once again sought out hers. Sarah surprised herself that she wasn't timid with doing this, that it came so naturally for her to be loving him. Sex wasn't something freely spoken about, but she knew enough to know what she was doing. And Jareth wasn't moving fast enough for her. He wanted to savor her like a fine wine, but she was never good with patience. She moved his roaming hands to the button of her jeans, to show him she was ready to give him everything if he was willing.

Grabbing her wrist and pinning them above her head, he panted as he looked down on her, "Sarah, is this what you want?"

All she could do was nod and his mouth was back on hers. He made love to her, making her feel love the way she had felt missing completely from her life. Yes, they were under her parent's roof, but she wasn't ashamed to receive what was rightfully hers and to give him what he owned; who cared if someone heard.

Sarah laid her head against his chest after they made love. She ached all over and felt exhaustion wash over her as Jareth ran a soothing hand across her bare back. Her mind focused on saying three little words, words she had to say before she forgot to speak them; "I love you." Feeling safe in his arms, she fell asleep.

Sarah awoke to the feeling of movement as Jareth pushed her off of him. She opened her eyes to find him propped on his elbow, staring down at her with blank eyes. Panic struck her from the indifference that he showed. Had she done something wrong? Was she not good enough?

She couldn't hide the fear from her voice, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." His voice was cold.

She mirrored him and sat up on her elbow, touching his face with her free hand, but he jerked slightly at her touch, "Did I do something to hurt you?"

He laughed, his eyes raking over her, "I am not the one who has bled this night."

Sarah flushed, embarrassed that he would say such a thing. "Then what is it? What's wrong?" She moved closer, brushing a stray hair from his eyes before kissing his unmoving lips. When he didn't react, she looked to his eyes for an answer, "I want to know. Please, I want to help make what's bothering you go away."

Again he laughed at her, a cold sound. Had he not moved in to capture her lips that moment, Sarah would have feared the glint in his eyes. But she didn't see it. All she could focus on was the desire flowing through her veins as he took her once more.

Their first joining had been painful in the beginning, as Sarah had never been broken and her body not used to such an invasion. But this time, the pain was of a different kind. Before, Jareth had been careful with his movements, seeking her consent on what felt best. But now he moved as if he didn't care. The fairytale was destroyed. Happily ever after could not exist after this. Making love with someone who loved you was supposed to be a beautiful thing. Their initial joining may have been in love, but she could only think that what he was doing to her now was rape. He was rough and hard and she couldn't get away from him, no matter how hard she pushed. He didn't love her; if he did, he would have stopped the moment she pushed on him. She was a fool. She was a silly little girl who believed the lies of a being she couldn't begin to understand. Stories warned of such Fae; sweet-talkers until they get what they want and then they use you for all your worth. But this wasn't that type of abuse.

Suddenly he took his pendant, crescent shaped like the moon, and slit a wound into her neck, drinking the blood from the gash it created. Her body fought the primal battle of pain and pleasure as her mind tried to understand what was happening. His lips, though persistent, were soft on her skin, his tongue soothing. This stirred a physical need in her and she began to move with him instead of against him. But it was hard to move. Her limbs were starting to feel numb and stars danced under her closed eyelids. She knew it was from the loss of blood. If he did not stop soon, she felt she would not live to see the sun rise. She morbidly thought that her last living memory would be the feel of him moving within her as her life ebbed away...

But suddenly he was off of her and out of the bed.

Tears in her eyes, she looked up fearfully to him, "You said you loved me, that I was your wife. Was that only a lie so you could sleep with me?"

"Was it?" Jareth asked her, voice cruel and accusing.

Sarah tried to sit up, her head dizzy from the loss of blood, as she placed a hand over her still bleeding neck, "Why did you cut me?"

"You stole my magic."

"I…" her head spun, and she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, "I have no magic."

"It may not be possible to use it in this world, but you do have it," He said as he bent down over her, a hateful gleam in his eye, "And I cannot return Underground without it."

"Take it back then."

"To do so, I would have to take your life." He said quietly.

Sarah's eyes widened at this, realizing that is what he had started to do, "Why did you stop?"

He sighed as sat beside her, "Somewhere inside, I must still love you."

"Somewhere!" Sarah pulled her sheet around her and leapt out of the bed, wrapping the cloth into a make a shift dress around her, "If you didn't love me fully, then why did you…?" Tears began to stream down her face at thinking she'd given her virginity to someone who she didn't know at all. She turned her eyes coldly to him, "Get out."

"Where will I go, Sarah?"

"That's your problem." She started gathering his clothes from the floor and flinging them at him, "Wander the Earth for all I care. Just never come near me or my family again."

He cocked his eyebrow at her, "Return my magic and I never shall."

"I don't know how."

"Then that is your problem. I will not leave you."

They remained staring at each other, loathing and loving and unsure of what would come next.

Sarah wanted him away, wanted to hurt him more than what he had just done to her, but she didn't know how. She didn't know where the words came from, her heart just hurt enough to find them. "I wish that you will never know magic again."

At those words, something happened to Jareth; she couldn't pinpoint the change, but his eyes, ever on hers, went hollow. He looked crushed for a moment, then angrily turned from her and began to yank on his breeches.

Sarah averted her eyes even though she'd already seen all his glory. She shook her head in frustration. This should have been a blessed night, a joyous event but instead it had turned out only to be sleeping with the enemy.

Once Jareth was finished dressing, he stood and side stepped her, heading for her bedroom door.

"Where will you go?" She asked urgently.

He didn't turn, his voice unsure, "Do you really care?"

She realized she did care when she shouldn't and to hide it said gruffly, "No. In fact, I wish you would forget we've even met."

"Agreed."

She watched in horror as his features went ridged with pain. He reached out to her, his eyes pleading for her to help him before they suddenly glazed black as he transformed into the owl. She shrieked as he flopped about the room, trying to find a way out. She ran to her window and flung the panes wide-and then he was gone.

"Sarah!"

Sarah screamed and held the blanket closer to her body as she turned to face her father. She felt ready to faint.

"I heard you screaming. How did an owl get in your room?"

"It….I…." Her guilty conscious had been preparing to take responsibility for her recent fornication, not for something that could be given a simple lie; "I left my window open, Dad. It scared me."

"God, Sarah! You're bleeding!"

She moved back from him when he tried to examine the cut on her neck, "It's nothing. The owl just knicked me."

He pointed to the cloth that covered her, "That much blood isn't from just a knick. You may need stitches."

She jerked away again, moving around him and out of her room, "I'm fine. I'll just go wash it off."

She wished her dad had not believed her and had followed her down the hall. Feeling like this, she realized she had lost more blood than was healthy, but she forced herself to find the strength to move into the bathroom. Once inside, she removed the blood and sex stained sheet from her body and moved into the shower. The hot water running over her did nothing to relax her. She looked down at her chest and saw blood from her wound mixing with the water in a pink trail down her body. Sobs overcame her as she crumpled into a heap on the shower's floor. She wanted nothing more than for someone to hold her, give her some inkling of comfort, but she was all alone.

Karen awoke the next morning to find Sarah still in the shower, the water running ice cold over her weak body. Sarah stayed in the hospital for days. The doctors said she was abnormally feeble from the loss of blood. They even ran tests to see if she had developed anemia. But Sarah knew she hadn't; the nausea told her that even before the test results came back from her blood work. She knew Jareth had left something behind.

* * *

AN II: Thanks goes to Saxonny for helping me revise this pivotal chapter.

* * *

_updated 4/14/2006 and 6/4/2012 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	6. Things Don't Always Go As Planned

Immediately following Chapter 4

Chapter 6: Things Don't Always Go As Planned

Sarah sighed as she exited the bathroom and headed down the hall to her bedroom. She passed the open doorway of her brother's room and paused to watch him play with his best friend. The boys looked so much alike, although Brendon was two inches shorter than Toby, his hair was much blonder and his eyes mismatched. Just like his father's. When Sarah watched her son, she often wondered what traces of her were in his features; all she could see in him was Jareth. She was very thankful, however, that his personality was nothing like his father's.

She wandered quietly to her room, wondering why Joey had really called, scared to take it as the truth. No one knew who the father of her son was. She had never spoken of it, not even written of it in her journal. How would anyone believe that she had sex with a Fae King? She just let them all believe what they wanted to. Karen had blamed herself for Sarah's pregnancy, saying she pushed her too hard to date. Her father figured she wouldn't talk because she had been raped, especially after he found out his grandson's middle name, Cormak, meant 'son of defilement.' In some ways, Sarah herself saw it as rape, which is why she named her son such a thing. Although she had been willing to make love, she had been only sixteen; so naive, so trusting, so in love. So stupid.

She stood in her room, looking at herself in her vanity mirror running a finger over the scar at the base of her neck, then focusing her eyes on the ring on her finger; the object given to her in a lie which she had never been able to take off again, no matter how hard she tried. Why had she been so gullible to listen to Jareth's professions of love when he only wanted to hurt her? She was grateful she'd never seen him again.

She breathed in deeply to clear her head, turned from the mirror and went to her closet, pulling out a t-shirt and blue plaid boxers. She had planned on taking a quick shower so that she could help her father fix dinner, but she was sure her thoughts had made her loose track of time. She threw on her clothes and hurried downstairs to help.

"Hey," Her father started once he saw her enter the kitchen, "Your boss called while you were in the shower. Said something about not hiring Murphy again."

Sarah rolled her eyes and nodded as she stirred the pot of boiling noodles, "Yeah, I know. It's just, he's a good guy. He can't help that he's mentally handicapped. These companies should be accepting of that. He's done every job I've found him just fine. I don't know why they don't keep him."

Robert placed a bowl of green beans in the microwave. "People are afraid of the unfamiliar and push it away before they figure things aren't as bad as they look." He then turned to her, running a hand through his graying brown hair, looking at her with concerned eyes. "How are things going for you, really? Are you holding in there?"

Sarah shrugged, "Brendon is all that matters to me. As long as he's happy, I'm happy."

"Oh, that reminds me, his teacher called and wants to see you tomorrow."

"Damn. Did she say what about?"

Her father shook his head, "She sounded concerned though."

Sarah shrugged, "Breni hasn't complained about anything happening at school…I wonder what it could be."

"Well, dinner's ready. I'll get the boys."

The most Robert did was call up to his son and grandson. Sarah smirked to herself; her father wasn't one to talk much or really do stuff for anyone but himself; she was surprised he started dinner for the family on his own at all. She herself used to be like that, just getting things done with the bare minimum effort; boy had things changed in the past 6 years. Granted, the things she was doing hadn't really changed; she was still doing the chores around the house, but she had a job on top of that. And more importantly—most importantly—she had her son to care for, to educate. Caring for Toby as an infant had been a burden, a 'thing' she had to do as a good daughter/sister. But having a child of her own had changed her, opened her eyes to the personal responsibilities she had as a mother.

Toby and Brendon came running into the kitchen, and when Toby saw the plates and food on the table in there, he frowned.

"Can't we eat in the dinning room today?" Toby asked eagerly.

Sarah shook her head, "No. You know we only eat in there for special occasions."

"But it is special," Her brother's blue eyes shined, "I got all A's on my report card. Breni did too."

"Did you Breni?" Sarah smiled at her son.

"Uh huh. Even in math." Brendon's smile revealed his recently lost front tooth.

Sarah tried not to laugh at the lisp her son's missing tooth caused; it just made him even cuter. "Well it's a good thing winter break starts this weekend, so you can let your brain rest after all that work." Sarah joked, "Now, go sit down."

They all sat together in silence—not the awkward type of noiseless air that occurs when the room is uncomfortable, just the type a woman faces when being with three hungry men stuffing their faces with food.

"So Sar, what did Joey want to talk to you about?" Toby asked after taking a big gulp of soda.

Sarah wasn't prepared to talk on the subject and nearly choked herself on a green bean before swallowing it down hard.

"Sarah!" Her father stood to help her, but she raised her hand to him to show she was alright.

"He…" She had to think of something fast, "wanted to know if they could come over for dinner Friday night. I think that would be nice."

"So soon before Christmas?" Her father asked, "It's not 'til next week. Don't you think having them over then would be better, so we don't have spend double the cost?"

"I…well…"

"Aw, come on, Dad." Toby whined, "Can't Joey come over? It doesn't have to be a real Christmas dinner."

"Maybe, as long as we don't do anything too fancy." Robert frowned, then lightened a bit, "I guess I haven't talked to Iri lately, we can catch up."

"And we can eat in the dinning room." Brendon smilingly added.

After dinner and putting the boys to bed with a King Arthur story, Sarah went to the living room to watch television. The news said the world was falling apart, as usual. She tried to find something interesting to watch, but for a Wednesday night at ten, there was nothing really on but the news. Thankfully the phone rang. She wasn't very surprised it was her Uncle Roy; probably calling to apologize for Joey's prank call.

"Hi sweetie, how are you and your men over there?"

She smiled, "We're fine."

"Hey, I've got a friend who's lookin' for some work and we were wondering what you've got open."

Sarah forced down the urge to laugh. It was often that her uncle called asking this same favor for himself, "Come by my office tomorrow with him and we'll see what he's compatible with."

"Great."

The previous phone call ever on her mind, Sarah asked with concern, "Hey, Roy…is Joey doing okay?"

"Ha, that interesting you ask." Roy laughed, "Kid's been berserk today. Doesn't like our new house guest."

A lump started to form in Sarah's throat, "You've got company?"

"Yeah. He's a pretty okay fellow. The guy needs work and I'm letting him stay here until he can stand on his own." Roy snickered, "Joey probably just thinks I'll give him his room."

Sarah relaxed. Joey was wrong or Roy wouldn't be joking. The Goblin King was too serious to be joked over, "I look forward to meeting him."

"He's already looking forward to meeting you. Stares at your picture all the time." Sarah could hear her aunt start to bicker at him to be quiet, "Irene here's taken a liking to him herself. She thinks he's a real looker. If she was ten years younger, I'd think he might steal her from me."

At her aunts shrieking protest, Sarah laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow. Come by after two. I have to see Brendon's teacher before then."

"Will do, sweetie. Bye."

Unsure of how formal a meeting this would be with Brendon's first grade teacher, Sarah wore a long sleeve navy blue dress and even put on hose and heels; too bad the only winter coat she had, a long grey overcoat, didn't quite match the effect she was going for. As she neared the teacher's office, the sound of her heels echoed off the walls of the empty hallway. It made her even more nervous than she already was, not knowing what to expect. She reached Mrs. Holland's office and knocked on the door. Soon the graying woman let Sarah enter. It was the woman's lunch break, Sarah could tell from the paper plate with a half eaten egg salad sandwich on the desk.

After seating herself, Mrs. Holland motioned for Sarah to sit at a chair on the other side of the desk. "Ms. Williams, I'm glad you've stopped by."

After Sarah sat, she took a deep breath, "My father said you called but didn't say what about. Is something wrong with Brendon's schoolwork?"

"No. Your boy is very bright. You've done more with him than any of the other parents." The woman shifted in her seat as she leaned her elbows onto the table, "No, this is about his emotional state."

"Oh," Sarah looked puzzled, "He's showing no problems at home."

"Probably because he's trying to be strong for you. I spoke to him privately yesterday after he made an outburst."

"He what!"

"He was angered yesterday morning by a boy who was speaking about his father. Brendon became upset and shouted that he wished he knew his own father."

"Oh god," Sarah said, lowering her head and closing her eyes. She had never wanted the day to come when Brendon questioned where he came from, "I didn't know."

"I asked him about it after class and he refused to talk to me about his feelings."

Sarah stood up, "I'll see if he'll talk to me about it."

Mrs. Holland stood with her, "Have you been seeing anyone, Ms. Williams?"

Sarah glared at her, thinking it rude to ask such a thing, "I'm a twenty three year old mother, Mrs. Holland. No one wants someone else's child."

The woman looked at her sympathetically, "I'm only asking because if you were, that might explain why Brendon is behaving this way."

"Oh," Sarah lowered her eyes, embarrassed at being so quick to judge. "There's never been anyone." Then she looked back at the teacher, "But he's got men in his life; my father, Toby…"

"Yes, but not a father of his own."

"But what can I do? I…?"

Mrs. Holland lay a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder, "I'm not suggesting that you marry, Ms. Williams. I'm only saying you need to help your son through this."

Jareth hardly understood anything Roy had told him that morning, but he hoped the man knew what he was doing. Again the Goblin King found that his magicless body required sleep. Despite his new found exhaustion, it had taken him the longest time to fall asleep on the living room couch and then he was woken early in the morning to Irene getting her son ready for school. Joey's protesting of his presence also kept Jareth awake until the boy left. So when Roy had come to wake him not half an hour later to begin preparing for 'job hunting' and teaching him the basics about the American world, Jareth was not in the best humor.

Now he just sat on the couch in his new suit, listening to Roy and trying to remember everything he was being told of his 'human life'-the life of Jareth Johnson. He was 32 and single, from London, England where he studied theater and worked as a librarian until he fell down on his luck and found his way here to the United States. Then there was the issue of making Jareth fake identification--green card, visa, pass port--all these technicalities that had to be created so he had proof he existed. Apparently in this world if one wasn't given a number along with a name at birth, they weren't considered alive.

Roy then took Jareth to a friend of a friend who happened to create the lives of nonexistent people, and for forty bucks and a few photographs, Jareth Johnson suddenly existed.

"Now, if you get caught with these fakes, don't go rattin' on me," Norton the forger said before taking a hit from his cigarette.

Roy nodded but his eyes were focused on the merchandise, checking it for any mistakes. He suddenly threw the paper in his hand down, "Shit Nort. You put Landon. I can't show Sarah this…"

Jareth had been waiting at the edge of the room for the men to arrange everything. Since the work didn't involve him, he had little else to do then to burry himself in his own thoughts. But at the mention of her name, Jareth began to pay attention.

"Landon, London-who will notice?" Nort sneered, blowing out smoke through his nose.

"She will, damn it! We can't go today, it'll take too long to make a new one." Roy scratched his head with one hand, mumbling, "I can't afford this."

"What is the problem?" Jareth walked over, finally voicing himself.

"Norton here screwed up. We can't go to Sarah until he fixes it," Roy then pointed a stern finger at Nort, "And we ain't payin' for your mistake."

"Hey, I told you…" Norton started.

"She'll notice. She's taught to spot illegal papes and she won't go easy just 'cause I'm family." Roy stated.

Jareth was more impressed with this girl every time she was spoken of, "Your niece sounds honorable." He added, picking up the license with his picture on it, "It is unfortunate this world is so policy driven that even honest men such as myself have to lie."

Roy smiled at him, "Everyone's got a demon on their shoulder. I'm sure you've got an evil streak. You didn't learn that left hook from playing tea."

Jareth grinned, "I have my moments, but you my friend are an artist at your devilish craft if you have never been caught."

"Exactly," Roy turned rough on him, "And I don't plan on ever getting' caught. GOT THAT? If you get found out, like Nort said, you keep your trap tight about us."

The grin left Jareth's face and he gave a single nod of acknowledgement. He certainly admired Roy to a degree, but he could only bend his 'kingy' mind so far with what he would allow the man to say to him. It was difficult to restrain himself from reminding Roy how to speak to a king. There may not be a system of hierarchy in this world, but Jareth wasn't from this world and was still a king. "What ever happens to me, I WILL hold you FULLY accountable."

Roy backed off, remembering who Jareth really was; even without magic he was still a very intimidating presence. Uneasily, Roy stood up, "I'd better call Sarah and tell her we'll reschedule."

Sarah left her sons school, but not without first saying goodbye. She found Brendon on the school playground playing kickball in the melting snow with his classmates. At seeing him running quickly after the ball, her mother hen instincts kicked in and she yelled for him to stop and walk to her. She wasn't unjustified in her means. She wanted him to have all the fun a normal little boy should have, but he wasn't normal. He had been borne with a heart condition, had spent the first months of life fighting to live, and even at six years old he was still fighting that battle. Only the medication he took everyday allowed him to live semi-normally. And that did not include playing sports or doing anything very physical. If she could have, Sarah would have walked right over to the Incharge over the children and give them a piece of her mind for letting her son be involved in the game, but she didn't want to cause a scene and didn't want Brendon's friends to think him a loser.

Brendon walked over to her a little out of breathe, but his eyes were bright, "Mom, what are you doing here?'

She crouched herself down to his eye level, glad her skirt was long enough for her to look descent doing so, "I wanted to come see you…play. Are you winning?"

He shook his head and asked her to play with them, but in her dress and heels…not to mention the cold, she could hardly do anything. He sadly accepted she had to go and wasn't ashamed to hug her in front of his friends.

She pulled back from him and looked into his blue and green eyes, patting his nose with her index finger "Just remember grandpa will pick you and uncle Toby up today."

He smiled at her, "Yep, but you'll be home when I get there."

"That's right." Her smile faded as she remembered what Mrs. Holland had told her, "And I need to talk to you about something, so don't let me forget."

Brendon noticed his mother's sadness, "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just, Mrs. Holland told me you got mad yesterday, when a boy talked about his dad."

It saddened Sarah to see him avert his eyes from her and frown, "Everyone else has a dad…Nick even has two."

"You have grandpa, and me. What makes you want a dad?"

Brendon shrugged, "I don't know."

Sarah couldn't believe he was too shy to tell her. He told her everything, "Come on, Breni, it's okay."

"No, you'll get mad. You didn't like my dad."

Sarah's eyes widened; she'd never talked to anyone about his 'father' in front of him for him to know anything about how she felt. "Who told you that?"

"Joey and Aunt Iri. I heard them talkin' at his birthday, when I sleeped over."

"Well, what did they say?"

"That he must have hurt you a lot to hate him enough to not even talk 'bout him. Did he?"

So everyone knew at least that much, even her son now. Unconsciously she ran her hand under her collar to her scar. "Yes, he did."

"Was he mean?"

"I don't know." Sarah sighed and looked into his eyes, "The truth is, Breni, I hardly knew him"

"Oh." He looked hurt that she couldn't tell him more.

To brighten his spirits, she added, "Hey, we're having dinner with Aunt Irene and Uncle Roy tomorrow."

"Will Joey come?" At his mother's nod he grinned and jumped for a second, then took a hold of her hand and marched her towards the parking lot across from the playground. "Now go to work and make money."

She smiled at him, then sternly saluted, "Yes Sir."

The streets were wet from the melting snow, the sun's reflection bounced off the glistening pavement straight into Sarah's eyes as she pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall that held her workplace. Like usual, she could only find a spot the furthest place possible from her office, Thompson's Temp. Agency, the place she'd worked the past three years. At one time it had been she who had stepped through its doors looking for a job. Now she was the one people came to for help. She liked her boss, Mr. Thompson, especially since he never once mentioned how unfortunate it was that she was an unwed mother. He didn't treat her differently from her co-workers and even played with Brendon when she brought him in. The only complaint she had with the man was how he sometimes turned people away. It was his profession to find people jobs, yet if they are one point off of the Affirmative Action requirements, he thought he could turn them out. Well, she was more open to give people chances.

She pushed open the door to the office, the bells placed at the top clinked against the glass as it shut behind her. There were three people waiting to be interviewed, two teenage girls and one man, probably in his sixties. All were dressed nicely; those wanting jobs always wore their best, but it was Sarah's job to look beyond appearance and find their true story. If she didn't get their stories, find out where they came from and why they needed her, then she could end up giving them positions that they hate; she had encountered a few of those herself and she didn't wish that for anyone.

"Sarah, you're here." Donna, the secretary for Mr. Thompson and for the entire office, called out to Sarah when she saw her enter, raising her reading glasses to the top of her head so she could read what she had written on a post it note, which she held close to her dark eyes, "You've got one message. Your uncle said he can't make it in today and has to reschedule."

Sarah smiled to herself and shook her head. Roy probably tried to forge papers for this guy and found a mistake he wouldn't want her to see. She was well aware of her uncle's pastimes, although she was certain he had no idea she knew. She helped his friends regardless. If someone needed work and was willing to look for it, then no matter their background, they shouldn't be punished for trying to better themselves. She didn't think of her involvement as an illegal action; how could helping others be wrong?

She dialed her uncle's house, but no one answered there, so she tried his cell phone after she found the number in her address book. She was lucky he answered. "Hey Roy. I heard you called."

The noise on the other end sounded like he was outside somewhere with cars passing near by, "Yeah, something's come up so I can't make it today. What does tomorrow look like for you?"

"I have no one interviewing around ten. That won't be too early for your friend, will it?" Sarah teased. One of his previous friends refused to do anything until 3 in the afternoon-someone lazier than her uncle himself.

He sounded annoyed by her, "You are worse than your aunt. Ten is fine."

"Great, see you tomorrow then. Oh, and for dinner, have Irene make her sweet potato…"

"Dinner?"

Sarah snapped her mouth shut. She had totally forgotten to ask if they even had time to come over; it had been talked about so much that it seemed like an already arranged thing, "Um, if you are free tomorrow night, would you and Irene like to come to dinner over here for sort of a pre-Christmas get together?"

"Depends on what you are cooking."

"I'm not sure yet. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, no chicken. My friend is sick of that. Other than that, how but an all out Christmas dinner. Ham, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes…"

"Well, Dad doesn't want anything fancy, but I think I can still do all that with his help. Just beg Irene to make her sweet potato casserole. I absolutely love that stuff." Sarah laughed, then got a bit more serious, her mind drifting back to her cousin's call the previous night, "Is Joey any better about your friend?"

"Ah, let me see--NO. Basically told the man he was an ameba, then headed straight to school." Roy chuckled, "Jareth sure is forgiving."

Sarah blinked hard. Did she hear him correctly? Her voice sounded frightened, though she didn't intend to. "What was his name again?"

"Jar…"

"Damn!" Sarah shouted when the phone went static. She raised her voice, "Roy, you're breaking up."

"S….ry, w..ing under a bridge. Dang technology. OH, that reminds me, your aunt asked me to pick up her film from Walmart-we're headed there for clothes anyway."

Sarah listened to him on the other end, babbling on about his list of 'to dos' as if she weren't even there, but then, "Well, kiddo, I better get off here. See you at ten then?"

Sarah nodded her head unconsciously, "Yeah. Bye."

"Yep, I thought so." Roy said after hanging up with his niece. He put the phone back into his coat pocket, then pulled the coat tighter around him to block the chilly air.

"Thought what?" Jareth asked, walking beside him.

"She is the one who told Joey about you. She knew your name when I said it." He turned a concerned eye to his friend, "She sounded a little scared by it."

Jareth shook his head once with frustration, "For the life of me, I do not know her." Then he gave a sly grin to Roy, "I am sure I would have remembered a face as beautiful as hers."

Roy smiled slightly, "Hey, that's my niece you're talkin' about."

* * *

AN: I PROMISE with all my heart that the LABYRINTH itself and all its inhabitants will appear in this story; just give me time...this is almost an epic to me. Anyway, I want to thank Cormak for all her support and putting up with my many questions. Not only that, she herself is a phenomenal writer…as I am sure many of you have come to know. To thank her, I have dedicated Brendon's middle name to her…on accident really. The thing is, I was looking up meanings of names so that I could name their son just perfectly, and what do you know, when I entered Cormac, there it was. Perfect match. Of course, the story explains the meaning if you need to go back and refresh. I also want to thank Angie for being my Beta on this chapter.

* * *

_updated 4/14/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	7. Remembrance of a Meeting

Disclaimer: Henson. For those of you who are also reading "Linda's Wish", there are a few things mentioned here that have not come up yet in that story...of course they will, but I haven't posted them yet and probably won't for a few days (Give it a week). It's not a huge spoiler or anything, but if you want to wait on this story until that one is finished, you have my permission.

* * *

Chapter 7: Remembrance of a Meeting

Roy and Jareth walked on in silence a while longer, headed to a thrift store down the block from Norton's shop where Roy figured they could find cheap shoes for Jareth. The king had been walking around in his white boots for two days and no matter how well crafted they were, they definitely would not do. Irene said it was wrong, especially since it was after something called Labor Day, and ordered Roy to get suitable shoes.

At Roy's huff, Jareth inquired as to what was on his mind and he answered, "I was just thinking about Sarah. She is the most generous person I've ever known; yet even her own mother resents her…and always has. Hey, it is your job to take unwanted kids, ain't it?"

"Only if they are wished too me, I cannot just steal them." Jareth was again annoyed at how his position was misunderstood.

"Well, what if Sarah's mom wished her away?"

Jareth shook his head, "If so I would not have returned her. I haven't had anyone earn back their child for nearly a century."

"Don't talk like that," Roy joked, "It makes me feel young."

Jareth wasn't exactly pleased with the footwear that Roy chose for him--brown leather loafers and a pair of black sneakers--but it was another step for him to fit in with this world.

They returned home to Irene and told her of Sarah's knowledge of the Goblin King and Roy's suspicion that Linda had wished Sarah away as a child.

"I know how we can find out for sure." Irene stated, "Ask Linda."

Roy sneered, "Like she'd even pay spit for the likes of us. She's probably not even in the country."

"Well it doesn't hurt to try--unless Jareth doesn't care to know."

"I'm intrigued as to how I am known by Sarah, so please, proceed."

At four, Joey returned from school and went straight to his video games--deliberately ignoring anything he was told. Jareth didn't like feeling guilty for this boy's hatred when for all he could tell, it was unjustified. But if Joey hated him so much without having met him before yesterday, that indicated his cousin's hatred for the Goblin King was even greater. If Jareth had met Sarah, what could he have possibly done to her to receive such loathing?

Suddenly, Irene gave a successful yelp from the couch. "Linda, hi. I've been trying to reach you for hours…Yes, Sarah and Brendon are fine. Now, I have a quirky question to ask you, but just give me a simple yes or no. Have you ever met the Goblin King….because I just know." Irene nodded and smiled broadly to Jareth, but kept her attention on what was being said to her on the other end, but then she frowned, "When she was three? Why did you make the wish anyway…." Irene rolled her eyes, which landed on Roy and she mouthed the word 'career.' "And you didn't want her back but he gave her to you anyway…Did he now?"

"I did what?" Jareth asked, desiring to listen first hand to what she was being told, but Irene shushed him and listened to Linda a few moments more without speaking.

Irene then nodded with sad eyes to the air, "Uh…Right. I won't say anything to her..." For a second her eyes flared with fire, "Don't you threaten me with your lawyer. We've got enough on our hands...Okay, yeah, you can go."

After she hung up, Jareth stood over her intently, "Well."

She didn't look at him, but said shortly, "You know the answer."

"There was more, tell me."

Irene shook her head but at Jareth's threatening stance, she huffed, "You told her Sarah was the fulfillment of some prophecy--that even the book said she belonged 'Underground'."

"A prophecy?" Roy turned to Jareth, who himself looked confused.

"Yeah--something about an earthquake." Irene shrugged.

"By the Fates." Jareth whispered, "It can't be true."

"What?" Roy asked.

"I was told my queen would come when the Underground shook, but, it hasn't happened yet."

"Linda said it happened when she was there."

Jareth paced the room, trying to reach into his mind to find what was missing, how he could be missing so many years of his life. "I don't remember." His eyes fell on a picture of Sarah on the shelf above the television and he picked it up "Even if I can't, surely Sarah shouldn't remember if she was only three…" Judging by the picture he now held of her, she looked still like a teenager, not yet a woman, "that was what, fifteen years ago?"

Irene shook her head, "Twenty. The picture you are holding was taken four years ago."

Jareth hadn't looked at this picture before. In the ones of Sarah in the upstairs hallway she was younger and her eyes held happiness, dreams. In this picture, however, her dreams were gone and her eyes showed a sorrow that reached her soul. And she wasn't alone. A blonde toddler of two sat on her lap. His eyes weren't shining either. Jareth felt as though he had seen this boy before, although it was a different child from who he understood to be her brother in the pictures upstairs.

"Who is this child?"

"Sarah's son, Brendon." Irene answered with a fondness, "Our little fighter."

"Son?" Jareth was astonished. From what he'd heard of this virtuous young woman it was the last thing he would have expected to hear of her. No one had mentioned the son before now; no doubt there was an unmentioned husband as well, "Where is the boy's father then? He's not in the picture."

Irene sounded disappointed as she nodded, "No one knows who his father was. Sarah's too full of hatred to speak of him. I think she hides that she loved him, who ever he was." To herself, Irene said, "She's too strong not to have done it without love."

Jareth brushed his fingers over both faces in his hands, "Bastard was a fool to have left them."

"That bastard, unless he was a teenager like her, would have been sent to prison if he'd have stayed around," Roy growled, "She was only sixteen."

"Is that too young for mortal girls to have relations?" Jareth asked, "I am quite certain children have been wished away by girls younger over the ages."

"That might be, but in this age it is completely wrong." Irene snapped. She seemed to be too angry to remain idol, so she began to stack the magazines that were strewn over the table, "Girls that age are still babies themselves, don't know what they want out of life yet. It ruins them--but Sarah didn't let it ruin her. She didn't drop out of high school, not even when Karen died. She kept going. Sarah's always been strong, and even more so for Breni." Finished cleaning, Irene flopped herself onto the couch again, "But it destroyed her in a way. She stopped dreaming, stopped wishing for a future."

Jareth placed the photograph back on the shelf, "Unfortunate."

"Yeah," Roy stated, "I can tell you, before Brendon was borne, she was going to be something--maybe even follow in her mother's footsteps and be an actress."

"Linda was an actress?" Something about that term tickled Jareth's mind, "I don't know if I've ever seen this woman. Do you have a photograph of her as well?"

"Photo?" Roy got up and walked to a cabinet beside the television and pulled a small box from it, "We've got better than pictures of her. Joey, turn that thing off so I can show Jareth her 'movie.'"

Joey didn't bother arguing and just left to his room--without turning off his game.

"That boy…" Roy shook his head as he put the tape in the VCR, "Well, let me fast forward. There is this one part where Linda acts just like her actual self."

"I don't know why my brother ever married her." Irene started to grumble under her breath.

Jareth watched the picture move forward until it finally got to the point Roy mentioned. The woman had long, black hair like her daughter, but her green eyes were seductive and movements cat like the way she was touching her co-star…

"I remember her," Jareth said gruffly, "Charming woman."

"What did she do?" Irene asked.

"She tried to seduce me so she wouldn't have to fight for her daughter."

"Sounds like something she would do." Irene said, shifting into the couch and folding her arms, "She was always cheating on Robert."

"Do you remember anything else?" Roy asked.

Along with the memory of Linda came images of the one she wished to him. The ground did shake, and so had Sarah, her tiny body convulsing from the mere touch of his bare hand. Jareth nodded to them, "When I touched Sarah, my magic invaded her body and she began to shake, as did the whole Labyrinth. And then she lay so still; even my goblins had thought I had killed her. I had never felt guilt until that day." He said the last bit softly, a self-revelation.

"But she didn't die." Roy said.

"No." Jareth answered thankfully.

"That doesn't explain why you gave her back. Linda didn't deserve her and didn't want her." Irene reminded him.

"Nor did Sarah deserve to be turned into a goblin!" Jareth shot back as he looked down on them. They looked at him strangely for his sudden outburst; they couldn't possibly know what he felt for that child, how hard it had been giving her back. He sat down Indian style on the carpet, eyes looking at nothing as he voiced his memories; "I had never seen such a lively, happy child as Sarah. Usually parents who wish their children away have something to complain about--the child misbehaves, the child is misshapen--but there was no reason for Sarah to have been loathed by her mother. She was so full of love for Linda, and she had a caring heart…although she was mischievous." He laughed to himself; "She stole a toy from a goblin and tried everything to keep it for herself, even enact revenge when it was finally taken away from her." He shook his head and looked back at the couple, "I just couldn't let her be changed."

Roy smiled knowingly at him, "So this prophecy had nothin' to do with your decision."

"No. I didn't even know the prophecy existed until after I had already given her back. Besides, she was only three years old. And had I kept her…." He chuckled, "I certainly cannot gain an heir through one who is a goblin."

Irene frowned, "If you saved her, then why does she hate you? It doesn't make sense." A bell went off from the kitchen and she rose, "That's the lasagna. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes. Roy, get Joey."

Jareth rose from the floor, "Roy, let me. I'd like the boy to stop seeing me as the villain."

"Good luck."

Jareth went up to Joey's room and tried the handle, but it was locked. He shook his head, forgetting that here, he had to ask permission to enter rooms that were not his own. He was frustrated with all the formalities this world held. If this were his land, he'd be able to enter any door, no questions asked, but he wasn't king here. He had to ask if he wanted things done. Jareth raise his hand and knocked on the door. The boy gave a reply, to which the king answered, "It's Jareth. I need to speak to you."

"Go away." Joey shouted.

"I will not." Jareth said sternly.

"I wish…"

"Stop!"

"She said if you ever came near here to wish you to HELL for what you did."

What the hell had he done? "Joey, as far as I know, I have never met the woman."

"Yes you have. She said so."

Maybe the boy had some answers, "What did she tell you then?"

"She said you took Toby and made her go through the Labyrinth and she beat you anyway, but then you came back and tricked her."

Sarah beat him? No one had ever completed the Labyrinth; he or the maze had always decided when to give a child back on what he observed of the wisher while they tried to win their child back--but if she told Joey she completed the Labyrinth, surely he would have remembered such a feat. "She is lying."

"No she isn't. I've read the book, it's all there." Joey said through the door.

"I don't believe it."

Jareth heard the door unlock and Joey stepped out, "Believe it. I can't wait to see what she does with you tomorrow. I bet you'll wish I'd have sent you to Hell instead of having to face her."

Jareth smirked at him, "Think she has that much power, do you?"

"I know she does."

"Listen," Jareth began, trying to sound calm, "The only thing of I know Sarah is that I gave her back when she herself was wished to me. If she wished her brother to me also, than that is her fault, not mine. All I know of Toby is what I have seen of him in these pictures. Her hatred is unjustified and I would like you to forget what ever she's told you and look at these facts. I am liked by your parents and am grateful to them for assisting me. I have not harmed nor lied to either of them, or to you. Take me for who I am now, in person, and not from the tales of someone I don't even know." Joey stared at him blankly, "Do I make any sense?"

"Dinner's on the table," Irene called up the stairs.

Jareth lay a soft hand on Joey's shoulder, "Joey, do you understand?"

The boy surprised Jareth as he shrugged off his hand, "You're a pretty good diplomat. Really do know how to be a king, manipulate to get what you want. You almost had me fooled."

Jareth backed off, "I'm not trying to force you into anything unreasonable. You can continue to hate me if you so choose, but I am telling the truth."

The boy shook his head in mock laughter, "Let's just go eat."

No matter how much Irene tried to start up a conversation, the men with her were in no mood for talking. Jareth was polite and answered any questions she might have for him--how he became king, how often people really wish their children away--but he never went into detail unless he felt the information would make him more acceptable in Joey's eyes. Joey didn't avoid Jareth's glances as he had earlier that day; the boy seemed confident he had figured the Goblin King out.

After dinner, Jareth imitated Roy and put his dish and utensils in the dishwasher and then went to rest on his makeshift bed, which at the moment was being used by Roy for what it was, a typical couch. While sitting, there was nothing else to do but watch Joey play his video game on the television. For once, Jareth missed the goblins. They were far more interesting than watching a stationary car have things move around it. At least when watching them he saw variety. They would even hold contests to amuse him; such shows were often outrageous and so chaotic that they often forgot what they were doing and instead ended up having a mass brawl. The only remarkable things to entertain him these two days on Earth, however, were his change in appearance and the information linking him to the one person he felt could help him get home. It would be hard waiting for the next fourteen hours to pass before he would finally get to meet Sarah and get solid answers to what was going on.

It seemed Joey tired of this game and he put in a new game entitled 'Mortal Kombat.' Just watching one round peeked Jareth's interest. There was strategy to this game, placement of moves and no guarantee anything would lead to victory. But this game didn't interest Roy, who left the room, telling Joey to be in bed by ten.

"Joey, may I join you?" Jareth voiced once his friend had gone.

Joey pushed the pause button and turned, "You're joking, right?"

"No. We do not have such games in my world." Jareth said as he moved to sit on the floor beside the boy, "Teach me."

Joey shrugged and plugged in a second controller, "Okay. So who do you want to be?"

"The man with lightening."

Joey looked at him funny, "What do you want to be him for? He doesn't do anything special other than make lightening and sink through the floor."

"Humor me."

The boy huffed, holding out his controller so Jareth could mimic his movements, "I don't really know his moves that well, but if you push up and B, he'll shoot lightening, and push down and he'll sink into the ground. Other than that, just push the buttons, see what you can make him do."

They started their game of combat, and Joey completely blew Jareth out of the water. Jareth tried to not let his lack of knowledge of such games frustrate him, but the thought kept creeping into his head that he was being beaten by a child. He didn't even realize it, but a grunt or two escaped his lips with every miscalculated move.

Suddenly Joey reached to the game machine and turned the game off, right in the middle of a battle.

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked, slightly annoyed.

"You sure don't know much about fighting." Joey said, almost sounding disappointed.

"I assure you, I am quite capable of fighting," then Jareth grinned, jabbing Joey playfully in his side. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Joey held up his hands in submission, nearly looking frightened, "No, no, that's alright."

Jareth frowned and moved a bit away from the boy, "I didn't intend to scare you."

Joey huffed, putting on a false air of surety, "Me, scared of you. Ha." Joey suddenly smirked, as if he had thought of a funny joke, and reached into his collection of cartages and pulled out one with a very brightly colored label. "Let's see if this is more your style."

On the screen came strange cartoon creatures that made cutesy chirping noises and the music was very cheerful. Jareth wasn't amused; this game looked childish. He wondered what the boy was trying to pull. Joey set up the creatures Jareth was supposed to fight with, then handed Jareth his controller back.

"What is this game?"

"It's Pokemon." Joey said, settling down on the floor again, "You tell the Pokemon what to do and they fight each other until they're knocked out."

Jareth didn't voice his protest; he might as well be silent and give it a chance. Besides, spending the time with Joey seemed to be easing the boy's nerves about him. It turned out, Jareth wasn't disappointed with this Pokemon game; in fact, he enjoyed it more. The use of buttons was more direct, and it was similar to Mortal Kombat in the need for strategy but lacking in the area of unnecessary bloody violence.

Five minutes before ten, Jareth found the switch to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey," the boy shouted, "I was going to beat you. Piece of cake."

Jareth grinned, "I doubt it would have been that simple. Dewgong isn't strong against lightening, which was my next move."

"Dang." Joey said, realizing Jareth would have beaten him.

"Go on up. I do not want to make you disobey your parents."

While Joey gathered his game equipment and put it in the cabinet, Jareth moved to pull out the blankets Irene had stuffed for him behind the couch and arranged them somewhat as sheets over the couch. He then went into the downstairs bathroom and put on the sweat pants and t-shirt she had left for him to sleep in; he had to admit they were comfortable too. When he came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to find Joey still there, waiting for him on the makeshift bed.

"J, can I ask you something?"

Jareth was taken back by the boy's informal addressing of him; not that objected, it was just...Joey sounded civil. "Of course."

"You're a king, right. You rule over ugly, farty goblins and take babies 'if' they are wished to you."

"When the occasion calls." His eyes narrowed, unsure of where Joey was going.

"Then what are you doing here? Why did you leave your kingdom? Did you get kicked out? Did you come to get back at Sarah for defeating you?"

"Do you want all of those answered at once?" Jareth smirked at him; so many of the same questions he wanted answered for himself, "It's quite simple. I DO NOT KNOW."

"You have to know something. You can't have complete amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"It's what we call it when we forget big pieces of stuff."

"It seems I have lost memory of the past 20 years." Jareth said, moving to sit next to the boy.

Joey looked at him funny, "That would mean you wouldn't remember Sarah."

Jareth nodded, "As I told you before. Do you finally believe me?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. Who do I believe, my cousin or a stranger who she hates?"

Jareth shifted uncomfortably, "I am sure if I were in your position I would suspect the same thing, but look at it this way. I am lost and I need help. That is all I am asking. Whatever brought me here, I don't care about it. I'm in this world now, and until I figure out how I got here, I'm going to live in it like everyone else. And I'd like your help doing so." Jareth turned seriously to Joey, "I know only what I am taught of this world. I'm grasping things slowly, but your parents can only show me so much. I'd like it if you would help me."

Joey pondered it a minute, not looking at Jareth, "Uh, well, I guess...but Sarah's really convinced you're bad."

"Are you?"

Joey shook his head, "I don't know." He stood, still shaking his head, trying to figure things out as he headed up to bed. Halfway up the stairs, he paused, "You were right. I shouldn't have judged you. You're pretty cool."

Jareth had been nearly ready to give up on the boy; he smiled in relief. "Thank you. Now go."

"I'm not saying I trust you." Joey flashed him a sly smile.

Jareth frowned at him, but it was a teasing frown as he pointed up the stairs, "Go."

Once Joey was gone, Jareth smiled to himself, feeling he had reached the boy. He was sure the house would be more civil now without Joey arguing over him. He looked around the living room for a moment, trying to decide if he wanted to find something to do or just go straight to sleep. It didn't take but a second for him to decide that sleep would be nice.

* * *

AN: I am sorry for those of you who know what the actual buttons to push are for Mortal Combat, I just have no clue. And imagine it's an N64' because that's all I've ever played. Reviews are quite welcome, desired, eagerly awaited. If you think anything is out of character, please let me know so I can fix it.

* * *

_updated 4/14/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	8. Face to Face

AN: Sorry it has been so long between chapters. I had totally expected to post a week ago, but something came up that got my muse down, so she wanted to be absolutely sure I was okay with this chapter before posting it. I think I'm satisfied; just let me know if you are.

* * *

Chapter 8: Face to Face

"J?" The king was being shaken slightly from someone holding his shoulder, "Hey, Jareth, wake up."

Jareth opened his eyes, only to find he was laying on his stomach, his vision blurry from being right against the cushion. He rolled over to see who was bothering him to find Joey's face very near. From the amount of light in the room, he could see it was early morning. "Yes, Joey."

"I was thinkin', Sarah was telling the truth…"

Jareth sat up, angered that the boy had changed his mind, "I told you I don't remem…"

"I know, just hear me out." Joey took a step back, just incase the king would be mad at what he had to say, "She knows you even if you don't know her. If I could tell who you were with never meeting you before, she's gonna know straight off you're still you. She'll be mad, I know it, but you can't let her get to you."

"I didn't let you anger me," Jareth stretched out his neck, which ached from laying on the couch. "I think I can handle myself with her."

Joey laughed, "You don't know Sarah. You've got to show her like you showed me that you're a good guy."

Irene stepped into the room from upstairs, "Joey, leave him alone and eat something before the bus gets here." She grabbed her son by the shoulders off to the kitchen.

Joey looked intently to Jareth as he was forced away. "Tell her you take kids because they're given to you. She'll understand then. You have to stay who you are now and not who she remembers."

Roy came downstairs just as his son went to the kitchen, "Hey J. Great. You're up. Go take a shower and then we have to get."

Jareth tried to push himself up off the couch, only to have the muscles in his shoulders buckle under the pressure. He rolled his shoulder as far as he could, wincing through the pain. Sleeping on the couch had not been the best for his bruised back. He didn't remember feeling this bad after leaving the couch the previous morning. Perhaps his body didn't know how to heal itself without magic and was regressing? Well, at least his wrist was functional; now only his back refused to move properly. After a moment he forced himself to rise and dragged himself to the shower upstairs.

Jareth's first experience with showering the previous day had been quiet shocking. Although Roy had shown him how to get hot water, he had a session of trial and error before he actually received any. The shock of the cold liquid made his body tense and he could especially feel the bruise on the back of his shoulder then. But once the hot water ran, all his muscles relaxed and he gratefully let the water flow over him.

It was easier to find the hot water today. He put the sweet smelling liquid called shampoo in his wet hair and scrubbed it in, then rinsed it as Irene had instructed. Then he lathered soap over his body, all the while thinking how curious this ritual of bathing was. Once done, he turned the water off and dried himself. He dressed into the suit, watching as his fingers did every button. He was so unused to seeing his bare hands, let alone actually feeling with them. He had kept them covered most of his life because of how dangerous the magic made his touch. The magic was unstable, his curse for being partially human. What he had done to little Sarah proved that, and he had never removed his gloves again after that, not even in sleep—at least as far as he remembered. He found it odd that he could remember she was wished to him and yet didn't know if he had taken any children after her.

Once he exited the still steamy bathroom, Irene was waiting outside for him, "Back inside--I'm gonna make you look gorgeous for Sarah."

"Irene," Jareth frowned, "I do not need…"

She pushed him inside, "Yes, you do."

Jareth plopped down on the covered toilet reluctantly, "I do not see the point in this."

"Okay, I'll fess up," She started pulling combs and gel from the shelf behind him, "A prophecy's a prophecy. You and Sarah were meant to be together. But I know she thinks poorly of you…"

"I've never met the…"

Irene looked him in the eyes, "You have, and I'm not just talking about when she was three. Whatever feeling she has came from somewhere…"

"She hates me." Jareth breathed out, "So much so that she taught Joey to wish."

"What's wrong with wishing?"

Jareth had to think on how to present what he perceived to be the reason, "Fae live by magic. It comes borne in us, but it is different with humans. Earth has no natural magic, but sometimes, individual mortals can became attuned to the magic of my world through mere belief. The magic is attracted to them and it will do what they wish." He laughed uneasily, "Your son almost wished me to oblivion last night because Sarah told him to do so if he ever encountered me. If Sarah is truly of the prophecy, magic may already be with her." He didn't want to admit to anything regarding Sarah being his intended bride, especially knowing what she had led Joey to believe, "And Joey was given instructions by her, so his wish might have succeeded had I not stopped him." Then he said lowly, almost to himself, "She wants me dead."

Irene paused combing his hair a moment, and her green eyes smiled slyly, "Maybe you shouldn't have stopped him then."

Jareth's heart dropped; was she being serious? Was she too starting to believe the lies? "Irene, I…"

"Jareth, I was only teasing. Good lord, you are too tense." Irene frowned, looking from his eyes to some place on his forehead. He only realized what she was looking at when she began to peal back the Band-Aid, which he had faithfully kept on for two days, "Here, I might as well see how your scar is doing."

As all modern humans know, removing a Band-Aid is often a painful process. But to a Goblin King who formerly had magic to protect him from feeling a sting from such a trifle action, it was even worse, for he was experiencing it for the first time. He probably wouldn't have felt like yelping like a child had she ripped the thing off, but she insisted on removing it slowly. Only seconds went by as she did this, but he couldn't take it and he raised his hand, tearing the strip from his brow, eyes blazing with an explanation on why there was pain if this was part of the healing process.

"What did I tell you?" Iri smirked, "Ya' big baby. Well, let me see the damage." Iri said, examining the wound with her eyes just centimeters from it. "I'm wondering if I should have taken you for stitches…"

"What is that on your breath?" Jareth asked, shying his face away from the foul smell; it reminded him of something he had smelt once, at a time of great destruction and decay.

"Huh?" Iri's green eyes looked confused, then brightened, "Oh, I smoke. Not that often, but…I'll let you try it some time."

"I think not."

"Yeah, it's not good for you anyway. Well, you're not bleeding, and I don't think you need to wear a Band-Aid anymore. Just put a little Neosporin on it." She proceeded to finish fixing him up, messing with his hair once again. Then her eyes got that curious look once again, "Magic is really that strong? Wishing could have killed you?"

Jareth nodded, "If a mortal blessed by the magic wished for anything at all, just by saying the words 'I wish,' they could get what they asked for."

Roy knocked on the door that moment and peeked his head on, "Are you done yet? It's almost 9:15…we gotta beat traffic."

Irene huffed impatiently, "Give us a minute, Roy. We're talking."

"Well, hurry it up." Roy said before leaving.

Jareth smiled curiously, "How is it you are married? You both seem so…"

"Different? Yeah, well, you know…crazy things happen when you're drunk." Irene shrugged, putting things back on the bathroom shelf, "I love him, I do, but it took a while to get there."

Jareth raised his brow, but didn't push for her to explain the hardships of her marriage, "I suppose love does take time."

"Yeah, well, we rushed in." She turned away from him, seemingly ashamed of herself, "At least you know who you are meant to be with."

Jareth shook his head, "No, I don't know. Sarah is repulsed by the thought of me, if your son's words are true. How will I ever get close to her? Then again, do I want risk facing my destruction seeing her if that's what she intends?"

"So are you saying you won't go?" Irene turned back to him, "You have to get a job. Really, you do. If it wasn't the holidays, we wouldn't be pushing, but Roy is right, you have to help. There are other people you can see at her place to get a job if you don't want to face her, but you can't back out of this."

"I'm not saying I will. I just wish I knew what to expect." Jareth stood up, "I have no way of guarding myself here."

"Neither do the rest of us, and we never had magic to begin with," Irene said. "What is life without taking chances?"

* * *

"…but Dad, he won't get in trouble."

Sarah looked up from fixing the boy's lunches as her father and brother entered the kitchen.

"You are not taking Merlin to school and that is final. He's too old to be around so many kids." Robert said, taking a mug out of the cabinet and pouring himself coffee Sarah had made. "Guys, I have got to run."

"Just don't forget you are picking the boys up today." Sarah called to her father's fleeting form.

"Sarah, can I take your scrapbook of Linda to school?" Toby asked, pouring a bowl of Cheerio's.

"What do you want that for?" Sarah stopped making the sandwiches at the strange request.

"Show and Tell. We're supposed to bring in neat things about our family today. I thought Merlin would be way cool, but dad says I can't. And Linda's really famous and…" the boy shrugged, "She's kinda like my mom."

"No, she isn't," Sarah focused on putting the sandwiches in the lunchboxes instead of any negative thoughts she could so easily conjure about her mother. She said under her breath, "You wouldn't want her as your mother."

"So I can't take it?" Toby sounded disappointed.

"Oh, you can, it's just…never mind." How could she begin to explain the difficulties of Linda to her brother when she knew he admired the woman's fame? Sarah sighed, unable to bring herself to break Toby's illusions, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yep." Toby said, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "It's in your closet, right?"

Sarah nodded, grabbing bags of potato chips to put in the lunchboxes from on top of the fridge, "Unless someone else moved it."

"What's he wantin' mom?" Brendon spoke up, having been sitting at the kitchen table eating his breakfast.

"Grandma Linda's scrapbook."

Sarah nearly jumped out of her shoes at the crash of Toby's bowl in the sink. She couldn't believe he had eaten that fast, but he bolted out of the kitchen and up to her room to find the scrapbook. Sarah rolled her eyes, it wasn't that important a book to rush for. Sarah turned to her son, whose bowl of Kix was only half eaten, "Breni, you better hurry. We'll leave in five minutes for school."

He hurriedly finished his cereal and left his bowl on the table, rushing to the living room to put on his coat and grab his backpack. Sarah shook her head and smiled to herself; she wished she still had that much energy. Maybe someday, when things got slower.

She grabbed the boy's lunchboxes and her own purse from the kitchen table, pulling out the keys from inside it without dropping everything else. "Toby, Breni, let's go."

It took them five more minutes to actually get organized enough to make it to the car. First of all, Toby couldn't find her scrapbook, and when she went to her room to help him, she found he had strewn everything apart and it took much strength not to get mad at him. Then Breni tripped on the thin sheet of ice that had formed on the driveway; she made sure he was okay, no scrapes or bruises, but he still whimpered once he was buckled into the car. Sarah knew they were going to be late to school, meaning she would also not make it to work on time.

* * *

Sarah sat at her desk, going through a few files, trying to pick out easy jobs for her uncle's incoming friend while trying to keep her thoughts from matching his name to the face that plagued her mind. A name was a name. She knew literally dozens of people with her first name. Who was to say only one person in existence could be named Jareth? But her mind refused to calm. When the buzzer sounded from the phone's intercom she became so nervous that she spilled her coffee on her blouse.

"Damn." She whispered to herself, hissing slightly from the hot sting.

From the intercom came Donna's voice, "Sarah, Jareth Johnson's here."

"Great…" Sarah rolled her eyes and looked towards some divine being in the ceiling, "Just please don't let it be him."

She didn't know if she could handle it, even if the guy looked nothing like him. If his name would have to pass her lips--no, she couldn't say it. She hadn't said that name in nearly seven years, afraid that if she did so it would call him back. She was afraid that if he did come back, he'd take their son and she'd never see them again.

She noticed she had been fingering her scar when there was a knock on her door and Donna cracked it open. Her black eyes showed a hint of impatience as she cocked her head, "Sarah? Mr. Johnson. Did you not hear me call three minutes ago?"

"Um, yeah. Send him in." She felt so embarrassed at letting her mind wander and spilling the coffee on herself. She was a complete mess but tried to compose herself for this interview.

Her uncle was the first to enter the office and she went to embrace him. He actually had dressed up nicely himself. His balding brown hair was slicked back and he was wearing a long sleeve Polo shirt and Khaki's instead of dingy jeans. This friend of his must be having a good influence on him.

"Hey sweetie, thanks for letting us finally come in." Roy teased as he opened his arms to hug her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, smiling at her uncle's humor. But the second she opened them, her body tensed at seeing the man behind him. He was tall, blonde, had one blue eye, one green, and had the exact face that she didn't want to see. She buried her eyes into Roy's shoulder and swallowed hard, thinking her eyes were only seeing her fears--but the man was still the same when she raised her head again. Roy pulled away from her, to her horror, and indicated to his friend.

"Sarah, this is Jareth Johnson."

The man extended his hand, "Ms. Williams."

He even had his voice; rich, cultured, and deep, but it did have scornful or demanding undertones. His presence wasn't domineering and he wasn't trying to control her. This man looked at her with hope in his eyes, not mockery. The scar above his left eye only added to his vulnerable gaze; the Goblin King had been anything but helpless. Furthermore, Mr. Johnson's attire was a far cry from what the Goblin King had adorned himself with; this man had on a nice blue blazer and he wore comfortable loafers, not boots. As she looked over him, her eyes finally landed on his hand that was extended to her, bare and waiting. She wasn't sure if she wanted to touch him and looked directly into his calm and waiting eyes, which revealed he wanted to get to know her for the first time. This couldn't be the Goblin King.

Jareth couldn't determine what Sarah was thinking as he saw her eyes glance over him. Seeing her in person, she was more beautiful than the pictures had captured her. She didn't look mad, and she didn't look at him with hate, yet she did recognize him; that he could tell. Her lips were slightly parted as she took shallow breaths, and one brow strained with her thoughts. She perhaps was too astonished to speak, for she didn't attempt to say anything. But when her eyes finally rested on his, she didn't seem to know who he was at all.

"Sarah…?" Roy started.

On instinct, her hand flew up to meet Mr. Johnson's, which was warm and sweaty, something she was used to feeling from clients anxious to find jobs, something human. His grip was strong though, and he nodded in greeting.

"Please have a seat," She said, finally releasing his hand. She returned to her chair and fumbled through the papers.

"Having a rough morning?" Roy asked, indicating to the coffee stain on her blouse.

"That's an understatement." She grumbled under her breath.

"I didn't catch that," Roy teased.

"Oh, I'm fine." She continued to move papers around the desk, "I've just had a few things on my mind."

After a few moments more of her trying to pull things together, Roy tried to break the silence, "How's Breni?"

Sarah slammed the folder she held down, "Do we really have to talk about him right now?"

Both men were taken aback by her outburst, especially Jareth. From all he'd heard of her--the generosity she showed to strangers, the sacrifices she'd made for her family, the love she gave her son--he did not expect her to show any sense of hatred at the mention of her own child. He knew she hated him and had prepared himself to be attacked by her, but for her to respond so vilely was quite unexpected.

"He's your son," Jareth stated sternly, "Parents talk about their children."

The way he said it reminded her so much of the Goblin King who plagued her mind that she didn't even realize she yelled, "You're one to talk."

Jareth looked at her confusedly, then indicated to Roy, "Your uncle told me of your son."

Sarah was still lost, tears starting to well up in her eyes, "He shouldn't have had to tell you."

"Sarah, calm down," Roy said, "Just find J a job and we'll get out of your hair."

Sarah blinked the tears from her eyes and looked at Mr. Johnson again. This wasn't the Jareth she knew; this man didn't know who she was and her reaction was uncalled for. He was only a human who happened to share the Goblin Kings features and name; a trick of the Fates, nothing more. She still refused to look directly at him again.

"I'm sorry." She cleared her throat and picked up the last file she had been examining, "Mr. Johnson, what types of jobs have you had before?"

"Acting, mostly," Jareth did his best to sound convincing, but he knew there was something he was forgetting. When he remembered, he quickly added, "And I was a librarian for a short time."

"Are you good at keeping track of records then?"

Roy had instructed him to take what ever she offered and to sound convincing that he understood what she was talking about, so Jareth simply answered, "I'm sure I could manage it."

"Alright then," She gave him a fake smile, looking at him but avoiding his eyes, "I have an accounting firm that is needing a part-time assistant to do data entry. Think you can handle it?"

"I'll try."

"Fine." She pushed the file across the desk to him, "Donna will help you fill out the paperwork. Just show her your ID."

So that was it? Jareth wondered. This might be the only time he had with this girl, the only time to ask her if she still had the book, the only time to find out why she hated him so much. And there she was, dismissing him, expecting never to see him again.

Sarah noticed Mr. Johnson frown at her curtness, exactly the way the Goblin King had. Maybe this was him. Maybe he had come back and was testing her. But if he had, how had he come up with facts of a real mans life? He even had the papers to prove…ID, that was it! She'd be able to tell if they were forged and then give the Goblin King HELL for leaving her, "On second thought, I'll do it right here. Your identification please."

They were perfect. Jareth Johnson, age 32, had worked in a University library the past two years and had an extensive acting resume with a company even her mother had once performed with. There was no reason for her to not believe anything she read, so professionally, she had to give him the job. So she pulled out the forms for him to complete and watched as he wrote fluidly each word and letter. When he was finished he looked relieved. Mr. Johnson was kind and patient and unlike anything of the Fae she remembered who's person he resembled.

Jareth was only relieved because he thought he might be discovered. He certainly was against lying and was no good in trying to speak untruths. Luckily, these papers spoke for him and she believed them.

"Since it's Friday, they'll be expecting you there at 8:45 Monday morning." Sarah stood after the last form was filled.

She noticed as Mr. Johnson rose with her and again extended his hand, "Thank you."

She shook it shortly before uncomfortably placing her hand back at her side.

Roy got up, "Well, glad you could help him. We still on for tonight?"

"What? Oh, dinner," Sarah swallowed, knowing her uncle would probably bring this man along. "Yeah, I bought everything for it last night, so can't let it all go to waste."

"Need Iri to make anything?"

"Just her sweet potatoes." Sarah smiled faintly.

"Will do. You get some rest before then. 'Kay?"

She nodded and didn't watch them leave.

* * *

Jareth walked numbly to the car. The second he shut the car door, he slammed his fist on the dash board, "She HATES me. What the hell did I DO?"

Roy started the engine, "What ever it is, we'll find out tonight."

"What is tonight?" Jareth asked.

"Dinner, at Sarah's." Roy answered while shrugging, "I guess you don't have to go."

"I have to. If she has the book, I need it."

"We must have really fixed you up good. I thought maybe Sarah recognized you when she first started yelling." Roy laughed, "Must have just been PMS."

"PMS?"

Roy shook his head, "There is NO WAY I am explaining that to you."

"Why not?" Jareth asked in anger, "You told me you would answer anything I ask."

"It is just not something a guy talks about." Roy side glanced at Jareth, finally giving in at the kings harsh glare, "Alright, I'll tell you what I know. We all got hormones…um, chemicals in our bodies that change things. Women got 'em bad. They have mood swings up the wazoo when it comes that time of month."

"I don't understand."

"Well, that's all I can tell you. You want more on it, ask Irene." He chuckled, "And I'm sure she won't tell you about it neither."

Roy drove Jareth back to the apartment, only to drop him off, "I've got a meeting with a bud who's got some job lined up for me next week. Just stay with Irene."

Jareth entered the living room, only to find a woman he'd never seen before sitting on the couch, small white pieces of cloth and foil wrapped into her blonde hair. There was also a green slime covering all of her face, and her feet, which were resting on the coffee table, had spongy dividers between each toe. She noticed him and gasped, trying to stand up quickly to confront him but having a hard time with all the junk she had on.

"Who are you? Huh? Roy isn't here." She nearly shrieked.

"I am Jareth, and I could ask the same about you. Where is Irene?"

"IRENE!" The woman shouted.

"Candy, if you have moved, it's not gonna…." Irene came from upstairs, carrying a pillow in her hands, "Oh, hey J. Candy, this is Jareth. He's been staying here a few days."

"Oh," Candy said, sitting back down and making herself comfortable on the couch. Irene handed her the pillow, which the woman placed behind her back.

"Where's Roy?" Irene asked.

Jareth turned to her, "He didn't mention where he was going."

"Typical." Irene rolled her eyes, "Well, did you see Sarah?" Jareth nodded absently, prompting her to probe, "And did you get a job?"

"I start Monday morning…that is three days from now?"

"Yes." Irene said as if he should know when Monday was, then she gasped, "Oh, lord, we haven't told you…" Then she looked at her friend, "Maybe we shouldn't talk here." She tossed Candy the TV remote, "Watch something."

Jareth followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table. She didn't sit but stood, holding a calendar in her hand that she had pulled off the kitchen wall.

"Okay, we live by days, sunrise to sunrise, which is around 24 hours. Then, we divide our days into a week, 7 days: Sunday Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday. Got that?"

Jareth nodded, "Much like our own calendar."

"Good. Okay, there are about 4 weeks in a month, and 12 months to a year. This month we are in now is December, the last one of the year."

"Is that why I have noticed such festive decorations, preparing to bring in a new year, or is that normal for all year round?" Jareth asked.

"Nope, you're right…mostly. Really right now we aren't celebrating the new year but some main stream religious figure…" Irene shook her head to herself, "I know so much but to tell it to you would take ages." She then looked at him, an idea forming behind her eyes, "Have you ever been to a library?"

Jareth frowned, "I have supposedly worked at one, why?"

"That's where you are going today." Then she second-guessed herself, "Wait, you do know how to read, right?"

"Strangely enough, I do," Jareth wasn't sure even how he knew. Logically, with him being from another world he shouldn't have known; perhaps he knew because the humans he had encountered in his world taught him their language; he just couldn't remember.

"Great." Irene said, standing up and going back to the living room, "Candy, can I barrow your car?"

The other woman looked suspicious, "Where are you going?"

"Just to the library. I'll drop him off. I won't be more than ten minutes."

When the woman gave her consent, Irene moved to the closet to grab her coat but when she looked at Jareth, still dressed in his suit, she said, "You better go up and change first. I think you'll want to be comfortable."

So Jareth changed into a pair of jeans and a green fleece sweatshirt and five minutes later, they were on the road. He liked Candy's car a bit more than the Carlson's. For one, it was had four doors and didn't have a sign of rust, and another, it smelled fresh.

"So, now that you've seen Sarah in person, did you remember anything?" Irene asked.

Jareth thought the question to be sudden, "Um…no, nothing."

"Did she know you?"

Jareth shook his head, "She seemed conflicted, unsure, but she never said she knew me."

Irene just hummed in response. He wondered if he should mention how Sarah reacted at first, but thought he would hold off on that.

Jareth cleared his throat, "Irene, Roy refused to tell me something, and I was wondering if you would be willing to enlighten me."

"Sure, shoot."

"What is PMS?"

It was very fortunate that they were already in the Library's parking lot, for at the question, Irene slammed on the breaks.

* * *

_updated 4/14/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	9. Enemies and Allies

AN: Sorry it has been so long between chapters. I had totally expected to post a week ago, but something came up that got my muse down, so she wanted to be absolutely sure I was okay with this chapter before posting it. I think I'm satisfied; just let me know if you are.

* * *

Chapter 9: Enemies and Allies

Donna tapped on the door as she walked into Sarah's office, "Sarah, your 11 o'clock...Sarah?"

Sarah's head was buried in her arms as she sobbed on the desk. Donna, who was Sarah's closest friend despite being a coworker and twelve years older, immediately went to her, "Hey, girl, what happened? Did your uncle say something?"

Sarah sobbed into the papers, her voice muffled, "It wasn't him."

"The other guy? You knew him?"

Sarah raised her head and looked at the woman, sniffling, "No, but he looked like."

Sarah laid her head back down and cried even harder, her tears smudging the ink on the papers below her. God how that man looked like her sons father. She hated that it made the feelings she'd kept from herself resurface. She hated that she missed Jareth even though he screwed up her life. No matter how much hate she held, she had never lost her love.

"Sarah, Jerome can take your appointments. Why don't you go home." Donna said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Sarah sat up and reached for a tissue, nodding as she said, "I do have to clean the house. Toby made a mess of my room this morning. Then I have to clean everything else and cook because Roy's coming over and."

"See, your day's booked already. You haven't taken a vacation in over a year. Next week is Christmas, why don't you take the next three weeks off?"

Sarah looked at her with strained eyes, "Oh no, I couldn't. Mr. Thompson."

"Thinks you've been really stressed out. He's the one who suggested it." Donna's dark eyes smiled, "A paid vacation shouldn't be turned down."

Sarah was apprehensive, but hoped Donna wasn't lying, "Paid? Really?"

"Yeah. Spend the time with your family. Go someplace exotic." Donna grinned, cocking her head to the side ever so slightly and looking nonchalantly to the ceiling, "If this single Nubian Princess got an offer like that from her boss, she'd go some place where she could find some nice guy who has a little cash." Donna looked down and noticed Sarah's pained eyes and quickly changed topic, shrugging, "Well, there's always Disney World."

Sarah brightened a little, "The boys would love Florida. But you know I can't afford that, even with a paid vacation."

Donna gave Sarah a hopeful glance, "You could always ask your moth."

"Oh no." Sarah interjected, picking up the mess she had made, "I am not asking her for anything else. Did you know she hasn't called in three months? Three whole months, and it's Christmas!"

"Not for another six days. Girl, you gotta go lighter on her. She's in, where, Australia now filming that Western?"

Sarah huffed, tossing the used tissues into the trashcan beside her desk, "At her age you'd think they wouldn't let her play parts like that. She is forty-two, not some young filly."

"Well for an old mare, she sure looks good," Donna joked. "Would it hurt to call her? Come on, she might be able to get you a good deal somewhere. You haven't been anywhere since you started working here. I should know; I keep the records."

Sarah sighed. She didn't know how Donna could be so light hearted all the time, "Maybe I'll give her a call."

Donna patted her shoulder, "Good. Now, finish whipping your tears and go on home."

Sarah rearranged her desk the best she could after Donna left. She had yet to actually file Mr. Johnson's paperwork and call the accounting firm to let them know he would arrive on Monday morning. His handwriting was smudged by her tears but was still legible she noticed as she dialed up the firm, telling them all the information they needed to know about this migrant from England. With that call placed, her job was finished for the day. She put on her coat, slung her purse over her shoulder, and walked out of her private office, carrying Mr. Johnson's folder to place on Donna's desk.

Donna looked up from her work and smiled when she saw it was Sarah, "Have a nice break. Just don't get so busy that you forget to come to my Christmas party on Monday, unless you really do get together with your mother."

Sarah nodded, then turned away, "Only if there's a blue moon," Sarah mumbled under her breath as she headed for the door.

"Oh, Sarah, hold on." Donna said, "Mr. Thompson wanted you to see him before you left."

Sarah turned around and looked towards Mr. Thompson's closed office door. She walked slowly to it, curious as to what he could want and hoping that he wasn't going to make her vacation a permanent one. At hearing Donna announce her to Mr. Thompson, she grimaced. She had pissed him off the previous day when she held her ground on keeping Mr. Murphy on their hire list. Maybe she shouldn't have been so fervent about being fair to all people, despite their handicaps. Once she reached the door, she took a reassuring breath and briskly knocked twice.

"Yes, Miss Williams, come in."

Sarah opened the door and entered, trying to look sure of herself, "I heard you wanted to speak with me, sir."

Mr. Thompson removed his thick eyeglasses from his nose, resting them on top of his balding head, "I understand you have taken my offer for a vacation." At her nod, he continued, "That is all well and good. You deserve it, although you need to understand your position a more closely. As an agency that provides our clients with valuable assistance, we must provide the finest quality workers possible. You have worked here long enough to know people who come to us looking for jobs are not vagabonds; they are normal people down on their luck who want to improve their situation. You have done a great service for this company with every able body you appoint to supply our client's needs. But lately, as with Mr. Murphy, these clients have been complaining about those employees, which were appointed by you. Certain disabilities."

"They don't even give them a chance!" Sarah argued.

"Certain disabilities," Mr. Thompson continued with emphasis, "interfere with the expectations of the client, no matter how capable the employee. Now, I'm giving you this time off to relax your mind so that maybe you can remember what your purpose with us is. If, Miss Williams, I see an improvement on your decisions when you return, I will say no more on the subject. However, if you continue to let your heart and not your rational mind guide you, I have no choice but to find a replacement."

Sarah turned away, not able to look at the man's suddenly ugly face at the moment.

"I have to keep the integrity of my company in mind. If you are to remain here, you must improve or be cast aside. That's just how it must be."

Sarah glanced back at Mr. Thompson, who's elbows were now on the desk, his fingers interlocked as he rested his chin on his hands, completely waiting for her usual retort. But Sarah was both too angered and too scared to say anything; her job, her lively hood was being threatened.

Mr. Thompson raised his gray brows in surprise when she remained silent, "I do value your presence here, Miss Williams. Your youth has revitalized the staff. But sacrifices have to be made in order to keep our client's satisfied."

Mr. Thompson then did something Sarah didn't expect, he picked up an envelope and handed it to her. She reached for it timidly, afraid that what he was handing her was the evidence he had already started to fire her. He urged her to take it and open it. She nearly cried when she saw what was inside, a check for two thousand dollars.

"As I said, I have decided nothing. You have done good work, so I'm giving you your bonus now. Take your son somewhere that you will feel rejuvenated. Once you return, I'm sure things will go smoothly."

* * *

"This library," Irene told Jareth as they walked inside, "isn't the best, but at least it's free." 

The building was only one story tall, probably no larger than a high school library, and though it had a plethora of books, they weren't very scholarly. One could find more Romance and Science Fiction novels than anything else in the place. Irene explained to Jareth as well as she could how to search for books and told him that if he needed help, the librarians were supposed to assist. But, she told him he would probably find more by looking on the Internet than searching through any book. After finding a male librarian to show him how to work the computer, she left. Jareth was a bit annoyed that he had to acquaint himself with another mortal; he didn't know what he might say that would seem out of place and give away his foreignness.

"Mr. Johnson, are you familiar with the Internet?" the librarian, Curt by his nametag, asked as Jareth sat at the console.

Jareth shook his head, "No, we do not have that in England."

"Right," the young man said, his nasal tone showing his obvious disbelief, "Well, I will show you anyway."

Jareth was very uncomfortable as the man invaded his space, standing behind Jareth as he leaned over him so he could show him how to use the keyboard and mouse. Jareth learned them slowly, to the librarian's annoyance, but he learned them. As for the Internet, Curt showed him a few key sites like Google, Ask Jeeves, and Webster's Dictionary in case there were words he didn't know and then left Jareth to search on his own.

First thing he did was look up what PMS was, since Irene refused to say anything more about it. He soon enough understood why. Human female reproduction processes were extremely unlike that of the Fae. Physically their anatomy was nearly indistinguishable, but much more pain was involved with humans. Fae females missed out on the menstrual cycle, being ever fertile. No wonder Sarah was so temperamental if that was what she was going through. He ended up reading far more in depth on the subject than he should have for just a simple inquiry. And he didn't just read about PMS; he went as far into human reproduction as he could.although the computer wouldn't let him view certain sites and would instead pop up a screen informing him there was Adult Content. Of course there was Adult Content. He didn't expect there to be anything on children in information regarding creating other humans.

Frustrated, he moved on to a different subject to search, mainly this festivity called Christmas. He found much conflicting information. Some sites said people decorated trees, hung lights, sang songs, and left out cookies and milk so some over weight man in a bright red costume would give them presents. Some sites were dedicated to what they believed was the incarnation of some god who they revered. Then other places combined the two. It was all so confusing to figure out what was right that he abandoned that subject too.

Then he thought of something he was quite interested in researching; Roy had said there were no kings in this world. Jareth was curious as to how this land governed itself. This America, though it had no monarchy, showed little evidence that laws were enforced in any way if there was a system of government. What would a kingdom be if there weren't set regulations for its subjects to follow or a means to implement them? Going again to he typed in the word America and over thirty-seven million sites with information on the subject were available. Jareth was astounded; no wonder Roy told him it had taken him thirteen years to learn about this country's history with so much to learn. But Jareth didn't have nor want the luxury of time.

He saw a female with a nametag, and assuming she was a librarian, he motioned for her assistance, "I want to learn more on America. Do you have suggestions on how I might achieve this?"

"Sure." The girl, who appeared to be no older than Miss Williams, smiled, "You know, your accent is incredible. Are you from England?"

Jareth frowned at her, not interested in wasting his time in fruitless conversation, "Yes," He glanced at her nametag, "Mary. Now where must I look?"

Mary's smile disappeared and she put on a professional face, pushing her curly auburn hair over her shoulder, "Are you looking for anything specific? History, culture, society? Or are you just wanting a general overview?"

"Perhaps I should search more generally. There seems to be much information."

"Yeah, I suppose they don't teach you much about us over there since we won the war." Mary smiled again, thinking her statement amusing. "Let's try americaslibrary.gov. I know, it looks a bit juvenile, but it's got relevant information."

She left Jareth to explore on his own. He discovered this country had a vast history of struggles and changing governments, yet for this world it was a relatively young establishment. And it all started, for the most part, because people sought religious freedom from the country 'Jareth Johnson' was from. There was a great war between England and America, and when freedom from the monarchy was obtained, the country named its lands the United States. The two nations fought for territory for decades to follow, but eventually the mother country stopped trying to regain control. This made Jareth curious. If the two countries fought for so long, why was his presence tolerated so openly? If he was from a kingdom that was once an enemy to this nation, wouldn't they want to exile him? Surely if they were warring peoples once they would still be at each other's throats. People certainly remained enemies in his world, even after millennia had passed. True, the United States had been independent for over two hundred years, but that certainly wasn't enough time for amnesty, was it? Perhaps it was, for the two countries never fought against each other again and even became allies.

This country of the United States was formed with a government of elected officials. The populace actually had a voice in what happened within their nation. What a concept. Instead of having one ruler dominate the method of actions, the citizens voted on who should lead them and by majority rule, the elected individual only had four years before another vote was taken for a new official. If his kingdom was governed in such a manner, he knew everything would fall apart; goblins could hardly think for themselves, let alone agree to decide how to run their own society. Yet perhaps it could be done with more intelligent beings; it apparently was working in the United States if they had lasted this long. But he found that the citizens of this strong nation didn't always agree.

He read that this great country nearly divided itself in Civil War; it was a battle that began with those wanting to separate and those wanting to keep 'One Nation Under God, Indivisible,' then spurred towards the end as a battle to end slavery. This country had actually ended slavery. It was a very difficult transition that took decades to mend, but eventually the rest of the motto of this country, 'with liberty and justice for all,' became a reality. If such a thing ever happened in the Underground, it would be radical; the Fae had lived so long with humans as slaves, they would absolutely reject their freedom. Humans grew the food and humans knew the crafts to build and create things magic could not. The Fae wouldn't know how to survive without the luxuries human bondage had supplied for them.

Jareth was quite intrigued to read more of this country's changes and development, but he found that his eyes were very drowsy, his back ached from sitting so long, and his stomach was extremely empty. He had no idea how long he had been looking at the computer screen. Being mortal was certainly more difficult than he had originally assessed. He didn't know how their species survived having to spend so much time regulating their own bodies. And now being just like them intimidated him, especially since he had no idea where to go to find sustenance or how to contact Irene to let her know he was done researching for the day. Well, she said the librarians were there to help.

Finding his way to the main checkout desk, Jareth sought the assistance of Curt again. The young man did his best to ignore Jareth but finally gave in. "Yes, Mr. Johnson, was it? What can I help you with?"

Jareth tried not to smirk at the young man. What he would give to have his magic and teach that boy some manners, "I need to contact the woman who brought me here."

"Why don't you just call her?" Curt rolled his eyes.

"I would if I knew how." Jareth growled back.

Curt went to the phone on the desk and slammed a large telephone book next to it, "Look up her number in here, last name first. If she's married, check under her husband's name. Kay?"

Jareth just nodded. After looking through nearly two pages of just the last name of Carlson and dialing three wrong numbers, he finally got a hold of Irene.

"Hey, J. You done there?"

"Yes. I do believe my concept of life on Earth has been thoroughly destroyed."

"Yep, things are sure fascinating here." Irene voiced sarcastically, "But hey, I had another girl show up for me to dye her hair, so I won't be able to make it for at least an hour."

Jareth was not happy, "Irene, I have not eaten for hours. What am I to do about food?"

"Oh my gosh, it's nearly three. Dang, and Roy isn't back yet. Well, okay, I'll come get you. I don't really have to start the chemicals yet. Just, give me fifteen. I'll be there."

Jareth hung up and as soon as he did, Curt grabbed the phone book back with his nose in the air. Jareth cocked his brow at the man's rudeness but decided to not waste his breath reprimanding him.

* * *

Sarah drove down the street with a slight smile on her face. She was honestly surprised that it really had been Mr. Thompson's idea for her to take a vacation. She had thought Donna was only trying to cheer her up, but the man had already made up the check to pay her for the days she would be gone and more. He signed it right in front of her and let her go home. Two thousand dollars would sure help out for a merrier Christmas. It was great that she could get the next three weeks off, but she knew there was no way for her father to get those same weeks off on such short notice, so a trip anywhere was off because there was no way she was going to take the boys to another state alone. But that didn't mean they couldn't find something interesting to do in town. 

As soon as she was home, she let Merlin outside, put her coat in the hall closet and threw off her stained blouse, running to the basement to put it in the wash as quickly as she could, for the air was cold against her bare skin. Luckily no one else was home. She laughed to herself as she ran up to her room to put on sweats, wondering what her son and brother would think if he saw her going round in nothing but her underwear. Her room was worse then she first thought. Toby had thrown many books off her shelves, her vanity drawers were all open and their contents all across the room, but the worst of the damage were those things thrown out of her closet. She picked up everything and just threw it all in her closet; her room could wait since the rest of the house needed to be cleaned before her relatives came over.

But one item did not want to be ignored. It had been sitting just below of her vanity chair when she picked it up. She tossed it to her closet like all the other objects, but unlike the others, it missed its target and instead hit the closet door, causing the door to be slammed shut. Sarah was startled at the noise and looked down to see the cause. Why out of all the objects in her room did this one have to catch her attention, especially after the way her morning had gone? She barely noticed that her hand trembled as she reached down and picked up the book. She hadn't seen it since her cousin gave it back to her three years ago, after he confessed to taking it.

Sarah had been so mad at Joey and swore he could never read the book again. He was just as stubborn as she was and wanted to know what was so bad about reading a book. At the time he tried to return the book, though, it had been Thanksgiving at their grandparents and the whole family--great uncles, aunts, and cousins twice removed--heard her lecture him. They wouldn't let her alone without telling them the story of the Labyrinth. She had little choice but to give in; she was in enough trouble in the eyes of her relatives for having an illegitimate child, better to not gain the label of bitchy prude too. She detached herself emotionally the best she could and told the tale like a monolog; to her horror her family had loved the performance.

After she got away from the compliments of how compelling the characterization of her heroine as she battled 'through danger's untold and hardships unnumbered,' she found the laundry room and cried alone in the darkness. She was mad at herself for letting them make her do it and angry at remembering those things her family would never hear leave her lips; the way her heart had fluttered every time the Goblin King neared her, the way his hands gently roamed over her skin as he made love to her the first time, or how much it hurt when he tore her flesh, drank from her soul, ripped her life from her.

It had been Joey who found her, purely by coincidence. He apparently was trying to find a hiding place for a game and not wanting to find his cousin drenched by her own tears of self-pity. For a boy of nine, he didn't have to take the responsibility of comforting her, could have found an adult to ease her grief; but he was her cousin and was like her a curious soul. With his prompting, Sarah explained to him what had really happened, how she had wished Toby away and journeyed the Labyrinth to save him; yet, she told Joey only the things regarding her brother and nothing more of what the Goblin King had done. Joey told her that the story he read was not what she experienced. Sarah didn't understand how the pages could have changed, so she dared to read the book again, finding that nothing was different from when she originally read. Yet Joey read aloud his story, which was so varied from her own that she threw the book into the garbage, cursing it for being bewitched. She remembered the Goblin King had told her that the book reveled things, but she didn't know it was magic too.

Despite hating anything related with the Goblin King, she hadn't been able to rid herself of the things of his world. She didn't know why, but she felt that she still needed them. She retrieved the book from the trash after Joey had left and placed it with all the other objects her mother had given her when she got home. Though she kept the things, she had no intention of ever looking at them again, so she tucked the box as far back into her closet as she could put it. But that hadn't stopped Toby from finding it that morning.

Sarah wondered if she should get rid of the things for good, destroy the objects that reminded her of the Labyrinth and her duty...no, she couldn't even think of that. It was not her responsibility. There was no way she would ever go back.

Sarah left her room and shut the door behind her, heading downstairs to clean up the living room first. Living with all men, especially two very obnoxious little boys, made cleaning the house a chore. Toys were here, there and everywhere, books were on tables and not on shelves, downstairs rooms hadn't been dusted in weeks.this was no simple task for one person to do, but she was up for it. She was glad to be alone, and yet the solitude made her mind wander. Sarah in no way wanted to break down again, so she cranked on the soft rock station on her radio and sang at the top of her lungs when she knew the song.and even when she didn't. She was done with everything she could think of by 2:30, so she called her dad at work and told him she would pick up the boys from school.

Toby and Brendon were quite excited that their cousin Joey was coming for dinner. They begged her to let them rent a movie and some video games, knowing for sure Joey would bring over his Nintendo 64. Sarah couldn't refuse them after they promised they would help her make dinner, even though she knew that would probably never happen.

Her father was already there when they arrived home. He knew his sister was coming over for dinner, but like usual, he had forgotten to do anything Sarah had asked; mainly the simple task of boiling eggs. She tried to politely remind him he was needed in the kitchen, but he turned the blame for his forgetfulness around to her for not having told him when he left that morning.

Sarah had to become mother of the house after Karen's death, but she found it difficult for her father to follow anything she asked of him. It wasn't that he didn't do things around the house or didn't talk to her; he just had a hard time letting her be an adult and treating her like she was one. Here she was a mother, not only for her own son but for her brother too, and her father still treated her like an adolescent who needed to be told what to do and how to do it. He only became that way after Karen died, as if he felt he was too passive a parent before, which he was, but that had only been because if he ever tried to talk to Sarah, she wouldn't listen or would yell back. Her spirit was broken by her pregnancy and then Karen's death two years later. Sarah had been lost and had needed harsh guidance through it, and Robert had been her anchor. But she was fine now and understood how much of a brat she had once been, but she hadn't been that way for five years now and he still treated her like she could shatter any minute.

"You put the good china out." Robert said, coming into the kitchen, "Roy and Irene are kinda clumsy. Are you sure you should."

"Dad, please. We haven't seen them in months and I want this to be special."

He nodded reluctantly, "There's an extra place set. Are they bringing a friend?"

"Yes." Sarah answered calmly.

"Anyone I know?"

"No."

"They aren't bringing one of Roy's cheap drinking buddies are they?"

Sarah smiled; her uncle certainly had a reputation, "No. He's from England. He's nice, charming in fact, polite, receptive, and he."

"Sounds like someone made a good impression on you." Robert smirked

Sarah paused from checking the brisket in the oven; had Mr. Johnson made an impression on her? Perhaps he had; at least he wasn't whom she expected. "I was just comparing him to someone else who falls short."

The doorbell rang at that exact moment and Sarah's eyes went wide as she looked to the clock in desperation--they were over an hour early, "Oh no. Nothing's ready yet!"

She heard Toby and Brendon hurriedly run from upstairs to the front door and open it, receiving joyful greetings and hugs from their aunt and uncle. Then she heard Roy introduce them to Mr. Johnson. So he had come. Sarah suddenly didn't feel like showing her face. She had behaved so irrationally that morning to him and he probably took her for a fool.

"Dad, you go out and keep them busy."

Robert nodded and left, but a few seconds later, Irene came in, a casserole dish in her hands.

"Hey, your early." Sarah said, but smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I just had a late appointment--woman wanted her hair dyed black with blue tent and that just can't be rushed. So I didn't get the potatoes started, thought I'd do them here."

Mr. Johnson came into the kitchen at that moment, carrying a brown grocery bag. Sarah couldn't help but follow him as he entered; the forest green sweater and jeans he was wearing fit his form nicely. When she noticed her train of thought, Sarah immediately turned back to her work and intently focused on beating the boiled egg yokes in the bowl, trying to ignore Mr. Johnson's presence. She was embarrassed with herself; since when had she started to notice how a guy looked?

"Just set that on the table, J." Irene said, taking off her winter coat and placing it on the back of a kitchen chair.

"Sarah, is there anything I can do?" Mr. Johnson asked.

Sarah jerked her head up at hearing his voice so near to her ear--but no, he was standing four feet away from her. She cleared her throat, "Know how to do deviled eggs?"

"I will once you've shown me."

Sarah let her eyes focus on his and she started to breathe harder; her eyes wouldn't let her mind know this wasn't her Jareth. They insisted that it had to be him. She wanted him to be the Goblin King so badly, but whether it was to hold him or to kill him she didn't know. The smarter part of her knew this man couldn't be because he didn't know her. But he looked at her like he wanted to know her.

"Sarah, hun, where is your real butter?" Irene asked from the refrigerator, "I can only find the margarine."

"What? Oh," Sarah asked, snapping away from Mr. Johnson's eyes and stepping around him. She opened the door flap that was supposed to hold the butter, making sure that Irene hadn't just messed it, but the compartment was empty, "I guess we're out."

"Well, I can't do this right without real butter. I'll just send Roy out to get it." Irene left the room to find her husband.

Sarah stood a moment at the fridge, falsely looking for something. She could feel Mr. Johnson looking at her and was afraid to look at him, afraid that she might do something rude to him again if he did anything that remotely resembled something the Goblin King would say or do.

"Should I open the back door and let the cold air in or are you trying to let the refrigerator cool the room?"

Sarah closed her eyes as she shut the fridge door and smiled; he was teasing her. The Goblin King had never made her laugh and she liked the way Mr. Johnson's voice was playful and kind. She turned to him, "Sorry. Now, the eggs." She walked back around him and to the counter, "See the mustard bottle? Squirt a little, about a spoonful, into the bowl, then add the mayonnaise, um, four spoonfuls. Then," She walked over to a cabinet and pulled down some plates, "Put the egg halves on these and spoon the fluff in here." She cocked her head at him, "Got all that?"

He smiled, "Quite simple."

"Great. I'll still be here if you have any problems."

She walked to the stove and stirred the boiling macaroni. Her boy loved the stuff and it wouldn't be a complete meal without mac and cheese. The noodles were done, so she carried the pot to the sink to strain out the water, then went back to the stove with it to add Velveeta and margarine. She was startled when Irene came rushing back in.

"Well, Roy's gone and took Robert with him." Irene said, grabbing her coat off the chair, "The boys are too busy with that game. I'm gonna go out back for a cigarette."

Sarah looked out the window above the sink, "You sure you won't be too cold? It's starting to snow pretty heavily."

"Hey, it's snow." Irene said as if it didn't matter to her, then shut the backdoor behind her.

Sarah glanced over to Mr. Johnson, who had already begun to spoon the fluff into the eggs, "Are you doing alright over there?"

He smiled, "Piece of cake."

Those words made Sarah's heart jump so high into her throat that she thought she might faint. Why did he have to go and say a thing like that? She tried to grab hold of the counter but missed and stumbled backwards. Mr. Johnson rushed forward to catch her before she fell against the stove. Sarah's ears rang as she head spun and she squeezed her eyes shut to make it all go away. Maybe she wouldn't have felt so lightheaded if she hadn't of skipped out on lunch that afternoon. Only when she felt Mr. Johnson run his hand across her cheek, his thumb brushing her hair away from her eyes, did she gain the strength to compose herself. She opened her eyes, reluctantly finding his mismatched ones staring straight back at her. She motioned for him to let her stand up straight and pushed him to stay at an arms length.

"Sarah, are you aright?" Mr. Johnson asked with wide, concerned eyes.

"I." She stammered, her voice not cooperating, "I'm fine."

Mr. Johnson looked as though he had never seen a woman faint before, his brow was sharp with concern, making the scar over his left eye longer. It looked to Sarah as though it needed bandaged, even if it was a few days old. She stopped herself from lifting up her hand to touch it and closed her still spinning eyes.

"Hey! You said I could do it."

Sarah opened her eyes at the whine from her son, "What Breni? Why aren't you playing with Joey."

"He and Toby said I wasn't big enough to play." The boy pointed to the bowl Mr. Johnson had been working on, "You said I could fill the eggs."

Once he was sure Sarah was well enough to stand on her own, Mr. Johnson left her, "Well, they are not all finished. Why don't you come and do the rest." He offered as he grabbed a chair and placed it against the counter.

Without hesitation the boy jumped up and stood with the spoon already plunging into the fluff. Sarah watched as Mr. Johnson held the chair steadily and smiled at the mess her son made. He turned his head to her after a moment and she mouthed 'Thank You' to him for making her son happy. He bowed his head slightly and smiled to her before turning back to assist the boy.

Irene came back inside not three minutes after she had left, "I should have listened to you. Hope the guys get here before too long or the roads might be bad." After taking her coat off, Irene placed her hands on her hips and stared at Sarah, "Are you going to wear those dirty sweats to dinner?"

Sarah looked down at herself and laughed, "I am kind of a mess, aren't I?"

Irene nodded, "Just tell me what's goin' on here and I'll take kitchen duty. Make these men slave for me."

Brendon giggled at his aunt's remark. Mr. Johnson just stared.

Sarah ran upstairs after explaining everything to Irene. She didn't waste time with washing her hair--it would take too long to dry, so she just made it into a French twist before she stepped into the hot water. After her quick shower she ran down the hall in her towel to her room and after putting on her undergarments, tried to pick out something festive to wear. She hadn't bought new clothes for herself in three years, so what she had was somewhat retro and it was hard for her to choose a decent combination.

She nearly jumped when she heard a knock on her door. It was thankfully Irene's voice that carried through the door, "I don't see any cranberry sauce, hun. Were you not wanting any?"

"There's some in the cabinet under the toaster." Sarah said loudly back.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Irene said into the door.

"Come in," Sarah said reluctantly, securing her towel around herself as the woman entered, "I said it is probably in the cabinet under the toaster."

Irene stepped further into the room, looking around, "Uh huh."

Sarah smirked at her knowingly, "That's not what you really wanted to know, is it?"

"No." Irene smiled and sat on Sarah's bed.

Sarah returned her eyes to the quest for clothes, "Well, what is it? I don't feel like beating around the bush."

"Roy told me of how you reacted today with Jareth. You scared that man; he almost didn't come over tonight."

Sarah slumped her shoulders and head in guilt, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. What could she possibly say that would still make her sound sane?

"Roy has never seen you so angry, Sarah. Why did you do that to Jareth?"

'Because of who I thought he was at first,' but Sarah couldn't tell her that. If she did then she'd have to admit to who Brendon's father was and they'd all send her to an institution. She met Irene's eyes with defiance and shook her head, telling her she wouldn't talk about it.

"Sarah, he thinks you hate him, and he doesn't even know you."

"I didn't mean to yell at him." Sarah said quietly.

"Will you apologize to him?"

Sarah shrugged, "I wasn't going to bring it up."

"Well do you hate him?"

"Irene, it wasn't him I hated. He is a great man--you saw how he was with Breni."

"Yes, I did. He's a knack with children." Irene said with an emphasis.

Sarah turned to her with a shocked grin, "Are you trying to set us up?"

Her aunt tried to look innocent, "Well, your son needs a father. And you need to find happiness."

Sarah frowned and shook her head, "I made a promise to myself never to love anyone else, to never get hurt again. Besides, who wants someone else's son?"

"Let him decide that," Irene said, "Give Jareth a chance, huh. I've only known him three days and if Roy wasn't around, I would be all over that man." She caught Sarah's blushing, "I knew you were attracted to him. I was watching you two from the window. I really think you two would be cute together."

"Oh you do? Well, it is he and not you who is going to have to approach me and he's going to have to prove to me very hard that Brendon comes first in everything." She said, slowly pulling down a long sleeved, evergreen blouse that used to be Karen's with a sadness behind her eyes, "You're not the first to tell me Brendon needs a father--he even wants one himself." She let the towel fall to the ground as she put on the blouse and buttoned it up, the fierce movements of her fingers relaying the frustration of her thoughts, "Did you know the other day Breni yelled out in his class that he wished he knew his father?"

Irene looked at her strangely, her green eyes wide, "He.he made a wish?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Two days ago." Sarah moved to her pant drawer, "His teacher was upset and thought Brendon was reacting that way because I was seeing someone."

"Have you been?"

"Of course not," Sarah snapped impulsively, then sighed as she found a pair of black slacks, "I just can't Iri--I'm scared."

Irene had a far off look in her eyes as she stood, "I'd better get that cranberry sauce."

Sarah nodded, slipping into the slacks, "Have the veggies been fixed yet?"

"I left Breni and.Jareth." Irene put her hand to her head, as if checking herself for a fever, then headed for the door.

"Iri, are you alright?" Sarah asked at her aunt's change in demeanor.

"Yeah, I just need a cigarette." Iri said, but she turned to Sarah at the last minute, "Sarah, before I forget to tell you this. Your uncle and I haven't had the best marriage, but we've made it work. Love is always scary. Unwanted things happen, but you can't run from them."


	10. Accusations

AN: I really want to apologize for it being so long between chapters, but I think my Muse has returned. This chapter sort of developed on its own.originally this scene was only one page and somehow it has developed into six, so hopefully it's better than it started out. But, because this scene ended up being so long, I had to move everything intended one chapter back; I'm sure you will forgive me. My most sincere gratitude must go out to Cormak, Hooded Crow, Lady Jamie, and Scattered Logic: You ladies are truly the greatest companions/encouragers a girl could have.

* * *

Chapter 10: Accusation

Irene's heart couldn't have been further up her throat than what it felt like as she rushed downstairs to the kitchen. She had left Brendon with Jareth and she wanted to see them, just to put her mind at ease. Brendon had made a wish; Breni, whose pale features and light hair were so unlike his mother's that no one doubted he must look like his father. Brendon had made a wish, just the other day. The Goblin King, whose prophesied queen had made the Underground shake and was also the mother of this child, showed up, just the other day. Irene wanted the thought that plagued her mind to be wrong, but as she neared the kitchen and caught sight of the two within, she knew there was no doubt. Her blood pounded in her ears as her mind tried to deny what she should have seen all along.

Irene stopped just within the doorframe, holding on to it for support as she watched Jareth chop up celery, then hand it to Brendon to place into a Tupperware bowl. Irene couldn't believe how broadly Breni smiled at doing such a simple task, but then again, he wasn't allowed to do much by his mother. Irene had been surprised when Sarah let him do the eggs. Even simple things like preparing a meal Sarah felt were too risky to let her son participate in. But it wasn't unjustified for Sarah to be so protective; five times in his short life Brendon had been hospitalized from his heart condition and no one could tell what had brought on the attacks. Irene herself should have stepped in and told Brendon to go do something else, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin his joy…or spoil the time he was experiencing with his father. Irene gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in the realization that she had finally let herself think it fully. Jareth was Brendon's father. No wonder Sarah reacted the way she had.

Jareth was startled at hearing Irene behind him and as he turned, he sliced right into his finger. He cursed something foreign to Irene's ears and refused to let her touch him as she rushed forward to help.

"Don't be a big baby." Irene said in annoyance, reaching for his hand.

Jareth caught her wrist with his uninjured hand, "Irene, stop. I'm bleeding."

"Yeah, that's what I want to fix. What, are you afraid still? It doesn't hurt that much…"

"I wasn't bleeding when you dressed my wounds before. I am still Fae, regardless of my absent magic."

"What, is it poison or something?" Irene asked with wide eyes as she wrenched her hand away from him.

"I don't know, though I have heard stories…and knowing my kind they be just that. But if you want to risk injury, then feel free." He said the last bit with a glint of mischief to his eyes, testing her integrity.

Irene took a step back, "I'll go find some Band-Aids…"

"I got 'em right here." Breni said, holding up a box of child's Band-Aids with He-Man characters.

Neither adult had heard the child scoot the chair he had been standing on over to the sink, above which was a cabinet Sarah kept all the household medicines and the like in, which included bandages. And now Breni stood holding them out expectantly, proud to be able to help so quickly. Irene couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank You Breni." Iri said, taking the box from the boy. She pulled a bandage out and removed it's package as she turned to Jareth, "Now, I can put this on you without getting blood on me, but just in case, wash your finger off."

The king did as he was told and watched as Irene shakily placed the sticky Band-Aid over the cut. As she was doing this, Irene glanced over and noticed a pair of mismatched eyes were watching attentively beside them. She said with a little annoyance, "Breni, why don't you go up and play with the boys?"

The boy looked saddened, "They didn't want me to play."

"There is no reason for the boy to leave." Jareth said as he examined the cartoon characters now covering his wound. He then looked to the child, "There are still the carrots to finish. Why don't you take the ones already cut to the table?"

The boy smiled and after reaching on his tippy toes for the bowl, he hurried off with it to the next room.

"Breni, don't run." Irene said on reflex.

With him gone, Jareth turned to Irene, "Why did you want him to leave? Did you need to speak with me about something?"

Irene didn't know what she should actually say, if she should confess her knowledge. She was hesitant because for all she knew, Jareth had no idea. "I did…I do, but…"

"Okay, I put it on the table." Breni marched back into the kitchen, straight up to Jareth, "Now you're hurt, can I cut the carrots?"

Jareth placed his hand on the boy's head, scuffing up his blonde hair a bit, "No, I will do it. But, I still need you to put them in the bowl."

The child nodded and moved to push the chair back to where he could help. Irene watched again in awe at how these two interacted without having met before. It was as if Jareth could sense what the boy needed to hear so as not to be distressed.

Jareth still wanted to know what Irene wanted to talk about, so he turned again to her. "I take it we'll speak after dinner?"

"Right." Irene nodded absently, "It really isn't something that can wait very long." 'if we're going to keep some peace around here.'

"Butter's here." Roy's voice came from the living room, then he stepped into the kitchen, "We got some wine too…"

But before he could even finish his sentence or set the items down, Irene was pushing him out the door.

"We need to talk." Irene paused only long enough for her to reach for her coat that she had placed on the back of a kitchen chair, but that was just enough time for Roy to set the groceries on the counter before she was pushing him out of the kitchen again.

"Hey, don't you have to get the potatoes…" Roy started to protest.

"Now, Roy--outside."

Roy knew there was no arguing with her and so headed to the front door. Robert was putting his coat in the hall closet and he asked where they were going. Irene quickly said, "Just right outside."

"You know there's a storm out there." Her brother stated.

"Not like the storm there's gonna be in here," Irene grumbled under her breath as she shut the front door behind her.

Roy rubbed his hands together as his wife exited behind him, "So what did I do now?"

"I figured out why Sarah hates the Goblin King." Irene stated plainly enough.

"And?"

"Brendon."

"Brendon?" Roy looked at her as though it meant nothing, until it began to sink in, "Bren…Brendon? Holy Shit!" He kicked some of snow off the porch, "But how? J don't know. It doesn't make sense, Jareth doesn't even remember Sarah since she was three."

"Well, apparently it happened, Roy." Irene said, pulling her cigarettes out of her pocket, "You cannot tell me Brendon doesn't look a thing like him."

"But Sarah, she ain't said nothing, and she would."

"She's said enough, but she thinks he's somebody else." Irene breathed in exasperation, "God, I don't know what to do. Should we tell them we know?"

"Tell Sarah--HELL NO. This storm's gonna keep us here until tomorrow and I'd like to keep the peace as long as possible." Roy said.

"Well, we have to tell Jareth--we have to. He's his son." Irene sternly stated at her husband's protest. "He's in there with him now, getting to know him possibly for the first time. Might as well let him know."

"Wait a second--" Roy's eyes lit up in furry, "He's lied to us the whole time. That fking…" Roy started marching toward the front door.

"Roy, wait a minute." Irene pulled her husband back, "Jareth hasn't given us any reason to think he has any idea, and neither has Sarah. What if we ARE wrong? We don't just want to go and accuse him of something he hasn't done."

"Fine." Roy turned to her, "But we are going to talk to him, and it will be now. I'm not going to let some creep hang around if he is the one that cost Sarah her dreams."

Roy didn't care that the door slammed hard behind him as he entered the house, didn't notice his brother-in-law sit up with a start from laying on the couch in the living room. His mind was too focused on confronting a certain Goblin King to care who he disturbed. Roy had no uncertainties that Brendon was Jareth's. Just like his wife, he was astonished he hadn't seen it before. But unlike Irene, Roy was pissed beyond words. Roy's mind fumed: the Goblin King had conveniently worked his way back to Sarah by using her relatives as a means. How dare Jareth come into his home, accept his generosity while Sarah had endured such hardship because of him. Well, that would end there and now.

Roy marched straight into the kitchen, only to find the Goblin King and his nephew missing. His heart raced a moment with fear. They should have never left the boy alone; Jareth probably had come for Brendon and the moment he knew no one was looking, he'd taken the child Underground.

"Jareth!"

The Goblin King poked his head in from the side door connected to the dining room, "Yes, Roy."

Roy blinked, not expecting Jareth to have still been there, then with a stern face he asked, "Where's Breni?"

The boy came into the kitchen, sprinting from behind Jareth, "I's right here, Uncle Roy. Are you gonna start the potatoes? Can I help?"

Jareth smiled at the boy. "Irene's recipe must be quite good. It's all Brendon has spoken of since your return." Jareth looked around for any sign of Irene, then met eyes with Roy, "Will she return shortly? Is there something I can do until she does? We're done with the vegetables."

Roy cringed at how sincerely the king looked at him; it was hard to stay mad at a person who appeared to have no knowledge of why they were about to get yelled at. But he didn't know if Jareth really didn't know or if he was just a really good actor. Either way, Roy wasn't going to let himself be fooled.

Roy shook his head sharply, "No, there's nothing else."

At hearing there was nothing else to do to get dinner ready, Breni turned to Jareth, "Wanna go play…"

"Breni, go on up with the boys." Both Jareth and Brendon looked startled at Roy's abrupt interjection, but the man iterated again, "Go on Breni. Jareth, follow me."

"Can I come too?" Breni asked.

Roy had no patience to be distracted. "NO, now GET."

The child's eyes went wide with worry, not used to his uncle yelling at him, but he wasn't going to give in so easily. He turned to Jareth, taking his hand. "I wanna go with you."

Jareth looked to Roy, about to ask why the boy couldn't go, but he stopped short at the look in Roy's eyes. Roy had never looked at him with more hate. He didn't take his eyes off Roy as he answered, "Perhaps you should go up with your cousin."

Breni's shoulders slumped, his hopes crushed as he slipped his hand away from Jareth's and moved out of the kitchen.

Roy indicated with his head for Jareth to follow him.

Jareth went under protest, "Why were you harsh with the boy? What are we doing that he cannot come?"

Roy headed to the hall closet and opened it harshly. He was to frustrated to think of something other than profanities at the moment. Instead, he grabbed Jareth's coat and flung it at him.

Jareth caught it ungracefully, and confusion shown in his eyes as he asked harshly at Roy's behavior, "Are we going somewhere?"

"That depends. YOU might be leavin' for good," Roy said as he flung the front door open. "OUT."

Jareth was too curious to protest, so he stepped out into the storm. Irene was waiting on the porch, nervously smoking a cigarette, which she tossed into the snow when the men came out. Roy stood angrily with his arms crossed, eyes glaring at Jareth just as they had when he attacked the king in the park.

"What do you want of me?" Jareth asked as he finished placing the coat on.

Irene was the first to speak. "I found out something and I want the truth from you." From her tone and the way she refused to look Jareth in the eyes, he could tell she was trying to remain calm. "Is Brendon your son?"

Jareth blinked hard then stared at her, unsure he had heard her correctly, "What?"

"Oh, come on, J. Stop actin' dumb!" Roy shouted, "Why else would Sarah hate you? You knock her up, then leave---real royal of you."

"Roy, let him talk!" Irene interjected to calm her husband, then she met the king's eyes, "Jareth, what do you have to say. Why did you lie to us?"

"Lie to you? About what?"

"Knowing Sarah." Roy spat, "Brendon…"

"Is not my son." Jareth stated lowly.

"Jareth, have you looked at the kid? He is your spitting image." Irene declared.

"What do you say to that?" Roy asked.

Jareth glared at him, "I haven't had relations with a woman for any child to have been conceived, let alone a young girl of 16. What made you think I was his father in the first place?"

"Brendon made a wish he could know his father, the day Roy found you." Irene said.

"Coincidence." Jareth shrugged.

"Really?" Roy said, taking a few steps closer to the king, "It's a coincidence that you happen to find the family of the girl YOU say is to be your queen, a girl who HAPPENS to have a child that has the same funky eyes as you, and you just HAPPEN to be taken straight to her? You planned this entire set-up." Roy yelled.

Jareth had to admit, things did look that way…and he would have agreed had he not been the one being accused of things he couldn't have possibly done. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Jareth, we have only known you three days, I know," Irene started, "but you don't seem like the kind of guy to have just abandoned your own child. You must have had a reason to have left Sarah, just tell us. Help us understand."

Jareth couldn't believe it; it just wasn't possible. If it was, how could he not know? How could he have left Sarah pregnant so young to raise their child alone in this backwards world if he had ever known at all? Jareth shook his head, staring at nothing as he tried to find memories to prove this couldn't be true.

"What, won't fess up?" Roy asked.

"I would never have---I don't remember." Jareth felt like leaning against something, to steady himself as he tried to think. There was so much he couldn't remember.

"Must be convenient," Irene chided, "You don't remember, so it never happened."

"I didn't say that. I only…it can't be true." He looked at her desperately.

"Why can't it be true?" Irene asked.

"Because she was only 16!" Jareth shouted.

"It wouldn't be like you are the first king to get your kicks then dump the sl…"

"Roy, don't." Irene stopped him before he could say anything bad about Sarah.

The three of them stood in silence, none of them knowing what to think. All Jareth knew at the moment was that the Carlson's were completely convinced of what they were accusing him of and there was no way he could challenge what they claimed. "I cannot prove to you that I am innocent."

"And we can't prove that you are guilty beyond looking at Brendon." Irene confessed after a moment, then added, "Sarah knows you, even though she's not said it straight out. I can just tell, when she looks at you…." Irene didn't finish what she was going to say. She was going to mention how Sarah didn't look as though she hated the memory of the Goblin King, that she actually missed him.

Jareth looked to both of them, "What do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave?"

"I don't know." Roy confessed, a little more relaxed.

"Then let me say this," Jareth started, before he really knew what he could say to salvage the trust that had been shattered between them, "If it is true, that Brendon is my son, I will not abandon them. Let me stay; let me find out the truth. If you won't, just let me stay long enough to see Sarah's book and then I'll be back in my world and you'll never hear of me again."

Irene was the first to agree, "That is reasonable."

"But if it is true," Roy interjected, "I hope we can find some curse to put on you so you'll feel how much you've made Sarah suffer."

"Let's go inside. I'm freezing," Irene said. Both she and her husband went for the door, but when Jareth didn't follow, she turned to him, "Are you coming?"

Jareth shook his head, "In a moment."

Jareth didn't feel the cold; his whole being was numb, mind and body. He sat down on the snow covered porch steps, not caring if he got himself wet or frost bitten. He placed his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. What if they were right? He wished he had the certainty that they weren't, that he could account for every day of his life for the past twenty years, but he couldn't. For the life of him, he could not remember meeting Sarah before that very morning, and only yesterday did he remember he had met her as a child through her mother's wish.

By the prophecy, Sarah was to be his queen. Could he have possibly been with her at some time? Wouldn't he have remembered such a life-changing event? The only thing to decipher was why he had left, how he could have forgotten. God, if he had forgotten Sarah did have every right to hate him raising their son on her own, going through her step-mother's death, her father's depression all by herself. That was no life for a queen.

* * *

_updated 4/14/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	11. Undetermined Decisions

Chapter 11: Undetermined Decisions

Sarah wasn't satisfied with the blouse that she had initially decided to wear; it might have looked fine on Karen, but it made Sarah look uncharacteristically like a prude. She slipped it off and searched her closet for something more fitting, eventually settling on a soft blue sweater with pearls and lace sown in little designs here and there. Sarah let her hair fall from the messy twist to rest upon her shoulders in an attempt to cover some of the hideous sweater. She sneered at it, wishing she had something more with the times than having to wear something fashionable ten years ago; but at least she had something that was better than that green blouse. In fact, what she had chosen to wear tonight she originally had planned to wear to Donna's party on Tuesday…but now that she had that advance bonus from Mr. Thompson she could get something that she wouldn't feel ashamed of wearing in front of her co-workers. This sweater was definitely too ridiculous to wear out in public. She sighed; this would have to do for tonight.

She started to reach for the lipstick from atop her vanity when she stopped herself short. What was she getting dressed up for anyway? It wasn't a real Christmas dinner, and it was just her family. And Mr. Johnson, her thoughts reminded her. And her aunt thought Mr. Johnson was a match for her. Sarah hung her head as Irene's words echoed in her ears. She had been running from love. She had reason, yes, but had she ever given it a real chance? She had one bad experience, but did that mean she was destined to never love again? For some reason, she knew that is what she expected. It wasn't until Irene's words tonight that she realized she had only been holding herself back from finding love again.

Sarah looked at her own eyes in the mirror, asking herself what she wanted. It was obvious Mr. Johnson was attracted to her. He even cared about her son, and that startled her. Why would the man show any interest in her son after just meeting him? Jareth Johnson didn't know her, she knew he didn't in the deepest part of her gut, but she didn't know if that was enough for her to accept if he did make advances towards her. Did having the same name and appearance as the Goblin King actually make him one in the same? Her heart, not just her mind, refused to believe they were different, no matter how different his personality was from the monarch.

Sarah looked away from the mirror as an idea crept into her mind and she absently sat down on her vanity chair. She knew magic was real; could there be a possibility that the Goblin King had been made mortal, made to forget all magic…all because of her wishes? He had said she had his magic: No, it was absurd. She didn't know anything about magic, let alone how to use it if she did have it. But she had wished so many dreadful things against the Goblin King even after he left her… was it possible?

No. No. No. "NO." Sarah jumped when she heard her own voice vocalize her thoughts, freeing her from them. "No." She breathed again. She didn't want to think on it anymore, didn't want to think about anything. She would go downstairs, finish whatever else needed cooked and have a nice dinner with her family.

Sarah slipped on a pair of black penny loafers and turned off the light before leaving her room. Even before she stepped into the hall the sounds of guns and action music could be heard coming from Toby's room. Sarah walked to it and stuck her head in, both Toby and Joey intensely focused on the game.

"Hey, guys, it's too loud. I could hear that all the way down the hall."

"What?" Joey asked, as usual not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"My point exactly." Sarah mumbled and decided to let them keep their noise, shutting the door to keep the sound from reaching the rest of the house. She turned and nearly tripped over her son, who was standing right outside Toby's door, "Breni! Why aren't you helping Aunt Iri?"

"She left and Uncle Roy yelled at me." He frowned and didn't look at her.

Sarah crouched down and sympathetically said, "Were they fighting again? I'm sure Uncle Roy didn't mean to yell at you."

"He wasn't mad at Aunt Iri…" Breni looked his mother in the eye, "He didn't really yell at me, he just told me to play with Joey and Toby." Then he looked down in sadness again, indicating with his head to the closed door, "But they don't want to play with me."

Sarah smiled at him, "They don't? Let's go change their minds."

She took his hand and stood up, opening Toby's door again and stepping inside. Talking did not get their attention before, so she walked to the electrical outlet and unplugged the game.

"Sarah!" Toby shouted.

Joey scowled, "Hey, we were racking up…."

"I don't care. You two have ignored Breni long enough. Either you find something to do together or march downstairs and sit on the couch until you are called for."

Toby's face cringed; he knew from his sister's tone she meant business. There was no negotiation possible when it came to Breni. He shrugged, "I guess we could do a board game."

"What, Shoots and Ladders? That's for babies." Joey mocked.

"He's not a baby." Toby snapped, "And he doesn't like that game. He's really good at Battle Ship, I bet he could kick your but."

"Yeah, I can!" Breni challenged.

Sarah was proud of how her brother stood up for Brendon, how he understood it was hard for Breni to be accepted. She glared at Joey for how insulting he had purposely been. Her son wasn't a baby and was quite intelligent. She wouldn't be surprised if he did beat the twelve year old. "Breni, now play nice. I'm going back down and help finish dinner. I'll get you boys when everything is done. Shouldn't be much longer, so don't get too involved in a game."

Sarah was surprised to find the kitchen was empty when she entered. It looked as though nothing had been touched while she was in the shower. The pot of macaroni and cheese was burning on the stove, the sweet potatoes hadn't even been started, and it was a good thing she had arrived when she had or the ham in the oven might have been singed. She flipped off the heat to the macaroni, then hurried and grabbed the hot mittens to pull the ham out of the oven, leaving it to cool on top of the stove. She sighed in frustration; where was Iri?

There were faint voices coming from the front hallway and she went out to investigate. Entering from outside were Roy and Iri, both looking frozen and distressed. So her assumption had been right; they were fighting. She sighed. Perhaps it might not be such a good idea to yell at them for leaving the kitchen at the moment.

They were still muttering to each other as they placed their coats in the hall closet.

"You don't think he's going to bolt, do you?"

"If he does, it only proves we were right." Roy said.

"Iri, what can I do to get the potatoes started?" Sarah called from the kitchen door to get their attention.

Her aunt and uncle froze, each with a startled look upon their face. Then Iri clumsily walked around her husband while he finished closing the closet door.

"I…I'm not sure if there is time still to make them." Irene stuttered as she walked to her niece.

Sarah laughed sarcastically, "I noticed. I guess we'll just have to wait until Christmas to have sweet potato casserole. Everything else is ready, it seems. All we need to do is put it on the table and call everyone down. Where is Dad anyway?"

Irene entered the kitchen and set herself to work again, grabbing the carving knife from a drawer, "Last I heard he said he had a head ache and wanted to lay down."

Sarah smiled wearily at her uncle as he edged around her to get into the kitchen. He looked very upset, but she didn't want to say anything that might provoke another argument. Then again, she didn't want to stay around if they were going to argue regardless. Irene was giving him a look Sarah could only interpret as some sort of instruction, as if she didn't want him saying anything that might clue Sarah in on what they were fighting about. Sarah silently raised her brows in contemplation, turned and reached into a cabinet, grabbing as many glasses as she could, then heading to the dinning room and setting one at each place. When she came back into the kitchen, Roy and Iri were busily gathering everything together.

Sarah caught her aunt giving Roy another secret glance, at which he nodded and turned to Sarah, "If you want to go get the boys, we can set everything on the table."

She could tell they must want to be alone, probably to settle their disagreement before the night got too far along. Glancing at Iri another moment, Sarah shrugged, "Okay."

It didn't take Sarah but a minute to run upstairs and gather the boys. It turned out they had decided on playing Battle Ship after all, but their game was still not over and Brendon was in the lead. However, the boys were too hungry to argue about having to stop mid-game. They ran off to the dinning room in a hurry. Sarah found her father lying on the living room couch, but Robert didn't move to get up when she told him dinner was ready. She asked if he needed Tylenol or something, but he shook his head and told her that he'd be in shortly.

Sarah was surprised to hear no conversation going on in the kitchen as she neared it; she had figured with how Roy and Irene typically were bickering at each other she would have caught some bit of confrontation, but the room was silent. When she entered, Joey was standing between his parents, looking to them as if he had a very important question to be answered. But both his parents were ignoring him.

"So is everything ready?" Sarah asked to let them know she'd returned.

Roy was unscrewing the cork off the wine he had bought, and he nodded to Sarah, "Yeah, all set. Joey, go on in and find a seat."

Joey clearly wanted an answer from his dad, "You just said…"

"Not another word. Go." Irene intervened.

The boy huffed angrily as he marched to the dining room, giving Sarah the briefest look of disbelief and mistrust. It actually shocked her for him to look at her like that. What an evening this would be if her aunt and uncle's argument spread throughout the entire household. It'd be real fun, especially now that it looked as though the Carlson's wouldn't be able to return home until the streets were cleared of the snow, which might not be until tomorrow since it didn't appear it would stop anytime soon. Sarah glanced out the window; the snow was falling so heavily she could barely see the light of her neighbor's porch next door. She was thankful to be inside with a functioning furnace to keep the house warm.

The blizzard raging outside was nothing compared to the storm Jareth was battling within his soul. How could this have happened? Should he even believe it? If he were in his own world, if there was any reminisce of magic left within him at all he would be able to tell if Brendon was his son; the boy would have a similar aura. But here, in this unforgiving world that smothered magic…there had to be some means of telling. Judging the child's appearance alone could not prove anything; although it did appear to be damn plausible to the Carlson's. Jareth himself couldn't deny how eerily similar the boy's eyes were to his own. He certainly couldn't walk up to Sarah and just ask if he'd fathered her child; what if she said yes? How should he react if Brendon was in fact his son? Would the boy be considered his heir? His illegitimate child? Just because the prophecy said Sarah would bare him a son did not mean that Brendon was automatically his. If it weren't for the prophecy and the way his heart ached when Sarah looked at him with her confused eyes, Jareth might have been inclined to dismiss the entire notion.

And what of Sarah? Having a son was one thing, but having a lover was a prospect Jareth wasn't sure he could handle. An illegitimate child could be dealt with much more gracefully than having a mistress. Underground, every physical relationship shared with another bound a piece of one's soul eternally to that person. Magic, knowledge, everything was at the hands of the one bonded with. That is why rulers, above all the Fae, never bonded to but one other their entire lifetime, even if their spouse perished. Such sharing of power and intimate knowledge is also why many rulers chose never to join with another. Jareth himself had been inclined to never bond. He thought that no one could be strong enough to experience all he had to endure in controlling the Labyrinth on a daily basis. But a prophecy is a prophecy and fate cannot be easily changed. But damn it, he should know if he had bonded.

Here Jareth had remembered Sarah was to be his queen just the previous day, and to learn that he might have already shared a part of his life with her…how long ago could that have possibly been, if it had happened at all? Brendon, being the only indication he had ever had a relationship with Sarah, indicated they were together six or more years ago. But it made little sense since she was still a child that long ago, even by Fae standards. And if he had known her, had he known her in love or had he simply taken her and left; he could never imagine himself being that heartless. Why would he have even left her when she appeared to be such a good soul?

Jareth buried his face in his hands, not caring that while he sat on the porch, drifts of snow were starting to pile on top his shoes and snowflakes clung to his hair. He didn't even feel the cold wind blow around him; he was too numb inside to care. He didn't know what he was going to do since he had nowhere to go in this world. He did know that he was bound to his honor; he would stay and find out the truth. And if it was true, he was willing to never leave Sarah again. But until something solid was established, he wasn't going to hold himself to any assumptions.

Sarah sat next to her son at the dining room table and smiled in thanks to her uncle as he poured a little white wine into her glass. Her eyes went wide as he filled it almost to the brim, and he sheepishly apologized to her, knowing she would never drink so much. Sarah hated to not be in control of herself or not aware of everything going on around her, especially because she wanted to always be alert and ready incase her son needed anything. His little ticker was ticking just fine with consistent medication, but that wasn't enough assurance for Sarah. She didn't trust anything but herself; no way would she let herself get drunk.

Irene sat across from Sarah, next to her son who was teasing Toby at having been given child sized flatware. It angered Sarah at how mean Joey was being to both the younger boys tonight, but she wasn't going to say anything; it wasn't her job, he was only her cousin. Luckily Irene wasn't oblivious to her son's behavior and got on to him. He proceeded to pout and fold his arms over his chest.

After pouring wine for his wife, Roy moved to fill his brother-in-law's glass, "Is Rob comin'?"

"He said he'd be in." Sarah said, and her uncle proceeded to pour.

Joey, over being punished, piped up, "Where's Jareth?"

Sarah felt a little sheepish; she had forgotten to even look for Mr. Johnson and let him know they were eating.

"He's on the porch," Roy said, then added under his breath, "if he's still here."

Sarah raised her brows in alarm, "Outside in that storm? It's ten degrees out there! What, is he crazy?"

"Well, he's got a bit on his mind." Roy shrugged as if he could care less.

Sarah scooted her chair out and got up, "You could have told me where he was, I would have gotten him."

"Sarah, don't…!" Irene started, but Sarah had already left the room.

Sarah didn't bother grabbing a coat since she was just stepping out a second. The wind blasted frigidly against her face as she opened the front door and she quickly shut it behind her to keep the warm air inside. She couldn't help but immediately wrap her arms around herself to keep her body protected from the cold air. Mr. Johnson was sitting on the porch steps, head bent over in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"Mr. Johnson, dinner's on the table."

He didn't move, might not have even heard her against the wind. She noticed there was a small layer of snow gathered at his side and matting his hair as if he'd been there much longer than to get a bit of fresh air. She called to him again, taking a step forward, but still he didn't react. Finally she walked to him; now able to see his face, she finally realized why he hadn't heard her—he was completely lost to his thoughts. His eyes were staring out into space and there was such a look of despair on his face that it made her feel a strange sorrow for him. Seeing him like that made Sarah feel she needed to consol him.

Part of her job description was counseling those she found employment, yet she couldn't remember what she had been told about when the appropriate time to approach one who looked distressed. Besides, he didn't know her and probably wouldn't tell her anything even if she offered. She halfheartedly thought she should just leave him alone since it seemed he had come outside so that he could think in seclusion. But it was cold. She herself had only been outside less than a minute and was shivering. If the snow around him was any indication, he should be chilled to the bone by now. Sarah bent down and placed her left hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

At her actions, Mr. Johnson's head shot up and his left hand harshly latched on to hers. Only at her painful gasp did he check to identify his assailant. Stark realization registered in his eyes when he brought them to meet hers.

He abruptly let go of her hand and stood, looking to her with apologetic eyes but not apologizing, "You startled me."

Sarah halfheartedly nodded and looked away as she rubbed her wrist, "I called. Dinner's ready."

"Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt you." He reached out his hand to comfort her.

She gasped and took a step back as she snapped her eyes back to his, abruptly speaking her thoughts before she had really even registered them, "Call me Ms. Williams…please."

She could see him question her request in his eyes, and she even questioned herself. Why shouldn't she let him call her Sarah like everyone else? She knew why; when Mr. Johnson spoke, it wasn't Mr. Johnson she heard saying her name. It was easier hearing that voice call her anything but by her first name.

Mr. Johnson gave a slight nod, "If that is what you want."

Sarah looked away from him, "It is." She shivered and knew they should go inside, but curiosity got the best of her on how he had looked when she found him. She let her eyes meet his again. "Why were you out here anyway? Is everything okay?"

She could see how it was hard for him to think up an answer to give her, although his mismatched eyes never wavered from hers. "I needed to think."

"If you needed to clear your head, there are plenty of warm places inside you could be alone. You've got to be freezing."

He finally looked away, "I'm not cold."

Sarah shivered as she sarcastically laughed, "I wish that were true for me, come on."

Sarah didn't look at him again, but turned to go back inside. She didn't even glance behind her to see if he followed her.

Jareth tried not to let his anger overcome him and quietly closed the front door. He agitatedly yanked the coat from his form. He damned himself for having responding so impulsively when Sarah touched him. Had she touched any other place than his bruised back, he wouldn't have been so quick to react. More frustrating was her obvious discomfort with his very existence. He could tell it would be nearly impossible to get any direct answers from her on anything. Maybe it would just be best to focus on getting the book. Whoever she thought he was, it was obvious she didn't want him around.

Jareth sighed heavily and made the motion to throw his coat on a chair in the foyer, but he stopped when he caught sight of Sarah. She was in the living room, kneeling at her father's side as he lay on the couch. Jareth listened as her tones were soothing and comforting; tones she had yet to give him. He tried not to make his presence known, wanting to watch Sarah, see who she really was through the way she interacted with those she was comfortable being around.

"Dad, you don't have to come." Sarah said softly, "I could fix you up a plate and heat it later."

"No, I'm fine. I'll just take some aspirin." Robert said, sitting up, his face flushed with the effort.

Sarah reached her hand to her father's forehead. "Aspirin isn't the only thing you should take. You're burning up." A knowing frown formed on her lips, "You said there was a bug spreading at work, do you have the same symptoms as the others?"

Robert leaned against the arm of the couch, "I am starting to get a sore throat."

"Oh no." Sarah breathed out, "Well, hopefully it's not contagious. I'd hate for us all to get sick, especially Breni. He's nearly gone seven months without any complications and…"

"Sarah, you worry too much." Robert chucked as he rose off the couch, "It's the flu, not the plague."

Sarah raised her voice as she lifted herself from the ground and stood firmly in front of her father, "I worry too much? My son has been in and out of hospitals because of little flu's…"

"Only twice…" Robert tried to interject.

"Twice out of the umpteenth times he's had to!" Sarah turned her head away from him, trying to control her temper, "Dad, he's only six. I don't want him having to worry about…"

Robert reached out and placed calming hands on his daughter's shoulders, "Is he weak? Is he sick now?"

"No." Sarah had to admit.

"Then hope that nothing will happens, but you have to let him live his life like a normal kid, without his over protective mom on his shoulders all the time."

Sarah tried to keep the tears from forming in her eyes, but a few slipped from her eyelids as she nodded, "I know I worry too much, but he's all that's keeping…" She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, knowing that it was selfish of her to say that Brendon was her entire reason for being.

"I know." Sarah was entirely shocked as her father wrapped his arms around her, "I know he's the only reason you keep going. You think Toby and I don't need you too? You're full of yourself sometimes." He sniggered into her ear, "God, I'd hate to think of how we would have turned out without you being here. I hate to admit it, but I think I would have had Irene and Roy move in here."

Sarah couldn't help but to laugh as she pulled away from her father, whipping her tears, "Yeah, I could imagine you and Roy together. Ha! It'd be a miracle if the house would still be in once piece after keeping you two together just one day."

"Hey, don't say that," Her father joked, "he's gonna be here 'til Sunday the way that storm is blowing."

Sarah smiled and continued to tease him, "And with all those women Irene would have over for makeovers, you'd be goggling all of them."

Robert's smile immediately left, "No, Sarah, I wouldn't. I loved your…Karen very much."

"Oh, Dad." Sarah gasped in shame, "I shouldn't have said…"

He patted her shoulder and turned to leave the room, "I know. You didn't mean it."

After Robert left, Sarah rolled her eyes to the ceiling and flopped herself down on the couch with a sigh. How could she have been so insensitive? Never once had her Dad shown any interest in another woman. No matter how much she and Karen hadn't gotten along, Sarah could never deny that Karen and her father were very much in love. "Way to go, Sarah." She whispered to herself.

Mr. Williams barely avoided running into Jareth as he exited the room. He apologized and absently continued on to the dining room. At hearing her father speaking to someone, Sarah looked up to find Mr. Johnson looking straight at her, the light from the foyer giving his blonde locks a halo effect.

"How long have you been there?" Sarah asked, a harsh tone to her voice.

"Since we came in. I was going to ask where to put the coat, but you were preoccupied."

Sarah's face flushed, for one reason, having been caught being so intimate with her father—she hated letting people see her cry—and another, because she felt it was rude of Mr. Johnson to have watched it all without saying anything.

She pushed herself up off the couch and went to him, taking the coat from his arms, careful not to touch him. "I'll put it up. You go on in. They're waiting."

Jareth only nodded and turned, ignoring his curiosity as to why Brendon was so prone to sickness. He pushed his questions down, despite that the opportunity was perfect since at this moment, he and Sarah were alone. But now was not the time. Sarah was already upset as it was. Provoking her in any way could be a matter of him getting home or not. She was the holder of the only means of his return, and if she felt that he was her enemy in any way, who knew what she might do with the book. Taking things slowly, wheedling answers out of her would be his best chance of finding any answers and getting home.

* * *

A/N: Once again, apologies for getting this chapter out so late. Eternal gratitude goes to Nyllewell for being my beta for this chapter. Thanks as always goes to The Hooded Crow, Scattered Logic, Lady Jamie and Cormak for their support.

* * *

_updated 4/15/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	12. Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm

Everyone was seated and already filling their plates with food when Sarah entered the dining room. She went to sit down in the same seat she had previously occupied, but she noticed that Toby was now sitting beside her instead of her son. She wasn't surprised to find that Brendon had moved to sit on the other side of the table next to Mr. Johnson, who at the moment was holding the bowl of macaroni for the boy as he piled the stuff onto his plate. It wasn't often that Breni attached himself to anyone who wasn't family, and though she had her own demons with who Mr. Johnson resembled, she wasn't about to make her son unhappy when he was obviously delighted to be near the man.

Sarah had her doubts, but Mr. Johnson didn't act how she envisioned the Goblin King would. Granted, she hardly knew his majesty at all, but she imagined he would have dominated all conversation and have imposed himself to be the center of attention; Mr. Johnson wasn't anything like that. At least his ego was quieter. Yet the way he had reacted when she had startled him completely scared her into believing he was the Goblin King in that instant. Until he apologized. The Goblin King Sarah remembered would never have apologized for anything. She had to force herself to never associate this man with the Goblin King. Mr. Johnson was giving and humble, and he wasn't just tolerating Breni's attention; he seemed to genuinely enjoy the boys company as well, a sparkle in his eyes as he helped the child.

Mr. Johnson's mismatched eyes caught hers a moment, and in that brief glance, the smile he had for Breni faded. She saw caution in his gaze, as though he was afraid to meet her eyes but bold enough to do it. But before she could figure out logically why this man who had never acquainted her before this day looked at her as if she was a threat, Brendon caught his attention once again.

Sarah made herself look away. Seeing those two together almost seemed right. She shook her head. Yes, Brendon wanted a father, but she wasn't willing to bring anyone into their lives, even if it meant sacrificing his full happiness. Her happiness. They were fine as they were; they didn't need anyone.

Sarah was relieved to be distracted from her thoughts when Toby nudged her to take the bowl of green beans from him. She spooned a very small amount onto her plate before absently passing the bowl across to her aunt. She didn't move to eat anything but instead grabbed the glass of wine Roy had poured for her, subconsciously wanting to drown away her thoughts. Yet she couldn't bring herself to drink it.

Irene was uncomfortable with the silence at the table. She usually was when people weren't talking. Since the only conversation at the moment was a chat between Joey and Toby over some game they each wanted for Christmas, she was left to either observe the others or to think of something for the adults to discuss. Observation won out when her green eyes landed on her niece. The girl hadn't eaten a thing, not that there was anything much on her plate to being with. Sarah's eyes were staring into her wineglass as she sat, lost in her thoughts. Irene didn't know what to do; too afraid to say anything without some solid proof as to what Sarah could be thinking. Just because Irene knew who Jareth was did not mean Sarah was willing to admit to it. Sarah wasn't a quiet girl; if she had something to say, she was bound to say it.

With some prompting.

"Sarah?" Her niece's head jumped up at hearing her name. "You haven't eaten anything. Are you feeling okay?"

Sarah gave her aunt an uneasy smile before lowering her eyes to the wine again. "I just have stuff on my mind."

"Anything you need to talk about?" Irene pressed, eyeing her niece.

Sarah looked into Irene's eyes a moment but had to look away. The way Irene was staring at her made her uncomfortable. She knew her aunt was constantly hungry for gossip, but Irene wanted information Sarah wasn't willing to give, "I don't want to talk about it."

Irene nodded to Sarah but caught the eyes of her husband, who had been listening since his brother-in-law wasn't much of a conversationalist. Roy was definitely not happy with what he had heard. Irene had to stop herself from feeling sheepish with the hard stare her husband was giving her. She didn't understand it; he was the one who had wanted to go all Gung Ho and tell Sarah what they knew. Why should he get mad at her for wanting to do the same thing in a nonchalant way? Irene rolled her eyes at him and passed the bowl of green beans to her son.

She leaned forward to see over the two boys next to her and see how the Goblin King was getting along. Irene had been weary of letting Brendon trade spaces with Toby, but the boy seemed so happy to be in the presence of this man. She couldn't speak against their growing companionship. Nothing could convince her she was wrong about them, and their interaction at the dinner table just screamed of how they were a part of each other.

Joey passed the bowl of green beans on to Brendon, but the little boy pushed the bowl back, refusing to eat them. Irene took the bowl from her son and leaned across him to spoon some beans onto her nephew's plate, "Breni, these are good for you."

Brendon scrunched his nose, "They taste funny, Aunt Iri."

Irene smirked, "Vegetables are good for the eyes. They help you see in the dark, when the spooks and goblins could be in the shadows."

Sarah finally brought the wine to her lips, thankful for the bite it gave that somewhat cleared her head. She laughed inwardly, wondering if she should start counting the references she heard or saw of things that reminded her of what she wanted to forget. If it weren't for the fact that Irene said crazy stuff like that often, she might have allowed herself to believe it to be more than a coincidence. However, it were the words that Sarah heard from her son that brought more clarity to her mind. The type of acute awareness one gets when their concepts of something they believed to be unchangeable, undeniable, are shattered.

"There's no such things as goblins." Breni teased his aunt.

Mr. Johnson choked on the green beans he had just placed into his mouth, causing everyone at the table to stare at him. Once they were sure he was alright, Brendon laughed, "See, I told you they are icky."

Jareth only grinned slightly, obviously embarrassed but trying not to show it.

"Breni, you think there are no such things as goblins," Irene feigned disbelief as she put down the bowl, trying to get everyone's attention off the choking incident. "What makes you say that?"

Brendon shrugged, "They aren't real. They're just make believe to scare us."

Sarah felt alarmed at hearing this, although she didn't know why, "Don't you believe in magic, Breni?"

"No." he answered confidently.

Joey piped in, nudging his cousin, "Probably doesn't believe in Santa either."

"Everybody knows he isn't real." Brendon stated boldly, glaring into his cousin's eyes.

"Ooo. He's finally becoming a big boy." Joey chided, babying the words to bait Brendon.

"Joey, leave him alone!" Toby shouted across the table.

"Whoa! Guys! Pipe down." Roy interjected, "No arguing if you want to go sleddin' after dinner."

"Really!" Toby's eyes glowed at the thought.

Robert spoke up finally, his voice sounding tight in his sore throat, "Roy, are you sure? It seems so cold out there."

Roy rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law, "You heard the radio. It's only to get to 27 degrees. We'll bundle up."

Breni looked hopefully to his mother, "Can I go too? Please?"

Sarah wanted to come up with a reason to tell him no, feeling that the cold would make him more prone to catching an illness, especially with her father already showing signs of something. But she couldn't deny his pleading eyes, "Only if you take your medicine before you go."

Breni nodded enthusiastically and moved to hurriedly finish the food on his plate, like the other two boys were already doing.

"Hey, Toby, slow down there. The snow's not going anywhere." Robert laughed after his son quickly reached across the table for the bowl of Macaroni, which was just in front of Mr. Johnson. Seeing Toby nearly knock over Mr. Johnson's glass of wine, Robert looked apologetically to the man, "Kid's these days, always in such a hurry."

Jareth smiled slightly, "I take it they enjoy freezing?"

Irene had begun gathering emptied plates while the men were yakking on about something to do with holiday budgeting, which reminded Sarah she still had to tell her father of her generous bonus. Joey and Toby excused themselves from the table and ran out of the dining room to find what snow gear they could. Breni moved to follow them, but Sarah put a hand on his arm as he tried to pass her and made him finish his plate before leaving.

"But I'm full…they're gonna leave without me." Breni whined.

"They are not going out there without an adult, and none of us are ready, so they can wait. Now eat up and bring your plate to the sink when you're done. I'll get your pills." Sarah said as she scooted her chair back.

In the kitchen, Sarah opened the cabinet she kept the household medicines and grabbed Breni's pillbox, a slot for every day of the week filled with his daily doses. She flipped open the lid for Friday and emptied the four pills remaining into her hand. She looked the pills as she did every day with a sadness, a wish in her heart that her son didn't have to live dependant on them. Sarah didn't turn as she heard someone enter, their hands apparently full of dirtied dishes that clinked with every step.

She was not as surprised as she thought she would be at seeing it was Mr. Johnson who was doing the good deed of cleaning the dishes. She half-heartedly expected it; Fate somehow wanted him to be everywhere she turned today. She watched as he placed the dishes in the sink and began to run them under the faucet. After doing a few, he searched for the dishwasher, opened it and began placing the dishes inside. He must have sensed her watching him, because he turned to her and said, "I thought I might help." As if he felt she needed an explanation for his presence.

Sarah just turned and focused on putting the pillbox back. She didn't ask for him to talk to her, but she felt guilty for having not said anything. It would have been polite of her to say, 'That's nice of you,' or at least 'Thanks.' But no. She had to let her natural defense mood swing interfere and make her come across as bitchy prude again. Sarah wished she had more self-control sometimes.

Brendon came rushing into the kitchen and stood next to Mr. Johnson, holding out his plate, "Here's mine."

Mr. Johnson turned and looked at Brendon sadly for a moment, then smiled gently as he took the dish from the child, "Thank you."

"Are you going to come sledding with us?" Breni asked him hopefully.

"I don't know."

Brendon glanced over to his mother, "You're coming, aren't you Mom?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I still have to clean up." She held out her hand with his pills.

Breni took the medicine from her, and as his mother reached for a glass out of the cabinet, he whined "Aw, can't Aunt Iri do it?"

Sarah shook her head as she walked to the sink to fill the glass with water, "She is a guest. Guests don't do the messy work."

"Well, he is." Breni stated, pointing to Mr. Johnson before taking the glass from his mother and downing the pills.

Sarah opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't think of a quick enough answer. Why was Mr. Johnson doing the dishes when no one asked him to?

Mr. Johnson shrugged at them, "I've seen Irene clean the dishes every night and thought perhaps I might do it in her place."

"You WANTED to do the dishes?" the child seemed amazed.

"They are not going to clean themselves." Jareth chuckled.

"Isn't that what dishwashers are for? So you don't have to wash them?" Breni asked.

Sarah shook her head and smiled; she'd often wondered herself why people had the strange habit of washing dishes before using a dishwasher. She grabbed her son's shoulders and playfully pushed him towards the door. "Go on, get ready."

Brendon nodded and he bolted out of the dinning room as though this was going to be the last snow he'd ever experience. "Don't run." Sarah called out, and received a faint "Sorry," in reply. Again, his enthusiasm at the simplest of things brought a smile to Sarah's lips.

Sarah could feel Mr. Johnson looking at her again, but she wasn't as uneasy about it as she had been before. She had to accept that he was going to be around and there was no way she was going to be able to avoid him; she might as well try to start being civil.

She turned to him and moved to help place the plates in the dishwasher after he cleaned them by hand, but she still couldn't force herself to look at him as she said, "You don't have to do this."

"It's alright. I've found that doing the simplest things can help clear the mind." He sighed silently, "I could use some of that at the present."

"I know what you mean." Sarah laughed and continued to work, "So much is going on at once, you know? Like tonight's dinner, NOT what I had planned at all. We didn't get to make all we wanted, and with the snow keeping everyone here tonight, I have to fix the guest room. And who knows where we are going to put you…." Sarah stopped in mid sentence. What was she doing, blabbing off like that with her personal problems to a virtual stranger, "I'm sorry. You don't need to hear about it."

Jareth stared at Sarah as she spoke to him, half heartedly glad she was sharing part of herself with him, even if she was complaining. The more he could get out of her, the more he could learn. "Don't let my presence disrupt anything. I am sure the couch here can't be any worse than your uncles."

Sarah narrowed her eyes, "They have you sleeping on the couch? That awful, smelly thing? I'm amazed you could sleep at all."

Jareth smiled at how quickly she reacted with concern for him, "Well, there isn't anywhere else they could put me. Their apartment is barely large enough for the three of them to reside."

"Yeah, but still…"

Jareth shrugged, "I can't say that I have had worse, but at least I have a place to stay. I don't know where I'd be had Roy not found me."

Roy found him? This peaked Sarah's interest, "So how DID you meet my uncle? You don't seem like his crowd."

"Let's just say Fate had us cross paths." Jareth answered, hoping that would be enough of an explanation for her. His mind was a bit too jumbled to create some fable.

Luckily he didn't have to because the other three adults entered with the rest of the tableware from the dining room. And unfortunately, in all the activity of cleaning up, she let her uncle talk her into going out with the boys sledding. Even her father encouraged her to go.

Robert smiled at his daughter, "I don't think I've seen YOU build a snowman since Brendon was borne."

"Yeah," Sarah said sadly, then a little more brightly she said, "Well, It's never too late to relive your childhood, I guess."

Irene playfully hit her brother, "Yeah, you should go out with them."

Robert shook his head and headed out of the kitchen, "I really shouldn't. I think I've caught something from work. I'd better not chance letting it turn into something worse. Roy, you go. I think I'm going to rest while you're out."

"Fine. It'll be me and Sarah then." Roy said, putting the dishes he had collected onto the counter.

Sarah smiled as she reached to place more utensils in the washer. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her uncle set the dishes down and just stare at them. She could tell he did not like the idea of having to clean. "Hey, Roy, why don't you go help the boys get ready? Mr. Johnson and I can help Irene until you get back."

Roy brightened that he was off the hook and left before anyone could change their mind. Irene switched on the kitchen radio to a station that played Christmas music. She said to Jareth, "I hope you don't mind, I like music while I work."

Sarah whispered loudly enough so Irene could hear it, "And she thinks she can sing. We try not to encourage her."

Jareth laughed.

Three more minutes of working together and an entire version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" being sung with some success by Irene, the three of them were finished filling the dishwasher as full as they could; the rest of the dishes that couldn't fit were left in the sink.

"Well, you two should get ready. I'm sure the boy's won't wait much longer; they'll want to go out even without a sled." Irene said.

Sarah smiled to her aunt as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "I just hope we can pull them back inside. This is the first good snow we've had in a few years." She then turned to Mr. Johnson, indicating for him to follow her, "Come on, I'll find some of Dad's stuff. You definitely want to wear more than Roy's old coat."

Jareth walked with her, "How did you know it was Roy's coat?"

Sarah shrugged in embarrassment. "It's silly really; when I was younger, I wanted it. It was the fashion back then, brown suede, but I think that coat's just about seen it's last days."

Jareth chuckled, "I think it still has much use…at least I hope that it does."

Sarah smiled at realizing how easy it was to be normal with Mr. Johnson, if she let herself forget how every time she looked at him, she was reminded of someone else. Sarah reached the hall closet and found it already ravaged by the boys, who had left the door open and various contents scattered on the floor. She grabbed her coat, then after moving a few things out of the way, she bent down and reached to the back of the closet. A moment later she pulled out a cardboard box full of winter hats, gloves and scarves. She pushed the box over to Mr. Johnson.

"Take your pick of anything that fits." She then straightened up, stretching her back a bit, "Well, I'm going to go change. Can't waste a good pair of slacks to the elements."

Mr. Johnson nodded mindlessly to her as he rummaged through the contents of the box. Sarah left him and sprinted up the stairs two at a time, then sprinted into her room, yanked off her slacks and got a pair of jeans out of her closet. She made a very conscious effort not to look at the contents of a particular box that were cluttered on the closet floor as she struggled to quickly pull the jeans up. Sarah didn't bother changing her sweater; it was warm and she didn't care if it got damaged. She ran back downstairs and found Mr. Johnson was still trying to find a pair of gloves that fit him.

She spoke so that he'd know she had returned, "No luck?"

He looked up to her and said flatly, "I'm not sure which pair would be best suited."

Sarah shrugged and reached over him, pulling out her matching maroon scarf and gloves, "I'll see if the guys have found the sled yet."

Sarah put the scarf around her neck and her gloves on just before she opened the door to the garage. Sarah felt a little guilty when she heard Merlin bark once and come over to her from his oversized mattress that lay beside the tool cabinet. She wished he could stay inside and not in the cold garage, but her father refused, claiming the poor thing shed too much. She gave his ears a good rub before shooing him to go lay back down. Roy was with the boys searching for the sled amongst the clutter of the garage. Toby finally spotted the sled behind piles of knickknacks and it took them a while to dig it out.

But twenty minutes later, Sarah was being pelted with snowballs by her brother and son as they waited their turn to ride the sled down the only hill in the neighborhood. Try as she might to dodge the attack, the snowballs stung as they struck her. But she wasn't helpless; she had a snowball in each hand, ready to dish back what she'd been given. Both Toby's and Brendon's eyes went wide at seeing Sarah's mischievous grin when she turned around and threw a ball at each of them…yet not hard enough to hurt them of course.

"Toby, come on!" Joey shouted from the top of the hill, where he was stationed to give each rider a good push off. Mr. Johnson and Roy were near the bottom of the hill, waiting for the boys to take their turns, ready to stop the sled if it went too close to the street, which was only a few yards from the end of the hill.

Sarah watched as her brother trudged himself through the two feet of snow already covering the ground to the top of the hill. She looked around the small hill, glad to see that no one else on the block was going to take advantage of the snow. There was plenty of light coming from the streetlamp at the bottom of the hill for them to play safely; if it wasn't there, she certainly wouldn't have let them choose this spot. There were other places around the neighborhood she remembered sledding, but this had been her favorite since it was close enough that when she got too cold, it only took three minutes to get home. She heard her son sniffle beside her and had to hold back a giggle as she looked at him. All she could see of Brendon were his eyes and pink nose sticking out beyond the yellow scarf and blue hat he wore.

"You okay Breni?"

"Yeah, this is fun." He said through the scarf, "Wanna make a snowman?"

Sarah smiled and nodded as she got down on her knees and started to pack a ball between her gloved hands. A moment later they heard Toby give a whooping laugh as Joey gave him a push and he went speeding down the hill. Fifteen seconds afterward he had come to a stop at the bottom.

Joey yelled down to him, "Ha! Come back up here, I bet I can go farther."

Jareth, who stood next to Roy after having been told they would have to stop the boy's if there appeared to be any danger, watched as Toby sat on the sled and came down the hill. The boy seemed totally thrilled with the short excursion. It was so simple, so uninteresting.

Jareth looked to Roy in annoyance, and indicated to the sled with his mittened hand, "That is all that is done?"

Roy, who was trying to dust the snow off his sleeves, despite the fact that it was still snowing and they would get covered with snow again, looked up, "What, you ain't never gone sledding before? Don't you have snow where you're from?"

"No. It is far too warm."

"Well, you better not tell the truth to anyone else if you want to keep this show goin' on. England is cold all the time."

Jareth growled lowly to himself at having to remember another fact for his counterfeit life. Subconsciously, he looked towards Sarah, feeling he had little chance of keeping up the charade, "Anything else I should know, while we have a moment alone?"

A guilty look crossed Roy's face when he realized he had started to aid Jareth again, "I'm not helping you lie to Sarah."

Jareth didn't look at him as he smiled softly, "Yet you've still said nothing to her."

"You challenging me?" Roy asked seriously, pulling on Jareth's coat sleeve, forcing him to look him in the eye, "Listen, I haven't said anything 'cause Iri won't have it…and I've been thinkin'." Roy eased up, letting go of Jareth, "You haven't given any reason for us to doubt your story, but we can't be blind. YOU can't be blind. Look at them," Roy indicated with his eyes to Sarah and Brendon, who were on their hands and knees, rolling a large ball of snow. "You've got to accept the obvious."

He didn't want to, but try as he might, Jareth couldn't pull his eyes off of them once he looked. What he saw was a strong bond; a friendship between mother and son. But he felt, more than he could ever see, that the show of happiness hid a deep pain in both of them. He couldn't shake the pang of guilt that dug into his soul as he looked on them. Magic or not--and most likely not, since the presence of magic alluded him--he had a connection with them. Yet he refused to allow himself to be bullied into believing anything. He whispered, "I still need proof."

Roy shook his head at Jareth's persistent denial, "You'll get it soon enough. Sarah hasn't caught on to you yet, but when she does, I don't want to be around to see it. Sarah tends to clam up or burst like a volcano when she's stressed, and believe you me, I don't think she's going to clam up."

"What makes you say this? As far as I have seen, she hasn't shown much retribution."

"Yeah, that's because you've only been around one measly day…" Roy paused as he watched Joey take his turn on the sled. The boy reached the bottom of the hill and came to a graceful stop. Then he focused his attention back on Jareth, giving him a knowing smirk, "Let's just say Sarah's had a fallout with someone else and it wasn't pretty."

"Sarah is violent?"

"Not so much physically, but mentally, she can pack a good punch." Roy slyly badgered, "She set Linda in her place real good."

"Her mother? What happened?"

Roy held off his answer when he saw his nephew start to use the sled as a surfboard, standing instead of sitting on it, "Toby, get down!" Sarah too looked up and yelled at her brother to use the sled properly. The boy did so with just a slight mumble.

Jareth felt impatient to know all he could about Sarah, her temperament and reactions. He urged Roy again, "What happened between them?"

"I don't know the facts or WHY Sarah did it, but Sarah's not spoken to her mother in four years…although she still lets Linda have a part in Breni's life. She IS his grandmother after all. But Sarah won't have anything to do with her. And she got her good." Roy laughed, "Linda's not been an angel when it's come to getting parts…which is part of the reason Robert left her. Sarah found some photos of her mom that she gave to the tabloids and tarnished some of Linda's image."

"I do not understand."

"What's not to understand? Sarah's ruined Linda's dream."

"I have nothing here for her to ruin." Jareth pointed out.

Roy shrugged, "She'll find something."

Nothing about this conversation was changing Jareth's optimism. If anything, it only made him want to flee--something he rarely acknowledged feeling. "Perhaps finding the book should be priority."

"What happened to your sense of honor? Huh?" Roy growled, his fist balling in their mittens.

Jareth stood his ground, knowing his reasons to be rational; "Nothing has been proven yet."

"And Breni? That kid's been all over you and you can throw that away so easily?"

Brendon was in Jareth's sight, but he had to turn his eyes away and looked hard in Roy's eyes, "The child doesn't believe in magic."

"So what? I didn't even think magic existed until I met you." Roy huffed, then said softer, "He used to believe, even kept a book of his wishes. I guess he stopped believin' when none of them came true. You shouldn't push him away just because he doesn't understand life yet."

Jareth didn't look at Roy as he said, "It is best that I leave, before…"

"Before you have to feel responsible!" Roy shouted.

"No." Jareth hissed, "Whether or not I am the boy's father has no baring on my decision. The longer I stay, the more chance there is of my presence disturbing their established lives. It is obvious Sarah doesn't want me here."

"Fine then. Find the damn book and run back to your kingdom." Roy turned away, lowly stating, "I don't want you to even be a memory."

Jareth fought the compulsion to lower his head. He should not be feeling guilt. He didn't do anything wrong. EVERYTHING was entirely speculation; but the heart is hard to fight, and his heart was leading him more and more to admit to the possibilities. It would be much easier, however, if he had some comfort and wasn't being attacked on all sides.

Most impatient, vibrant children are often naive when it comes to realizing that when adults are in deep thought, it might not be a good idea to throw a snowball at them; Joey was one of these children. It wasn't just the fact that he hit Jareth with snow, no. It was that the boy had perfected this particular ball, compacting it with his hands, smoothing it to semi-circular perfection, making it feel like a rock on impact. The look on Jareth's face at being struck went beyond shock and could have turned into deadly hate had the king not checked his composure and noticed that the boy had not only thrown a ball at him, but he had also struck Roy and was currently pummeling Toby with snowballs piled at his side. Toby and Roy were throwing their own less perfect balls right back. The smiles on their faces defied their cruel actions, but they still enjoyed themselves. Only then did Jareth realize this strange behavior must be some sort of game.

Sarah and Brendon were distracted from making the middle section of their snowman when they heard the laughter and shouting going on by the others. Brendon smiled and went to join in the fray without even looking to his mother for permission. Sarah stood and couldn't help but laugh at all the ruckus they were making. She noticed Mr. Johnson stood to the side of the action, looking amused yet uncertain if he could join in. Turning her focus away from Mr. Johnson, she grinned as the three boys surrounded her uncle in their attack.

Things got a bit chaotic and so many snowballs were being tossed that it was hard to see who was throwing at who; and things got so out of hand that someone's snowball missed it's intended target and thudded smack dab into Jareth's chest. A pair of guilty mismatched eyes met a mismatched pair of bemused ones. At seeing that Jareth wasn't mad at him, Brendon dared to hit him with another, taunting him to join in the game. Jareth didn't turn down the invitation and sprung into action, forming balls, throwing them at who ever he thought threw one at him.

Sarah neared the group, though she had no intention of becoming involved. But apparently her brother had a different idea, because as soon as he spotted her, Toby was throwing a snowball straight at her. It made contact with her face, just below her right eye. Toby froze in embarrassment and in partial caution since he didn't know how his sister was going to react. He needn't worry, though. Sarah smirked and quickly bent to make her own snowball. Toby shot off and Sarah went after him, dodging around her uncle and the others, following her brother's every move. As soon as she had a clear shot, Sarah threw the snowball, hitting Toby square on his left shoulder.

By now, the others had noticed Sarah had joined them. Joey didn't bother attacking Sarah and focused his attention on his father and Toby, while Jareth didn't care to place his target on any individual; as long as a ball was thrown at him, he would throw one right back--that is until he realized Sarah had thrown one at him. He almost froze, thinking her playful action towards him a mistake, but she did it again and was even smiling as she did it. He couldn't help but to smile back at her and wonder what had changed in her domineer towards him as he ran towards her, snowball in hand. She smiled teasingly as she dodged behind her uncle. Sarah knew she was in trouble now; Mr. Johnson chased her around everyone, quite determined he wouldn't stop until the snowball he held contacted with her body. Joey noticed she was trying to get away, and instead of helping her, he grabbed her and held her arms behind her back.

Sarah fought against Joey and was surprised he wouldn't let her go. Mr. Johnson was still a bit off, but she really didn't want him to hit her. She was still scared of his blonde hair and his blue and green eyes, even though she thought she was grownup enough to have accepted it. Her voice shook as she said, "Joey, let me go."

"Give her a good one, J." Joey called out, ignoring his struggling cousin. He gripped her arms tighter. It was a good thing he was only a few inches shorter than her, or it would have been harder to hold her still.

Jareth was still in pursuit; a grin on his face at seeing the object of his chase was finally immobilized. Yet the look of terror in her eyes as she shrieked to be let go stopped him dead in his tracks; she had never shown she was afraid of him before. Joey ignored her plea and instead laughed, and it angered Jareth the boy couldn't see she was scared. He shouted for the boy to let her go. Joey released her, a scowl on his face showing he didn't know why he was being yelled at.

Sarah walked away from the chaos on shaky legs, over to the sled, which she sat upon. She placed her elbows on her knees as she breathed out hard, the mist from her breath rising to her eyes. She didn't know why she had allowed herself to get frightened from a simple game; Mr. Johnson probably thought she was a spoilsport now. She huffed at herself; she shouldn't care what this stranger thought of her. Beyond work, she probably will never see this man again after tonight.

Brendon noticed his mother was with the sled, and having not had his turn going down the hill, he grabbed a hold of the person he most wanted to sled with, Mr. Johnson. The man was reluctant, but he allowed Brendon to drag him along.

Sarah jerked her head up and groaned when she saw her son was pulling Mr. Johnson over to her. She raised her eyes to the clouded sky, sending her thoughts to some deity on how just once in a while she would like to have a moment alone when she felt so stressed. She stood up, rationalizing with herself that they only wanted the sled, but when she moved to go away, her son stopped her.

"Can I go sledding now?"

Sarah smiled faintly, "Yeah. Can I ride with you?"

"Can't I do it alone?" Breni whined.

"You can. I just haven't gone since I was younger, and I didn't want to go alone." She teased, trying to say something that would make him believe she thought he was big enough, even though she didn't.

"Nah, I want to go alone." He stated.

Sarah's brows rose, but she didn't voice her objection. Even more surprising was that Brendon didn't ask her to push him, he asked Mr. Johnson. Mr. Johnson was silent, but he looked to Sarah for permission; she gave a single nod. He helped Brendon pull the sled to the top of the hill and helped the boy sit properly on the sled before giving him a light push. The push wasn't very strong, so Breni only went a few feet down the hill. Sarah couldn't help but to laugh as he flailed his legs to the sides of the sled, trying to make it go again.

Jareth smiled at again seeing the playful side of the ever-changing emotional woman before him. At least she was consistent with her behavior towards her son, always loving and motherly, stern when she had to be but kind in her methods. And watching this boy delighted the king, without letting any thoughts of his alleged patronage seep in. Jareth had to admit, he wasn't sure if he had ever felt such warm feelings for a child since…well, since he first met Sarah.

Brendon grabbed the sled and pulled it back to where he had started, then marched to Jareth, "You've gotta push harder this time."

Jareth cocked his brow at the child's demand, "I'm not sure if that is wise…"

"Here, I'll go with you." Sarah said, stepping to the sled, "It will go faster with more weight."

Breni slumped his shoulders, disappointed but he flopped down onto the sled anyway, "Okay."

Sarah hadn't remembered how fun it was to go sledding, and she was glad her son didn't mind her tagging along. But the one on one time with her son and Mr. Johnson didn't last for very long. Once Toby and Joey saw sledding was happening again, they came over to have turns too. And each time, Mr. Johnson pushed them without complaint. Roy offered to take his place, but he refused. He wouldn't even get on the sled, causing the older two boys to snicker about him being a coward behind his back. Sarah laughed to herself when Mr. Johnson threw snowballs at them when they weren't looking because had heard them.

None of the guys noticed the weather had started to change, but Sarah had. The wind was blowing harshly and the snow reflecting in the light of the street lamp blew in drifts. The trees a few yards off bent not only in the wind, but also from the heavy snow accumulating on their branches. Sarah was just about to draw attention to this fact when there was a loud popping sound in the distance and a second later, the power on the entire block went out. The fun in the snow abruptly ended with the darkness.

"Shoot!" Joey was the first to react.

"Come on guys, back inside." Sarah shouted to them all.

"There's still enough light to play." Toby said hopefully, "It's reflecting off the snow."

"Now." Roy emphasized.

The three grumbling boys followed the adults back to the house.

* * *

AN: Wow, if you've actually gotten to the end of the chapter, thanks for sticking with me. I know this is WAY too set in the real world for the moment, but I promise, you will see everything start to change next chapter. YEAH! Magic will finally rear its little head. I want to thank with ALL my heart two wonderful people who transformed this chapter from the CRAP that it originally was, Nyllewell and StormChild. You all won't believe how boring this chapter really was before they kicked it into shape. Thanks again ladies.

* * *

_updated 4/15/2006 with slight tweaks, nothing major_


	13. The Summons

A/N: Kiddies, now would be an opportune time to go and read "Linda's Wish." If you haven't already done so, a few of the characters mentioned in this chapter.and throughout much of the rest of this story are quite prominent. So if you want to be in full understanding, please go read it first. LW is story 877363.

ALSO, since I have it finished, check out my cast page at . A HUGE thank you goes to Cormak and Scattered Logic for telling me how to do one of those. Thanks again go to my Beta's, Angie, StormChild and DeandraJavan; they're lifesavers.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Summons

Irene and Robert were waiting at the garage with flashlights to help everyone remove their wet clothes before they went into the house. Everyone was quick about getting inside; wanting to keep the cold air from entering the still warm house. Sarah was glad that her dad shooed Merlin inside with the rest of them. There was no telling how long this blackout would last, and she would hate for the dog to get too cold. Sarah didn't bother removing her drenched sweater; it was bad enough she had to take off her wet jeans, there was no way she would strip down any further. She ran to her room in the dark, tripping over the things in her closet as she tried to feel for something warm to wear. Robert led the boys up to their room to change into warm pajamas after having handed Roy and Jareth some of his flannel clothes. Once all changed, they gathered in the living room to decide what to do.

The boys were ordered to stay huddled together under a blanket on the couch while Merlin lay down in front of them, woofing occasionally from the confusion going on around him while the adults tried to figure out the arrangements for the night. Sarah started searching for blankets. Robert, although clearly not feeling well, got logs from the garage for the fireplace and with Roy's help got a blaze going. Irene had lit some candles in the living room, but she pulled Jareth with her to search the house for more.

Jareth did his best to search for more contraptions of illumination called flashlights; the idea that such independent sources of light could exist without the aid of fire or any magic fascinated him. Irene told him to search different drawers and cabinets in the kitchen, but he only found one in the entire room. The red head woman entered the room, laying a handful of different shaped candles on the table before pointing the flashlight she held in Jareth's direction, causing his shadow to form on the cabinets behind him. He had to squint from the bright light shining at him.

"Turn that away." Jareth growled, bringing a hand up to block the light.

Irene giggled, but flipped the light off and reached for a box of matches, "Any luck?"

"One." Jareth answered, walking over to her and placing it on the kitchen table with the candles, "I suspect it will become cold without your electricity for heating devices."

"It shouldn't be too bad." Irene said, lighting a jarred candle that gave off a warm, sugary smell, "Power's never off for more than an hour or two. Besides, Robert's got a fire going in the other room. We'll just stay in there until the lights come back on."

Irene reached for another candle jar, eyeing Jareth in the process, "So, did you have fun in the snow?"

Jareth smiled faintly, "I will admit, if we had snow in my world, I would have enjoyed it as a child."

"Did Sarah have fun?" Irene asked slyly.

A frown immediately struck Jareth's mouth, remembering that one moment that solidified Sarah's knowledge of the Goblin King; he had to admit she knew him, "She is terrified of me."

Irene straightened, a hint of anger in her tone, "What? What did you do?"

Jareth raised a challenging brow to prove he would not be intimidated, "Nothing." Yet he had to look away as he confessed, "But I must have, some time, made her fear me."

"You admit it then. Beyond the fact that she was wished to you as a child?" Irene pressed, "You admit you've met her before?"

Trying to hold his resolve, Jareth closed his eyes as he said, "It doesn't matter. After this night she.you ALL shall never see me again."

"What are you saying?" Irene's voice shook, showing her shock.

An icy glare met Irene's green eyes, "The book is somewhere in this house; your own words. I will find it, and I will leave."

They stood there, staring at each other in silence for mere moments before Irene hissed, "You coward."

Jareth took a step towards her in retaliation, but before he could say anything, Roy barged in, "You found more lights? Rob needs." Roy noticed Jareth's stance, how he was nearly looming over Irene. "What's goin' on in here!"

Irene moved away, unfazed, "He's still denying the truth." Then she turned to Jareth, "Well, fine then. Find the book. Run from."

"Tell me where to look." Jareth calmly interjected.

Roy came and stood boldly close, as nearly nose to nose as possible with the Goblin King, the dim light from the candles reflecting in his brown eyes, "You want to leave that badly, fine. I'll find it for you. I know where Sarah hid all her fantasy crap after Brendon was born."

"Then you'd better get it." Jareth could see Roy's body tense at his words and was prepared for the man to strike him when he saw Roy's fists tighten.

But Roy kept his cool and instead left the kitchen, punching the doorframe as he went. Roy's mind fumed as he walked up the stairs to Sarah's room. He would find that god damned book and get that bastard out of their lives for good.

In his angered state, Roy nearly didn't notice the electric blue glow seeping from the crack below Sarah's door.but he froze when he heard multiple voices within.

* * *

Sarah searched all over the upper rooms for spare blankets, holding a jar candle in one hand and cramming what blankets she could find under her arm. She had nearly forgotten the stash of blankets Karen had started in the hall closet outside the bathroom until she opened it. Placing the candle on one side of her feet and the blankets on the other, she reached for the blankets on the top shelf. As she stood on her tippy toes, reaching up as high as she could, there was a noise like shattering glass from another room, startling Sarah and causing her to loose her balance.

Her heart leapt with worry when she knocked over the candle in the fall, the wax running onto the carpet as the jar lay on its side. Sarah cursed as she hurriedly grabbed the jar, and hissed as the wax dripping down the side stung her hand. She groaned from the pain in her hand as she set the jar upright on the floor--but her breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on a light, and it wasn't coming from the candle's flame. The radiance was coming from Sarah's room; an electric blue, other worldly light that gradually became brighter, illuminating the entire hallway yet fading in wavy patterns, as light often does when reflected through water.

"No." Sarah whispered, though barely able to with the heart wrenching panic flowing through her, "not now."

This light wasn't unfamiliar to her; she had seen it once before, just after Brendon was borne, thirteen months after journeying Underground. The kings of the Underground had gathered to contact the bearer of the magic they sought. She had been scared beyond death that they had come for her son then, but they knew nothing of him. The kings confirmed they detected the magic within her. She didn't want to believe she had magic. She didn't want to know that the Goblin King had been telling the truth about why he had hurt her the night she had bared her very soul to him. Six years ago, the kings had not been able to make her come, and she had started to loose the fear that they would come for her again.

Until now, they never had.

Sarah slowly entered her room, unsure of what she would find, but as before, her vanity mirror glowed with the ethereal glow of another world. She closed the door behind her, praying she would be able to make this go away before any of her family found out. Turning to the mirror, she saw many of the same faces she had previously encountered sitting around a table. There were eight of them at least that she could see, but only one rose, the one chosen to speak for them. The woman looked no older than Sarah, save for her pale eyes that held the knowledge of centuries. In the back of Sarah's mind, she thought this Fae could be compared to Aphrodite, with her golden hair and lithe form. Yet it were the woman's eyes that warned Sarah not to esteem this woman; they were mocking, cruel, and hateful.

The woman smiled broadly as she watched Sarah step near the mirror, but not too close; the little human was afraid, "We have waited some time for your return. Did we make our intentions unclear?"

Sarah straightened boldly, flashing a glare at the woman, then at those who sat around her, "Did I not make mine? If you really needed me, why are you just calling on me now?"

"It is very difficult to penetrate the gate separating our worlds; much magic was needed to contact you. Many years, many lives for this one conversation."

"Lives?" Sarah breathed, not understanding.

"Yes," the Fae's pale eyes smiled, showing how little the fact bothered her, "but what do you care? As you said at our last meeting, what happens in our world is our problem."

"Gelyna." A male voice warned the Fae woman. Sarah saw that it came from a creature she could only describe as a troll with pale green skin and thick brown horns, yet a striking head of long, red hair. His hand was gently holding that of a petite woman, whose soft brown eyes met Sarah's with concern; a concern for Sarah. This small Fae nodded to her, causing her brown hair to fall behind her pointed ears, showing Sarah she was an elf.

She then whispered something in the troll's ear, and he addressed the council, "If it is permissible, my wife would like to address the Goblin Queen."

The other's nodded, but Sarah didn't notice. She was distracted by the title they had just given her, "Gob--Goblin Queen?"

"You are queen." The petite Elf said as she rose, her brown eyes pleading to be believed. "That is why you must return to the Labyrinth, to control it again. Only you can."

"Control? What has it done?"

"Destroyed everything it touches. It is so erratic, we never know where it might move to next." Gelyna huffed, "And there are humans escaping from it."

"Hold on!" Sarah interrupted, "There are people in it? Not just Goblins?"

A redhead Fae king stood up from his chair at this, "Do you know nothing? Did you not learn of the gate's power before you killed the Goblin King?"

"What? I didn't kill him." Sarah protested.

Gelyna's smile was deceivingly pleasant, "Then how did you get the magic?"

"Princess Gelyna, please." The petite Elf approached and placed her hand on the golden haired Fae's arm, "Let me speak with her."

Her glaring eyes ever constant on Sarah, Gelyna took a step back and let the female Elf approach the mirror. Observing this Elf, seeing how she was unlike the others in the room, that she was not openly confronting Sarah or accusing her, made Sarah feel she should listen to this Fae. Her brown eyes were kind, and looked at Sarah as if they were already friends.

She curtsied before returning her eyes to Sarah, "Your majesty, I am Cestral, an Elfin princess and Queen of the Trolls. I know you have not killed Jareth."

"How do you know? No one else believes me." Sarah instinctively snapped, regretting it as soon as the words were said.

Cestral did not seem insulted, "Amongst my kind, I am a seer, and I have never seen the Goblin King's death by your hand. We know he left the Underground, even before we first contacted you. Do you know where he is?"

Sarah looked away, suddenly uncertain as to how to answer, what she believed, "I might."

Cestral's eyes brightened at this, but before she could speak, her husband, the troll king, stood, "Cestral, it does not matter where he is. That can be sorted out later," He then turned his eyes to Sarah, "But you MUST return to the Labyrinth. It is your duty to control it."

When Sarah shook her head absently, Cestral said to soothe her, "Your Majesty, I know Jareth gave the magic to you."

Sarah's eyes flashed back to Cestral's, "He made it quite clear it wasn't given willingly. He said I stole it."

"Did you?" Gelyna interjected.

"NO." Sarah shot back, "I don't even know how I got the magic EVERYONE says I have, yet alone use it."

"That is why you must return," Cestral said, "that we might teach you."

"I...I," Sarah's mind raced. She couldn't just leave, there was so much here she had to take care of.

The mirror's face, like a window to the Underground, was loosing some stability. It's once smooth surface was beginning to ripple at the edges. The kings collectively tensed.

"Do not think, come now while the link remains open!" The red-haired king shouted.

Sarah stepped away from the mirror, "I can't.my son needs me. I have a life here."

"Do you have a kingdom to rule there as well?" the king's voice was beginning to break up, another sign the link was fading.

"No. Life's different here."

"Yet your decision is no?" the troll king asked.

"Yes." Sarah said, backing herself nearly against her bedroom door, "If I had more time."

"We've given you enough time." The red king sidestepped the table, heading straight at the mirror. "We will not waste the lives of hundreds of Gudgells again, just because some brat queen is."

The room went black, the link broken.

Sarah stood with her back against the door, her blood pounding in her ears and her chest heaving heavily. She had been so certain that the man was intent on coming through the mirror and dragging her Underground. Last time, she didn't have that fear; the link was very week and they had barely been able to speak with her at all, just telling her the duty she had with the magic. This time, she had been accused of murder and they were furious enough to make her return. Leaning against her door, she lifted sad eyes to the ceiling, thanking whatever forces that prevented things from getting any further. She didn't even realize that she had started to cry until the electricity suddenly came back on, the light allowing her to see the tears streaking down her cheeks in the mirror's reflection. Shaky steps took her to the nightstand beside her bed, which had a box of tissues. She pulled them out as she sat upon her bed, and after wiping away the tears, she laid her head upon her pillow, hoping the last five minutes had just been a bad dream.

* * *

"What the HELL happened!"

Everyone turned to Gelyna as she stood like a mad woman when the link broke. Many indifferent glances were given to her, daughter of the Empress. Instead, the kings adjourned, each rising to return to their respective kingdoms. She was ignored when she ordered them to reestablish a connection. They didn't care what she said; she had no authority over the decision that had already been made on what would take place if the Labyrinth's queen did not return at this meeting.

But Gelyna did not agree with it. She didn't want the human to return to the Underground alive, not when this particular human was prophesized to one day dethrone her mother.

"My girl, leave it be," Frokna, king of the trolls growled as he rose from his seat.

"You know what rests on that human's head!" Gelyna fumed.

"We all do," Frokna bellowed, "But we must wait and try again when the magic has been recollected."

His small wife came to stand by his side, giving the Empress's daughter a glare, though to anyone else, it would have seemed no expression at all. "It is a shame more Gudgells have to die. There are so few of them left. If only Sarah understood."

"Well, it must be done, doesn't it?" Gelyna chided. "If only that brat human would just die, maybe the magic would.."

The troll king, though smaller than the Empress's daughter, charged her, staring hard up into her eyes, "If that girl were to die in her world, the magic to control the gate would be lost to us forever!" Then Frokna sighed and stepped away, "No, we must bring her here. Until that occurs, her fate cannot be decided."

The red-haired king approached behind Gelyna, having been eavesdropping on the conversation, "Once she's here, her death is eminent."

Gelyna smiled at him, though dismayed by his presence, "I'm not going to kill her. I don't want her magic. Who would want to rule a land so goblin infested."

"Better goblins than humans." The king's thin lips sneered.

The Empress's daughter gave him a teasing grin, "Come now, Troy. You know you would have no fun if the humans were to stop multiplying."

Troy returned her grin, "True, but they can multiply without more entering from the other world. The newer ones are so self-righteous. They don't know they are to be controlled." Troy noticed the troll king shift the weight on his feet and slightly growl. He went over to the troll, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder, "Oh, Frokna, did I offend you? Just because you do not enslave humans in your kingdom doesn't mean you have to tolerate them."

Frokna raised his eyebrows at this, rolling his shoulder to remove the unwanted contact, and letting a hand stray up to rub a horn as he considered how to answer, "I do tolerate them to an extent. They have caused no harm in."

"No Harm?" Gelyna shouted, "They killed the six queens. They tried to."

"That was six hundred years ago." Cestral interjected quietly, so quietly it was almost missed.

But Gelyna heard her, "What? So because it happened within our lifetime but not that of those humans currently living, they shouldn't be punished for it?"

The hard stare the Empress's daughter was giving Cestral made the elf loose any self-confidence she had before, even though her husband grabbed her hand in support. Cestral lowered her eyes, "I don't know. I only know."

"Go on, say it." Gelyna snapped, then mocked, "You only know what you've seen in those stupid dreams."

Troy joined in, sounding very sympathetic, though his trickster eyes spoke otherwise, "I know what you've seen, and it looks like it might never happen if she's not willing to come."

"Not that it wouldn't make my mother ecstatic if her throne remained unchallenged forever. I wish she would come so I could." Gelyna wrung her hands, and then huffed, "Why would that human choose to stay in magic forsaken world?"

"It is her home," Cestral interceded, "Would you want to leave your world, your family for."

"Family?" Gelyna's pale eyes narrowed in curious thought, "Family." A wicked grin slowly crept upon her lips, "She'll have to come. Why didn't we see it in the first place!"

"What are you rambling on about girl?" Frokna asked.

Gelyna ignored the troll and started walking away, "I must speak with my mother about this."

The troll king and his wife exchanged worried glances. Anything the Empress's daughter had planned would not turn out well; they didn't have to have a vision or dream to predict that.

* * *

The boys were ecstatic when the electricity returned. Mr. Williams was dozing off in an armchair, oblivious that the lights had even come back on. Joey immediately wanted to return to their video game up in Toby's room, but Irene kept a firm hand and gave the option of watching a movie or going straight to bed. Being too awake, the boys chose to watch a movie. Jareth just watched the activity around him as he sat on the couch.

Irene answered the telephone when it rang, and she immediately got into an argument with whomever was on the other end, "I'm sorry you had to keep trying...It's not our fault, we've got a storm here, the electricity was out...Yeah, he's here. Hold on."

She didn't want to wake her brother when he was obviously not feeling well, but a long distance call was not something that could be put off. She gently shook his shoulder until he woke, "Rob, it's Linda."

Robert immediately stiffened as he sat up in the chair and took the portable receiver from her, "Hello. Yeah, Happy Holidays.We're doing fine." He sounded exasperated, "No, we're staying home this Christmas, why?...How long? Until Friday? I'm not sure if Sarah will...You're where? L.A. And you be here when?" He sighed, "We probably won't be able to pick you up...Alright. Just give a call first. Yes, I'll tell them all you love them. Bye."

Robert placed the receiver down on the end table next to his chair before slumping his back, bringing his hands to wipe the grogginess from his eyes.

Irene gawked at her brother, "She's not seriously coming here?"

"Yes, tomorrow in fact." Robert said, standing up, "And I'm going to have to pick her up from the airport in the morning. So I'd better get to bed."

Irene crossed her arms as she flopped back down on the couch. She looked to Jareth, the only person in the room paying attention to her, and mumbled, "Sarah's not going to like this."

* * *

"Sarah?" There was a knock on her door just moments after she lay her head down. It was her uncle.

She sat up and sniffled, "Yeah, you can come in."

Roy stepped in, concern already written all over his face, "Are you okay? I found the blankets, your candle in the hall."

Sarah rose from her bed, avoiding his eyes so he couldn't see her tears. "I'm okay," Then she smiled, trying to get off the subject of why she was upset before it could really be brought up, "I see they got the electricity fixed."

"Yeah." Roy returned her uneasy smile, "I guess we searched the house for nothing."

Roy tried not to let his concern show; if Sarah saw, she might know he had heard what had gone on in the room moments before. Moments, it was more like half an hour ago. But he hadn't the nerve to knock then, and it was obvious Sarah didn't want anyone to EVER know that she had magic, that beings from another world demanded her presence. Hell, what could be done about it anyway? They were there, she was here; why bring it up if she would never go to them.

Roy shrugged with his shoulder, indicating outside the room, "I think I heard them start a movie downstairs."

Sarah swallowed as she nodded, walking passed her uncle and down to the others.

Roy remained in Sarah's room, still stunned from what he had heard happen in this room. So Sarah had Jareth's magic; that's why the king was so helpless. Although it did not explain why the Goblin King had no memory of such an event happening. It made Roy even more confused, but somehow it dulled the anger he had towards Jareth. Sarah had admitted, at least to those people, that she might know where the Goblin King was, despite not knowing how she had his magic. Roy breathed out: he just wished he were bold enough to ask Sarah straight off what was going on.

Roy turned to leave the room when he remembered what it was he had come up for in the first place; to find the book. For Jareth. Should he even tell the Goblin King he found out why he had no magic? Maybe he should; he had no reason to disbelieve Jareth's amnesia, so maybe if the King knew, he might know of a way to remove the magic from Sarah. She had no desire for it. 'But then,' Roy thought, 'what if he's a jealous man. What if he thinks Sarah meant to steal his magic? What might he do to her?'

Roy tried to force such disturbing thoughts from his mind. Jareth hadn't shown anything but a kind of gentleness towards Sarah; Roy couldn't imagine the king doing anything to harm her. Maybe Jareth was right, that he should leave through the book as soon as possible. Maybe if the king was in his rightful home, the magic would automatically return to him and Sarah wouldn't be bothered any more about magical matters. Roy nodded to himself as he began to search the room for the book.

* * *

Sarah groaned when she saw that the movie the boys had decided to watch was "A Christmas Story." She couldn't stand that film. No one ever really got their tongues stuck to light polls in real life, she'd never seen a 'leg' lamp before, and the Santa scene just freaked her out. But Sarah looked for a place to sit anyway. Irene sat on one end of the couch, Mr. Johnson on the other, and the three boys were wrapped up in blankets, lounging on the floor in front of the television with Merlin. The only person missing was her father.

Sarah went over to her aunt and kneeled in front of her on the floor, "Where's dad?"

"He went up to bed once the electricity came back." Irene then looked at her niece; it didn't take her beautician-keen eyes to notice the puffiness around Sarah's eyes. She leaned down and whispered, "Have you been crying?"

Sarah saw Mr. Johnson look over, having heard Irene's whisper, and she really didn't want to feel his eyes on her. Sarah shook her head, "I'm fine." She moved to get up, "I think I'm going to bake some cookies."

"This late? Are you sure?" Irene said.

Sarah nodded and headed to the kitchen, "It will give me something to do." 'I just really want to be alone right now.'

Perhaps had he been more familiar with the culture, Jareth might have enjoyed the comical movie, yet he seemed to be watching the reaction of the children more than the film itself. Joey was the one who laughed the loudest, and at the oddest of places. Toby pretended as though the movie was beyond his intelligence, though he was caught laughing aloud quite often. And Brendon, well, the little boy had found a nice cozy pillow in the form of a sheepdog and was dozing off; Merlin didn't mind a bit.

Jareth leaned over to Irene, "Should Brendon be off to bed?"

Irene hadn't noticed the boy before and smiled motherly at the sight of him, "I suppose he should."

Jareth nodded and moved off the couch, but Irene suddenly snatched his arm, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jareth did his best not to glare at her for stopping him, but he understood that she didn't trust him, "I'm going to take the boy to his bed, if you would be kind enough to tell me where that might be."

Irene blinked, not knowing what to say. Something in her wanted to laugh at him and point a finger and say 'see, you have feelings for the boy. He is your son.' But the king's glance was too serious for her to try, and she stuttered, "Up the stairs, second door on the right."

The king nodded and moved to pick up the small boy, who instinctively latched his little arms around Jareth's chest in his sleepy state. It wasn't until Jareth was halfway up the stairs that the boy realized he was being moved and jerked his head away from Jareth's shoulder to see who was actually holding him.

Brendon smiled, but then looked around confused. "Where are we going?"

"You are going to bed. You had fallen asleep." Jareth used a tone that let the boy know he would not be challenged.

"But I'm not sleepy." Breni didn't whine, he just stated it.

Jareth smiled teasingly, stepping onto the top of the stairs, "Then why had you fallen asleep?"

Breni just looked away and huffed, knowing he'd been caught.

Jareth entered the second door on the right, only to find the room had two small beds, "Which bed is yours?" The six-year-old refused to answer, so Jareth placed him down, where the child promptly sank to the floor in a pout, crossing his arms and refusing to move.

Jareth laughed to himself at how uncooperative the boy was. He reminded him of himself at that age. Jareth lowered himself and sat Indian style beside the boy, looking intently at him, waiting for him to meet his eyes. He hadn't learned nothing in his centuries of working with children. Brendon fidgeted, doing everything he could to avoid his stare, until finally he gave in. At first his eyes held a defiant glare, but the longer they looked at each other, the harder it was for the boy to keep from giggling. Jareth smiled too.

"Hey, you're eyes are funny like mine." Brendon said, pointing at Jareth's nose.

Jareth frowned, "I know."

Breni stood up on his knees and peered his face into Jareth's, and whispered, "I ain't seen anyone like me before."

They stared at each other for only a moment; Jareth couldn't stand to look into those eyes any more than that. The more he did, the more he saw himself in this child.

"Brendon," Jareth said softly, too curious not to ask, "What do you know of your father?"

Brendon sank down to the floor, "I never met him. But Mom says he hurt her. She has a scar on her neck, I think he gave it to her."

"Scar? How did..."

"Hey, I thought I heard voices," Roy said as he sauntered into the room. "What are you two up to?"

Jareth gracefully rose from the ground, nodding once to acknowledge Roy's presence, "Brendon was just going to bed."

"I was not." Brendon pouted.

"You were." Jareth gave him a firm yet gentle eye, "Now lay down."

Brendon marched over to his bed and harshly tossed back the blankets, covered in a pattern of his favorite things; race cars. He then threw his head onto his pillow, turned his back on the two men, and pulled the blankets up over his head. They heard his muffled voice shout, "Turn off the light."

Both men shared a chuckle at Brendon's display as they left the room after turning off the light.

"Well," Roy breathed out, stopping in the middle of the hall and holding up the red leather book, "I found it."

"Good," Jareth reached out a hand for it, but Roy pulled it away.

"I need to tell you something first." Roy didn't want anyone else, not even Irene, hearing what he was going to tell Jareth, and there weren't many places in the house where they could find privacy at the moment. "Follow me."

Jareth followed Roy, trying to be patient with the man and understand why he just didn't hand over the book so he could leave. Roy led him the short distance to the bathroom and quickly closed the door behind them.

"Well?"

Roy didn't waste any time. He whispered loudly, "There were these people talking to Sarah, wanting her to come back, but she doesn't want to go. But they claim it is her duty because she has the only means to control the Labyrinth and..."

Jareth instantly stepped forward and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder at the mention of his kingdom, "Stop. Go back. Who was talking to Sarah? When was this?"

"Not half-an hour ago. I don't know how they got into Sarah's room or how they left, but I think they were from your world. They accused Sarah of killing you and stealing your magic."

"We know that hasn't happened. What else did you hear?"

"They want Sarah to return. They said the Labyrinth was destroying things." Roy paused, trying to remember anything else of use.

Jareth cringed inside. He had feared that without his presence the Labyrinth would be uncontrollable. At least he knew the maze hadn't been destroyed. "Any more?"

"I don't know. It only happened in like, three minutes. Then they were gone."

"They? Did you catch any names? Do you know how many were present?"

Roy nodded. He had already gone over everything in his head many times to try to make any sense out of it all. "There were only four that said anything. First was a bitchy princess, I think they called her Gahleena."

Jareth chuckled at Roy's apt description, "Bitchy hardly describes her."

"What? You know her?"

"Gelyna is daughter to the Empress of the Underground," Roy could tell Jareth certainly didn't like the princess by the way he spat out her name, and that he offered nothing more of her.

"Then there was this nice lady with a soft voice that was friendly with Sarah who called herself Cestral."

Jareth breathed out. "Cestral." Not that he expected anything at all, but hers was not a name he had expected to hear. Knowing she was involved somehow, he wondered if his present lack of memories could have anything to do with her. Cestral held so many secrets, secrets that had only been hinted at in the past--with what he could remember of his past. He remembered Cestral had tampered with his memories.everything to do with Sarah after he released her as a child. Cestral had allowed him to know she had taken those memories. Only a true friend would have been so honest of such thievery, and Cestral was a true friend.

"Who is she?"

There was a fondness to Jareth's tone when speaking of this other woman, "Cestral is a dear friend."

"How dear a friend?"

Jareth didn't like the insinuation Roy was implying, "We were childhood playmates, and she is now my confidant, nothing more. Besides, I doubt that she would leave her husband for the likes of me." To get back on subject, Jareth asked, "Anyone else present?"

"Two men, but their names were never stated." Roy said. "So...what's going on? What does it have to do with Sarah?"

Jareth shook his head and snatched the book from Roy's hand, "Sarah's involvement with this will have to wait. It is imperative that I return at once."

Roy stood there and watched as the king leaned his body against the bathroom door as he examined the book. He first touched the front cover with an open palm, looked to the bathroom mirror, then placed his hand on the back cover, looked to the mirror; than began flipping through it's many pages, his face becoming more desperate with every page.

"I can't. I...there is no magic within me, or I could open it." Jareth scoffed at himself, "I completely assumed it had something to do with this world, but it's me. But I'm Fae."

Roy huffed as he jeered, "Maybe that's because, DUH, Sarah has your magic."

Giving Roy a disbelieving eye, Jareth slammed the book shut, "That is impossible. The only way she could have gotten any of my magic is if she had drained me of my blood, which is not the case since I am very much alive, or I gave it to her."

"So you're saying, you wouldn't have given it to her?"

"I think not. The Labyrinth is wild, tempered, difficult to control at best of times. I wouldn't want anyone else to bear such a burden."

"She has it though, but I heard her tell them she didn't know how she got it either." Roy breathed out, "So what are you going to do?"

Jareth laughed nervously, "This is much to think of at once. I have to figure out a plan."

"Do you know how to get the magic out of Sarah? That's the important thing, right?"

Jareth shook his head, looking away from Roy, "The magic will forever remain in her."

"What! Why? If it came from you, why can't you just take it back?"

"It isn't that simple. Not knowing how the magic was transferred initially, the only means of removing it from her, to my knowledge." Jareth slowly brought his eyes to Roy, "is her death."

Roy tensed at hearing this and he grabbed Jareth by the collar of his shirt, "If you touch her."

"Oh, come off it." He shrugged his shoulders and pushed the man away, "I have no intention of harming her."

Roy still pressed, "So, what? You're going to drag her to that place and make her do it all against her will?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jareth shouted, furious eyes telling Roy to back down. "There is nothing that can be done presently. I have to think!"

No matter how much Roy comprehended that the Goblin King needed everything to sink in before he could make a rational decision, he was highly concerned for his niece, "Are you going to talk to Sarah?"

"I don't believe she wants anything of my world in her life, let alone myself." Jareth breathed in quickly, then slowly let it out, "I want her to remain as unchanged as possible. Only when it becomes necessary will I approach her about it, and at present it is not necessary."

"But, if your Labyrinth is destroying..."

"They have been without my presence for some time it seems" the king interrupted, "A few more days will not hurt them."

They left the seclusion of the bathroom and ventured back downstairs. Roy sat with his wife on the couch and Jareth took a seat in an armchair. Jareth stared at the leather book in his hands, wondering how his life had turned into it's current state, what the future would be since he obviously wasn't regaining knowledge of his past.

Irene noticed how solemn both men were, but the moment she opened her mouth, Jareth pushed himself off the chair, leaving the book on the end table before leaving the room, muttering, "I need a drink."

* * *

Cookies weren't enough; chocolate chip cookies only took a few minutes to stir together and pop into the oven before they were all done. Sarah needed more of a distraction than that. Finding a bag of flour in the back of a cabinet, she set out to bake bread. The kitchen was cluttered with all the bowls and supplies she had pulled out for her project, but she looked forward to cleaning it all up; it would be another distraction from her thoughts. Bread needed time to rise, and had to be kneaded a few times. And in between the rising and kneading, she picked up the kitchen; but that only took a few minutes too. She looked over at the microwave clock, which she had reset after the blackout; she had only been baking thirty-six minutes. The bread could take 2 hours to rise, and she'd only been working 36 minutes. And the last batch of cookies was only 3 minutes away from being finished. She laughed to herself. So much for a distraction.

Altogether, Sarah had managed to bake about four dozen cookie, but she only put a few on a plate to take to the others. But as she was exiting the kitchen, she was almost bulldozed by Mr. Johnson as he came whizzing by. He briefly apologized but continued on. Curious, she stayed a moment to see what he was doing and saw him open the fridge. Figuring he was only hungry, she went on to the living room. That god-awful movie was still playing, Toby and Joey were still intently watching, but they immediately forgot it once they smelled the cookies. Each grabbed three before sitting back down in front of the television. The boys had been in such a rush, that it took her a moment to notice someone was missing.

"Where's Brendon?" Sarah asked with concern, prepared to yell at the other adults for not keeping an eye on her son.

"He's asleep. Jareth put him to bed," Irene answered.

"You let him do it alone! I don't know that man from..."

"Pipe down," Roy said, "Geez. I was with him. Breni tried to wheedle his way out of it, but J kept his cool and Breni didn't whine about it. You can go up and check on him yourself."

"No, that's.okay I guess." Sarah left, a bit bewildered. Brendon never went to bed just because he was told to; she should know, she had tried for six years. She wondered what methods Mr. Johnson knew that she didn't.

Sarah returned to the kitchen to find Mr. Johnson drinking directly from the wine bottle her uncle had bought that evening.

"You aren't an alcoholic, are you?" Sarah tried to sound as though she was teasing him, but she was quite serious.

Jareth jerked up, startled at hearing her reenter. He placed the bottle on the counter next to where he stood, "Not often. I have things on my mind."

"Don't we all." Sarah said, folding her arms as she went back to sit at the kitchen table and watch the bread rise in the bowl she'd put it in. She stared at it as though it were the most interesting pastime in the world.

Jareth followed with his eyes to where she was looking as he went to sit at the table with her, finding only a cloth-covered bowl. "What are you doing?"

She didn't make any move to acknowledge he was sitting with her, but eventually she stated, "I'm watching the bread rise."

Jareth looked again, but nothing happened, "How long will it take?"

"An hour or two."

"Sarah..."

"Ms. Williams." She corrected.

Jareth sighed, "You cannot keep avoiding me. We need to talk."

Sarah's heart skipped a beat and she widened her eyes in alarm as she turned to face him, "We do?"

Jareth looked away, uneasy with having to talk with her when she was quite uneasy with him. He prevented himself from showing any outward sign that he was troubled. The longer he kept the façade that he was not the Goblin King, perhaps she would be more comfortable with opening up.

He looked back to her as he began, "Ms. Williams, you and I seem to be at an odds, but I am unsure as to what I might have done to have caused this. I've done nothing but tried to be charming with you, and you've been resistant to no end. Though you attempted to be civil after dinner and outside.it was difficult for you, wasn't it?"

Sarah didn't know how to answer such directness. She had no reason to treat him the way she had; only she knew her own mind, her own experiences. Even if she believed this man to be the Goblin King incarnate, it didn't mean he knew anything of it and she had no reason to take it out on him. Ashamed, she turned her head from him.

"I'll take that as 'yes'." He laughed softly, "Well, I see only two options to rectify our differences. Either you explain to me, in detail, why you despise me, or we begin our acquaintance anew and forget we met previously today."

He was actually being serious; his mismatched eyes held steady when she returned her gaze and he waited patiently for a response. Sarah couldn't believe that he was actually willing to forget how she had treated him and that he still wanted to befriend her. But no matter what, she was NOT going to tell anyone what she thought of his origin until it was absolutely necessary; he hadn't given her a reason to.

Slowly, she reached out her left hand to him, "Hi, I'm Sarah Williams."

Jareth relaxed a bit, but wasn't relieved. Nothing could fully relieve him until he was back in his own world. He extended a steady hand to hers and held it softly, "Jareth Johnson."

She was glad he didn't keep her hand when she gently removed it from his and placed it on the table. It was always awkward knowing what to say to someone you've just met, but it was more awkward now, since they really had met previously. She didn't know what to say, or know if he even wanted to talk.

But Jareth wanted to. He wanted to desperately ask her every question that rushed to his mind once his fingers brushed against her ring as he took her hand. He knew that ring, with its stone as red as blood and band engraved with an intricate maze. The ONLY reason it would be on any woman's finger is if he had given it to her in the marriage bed.

"Roy said you put Breni to bed." Sarah said, breaking the silence, "He didn't cause any trouble, did he? He usually fusses."

Jareth raised his eyes from the ring to meet her own and had to rethink her question before he answered, "Brendon had a moment of refusal, but he cooperated."

"I'm surprised. He hates it when he has to go to bed and everyone else stays up."

Jareth smiled, "Doesn't every child."

Sarah raised her brows, "You say that as though you know. You have any kids you didn't write down on your dependants list I should know about?"

Jareth knew the answer he had to give her, but at last, he didn't believe it any more. He knew he had a son. "No. No. But I have had younger relatives."

"Do you miss your family in England?" Sarah asked, resting her cheek on her hand as her elbow propped against the table. She figured there could be no better way to get to know this man than to simply talk with him, if he was willing to answer.

Even if he had the desire, Jareth had no confidence to fabricate a story. But now; now that he knew Sarah was already his bride, he couldn't lie to her. He had made a promise to himself never to hide the truth from the one he promised himself to if it could be prevented. He had seen too many marriages destroyed by lies in his many centuries. Yet he couldn't bring himself to give the entire truth now. There was still so much he needed to know.

"It is surprising, but I do not miss my home as much as I should." Jareth frowned and looked away, "And I doubt that I am missed."

"Was your family messed up? Is that why you left? You weren't happy?"

"You could say that." Jareth paused, wondering how to share his life with her without revealing too much of his identity. He truly did sense that she hated the Goblin King, and he in no way wanted to have her angry. If the magic was inside her--and he wished he had some way of knowing for sure- -he didn't want her upset enough to use such power against him. "My family is quite wealthy, but our wealth has not brought with it joy. I've hardly known joy. I never knew my real mother, and it wasn't until my father died in my youth that the woman I had called mother disowned me."

Sarah was shocked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Jareth shrugged it off to reassure her, "It is of the past, and I had no good memories to compare them to."

"Were you an only child?"

"No, I do have a step-brother. I suppose I did enjoy his companionship while it lasted." Jareth smiled slightly at remembering his younger brother Corbin, who must be grown and running their father's kingdom by now. Presently, Jareth wasn't certain if he would ever see his half-brother again, or even his world for that matter. Being in this magicless world, he should have felt alone, but he didn't. Something had led him here to this family; his family. Before he saw the ring, the Williams' and the Carlsons' were merely nice people who had taken in a stranger, but now.Roy was his uncle. Jareth nearly cringed at thinking that and thought it best to turn his mind on other things, like building a relationship with his wife. His life, for the moment, was here, now, with her.

Sarah watched as he sank into his own thoughts, feeling guilty for having brought up things he might not have wanted to remember. To be an orphan and not even loved; she was lucky to have both parents, even if she didn't receive love the way she thought they should give it. Mr. Johnson wasn't very expressive with his face; he hadn't been since she met him. He either smiled when things were amusing to him, or he remained indifferent. But his eyes; there was much to be seen there, even if she didn't know what he was thinking. Whatever he was pondering at the moment must have intrigued him, for his eyes held a boyish curiosity.

He turned his eyes back to Sarah, "I am here now. America is a place of new beginnings, is it not?" At her nod, he continued, "I want to start anew all aspects of my life."

"That's admirable."

Curious of her life since he had done his fair share of voicing his, he asked. "Toby is only your half brother, is that correct?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, but I'd love him just the same if he weren't."

"Did your step-mother accept you?" Jareth asked

"It is more 'did I accept her.'" Sarah laughed softly, "I was such a brat when she and my father got married. It wasn't until I was pregnant, with Breni, that I realized how much she really loved me. There she was dieing from cancer and she still gave us more attention than herself."

"Did you love her?"

"I hate to admit it," Sarah sighed, "But I think I loved her more than I love my own mother, and SHE'S still around. When she comes around."

"Your mother, the actress." Jareth held back a sneer. He knew Linda from the past, and from the way Sarah and her relatives mentioned her, the woman hadn't changed her ways. "Why do you despise her?"

"Because, she's never round and." Sarah was afraid to say out loud to him what she's never admitted to anyone else, but she blurted it out before she could help herself, "she basically admitted she gave me up as a child. Her career was more important."

"But she wants to be with you now." Jareth pointed out, having overheard the phone call of Linda's desire to visit.

"Only because she feels obligated. She know it's her fault that I got." Sarah immediately shut her mouth.

Jareth realized Sarah was unwilling to speak further, and he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, "You don't have to speak of anything you do not wish."

Sarah had never gotten this far in telling anyone her feelings, and now that she had, her heart wouldn't let her stop; she needed release. "She.she virtually introduced me to Brendon's father."

Jareth tried to look nonchalant at hearing this, "Your aunt believes you didn't remember his father."

"Yeah," Sarah scoffed, "Well, he's not the kind of guy you can forget."

"And what kind is that?" He did his best to make the question sound natural.

Sarah stiffened nevertheless, "Why do you want to know?"

"You obviously hate him. I want to avoid doing anything that reminds you of him," He didn't know why, but he believed his words more than anything else he had said that day, and he said quietly, "I don't want you to push me away."

"Jareth, I..." Sarah lowered her eyes and her heart quickened, getting the impression he was implying he wanted to be more than friends.

He put a finger to her lips, "Don't. Your friendship is all I ask. Just know that if you are willing, I would like our relationship to be more."

Sarah raised her eyes back to his. He wanted to date her? "We've only known each other a day."

"No," Jareth smiled, glancing at the clock, "We've known each other for nineteen minutes."

Sarah too smiled, remembering that they had re-acquainted themselves for the first time that short time ago. Then her smile faded as she said, "I don't know if I'll be able to give anything other than friendship, even if I am willing." She said the last bit, bringing her eyes to his. "But I can try."

"That's all I ask."

Sarah couldn't just believe what she'd just said. She had just told a man she'd let him pursue her. Before she could change her mind and take it back, she made herself stand up, and as she grabbed the bowl of bread, she said, "This can wait until tomorrow. I'm going to go see where you will sleep tonight.." As she nervously opened the fridge, she rambled on, "You'll probably sleep with me since the guest room will be.I mean, you'll be in my bed, and I'll be on the couch." Before she could say anything else stupid, she shut the fridge and quickly left the room. "Bye."

Jareth just sat there thinking how adorable she was when she was nervous.

* * *

A/N #2: Well, I got this chapter out quicker this time; only 3 weeks instead of 2 months or longer between chapters. Didn't I tell you magic would come in Ch.13? I think I stated it in a previous a/n, but I had no idea of how this story was going to go then.I don't know how I predicted it so correctly since I don't even use an outline. The story just comes along chapter by chapter, although I do have a forecast planned. But I hope you all enjoyed the thirteenth chapter and are ready to read more. 


	14. More than Friends

A/N: I see some of you out there at who have read "Linda's Wish." No? You haven't yet, _'after all my warnings'_? How can my story be the best it can be if you don't understand it fully? Look at your URL, right now...that's it. See where it says storyid877380, change the 80 to 63. Hit enter (after erasing &chapter14, of course). That should be "Linda's Wish." Now that you have read it, please continue on with this story. Thank You.

Again, I want to thank my Beta's StormChild and DeandraJaven (and Angie, I tried to send it to you, but it said you're email account was too full to accept any files). It is weird having to write about Christmas when that was two months ago. That said, here is another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14: More than Friends

Irene nearly jumped out of her husbands' embrace when Jareth muttered something before leaving the living room. She turned her head to watch him go when her eyes fell on what he had left on the table; Sarah's book. Curiosity immediately struck her as she reached over for it, then placed it in front of her husbands nose.

"What is he still doing here? Why hasn't he used it?"

Roy just shrugged, not offering the knowledge he held. "I don't know what goes on in his head."

"He went to the kitchen. Do you think we should, you know, watch what he does around Sarah?"

"I trust him."

"When did that happen?" Irene huffed, "Weren't you the one who wanted him to leave?"

"If you want me to go in there and watch him, just tell me."

Irene looked in the direction of the kitchen, then shook her head, "No. Maybe they need to be alone together. Maybe if he's alone with her, he might start remembering things."

"I hope so." Roy agreed, hoping that Jareth could remember anything useful to remove his magic from Sarah.

Twenty minutes later, Irene saw a movement out of the corner of her eye and turned on the couch to see her niece pause in the foyer, a blush on her face. Sarah slightly looked over and noticed her aunt was watching her and with a quirky smile, she rushed up stairs. Curiosity again attacked Irene's mind, and she left her husband's side on the couch, only to end up freezing in the foyer. She didn't know who she wanted to interrogate more: Jareth for leaving the book which he so earnestly sought, or Sarah for blushing. Since she was more interested in what could have caused such a surprising reaction from Sarah, Irene headed up stairs.

Irene found Sarah in her room, straightening out the sheets on the bed. "Need any help?"

Sarah looked up, "No, I was just getting it ready for Mr. Johnson."

"Oh?"

Sarah blushed, "I thought he could sleep in here. I'll be fine on the couch."

"I haven't seen you turn that red before." Irene teased.

Sarah was about to deny it, but she knew she couldn't. Jareth Johnson had an invisible key that melted her defenses. She knew she shouldn't let her guard down incase her eyes weren't deceiving her that he was the Goblin King. If he was, he had become a damn good actor to be able to not show one moment of his true demeanor. A damn good actor; and she would be a fool to fall for it. Only thing was, she didn't want to loose her chance with Jareth Johnson, the man who had offered her a chance at his heart. Sarah bowed her head and smiled, thinking on how kind he had been in asking her.

"If I didn't know any better, I might think you were a teenager with a crush." Irene smiled at her, "Anything happen to bring this about?"

"I...sort of told him I would consider...dating him."

"You did!" Irene gasped in shock.

Sarah frowned, "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! No. In fact, I think you should get to know him. He is a wonderful man." Irene sat down on the bed and pulled Sarah to sit down with her, "So, what happened? Did he ask you?"

"No, not exactly. He said he wanted to be my friend but more, if I was willing."

"And you said you were."

"I'm starting to doubt I am. He's..." Sarah closed her eyes, trying to push all thoughts of the Goblin King out of her head and just accept the _man_, "I'm not sure. And, I haven't been on a date since...well, never." She laughed to herself, "It feels weird. I don't even know how to flirt."

"You want to flirt with him?" Irene teased, "It's a good thing he already likes you, or he wouldn't have had a chance to get away."

Sarah was embarrassed on this line of talk. She had never been comfortable about sharing her feelings, especially her love affairs. She rose and left the room, "I'm finished in here. I'm going to work on your room."

Irene frowned as she watched Sarah leave. Sarah had such a hard time expressing her wants and desires, and even when she was expressing them, she denied herself. Irene knew Sarah pretended to be strong and could fall hard if she took things the wrong way.

Irene went back downstairs to find Jareth, wanting to know exactly how he planned to ease Sarah into the knowledge of his full identity. He was back in the living room, in the armchair watching the last scene of "_A Christmas Story_." So she could talk to the king without any distractions her husband's flaring temper could generate, she nudged Roy to go help Sarah fix the guest room for them and to find her a pair of Sarah's pajama's to wear. Even with Roy gone, Irene couldn't find the right words to ask what she wanted, so she decided to wait until everyone was off to bed before confronting Jareth.

The movie finally over, Irene led the older two boys up to the room Toby and Brendon shared, shushing them to be quiet since Breni was asleep. Toby turned on his nightlight, giving the room just enough light for Irene to see where Sarah had put the sleeping bag for Joey. Irene was glad the boys were mostly quiet and didn't wake Breni, but the storm outside was causing a branch to bang against the house, right outside the window above Toby's bed. Breni stirred, but didn't wake up.

Once Joey was settled in his sleeping bag, Irene whispered goodnight, but as soon as she turned her back to leave, Joey whispered up to Toby, "Want to..."

"No playing, got it." Irene whispered harshly, "I don't want you waking Brendon. He's played a lot today, and his little body isn't used to it."

Both boys reluctantly moaned their agreement to behave.

Jareth was leaning against the wall just outside the room, waiting to be told where he would be sleeping for the night. Irene nodded for him to follow her, and they entered what must have been Sarah's room. The walls were covered in a print of orange and yellow flowers surrounded by long green leaves, and everything from the furniture to the lamps was white yet the rusty drapes and tan trimming gave the room a homey feel. There weren't many decorations to the room save for the books that lined the shelves along with the occasional stuffed bear and a picture of Brendon and Toby together on a corner of the vanity mirror. Irene went to the bed and turned down the covers for him, then flipped on the lamp on the nightstand.

Jareth could tell the bed would be too short for his long legs. "Irene, I would do just as well on the couch downstairs. Let Sarah keep her room."

Irene let the hour of the evening show through a yawn she couldn't prevent, "She said she wanted you to sleep in here, talk to her about it." Roy called out her name, and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "I'll be back in a while." She turned out the bedroom light and shut the door behind her, leaving him standing there in the middle of Sarah's room.

Jareth went to the bed and sat, crossing his arms over his chest as he let his mind wander. He was exhausted, not so much in body as in mind. He had discovered so much in the last few hours; more than he knew what to do with. Hopefully, with a night's rest and dreamless sleep, things might seem clearer in the morning. After he removed the loafers from his feet, Jareth adjusted himself under the sheets and allowed his head to fall to the pillow and curled his knees a bit to fit completely on the bed. Finally at a rested state, the muscles in his back protested against the soft mattress and hurt worse than they had in days. He welcomed the pain; it would be a distraction from his thoughts of Sarah and Brendon.

Just as he was reaching up to turn off the lamp, there was a soft tapping at the door. He bid them enter and smiled softly when Sarah opened the door.

She blushed and lowered her eyes shyly when she caught his eyes, "I need to grab some clothes for tomorrow. I thought I'd get them now so to not wake you in the morning."

Jareth sat up fully and swung his legs over the side of the bed, "You may have your room. As I said, the couch."

"The couch is no place for a guest." She stated, opening her closet. "Besides, it's just for one night, then you have to go back to Roy's couch. Sleep in a bed while you can."

Sarah didn't like how self-conscious she felt with her back turned to Mr. Johnson. Knowing that he was watching her, that he was attracted to her made her feel both beautiful and like she wanted to disappear. After pulling what she needed from her closet, she turned to grab her underwear from her bureau drawer and as she did so, she caught his eyes once more. She couldn't stop herself from blushing as though she were a love struck schoolgirl, and if she could have, she would have rolled her eyes at herself for acting so juvenile.

But she wasn't shy enough to let these feelings be unwarranted and be led on falsely, so with underwear in hand, she turned to Mr. Johnson, "Were you serious when you said you wanted to be more than friends?"

"Very. But I meant it when I said I would abide by your wishes. " Jareth cleared his throat to appear as though his next question hadn't been planned, "Did you mean it when you said you'd be open to a friendlier relationship?"

"Did I mean it?" Sarah whispered the words to herself. 'I didn't mean it.' She had said many things in her life she didn't mean, but this she did. She shook inside when she thought of her answer; she didn't want to be alone anymore. She'd take the chance to be a fool.

She nodded to him, forcing her eyes to meet his with some courage. "I don't know why you'd want to even bother with me, though."

Jareth watched in curiosity as she stood timidly before him. This was the same woman who earlier that day had showed such fire and haughtiness towards him, and now she trembled like a flower. "Why do you say that?"

Sarah looked away and fidgeted with the clothes in her hands, embarrassed by what she was going to confess, "I'm not very experienced in this, dating and all. I wouldn't want you to waste your time."

He was amazed to find she had no confidence in herself as a lover, but he saw it as a window of opportunity. Through her timidness, he could wean her into a relationship, bring her to fall in love with him again, or for the first time since he had no idea how their relationship had been when Brendon was conceived. Seeing that actions spoke louder than words with her, he rose off the bed and moved to her, taking her free hand in his own. "You underestimate yourself. You are quite desirable."

Sarah wanted to cry, and a tear did escape her eye as she kept her eyes focused on their joined hands, "You are kind to think so, but I..."

Her tears struck Jareth's heart and he brushed his thumbs against the smooth skin of her hands. At least she didn't withdraw her hand from him, proving her willingness to at least try to tolerate him. Since she avoided looking at him, he gazed at what he could of her, and his eyes for a second time that evening found her ring. He couldn't see it downstairs in the brighter lights of the kitchen, but here, in the dimness of Sarah's room, the stone glowed with it's own light clearly. It meant only one important thing; Sarah had never been unfaithful in her heart to the man who gave her that ring. And only that man would be able to see it's pure light. Something swelled in Jareth's heart at learning she had kept herself from infidelity. Perhaps it meant she didn't hate the Goblin King as much as everyone thought if she hadn't turned to another man for companionship. Her tears, however, showed that being alone had impaired her from knowing anything of accepting or giving romantic love. And it was his absence that had produced such a lack.

Her hair had fallen forward with her head bowed, and he lifted her chin, brushing her tears away with his thumb, "Sarah, I know you have been greatly hurt, but accept my words. You truly are the most alluring woman I have met." He lowered his head closer to hers, wanting to feel her lips against his, show her how she affected him, but he would let it be her choice, "Let me prove it to you."

Sarah looked into his calm mismatched eyes as he patiently waited for her to move. There was a lump in her throat now, her lips were suddenly dry, and her mind couldn't decide what to do. The part of her that believed he was the Goblin King wanted to run while she still had the chance, and the other half of her that trusted he was a simple man wanted to laugh at him for being so foolish as to waste his time with such an unstable person. But she was thirsty to the soul to be loved like she had never been before by a caring person. She was just too afraid to move, so she whispered, "Okay."

Jareth grinned gently as he moved his hand to the back of her head as he took her lips. He felt it best to not kiss her as deeply as was instinctive with how hesitant she was, so he merely pressed his mouth against hers. After a moment, she took a breath and took her mouth off his, but as she returned her lips to his, she brought her hands up the front of his shirt, dropping the clothes she held to the floor and gently caressing the fabric over his chest. Jareth would have loved to have thought it a sign that he could make the kiss deeper, but he felt it more of an involuntary act than anything; until he felt her lips part slightly and her tongue brush against him. He opened to her and she latched onto his mouth, kissing him more passionately than he thought she was willing to give. She had crossed the line from a simple friendly kiss, and he took it as an invitation to show her exactly what he felt.

Sarah's gasp was muffled as she felt his tongue enter her mouth and his hands wove through her hair, bringing her closer to him. She had never been kissed with such intensity without it being a demanding kiss. It was strong, from the heart, and quite foreign to her. This was not a sexual kiss that could lead to something more physical, so she wasn't sure how to take it. She just closed her eyes and let it happen.

Satisfied that she hadn't pulled away when showing all he felt, Jareth slowed the kiss until he finally pulled back from Sarah, fully gazing into her eyes. He couldn't help the teasing grin that crept upon his face as he purred, "I believe you have just proven how beautiful you are."

Thankfully Roy knocked on the door at that moment or Sarah might not have been able to stop herself from breaking down then and there. She quickly left Jareth's arms and bent down for the clothes, which she had dropped.

"J?" Roy entered, not realizing Sarah was there. He raised his eyebrows in surprise at finding his niece alone with the Goblin King, and she was as red as a cherry from blushing. Despite the unexpected finding, Roy managed to nonchalantly hide the item he was holding behind his back, out of his niece's sight, "Oh, hey Sarah. What are you doin' still up?"

Sarah took a relaxing breath before indicating the items in her arms, "Just picking up clothes for tomorrow. You?"

"I'm wantin' to talk to Jareth before it gets too late. Haven't had the chance all night with the storm and everything."

"Then, I'll let you two talk. I'll be down on the couch if you need anything." Sarah nodded to both men before leaving.

Roy turned to Jareth, a stark frown on his face, "Iri told me you started sweet talkin' Sarah."

"Yes, if you must know. She has at least accepted the prospect of a courting relationship."

"What are you doin' it for?" Roy said, tossing the object from his hands, Sarah's book, onto the bed beside Jareth, "Didn't you want to leave?"

Jareth looked at the book but didn't move, "Things have changed."

"In an hour you suddenly changed your mind? I don't know what you are trying to pull, but you can't keep toying with."

Jareth firmly interjected, "I have decided to remain here."

"You have, have you? You sure you won't change your mind in another hour?"

"Quite."

"Good." Roy said, walking to the bed and snatching back the book, "Then you won't care if I keep a hold of this, since you stupidly left it downstairs."

Jareth quickly reached out his hand for the book, "Wait. I want to read it, to see if it holds any answers to what happened between Sarah and I." Roy didn't look convinced, so Jareth added, "I give my word, I will not use it."

Roy didn't fight him, looking too exhausted to care, "Suit yourself."

Jareth was relieved Roy took his leave at that moment. He looked at the small book in his hands, knowing that even if he held no magic to unlock the door to his world, the book was still of magic, nonetheless. The tale within its pages would be his tale, if he could interpret it correctly. It would be just a matter of staying awake long enough to read it coherently.

* * *

It was nearly midnight before Irene was able to be alone with Jareth. Sarah had settled in comfortably on the couch, and Roy said he was too tired to bother with anything more, so Irene had Jareth all to herself. She found him reading Sarah's book, too involved in its pages to even look up at her after she entered the room. She let him think she was merely gathering some of Sarah's things for herself, going to the bureau, then to the closet, then straightening things on Sarah's vanity... 

"You're stalling." Jareth sat on the edge of the bed with his arms crossed, the book now on the nightstand, and his legs extended straight to the floor as he looked at Irene.

His voice startled her, and she turned to him with a sheepish smile, "I, ah, wondered if we could talk."

Jareth nearly rolled his eyes, "What more must we discuss tonight that cannot wait until morning?"

Irene walked slowly over to the bed, then sat, "I spoke with Sarah and she said something that concerns me." He gave her an impatient look to continue, "She likes you, but that's not what bothers me. It's the fact that once she realizes who you are, I don't know how stable she is going to be."

"Yes, we've discussed this before."

"Not how I mean now. Before, I was worried that she might attack you, but now that she shows she reciprocates your attraction to her.if what she remembers of you leads her to have any feelings of guilt or self loathing, I think she might hurt herself."

Such a concept was foreign to Jareth. One took revenge on others, never on themselves. "What can be done to prevent such a happening?"

"Don't push yourself on her, at all. She's already made a huge step in even accepting your offer to be 'more than friends.' She's worried she won't know how to act around you...romantically."

Jareth grinned at hearing this, remembering how Sarah had already kissed him, "That should be the least of her worries. I cannot promise I will go at her pace; I will try to do what comes naturally. But I will not lose her."

"Didn't you want to leave a few hours ago?" Irene teased.

"That was before I knew." He didn't know how to confess what he had remained neutral on so strongly, but he felt that Irene would accept it with more grace than Roy. "Sarah is my wife."

Irene was speechless. That Jareth was Brendon's father was a sure thing, but that Sarah and Jareth had a binding relationship; it was more than Irene expected. "How? Why?"

"I still cannot answer that, Irene." Jareth pushed himself off the bed, pacing the small area beside it. "I am a king, and she a mortal, and if it weren't for that damn prophecy, I wouldn't even consider it was possible." He stilled and looked at her, "All I know is that she wears my ring on the finger designated amongst the Fae to signify everlasting marriage."

"Your ring? The only ring she has, she's worn since she was a child. Her mother gave it to her."

"Linda." Yes, now that Irene mentioned it, he could remember telling Linda of the prophecy, and how he wanted Sarah to have a normal life for as long as she could before returning to him, "I gave Linda the ring, to give to Sarah when she was old enough to understand why she would be given to me."

"And you're just remembering it now?" Irene asked in disbelief.

Jareth nodded, though frustrated that he could only remember things slowly, as he was told what he should remember. "How old was Sarah when she first wore it?"

Irene shrugged, "She had to be younger than ten."

"She couldn't have possible been ready to accept it at that age," He growled, "even by Fae standards she'd have been too young."

"You had Linda give it to her. That's the problem right there," Irene folded her arms.

Jareth breathed out, sitting back on the bed. "It is not the timing of the giving that disturbs me."

"There's more?"

He nodded slowly, "Merely giving Sarah the ring could not bind her to me. There is a spell cast on all rings of Coniurimus when forged that can only be completed in the marriage bed. Once that takes place, the ring wearer is bound to the ring until either they die or are given freedom. Only the giver can see the magical nature of the ring in pure light shining in darkness.."

"And you saw it." Irene stated.

"Bright as the crystal moon. Sarah's fidelity to me is pure."

"Oh." Irene said, "But, then...that means Brendon..."

"Is my son," Jareth couldn't raise his eyes to meet hers, "She was too young to have been with another before he was borne. And the ring proves she has loved no one else, so I cannot deny him."

Irene rested her hand to his arm, "It really must be overwhelming to find this out in one day, but just know that you can talk to Roy and me about it all you need to. We're not going to talk to Sarah about any of it unless she comes to us."

Jareth nodded, "I appreciate that. Irene, do you know what went wrong? Is there any way to find out?"

"Believe me, I would know already if there was. All we can do now is ask her."

Jareth shook his head, "I fear doing so will only push her away. At present, she only suspects. She wants to see me as Jareth Johnson. I believe allowing this illusion to last as long as possible will allow more truth to reveal itself, and for Sarah to see who I really am and not the monster she remembers."

"An illusion over an illusion." Irene laughed softly, "None of us know who you really are, least of all yourself."

"I know who I was before Sarah. Now I'm utterly lost. But I want to find myself again, right the wrongs. I only need to find where to begin."

"I'll be right back." Irene rushed downstairs to find something she felt compelled to show him. She arrived back minutes later and sat beside him on the bed. In his lap, she placed a photo album.

"Why don't you start from the beginning, at least where we know it. This is Brendon's baby book. It shows things from his birth until he was three."

Jareth opened the cover. Each picture had some form of caption that explained the situation and the date the picture was taken. The first page contained six photographs, mostly of Sarah in different stages of her pregnancy; so much he had missed, so much he should have been a part of. The first picture actually looked as though it belonged in Toby's album for it showed Sarah helping her toddler brother unwrap a gift, the house decorated with Christmas decorations, as it was now. The next picture was of a very miserable Sarah, quite pregnant and rather unhappy someone had the camera in her face. The next few pictures Jareth didn't quite understand, but he knew the tiny pink body in each of them was his new borne son.

"Irene, why is Brendon in this contraption?"

She leaned over to see what he was looking at, "It's an incubator. Brendon was borne too early and wasn't fully developed. Even now he still struggles, but he gets stronger all the time."

"Was there," Jareth swallowed, "a reason there were complications to Sarah's pregnancy?"

"Early on Sarah had anemia, but she got stronger. Fact is, it could have been anything, her age, her stress level, the price of tea in China. Who knows." Irene shrugged, "The important thing is that he's here now, he survived."

Jareth nodded absently at the photos, "Yes."

"Anyway, you look through that, catch up on things." Irene said, getting up off the bed, "I'm exhausted. See you in the morning."

Jareth flipped through the entire album, occasionally focusing on certain pictures, then going back over them all numerous times. The photo's that caught his attention the most were of Brendon's first day home from the hospital at 4 months old, Brendon's first steps at 2 years old, and Sarah's graduation, which held the last images in the album with her stepmother. Jareth caught himself dosing off, though, so he placed the album on top of the book on the nightstand, turned off the light, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jareth was awoken by a noise from outside the window and found the storm had returned, but just as he was about to roll onto his stomach and drift back to sleep, he noticed there was a weight pressed against him, preventing him from turning. His tired mind took a moment to realize that hands clutched his arms and another body was wrapped tightly under the sheets. He reached over and flipped on the lamp to find Brendon under the covers with him, sound asleep. Jareth wondered why he was there, but the continuing noise of the storm outside gave him the answer; the child had gotten scared and retreated to his mother's room seeking comfort. 

The boy's cheek was tight against Jareth's chest, the expression on his face one of unease, even in sleep. Jareth gently worked the child's hands off and removed himself from the bed, moving Brendon so that his head rested on the pillow. Breni didn't wake, but he whimpered from the movement as the sheets were tucked around him. Jareth sat on the bed, watching his son as he slept. Breni was still tense, his brows furrowed as though he was having a bad dream.

Touching his hand to Brendon's forehead, Jareth attempted to sooth away the nightmare with his magic. He laughed at himself for even trying; how could he have been so foolishly forgetful that he had no magic in this place. He doubted the child would even appreciate his effort, having no faith in magic. Jareth couldn't fathom such non-belief, but he contemplated Roy's assumption that Brendon did not have any reason to believe. Brushing the boy's hair off his forehead, Jareth looked on his child with gentler eyes, wondering what hardships had led to such doubt.

"Mom?" Brendon's eyes fluttered open and looked sleepily at Jareth.

Jareth stiffened a bit, not having expected him to wake, "She isn't here."

Brendon turned his head slightly to see where he was, as though he didn't know how he came to be in his mother's room, "Where is she?"

"She let me have her room and is downstairs, I believe. Would you like me to get her?" At the child's sleepy nod, Jareth rose from the bed and turned off the light.

* * *

Sarah had not had the easiest time falling to sleep. It wasn't that the couch wasn't comfortable; it was fine. It were the drafty windows that the couch was in front of that was the problem. Not only was there a chill seeping in through them, but they also rattled with every gust of wind from the blizzard outside. She tried to focus on Merlin's panting as he lay on the floor, or the cracking of the firewood in the chimney, but it didn't help. The last time she glanced at the clock was around 2 am, and she still didn't feel like she had fallen asleep. But her eyes were closed when she felt herself being gently shaken awake and heard someone whispering her name. She groaned but forced herself to sit up and see what was needed of her. In the darkness of the room, all that she could see with the light in the foyer was the person's outline as they kneeled beside the couch, and only one adult in the house had blonde hair. 

"Mr. Johns...?" Her eyes went wide with confusion, "Jareth, what is it?"

He rose from his kneeling position and stood before her, offering his hand to help her rise, "There is a slight problem in your bedroom."

A million worries jumped to Sarah's thoughts as to what could have possibly made him come down in the middle of the night to get her, but she followed him. All the way going upstairs she dreaded that she might find her mirror glowing again, but she gave a relieving sigh at seeing the only abstract change in her room was the tiny form asleep in her bed.

Jareth whispered, very near her ear, "I don't think he knew you were on the couch. I thought he might be afraid if he awoke beside a virtual stranger."

"I'm sorry he woke you." Sarah said, moving to the bed, reaching to pull back the covers and move Breni to his own bed.

But Jareth placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, you stay here with him. I'll go to the couch."

"It's okay," Sarah said, reaching for her son again, but this time Jareth took her wrist with one hand and gently pulled her back by her waist with his other.

"Sarah, I'm fine going down stairs."

"No, really..."

"Sarah." He raised his brow as if his word could not be challenged.

Her breath caught in her throat as this was the first time he'd ever been demanding. She gazed at him, thinking, 'You are in there, somewhere, aren't you?' She moved her arm from his hold but didn't move from his hand still at her side, "There aren't many blankets, and it's chilly."

"I'll manage," Jareth said, placing calming hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you." Sarah finally breathed. "He gets scared in storms."

"It's not a problem. I wouldn't have bothered you had he known me better, but I don't believe knowing me a day is properly enough."

Sarah smiled softly at how kind this man was. He pushed her softly to sit on the bed, and she did so without resistance. Whoever this man was, his eyes mesmerized her, made her want him to stay so she could know him fully. He looked at her with the same wonder as he raised his hand to cup her cheek. She closed her eyes against the warmth and was about to allow herself to lean into his touch, but he moved away.

"Good night, Sarah."

He left the room almost before she could answer back, "Good night...Jareth."

* * *

Coffee? Sarah slowly opened her eyes as she smelled the air again. Sure enough, the air had the robust aroma of her favorite blend. She sat up, curious as to who could be making coffee since she didn't think her father even knew how to turn on the coffee machine she bought three years ago. There were giggles outside her door and Toby and Joey could be heard rushing downstairs. Sarah wondered why they were up so early; but it wasn't early. Her alarm clock said it was 11:12am. She almost let herself panic that she was late for something but flopped back down onto her pillow, thankful that it was Saturday and she didn't have anything pressing to do accept get Brendon and Toby over to the Christmas Pageant practice at 4:30 that afternoon. 

Brendon groaned when she turned onto her side to look at him, "Wake up sleepy head."

He was awake but didn't open his eyes and instead turned over onto his stomach. Sarah reached out her hands and started tickling his ribs, which got him squirming and giggling. Soon enough he had removed himself from the bed to get away from her.

She got out of bed too and held her hand out to him, "Let's go see what everyone's doing."

It was amazing that Joey had the attention span to sit down long enough to watch Saturday morning cartoons with her brother. She could count the number of times on her hand that he had been away from a video game in the past year. Breni went over to sit next to Toby in front of the fireplace and watch TV. Roy sat on the couch reading the classifieds section of the morning paper, and she squinted her eyes to see if it was today's paper or not since she didn't think with the weather anything could be delivered; it was yesterday's paper. She was curious as to where Jareth was since he no longer occupied the couch, but once she heard pans clattering in the kitchen, she figured he might be in there with her aunt.

Sure enough, Jareth was at the stove stirring scrambled eggs while Irene was flipping pancakes. Sarah smiled at seeing how focused Jareth was at not letting the eggs burn.

"Need any help in here? You could have gotten me up you know."

"Well, I opened your door and saw Breni, and you were up late last night." Irene winked at her, nodding her head towards Jareth.

Sarah's face flushed thinking how she had let him kiss her, and embarrassed that he had told about it.

"How's Brendon?" Irene asked.

"What?" Sarah snapped out of her thoughts.

"J told me Breni got into bed with him, thinking you were there. Did he sleep alright?"

"Oh." So Jareth hadn't told anyone of the kiss, "Yeah, I could hardly get him up this morning."

Sarah went to the coffee maker and poured some, inhaling the soothing scent. It was only missing one thing; cinnamon, which was kept in the cabinet above the stove. She tried to stay indifferent with having to be near Jareth again and have him move for her; it was such a blah, every day action, but her heart pounded the closer she got to him. He was scraping the eggs into a bowl, not even noticing her approach until she cleared her throat.

"Um, I need to get something in the cabinet. Could you..." She shyly started.

Jareth looked to Sarah, who again was avoiding his eyes, but he moved for her, "Certainly."

He watched her as she opened the cabinet and reached to the very top shelf, standing on her tippy toes to do so. Arms raised, the sweatshirt she was wearing rose, revealing the smooth skin of her trim stomach, and the strong curves of her legs and hips strained against the sweat pants wore. Her hair was very loose and messy since she hadn't done anything to tidy herself after waking, but to him, it only added to her natural beauty.

Sarah tried to ignore the way she felt when she could feel him looking at her. It was just so foreign and hard to believe he found her attractive, but she had to accept that maybe he did, for when she glanced at him, his eyes were plastered on her, although it wasn't her eyes he was gazing at.

The phone rang, and Sarah, not being in a position to grab it, nodded to her aunt to take the call. Apparently it wasn't for her since Irene kept talking to the person on the other end. Sarah tried to listen to the discussion, to figure out who was calling her house but speaking to her aunt, as she rummaged different spices around to find what she was looking for. All she caught of the conversation was a time frame: 15 minutes.

Sarah cleared her throat again as she pulled the container of cinnamon down and sprinkled some into her coffee as she looked toward her aunt, "Has Dad gotten up yet?"

Irene flipped another pancake, her face showing she didn't feel like answering, though she offered, "He was up before the rest of us."

"Oh? I haven't seen him. Was he feeling better?"

Her aunt shrugged, "He felt fine enough to scrape the driveway clean." Then she added, "Jareth helped."

Sarah couldn't help but smile apologetically to him, "I'm sorry he had you do that. Did you get enough sleep?"

"It was nothing. I do not require that much rest."

"So where is Dad now?" Sarah asked, curious as to why her aunt wouldn't just tell her.

"He said he should be back soon."

Sarah raised her brow. "He went somewhere? In that snow? What was he thinking?" It wasn't like her dad to leave without saying something to her personally, but maybe he felt he didn't have to with so many people in the house to be there with the boys and her.

"Jareth, I'm done with the pancakes. Sarah, do you want to tell the boys it should be ready in a few minutes?"

She gave Jareth a curious glance, wondering if he knew why Irene was acting so strange, but she nodded to her aunt. Something was up, and Sarah didn't like not knowing what. Still, she went to the living room and came back with everyone in tow. Bowls and plates of hot food were already placed on the table, and Irene and Jareth were finishing setting plates and utensils down in the dining room. That is when Sarah noticed there were nine places being set.

"Who is joining us for breakfast?" Sarah asked flatly, deducting a guest was the reason her aunt had been so illusive.

Just then, Merlin started barking in the living room and Sarah moved to open the front door and see who had arrived. But before she had even taken two steps towards the door, it abruptly opened with a person carrying quite a few bags of luggage. Sarah could barely suppress the surprise from her voice as she spoke just one word.

"Mom."


	15. Thy Rebuke Hath Broken Her Heart

A/N: Everlasting thanks for this chapter goes to StormChild for rejuvenating my muse. And to my other beta's Dj and Angie, I know I'd be much worse off without you. The title for this chapter is a variant of a piece from Handel's Messiah and refers to Linda.

* * *

Chapter 15: Thy Rebuke Hath Broken Her Heart

That morning, Jareth had found himself being awoken accidentally by his newly discovered father-in-law when the man had a small sneezing fit. He hadn't realized anyone was in the living room and turned on the television for the morning news and only noticed someone was there when Jareth groaned as he sat up. He almost wasn't able to move; the muscles in his back protested not only from the injury from his fall days before, but they ached from all the activity in the snow the previous evening. Despite this, he thought it would be beneficial to get in Robert's good graces by offering his assistance with whatever he needed done once he shut the TV off. Jareth might not have been so willing to volunteer had he known such heavy labor was going to be involved. Robert had to leave soon for the airport and the car had to be dug out of the snow. Jareth couldn't believe such light, tiny flakes such as snow could accumulate to be such a weighty substance, and even though it did nothing for the pain in his back, he shoveled without complaint.

Being alone with Robert gave Jareth the idea to question him for some answers about Sarah, but instead, he was the one interrogated. Not so much interrogated as asked questions any stranger would ask someone they didn't know to get to know them better. Luckily, Robert only asked basic questions and Jareth did his best to be as illusive as possible and keep shoveling. But when it came to the subject of Jareth Johnson's acting career, the Goblin King found a way to turn the conversation off of himself and on to a certain actress.

Robert had many opinions about his ex-wife, all of which he was very willing to share. He had no ill feelings about his wife leaving him; they had drifted apart long before she actually left him. But the way Linda left Sarah didn't settle well in his mind. A mother should never leave their child, and Sarah didn't see what a fake her mother was until after having a child of her own. Before Brendon, Sarah had put a fruitless faith into her mother, always believing that Linda cared for her even if she only contacted her when it was convenient. But once she saw all the responsibilities a mother had, Sarah realized she had been neglected and disowned Linda. At least that's what Robert thought. He admitted Sarah never talked about the fight she and her mother had, but he saw the after effects. Sarah found some of Linda's private photographs, pictures of Linda doing things any stable, healthy human being would never do, and the tabloids ate them up. Robert was surprised at how forgiving Linda was, almost as if she couldn't blame Sarah for how she had slandered her name. But Sarah didn't want to be forgiven, she wanted her mother to stay away.

"If it weren't for Linda paying Brendon's medical bills, Sarah wouldn't have anything to do with her." Robert said, walking Jareth back up to the house after their work was done. He tried to muffle his occasional cough into his coat sleeve, "Let's just hope that Sarah doesn't object too much her mother's arrival."

Knowing Linda was coming did not help Jareth prepare in actually meeting her again. He could only presume she would recognize him and question his presence in front of everyone, destroying any advantage with Sarah he had gained last night. He readied himself for the worst when he heard Linda had finally arrived.

* * *

Linda heaved her luggage into the living room, not even looking up at her daughter as she said, "Hey, Sarah. Will you give me a hand?"

Sarah didn't move, "What are you doing here?"

Linda dragged her bags even further into the foyer, "I'm spending Christmas with you."

"You didn't call, didn't let us know..."

"Yes, I did," Linda stood up and stared straight into her daughter's eyes, "I just didn't talk to you. I told your father I was coming. How else would he have known to pick me up at the airport?"

"You're not expecting to stay here, are you?"

Robert was carrying more bags into the house, using his foot to close the front door behind him, "Come on, Sarah. Where do you expect her to go with all the snow?"

"I don't know? Back to Australia?" She chided, "We wouldn't want the actress to catch a cold here and miss her filming deadlines."

Robert slammed the luggage he held onto the floor, "Sarah, that's enough. She is here now to spend time with your son. You can at least grant her that."

Sarah abruptly turned and stormed to the kitchen, "I have to get Brendon his pill."

Everyone seated in the dining room could hear all that was said in the other room. The boys didn't seem to notice what was going on, but the adults couldn't help but overhear in silence. After Sarah left, her parents mumbled to each other as they dragged Linda's luggage upstairs. Sarah came abruptly into the dining room and laid a glass of water in front of Brendon, handing him his pill and then sitting herself down between him and Jareth.

She hated arguing in front of Jareth, the welcome guest, but she couldn't hold off giving her opinion to her aunt, "You could have told me she was coming."

"I didn't because I knew you'd react exactly like this," Irene defended. She understood closely how Sarah felt; she didn't want Linda around either. But she had more important concerns than Sarah's feelings to consider. Right now, she was worried about how Linda would react if she recognized the Goblin King. Irene liked Jareth and didn't want anything to ruin him easing himself back into Sarah's life.

Sarah idly positioned her hand over the spoon on the table in front of her and avoided all pairs of eyes staring at her, her son's included.

Jareth watched Sarah stare into space at nothing as fury gleamed behind her eyes. He understood how she felt about her mother's betrayal; it was similar to how he was disowned by his step-mother. At least he had the privilege of never having to see the woman again. Sarah, unfortunately, had no choice in her mother's presence. Cautiously, he edged his hand over the table to hers and held it, letting her see he was there for her.

Sarah lowered her head and slightly smiled to herself when she saw his hand joining hers. She didn't understand why he cared, but she was glad he did. It just helped knowing that someone was on her side since her father and aunt certainly weren't preventing Linda from interrupting their lives. She then looked into his concerned eyes. He whispered if she was alright and she nodded, but as soon as her mother walked into the room, her smile left as though it had never been there.

Linda eyed her daughter cautiously as she took her place at the far end of the table, feeling uneasy with how much her daughter hated her; but she accepted the blame. Everything bad that had happened in Sarah's life was indeed Linda's fault, all because of a selfish wish made long ago. Linda would never deny it if she was asked, but she thanked the gods Sarah had never tried to ask. In her own heart, though, Linda didn't blame herself; she blamed a little red book, a mentor, and a prophecy thrust upon Sarah.

Only after a moment of observing her stubborn daughter did Linda even glance at the other people at the table. One face she couldn't quite place, the man who's concerned gaze focused on Sarah as he held her hand. Linda was surprised; she hadn't heard that Sarah had a boyfriend. Surely Robert would have prepared her on the drive from the airport, unless Sarah didn't want her to know. The blonde man's handsome features triggered some notion of familiarity, making her wonder if he was someone she perhaps had acted with before or just seen in the circuit. She didn't think Sarah hung out with such crowds.

While watching him, his gaze finally met hers for a moment, and his eyes flashed with equal recognition, accept for his eyes held a distrust of her. In that moment, Linda was able to catch a clear look at the distinct difference between the irises of his eyes; only one man she had ever met had such bewildering eyes--the man who owned Sarah. Fear and confusion overcame Linda as she tried to figure out why the Goblin King was sitting at the breakfast table and no one else seemed to think it out of the ordinary.

Linda couldn't help herself as she breathed, "Jareth, what are you doing here?"

Irene spoke up quickly, "Jareth said you had worked in the same company over in England, but you're such a big actress, I didn't believe him. I guess I was wrong."

Linda didn't know what to say. Her entire reason for coming, the Goblin King, had fooled them all into believing he was a regular person. When Irene had called asking questions about Sarah having been wished away as a child, Linda had been suspicious. No one should have known that it had happened at all. It made a fear come over her that something was happening. Linda had begged her agent to get her off the set for two weeks so she could 'spend the holidays' with family. All she really wanted was to ease her guilty conscious; so much for that. There he was sitting with her daughter, and Sarah was accepting him. Jareth had said Sarah would come to him when she was ready, but Linda thought Sarah would go Underground, live in a world of magic. She couldn't fathom Jareth living on earth in the illusion of a normal man. But there he was, holding Sarah's hand.

She thought that Sarah hated him. From the looks of how well everyone was accepting the Goblin King's presence, Linda assumed she was the only one, save Sarah, who knew who Brendon's father was. Yes, Linda knew, and she wasn't proud of what she had done to Sarah to make her tell the truth. Five years ago, Linda casually threatened to cut off paying Brendon's medical bills saying it was her right, as a grandmother, to know why she had to support an illegitimate child. She dared Sarah to get by without her support. Sarah refused to beg her not to do it and tried to get by on her own but in just half a year, the bills were so high she had no choice but to give in. Sarah cursed Linda her for wishing her away as a child and cursed the name of Brendon's father, but that was all Linda needed to hear to know the confusing truth. Sarah knew it all. Out of guilt, Linda had never tried to bring up the subject again, not that Sarah would have listened if she tried. Sarah disowned her. Linda didn't blame her, but she still wanted to know why Sarah had been without the father of her child.

Now that he was there, she didn't know what to think. But looking around at everyone else at the table, Linda thought it best to bide her time and go along with his charade. It would make her look foolish if she confronted Jareth in front of everyone, just in case the others did not believe her.

Linda nodded slowly to Irene, plastering a fake smile on her face, "Yes, but it was quite some time ago."

Relief washed over Jareth at hearing both women's comments. He felt eternally indebted to Irene for that simple interjection. Sarah hadn't shown any outward signs that she had questioned her mother's answer, but he couldn't trust that she took it all at face value. He just hoped that no more incidents questioning his identity would occur until after he was more established in Sarah's mind as the man he was.

Sarah was doing her best to accept that everything was as it seemed. Linda had reacted shocked to Jareth's presence because she hadn't seen him since she acted on the same stage with him over in London. That wasn't hard to believe, especially since they just agreed to the same story. But suspicion crept into Sarah's mind; she knew her mother had wished her away. She could only conclude that her mother had experienced the same situation- -the Goblin King took the child when called upon and gave his ultimatum on how to get the child back--and she was sure Linda would not have forgotten such an experience. Of course, Linda had never said anything to the fact that she had ever made the wish, even when Sarah had verbally accused her of doing it. Only the Goblin King had told Sarah it had happened. So what was she to believe? She might as well remain passive to everything until actual facts surfaced.

Sarah finished her breakfast quickly, not wanting to have to stay in the same room as her mother longer than necessary. She excused herself and went upstairs to take a shower. But with only the rushing water to listen to, her mind began to wonder why her mother had reacted so to Jareth's presence. Jareth had to have been only in his early twenties when Linda had worked at that theater in London; she was surprised her mother could remember him at all with how busy she was. Sarah had to admit that he wouldn't be an easy person to forget. She had really needed the simple support he gave her just by holding her hand.

When breakfast was over, and the boys had gone running upstairs to play video games in Toby and Brendon's room, the adults, save Linda, cleared the table. Jareth again willingly positioned himself for dishes duty with Roy while Irene and Robert put the leftovers away. They all were aware that Linda leaned against the kitchen door, watching them all work. Jareth tried not to glance at her, even though he felt uneasy and knew she knew him. As long as he stayed with the others, he hoped Linda would remain silent. If only all wishes could come true.

Irene and Roy went upstairs to fix the mess they had made in the guest room and get Joey, since Robert told them the roads weren't bad enough to keep them there. And Robert, too, didn't want to be in his ex-wife's presence so he fled to a place unknown leaving Jareth alone in the living room with Linda. He sat in the arm chair, she on the couch. He avoided her for as long as he could stand, wishing he had somewhere in this house to retreat, but he was forced to remain where he was. He darted his eyes about the room for anything that might give him some escape from feeling her eyes upon him when he finally saw the remote control for the television near him on the end table.

He reached for it, but as soon as he had pushed the button that activated the screen, Linda stated, "Turn it off."

Jareth didn't move save for his finger, which found the volume control, and he raised it to an unbearable level. Giving no expression at all, he placed the control back on the table; if she wanted it off, she'd have to do it herself. She glared at him as she pushed herself off the couch and snatched the control violently from the table; the room went silent with the touch of a button.

"I had thought, when Iri called the other day, that it was strange for her to ask me about something NO ONE should know. It worried me. That's why I'm here now, and it's a damn good thing I came. You've got them all fooled." Linda yapped after staring down at him.

Jareth looked up at her coolly, "How is this?"

"Don't think I don't remember you." Linda hissed.

"Yes," Jareth said, crossing his arms over his chest thoughtfully, "I believe Irene mentioned our acting association. Perhaps that's where we've..."

"Bull shit. You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I?"

Linda glared at him, "Say that you are who they think you are, a pathetic, struggling actor, then quote one line of Shakespeare."

Jareth faltered. Shakespeare wasn't an unknown name to him; he had heard many things about the playwright over his centuries monitoring human's coming Underground. But to remember something specific, "I don't see the relevance."

"Trust me, it is."

Once, when he was invited to a neighboring kingdom, Jareth had the privilege of viewing a play from Earth by the famous mortal playwright. As in most kingdom's, the humans were slaves to the wills of the Fae, and on that particular visit, the host king was most proud to show off his human entertainment. One of the humans in his service had been a fallen actor with an impeccable memory who had happened to tell the story of mortals caught in the reveries of the Fae. On pain of death, the human was ordered to assign other slaves to the roles of the lovers, the kings and queens. Jareth himself was intrigued by how the play showed mortals knew nothing of the Fae though they had the sense to believe that magic could make or break lives and that even the Fae made mistakes. He had liked the play; there had to be something he remembered.

"So, you can't, can you? Not a single line." Linda chided.

"What fools these mortals be." Jareth smirked at her.

Linda frowned, "Everyone knows that line. Where did the Goblin King hear Shakespeare?"

"The who?"

"Oh no." Linda started pacing in front of him, wagging a finger at him, "You're not fooling me one bit." She stopped again. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited by the Carlson's to have dinner with their family. If it weren't for the storm, we would have retired back to their..."

"What are you doing away from the Labyrinth?" Linda strongly clarified, as though he was too dumb to understand the first time.

Jareth stood up, his full height looming over her, "Ms. Williams, you are asking things for which I cannot answer."

"Can't or won't?"

Jareth grinned curtly at her, "You decide."

"Did Sarah accept you, just like that?" Linda asked, snapping her finger in front of his face

"We only just met yesterday. It will take us time to get to know each other fully."

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh, it isn't?"

Linda felt like screaming, "Be straight with me. I haven't been able to forget what you told me for twenty years. And Sarah had your son! Are you going to take him also when you take her back with you?"

"I do not plan on returning to England."

"God, Jareth! I'm not talking about..."

"Grandma?" Breni stood there, looking worried that his grandma was yelling at his new friend, "Can I have my present now?"

Linda groaned inside; she had told the child she had a special pre- Christmas present for him, to get in his good graces. She smiled to him after flashing a threatening glare at Jareth, "Sure, let's run upstairs and pull it out."

Brendon's grandmother moved to him and placed her hand on his shoulder to lead him, but he moved out of her grasp and towards Jareth, "Wanna come too?"

That this child cared so much about him without really knowing him amazed Jareth; he could deny his son nothing. Jareth nodded but paid no heed to Linda as they followed Brendon upstairs. The present was in Linda's luggage in the guest room, where Roy and Irene were still picking up. They left the room silently when they saw Linda enter. Brendon rushed over to the bed and flopped down on it, sitting eagerly on the edge. He patted the area beside him, motioning for Jareth to sit with him. Brendon's face lit up at seeing the package wrapped in metallic blue paper his grandmother handed him.

"I found these over in Australia. See what you think."

Breni didn't waste a second with carefully unwrapping the gift, instead ripping the paper to shreds. But once the box was opened, he looked confusedly at its contents. One object was obviously a boomerang, which Breni looked at only a moment before placing it beside him, but the other object he held up in his hand, examining it. The round object was no bigger than his two fists put together and he eyed the strange patterns painted on it. "What is this?"

"It's an Emus egg. It has aborigine designs on it. It's very fragile, so you'll have to keep it somewhere safe."

"Okay." Breni tried not to sound disappointed, having been taught by his mother to always be thankful for what he was given, no matter what. He placed it back in the box and shut the lid.

"Hey, do you want to go visit the zoo in New York and see real Emus?" Linda asked, trying to turn the tide in her favor.

That did the trick. Breni sat up straight, "Cool! When can we go?"

"I'll get tickets so we can go on a plane and..."

"No." Brendon said quickly, "I don't like flying."

Linda frowned, "Okay, then we'll drive, though it will take longer. But we can go next week. What do you think?"

Jareth didn't know what an Emus or zoo where, but he could tell that Linda didn't mean her words fully. Even if she did intend to keep her promise, her intent in offering the venture wasn't legitimate. "I think you might want to discuss it with his mother before getting the boy's hopes up."

Brendon took what Jareth said to mean he didn't want the boy to go, so he turned to him on the bed, rising on his knees to look him in the eyes, "You can come too."

Jareth gave him a reassuring smile, scuffing the boy's hair. "We'll see."

* * *

Sarah was discouraged as she looked down at the huge pile of laundry she had to get started on before her aunt and uncle left. Roy and Joey's clothes had gotten muddied while playing in the snow and they would need them to travel home. And beyond their clothes, there were the clothes of her own household that had piled up all week that would take three loads to do. Sarah sighed. Laundry was the last thing she wanted to do right now, but at least she knew her mother wouldn't burst in to help her. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she had even seen her mother lift a finger to do any type of house work; she had a maid.

"Sarah?" Irene walked into the laundry room, Roy in tow, "There you are. We were wondering if you have plans for this evening?"

Sarah laughed, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "I didn't until mom got here. Why?"

"Well," Roy started, "Iri and I were wanting to go out tonight and we need..."

Not letting him finish, Sarah reluctantly offered, "Sure, I'll watch Joey for you."

"Joey? No, Jareth." Irene smiled, "I would trust him with watching Joey, of course, but the poor man's hardly been anywhere outside our apartment since getting in town. I thought, if it's no trouble, you could show him around. It would do well for him to be away from TV and video games."

"You could take him to a play, or bowling or something," Roy added.

"In other words, a date." Sarah simply stated, trying to hide that she liked the idea.

"You could say that." Roy nodded.

"Unless you've changed your mind about him," Irene winked.

Sarah shook her head, "I'd like to spend time with him. But with mom here..."

"Don't let her interfere with your life." Irene growled, "You're a grown woman now and she's the grandma. She's supposed to watch the kids while you go out."

Sarah's mind was becoming active with all the possible places she could take Jareth on a frigid Saturday night. She had no idea of what he even liked. "Does he know we're going out?"

"Not yet," Roy smiled as he patted her shoulder, "But you can tell him."

"We'll have him waiting at our place tonight and you can pick him up." Irene added, "We'll bring Joey over here if we can't get a neighbor to watch him."

* * *

Linda sat on the edge of the guest bed as she observed Jareth and Brendon as they examined further the aboriginal patterns on the Emus egg, deciphering what creatures were being represented. There was a closeness, a friendship and trust between the man and boy, indicating to Linda that they had spend much time together to be so compatible. It made Linda wonder if maybe Jareth was serious about his loving Sarah if he already held such love for their son, and was even living a normal life to be with them.

"Breni, you and Jareth seem to be good friends." Linda started.

Jareth looked with narrow eyes at the actress, curious as to where her questioning would lead.

"Yeah, he's fun." Brendon smiled.

"What all have you done together?"

"We played in the snow yesterday, and he let me cut carrots before dinner." Breni answered quickly.

"What about before yesterday?"

"If you must know," Jareth answered lowly, "We only met last night."

That did surprise Linda. Brendon did not act like he had just met this man only yesterday. The child didn't even know he was his father, "Breni, didn't your mother teach you to be cautious of strangers?"

"But he isn't strange," Brendon defended, raising to his knees on the bed so his head was level with Jareth's, "He's just like me. His hair is yellow, my hair is yellow. His one eye is green, his one eye is blue, like me."

"Yes," Linda smirked, turning her knowing eyes to Jareth, "Quite like you. Don't you find that an uncanny coincidence?"

"Brendon, why don't you go see what the other boys are doing, hum?" Jareth stated quickly. "Show them your presents." He was relieved the child didn't protest.

"I am confused, but I'm not surprised. You said you'd come, and here you are. But I didn't think you'd be here. I was surprised when Sarah told me she'd been fked by the Goblin King and just left to rot. I had a better impression of you." Linda said in a way that didn't let Jareth know if she was angry or not. "Brendon was born six years ago. How did Sarah even know of you then? I can only assume you've cast a spell over her now, 'cause I know there is no way in hell she'd forgive you. You might as well tell me."

"Do you like stories, Ms. Williams?" Jareth folded his arms over his chest, "Well, try this one on for size. A king, who bound himself to all sense of honor and duty, lost his mind. Not his sanity, mind you. He knew exactly who he was, but his memories were gone; although he did not yet know he had forgotten. Not knowing his surroundings, he was found and taken in by a kind couple and taught to live the way of mortals. They did not allow him to treat them as servants, and damned if they allowed him to believe he was king in this place. It was a difficult transition, but he knew he must adjust for he never may return to his own kingdom again. The couple housing him had a niece, a beautiful, alluring creature whom the king loved just by glancing at her photograph. But the king was known by the girl and hated, but no one knew why since by all his accounts, he had never before laid eyes on him. That her hatred for him could be so strong baffled the king, and he sought to discover the cause. A memory did surface for him when it became known that this girl had herself been wished to him as a child, his prophesized bride. He wouldn't have believed it could be true had his heart not felt so strongly. So he sought to meet her. The girl was unsure if the king was truly the man she remembered, yet she allowed him to be in her presence. The king was surprised to discover the object of his fancy had a son of her own, by another man--but not by another man. Circumstances pointed that the only logical, undeniable fact was her son was his. He didn't want to believe he could have impregnated one who was still a child in many ways. How could he, a king, a man of honor, have done such an ignoble thing? He only wished he could remember. Now, the king wants to live his life with the wife and son he never knew he had and find out why he had forgotten them."

Linda sat in silence taking in the events that had led the Goblin King to where he was, but when he had finished, she said, "You didn't cast a spell on her."

"No."

"You are right, then, you need to be with her. But I still don't understand why you come for her when she was a teenager?"

"She met me through the same means that her own mother did, by making a wish."

"She wished?" Linda's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, or so I have been told. I do not remember the event, but Joey informed me of what Sarah shared with him, that she wished Toby away and ran the Labyrinth to save him. She reached her brother."

"And you got her pregnant?" Linda interjected.

Jareth sighed, "How Brendon came to be is still a mystery to all save Sarah. And I above all am not prepared to ask her." Then he leaned casually towards her, a wicked glint in his eye, "We can easily presume the reasons she hates me, but I am more curious as to why she hates you."

* * *

Roy, Joey and Irene were ready to go, and Sarah still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Jareth about doing something together that evening. She didn't know where to begin, or how to approach him since he and her mother had been talking the whole time while everyone else had been busy doing things. She supposed they were reminiscing about their theater experiences together; or so she hoped. They hadn't left the guest room, and it was nearly 3pm.

Sarah stood in the doorway, "Mom, we've got to leave soon. Toby and Breni have practice at 4:30, but with the snow, I wanted to leave early."

Linda, who appeared to be in tears, removed herself from the conversation she had been having with the Goblin King, wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "That's fine. I can come with you."

Sarah just nodded, not wanting to pry into what had upset her mother.not that she cared much. She then turned to Jareth, "I was wanting to talk to you before you left. Mom, could you...?"

"Sure." Linda surprised Sarah by patting Jareth's leg in a soothing manner before rising to leave.

With Linda gone, Sarah leaned against the door, not feeling comfortable enough to stand on her own. She didn't waste any time thinking what she was going to say and just let it out, "Irene and Roy aren't going to be home tonight, and Joey will be at a friends house. So you'll be alone. But if you wouldn't mind spending the evening with me, I heard a local church is performing the Messiah." She let her eyes drift away from his, so it wouldn't be as hard if he said no, "If you'd like, we could go together."

Jareth smiled at her, "It would be my pleasure."

Sarah closed her eyes a moment and breathed out in relief, "Great. Then I'll be by the apartment at seven to pick you up, unless practice goes over."

"I will try to be ready."

* * *

Practice didn't start on time, due to the cast's excitement that they were going to be watched by a movie star. Linda ate the attention up. Sarah was glad that her mother had chosen to stay and watch the pageant practice while she went shopping. Sarah thought it would be better to leave than to sit next to her mother, who would probably try to get her to talk. Mother or not, Sarah didn't find she had much in common with Linda. But that didn't make her feel un-obligated to get her a Christmas present. Not that Sarah had planned to neglect giving her mother a present, but now that the woman would actually be there on Christmas morning, Sarah felt obligated to find her something worthwhile. She did get that Christmas bonus from work, might as well start putting it to use.

There was a small shopping district downtown not far from the church that had promising gift shops. Sarah walked from store to store, thankful that her gloves and coat were thick enough to protect her from the frigid air. There were plenty of appealing knickknacks in the store windows, but Sarah wanted to find something that would impress her mother, show her how well off she had been on her own merit. Linda might be wealthy and wear designer clothes, but in the area of jewelry, she was lacking. Sarah thought a fitting gift could be as simple as a necklace. But Sarah didn't like the look of designer jewelry. She liked antiques, things of sentimental value, things with history.

There were a few jewelry shops which she window browsed that had real estate pieces, but nothing jumped out at her. Then she came to the window of a pawnshop called Murry's. There were jewels and other valuables lining the windows to lure customers to come inside. It saddened her to see many sets of wedding bands and other valuables on display. She was blessed she had never been desperate enough to pawn off things dear to her to pay her bills. She looked down at her ring, ever on her finger; she wouldn't be able to sell it, even if she needed to. It wasn't just that she couldn't get it to come off; she didn't want to loose something so attached to the experiences of her life. If it weren't for Linda paying for Brendon's bills, which this year totaled nearly four thousand dollars on medication alone, Sarah didn't know what she might have had to give up. She knew she was so lucky to have a forgiving family. So many girls in her situation would have been abandoned by their families when they had to confess they were pregnant with an illegitimate child.

But here too, nothing on display seemed to scream "buy me for Linda." Sarah was just about to move on when something in her mind made her feel as though she needed to take a second look, that perhaps she had missed something, and her eyes latched on to it once she recognized it's golden gleam.

Suddenly, the world didn't make sense anymore at seeing the Goblin King's pendant for sale in the pawnshop window. Subconsciously, Sarah's gloved hand moved over the area on her neck with the scar, caused by the very piece of jewelry that burned her eyes. It confirmed her greatest worry that the Goblin King had indeed returned; yet with Jareth Johnson not knowing who she was, who he really was, how could she place any blame for the hardships of her life upon him? She wanted to believe he was putting on an act, but he was too different at heart than the Goblin King she remembered, and no body could be that consistent unless they were truly being the person they thought themselves to be. From all she could tell, Jareth Johnson knew nothing more than he was a man wanting a new start in life.

"Like what you see?"

Sarah jumped at the voice that seemed to appear out of nowhere. In front of her was an old black man, a teasing smile on his lips. She looked back at the pendant, but didn't acknowledge how she felt; she didn't know.

"Why don't you come inside and stare at it?" He said, opening the store's door for her. "It'd be much warmer."

Absently, Sarah nodded and moved from the door, although her eyes remained on the golden object. The old man was jumbling a set of keys in his hands and after he let Sarah in, he went to the lock on the window's display case and opened it, indicating to Sarah he was the shop owner, Murry.

"What were you lookin' at, darlin'?"

Sarah walked up slowly, pointing a finger to the pendant. The owner grabbed the jewelry box containing the item and looked on the bottom of the box.

"351. Three fifty one. Well, let's see how much this will be for you."

Sarah nodded and followed him to the front of the counter, where he placed box 351. From behind the counter, Murry pulled out a stack of notebooks and looked for the logged information.

"Ah, here it is.looks like $600."

Sarah immediately reached into her purse.

"Oh, but sorry, sweetie. You'll have to wait 26 days to buy this."

"But you just said...?" Sarah growled.

The old man shrugged, "Sorry, it was just pawned on Wednesday. Have to keep to the 30 day policy by law, although I can't say that I'm expectin' the guy who sold this to me to come for it by then." He tapped on the glass counter, pointing to the contents inside, "You might want to look at these here."

Sarah shook her head to him.

The pendant was sold to him three days ago. Joey had called three days ago, saying the Goblin King had come. Sarah reached out and touched the cool metal. There was something magical about it, something that made her fingers tingle and she knew she wasn't wrong that this belonged to the Goblin King.

Finally she found her voice and questioned softly, "Wh...Who sold this to you?"

"Honey, that's confidential."

"Please, I know this pendant. If it is owned by who I think, I just want to ask him why he had to sell it."

"Really, I can't..."

"Please, just a description would be enough. You don't have to name them."

Murry groaned, but didn't argue, "Dark brown hair, kind of receding, not so much bulky as stocky."

That was enough for Sarah, "Roy Carlson."

"You know him?"

Sarah nodded, "Was anyone with him?"

"Yeah. Really quiet blonde guy. In fact, I think the stuff belonged to him."

"Thank you." Sarah said and started to quickly walk away.

"Hey! You want to leave a number so I can call you when..."

Sarah didn't bother to let him finish as she streamed out the door. She wouldn't need to leave a number. She was going to have it bought back by the very person who sold it.

* * *

It was six o'clock and Sarah stood in front of her vanity mirror applying eyeliner. She felt a little shaky, and it wasn't just because she hadn't put on makeup in a while. She was still in turmoil inside by what she had found out, but there was no way in hell she would back out of this date. She would pick Jareth up in an hour as planned. Everything was already arranged. Her parents would try to bear to be in the same room together while they babysat Brendon and Toby, and her aunt and uncle were going to be out, leaving Jareth all alone. She might as well take the time to get to know this more appealing version of the father of her son.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?"

Sarah looked into the mirror to see her mother sneering at the blue sweater she had on, "What's wrong with it?"

"If I were going out with a gorgeous guy like Jareth, I would wear something to show off why exactly he was with me."

"Well, I'm not you." Sarah grumbled.

Linda said softly, leaving the room. "I have something that might work, if you would like to borrow it."

"Wait." Sarah sighed, "I'll take a look."

Sarah was glad her mother had offered new apparel. Blue wasn't Sarah's color, but black, to quote her mother, made her look "mysteriously risqué." Sarah of course rolled her eyes at the comment, but she didn't disagree. The neckline scooped just above the swell of her breasts and the skirt hugged her hips, falling just above her knees. Her scar was fully exposed but she didn't mind; she wanted Jareth to see it. The only complaint Sarah could make of the dress was that the sleeves were slightly too long, tickling her wrists uncomfortably, making her want to roll the sleeves up; too bad one couldn't do so with velvet.

"You were right." Sarah admitted, "Thank you."

Linda smiled, "So, what are you going to be doing with him?"

"St. Paul's Cathedral is doing 'The Messiah.' I thought he might like it."

"Good choice. And after?"

Sarah shrugged, "We'll see. I can't stay out too late. The boys have to be a church by 8 and."

"Stay out as late as you like. Your father and I can make sure the boys make it. You can sleep in."

"I wouldn't want to miss their performance. It means to much to Toby that he is Joseph."

"Still, don't rush." Linda looked at her watch, "It's 6:15. What time were you picking him up?"

"Oh gosh," Sarah said, slipping on her black pumps, "I told him I'd be there at 7, but it will take at least half an hour to get there, if there isn't traffic. I've got to go."

* * *

Sarah hadn't expected her aunt and uncle to still be at home, but Roy was the one who opened the door for her.

"Hey, Sar. J's upstairs getting some 'last minute touches' done. You know how Irene can be a perfectionist."

Sarah nodded and made her way to the couch, and sat. "Is Joey already at the neighbors."

"Yep. So how did practice go?"

Sarah tried to not let her heart beat faster, "I actually went shopping and mom stayed and watched."

"Find anything nice?"

Nice certainly wasn't a word she would have considered using when describing her discovery. Intriguing, yes. Frightening, absolutely. And she didn't want there to be a chance of it being sold. But why she felt she needed it; she wondered if maybe it was the key to the Goblin King. Perhaps having it back would allow him to realize all he was--though the idea scared her. She didn't want the Goblin King back, but she needed him to know enough to accept Brendon as his son. She wanted a father for Brendon as much as he did, and Jareth Johnson had already shown he could fit the bill.

"Yeah, there was this one item I really wanted to buy at a pawn shop downtown.for mom. But I didn't have the cash with me," Sarah's mouth started to get dry, "And since I don't know if I can get it before Christmas, I was wondering if you could buy it for me on Monday."

"Sure. Just let me know what and where."

Sarah told him the address and box number, but didn't describe the item at all, "I can give you the cash for it tomorrow at church."

Jareth attempted to be patient as Irene put gel in his hair to give it some style. He could hardly sit still while she worked on him. He was nervous. This would be the first time he had ever been alone with Sarah, and he felt it in the pit of his stomach. Irene wouldn't be there to cover for him if he didn't know what to say that wouldn't completely give him away. Jareth promptly asked what a church and the Messiah were, not wanting there to be any chance of tripping up on his façade of being familiar on common earthly knowledge. Irene was able to answer much and instruct him on how to behave, but the idea of being in a crowd of people already had him on edge. Performances weren't meant for the masses; they were meant to relieve and entertain the minds of hard working royalty. More Earth customs he would have to tolerate.

There was a nock on the bathroom door, and Roy called, "She's here."

"We'll be down in a minute." Irene answered back.

"What more must you do?"

"Your cut is a bit red. I'm just going to make it less noticeable. Remind me to take a look at it when you get back." Irene took out a stick of cover-up and dabbed some over the scar above his eye, blending it over his skin with the tip of her finger. When she was finished, she stood up straight, "Well, have a good time tonight."

Jareth laughed nervously, "I can only hope things go well."

"Just be yourself, and if the whole truth is revealed, don't lie about it. That would only make things worse. If she asks, tell her what you know and what you don't. Then, ask her what she knows. You have a right to know why your son grew up without a father." Irene opened the bathroom door, "I would."

Jareth sighed as he followed her out, "I'm just not ready."

The instant he saw Sarah, a broad smile crossed Jareth's lips. He'd never seen her with her hair down, and it made her look much younger than she was. She looked like an angel of darkness, in all black, but her innocent heart showed through the bashful smile she returned. He offered her his hand to help her rise from the couch, "I think I'm under dressed. You look beautiful."

Her attempt to hide her blush failed as she took his hand, "Mom had me wear this. It wasn't my first choice."

"It's very becoming."

Sarah noticed Jareth was wearing the same outfit he had on during his interview the previous day, but it didn't matter. Her mind wondered what he could possibly own on Earth if he had to sell his Underground possessions. His clothes were definitely secondary market, which wasn't a surprise if her uncle had done the shopping.

"You two stop gawking at each other and get on the road." Roy said, handing them each their coat.

"You'll want to get there early to find decent seats." Irene said, pushing them both towards the door.

Sarah looked behind her and saw that Irene was in comfortable sweats, "Wait a minute, aren't you going out?"

Irene kept directing them out the door, "Have a good time."

The door was shut promptly behind them. Sarah turned to the door to yell at them for lying to her, but she turned back to her car and huffed, "I can't believe this was just a ploy for us to be alone together."

"I don't mind, do you?" Jareth asked, taking her hand.

Sarah saw how his hair gleamed in the glow of the porch light and smiled. He was handsome, "No. Have you eaten? We could stop off."

"I'm fine. As your aunt said, we need decent seats."

St. Paul's Cathedral was only twenty minutes away from the Carlson's, but Sarah was glad Irene had booted them out when she did. The parking lot was nearly full when Sarah pulled in. And the seats too were nearly gone. When Jareth held her hand tightly as they walked through the maze of people, Sarah looked up at him. He was looking carefully all around, trying to avoid bumping into people and he barely missed being side swiped by a woman wearing big red sweater with a huge, sparkling Christmas tree broach. He held himself as though he was apprehensive of being touched by anyone after that woman bulldozed passed him. Sarah felt responsible some how, that she should take care of this lost man. Something that had started tickling the back of her mind ever since she saw the pendant made her feel that she was the reason he was in his current state. With how many wishes she had made in anger against him, she knew she possibly could be.

Sarah quickened her pace through the crowd and found two vacant spots on the end of a pew in the middle of the sanctuary. She let Jareth sit in the isle seat, and once seated, he seemed to relax his body, but he still looked anxiously about.

Sarah had no idea of what to say to him, if he'd even want to talk to her since he hadn't said much of anything in the car ride over. It was if he was nervous of something more than being around numerous strangers. She thought a bit of small talk might distract him.

"We got here really early, but it looks as though just in time to get a comfortable view. Is this your first time seeing the Messiah?"

Jareth hardly noticed Sarah was addressing him. With all the voices he was hearing, so many people jabbering away at once in a roar that not even his own goblins could match, he could barely pay attention to the woman who had brought him to this infested place, "No, I have never seen it performed. But I see that it is popular."

"Even after three hundred years. That is timeless."

This intrigued him. So, humans liked to preserve their traditions, even after many generations. It made him wish he had grown up knowing more of his human heritage, so that the Fae notions that humans only lived for 'the now' could be disproven. Apparently, many things on Earth remained steadfast. If only the Fae were so inclined.

When Jareth didn't say anything else, Sarah took it as that he didn't want to talk. He'd been open with her last night.maybe he had been turned off by her asking him out. Maybe he thought it should have been the other way around. But he had accepted gladly. There was only one way to get into his mind.

"Jareth, is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You haven't said two words to me in ten minutes. I was just wondering if I was boring you, or if I did something wrong to make you ignore me."

"No." He smiled sheepishly, reaching for her hand, "I'm sorry. That was not my intention. I'm just not used to being around this many people."

"Surely you would be used to an audience, being an actor and all." Sarah teased.

"But that, love, is from the other side of the stage." Jareth laughed.

"I think this side of the stage is just fine. All those people looking at you, judging you without even knowing you."

"I doubt that is how your mother feels."

"I don't really care about how she feels." Sarah growled, looking away.

Sarah's stiffened composure at heedlessly mentioning her mother bothered Jareth. Linda was a self-absorbed woman who irritated him to no end, but she did love her daughter and wanted forgiveness. Jareth wanted to understand what Sarah's view of the situation her mother was inept to explain. The woman had been so emotional when she started talking about what she had done that Jareth couldn't make any sense out of it. Perhaps Sarah would be more forthcoming, "Would it be too soon in our relationship to ask why you loathe her so much?"

Sarah shook her head, still not looking at him, "It's not too soon. I just prefer only she and I know what happened." She then turned back to him, wanting to change the subject before she allowed herself unpleasant memories.

Jareth watched Sarah's hand trace along the J shaped slash at the base of her neck, the scar he supposedly had given her. How could he have ever placed such a harsh blemish on a body of near perfection?

She hadn't even realized that she had snuck up her hand to her scar, the subconscious habit she had developed ever since she had been given it, until she felt fingers brush over her own hand, tracing the scar with her. Sarah gasped and looked into concerned mismatched eyes.

"How did you get this?" Jareth asked softly, trying to keep the urgency he felt from showing.

Sarah's heart raced, and the roar of the crowd surrounding them rang in her ears. He wanted to know? "Br...Brendon's father gave it to me."

He pulled her hand down and held it in his lap, "Why?"

That had been the question on her mind for the past six years, "I don't know. He said I had taken something of his, but I don't know how. I think...I think he was going to kill me, but he stopped."

"That bastard didn't deserve to touch you in the first place." Jareth growled loudly, causing many wide eyes from the 'church goers' in the crowd to flash at him. He then whispered harshly, "Nothing is worth killing for. Not if he loved you."

"He said he did." Sarah breathed, tears forming in her eyes. She rolled her eyes, cursing herself for getting emotional. She had wanted to tell him the facts, just the facts as best as she could remember. She thought that somehow, if he knew, she could reach his spirit or any part of the Goblin King she knew that was left within this much gentler soul. She didn't know if it was because that if he did reveal himself, she would do all she could to punish him or if she simply wanted him to know. Either way, nothing of the past would be changed.

Straightening herself, Sarah put on her best fake smile, "But, he left me, and I've gotten on with my life. So, why did you leave acting?"

So, the conversation was over when there was so much more Jareth wanted to know, but there would be other times. He quickly thought of an answer, one that he himself believed, and he chuckled, "Love, I'm simply not good at pretending to be someone I am not."

Sarah softened her smile, "I liked that, how you call me love."

Jareth leaned into her, latching his eyes to hers, "Then I shall call you that more often."

Sarah blushed but stopped herself from averting her eyes. She needed to stop feeling shy around him. She was stronger than that, and he wanted to be with her.

Noticing the slight tension in Sarah as he inched closer to her, Jareth eased back and rested his elbow on the back of the pew, nonchalantly twirling a strand of Sarah's hair in his fingers, "So you don't like being in front of others? Your uncle said he thought you would have one day been on the stage, like your mother."

"Oh, no. That was a fantasy, before I knew what real life would be." Sarah frowned angrily, "Mom doesn't live in reality."

Jareth shook his head, realizing it was a mistake to have allowed the subject of Linda to resurface, "Let's not speak of her."

"Oh," Sarah teased, "but there is so much I could say about her. Then what do you want to talk about for the next thirty minutes?"

"Did practice go well for Brendon?"

Sarah fibbed a bit, since she hadn't been in that day's practice. She'd been to all the others, so she improvised. She watched Jareth's temperament, to see if he was interested in what she had to say about 'their' son. He laughed appropriately, responded on how he acted similarly as a boy, and his attention never wavered. Sarah had no idea she had talked for so long until the lights in the sanctuary started to dim as the choir took its place while the orchestra tuned up their instruments. She adjusted herself so she would be comfortable in the seat and couldn't help but smile to herself as she felt Jareth's arm wrap behind her to rest on her shoulder.

Irene had told Jareth all about music and singing as a performance art while preparing for this date. The woman had gone on about how music had different styles, and if he didn't like what he heard, he'd 'have to shut up about it, because Sarah enjoyed it.' 'Music is a way for us to express our feelings.' He understood that. It wasn't as though music as foreign to him; he often sang to himself in the everyday boredom ruling goblins. He just had never been exposed to how humans interpreted music, though he had his pre-judgments through the little he'd heard. The primitive holiday ditties he'd heard the past few days through the radio or Joey's video game tunes gave Jareth the pretty good assumption that music to the human ear was very base and simple.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Sarah was grateful that the heater didn't take very long to warm up as they drove along. The moon was out causing it's glow to shine of the snow and illuminate the dark night.

"So did you like it?"

"That was very interesting. Long, but fascinating how so many melodies can work together so harmoniously."

"You should be glad they only did excerpts and not the entire thing." Sarah smiled, looking at him through the corner of her eye as she drove.

"Why does everyone stand during that particular piece?" He realized that perhaps it was a foolish question, one that might expose his naivety, so he quickly added, "I've never understood it."

"I used to wonder that too. It used to seem so silly until I found out the reason behind it. It was performed in front of the King of England, and he found the piece so moving, since the peace was dedicated to glorifying God, that he felt he could not sit in the presence of God. The king stood before THE King. And since no one else is supposed to sit in the presence of their ruler, everyone else had to stand also. It's been a tradition ever since."

"And you do not find it inappropriate, even though this country has no king to honor?"

"It's standing before God, I guess it's why we do it now."

Jareth huffed but didn't voice his thoughts. He stood before no one.

"You're not very religious, are you?" Sarah teased.

"Do you believe in this deity?"

"My heart may know, but my mind doesn't know how to find the words."

"I do not concern myself with matters of heaven or hell. I'm only concerned with living."

"It's just nice to be able to hope in something bigger than you are, ya' know?" Sarah shrugged, "That you can be forgiven for the things you have done."

Jareth started to understand. Humans must not have a secure knowledge of what happens to their souls when their physical body perished. Placing a trust onto a relieved them of such worry, "Forgiveness is good. The man, before the orchestra began, said , 'Forgive us, as we forgive those who have sinned against us.' It is hard to let go, but sometimes it is for the best."

There was one person who flared to Sarah's mind who she felt she could not forgive, and it surprised her that it wasn't who was sitting next to her, "Yeah, well, certain things cannot be forgotten."

"No, never forget, but to forgive shows you are the stronger person."

"Even if..." Tears struck Sarah's eyes and she almost couldn't see to drive, "Even if she is the one that cast you aside, you are to forgive her?"

Jareth sighed, wishing he could ease Sarah's opinion of her mother, "She's made mistakes but you can't hold her to them forever. People learn, they change, and you have to let them change lest they revert back to their old ways and become worse through rejection. Don't push her away so much that she does really cast you aside permanently. I've spoken with her, and like you, she will not say what happened between you, but she's accepted it as her fault and wants to make amends."

"Yeah, well, she hasn't tried every hard." Sarah hissed.

"Have you let her?"

Sarah sniffled, bringing the car to a halt, waiting for the light to turn green. She didn't know why he was even wanting to get involved about how she felt about her mother, "Why do you even care?"

"I've lost both my parents. I'd hate to see you loose both yours."

Sarah looked to him and nodded in understanding, but said, "I lost her a long time ago."

"You haven't. You've just closed your heart to her." Jareth laughed softly, to ease the tension, "I know how selfish she can be, but when it comes to you, when it comes to your son, she doesn't come first." Sarah pulled forward again, keeping her eyes straight ahead to the road, giving him no indication she was listening, "All I'm saying is, she is your mother, and this being a season of forgiveness, you may want to reconcile with her. You are both hurting. Your scorn of her is breaking her heart."

The rest of the ride back to the apartment was a silent one. Jareth felt the evening had more failures than successes. He succeeded in finding out more about Sarah, but he failed to get any closer to her. All he had done was make her upset by talking about a woman who irritated them both. They exited the car in silence.

Irene had left the porch light on, and they both stood looking at each other, waiting for the other to say goodnight. But neither of them wanted to say it.

"Thank you for going with me tonight," Sarah finally started after getting butterflies in her stomach under his gaze. "I know it wasn't much of a date. Had I known they weren't even going out, you could have spent your time doing better things than..."

"Sshh." Jareth placed his finger on her lips, "I was spending time with you. That's enough for me."

Sarah shivered a sigh, half from the cold, and half from wanting to have him hold her.

Seeing her body shudder, Jareth placed a concerned arm around her, "Perhaps we should go inside."

"No," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her cheek on his chest, "not yet."

Jareth folded his arms around her, smiling thankfully to himself. She was willingly giving him affection of her own accord, and he would do nothing to ruin it. Feeling her warmth and acceptance eased his mind on the doubts he had of the night being a failure.

Sarah closed her eyes and no thoughts invaded her head as his strong arms held her. All she knew in this simple moment were two things she had missed for a very long time; tranquility and love. These feelings were her hearts deepest desire, and she never would have thought she would be given them by the very personage that had stolen them away from her. He smoothed his hands slowly over her back, which she barely felt through her warm coat. She felt such love for Jareth Johnson, the man holding her, that she was willing to push aside all notions of the Goblin King being somewhere within him. The king hadn't surfaced, and for all she knew, he never would. Wanting to just revel in this loving man's presence, Sarah pulled her head back to look into his face.

As Jareth looked down upon her as she gazed at him, he was amazed in the change he saw. It was as though the bashful woman he had kissed the night before hadn't existed. Confident, sure eyes now stared back at him with intense feeling backing them. Even more surprising was that, although he felt as though in that moment he had to press his lips to hers, she was the one who rose her head up to meet his. He breathed her in as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her lips parted under his, and he deepened the kiss tentatively, unsure of what her reaction would be. He nearly groaned aloud as her tongue darted to touch his own, and his arms tightened around her instinctively. Sarah's knees buckled, her body full of desire, but he moved with her as she stumbled back against the house. He moved his hands to her hips when her back hit against the wall and slowly let them slide up the sides of her body as he moved his lips along her neck.

Sarah leaned her head back, knocking it against the wall causing her wince, but the bump was quickly forgotten as she arched her body into his touch. She could barely feel his hands through her coat, but his tongue against her throat tickled with gentle pressure. She moved her gloved hands through his hair, wanting to feel more of him but only knowing his tongue against her bare skin. It wasn't enough. She moved his mouth back to hers, only wanting more. Jareth was eager to oblige.

"Ahem."

Jareth and Sarah broke apart, breathing heavily, but still held to one another as they stared at Irene, who's arms were crossed impatiently as she leaned against the front door, "Roy and I would like to lock up. You'll see each other tomorrow. Time to say goodnight."

Sarah bowed her head in embarrassment and nearly jumped when she felt Jareth lift her chin. After placing a chaste kiss to her forehead, he held her body to him and whispered in her ear, a promise, "Then we shall continue this tomorrow."

* * *

A/N II: I want to thank those of you who have consistently reviewed my story. You really make it worthwhile to keep writing. Silver Space, Anne-Marie, Anyastazya, Redaura, Skyfire, Steahl, Janrea Ray, Winter, Gallygaskins, and the many who always brighten my spirits and give me inspiration at Marysia's message board. 


	16. Too Much, Too Soon

A/N: There is mention of the Christian religion in this story, but solely for the purpose of it being a common subject during the Christmas holiday season. But, there is also a bigger section on a Greek myth, so if you know the myth, you can skip over Sarah's telling of it (I'm trying to show she is a storyteller, which is important for later). I am not an artist nor am I an art major, so if I use incorrect terms or titles for pieces (because I did my research on the internet and who knows how accurate it is these days), please let me know so that I might make corrections. Again, all praise and glory goes to Storm Child for totally inspiring me to say the right things and DJ & Angie for their indispensable betaing skills. (This chapter is ratedfor sexual content and language towards the end)

* * *

Ch. 16: Too Much, Too Soon

Six o'clock came too soon, but Sarah forced herself to get out of bed. Toby would kill her if they didn't make it to church on time; being Joseph was so important to him. She walked into the boy's room and flipped on the light, receiving a reluctant groan from her brother, but Brendon remained asleep on his stomach. Sarah smiled and apologized to Toby as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

She sat on the bed beside her son and gently shook him awake, singing, "Wake up, wake up! The prince has been borne."

Brendon turned over and squinted his eyes from the light, "Prince? But baby Jesus was a king."

"I know, but Bambi was a prince." Sarah said, pulling back his covers all the way to his feet, "Now, come on. You can eat your breakfast while Toby takes his shower."

Sarah was surprised to find her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Linda saw them come in and looked started, as though she thought she had been caught doing something wrong, "Good morning. I hope it's alright that I'm doing this. I figured with you getting the boys ready, and your father never really cooking well, I'd give it a try."

"Yeah, it's okay. Thank you." Sarah smiled at her, really meaning it.

Linda's eyes registered some astonishment at the genuine gratefulness directed at her and she nodded, "Is there anything specific you'd like me to make other than pancakes and eggs?"

"That is something you'll have to ask Brendon." Sarah said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you make waffles?" Brendon asked his grandmother excitedly.

Sarah scuffed her son's hair, "Silly, we don't have a waffle iron. Stick with pancakes." Then she added, to tease Linda, "I'm sure she won't burn them too badly."

Linda placed a hand to her hip, saying with a convincing Australian accent, "Them aborigines taught me a thing or two about cookin'. I can even fry eggs on a rock. These flap jacks 'el be ready in no time, mate."

Brendon laughed and moved to help his grandmother fix everything. Since there was just the five of them this morning, and they wouldn't all be eating at the same time, Sarah set clean plates onto the kitchen table, then moved to poor herself a cup of coffee, grateful that her mother had started it. She had never cared to notice what Linda did that was motherly, assuming that 'the star' wouldn't know how to lift a finger for herself, let alone others. For Linda to willingly have started breakfast on her own, and from the looks of it, be able to cook well, exceeded Sarah's expectations. One thing Sarah had to admit, it was nice to have another able hand around the house.

Her father rushed in, fixing his tie, "I almost forgot the church is taking family portraits today. Did you want to match colors again this year, Sarah?"

Sarah's eyes went wide. She had nothing to wear. "I forgot about it. I didn't buy the boys new outfits. With the play and everything, there was just no time."

"Is it typical for pictures to be taken at this church?" Linda asked, a little apprehensive, "Because if there are going to be lots of camera's, my agent..."

"No, no." Sarah started, "They just take the photos so they can keep track of everyone who attends. Next to Easter, this is the day most people attend. I wouldn't be too worried about publicity."

At seven thirty, everyone was fed, all freshened and dressed in their Sunday best, although at the moment heavy scarves and coats hid it, and rushing out the front door. Toby was the one everyone waited on because he wanted to make sure his costume fit just right over his church clothes. Sarah had rushed him, telling him he could fix anything that needed fixing at the church, and he was the last out the front door before she shut it. Just as Sarah was locking the door, she heard the phone ring; no one would call that early in the morning unless it was important. She ran into the living room where the nearest phone was. She smiled broadly when she recognized the voice on the other end.

"Jareth, what are you doing up this early? Church isn't until nine."

"I wanted to hear your voice. I'm glad I caught you before you left."

Sarah sighed knowing she had no time to chitchat, but wanting to talk, "We were just leaving now. You almost missed me."

"I'm glad I didn't."

Sarah blushed, "Me too."

"Sarah," Her mother walked into the house, finding her in the living room, "Come on, your dad's about to drive off without you."

"Jareth, I have to go. Did you need something?"

"No," She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "I shall see you soon, then."

Sarah nodded to the receiver, thinking, 'I love you.' She wanted to say it, but didn't. "See you at church. Bye."

* * *

Jareth handed the phone back to Irene, still unaware of how to operate it.

"Thank you." He mumbled, frowning as he stirred a spoon in the coffee Roy had set before him.

Irene hung the phone back on the wall, then sat down at the breakfast table between her husband and the Goblin King.

"Why did you want to talk to her? You'll see her in an hour." Roy asked, then spooned some cereal into his mouth.

"I want her to know I'm thinking of her." Jareth shrugged. A man should never wake up in bed alone, and the way she had kissed him last night had stirred a need... "She is, after all, my wife. I want to be with her."

"Well, don't be too pushy about it. Too much too soon could ruin the whole thing." Irene said. "And don't try to do anything in church. One does not show affection in a church."

* * *

Sarah smiled as she watched her brother perform on stage. He was so proud that he was in charge of leading the live donkey around the stage, and he was cautious of the girl playing Mary not losing her balance and gently pulled her down to the ground when they reached the inn. Sarah kept her eye on her son, too, who stayed in the background, a Shepard guarding the real sheep. Brendon only had one line compared to Toby's many, but he said it strongly. "Look, a star!" As any parent, Sarah was so proud that she wanted to stand up and praise him then and there.

Sometimes, though, she was distracted by the hand that held hers. Before the service started, Jareth had been so happy when Irene had spotted Sarah in the crowd and he immediately made his way to her. Sarah noticed he didn't seem as apprehensive in this smaller Presbyterian assembly, as he had been in the large Cathedral the previous night. He was polite to her mother and father, asking how their morning was and other small talk, which was cut short by the starting of the service.

When Jareth settled next to Sarah, he placed an arm around her shoulders, and after a few minutes, inched his other over and took her left hand in his. Sarah liked being held by him and relaxed into him, but when his thumb started to rub over her ring, it bothered her. She glanced at him when he first did it, during the scene when Joseph led Mary out of Nazareth and headed to Bethlehem, but Jareth's eyes were intently watching the presentation, unaware of what his hand was even doing.

The third time she felt her ring moving, she glanced at it and saw that it was nearly to her knuckle up her finger. Sarah gasped, causing Jareth to jerk beside her in surprise.

"Shush." Her aunt hissed beside her, leaning her head towards Sarah but still keeping her eyes on the pageant.

"What's wrong?" Jareth whispered, ignoring Irene.

"Nothing." Sarah breathed, putting her other hand over the ring. After his focus went back to the pageant, Sarah moved Jareth's thumb out of the way and placed her fingers over the ring, trying to pull it all the way off; but it wouldn't move. She wiggled it, twisted it, but all she succeeded in doing was putting it back to where it had been before Jareth had moved it. Then it dawned on her; only he could take it off.

The sanctuary started filling with the sounds of clapping and cheering, and Sarah realized the pageant was over. She had missed the last of it, lost in her thoughts. She smiled as though she had been paying attention the whole time and stood with the rest of her family to applaud her son and brother. After the actors moved off stage, the pastor moved to the podium to give his short Sunday morning message.

After the service was finished, Toby and Brendon rushed to find their family, awaiting the praises for the performance.

"So what did you think?" Toby asked, standing on his knees in the pew in front of his sister.

"You did very well." Linda chimed in.

Sarah smiled at her for giving her brother praise. Sarah had to admit, even though Toby wasn't Linda's real son, after his own mother's death, Linda had been there whenever he needed her. Sarah turned her eyes back to her proud brother. "And Tracey stayed on the donkey the whole time, thanks to you."

Brendon crawled onto the pew next to his uncle, "My sheep peed on stage."

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, we'd better hurry up and get you out of those costumes for the picture." Irene said, coming up behind Toby and patting him on his tush.

Sarah looked wearily over at the line already formed for the photographer, saying under her breath. "I don't think there will be any rush."

"What's going on?" Jareth asked her once the boys were led away.

"Oh, some stupid tradition. Pictures for the church directory."

"It's not stupid." Her father leaned forward from his seat so he could see them, "I have done it every year since I was seventeen. It's good to belong to something."

But apparently at this church, belonging had to be according to their rules. The person in charge of organizing the photos would not allow the Carlson and Williams families to take their picture together, saying that for an accurate church directory they had to be separate according to their relative household unit. Sarah went on to argue that if that were the case, she and her son should have theirs done separate from her brother and father, even though they had the same last name and address. "It's your waste of film." Needless to say, Sarah got her way.

Linda was reluctant to join the photo, not wanting it to be used in any way other than for the directory since she was bound by multiple contracts that she legally couldn't break. But she sat in a chair next to Irene, and Sarah, her father, and Roy stood behind them while the boys, now out of costume, stood on each side of the chairs in front of the taller adults. When Jareth stood off to the side, Sarah coaxed him to stand by her; he shook his head and averted her eyes, whispering that he was not family. She would have none of it and grabbed his hand, pulling him into place beside her and holding his hand to keep him there. Thirty seconds later, they were all blinded by three flashes of lights, one from the main camera, and two from a Polaroid camera so they could keep a copy of themselves for each family.

* * *

Over the years of attending church, Sarah's family had developed a ritual of going to a buffet for lunch, and today was no exception. Roy and Joey were the happiest for the tradition; all you can eat at one base price. Even the Goblin King had to admit that the food displayed on the many rows before him looked most appealing compared to the home cooked meals he had partook in the past few days. He was especially relieved to see a large variety of non-meat and non-starch products in a section with a large sign that read Salad Bar. Sarah, first and foremost a mother, helped Brendon fix his plate and sit down before she went up and fixed a plate of her own.

Sarah was getting some salad when her uncle came up beside her, "You still wanting me to get that gift for your mom tomorrow?"

Sarah kicked herself for forgetting to bring her purse. Of course she wanted the pendant, "Yeah, I do. But I'll have to run the cash by your place later on tonight."

"We have that party to go to. " Roy said, taking a bite out of a carrot, then setting the rest of the vegetable on his plate, "Joey will be at a friends, but Jareth will be home, since we can't bring him along. You can leave the cash with him."

Robert, who was spooning dressing onto his own plate, overheard and chimed in, "He could spend the evening with us, if you'd rather him be with company."

"Might not be a bad idea," Roy said, winking at Sarah, "I don't think Jareth would object getting away from us for a while."

"Great. Linda was thinking of taking the boys to the art museum at the university, since they just brought in that exhibit on Asian carving in." Robert shrugged, trying to remember what his ex-wife had studied, "something to do with that Zen class she had a few years ago-so if it wouldn't bore him too much, he can come along."

* * *

Jareth was anything but bored on the visit to the museum. When they had first arrived, the patrons and employees went berserk over having a movie star in their presence. Linda handled everything very professionally, signing a few autographs, then asking everyone to allow her family to experience the exhibits like normal people. Everyone backed off, but every once in a while someone would approach and she was kind. For the moment, Jareth sat next to Robert on one of the many benches scattered throughout the exhibits, and what he observed intrigued him. Granted, he had no interest in human cultural artifacts, but he had much to observe of his family.

Robert kept an eye on his son and grandson but barely glanced at the relics around them. Sarah appeared very comfortable around her mother as they discussed different motifs and styles of the art they viewed; Linda, on the other hand, walked on eggshells, afraid that her daughter's suddenly tolerable disposition towards her might change any moment. Brendon, Jareth noticed, shied away from other people around him, as though he felt he would get in the way or not be noticed by them if he got too near, but his uncle tried to get him to be bolder. Toby led his best friend along, pulling him over to look at all the neat things, getting Brendon interested in whatever he discovered. Jareth admired Toby's natural instincts to uplift and protect Brendon, such a rare quality of friendship for one so young.

"See anything interesting?"

Jareth turned his head up to Sarah, who had a teasing grin on her face, and answered, "I was just watching your brother. He treats Brendon like a true friend."

Sarah's smile faded somewhat, "They have both been through much and needed each other." She reached out her hand for Jareth to take, and when he looked confusedly at her, she prompted, "I want to show you something."

Sarah led him through the museum, through rooms displaying different eras and styles, until she stopped him in a room of more Modern Art. The print she stopped at made a lump rise in his throat and his mind curious to what Sarah was trying to pull on him. If she knew who he was, then she should say so and get it over with. But she didn't say anything as she herself stared at the picture.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" He finally voiced calmly.

Sarah nodded, yet kept her eyes on MC Escher's print, '_Relativity_.' "I always get dizzy looking at it, and yet, have a trust that I will always keep my feet on the ground. And if I did loose my sense of gravity, someone would be there to catch me if I fell." Sarah felt Jareth's palm become clammy and stiffen around her own. Her heart quickened; he recognized it, more than just the drawing. Sarah started to think that perhaps he hadn't been given a mortal life or mortal memories at all, that he might actually know his real identity. She had thought that perhaps, since she had wished so many things against him, the magic had given Jareth a normal mortal life, with a background, family, and researchable history. Now she wasn't so sure. Maybe her wishes had only prevented him from knowing anything to do with her. "What do you see?"

"A room of many paths but no escape. It's all a trap to keep one within." Jareth was curious as to how this was so similar to the room that surrounded the gate between their two worlds. He looked at the nameplate beneath the picture but was unfamiliar with the name of the artist. "I wonder what led this Escher to create such a puzzlement."

Sarah smiled, finally looking at him, "This is hardly his most confusing piece. Unfortunately, this is the only replica of his work the museum has. You should see the copy they have of Salvador Dali's _'Persistence of Memory_.' Now there is a man who was a bit off his gourd."

After looking at a few of the other pieces in the room, Sarah led him back the way they had come, finding her family now in a room full of replicas of ancient Greek and other statues. Her father was sitting by himself again while Linda led the boys around the room, reading the description of each display to them. Toby and Brendon stood in awe under the statue of Nike, _'Winged Victory_,' saying how big it was and how funny it looked without a head. Next, Linda led them to the statue of Poseidon, or was it Zeus? She smiled and joked to the boys at how uncertain scholars were when it came to things from unwritten history.

Sarah wasn't exactly happy that her mother had allowed the boys to come into a room depicting naked people and she was thankful that there was only one sexually suggestive statue: Cupid and Psyche. Cupid held his beloved as if he did not want to leave her, and Psyche reached out anxiously for his touch, unable to see her love. The statue was white, but in the story, the lovers only met in darkness. Seeing it made tears come to Sarah's eyes as she thought of her own romance, so slashed and torn. In some stories, Cupid forgave Psyche for her betrayal after she tried so hard to show him she was sorry. Sarah looked to Jareth as he gazed on the statue, wondering if this life he now led was a means for him to ask forgiveness. He recognized the room Escher painted, she was sure of it, which meant that he had to know of his past in the Labyrinth, even if only subconsciously. Could she forgive him if he knew at all?

Jareth turned to Sarah with a query on his lips, but at seeing a tear stream down her cheek, her eyes focused on him, his question was forgotten. He brushed away the tear with his thumb, "Sarah, what's wrong?"

Sarah turned her eyes back to the statue, not wanting to let her true thoughts slip, "Their love was tragic. It makes me wonder if I will have the same fate."

Jareth gazed at the statue a second time but was confused and turned back to her, "They look very much in love. I am not familiar with their story. Will you tell me?"

Sarah nodded, but before he let her start, Jareth led her over to a bench so they could be comfortable. Once settled, Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself and remember the tale, "Cupid was the god assigned to monitor the coupling of humans, but he never expected to fall in love himself. When he saw Psyche, he knew he could love no other. So he sent a message to her family that she was to be taken to some odd mountain and left to her fate. She was his destined love against her will. A wind came and took Psyche to a great palace where she was waited on hand and foot by invisible servants. During the darkness of night, when she was all-alone, Cupid came to her, made love to her, and she became happy with him. She so longed to actually see him instead of just being able to feel him, but he told her she could not and had to accept it. And she did for a time. But not being able to see her own husband nor the servants that served her day after day, Psyche started to get lonely. After much prompting, Cupid allowed the wind to carry her to her family, who told her she had wed a monster. She at first did not believe it, but after a while, doubt poisoned her mind. She even confessed her doubts to Cupid, but he urged her to be faithful for just a while longer, and all would be revealed to her. But, as we say, 'curiosity killed the cat.' Psyche lit a candle as her lover slept beside her, readying herself to view a most hideous creature, but she found that he was quite the opposite. His beauty startled her so much that the wax from her lighted candle dripped, burning him and causing him to wake. Psyche had disobeyed him, and for her betrayal, he abandoned her."

Jareth nodded in understanding, "And because Brendon's father betrayed you, you feel as though you cannot accept his any one else's love ever again."

Sarah teared up at hearing the acceptance in his voice of her rejection. She reached out her hand to his, "No. There is more to their story. Psyche knew that she had done wrong and did all she could to get him to come back. She resorted to going to his mother, Aphrodite, wondering if she might know a way of reaching her son. But Aphrodite abused her position and made Psyche her slave, giving her impossible tasks and telling her that if she did these things, Cupid would certainly love her again. But mother never told son that his wife sought him out. Only through others telling him of Psyche's suffering did he come to her rescue and hear her story on why she had ever doubted him. He took her back and their love grew stronger."

Jareth placed his other hand over hers, wondering if she was trying to tell him that she was aware of his knowledge of their past together and was willing to look beyond it, "I hope that I will never betray you."

Sarah leaned her head up, "I know you do."

She placed a soft kiss to his lips and held them there a moment, glad that he didn't try to take advantage and make it go deeper. After a moment, she released him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes to force the tears away. Could she just forget it all and let Jareth live this life, never having to hear a word of his past deeds? Even as she felt his warmth, absent for so long, her mind was losing a struggling battle with her heart; the mind didn't want to forgive.

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah as he contemplated the statue and the story behind it. Psyche was chosen against her will, yet she loved her captor. Sarah, like her, had no choice in being the bride. He knew that she was in love with him, but that could fade. Jareth only hoped Sarah was the same in heart as Cupid and willing to forgive. Real love remained even in times of dislike.

"Sarah?"

Sarah sat up when her father walked up to them. He was holding something in his hands and she realized it was the cell phone as he said, "Donna needs to talk to you."

Eyes rising in confusion, Sarah left Jareth's side and took the phone from her father. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sarah. Glad I found you. I did leave a message on your answering machine. But anyways, I just wanted to remind you about the party tomorrow night."

Sarah silently cursed, having forgotten, "Of course, I'll be there."

"And you'd better not come alone. I mean it. I will kick you out if..."

Sarah laughed as she looked at Jareth, "I promise I won't come alone."

There was silence on the other end, but after a moment, Donna gasped, "Did you meet somebody?"

"Kinda. You saw him on Friday, the one my uncle brought in."

Donna shrieked, causing Sarah to pull the phone slightly from her ear, "I'm so happy for you! So who made the first move? You or him?"

Sarah blushed. Donna was her closest friend, but with prying ears around to listen to her end of the conversation, she started to inch away from the room, "He did. But he was really careful. They had told him of my past, and he didn't want to go too fast if I wasn't ready."

"Wow. If you ask me, you should keep him just for that. It's not often you'll find a man willing to think of you first. Even I have trouble in that area with Thomas."

"And don't I know it." Sarah teased, reminding Donna of how she constantly laid all her troubles about her husband on Sarah's shoulders, "But that's what friends are for."

"Speaking of friends, you have an angel in disguise. Someone dropped by a gift for you after you left on Friday. It's at the office, so come by tomorrow and pick it up."

"That is a surprise. And I take it you won't tell me who it is from?"

"Nope. You'll just have to come in and find out."

"Okay," Sarah sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

* * *

Finished with the museum, everyone was ready to go home and crash. Sarah offered to take Jareth home, but he wanted to stay a while. Besides, Roy and Irene said they wouldn't be home until after 11pm, and it wasn't even six yet. Pizza was the food of choice, on Linda of course, and the entertainment chosen by the boys was _'Gremlins_.' Again, Sarah's motherly instincts made her hesitant to allow her six year old son and eight year old brother to watch such a horror film, but it was the censored version on television. Sarah snuggled into Jareth's arms as they watched TV and ate pizza. As usual, her father had disappeared somewhere, but her mother stayed attentive with them.

The gremlins fascinated Jareth in their destruction, worse than even his goblins. He had no idea such creatures existed on Earth and was curious as to how anyone had been able to train them enough to perform on queue and be filmed. Partway through the movie, he noticed a faint noise rhythmically rasping near his ear. Only when he tried to move and felt Sarah's weight against his side did he look down on her sleeping form. He removed the plate of half eaten pizza from her hand, placing it on the table beside him, then tried not to wake her as he eased himself into a more comfortable position. He angled his back against the arm of the couch, then rotated Sarah so that she lay on his chest, her head just above his heart.

Only when he heard Linda whisper did he realize someone was watching, "I'll take you home when the movie is over."

"I'd rather stay the night."

"To be with her."

Jareth nodded his head, then looked at Brendon, "To be with my family."

Sarah opened her eyes with a start, having heard the scream of the gremlin that was being fried in the microwave. She turned her head away, having always hated this scene of the movie since childhood. It was then that she saw the white fabric of the men's shirt against her cheek and the rise and fall of the chest she was using as a pillow. She took him in a moment, his smell and feel as his warm arms held her; things she hadn't had time to memorize before. He realized she was awake when she moved her arms out from under herself to wrap around his waist and moved with her as she nuzzled into him to get more comfortable.

When the movie was over, Sarah reluctantly left Jareth's arms and went into mommy/big sister mode, "Alright you two, march upstairs and get ready for bed."

"But we don't have school tomorrow." Toby pointed out.

Sarah placed her hands on her hips, "That doesn't matter. I'll not have you sleeping in until god-awful hours in the morning just because you wouldn't go to bed at a decent time. Now go."

When they were gone, Linda stood up from the couch, "I'll put them to bed so you two can be alone."

Sarah frowned, even though she was thankful for her mother's offer, "I have to get him home anyway."

"Alright." Linda shrugged as she left the room.

"I could spend the evening here." Jareth added hopefully as he came to stand closer to Sarah.

Sarah shook her head, "You have to be at that job tomorrow, and all your stuff is at Roy's." She glanced at the clock, to see how much longer they had until the Carlsons would be home. They were expected back at 11 o'clock, and it was only 9:30. Sarah's eyes gleamed mischievously, "I can take you back, and we can finally have a few minutes to ourselves."

Jareth couldn't help but grin wickedly at her suggestion as he placed his arms around her waist. "That sounds promising. And perhaps we can start where we left off last night."

It might have started off with heated kisses as the night before, but soon enough they had created an inferno neither wanted to be free of. Jareth had barely unlocked the front door of the apartment before Sarah was all over him. Between trying to touch him and feeling his kisses, Sarah tried to concentrate as much as she could with freeing Jareth of his shirt, all the while leading him upstairs to her relative's bedroom. Part of her screamed that she shouldn't go this far, not when she had doubts that Goblin King wouldn't suddenly make himself known if this is what he had wanted all along, but the part of her that hoped Jareth would never change and her physical need won out. And there was a fear, a feeling of taboo in her conscious mind that what she was leading Jareth to do must be done in private, behind closed doors, away from other eyes. Not that the act itself was wrong-her mind couldn't have been further from believing that; he was after all her husband-but simply the thought of being caught in someone else's house was thrilling and frightening all at once. And either Jareth was in agreement of mind with her, or simply too engrossed with pleasuring her to notice where she had lead them.

Even when his calves bumped into the bed, Jareth did not protest. She was leading this expedition and he would follow her as far as she would take him, and if it be a journey straight to her heated core, so be it. Jareth groaned as Sarah moved her fingers to unfasten the button of his jeans and wriggled her fingers between the fabric and his skin, easing them down his thighs. He pulled back from her and removed the remainder of his clothing, eyes unwavering from her form. He didn't give her any time to study him, being himself too full of desire to not remove her clothes and feel her nakedness against his own. Soon enough, they were on the bed, making their love to each other known.

"We're home!"

Jareth grunted, too far gone to stop now. Sarah writhed beneath him, unaware they were no longer alone.

"Jareth?" Roy's voice came from down the hallway.

Sarah's eyes shot open and she gasped, reaching out her hands to stop him. With a jagged breath, he whispered her name as a plea, his dilated eyes begging they finish what she started as he looked down on her. Sharing the same need for fulfillment, Sarah kissed him fiercely. A moment later, he choked out her name as he emptied into her.

Roy opened the bedroom door on them and immediately shut it again. They could hear him say something and Irene respond back confusedly. Sarah's body shook from being unfulfilled, but she forced herself to move, not wanting to be seen indecently by her family. Jareth didn't seem as though he cared to have been discovered, and he only put on his pants after Sarah thrust them at him. The handle on the door shook, and Sarah raced to the bed, covering herself in the sheets.

Roy was unmistakably furious as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him quickly to keep Irene out. "What the hell is goin' on here?"

Sarah was frozen with embarrassment, having nothing but her bra and panties on under the sheets, and her eyes went wide hearing Jareth's reply, "We are doing nothing that isn't natural for lovers to do."

"Lovers? Sarah, you've only known him three days. I thought you were better than some slut..."

Sarah glared at him, clutching the sheet to her breast. "Like you weren't any different. You might have been older than I am now, but I've heard stories of where Joey came from..."

"I love your aunt." Roy barked.

"And I love your niece." Jareth intervened, "And I will keep her honor."

"Honor? You don't know the meaning of the word." Roy chided, "You were fcking her right here in MY bed!"

"It wasn't my original intent, but it was with her consent."

Sarah froze when she heard Jareth's words; he openly declared he loved her and wasn't ashamed to speak of what they had done. But her uncle didn't care and kept on his interrogation. While they kept bantering back and forth, Sarah was trying to dress herself and keep the tears from pouring down her cheeks.

Finally, she couldn't take it any more, "Okay, you're right! We are moving too fast. But I'm tired of wanting, I'm tired of waiting. I've been waiting for six years. All the world knows I've already been ruined with my terrible mistake."

"No, Sarah." Jareth couldn't stand by and let her belittle herself, not when he was the reason others questioned her honor, "Brendon isn't a mistake; don't place such a curse upon his head. Your aunt told me she never believed he could have been created without love. No matter how much you were hurt, love is never a mistake."

Roy heard Jareth's words and calmed; he did love her. But Roy couldn't fight the urge to protect Sarah, even though the Goblin King proved more and more to be a man worthy of her.

Roy cleared his throat, "You two composed enough to have Iri come in?"

Sarah sat on the bed and nodded. Irene stormed into the room once the door was open, "What's the matter with you?" Then she saw why Roy had shut her out, "Sarah? Jareth? What's going on?"

Sarah stood off the bed, "Nothing. I was just saying goodnight." Sarah fumbled for something in her purse, then pushed a wad of cash into her uncle's hand. She looked seriously into his eyes, "Don't forget to get that for me. I still want it." She fled before anything else could be said.

Once Sarah was gone, Irene started, "Did I miss something?"

Roy looked down at the cash in his hand and crushed it in his fist, "I open the door, and what do I find? Jareth banging Sarah."

"Oh my god." Irene gasped, turning her eyes to the Goblin King, "Then, does she know?"

Jareth shook his head, knowing she was asking if Sarah knew he truly WAS her husband, "Not yet."

Roy pushed Jareth's shoulder with the palm of his hand, "And not ever. You might have made her do the mistake of sleeping with you, but never again."

Jareth warned guardedly, "I will take her as many times I like and as many ways she chooses."

"Both of you, stop it." Irene stepped between them, "I will not allow that type of talk under this roof. Both of you are right, and both of you are wrong."

"How do you figure?" Roy challenged.

"Jareth didn't tell you Sarah was his wife, by marriage?"

"What!"

"I don't remember our joining, but I do have honor." Jareth edged seriously to Roy, "You, sir, may not have made any vows in your lifetime, but I made a most important decision to never bed anyone save the woman I wed. Sarah wears my ring."

Roy avoided Jareth's eyes for a moment and sought refuge and understanding from his wife, but she nodded in agreement with what the Goblin King was saying.

"So, you see," Jareth cocked his head, "As long as she's willing, and she WAS willing, I have every right to bed her."

"That is where you are wrong."

Jareth snapped his eyes in confusion to Irene, "Why?"

"If she 'bed' you tonight, on her part it was adultery." Irene sighed, "She doesn't know she is still your wife or that you are still the Goblin King. To be with you now, not knowing the full truth, would be to her being with another man."

"I see." Jareth said, sinking down onto the bed. Sarah didn't know him at all, did she? He didn't know if she saw him with simply a physical attraction, since everything pointed to her believing her relationship with the Goblin King an abomination. No, he knew their relationship was more than merely corporeal. Her touches weren't wanton, they were loving and tender; she cared about his needs, body and soul. But if he was the first man she'd been in a relationship of any kind since Brendon's conception, she was moving too fast and probably didn't realize it. He didn't know if he could do it, but he would try to not let her passion guide their pace. As Irene had warned him that morning, too much, too soon could crumble any relationship. A foundation must first be built. He said softly to the air, "I will not have her thinking she is a whore."

"Good. Now that we are all at an understanding, we have to get you to work early in the morning." Irene said, picking up the remainder of Jareth's clothing and tossing it to him, "If you don't mind leaving, we're going to bed."

* * *

Sarah drove ignoring the speed limits, wanting to get home and wash herself. She couldn't believe she had been so reckless with a man she hardly knew, no matter how genuine in his affections he was with her. She had barely known the touch of a man in her lifetime, and being stroked so lovingly was intoxicating, she couldn't help but make love to him. Tears formed in her eyes as she knew she didn't regret it, although she felt she should. She loved him.

* * *

A/N II: To Anonymous: Hey, thanks for pointing things out: I have a few betas and none of them said anything about what you mentioned. Sooo, could you possibly point out my mistakes, perhaps in red lettering so that I may fix them for I'd be really grateful. (**_A few slight tweaks were made to the love scene to comply with the enforcement of 's rating policy on 6/4/2012 but nothing major since I didn't have that much detail to begin with._**)


	17. Acceptance

A/N: I got a new position at work! Due to that, this chapter was a bit long in coming. Again, if by now you haven't read "Linda's Wish," you really do need to take the time and read the last bit of it so this story can make more sense to you. Thank you so much to those of you who continue to give me words of encouragement with your reviews. It still blows my mind at how well received this has been, especially with how grounded in real life the plot has been and how detailed/wordy I tend to write. Almighty thanks goes to StormChild for her wonderful betaing skills and suggestions. P.S. Steahl, hope you're not disappointed, but there's no reason to have a bad feeling in this chapter...depending on what you expected, of course.

* * *

Chapter 17: Acceptance

Jareth sat up abruptly, squeezing his eyes shut as he attempted to calm his panting breaths. The adrenaline pumping through his veins told him his dream had triggered something he had to remember, that he had felt this way before. He only wished he knew how to grasp what his subconscious mind was trying to tell him.

Dreams that talk to your soul yet cannot be remembered are the worst kind of dreams. Jareth was beginning to believe they were the only type he ever had. Even in his own world he could hardly remember having a dream that he could recollect when he woke, but there often remained the feeling that he had dreamt. Dreams held magic of their own and on Earth there was little magic to aid them. This was the first time he'd felt like he'd dreamt in this strange world and he wondered if he would ever be able to remember his dreams again. Perhaps that was his ultimate fate; giver of dreams yet holder of none.

Jareth opened his eyes to find a darkened room, a room not his own. A room that didn't even have a proper bed. He bowed his head and let out a sigh. Five nights. Five nights he had spent in this world not knowing what had brought him there or how to return to his home. He was surprised with himself at how well he had adjusted to not having magic. One would think that as a Fae, and a monarch no less, he wouldn't take well to treating humans as equals, but it turned out to be a tolerable experience. Perhaps being part human himself had something to do with it. He inwardly smirked to himself, wondering if he would have been the same had this incident occurred with his magic intact. His magic? With all that he had been discovering the past few days, he had hardly given a second thought to his magic or kingdom; his mind was consumed with other worries. There more imperative things for him to consider.

The most dominating notion of all, the thought that had plagued his mind all night until he had fallen asleep, was his life with Sarah. Loving her came naturally, but it seemed as though keeping her would be a challenge. She had fled so quickly after their love making that he wasn't sure if she was fleeing from him or simply the situation of being caught in the act. If Irene was right, if Sarah might view her actions as whorish, he wanted to do everything in his power to ease her mind. But he had no way of knowing Sarah's thoughts. As far as she was concerned--if she honestly did not see him as the Goblin King, her husband--Jareth was just another one of Roy's buddy's who she found a job for and happened to have sex with. Their lovemaking had been quick--not the passionate experience he had envisioned his first recallable act of intercourse would be. Sarah might have given her body to him, but that indicated nothing of where her heart stood. She might think she had no obligation to him.

That is where domineering thoughts began to creep into Jareth's mind. Sarah was HIS for the taking. He didn't have to ask anyone's permission to touch her, especially not hers. She bore HIS child, she wore HIS ring--he owned her. He just currently lacked the power to enforce his will. SHE held it. All he needed to do was discover how she obtained his magic, HIS KINGDOM, and take it back from her. Even if she refused to tell him, in the end he could always get it back by...

Jareth threw his head back down onto the couch and stared blankly at the dark ceiling, trying not to think of where his dark thoughts had been leading; that if Sarah defied him, he merely had to take her life to regain what had been stolen from him. It made some sense to him now how Sarah had received her scar. She had every right to fear and hate him if he had become a monster in the past and reacted upon his jealous thoughts. Her words echoed in his ears, "I think he was going to kill me, but he stopped." He must have known before that Sarah contained what he lacked and had made an attempt on her life. He loved her now and would rather die than lay a foul hand on her. What had led him to even try if he had loved her at all?

All he could do now was trust answers would come in due time. He just had to remain patient, alert, and hope that the Carlson's would be around to be his informants and advisors. They had so far been great hosts and resources to not only his family's past but to Earthly human life in general. Fate had to be thanked for him landing in their grasp; he could have been left to fend for himself in this strange world or worse yet, been found by humans who would have handed him over to the authorities. With no magic, he was helpless; with family, he'd been able to survive. Family was something he had subconsciously longed for since his original was so corrupted, and in a matter of a day he had become father, son, nephew, brother and husband.

Husband. That night, after Sarah had left, having a family was finally starting to sink in when he got a lecture from the uncle. Irene might have gone on to bed, but Roy wasn't about to go to sleep until he had added his two cents worth. Roy was still in shock at learning Jareth was more than just the father of Sarah's son. Jareth listened as he went on and on about the responsibilities a man had in a marriage, things that weren't new to Jareth's ears. What made Roy more furious was how Jareth could have had sex with Sarah if he thought himself uncertain of so many things, like where Brendon came from or not remembering Sarah all together. To Roy, that Jareth could look him in the eye without remorse sounded 'too fishy.'

It would have been easy for Jareth to think up excuses but there was no reason to give them. He had no responsibility to Roy to explain away his actions and held firm to his belief that while Sarah had that band on her finger, he had every right to touch her; no matter how long or short their relationship had been. Roy insisted that if Jareth only thought Sarah a possession, he wasn't as honorable as he made himself out to be. If he cared about her at all, he should lift the charade now and start making up his absence and neglect in Sarah and Brendon's lives. Though grateful that Roy eventually took his leave, Jareth assumed the only reason Roy abandoned his sermon was because he was too fatigued to come up with a stronger argument.

Fuming on the couch after Roy left only made Jareth's face ache from furrowing. He looked around the dark living room, wanting to be anywhere BUT on Earth. In his own world he had very few places of comfort he could retreat to when worries plagued his mind. The only family he could possibly escape to was his brother, but for all he knew, Corbin's mind had been tainted by the very one who drove him to flee to the Labyrinth, even though his step-mother herself had perished. Jareth damn well wasn't going to stay in his own castle with goblins that would only be an added nuisance to his problem. But there was one source, one constant rock of serenity that had never failed him, even in her betrayal. He could always find comfort in Cestral. Just thinking of her made him wonder what she would say to all this.if she didn't already know it.

Thinking back on her now, he wondered what she might say to him. Would she be on his side or would she too be against him and tell him he had brought this upon himself? He honestly didn't know what she might think. She had been elusive about his future after he returned Sarah as a child, but he remembered Cestral making an outburst that he would do something to Sarah in the future. And he apparently had done harm to Sarah; her scar was proof of that. He wondered if this was the future Cestral had envisioned. Even if it weren't, Cestral had to know something if she was also involved in requesting Sarah's return two days ago. Her involvement proved things must be terribly wrong Underground.

Jareth had no choice but to finally face up to Sarah. It was the only way to begin to fix everything that had unraveled during his inexplicable absence. He was ready to lay it all out and accept whatever her decision might be, even if it was to banish him completely from her life. He didn't want to leave Sarah after having just learned of her, loved her, but if she chose to turn him away since he hadn't been there to begin with, so be it; as long as they were able to find a way for him to return to his throne and regain his magic--if it came to that. Either way, the magic to control the Labyrinth would have to return regardless of who held it. As Roy had overheard, Sarah was not willing to bear the burden placed upon her; all the more reason for Jareth to find out what happened and begin finding a way to relieve Sarah of the magic without harming her.

Jareth forced his eyes shut, trying to fall back to sleep so that he'd have enough energy to get through the next day. He didn't know when he might see Sarah to tell her the truth, but he at least had to be rested enough to feign attentiveness for this 'job' she had arranged for him.

* * *

Sarah was jerked awake from a knock on her door, the light from the morning sun through the window attacking her eyes. She called out that the person could enter and both her father and brother entered her room. They were dressed and had their winter coats on. This caused Sarah to glance at her alarm clock, wondering where they could be going since it was only 9:15am.

"I wanted to let you know we're leaving." Her father started.

"Where are you off to so early?" Sarah yawned, "I don't remember you needing to go anywhere."

"It's Monday, remember? Toby and I thought we'd go to a movie this week. Besides, I thought you might like some time alone with your mother today." Robert answered innocently, clearing his still sore throat.

Sarah closed her still sleepy eyes and weakly smiled, "You mean you'd rather not be here while she is."

"We're gonna go shopping and then see 'Batman Returns'!" Toby piped in.

Sarah sighed as she smiled slightly to her brother, wondering if her dad had even considered taking Brendon with them at all.

"Well, I haven't spent much time with Toby, and he's out of school. I don't see why we can't see an early show." Robert shrugged while pulling out his wallet. "Anyway, before we left, I thought I'd give you this. Wouldn't want it bent up in my pocket or left lying around. You know how I lose things. You can put it in this year's album."

Sarah tried to get her tired eyes to focus on what her father was handing her and saw many faces staring back at her; the Polaroid the church had given them the morning before. As her hand reached out for it, a sinking feeling began to pool in her stomach. She couldn't help but gaze at the pair of regal mismatched eyes staring unsurely back at her.

"I didn't know Jareth got in the picture too." Robert frowned a moment as he watched his daughter stare at the photo. He turned to his son, telling him he could go to the kitchen and see if he could find some snack they could sneak into the movie. With Toby gone, he felt free to address his daughter. "I'm not blind to what is going on between you and Jareth."

Sarah jerked her head up, "Dad, I..."

"I don't know what happened before, but I don't want another fatherless grandchild." Robert shifted, a bit uncomfortable with what he would say, "Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. I know this might come as a shock to you, but after seeing how he held you in the museum yesterday, I'm all for him taking you away from me. It's about time you took an interest in someone. Just, think with this one."

Sarah looked away, tears forming, unable to look her father in the eyes. And it wasn't because she was ashamed of herself or concerned what he might think if he knew of her fornication. She just didn't know how she could not regret what she had done or feel guilty for it and yet feel like she had stolen something from herself--her innocence.

Not wanting there to be any chance of the conversation going further, Sarah nodded and said, "You have fun today. I'll take my cell phone in case Breni and I go out."

"Hey," Robert reached a hand to her shoulder, "don't forget your mother's here too. Do something with her. It's Christmas."

"Maybe I'll take her to lunch," Sarah shrugged, then frowned, "But somewhere secluded, because I don't want to deal with any crazed fans or reporters."

"Good luck." Her father chuckled as he headed out of her room. "Before I forget, Irene called and said Jareth made it to work on time. She thought you might want to know."

Sarah placed the photo on her nightstand and laid her head on her pillow, still staring at it. For the first time she could remember, her entire family had been captured in the same moment. The Polaroid was taken at a distance to get all nine of them in the shot, but the details weren't any less clear. Her eyes darted back and forth between two things as tears began streaming down her cheeks: Jareth's hand holding hers and her mother's face.

* * *

Roy dropped Jareth off at the accounting firm at 8:45 sharp. Still angry with him, Roy didn't even bother to go inside and make sure they hadn't changed their mind about needing workers that day. But being downtown, he figured he might as well get whatever Sarah wanted him to pick up.

Roy stood in front of the building that Sarah told him to get the gift she wanted for her mom, staring at the piece of paper she had stuck in with the wad of cash. This couldn't be the right address, but the numbers matched, the street matched: Sarah wanted him to enter Murry's Pawn Shop. Stone faced, Roy pushed open the door.

Murry was just finishing up a transaction with another customer when he saw Roy, "Hey, Carlson. Be with you in a sec."

Roy stood at the counter, trying to not let his thoughts develop just yet. He couldn't speculate anything. Sarah said she wanted to buy something for her mother, why would she lie.

"Okay," Murry said when the other patron left, readying his cash box, "What more do you want to sell me."

"I'm not sellin' today. I'm here for #351. My niece wants it."

The old man had a blank look on his face as he said lowly, "She was your niece? That pretty thing is in the same gene pool as you?"

Roy tried to keep his patience, "Wife's side, and she gave me the money to get what she wanted, 351."

Murry nodded and walked to the front display window, "She said she didn't know why you sold it for your friend. She was really worried, as if it were something too important for him to have given up. But we know nothin's too hard, ain't that right, Roy?"

Roy nodded but he stayed at the counter, listening to the man talk. When Murry came back and placed #351 on the counter, Roy released the breath he had been holding. So Sarah knew. She knew Jareth was the Goblin King and she still slept with him. She shouldn't have accepted him. She should have lashed out at the man who betrayed her. Why hadn't she?

"Well, since it's only been four days, I guess I won't charge you the full interest. So it'll be $350."

That shot Roy's attention back to the situation at hand, "Fifty dollars, for four days! No way am I payin' that."

"Hey," Murry started roughly, "I can't just give you..."

"You'll get three twenty and no more from me."

Murry glared at him for a moment, then huffed, "Fine. Merry Christmas. Did you want to buy back any of the other stuff?"

Roy looked at the cash in his hands; eight hundred dollars--money given to him in a lie. There was no way in hell that Sarah could possibly want this for her mother, but whether or not she intended to return it to it's rightful owner or keep it for herself was completely a mystery to Roy. He couldn't help but to feel a sense of betrayal. Sarah wasn't who he expected. He thought out of anyone in their family, she was the one with the most class. She went to church, she never did anything but stick to her principles, but this was wrong. Here she had them thinking horrible things about Brendon's father, and when the guy actually shows up, she does nothing against him. If Jareth had ever done anything wrong to her, Roy knew Sarah was too righteous to stay silent. Something wasn't right.

Vengeful thoughts began to creep into Roy's head with Murry's question. He really didn't like that he had given up that pistol to help Jareth.and he could always tell Sarah that Murry gouged up the price of the pendant. Casually, he asked, "How much more to get my pistol back?"

Murry glanced at the record book, then scrunched his face as though he was trying to make a decision, "Seventy five."

"Done." It was fifteen dollars more than what he was given for it, but Roy didn't mind; it was Sarah's money.

After looking at the pendant a moment, he stuffed it into his pant pocket, deciding that he wouldn't hand it over to his niece so easily. It was time for Sarah to start sharing her side of the Goblin King story.

* * *

Jareth stared at the computer screen with disgust as he folded his arms over his chest, lounging the best he could in the office chair. He quickly concluded that he had made a mistake to even attempt a human occupation. What made him think he could pretend he could be human and fit in, especially with the Carlsons and Williams as his only basis of Earthly life? If this type of work is what humans truly did on a daily basis, no wonder many wished themselves to a different existence. Fifteen minutes of training was all he had been given by the slight secretary, Nancy. Had it been a personal lesson, he might have caught on readily, however, there were three others present, two men and a female, and the instructor had little mind to offer individual attention.

When the others had already begun their assigned tasks, Nancy readied to take her leave but smiled in a knowing manner when Jareth told her he needed another demonstration. She'd talked so fast and hardly paid attention when he pointed out things he needed re-explained. Instead, she joked with him as she pushed up her black glasses and tossed her straight brown hair, acting as though he had said the silliest thing. She then proceeded to go over things slowly, step by step, purposefully insulting him by treating him like a child with her falsely soothing voice. He entered an entire sequence into the computer once without assistance and that was all Nancy was waiting for, because the second it was done, she disappeared. Frustrated, Jareth attempted to enter more of the required information, but things were not formatting properly and he couldn't figure out how to undo the mistakes. So he gave up, not about to ask for help. He never asked for help; Kings didn't need help.

However, just sitting there was boring. The others were intently working, and one of the men snapped at him that they weren't being paid to 'yak' when he attempted to strike up a conversation. He had little better to do than watch the time pass by. And he didn't even know what the proper time was, for the clock provided on the computer screen said it was 7:23am and he knew it had to be past ten. He watched the numbers change on the clock, knowing he had to have been sitting there idly for at least forty- five minutes. He smirked inwardly; at least he was good with keeping track of time.

Irene had given him her copy of the Polaroid that morning before he left, not giving him any reason other than he should have it. He stared at it and lost some of his anger for this job when he thought of how disappointed Sarah might be with him if he failed. Staying in her graces was a high priority, and having a stable form of income would not be frowned upon by anyone. It was dull just to sit there with nothing to entertain him but the sound of the other keyboards tapping away around him, so he forced himself to read the manual for himself and began again.

* * *

Linda groaned when she was woken by a shifting of her bed. She opened her eyes to a pair of smiling mismatched ones staring her in the face.

"What is it Brendon?"

"Can you make pancakes like yesterday?" The boy asked, bouncing on the bed slightly with his knees.

Linda leaned her head back on the pillow, too tired to be bothered, "Where's your mother?"

Brendon frowned, "She's in bed. She's crying and won't get up."

Linda remembered seeing Sarah come home a bit disarranged and upset last night. It made her curious as to what might have happened between her daughter and the Goblin King if Sarah was still pining over it now. Linda sat up and glanced at the clock, 11:20am. No wonder Brendon had woken her for breakfast. He was starving.

"Where is your grandfather?"

"It's Monday. He and Toby always go out on Mondays, just like mom and me go out on Wedsdays."

Linda smiled to herself as his childish tongue tripped over the word, but the sad look he gave next made her smile fade.

Brendon's eyes held a twinge of disappointment behind them, as he slowly said, "They went to a movie without me. I'm too little."

"Well, Toby's not that much bigger than you. What did they go see that you couldn't?"

"Batman, the second one."

Linda scoffed, teasing her grandson, "That can't be more than PG13. How about you and I go see it this afternoon?"

"Yeah!"

"Have you had your shower?" When Brendon shook his head, it dawned on Linda that she hardly knew anything about him. Was he old enough to be able to take care of himself? If she were the only capable adult at the moment, she would have to give him his bath. He was her grandchild, she loved him, but certain things she just didn't know how to do. "You can take a shower on your own, can't you?"

Brendon's pout and hands rising to his hips showed that he was insulted by the mere question, "Of course I can."

"Well, go get ready and I'll see about breakfast."

After Brendon ran off, Linda forced herself out of bed. She went to her suit case an pulled out the terry robe she had collected from the Ritz Carlton, reveling a moment in its warmth against her skin before going down the hall to Sarah's room. She was there, she might as well do her motherly duties and see what was bothering Sarah enough to ignore the needs of her son. Linda knocked, and when no one answered, she cracked the door open.

Sarah was laying on her stomach, her face turned away but her back obviously shaking with her sobs. Linda entered quietly; certain Sarah didn't know she was even there until jerking a little when Linda sat on the edge of the bed, near Sarah's shoulder. Not wanting to seem pushy, Linda decided to let Sarah be the first to speak, and it looked like Sarah wasn't in the mood for talking. So Linda waited. She glanced around the room, observing subtle things about Sarah through the colors she chose and the items that lined the shelves. The room was very plain and practical with nothing much to distinguish of Sarah herself at all.

Then Linda's eyes came to rest on something she recognized; Brendon's baby photo album, laying on the nightstand beside the bed. As she moved it to her lap to look through it, something that had been laying on top of the album floated to the floor. Linda bent over to retrieve it, finding it to be the picture taken of the entire family the day before. Everyone was in it, and yet there was a sadness to it, as though something was still incomplete. Shaking her head to herself, Linda moved to place the photo back on the nightstand, but instead she gasped and moved her hand away, as if the object already there would burn her. Underneath the photo album had been the cause of Sarah's demise, the book "Labyrinth."

At her mother's sharp intake of breath, Sarah finally turned over. "Mom, what do you want?"

Linda quickly put the photo album back where she found it, covering the cursed book before Sarah could see she'd found it, "I, um. It's 11:30, Sarah. Brendon was hungry and asked me to make breakfast for him since you were too upset to get up."

"Oh." Sarah said, sitting up while whipping her tears away from her eyes, "Sorry."

Linda looked seriously for once to her daughter, "Did something bad happen between you and Jareth last night?"

Sarah lay her head back down on her pillow, embarrassed to admit what had her upset. But out of all the people she knew, her mother was the one who could most closely relate. So she simply said it. "I slept with him."

Linda laughed, "Is that all? Why is that a bad thing?"

Aggravated, Sarah sat up again, having expected some criticism, "We hardly know each other. We didn't' use protection. God Mom, do you know what would happen if I got pregnant?"

"Hopefully the child would be as beautiful as both his parents." Her mother smiled.

"Why are you encouraging this?" Sarah asked, distrustful of her mother's motives. Then she added mockingly, "Weren't you the one who threatened to disown me and my child because this very thing happened before?"

"Sarah, you're twenty three now. I could hardly tell you how to run your life." Linda said, patting Sarah's arm. "And he won't run out on you this time."

Sarah froze.

"This time?" She jerked her arm away, "You knew?"

Linda lowered her eyes, realizing her mistake, but she said nothing.

"You knew he was the Goblin King," She pulled down her nightshirt to expose some of her scar, "You knew what he's done to me and yet you said nothing?"

Linda's heart stuck in her throat, "Sa..Sarah, this man couldn't be farther from being the Goblin King."

Growling lowly, Sarah hissed, "I will never forgive him for what he did, for leaving me."

"Did he leave you or did you send him away?" Linda snapped, looking her daughter straight in the eye.

"I don't know." Sarah whispered, body shaking, "I don't know what to believe any more. I don't know what I can trust."

"If you trusted him enough to have sex with him, I think you've already forgiven him for the past." When Sarah shook her head in anger, Linda went on, "He's confused, Sarah. He doesn't know what he's done, but he loves you enough to stay and fix things. So now you know. It's just up to you whether or not you'll let go of your hate and let him love you like he never should have stopped."

Sarah cocked her head, "You've talked to him about this?"

"How could I not, Sarah? I was just as angry as you for Brendon growing up fatherless. And then, what do I see Saturday morning but the Goblin King sitting next to you, holding your hand. I was shocked you had accepted him after..."

"I didn't know who he was when you came. Hell, I only had a suspicion until yesterday...then I found his pendant, at a pawnshop. And he can take off my ring." Sarah raised her hand to show she couldn't remove it. "I've never been able to take it off since...not since Brendon was conceived."

"And yet, even knowing who he is, you slept with him, again." Linda meant to just to restate the facts, not to accuse, but the anger in Sarah's eyes told her it might have come across the wrong way.

"Yeah, alright, so I gave into my lust." She shifted her eyes away, bowing her head, "That's all it's ever been."

"I know you don't believe that. If it was just lust, you wouldn't have been so hurt."

Tears stung Sarah's eyes as she thought on how painful all of it had been because of him, without him. And now that he was back...

"I don't love the Goblin King, if I ever did. But now Jareth is so caring and careful," Sarah sighed, relaxing as she brought her hands to rub her sore eyes, "The man is intoxicating, infuriating...does he really not remember any of it?"

"I believe him. He has no magic. He doesn't want to remain on Earth, but he's stuck. He has no choice but to learn how to live like us." Linda raised Sarah's chin, "Jareth loves you. He knows you are his wife and that he has responsibilities to you as Brendon's father, but he doesn't want to interfere with the life you have lead without him."

Sarah moved her head out of her mother's grasp, "How generous of him."

"Isn't it? Would you rather him barge in and take over? I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for him. He is a king after all." Linda calmed with a sigh, "Jareth knows he doesn't belong yet, and he wants to slowly allow you to adjust to him. As far as I know, he has no idea you see him as the Goblin King--not completely anyway. His desire is to live as Jareth Johnson for as long as you will let him."

Sarah nodded, mostly to herself, "He hasn't done anything wrong since he came here." Then she looked at her mother, tears again forming in her eyes, "He really doesn't know?"

Linda laughed softly in understanding that this wasn't easy to accept, wiping a tear of Sarah's cheek with her thumb, "He's been told, but he doesn't remember. Would it be easier if he did?"

"God no." Sarah laughed herself, though uneasily, "He was a monster. You are right, who he is now couldn't be farther from the Goblin King."

"Then accept him for who he is. Don't be afraid to love him. You're very lucky he returns it."

Sarah reached for the box of tissues on her nightstand to blow her nose, quietly laughing to herself at how odd it was that she was actually having a mother/daughter talk. And over such a strange subject, one that she honestly would not have been able to talk with another soul on Earth. So her mom did have her good points after all.

* * *

"Hey, Jareth?"

Jareth jerked abruptly at hearing a voice directly behind him. He had been so engrossed in his work, now that he knew what he was doing, that he drowned out all other stimulants so to not be distracted. Hearing his given name was definitely a distraction in this place.

He turned to find one of the other workers, the female, staring at him, "Yes."

"We're taking a break since we've been here four hours and no one has gotten us. Want to come?" Her brown eyes smiled politely, though she fidgeted with her red hair as if nervous to talk with him.

Jareth considered her offer but took a brief look over at the other computer screens. Compared to the work already completed by the others, he couldn't afford to stop, "Not at the moment."

"Well, if you don't go now, you might not get the chance. They can't yell at us if we go as a group, but if they catch you on break alone, if you take one later, they might feel like kicking you out. I don't know what you're financial situation is, but I certainly can't afford to loose this job."

Jareth followed her hand as it "I do not need a break of any kind. You needn't waste your time convincing me. Go."

"But...?"

"I'm fine." Jareth reinforced.

She sighed, "Suit yourself."

As she turned, she placed a hand on her very pregnant belly, causing Jareth's eyes to widen in surprise at seeing her condition. She couldn't be far off from giving birth, and yet here she was, working. It made him wonder if things were more terrible on Earth than he first believed, if even expectant women were required to labor when they should be caring for themselves to insure a healthy child. Again, things he didn't know and wasn't sure if he wanted to learn. Perhaps ignorance of certain things was best at present.

Jareth turned back to his computer screen and let out an aggravated breath as he saw the data he still needed to complete to catch up to the progress of the others. He wondered why he was doing this to himself. That was when his eyes fell upon the Polaroid again. He was there because he had to make things right, and even though he didn't know all that needed fixing, being here and doing this had to be some step in the right direction. He knew his current position was in Earthly standards considered the lowest of lows and unstable, but it was all he could do; start out at the bottom and work his way to a more stable occupation. Assuring himself one last time that he was doing what was needed of him, he placed the picture to lean against the bottom corner of the computer screen and again set to work.

He was rudely distracted once more when a metal object was placed beside his keyboard, which he recognized to be a beverage container, similar in size to one he had seen Joey drink from, but this was green in color. Jareth looked up again to see who placed it there and found the pregnant woman was just lowering herself carefully back into her seat to start work again on the computer.

"What is this for?" He asked her quietly, so to not disturb the other two men, who had also returned to their work.

She shrugged and smiled, "I thought you might be thirsty. I hope you like Mountain Dew, it's all the vending machine had that wasn't sold out."

Her generosity was curious to Jareth. She didn't know him but for speaking two sentences to him, and she offered him something at her own expense, "How do you want to be repaid?"

She moved her hand through the air as if to push something away, "Forget about it."

"At least tell me your name."

"Connie...Mrs. Malcom Malloy." She added hastily, "I add the Mrs. so you know I'm not some degenerate single mother to be."

"I wouldn't have assumed so." Jareth answered patiently.

Connie turned a shade of red, "Sorry, it's just, with me having to go to a temp agency to find work, people tend to get the idea that I only do it because I'm not good enough to find a real job on my own. Heck, if it weren't for my husband getting injured at his job, I wouldn't be here, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry to hear he is unwell. I'm sure it would be easier to accept if you weren't in your current condition." Jareth's eyes drifted to her swelling abdomen.

"I don't mind, believe me. I have a four-year-old girl and a house to clean.a job like this one is a vacation. But it is harder with another one coming." Connie rubbed her stomach fondly, "But we've been waiting so long to have another little one," She sighed, "Susie just wanted to be a New Year Baby. She'll come in about three weeks."

"You already know the child's sex?" Jareth was curious as to how this was possible.

"Yep, found out two months ago by accident. We didn't want to know, but during the ultra-sound, out popped the word "she" from the nurse's mouth, and then Malcom was set to name her Susan. It means "lily," which was his mother's favorite flower." Connie then indicated to her bag of belongings on the floor by kicking it gently, "I still keep a baby name book on hand. 'Lily' seems too simple a meaning to name my next girl."

"Is the symbolic naming of a child important?" Jareth was curious, because if it were of importance, he wondered what Brendon's name could mean. His eyes drifted to the picture as the thought churned in his head.

"It's not a requirement, if that's what you're asking."

"Do you know the meaning of the name Brendon?" He tried to ask casually, so he didn't sound like he cared either way.

Connie shook her head and smiled, "Sorry, honey, but I only looked up girls names."

"Will you two shut up already?" The man who complained before hissed, "You yackers will get us thrown out."

Connie turned gruffly to the man, "If you haven't noticed, they haven't been by here to check on us all day, so shut up about it."

When Connie gave him an 'I told him' look, Jareth chuckled quietly but said, "I think it would be best if we returned to our duties."

* * *

Sarah entered the office, finding it quite empty for 4:30 in the afternoon. She would have thought that three days before Christmas some people would be scrambling for some extra cash, but there were only two hopefuls waiting to be interviewed. Donna smiled when she saw Sarah approach her desk and she immediately bent around to open a file cabinet behind her, rummaging through it.

"I wondered when you would get here," Donna's eyes looked beyond and around Sarah, then she stopped what she was doing and sat up straight, "Where's Breni, with your Dad?"

"No," Sarah said, taking a seat in the chair adjacent to the desk and setting her purse on the floor, "He's seeing a movie with my mother."

Donna's black eyes went wide in excitement, "Your mom's here?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, knowing how star-struck her friend was for her mother, despite all the awful things Sarah had told her about her. "Yes, she's here. She brought enough luggage with her, I think she's planning on staying a month. Good thing the guest room is big enough for it all." Sarah laughed aloud, "She put her hair up in a baseball cap and thinks it will be enough for people not to recognize her. I hope she knows what she's doing."

"You should definitely bring her with you to the party tonight."

Sarah smiled, "No, Donna."

Grinning slyly, Donna chided, "That's right. You're bringing that hottie with you."

Sarah blushed and looked away, "Jareth."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Donna frowned suddenly, "But the HR rep from the accounting firm called. Jareth isn't doing what they expected, so they don't want him back."

"Oh no." Sarah leaned back into her chair, "When did they call? What's he done wrong?"

"It was around 11." Donna pulled a post-it note from a random place on the desk, clearing her throat theatrically, then reading aloud what it said, "And I quote, 'We aren't paying him to sit there and be a distraction to the other workers.' End quote."

"Great." Sarah huffed, "I gave him the easiest job.on a computer. How could I have been so stupid?"

"About what?"

"He doesn't know anything about technology. No wonder he just sat there."

"You said it yourself. The job was easy. Maybe he's just lazy."

Sarah laughed, "Jareth? Lazy? Not on your life. I just need to find what he can do here."

A frown crept on to Sarah's features as it struck her that there weren't many lines of work that didn't require basic knowledge of technology. What could the Goblin King possibly know about the twentieth century beyond what he'd seen through living with her aunt and uncle? The only experience he's had in this world was cutting vegetables, filling a dishwasher, and putting kids to bed. 'Hum, so he's comfortable being domestic.' Jareth never acted as though such things were below him; he practically jumped up to do them. 'No wonder, he's probably used to doing them.' Sarah smiled to herself, 'taking babies, ruling goblins--he probably had to do everything himself since they were so stupid.' She knew just what to look for.

"Donna, can you see if any daycare facilities are on our client list?"

"I take it not those requiring a college degree in child care." Donna didn't hide the disapproval in her voice at all, "Sure, I'll look them right up."

"Donna..." Sarah started, disliking how her friend was showing she already didn't like Jareth. But Sarah didn't say anything. Not everyone needed to know Jareth had an excuse for his behavior.

"Sarah," Donna called out after a minute of typing things into her computer, "You won't believe this, but there is a church day care that needs a sub the second week in January, when school gets back in session."

Sarah let out a relieved breath, "Well, I hope he likes it."

Donna smiled teasingly, "You are off the clock you know. Do you need me to find him something until then?"

"Nope. It'll be enough time for us to adjust, I hope."

"Hold up. Are you planning on supporting him for two weeks?"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Sarah, come on." Donna rose from her seat, coming around the desk to stand in front of Sarah, "I know you like him, but didn't you just meet him?"

"Mostly..." Sarah did her best to avoid Donna's eyes, which pleaded for more information, "It's hard to explain. It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm going to take care of him."

One hand flew to Donna's hip as she said, "And what will he do for you in return?"

"I don't care."

"Well, it's a good thing you're not letting him move in with you, or you'd let him walk all over you."

Sarah shook her head, "That's going to change too."

"Where is he going to stay? Didn't you just say your mom had the guest room?"

"Yes." Sarah said simply, looking anywhere but at Donna.

"There is only one other room I can imagine him staying in, then. Girl, aren't you movin' too fast?"

"Maybe, but I have my reasons." Sarah shrugged.

"I don't think I want to know them." Donna sat down slowly on the edge of her desk, looking at nothing for a moment before focusing back on Sarah. "You're my friend, more like a little sister, but I just don't know how to take this. You've only known him since Friday."

Sarah folded her arms over her chest defensively, "How about try to be happy for me. You're always telling me to get with someone, and now I have."

"Fine. Mazel Tov. But know that if I catch him alone, he'd gonna get '20 Questions.'"

Sarah nodded that she understood. After sighing, she nudged Donna with her shoulder, "You said I had a present from someone."

"Oh, right." Donna jumped off the desk and returned to the drawer, pulling out a small box wrapped in simple blue paper, "Read the card first."

Sarah took it from her friend, noticing the 'card' was merely a piece of wrapping paper folded in half with writing on the inside. The lettering was hardly legible, but what it said was precious to Sarah. It was a thank you note from Mr. Miller, the mentally disabled man Sarah kept her faith in. Smiling, Sarah unwrapped and opened the box to find a clear glass dove ornament inside.

"How sweet." Sarah whispered aloud.

"He was so excited to bring that in. He missed you by 10 minutes but I promised him you would get it before Christmas."

"Thanks." Sarah said, clasping the cold object in her hands. It was such a simple gift, but it was the best present she'd gotten in a long time.

"Sar? Sarah?"

Sarah jerked her head up to her friend, not even aware she'd let her thoughts drift, "Yeah?"

"Cell phone."

"Oh." Sarah jerked for her purse that she'd placed on the floor and pulled out her cell.

"Good, I caught you." Her aunt's voice started on the other side, "Can you pick Jareth up from work?"

"Sure, when?"

"Now. He got off twenty minutes ago. I have no idea where Roy went, and he's not answering his phone."

"Don't worry. I'll get him."

* * *

Jareth sat on a bench outside the building, unsure of if or when Roy would return to get him. He was astonished that he had been able to complete his required work before the others. It also surprised him that he wasn't required to do more work and stay until the others had finished. They gave him leave and told him not to come back. Confused, he asked for the reason for his complete dismissal since he did what was asked of him. Their answer; they didn't like his kind, the type that distracted others and showed off with their abilities. They wanted serious workers. Arguing with them was Jareth's first instinct but he calmed himself. He was above this job anyways.

As soon as he had been given leave, Jareth called Irene but she said she hadn't seen Roy all day, and there was no one she could borrow a car from so she could pick him up herself. He estimated he'd already been waiting a good twenty minutes, so adjusting his coat around him, he readied himself to wait in the cold.

"Jareth, honey, I'm glad you're still here." Connie started as she approached and took a seat beside him. "You left this at your desk."

In her hand was the Polaroid, and Jareth quickly took it from her, "I didn't know I'd left it behind."

"Are they your family?" She took a finger and pointed at Brendon, "This one looks like he's yours."

Jareth nodded, "My son, Brendon."

"Oh, so that's why you wanted to know the meaning that name." Connie smiled. "Well, I looked in my baby name book, and his name was there. Brendon means "Prince" in Old English."

"Prince," Jareth smiled sadly to himself, "Fitting."

"Did you name him?"

"No, his mother did."

Connie swung the pink bag she had been holding at her side to rest on top her enlarged abdomen, not wanting to set it down on the snow covered sidewalk, "She in the picture too?"

Jareth nodded.

"She's very beautiful. Are you married?"

Stiffening, Jareth crossed his arms over his chest, not wanting to share his private affairs with someone who was virtually a stranger, no matter how nice she had been to him.

"Your silence speaks volumes." Connie sighed, "So, did you two have a falling out?"

"I'd rather not discuss it."

Connie looked down, as if uncomfortable, "That's fine, 'cause here she comes now."

Jareth looked up to find Sarah walking towards them, a solemn frown upon her face. He stood as she came near, curious as to why she had come, "Sarah, I...?"

"Irene said you were done. Roy's missing, so I came." She answered matter of factly, her breath fogging in the cold air.

Nodding, Jareth said, "Thank you."

Sarah stared at the woman. She recognized her as one she had found jobs for before, one of the well qualified ones, but she hadn't seen this one for months. Someone else must have assigned her to this accounting firm. She was pretty, at least in her late twenties, and she wore decent clothes. Only thing possibly tacky about her was the handbag that she clutched to her stomach, which was a horrid fuchsia stained leather. An overwhelming since of curiosity rose over Sarah to want to know why he had been sitting with this woman.

Jareth noticed Sarah's eyes lingered on Connie; they were each staring at each other as though trying to discover what each other's connection with Jareth was. The silence was becoming uncomfortable for him, so he gestured with a hand, "This is Connie."

Sarah slightly nodded her head in acknowledgement, then noticed that this other woman had extended her hand. Leaning forward, Sarah took her hand a moment, then released it saying, "I'm Sarah, Jareth's..."

She froze, not knowing what to say or why it slipped out. She'd never thought to give a title of association before, and although wife was the technical thing to say, legally and to everyone she knew, it wouldn't be correct to just blurt it out.

Jareth mind also hesitated, waiting for Sarah to acknowledge in one way or another how she saw their current relationship. But she said nothing further, struggling with it herself. Well, this was an interesting mess.

Not wanting to look embarrassing in front of anyone, even if Connie was someone he'd most likely never encounter again, Jareth moved behind Sarah and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Sarah is my consort."

Both women's eyes rose at the title, but it was Connie who laughed, "I guess that is a bit better term for 'girl friend' when one's no longer a girl."

Sarah feigned a smile and moved more into Jareth's hold, showing this woman that she had every right to stand at his side. Feeling Sarah move, Jareth adjusted himself to where one of his arms was on her waist and the other rested at her elbow. He looked down at Sarah and saw the sides of her eyes were narrow as she continued to gaze on Connie. He suddenly understood; Sarah mistook Connie's presence and was jealous.

He thought of an ingenious way to both inform Sarah he had no interest in the other woman and that she'd need to find him other employment, "Well, Connie, it was nice meeting you. It seems as though we might not meet again, as I was discharged and told not to return."

"What?" Connie exclaimed, "But why? You finished everything before any of us did."

"Still, they were displeased, and I did not enjoy it."

Sarah turned her head to look Jareth in the eyes, "I'm sorry it didn't turn out well. I shouldn't have."

"This was not your doing." Jareth assured her, "It's just...a new learning experience."

"They are crazy to let you go, I'll say." Connie added.

Sarah noticed the woman rock her body to rise, and in doing so, the bag that had been on her fell off, revealing her very pregnant stomach. Guilt immediately struck Sarah's gut for even thinking of feeling jealousy and she moved to help Connie, picking up the bag and grabbing her arm to help her rise.

"Thanks," Connie groaned, "I need to call my husband to come get me."

"Do you need a ride?" Sarah offered, "I don't mind?"

* * *

Bidding Connie farewell as she waved to them from her porch, Jareth brushed Sarah's hair over her shoulder, letting his hand linger at the base of her neck, "It was very nice of you to bring her home."

Sarah started the car again and pulled onto the street, "It's terrible what her husband's work did to him. I didn't think companies were allowed to do that anymore."

"Are there laws which prevent such happenings?"

"Yes, but apparently they don't all work."

"It's unfortunate Connie has to support her family." Jareth stated. "I don't understand how a woman in her condition should have to."

"I understand it." Sarah sighed, "I was fortunate I had my father to support me when Brendon came along. I don't know what I would have done."

Jareth looked at Sarah. Her eyes were focused on the road, but they were quickly clouding. What had she gone through?

Jareth moved his hand to cover hers on the steering wheel, "I'm sorry you had to go through it alone."

He didn't leave his hand on hers for long, but it was enough for Sarah. She knew he cared, and that was enough for now. She swallowed down her need to get everything out in the open between them. Now was not the time. There would be a time when the Goblin King and the wielder of magic would have to confront the deeds of the past, but Jareth Johnson and Sarah Williams needed to first kindle their growing relationship.

"Jareth, my friend is having a party tonight, and I kinda said you would be coming with me."

Smiling charmingly, Jareth leaned towards her, "We certainly cannot have you arrive alone, then, if you've already announced my presence. We wouldn't want anyone to think you a liar."

* * *

A/N II: Amber Evans Potter-I loved your energetic reviews! I hope you're that nice to everyone. My beta's StormChild and Angie can tell you that my story is quite different from how it originally was going to go. I do have some form of pre-arranged storyline that you might deem an outline, but so far there have been so many changes that it is virtually useless. I just thank God that somehow, everything is working towards the same outcome. I hope you haven't injured yourself too much in your anticipation to read each chapter. 


	18. Stolen

A/N: StormChild is the brains behind this operation. If it weren't for her suggestions, I'd suck (more than I do). Angie is an angel too, and I want to thank her for all her hard work. For those of you who don't want to read boring author notes, I give you permission to skip now. 

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed Ch.17. I'm surprised at all the new reviewers (or at least reviewed for the first time) who stumbled upon my story. Thanks for taking the time to let me know you're reading: Labyris (thank's for reviewing 'the Haunting'), Tabycat2000, KrystalRozes, BloodIce, Skyfire, Queen Bonnie, Plastra, Khyaren, Gally, Kalinda, Pandemonium Black, Steahl, Jennifer, letylyf, Michiru-san, draegon-fire, kayly silverstorm, and the many at The Escher Room. If I have forgotten anyone, my apologies.

This chapter was for some reason very difficult for me to complete. I had each scene individually written, but I just didn't feel like putting them together. I think with RL and HP:OoP, I just didn't feel like writing for a while. I'd start to put the scenes together, and then I'd not think they were fitting right.but the thing is, they were fitting just fine. I just needed to finish it to see it. So, here it is. Good thing this is fanfiction and I can go at my own pace. I hope you all enjoy this chapter that took so long to complete.I know I certainly had fun writing it when it all came together.

* * *

Ch. 18: Stolen

Linda looked at her watch for the third time in ten minutes, impatient for her daughter to pick her and Brendon up from the movies. She looked up as Brendon rushed over to her, asking for more quarters to play the arcade games in the lobby's game area, and as soon as she placed the money in his hands, he rushed off again. Linda had sent him over there to play as they waited for his mother so at least one of them wouldn't be so bored. Sarah knew the movie was going to end before 6:30pm, so why wasn't she there? People had started to stare at her and whisper amongst themselves as she sat on the bench inside the lobby of the theater. Yeah, so, the baseball cap wasn't such a good idea; it was a dead give away that she was trying to hide her identity.

But when one woman was bold enough to sit beside her, asking her if she really was Linda Williams the movie star, Linda gave her the biggest smile and signed the popcorn bag the woman immediately emptied onto the lobby floor. Others heard the woman's squeal of excitement and the ten people standing in the lobby moved to see what was going on. Linda wasn't about to make a scene and refuse the fan, especially when the press could get wind of her behavior and have her on the front page of every tabloid saying how much of a stuffed shirt she was.

Linda's reputation had already been slandered years ago, and she did not want ANYTHING else added to her name, especially not anti-social prude. The little incident Sarah stirred when she let it slip that Linda was very free spirited and slept with nearly every actor or director since leaving Robert had tarnished the name of Linda Williams. Oh, Linda still got respectable roles, but the way her co-stars looked at her; the men looked like hungry wolves and the woman acted disgusted and high-and-mighty. But that was the truth of how she lived, no denying it, and Linda knew she deserved every bit of the trouble Sarah started. Sarah had every right to have pushed back when she was pushed; being disowned because you didn't want to identify the father of your child was certainly being pushed.

Catching a weary eye from the manager of the theater for the spectacle the crowd beginning to form around Linda was making, she cleared her throat and looked into every eye staring back at her, "Everyone, I would love to sign autographs for you all, but as I am on vacation, I have nothing to give you. If you would be so kind as to leave your name and address with the information desk of this fine theater, I will personally make sure each of your receive a signed photograph. Is that alright?"

Linda smiled to herself at seeing the grins and nods from them all. It was fun fooling them into thinking she was doing it for them, when all she wanted was for them to get away from her, "Wonderful. Now, you all enjoy your evening. I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my vacation."

She got up and walked to the manager of the store, a nice looking man with a clean haircut and a trimmed beard, which thankfully hid most of his large smile, "Hi, I'm Linda Williams, as I'm sure you have noticed."

"Yes, Ms. Williams I know who you are. We've shown quite a few of your films here," Still smiling, he drew her to a more secluded area, away from the prying ears of his employees, who had also gathered near, "Isn't it your agent's job or something to warn us you are coming? I mean, look at my lobby. The crowd has caused quite a mess."

Linda eyed the spilt popcorn and other trash the crowd had left behind, "I'm sorry. I'll pay for that. Um, I told those people they could leave some information with you...so they'd leave me alone. I'll pick it up once I leave of course, but would it be too much trouble if I wait somewhere where I won't be seen? Is that going to be a problem?"

He smiled at her, but she could see it wasn't as strong as before, " Ms. Williams, this is only a small movie theater. There isn't a waiting room, just the lobby. I'll try to keep my people around you so that you're not hounded, but we aren't security guards. Aren't you people supposed to have body guards?"

Linda smiled at him but refrained from answering, "I'm just going to go watch my grandson play games. If you happen to see a white sedan pull to the curb, let me know. Thanks."

But Linda didn't have to wait, for just then, 6:47pm, Sarah's car drove up to the curb of the sidewalk, and Linda could see her daughter wasn't alone; from his blonde hair, Linda didn't have to guess who the person was. Linda walked over to pull Brendon from his video game, but he was in the middle of playing and didn't want to go. Though she was impatient to leave, she didn't push her grandson, not wanting to do anything that might make him think she was mean. He hardly knew her and she didn't want to do anything that might lose his favor when their day had been going so well. Brendon smiled wildly at her when the game was finished and took her hand triumphantly; it was all the reward her heart needed to reiterate the age- old saying 'patience is a virtue.' She saw his unconditional love for her in that smile.

"Um, Ms. Williams, before you leave..." The manager approached her, arm extended to hand her something.

Linda took it and saw that it was the list of names and addresses of the fans she had promised to send autographs too, "Oh, thanks. Could you write down the address of this theater too, so my agent can send a check for the damages?"

The manager smiled, "If you insist, but it's nothing that can't be swept up in two seconds. Just, next time you go to a public place, take a bodyguard with you. With this world today, you're lucky you didn't get kidnapped."

Linda grinned as she folded the list up and put it into her bag, then looked down to her grandson, who had been standing by her side, "Come on, let's go home."

The closer they got to Sarah's car, the more Linda's patience wore thin. It was obvious that Sarah and Jareth had found something to occupy their time as they waited for them to come out. They walked up to the passenger window and Brendon giggled when he saw his mother kissing Jareth quite passionately. Linda tapped on the window sharply and the two inside broke apart, each looking sheepish for being observed. Sighing as she opened the back passenger door, Linda let Brendon climb into the car and then she followed, shutting the door quite hard behind her.

"Was there traffic?" Linda asked.

Sarah looked at her mother in the rear view mirror as she pulled out of the theater parking lot, knowing that Linda would never state aloud that she was unhappy Sarah was late, "No. Jareth hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, so I took him out to dinner. We got to talking and just lost track of time."

Linda knowingly smirked to her daughter, "I'm sure you did."

Sarah tried to muffle her frustrated sigh and she thought that maybe talking to her mother that morning about Jareth had been a mistake. Linda probably was thinking Sarah had made up with Jareth about the past, but that couldn't have been farther from the truth. When talking with Jareth at dinner, Sarah hadn't brought up anything regarding her knowledge of the Goblin King. If Linda was right, if he didn't remember, why bring it up? Of course, if he ever showed the tiniest hint that he knew something he shouldn't, Sarah would be all over him like a murderous banshee.

But during dinner, they talked about his day and how each of them hated how confusing computers could be and how he might take to the daycare position she had found for him. Nothing he said was suspicious. And the more she got to know 'Jareth Johnson,' the more she felt she never wanted to be out of his presence. Not only was he charming in everything he said, but he showed his love for her in his mere caring. Jareth turned the conversation to her occupation and how she was able to find employment for all who sought her services. Sarah couldn't help but smile when he grumbled under his breath in complete anger when told how her boss had given her an ultimatum upon her return from her holiday vacation. At least Jareth understood one shouldn't be penalized for trying to help ALL others.

And then to feel embarrassed for being caught kissing him.Sarah had no idea where that came from. She didn't know why they had even started kissing. One minute they were talking while they waited for the others to emerge from the theater, the next their eyes caught, faces nearing each other and it just happened. Sarah was certain the feeling of embarrassment was not because of her mother's presence, so maybe it had something to do with hearing her son giggle as he got into the car. Or maybe it wasn't embarrassment at all. Maybe it was guilt that she was spending time with this beautiful man and her son didn't have a clue as to how important Jareth was to his own life.

* * *

Robert and Toby already had dinner made when they arrived home. The boys could have forgotten their stomachs were empty as they started excitedly talking about 'Batman Returns' and what each liked about it. 

Sarah took the time to ran upstairs to change, shouting down when her father asked where she was off to, "Donna's party is in less than an hour. I have to hurry."

With Sarah out of earshot, Linda pulled Jareth to follow her into the living room. Once they were each seated, Linda didn't hesitate but started in earnest, "Did you know that Sarah does know you are the Goblin King?"

Jareth's eyes rose in surprise, "I am not aware of her complete knowledge. She hasn't said anything."

"Oh, she knows everything all right. But she hasn't talked to you about it?"

"No." He growled, sitting back deeper into the couch, "I wish she would."

Linda shook her head, "I don't think that is such a good idea. If Sarah knows, and she's...attached to you, I wouldn't try to complicate things. She's letting it slide, so should you."

Jareth scoffed, "You have full knowledge of who you are. I'm missing key years from my memory."

"Maybe you should learn to make sacrifices. In my opinion, you're only missing pain and heartache and have the chance to make good memories. Why search for old ones that are broken?"

"I've lived long enough to know that the good comes with the bad. One cannot be balanced without the two."

Sarah chose to make her appearance at this moment, coming down the stairs wearing the light blue sweater handed down to her by Karen and a long black skirt. Linda rose and shook her head at her daughter, "Do I have to become your personal fashion consultant? March, up stairs."

Sarah noticed Jareth smile softly when she rolled her eyes and flashed him an apologetic glance as she was pulled upstairs by her mother. Then a genuine smile took to her lips as she looked at her mom in front of her. Playing dress-up was something a mother did to a younger child; Sarah supposed this was Linda's way of making up for lost time.

When they entered the guest room, Linda pulled one of her suit cases onto the bed, "I swear, I'm going to take that sweater from you and burn it. Where did you get it from anyway?"

"From Karen." Sarah answered quietly.

"Oh." Linda didn't pursue it any further. It wasn't that she disliked the fact that Robert had moved on in his life that she refrained from speaking about Karen, it was simply because she never knew Karen or how Sarah felt about the woman. "Well, um.what do you think of this?"

Sarah eyed the pink cardigan her mother held out to her and gave her a quirky smile, "I haven't worn pink in.never."

"It's not pink, it's rose." Linda said, dragging Sarah to stand in front of the floor length mirror hanging on the closet and putting the cardigan up against her, "It will bring out the green in your eyes. And luckily, I have the perfect lip stick to match."

Sarah looked at it wearily, "I don't wear lipstick either."

"Then you'll surprise all your friends, now, won't you?" Linda smiled, moving back from Sarah to grab her make-up bag. "Besides, you want to look nice for Jareth, don't you?"

Sarah refrained from taking the bait and said nothing as she pulled off the blue sweater and picked up the cardigan, "Do you have a shirt I can wear under this?"

Linda placed her make-up bag on the table and went back to her suitcase, "You know, I think you should talk to him." She added casually, "He already knows, you know."

"Because you told him!" Sarah said, turning quickly to face her, "Mom, what did you say to him this time?"

"Only that you know who he is." Linda handed her a thin white shirt to go with the cardigan.

Sarah snatched it from her, pulling it over her head, "I'd appreciate it if you'd let things be, okay? Things are going well between us, and right now that's all I care about."

"That's not what he feels."

Sarah stopped buttoning the cardigan as her heart jumped to her throat, "What?"

"I told him it wasn't a good idea to start talking about the past, but he says he wants to. The good comes with the bad, he says, and however bad he was in the past, he wants to know about it."

"Until the words fall from his mouth and reach my ears, no one is going to tell him anything." Sarah said pointedly.

Linda nodded in understanding, but sighed. She slowly moved to stand behind her daughter, "Do you want me to apply make-up?"

Sarah relaxed her shoulders and nodded, "Sure. Can you do something with my hair too?"

* * *

Not too long after Sarah and Linda had left, Toby and Brendon came rushing into the living room to watch TV, Robert following them not too far behind. Like a magnet, Brendon came over and practically sat on Jareth's lap. Smiling, Jareth moved his arm to accommodate his son, who snuggled into his side. They all sat silently and watched 'Rudolph's Shiny New Year,' which Toby seem the most interested in. 

Brendon eyed his grandpa, making sure he wasn't going to listen if Jareth was asked a question. Once he was sure he wouldn't be caught, Brendon got on his knees to whisper in Jareth's ear, "Are you gonna be my dad now?"

Jareth was taken aback by the question. In this whole encounter with Sarah, he had the knowledge of Brendon being his son, and though he had created a bond with the child, Brendon himself was not privy to the information of his patronage. Having Brendon ask him at this moment solidified the need to acknowledge that they were indeed family.

Jareth answered the question as honestly as he knew, "I'll be your father, as much as your mother will let me."

Brendon smiled, "She'll let you. She was kissing you."

Though he knew Sarah's fidelity from her ring, Jareth teased, "She hasn't kissed other men?"

Shaking his head, Brendon answered, "Nope." Then he bent in to whisper again, "I wished for you."

Jareth's mouth went dry, "Wished for? I thought you didn't believe in...?" But his question was cut off as Linda and Sarah returned from upstairs.

"Don't you think this is much better?" Linda asked as she paraded Sarah down the stairs.

Jareth looked up to see Sarah's hair was up in a French twist, her eyes shadowed and lips a light mauve to match the pale rose cardigan she had on; the black skirt remained. This attire was more appealing, but..."Sarah looks beautiful, no matter what she is wearing."

Sarah blushed but turned her attention to both her parents, "Okay, so we're going. I don't know what time the party will be over, but I don't think we'll stay past one. Please have my son in bed at a decent time, okay? And don't forget to give him his pills at 9 sharp."

"Yes, Ms. Williams." Linda teased. "Will the sitters be paid too?"

Jareth chuckled as he rose; going over to grab his coat off the front room chair he had laid it on.

"Toby, Brendon, come here for a second," When they neared her, Sarah pulled both boys into the kitchen, out of ear shot of the others, "Now if those two start fighting while they watch you, I want you to call me and I'll come home. Toby, do you know my cell phone number?"

"Yep, and Donna's number is on the fridge too." Toby nodded.

"Right." Sarah led them back to the living room. "Now you both be on your best behavior."

"What was that all about?" Linda asked suspiciously upon their return.

Sarah smiled slyly, "I told them to be holy terrors."

Robert took the opportunity to bid his daughter farewell as he came to stand with them, "You have fun tonight. And don't worry about staying out late. We'll handle them."

Sarah looked serious, "Really, don't forget Brendon's pills. He hasn't been taking them at the right times the past few days, and he needs to stay on his routine."

"You worry too much," Linda teased, handing her daughter her winter coat. "Now go, have a great time."

* * *

Sarah looked nervously at the amount of cars parked along the street as she neared Donna's house. There were so many cars lining the street that Sarah ended up having to park eight houses away. Either other residents on the block were also having Christmas parties, or she had gotten the wrong impression of how big this party would actually be. Donna said she and her husband would be inviting their co-workers and a few other friends; they must have a lot of other friends. She glanced at Jareth as they walked, his eyes taking in the decorative lights lining almost all the rooftops. Her mind thought back to the Messiah performance and how agitated Jareth had seemed being around so many people, and by the looks of things, there would be quite a few bodies in Donna's moderate house. 

"Sorry we had to park so far away. I didn't expect there to be this many people." Sarah started as they walked down the middle of the street, the only area not completely covered in snow. "I know you weren't comfortable at the Messiah."

Jareth laughed, "I appreciate your concern, but I do believe your mother was right. You do worry too much."

Blushing, Sarah felt like babbling off excuses as to why she was neurotic about what other people thought, but instead pulled her purse in front of her and rummaged until she found what she was looking for, "I'm going to call home."

"Is that necessary?" He teased, "We just left them."

"I'm just telling them we've made it." Sarah said reassuringly, to show him she had a reason to call.

Sarah hung up with her mother just as they stepped onto the porch to ring Donna's doorbell. It was Donna's husband, Thomas, who answered. He was slightly older than his wife, and his skin a shade lighter, and Sarah was quite fond of him for he always greeted her with a hug and she had never heard a foul word fall from his mouth. That, and he was the boy's school consular and had helped Toby cope with the absence of his mother. But what Thomas did when he welcomed them into the house made her flush bright red.

"Our Sarah came with a date?" He exclaimed loud enough so all in the front room could hear them, "Did pigs suddenly fly today?"

"Hi to you too, Tom." Sarah said, turning her head away so that her blush wasn't so apparent.

Jareth, though tense at meeting an entire house of people he didn't know, couldn't help but smile and take the hand that Tom extended to him.

"This is Jareth, my boyfriend." Sarah said, quietly enough so that only Tom would hear.

"Well, come on in, take off your coats. Mingle, drink.and drink some more. I think I bought enough Heineken to make it until next year."

Sarah smiled as she took a few steps inside, pulling off her coat, "Tom, you know I don't drink anything stronger than wine."

"How about you, Jare? Can you hold your liquor?"

Jareth raised his brows at being addressed so informally by someone he'd known less than a minute and folded his jacket sharply over his arm. Perhaps this was another Earth custom of which he was unaware, "I've been known to at times."

"Here, let me take your coats. I'll put them up in our bedroom." Tom said, "If you want to find Donna, I think she's taken on kitchen duty."

Sarah smiled as she watched him head up the stairs to the bedrooms with their coats. She looked around at the ten or so people standing around the front room alone and wondered how many people were scattered throughout the rest of the house. She recognized most of the faces she saw, some being her co-workers, others being teachers from the elementary school. Wondering further into the house, she was impressed by the effort Donna took to decorate her house in the festive Christmas spirit. Classic Christmas tunes played softly in the background, and each room had a different color scheme or theme with a Christmas tree to match. Sarah was quite fond of the small tree decorated in all white, covered in snowflakes and doves, on which Donna had placed a tiny ornament Brendon had hand made at school last year.

Sarah had hardly thought of Jareth until then, making a bit of guilt settle on her. She was glad he had stayed by her side and not wandered off, because she wanted to tell him how proud Brendon had been to give this particular snowflake to Donna.

Jareth listened with a fondness at hearing how his son had been told to give the ornament to a person who made them feel special, since no snowflake was exactly like another, and how Brendon had chosen Donna because, like her husband, she gave infectious hugs. Sarah then took Jareth's hand and led him to meet some of her co-workers. It wasn't too unpleasant, but he could tell that his lack of reciprocal conversation made him an outsider in their minds. They tried to make small talk with him, but not receiving a respectable response in return, they turned their attention onto Sarah. Jareth didn't talk not because he was worried that he might slip-up and say something that would give away his foreignness; it was just that he had little to say to these people.

Sarah noticed Jareth's silence and pulled him away from the others, "Are you doing okay? Do you want to go?"

"No, I'm fine." He stated, yet avoided her eyes.

"Well, you seem uncomfortable. Quiet."

"Sarah, I have nothing in common with these people."

"I know, but." She couldn't think of what to say. She sighed, "Do you want to have something to drink? If you don't want wine, I'm sure, if I know Donna as well as I think I do, she'll have some Mountain Dew in her fridge."

Jareth remembered having that beverage earlier that day, and he had quite enjoyed it, "Yes. I think I would like that."

"Great. I'll be back. Mingle." Sarah said pointedly before she turned and left.

Nearing the kitchen, Sarah saw Donna fake smiling as she filled someone's glass with wine. Tapping her on the shoulder, Sarah whispered, "Need help?"

Donna looked at her with relief, "Boy do I ever. Thomas told them to drink, and they sure are."

* * *

Linda was certain that she wouldn't be good around boys, since her only child was a girl--one whom she didn't spend much time with--but surprisingly it wasn't so bad. Toby and Brendon had already had dinner, so she didn't have to feed them, so really, all she had to do was make sure they didn't get into too much mischief before sending them off to bed. Robert was no help, choosing to stay in his room/office and Linda didn't blame him for wanting to stay away from her. She decided that no matter what happened tonight, she would only bother him if one of the kids started bleeding. The boys decided to teach Linda how to play their favorite video game, and she wasn't too shabby. 

It was during a potty break by Brendon that Linda received her first shock of the evening. Toby took the time during his nephew's absence to inform Linda that he thought she was a wonderful actress. She didn't expect Toby to warm up to her so easily.

"And maybe," Toby averted his blue eyes from her, shy with what he wanted to tell her, "Since you're Sarah's mom, you could be mine too."

Linda had no idea of what to say, but the words fell right from her mouth before she let them through her 'have a heart' filter, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," he said softly, his slumped shoulders testament that this was not what he wanted to hear.

What was she supposed to say? She didn't know this kid from Adam. Not that she didn't like the thought, but how could she promise something to the boy when she hadn't been able to commit to her own daughter? She was hardly around enough for Sarah; how could the boy even want to have her as his mother figure? On the other hand, things had been going well with Sarah these few days together, so maybe Sarah would let her be around enough to attempt a relationship with Toby. But there was no way Linda was going to lead the boy on and get his hopes up when there couldn't be any promises.

"Linda?"

Looking up, she was surprised to see her ex-husband had sought her out, but then looking at his outstretched hand, she saw that it had only been because her cell phone was ringing. She swiftly got up off the bedroom floor and said a short 'thanks' as she snatched it from his hands, annoyed that he hadn't answered it. And it stopped ringing, right as she went to press it on. Only three people knew the number to her cell--her agent, her daughter, and an ex-relation whom she was positive would never contact her even if she was the last person on Earth. Allan, her agent of 12 years, knew she was on vacation and would only call if it was an emergency.

Doubting it was Sarah calling, Linda turned to yell at Robert for being so thoughtless. Only then did she notice his other hand had the portable house phone to his ear and he began talking to who ever was on the other end. Perhaps it might have been Sarah trying to see how everything was going since she couldn't get through on the main line. Sarah had already called once before, the worrywart that she was, so Linda suspected she was just trying again. Relaxing, Linda sat back down on the floor, watching the television screen, as Toby and Brendon had already resumed playing without her.

Moments later her cell phone went off again, but it wasn't Sarah.

"Allan," Linda groaned, "I've only been gone for four days. What do you need?"

"I heard it through the gossip vine that you made an appearance today." His voice was sweet as honey, but Linda had heard him this way before. This was his 'you'd better explain yourself short and sweet' tone.

"It was an accident. I took my grandkid to a movie. It wasn't even three hours ago, how did you get wind of it already?"

"Seems the theater was a bit damaged and the owner wants reimbursed." This time Allan's tone didn't hide his displeasure.

"Damage?" Linda was exasperated, "Al, a fan spilt popcorn."

"Did you or did you not promise the manager that any liability caused by your presence would be paid?"

"Yes." Linda said shortly. She hated it when he flipped on the 'legal' pretenses.

"Good. Then I, and your employers, expect for it to come out of your own pocket. What were you thinking not taking some sort of guard with you? You're lucky the theater owner wasn't a money grabber. Only asked for $500 for a soda stain on the carpet."

"Yeah, I bet." Linda rolled her eyes at no one.

"It seems the owner has no trust for movie stars. I wonder why." Allan cleared his throat, "He claims that you promised the fans present they'd be sent something and that you were left with the addresses of the recipients, his included."

"His incl...?" Linda smiled knowingly to herself. She'd thought the manager was too nice to her, when he only wanted to get something out of it for himself. "Yeah, I have them. In fact, let me go get the list and read it off to you." She rose and headed down the hall to the guest room, "Yeah, I've got it in my hand now. There are only eleven addresses. Ready for the first?"

Just as she was getting to the city for the first address, Robert walked into the room and immediately started talking to her, as though she wasn't on the phone talking to someone else. She quickly told Al to hang on as she tried to catch on to what Robert was telling her.

"I have to go to my office. They've lost a file that's easy to find, but I suppose I'm the only one on my team who isn't a moron. I shouldn't be more than an hour, but if I am, Brendon needs his pill in forty minutes."

Linda glanced at her watch, which said 8:20pm. "Nine o'clock, on the dot." She nodded to Robert as she put the cell back to her ear, "Al? Okay, Brian McAllister, right? He lives at."

It took nearly eight minutes to alpha verify half of the addresses, and Linda mumbled, "Boy, am I glad I can afford minutes. Ready for the next one?" Just then the room went pitch black, and Linda sighed in exasperation, "Al, the electricity went out, give me a minute to find a flashli..."

"Grandma!" "Linda!"

She heard the screams from the boys at once and didn't even notice that she threw down her cell phone. All her brain registered was that she needed to be in the boy's room. Now.

* * *

"Mr. Thompson, it was nice of you to come tonight." Donna smiled as their boss approached, but Sarah could tell she was a bit uneasy that he had shown up. 

"Well, I thought it was about time I came to one of your parties. I missed the one last year, and the cook out last Fourth of July, so, here I am." His answer might have been directed at Donna, but his eyes landed on Sarah.

Sarah felt like squirming, as though she was a child caught doing something wrong and just waiting to be punished. Something in her boss's eyes said he wanted to say something to her but that this wasn't the place nor time. 'Good.' Sarah thought to herself. 'He'll just have to wait until I come back from vacation.' But that isn't what Mr. Thompson had planned.

"Donna, you don't mind if I drag Sarah off a moment, do you?" He asked, eyes passing from one to the other.

Donna gazed at Sarah with concern, but masked it by clearing her throat, "Why, no. I need to be off to the kitchen anyway. Didn't realize people would be so hungry tonight."

Sarah swallowed when Donna turned and stepped away but faced her boss with cool resolve.

"Sarah, I was going over the files today and noticed a client had been assigned under your name."

"That is true." Sarah nodded, curious as to why he cared.

"Did I or did I not give you a vacation?"

"You did."

"Then how did the Lutheran Fellowship daycare become informed they would have someone at their location in three weeks, signed by you?"

"Well, I...ah..." Sarah's mind didn't want to think about work. Why did she have to explain this now? "I sent someone to a place that didn't fit them and since it was my fault, I took the initiative to correct it."

"You took that time away from your fellow co-workers. I do not want to hear of this happening again, Ms. Williams. Is that understood?" He removed his thick eyeglasses from his nose and cleaned them against his shirt, "You don't want anything to reflect poorly on you when I make my decision on your further employment with our company."

She opened her mouth to retort back that at least she was responsible enough to fix her own mistakes, unlike others in the office, but she breathed out and nodded. She couldn't chance jeopardizing her job.

"Good." Mr. Thompson said, placing his glasses back on, "Now, I think I might try some of Donna's mini cheesecake's. I've heard they are quite good."

And just like that he disappeared off to the food table.

Sarah wanted to scream. But the sounds of people talking and "Jingle Bell Rock" playing in the background stopped the anger from billowing; now wasn't the time to let worries of her employment status plague her mind. She had three weeks before anything would really matter. Now was the time to celebrate the season with friends, people who would stand by you and comfort you, even when they don't know what is wrong. She certainly wasn't going to tell anyone that her job was on the line; that would only cause them to worry and she didn't want to burden anyone. But she needed consoled. Donna, however, was still busy playing hostess, so Sarah went in search for the only other present that she could find some bit of comfort.

But when she spotted him, standing in the doorway of the den, she was struck numb. Another woman's lips were pressed against Jareth's, and he wasn't moving away. Sarah knew Shelia, a pretty blonde known to do things her own way, including pursuing men already spoken for. But Shelia wouldn't know that, but Jareth did. Sarah wanted to walk over to him, hit him, scream at him for breaking her heart so openly, so soon. But her faltering, weak knees won out. She slowly walked herself to the couch near her and sat down.

"Hey, sweetness. Why so sad?"

Sarah frowned at hearing that voice. It was Jerome Nguyen, the sleaziest man on Earth. He was barely thirty and he had the appeal of a used car salesman. "Bottom Dollar Jerry" could easily have been his nickname. He was not as tall as a model would be, at 5' 11", but his dark eyes and thick head of black hair gave testament to his well-bred Korean family. His drop-dead gorgeous appearance was the only thing about him that wasn't appalling. Only when one was able to look past the exterior to see what was truly inside did they come to realize Jerome was not the best person to associate with. Bad ego mixed with a perverted mind.

Jerome sat beside Sarah and wrapped his arm around her, making her cringe as though a spider or some other loathsome creature had touched her.

"Jerome, really, now is not a good time." She groaned, shrugging out of his hold. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell, trying to use it as an excuse for him to leave her alone. The phone line to her house was busy, so she tried her mother's cell, let it ring a few times, then gave up. She tried home again, praying that it was free so she could talk to someone, but it was still busy. She had no choice but to acknowledge Jerome's presence or pretend that she had finally reached someone to talk to. Pretending would just be childish, so she placed her cell back in her purse and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Sarah, I don't think I've ever seen you this beautiful," Jerome started, leaning casually into the couch beside her, resting his hand very close to Sarah's thigh, yet not touching her, "You didn't have to get all dressed up for me."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at everything around the room, except him. "I didn't do this for you."

"You're dressed to impress and I'm the only single guy at work." He leaned closer to her, invading her private space. "Everyone we know is here."

"Maybe I brought someone with me."

Jerome laughed, "You? You have a kid. When did you find time to meet someone?"

Sarah didn't want to give him any details. Her heart wasn't in it, especially not now after seeing Jareth with that other woman. If Jerome had seen them flirting together, he might think Sarah was lying pathetically that she brought a date, just making up more excuses to ignore him.

"What's gotten you so tense, I mean, other than your mere presence here?" Even though Sarah made every attempt to prevent eye contact, he continued on, "I don't see your kid here to hide behind. Is that it? You left him home, so you have no excuse to leave early?"

Sarah tried to keep her blood from boiling; he wasn't worth wasting her energy on, "Leave me alone. Find someone else to harass."

"Relax. I just want release your tension." He said in a honey voice, and he just so happened to let his hand wander up her thigh.

Instead of screaming at him to not touch her, Sarah stood up and walked away, praying that someone had seen how he'd violated her. She heard his chide remark that she 'seriously needs a drink' but made no acknowledgement that she heard him. She wasn't the only one who received Jerome's attentions, but since it never happened in the work place, they couldn't file sexual harassment on him. Mr. Thompson hadn't believed any of them anyway, so there was little they could do but simply keep themselves as far from Jerome as possible.

Sarah dared to glance in Jareth's direction, wanting to see him all miserable and secluded in some corner, but no; he was still with that blonde, though now they were only talking. And it seemed they were enjoying each other's company. Sarah felt very alone in this house full of people she knew.

Sarah hardly noticed that she had taken a glass that was offered her until her fingers registered she was holding something smooth and cold. She looked down at it a moment, finding the contents to be of red wine filled almost to the brim, and for the first time she wanted to know what it felt like to be drunk. She'd heard enough stories of how people could drown their woes away, and that's exactly what she felt like doing with Jareth being doted on by another woman, her boss threatening her, Jareth smiling at that other woman, and Jerome hitting on her, Jareth kissing the other woman...

"I hope red wine isn't too bitter for your tastes."

Sarah looked up abruptly, finding Jerome smiling at her. She answered dryly, "I wouldn't know. I haven't had it before."

"Then I'm glad I could introduce you to it."

She had barely taken a sip when Jerome said, "Don't drink it yet, I want to give Donna and Tom a toast."

Sarah gave a disbelieving laugh in her throat, but there he was, asking for silence in the entire house, "All of you here, if you have a drink in your hand, raise it up. A toast, to our host and hostess, Tom and Donna, who graciously welcomed us into their home. Cheers."

Sarah joined in the happy echo's of "Here, here" and quickly downed the entire contents of her wine glass.

"Whoa, slow down there," Jerome teased, a wide grin on his curved mouth, "Would you like another glass?"

Sarah reluctantly took his offer and followed him to the kitchen. But once a new glass was in her hand, she made her way quickly away from him and somehow found herself standing with her son's teacher and some other women. She never expected Mrs. Holland would have a bit of a wild streak in her, but the woman was drinking up a storm and saying things Sarah never expected to hear from such a proper woman.

"...Then the nun answered, 'It's just a habit!" Mrs. Holland rolled with laughter, bumping to Sarah, whom she seemed to notice for the first time, "Oh, Ms. Williams, dear. I mean, Sarah. There's no point in addressing you formally outside of school, now is there?" After a moment of giggling like a schoolgirl, she continued, "I know I told you to start dating, but I didn't expect you to find such a catch so soon. Where is he anyway?"

At least someone had noticed she wasn't supposed to be wandering the party alone, "I don't know, really. Last I saw of him, he was...socializing."

"Well," Mrs. Holland winked, "I just spotted him, and he's headed this way."

Sarah refused to let herself turn around. She had no way of knowing if Mrs. Holland could see straight in her drunken stupor, and for all Sarah knew, the woman had seen her with Jerome. But the hand that slipped around her waist was too gentle and too bold to have been Jerome. Jareth politely greeted the women in his baritone voice, causing them to giggle like girls even more.

The hairs on the back of Sarah's neck rose as he whispered for her ear's alone, "I have something to show you." Then he addressed the others, "Ladies, I must pull this lovely creature from you."

Removing the glass from Sarah's fingers, Jareth took her hand and led her through the crowd of people, to stand under the archway between the foray and the dining room.

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist, smiling into her eyes, "I have learned a most wonderful tradition." Then he motioned with his eyes for Sarah to look up that the small bundle of leaves hung in the archway, tiny white berries hidden amongst them, "I do believe I am to kiss you."

Sarah gazed at him with some doubt, having just seen him with that other woman, "There doesn't have to be mistletoe for you to kiss me."

"Good," He said, lowering his lips to hers. But she was stiff and didn't respond as she had before, making him pull back, "What's wrong?"

"I saw you talking to Sheila, laughing with her." Sarah couldn't look at him as she tried to force anger out of her voice, "You let her kiss you."

"Yes."

Sarah snapped narrow eyes to him, "You admit it?"

"Freely." He looked at her bemusedly, surprised by the unexpected possession she expressed. Cupping her cheek, he added, "But you needn't worry, love. I detoured her attentions. In fact, she informed me of how pleased she was that you had finally found your match."

Sarah blinked and her brows rose in apprehension, "What did you say about us?"

"Did you not want our relationship shared?" His eyes revealed his confusion, "I will tell no one..."

She waved him off, "What's been said can't be taken back. I just.we haven't exactly said we are a couple. We just 'have been' since you first kissed me, and that was just three nights ago." She looked away, her voice going low and sadly, "And last night..."

"You regret it." He said, plainly.

"No!" Sarah placed an urgent hand to his arm, the quick action causing her head to spin, "No, I don't regret it, just the timing."

"When would have been more appropriate?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, "Just, when we knew each other better. I don't even know your favorite food."

"Macaroni and Cheese." He smiled, "What else would you know of me?"

Sarah stared at him, almost looking through him. Her mind was trying to think of how 'right' it was for his favorite food to be the same as his son's, but the buzzing beginning in her ears distracted her thoughts. She blinked and moved her head a different angle, and the noise died to a hum. Her eyes focused on his and she rethought his question. There were only two important things that, at the moment, were all she needed to know.

"Do you love Brendon?"

"As my own." Jareth nodded, "I do love him."

Her heart wanted to break, "Do you love me?"

"Sarah, don't you already know?" He felt his hand glide into her hair and he watched as the strands refused to move, caught in the French twist as they were, unmoving. His eyes met hers again, which were still just staring at him, unmoving. He didn't see any telling emotion that would indicate how Sarah felt. She kept her emotions at a distance, even from her physical actions. Her actions would say that was highly attracted to him, but nothing she said revealed what he needed to know. And here she was, asking him if he loved her. She didn't know? He was the only man she had ever touched, and she didn't associate that with love? Was she such a wanton that she was too far needy to care if love was involved? He had comforted her, held her, never said a foul word to her, and she didn't know if he loved her? "No. I suppose you don'tif my words, my actions mean nothing to you. And apparently giving myself to you meant nothing either."

Sarah was dumbstruck as he stormed off. She had watched his eyes contemplate what she had asked him, seeing them darken with his thoughts. He was angry, and she wanted to focus on what he had said the reason was-- she remembered it had to do with them having sex--but the buzzing in her head could not be ignored. She turned to go after him, but the room spin with her and kept on spinning a moment. She reached out her hand and grasped the edge of a table to steady herself. He associated sex with love? Everyone knows you aren't supposed to do that unless you're ready for a commitment. 'But you are committed' she thought, her eyes looking down at her ring, seeing it double as her eyes crossed. 'Boy, one glass of wine has never done this before.'

Sarah spotted Donna and walked over to her, managing to do it in straight line despite feeling like she should topple over, "Don, did you see where Jareth went?"

"Yeah, hun, I did. He went out on the back porch, without a coat no less."

"Thanks." Donna tried to say something else, but Sarah could hear the disapproving tone to her voice and waved her off.

Sarah had a bit of difficulty getting her eyes to focus on the latch to the back door, but she figured it out and stepped out into the cold.

* * *

The moment Linda rushed out into the black hallway she knew something wasn't right. There was a light coming from Sarah's room, an unearthly blue light that emanated in waves of brightness. Linda poked her head in the boy's room, calling out their names unsurely, but the strange light was bright enough to show her their room was unoccupied. Heart thudding in her chest, she proceeded to find the origin of the light, hoping that the boys would be found there. 

Once she reached the opening to Sarah's room, she easily found the source of the light, which also lit the room enough to show the boys weren't there either. The vanity mirror was glowing, and Linda thought it almost like a television, since the room being reflected certainly didn't resemble Sarah's in any way. A film she had been in once, something to do with Russian royalty, had lavish furniture and other finery such as the room that she was viewing. She neared the mirror, wondering if it was like Alice's looking glass, thinking that perhaps the boys had been curious and crawled into the other side--but a hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her advance and freezing her beating heart.

"Sarah."

Linda didn't recognize the woman's voice, "Sarah isn't here."

The woman pulled on Linda's arm, harshly forcing her to face her, "No, you aren't Sarah, though you look much like her. Who are you?"

Linda caught the platinum hair and refection of this woman's bright blue eyes in the shimmering light of the mirror, and the fury behind them warned that being truthful was of utmost importance, "I am Sarah's mother."

"I see," She released Linda's arm, yet remained in place, voice urgent, "Then where is the Goblin Queen?"

Everything clicked in Linda's mind at hearing the title given her daughter. Her eyes dared to glance at the mirror, registering that magic was involved and it must be a portal to the Underground. Why was this woman asking for Sarah? Shouldn't she be looking for Jareth? "Don't you mean Goblin King? He's not here."

"You speak of Jareth?"

"Yeah, unless someone else is the Goblin King?"

"Interesting. Then he is alive." The woman turned her back on Linda, who could tell, even in the shadows, that this woman had the air of a goddess; a goddess with dangerous power. She turned abruptly back towards Linda, "I am confused. When she was in our presence, magic was certainly surrounding her, but if Jareth is not dead. Does your daughter have magic?"

"I don't know."

She squinted at Linda, as though looking for something in her eyes, "I believe you. There isn't a trace of magic within you, so how could you possibly recognize it?" She answered nonchalantly, "Well, if Jareth is still alive, then there are but two explanations as to how we felt the magic we seek in Sarah. Either he has been hiding from us all this time and merely using Sarah as a pawn to draw our attention away from himself, or he has taken her as a lover." Linda opened her mouth to say something, but the woman pressed on, "Who holds the magic is not my concern. The only significance is that one way or another, the one with the magic WILL return and the Labyrinth will be controlled again." The mirror flickered for a moment, causing the woman's eyes to dart towards it, her breath seemingly catching in her throat. She stepped closer to Linda once more, barking. "Tell me where they are."

"I don't know."

"You're lying." The closer she got to Linda, the more the actress could feel the air tingle with an unnatural electricity, as though the woman's emotions controlled the air, "Are they together? Are they lovers?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Linda stated, her mind catching up with her that this woman was dangerous and had no right to be asking about her daughter's private affairs.

"Indulge me. I have met Sarah and know she has a son. I want to understand how the Goblin King chose to bind himself with a touched woman, and a human no less."

"What does it matter?"

"Because," The tone of her voice showing her conclusion should have been obvious, "I need to know if my ransom bargain is going to work."

"Ransom?" Linda's eyes widened as she finally realized why she had heard the boys screaming, "What have you done with my grandson?"

"Ah, the boys. Yes, well, I had hoped to lure Sarah into returning so that we may retrieve the magic we thought she held. But since we don't know if Jareth ever lost his magic and if he has no attachment to either child, we may have to find other means for the magic to return. So," She stepped into Linda, placing a strong hand dangerously over Linda's trachea, "I ask you again, are the Goblin King and your daughter lovers?" All Linda could do was nod, "Good. And is he attached to her son?"

Linda's mind panicked, knowing that as soon as she said 'yes' this woman would disappear, and she didn't know if either Jareth or Sarah had any magic whatsoever. Linda was certain that Jareth would have never willingly placed himself in his currant position, so she believed him when he said he was powerless; but Sarah--she had no idea. Trying to think of a way to stall the woman and get more details about what was going on, she said, "Why don't you ask him yourself when he gets here?"

"Oh, but I'm afraid I don't know when that might be, and I must return before my time runs out." She ran her thumb harder into Linda's throat, causing Linda to gag, "Now, your grandson...?"

Linda could barely get any sound out, rasping, "Yes, okay? Jareth loves him."

"That wasn't so hard." She smiled sweetly, releasing Linda and moving towards the mirror. "You could have said that all along. I do so loath touching humans. Such a revolting creature, no wonder your own daughter had you doing servant's work, watching her child."

Linda stared in disbelief at having been talked of as if she was a piece of trash. "Just who do you think you." But her retort was cut short as the woman tossed something at her. Linda barely was able to catch the object, as it hit her solidly in her chest. She rubbed the spot with one hand, sure a bruise would appear in the morning, but with her other hand, she held the object up to her eyes; a crystal.

"Give that to Jareth. Tell him the Labyrinth's run loose long enough and it's time for him to stop playing games. If it is not under obvious control in 13 days, the children will perish." The woman moved to enter the mirror.

"Why do you need both boys?" Linda shot out, trying to find a way to prevent her from leaving. "Only one of them is Sarah's son."

She smiled, "We wouldn't want him to be alone without a companion, especially if these are going to be his last days."

"Why do you need them at all? Couldn't you have just asked?"

"We already have, and it's gotten us no where." With a touch of her hand, the woman was suddenly on the other side of the mirror, "If the Labyrinth does not change, they will breathe their last in 13 days."

With a wave of the woman's hand, the mirror returned to it's normal reflecting state, and the lights to the house returned. Linda's panic stricken mind suddenly went blank.

* * *

Sarah went out to Jareth, no coat on, expecting him to come to her as soon as she called. But he didn't move, making her only choice to go out to him. She tried to step in the footprints he had already made in the snow so that her heeled shoes remain dry. They led her straight to where he sat in a patio chair, apparently uncaring that it was still covered in snow. Sarah stood beside the chair, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence; the only sign he knew she was there was a heavy sigh. 

"There is so much I do not understand." She heard him whisper faintly, then clearly he stated, "The moon is in shadow."

Sarah nodded and looked up at the crescent moon, understanding that he wouldn't know the phases of the moon. "It's smiling like the Cheshire Cat tonight. But sometime next week, it will be full again."

He nodded slowly in contemplation though kept his eyes on the glowing moon.

Sarah's heart thudded in anticipation as she decided she was willing to let everything out in the open, especially if he already knew she knew, as her mother stated. She took a steadying breath, then asked, "Does the night sky look different in the.where you're from?"

Jareth looked up at her and allowed their eyes to meet, slightly shrugging. "Not much. There are more stars, and the moon never changes."

"Never?"

He shook his head but turned away, "I do not wish to talk about my home."

Sarah squatted down, even in her skirt, so that she could be eye level with him. She placed urgent hands on his resting arm, "But I want to know. There is so much I want to learn from you." 'Oh god,' her mind panicked, 'what if I'm wrong about him?' Then hesitantly she added, "I've never been to England."

Jareth stood up at this and took a few harsh strides away, "You know very well we are not speaking of England."

Sarah stood, eyes downcast. "No, we are talking about your home, your kingdom."

Jareth slumped his shoulders at the hurt and confusion in her voice as she finally revealed she knew. "I have no kingdom. I have absolutely nothing."

Sarah looked at his shadowed form; his back still turned from her. Fear struck her heart as she voiced her thoughts, "Is it true, do I really have all that you've lost?"

He turned slowly to her, eyes bitter, "You tell me."

"I can't. I don't know, and the only reason I DO know is because others have told me I have it." Her head was throbbing, and every word she shouted made her ears ring. She sat down in the chair Jareth had just left, her head hurting too much to notice the cold snow wetting her skirt. She put her fingers to her temples and rubbed. She had been talking about something.

Jareth lost some of the heat in his cold eyes, seeing her in distress, "Sarah?"

"I don't have magic," She burst out, the sound of his voice triggering her mind to remember what they had been talking about. She was feeling very tired, and she let her back slip down to rest fully on the chair. Her words were hazy as she spoke, "I can't go and rule the Labyrinth like they're wanting me to, and I don't even know how."

"Sarah! Sarah, you've got to go home now!"

Sarah jumped up quickly at the urgent sound in Donna's voice, nearly falling over as her head spun with the fast movement. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's your mom. She said something terrible has happened."

Sarah started running, but her feet moved below her as though she was drunk, and it wasn't just because she was trying to run in heals. Two glasses of wine should not have had this effect, but she didn't have time to think of her condition. Tears formed in her eyes even without knowing what exactly was wrong, but she felt that something had to be terribly wrong; why else would her mother be calling. But for all she knew, it might not be serious at all. Linda could be panicking about burning popcorn in the microwave.

Sarah reached Donna, expecting to take the phone from her, but she was empty handed. "She didn't want to talk to me?"

Donna shook her head, worry flowing from her voice, "She was terrified and hung up before I could get exactly what had happened out of her. Something about Brendon."

Sarah placed a hand to her spinning head, but she forced herself to move forward, "I have to go home."

Rushing into the house passed Donna, Sarah frantically went in search of her purse and car keys. She remembered Thomas had taken everything at the door when they came in, but being so nervous with worry and partially incapacitated for some reason, her blood pounded in her ears and everything was spinning again.

"Donna!" Sarah called out her friend's name, needing someone to catch her if she fell.

"I'm right here, Sarah." Donna said, then gasped as Sarah grabbed her arm with both hands as she lost her balance.

Sarah's eyes crossed and she saw four of Donna's brown eyes. Weaving on her feet, Sarah moaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Tom!" Donna shouted over the crowd to her husband. He came quickly and she handed Sarah over to him, "She needs the bathroom quick. I'm going to go find her date."

"But Don...?"

"Thomas, I swear, don't argue with me." Donna said, closing her eyes with impatience and holding out one hand, "Somethin' is wrong with her son and she needs to get home."

Her husband's eyes raised in understanding and he led Sarah on.

Donna didn't have to search far for Jareth. He was standing right behind her. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I think she's drunk, but I've never seen her this way before." Donna said with concern, but she moved into the next room, motioning for him to follow, "Let's get your things so you can drive her home."

"I cannot operate a car, nor do I know how to find her home. We will need assistance."

"That won't be a problem." Donna said calmly, leading him to follow her upstairs to where the things had been taken.

Tension was rising in Jareth's mind. Things were moving very quickly and he hardly knew what was going on, "What did Linda say was wrong with my son?"

"She didn't. She just..." Donna stopped in the middle of the stairs and looked over her shoulder to him, eyes wide, "Did you just say _your_ son?"

"I do not believe we have time to waste discussing Brendon's conception. And if we did, I would wish Sarah to be present."

"Fine." Donna started back up the stairs, grumbling under her breath, "It's your decision. I just wish Sarah would have said something about it."

Back downstairs, Thomas had laid Sarah down on the couch after she successfully removed all undigested contents of her stomach. She lay with her eyes closed and her arm over her eyes, blocking out the glaring lights from the nearby Christmas tree. She wanted mufflers to block out the softly playing Christmas tunes, which to her sounded like a freight train. She hadn't been laying long before she felt strong arms scoop under her shoulders, lifting her off the couch to walk with them. She felt so terrible, she didn't feel like complaining that she felt too tired to move. Her legs heavy, wriggling like jelly, were made to walk up stairs, but eventually the floor became level under her feet again, and that's when all movement stopped and the shouting began. She heard the words, but little registered. All she felt next was her body taken into another's arms, as though she were a baby. Scrunching her eyes closed, she tucked her head into their neck, relaxing somewhat when she smelt Jareth's musty cologne, borrowed from her uncle. His voice drummed softly against her ear, but she was too disoriented to understand what he was saying. Donna was there too, and she was shouting.

"Jerome, what the hell were you going to do to her!" Donna shouted, pushing the man out into the hall.

"Hey," Jerome placed his hands inside his pockets, backing up against the table in the hall way, "She was totally out of it. I didn't think she drank that much."

Jareth remained in the room with Sarah in his arms. He understood little that had just happened in the last thirty seconds accept Donna's anger and Sarah's incapacitated state. He cared less about what the woman might have to say to the man who had lead Sarah upstairs; Right now, all Jareth cared about was Sarah. He sat on the edge of the bed with her, wanting to examine first hand what might be wrong. She moaned when he tried to lift her head from his shoulder and she had enough strength to wrap her arms tightly around him, so he left her there. All he could do was give her soothing words as her companion started to make a scene in the hall.

"What did you do to her?" Donna insisted.

Jerome slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets, lingering on the table behind him a moment before taking a step towards Donna, hands raised as though he had nothing to hide, "I was just trying to be a nice guy and get her to a place she could rest."

"Yeah, I bet you were." Donna said, then shouted down the stairs, "Tom, call the cops."

"Cops? What are you...!"

Donna shoved against him, "Lily told us what she remembered from Thanksgiving. Said that she woke up, feeling violated but not remembering anything. Did you think you could get away with it again?" She shoved him again, knocking him against the table. Something promptly fell off of it; a container, one that would hold camera film. Donna swooped down to pick it up before Jerome could stop her. He made a move to attack her, but quickly changed his mind as Tom bounded up the stairs, a phone attached to his head.

Tom, out of breath, started, "Why am I on the phone with the police?"

Anyone around could hear the contents of the container rattling inside, and Donna emptied them onto her hand. There were three tiny pills, no larger than an aspirin, each with the tiny word "Roche" stamped on them. Donna ignored her husband, holding out her hand in front of Jerome's nose, "What is this? Roche? What does that mean?"

"Roche?" Tom's voice showed his understanding, "That's a 'date-rape' drug."

"He's given it to Sarah. Will it hurt her? Does she need a hospital?" Donna's eyes went wide with fear, "Someone answer me!"

"No," Jerome spoke, "She should be fine when she wakes up."

"When will that be?" Donna asked.

He shrugged, "Give or take eight hours."

Donna stepped forward and slapped him with all her might, "Damn you. Sarah's needed for an emergency at her home. How is she...? What is she...?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jerome shouted.

Tom wasn't the only one who grabbed Jerome. Other men from the crowed moved forward and took the pervert under citizen's arrest, pushing him into the upstairs bathroom where there was no way for him to escape, not even a window.

Donna rushed back into the bedroom, grabbing Sarah's bag, muttering to herself. "I don't know what's wrong with this world. These things only happen in stories." She then looked at Jareth, "I mean, how often do you actually catch the rapist in the act?"

"That man was going to..." Jareth didn't even finish, instead placed Sarah on the bed and rose to avenge her.

"Hey, it's out of your hands," Donna said, pushing him back on the bed, "She isn't the only one he's tried this on. They all need justice. Let the authorities have him." Donna proceeded to grab Sarah's arms and worked them into the coat sleeves, "Were you telling the truth back there? Is Brendon really your son?"

Jareth nodded, but knew this woman deserved an explanation for having stopped that bastard, "She and I met in her youth, of which Brendon was a result. I went away, and now that I have returned, I am trying to rekindle our relationship."

Donna finished pulling Sarah's other arm through the second coat sleeve, then motioned for Jareth to lift her again, "Well, you've done a good job making her fall in love with you again. I'm sorry this happened."

"You needn't take the blame. I have learned this world is cruel, even when one attempts to make the best of it."

Donna gave a strained laugh, "Tell me about it. I think my Christmas party is officially ruined. Cops are coming, some people are drunk out of their wits, but now Ms. Movie Star has given me a reason to leave this all behind a while. I hope she was panicked over nothing. But she really sounded frightened."


	19. Journey Through the Looking Glass

AN: Life, the wonderful thing that it is, has been, well, Wonderful. No complications what so ever (minus not having a man in my life). You'd think I would be able to write faster when life is easy, but I guess I need tension for my brain to work. Thus, this chapter was again long in the making. For those of you who requested "Haunted" to be continued, you may just get your wish; it's been outlined, but no promises just yet. I'd like to complete this story before starting something new. 

Thanks again to my beta's Angie and StormChild. Angie made sure the cheesiness was to a bare minimum, and StormChild; I cannot say how awesome her 'eye' is. She smoothes out all the kinks. They both certainly helped me out of a few fixes with this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 19: Journey Through the Looking Glass

Linda waited in the living room, staring at the clear orb in her hands. She felt like she needed to do something, but had no idea of what could be done. She was supposed to protect her grandson and Toby, the boy that would have her be his mother. Guilt plagued her, although she knew with all certainty that this had been beyond her control to prevent.

Merlin barked at the front door, and as soon as the door opened, Linda rushed forward, ready to explain all she could, except it wasn't who she expected.

Robert patted Merlin on the head as he shut the door behind him, "Sarah's car isn't in the driveway. Must mean she's letting herself have fun for once." He neared the closet, taking off his coat. "Has she called?"

Linda slowly shook her head. She couldn't speak, her throat too tight with worry to let any sound escape.

"Good." Robert said, shoving his coat inside the closet, "I think dating will do her good, and Jareth is good to Brendon. That's important."

When Linda didn't make any reaction of her own, Robert looked around the living room, then tilted his head as though listening for something, "Are the boys in bed already?"

Linda only nodded. How on Earth could she explain to him that a woman from another world had kidnapped his son and grandson to force his daughter to retrieve them and use her so-called magic to fix a maze that moved of its own accord? How could she explain that magic was real and not everything was just a story?

"I'm surprised you got them to go to bed before nine. Did Brendon give you a hard time with his pills?" When she shook her head again, he answered, "Good. They both needed a good rest after the long weekend. Well, I'm off to bed."

Linda held her breath, waiting for Robert to shout that the boys were missing, but all she heard was the click of his bedroom door as it shut. That was just like him, to take things at face value and trust people's word. He was so gullible and stupid not to think of things like checking on his own son before taking care of himself.

Moment's later, Merlin was barking at the front door again, and movement could be heard on the front porch. Linda assumed Sarah had at last arrived, until the person started to frantically knock. Knowing it couldn't be Sarah, for she had her own key, Linda cautiously went to the front door and looked through the peephole. The sight she saw explained why the person knocked so urgently; Sarah was out cold in the Goblin King's arms.

Linda flung open the door, "What happened!"

"Date Rape drug." Came the reply of a black woman, who followed Jareth into the house. "A guy we work with tried to..."

"What!" Linda said, knowing all to well what could have happened, "Should we take her to the hospital!"

"No. We just have to wait for her to wake up." The woman looked at Linda, but after a moment she caught herself staring then smiled slightly. She then shyly averted her eyes from Linda's and moved further into the living room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Donna, a friend of Sarah's. I, I'm a fan."

Linda bit back a curt 'that's nice' and refrained from saying anything. Instead, she focused her attention on her daughter as Jareth lay Sarah down on the couch. She watched as he kneeled beside her, carefully placing Sarah's hands over her heart before shooing a curious Merlin away. Looking over her daughter's unmoving form, panic started to seep into Linda's chest. If Sarah was out, then that meant that the Goblin King was only person who would understand anything Linda was about to say.

Turning to Donna, Linda said, "You were the one who had that party tonight, aren't you?" At the woman's nod, Linda placed her hand on her shoulder, to usher her out of the house, "Well, we mustn't keep you from your other guests. Thank you for bringing them home." And before Donna could utter a word, Linda shut the front door on her.

Donna pounded on the door, causing Merlin to bark loudly again, adding more tension to Linda's stressed mind. After roughly shoving Merlin out of the foyer, Linda yelled out a few choice words through the door to get Donna to leave. Sarah's friend had no choice but to go home and wonder what the hell was going on.

Jareth had pulled his worried eyes away from Sarah to see why Linda was forcing Sarah's friend out of the house. Now he glared at Linda for mistreating Donna with no explanation. But what his mother-in-law did next made his blood run cold.

Linda practically ran to Jareth, kneeling on the floor beside him and holding out the crystal, "The boys were taken. She wants you and Sarah to go back to the Labyrinth and fix it or she will kill them."

With wonder, Jareth stared down at the clear orb she held, having expected to never see one again. He ached to touch it, but when she let it drop into his outstretched hand, all he felt was cold glass. He should have expected as much. The distraction of the crystal's magic gone, Jareth played back Linda's words in his headand his eyes widened in comprehension, "Who was it that took them?"

"She was a blonde. She didn't give her name." Linda croaked, as though it should be obvious that she shouldn't remember details. "She took the boys! If the Labyrinth isn't under control in 13 days, she'll kill them!"

Jareth's anger led his first instinct, to retaliate and find the bitch that stole his son and mutilate her painfully. His second instinct was to wade through the confusion rationally and figure out who had kidnapped the boys. Then reality set in. How could he even get to the Labyrinth and pay the ransom when he had no magic to get him there?

"Linda, what are you shouting about down here?" Robert asked, coming down stairs, "You aren't practicing for a part, are you? You'll wake the boys."

"Robert, go back to bed." Linda growled.

"Jareth, when did you get here...Sarah?" Robert rushed into the living room, standing over them all, noticing their worried faces for the first time, "What's going on?"

Linda got up off the ground, "Go away. Stay out of it, like you always do. We'll take care of it."

"Take care of what? What's wrong with Sarah?"

"She's been drugged." Jareth answered lowly.

"No!" Linda said, whirling towards him, "He doesn't need to get involved."

"Drugged! We've got to take her to the hospital!" Robert headed back to the stairs, "I'll wake the boys. They'll want to go with her."

"NO!" Linda shouted, running after him. But she stopped at the bottom of the stairs, knowing it was too late. She turned hatefully back to Jareth, "Why did you have to say anything?"

"Toby? Brendon? Boy's where are you?" Robert could be heard going through all the upstairs rooms. Moments later, he rushed back down, voice confused and shaking, "I can't find them...but I found this in their room."

In his hand, Robert held a gold chain, a green stone pendant dripping with a dark liquid. "This is blood." He stammered. "One of the boys must have cut themselves.but where did they find this?"

All were silent as they tried to think of what the object could be; then out of the silence came a harsh whisper as though a curse, "Carere"

Linda turned to Jareth when he snarled the word, "You know what it is?"

"A Carere stone. It tells you if a loved one is still alive. As long as their hearts beat, it will remain emerald."

Linda snatched the chain from Robert's hand and shuddered to find that it was in fact covered with blood, the boy's blood. "My god, what's happened to them?"

"Linda, where are Toby and Brendon?" Robert forced her to face him, but she refused to speak, "Why won't you tell me anything!"

Jareth could care less at the reasons Linda did not want her ex-husband involved; it was his son who was kidnapped. Robert had every right to know. "They have been taken, but that stone indicates that they will come to no harm, as long as the terms for ransom are paid."

"Kidnapped?" Robert said in disbelief, "What do they want? We don't have money."

"They don't want money," Linda started, then changed her mind, still not wanting him involved, "Look, Jareth will handle it."

"No, we need to call the police," Standing on shaky knees, Robert edged towards the telephone. He had never felt more rage in his life than when Linda rushed ahead of him and pulled the phone from the line. "What do you think you are doing! The boys are in danger."

"The police can do nothing! Okay! We have to do this on our own." Linda shouted.

"What do we have to do!"

"Sarah and I have to return." Jareth answered calmly, rising to face them both, "And we have to think of how it can be done."

"One of you had better explain what is happening before I..."

"For Christ's sake, Robert. Fine. Sit down." Linda shoved on his shoulder, pushing him to the nearest seat. "You're in for a rude awakening."

* * *

Gelyna sneered in triumph as she gazed on the trembling twosome before her. She'd show her mother and the rest of the council she would do anything necessary to insure the stability of the Underground, even put her own life in danger. She shuddered at thinking she could have been trapped in that hideous world had the magic to hold the link open not been strong. But it was strong and her mission was a success. Now, all she could do was wait for the Goblin King and his whore to return to know if her effort was well worth it. Either way, it wouldn't be her loss; these weren't her children, so their lives would be no loss and she did not have to waste her own magic to retrieve them.

These two little ones were brave, she'd give them that. They'd hardly whimpered when she cut their palms for their blood, and neither had yet to voice so much as a whimper, though their eyes shed tears. And the older of the two showed a mix of anger with his fear. He had been feisty and defensive, nearly attacking her when she went to cut the hand of the smaller one. The little one, on the other hand, showed more confusion than anything; his teary eyes scanned the room, trying to understand his surroundings as if he'd never seen its like. It would be important to know which one was actually the son of Sarah, the one for which the Goblin King held affections. But they looked so much a like; she had no way of knowing.

"My lady?"

Gelyna tore her eyes from the boys to acknowledge her manservant as he entered her chamber, "Yes, Yanic."

He bowed, then inclined his narrow nose towards the frightened pair, "There are two of them."

"Yes, and?"

"We did not expect to care for two. We prepared a nursery for only one."

"Then they will have to share." Gelyna answered, as though it was the obvious answer.

"Yes, my lady."

When Yanic moved to shuffle the boys ahead of him, Toby quickly moved out of his reach and pulled Brendon with him. It wasn't that this man was scary himself; Toby quite thought he looked like a nice old man. But he was trying to make them go somewhere else, and Toby didn't even know where they were to begin with. He wouldn't move until he got some answers.

"Where are we going?"

"Why, to your room, dear." Gelyna cooed.

"This isn't my house, so my room can't be here." Toby answered, almost smart-alecky in tone.

"You have a new room now, one that you might well be spending your last days in. So if you value your life, you will go and you will like it."

Toby wasn't too young to recognize her threat despite the honey tone in her voice, so he refrained from making any smart remarks. But he had to know what was happening, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I am Gelyna, daughter of the High Empress...and there are many things I want," She smiled cruelly, "But all you need to know is that you have been brought here to insure your mother's return."

"I don't have a mother." Toby said.

"Well, then, that solves the one problem," She laughed, nearing Toby and scuffling his hair. "I don't need the both of you, but I suppose I'll keep you around to keep the little one company."

Toby moved in front of Brendon protectively. "What do you want with him?"

"He is the bait to make his mother and the Goblin King fix a long neglected problem."

Toby knew he had heard the Goblin King's title before, a story his sister had told at Thanksgiving a few years earlier, but no other recollection of who the Goblin King might be, "What do you want with my sister?"

"Sister? Even better. Two for the price of one," Gelyna smiled to herself, then again cooed her response, "Well, dear..." Then she thought better on it. If she was going to kill them in thirteen days, might as well not have them worrying about it until they needed to, "I tell you what; I promise you will know exactly what I need of your sister in thirteen days. Now, you both be good little boys and do everything Yanic tells you--If you know what's good for you." She added maliciously.

Toby's shoulders slumped as he realized he had no choice but to do as this stranger said. Brendon grabbed his arm when the servant shoved them to move forward. Toby didn't know anything to say to comfort Breni: he was just as scared. But he had to be strong for Brendon. They were all each other had in this place.

* * *

Linda stared into the crystal she held as she listened to Jareth explain everything to her ex-husband. She thought Robert took well to all Jareth told him of the Labyrinth and what was expected of him as Goblin King. Many things she wished he would have left out, especially the part where she was the reason Sarah knew of the Labyrinth in the first place, having wished her away. Robert whispered choice words towards her under his breath but didn't impede Jareth's story. Wide eyed, Robert remained silent at hearing that Sarah had done the same thing to her brother, but unlike her mother, she finished her task.

But then Robert had to go and ask why they were after Sarah if Jareth's magic was what they wanted. Jareth confessed he had no knowledge of how Sarah might have the magic, but that as she did, her presence in the Labyrinth was required.

"And that is why if we do not act immediately, our sons may be lost to us forever." Jareth started pacing the room, "It took me months to get the Labyrinth to obey me, and to teach Sarah to do it."

Robert stood in front of Jareth, stopping him with a hard hand, looking him firmly in the eyes, "Say that one more time."

"I'll have to teach Sarah.."

"No, try before that. You said 'our sons.' Why?"

Linda watched them, waiting for what Jareth would say. Two minutes went by, neither man wavering his stare, and still the king said nothing. She thought it unlike Jareth to deny Brendon; maybe there was some other reason she couldn't think of for him not to tell Robert what everyone else knew.

"Be...because he loves Brendon as if he were his own son." She tried to answer for him.

Jareth blinked, breathed deeply, then swallowed, "Because he is my son."

Quicker than Linda thought was humanly possible; Robert had Jareth on his back. Robert's first punch was wild, but was still enough to leave Jareth with a headache and certainly would leave him with a black eye. Linda would have expected the king to have put up more of a fight, but all Jareth did was block and protect himself. Linda screamed in frustration as she placed the crystal on the end table in the foyer and rushed to force herself between the two of them. It wasn't an easy feat, especially since she didn't want herself to get hit in the process since they were knocking into furniture as well as each other. Once she had them apart, she chided Robert for being so rash and stupid, then proceeded to explain Jareth's amnesia.

"...So how can we blame him for something he can't remember?" She breathed heavily after such a strong speech, "And does it look to you as though Sarah hates him?"

Robert didn't say anything, but his eyes glanced over to his daughter as she lay motionless on the couch. The past two days she had been the happiest he'd seen her in a long time, and all because of this man. It still didn't explain or excuse the 'king's' absence for so long, but what could be done about the past? Moving to the armchair next to the couch, Robert silently sat down. He couldn't, however, stop his eyes from shining some anger on the Goblin King. "No, Sarah doesn't hate him. But if she is being mislead."

"I love your daughter. She is my queen. My wife." Jareth stated.

"What!"

Linda nodded, "It's true, Robert. Sarah married him, before she had Brendon."

Robert couldn't move, couldn't look either of them in the eye. Linda was right; this was a rude awakening.

"I want what is best for Sarah, same as you." Jareth quietly started, "And if what is best for her is a life without me in it, I will accept it when she decides, though I hope she does not." He breathed out, "As for now, my focus is on getting my son, and my brother back. Will you, or will you not help me?"

Robert looked at him a moment, realizing he had referred to Toby as his brother, then slowly slumped into the chair, "What do we do?"

Jareth eased his stance at Robert's agreement, releasing a tense breath, "We'll use the crystal to return."

He turned to Linda for the orb, but she was staring at a spot on the floor, a spot covered in hundreds of specks of broken glass. She whispered two, tiny, horrible words:

"It's gone."

Jareth didn't know what else to say; he was too much in shock. That crystal was the only magic he had ever encountered in this world, and in one careless act it was wasted. "What have you done?"

She stammered, trying to rationalize with herself that it wasn't her fault, "I...I put it on the table to keep it...It must have rolled off when you two..."

Jareth aimlessly took to wandering the floor, trying not to stumble over his own feet, "All is lost."

"What? What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"The crystal was his only link home, stupid," Linda shouted, then shuddered, "They are dead."

"No!" Robert stood quickly, "There has to be...We still have thirteen days, don't we? Can't we just conjure up magic, like in fairytales and books?"

"The book!" Jareth said, as though he was an imbecile for having forgotten it.

Robert looked at him strangely, "What book?"

"The book Sarah and I used that let us into the Labyrinth!" Linda said, "It's up in Sarah's room! All we have to do is wish..."

"No." Jareth stated firmly, "No one need sacrifice another for our return. We only need something of natural magic."

"What would have that?" Robert asked.

"I don't know." Jareth shook his head in frustration, "Damn this magic forsaken world."

"Come on." Linda whined, "There has to be something. A gold lamp, ruby slippers, magic rings.there has to be truth to the stories. Your even being here is proof that magic is real."

"So what are we going to do Linda, call everyone we know, ask if they know of magical trinkets? We'll be a laughing stock." Robert chided, "This is unreal. No one will help us."

"Always so optimistic." Linda retorted, "Then we'll find some Wiccans. Someone has to know someway to put magic in a thing where we can use it."

It surprised Jareth that Linda knew as much as she did about magic of the sort they desired needing corporeal form. He gathered, from what Linda was rambling on about, that magic showed itself though things of value...

"My royal pendant! It should have enough magic to open the gate through the book."

Linda breathed out in relief, "Well, okay. We'll get the book and go."

"I don't have it." Jareth growled.

"Don't have it? Where is..."

"Sold."

"You sold it? We need to get it back." Robert affirmed. "Who did you give it to?"

"I don't know. It was a dubious man with whom Roy is acquainted."

"Let's get a hold of Roy then and stop wasting time," Robert stated, but frowned when he reached the disconnected phone. "Linda, is your cell working?"

* * *

Irene peeked out the living room window, ready to fling open the front door for when her brother arrived. Only on two other occasions had Irene heard Robert sound so panicked when he called her; the first was when Sarah had gone into labor, and the second was when Brendon had to be rushed to the hospital after a collapse. Irene couldn't think of why Robert would want Roy so fervently. She was starting to worry, as well as become increasingly ticked off that she hadn't heard from Roy all day. He knew that he had to take their son out tonight so that she could go last minute Christmas shopping for Joey. Not that Joey seemed to notice since he was playing his video games as usual.

As soon as she saw Robert's car pull into the parking lot, Irene went to the front door with such a rush that it knocked Joey's attention momentarily from his game, "What's goin' on?"

"You're uncle is here...and Linda," There was no mistaking the distain in her voice, but her tone went more alarmed and confused as she spoke on, "And Jareth is carrying Sarah?" She quickly held the door open for them as they hurried in from the cold, "Robert, what's going on? What's wrong with Sarah?"

Robert explained everything from the beginning, with the occasional interruption of corrections by Linda. Joey subconsciously listened to his uncle retell everything he already knew, but in hearing that his cousins had been taken, he promptly shut off all his his game and focused on what was happening.

Jareth cradled Sarah in his arms as he sat with her on the couch. He fought the tension building in his chest as his impatience grew. Talking would get them nowhere, yet he held his tongue, waiting for the full story to be told so that all present had an equal understanding.

But all were not present.

"..the fight, the crystal was broken, so now we need..."

Jareth didn't care if he cut Linda off at a most crucial point, "Roy is not here, where is he?"

"I...I don't know. I haven't seen him all day, and his cell phone is off." Irene stammered.

"Then how do we find him?" Jareth snapped.

Irene narrowed her eyes at him for being rude, "He lives here, so I suppose you'll just have to wait for him to come home."

He returned an equally harsh glare, though the squinting made his bruised eye ache, "We don't have time to wait."

"Why?" Irene looked to her brother, "What's going on?"

"That's what I was just about to tell you." Linda started again, pulling the leather bound book out of her purse and setting the object on her lap, "With the crystal broken, Jareth thinks the way to get Underground is with Sarah's book."

"But Roy told me it didn't work when Jareth tried before." Irene gazed at the book in confusion.

"Jareth thinks his pendant has enough magic to open the gate within the book, so that no one has to be wished away." Linda said.

"And apparently Roy sold it so Jareth could have new things. We need to buy it back." Robert continued, "Do you know who Roy sells things to?"

"Hell, it could be a dozen guys he knows, or a pawn shop..."

"It was a store." Jareth clarified.

"Still, I wouldn't know which one without asking Roy." Irene said, "And even if we could find out, it's nearly midnight. It wouldn't be open this late, and with the holiday, who knows if it will be open tomorrow?"

Robert nodded, "Then we have no choice but to wait."

So they waited. Irene sent Joey up to bed and was surprised when he didn't protest; she didn't know he pulled his pillow and blanket to the top of stairs so he could listen, camping out where they couldn't see him. It was nearly two o'clock when Irene caught herself nodding off, and she noticed that Linda was doing the same as she sat Indian style on the floor. Irene suggested that she could go up to the master bedroom and rest; Linda didn't object. Irene then adjusted her own position in the easy chair, glancing at her brother as she did so. He sat rigidly on his end of the couch, obviously not wanting to get any closer to Jareth as needed. Irene sighed. Her brother clearly had to be in more shock than she had been at learning of the Goblin King; hopefully he would learn to forgive as the rest of them had.

Robert refused to leave his daughter's side, even though she was being held by someone else, one who also wanted to protect her. It added to his anger to have learned that even his own sister and nephew had known of this Goblin King; how had he been the last to know? And that no one else seemed to hold ill feelings towards Jareth, even if the man might not remember what he had done, disturbed him. Why should amnesia prevent a man from being punished if it was he who had committed the crime? With hard eyes, he glanced at the Goblin King, but again, Jareth's composure as he held Sarah eased Robert's heart. The king was dosing, his head falling slightly to the side as he gave into exhaustion. His arms were still firm in holding Sarah; one arm cradled her head while the other was secured at her waist as one long-fingered hand held hers, fingers laced. Jareth was so careful with her.

Robert shook his head to himself; hadn't he been the one before to say what a good match this man would be for his daughter? He only wished Sarah was conscious to ease his worries and tell him that she too forgave Jareth for the past. Something in him refused to let him think that she had. Just because she had allowed Jareth to be around her didn't mean she wasn't trying to still figure things out for herself. But in the mean time, Robert would try to stay civil until the king showed him a reason not to.

At twelve past two, everyone within ear distance of the front door moved to acute attention as they heard the lock turning. Jareth detached himself from Sarah, sliding carefully from beneath her and leaving her on the couch. He wordlessly approached Roy as he entered the apartment. He was sure if he opened his mouth, foul words would spill out and that would help nothing but increase everyone's apprehension.

Roy wobbled a little as he noticed people other than his wife were in his house. He raised his hand up and waved, "Hey everybody."

Irene furiously yanked her husband fully into the living room and yanked at his coat, "Roy Eliot Carlson." As she tried to yank off his coat, she smelt his breath, "You've been drinking."

"Yeah, so? It's not a crime." He slurred, wiggling his arms so the coat would slide off for her. He saw Jareth standing very near him, and very irritated. "What's you're problem."

"I need my pendant. Whom was it sold to?"

Roy moved his hand protectively to his chest, "What do you want it for?"

"Toby and Breni have been taken," Irene answered, trying to speak easy words her husband would understand in his groggy state, "We need it to get them back."

"But look at what it did," Roy smiled, pulling a large wad of bills from his pocket, making Irene's eyes pop out.

"Where did you get that cash?" She demanded, "You've been gone all day! You didn't rob anyone, did you?"

Roy swayed in his laughter, "Nah, I just bet Bill and Doug I'd win a game of poker, and then Clay got wind of the game and all the boys got together. I never win at poker, but this time I did and they wanted to beat me but they couldn't win against my luck charm."

"You're telling me you spent all day playing poker? And you won this much?"

"Yep," Roy answered proudly. "Never had such good luck."

"We needed you." She could have strangled him, but kept her arms at her sides, "Why didn't you have the cell on?"

"I did, but it don't work around magic."

Irene's eyes narrowed in speculation, "What magic?"

Roy's expression went firm as he clutched at his chest, "I won't give it back."

Quicker than Roy could react, Irene reached her hand into the top of his shirt and pulled out the pendant on its gold chain, "Thank God, you have it!"

Roy took it back from her, "No. They won't have it. She lied."

"What? Who lied?"

Roy took staggering steps to the kitchen, mumbling, "She knew, she just played like she didn't."

"Roy, you're not making sense. Who lied about what?"

"Sarah knew, had us hating him." He swerved around to face them again, holding the chain loosely in his hand as it hung from his neck, "A present my ass." He moved back to the kitchen, mumbling slurred words.

Jareth moved to seize Roy and retrieve his belonging, but Irene held him back, whispering, "He can get touchy when he's drunk. You've already been bruised tonight," She nodded to his blackened eye, "Better to not injure yourself more." Satisfied that Jareth would stay put, Irene followed her husband, "Roy, did you not hear me? The boys have been kidnapped. We need the pendant so Sarah."

"No. She lied." He hissed again.

"About what?"

"Knowing Jareth." Roy moved away from her, going for the fridge, "She's the one who had me go get this."

Irene didn't understand, but she pressed on, "That may be, but do you want Brendon and Toby to be hurt? Because that's what will happen if Jareth doesn't get it back."

"No." Roy paused just as he was going to open the fridge door, then took the chain from around his neck, "It's not their fault. They don't need to pay for her sin."

Irene rolled her eyes, "Roy, we've gone over this already. They're married."

"Just take it." He tossed it at her feet and focused on finding something to eat.

Irene walked solemnly to Jareth, placing the gold in his hands, "Well, there you have it. What now?"

"The largest mirror is in your bedroom, is it not?" Jareth asked.

A moment later they were headed upstairs, Jareth in lead. He nearly fell to the ground as he was tripped by the body of a very startled Joey, who had fallen asleep as he had camped to eavesdrop. Jareth paused to make sure he hadn't injured the boy, but seeing as he was fine, the king went on.

Linda jerked awake when the light to the bedroom was turned on. When her eyes focused, she saw Robert, Irene and Joey standing behind Jareth as he stared at the mirror hanging on the back of the closet door. Linda immediately jumped up to see what was going on, and at seeing the chunk of gold along with the book in Jareth's hands she understood what was happening.

"Why didn't you bring Sarah?" Linda asked when she noticed her daughter, the one who needed to fix the Labyrinth, wasn't with them, "Shouldn't she be here to go through?"

Jareth was at the end of his patience, yet he tried to sound civil with his answer, "We do not yet know if this will even work."

"Well, get started then." Robert growled.

Jareth closed his eyes and breathed deep, "It would help if I were not so crowded."

"Oh, sorry." Irene said, moving back to sit on her bed, Linda, Joey, and Robert following suit.

Now comfortably distanced, Jareth focused his attention on the two articles in his hands. Both held magic, and their magics would have to join long enough for the gate to be opened; yet each held its own brand of magic. The pendant was of natural magic, it's metal having been forged in the Underground, but the book was of uncommon magic, of human magic saturated by a spell. He had spent his childhood learning how to conjoin the magic in natural elements with that inherent within himself, and only in his later years had he begun to understand spell casting. But he knew of no spell that would work now. He'd glanced through the book on the drive over, to no avail, as the pages gave no hint to what might be said besides a direct wish.

"Nothing's happening." Joey whispered.

"Would you like to be wished away? Then something would certainly happen." Jareth hissed, looking at Joey through the reflection of the mirror.

"Jareth, Joey is right. You've just been standing there, doing nothing." Linda started, "What's the hold up? Huh?"

He refrained from answering her. He would have loved to roar out his displeasure of feeling no magic, even when he held it in his hands. He would love to hurl his anger onto her, ask her what she would feel like if she knew herself to be a being of great power but to have nothing to show for it. With a mere thought he could move mountains, with a wave of his hand the wind would obey his command; where were those talents now? Laying unconscious downstairs on a couch, playing opossum in this world that made magic useless.

But the magic was there, within Sarah.

Without explanation, Jareth rushed out of the bedroom. Irene and her brother shared confused glances, but none of them removed themselves from the bed. Moments later, Jareth entered with Sarah limp in his arms and he sat with her on the floor. He leaned her so that her back rested against his chest and laid the book upon her lap. He then placed the pendant within her hand and closed his fingers over her own before placing it upon the book, his eyes closed.

Unexpectedly the electricity in the room went out, making Irene jump silently. She was the first to notice the glow starting to emanate from not only the mirror over the closet, but also the vanity mirror over the bedroom dresser and a small mirror hanging just above the bed.

"He's done it." Linda said for them, "The lights went out when the boys were taken and the mirror glowed."

"What are we looking at?" Robert asked, standing in awe at the dark world beyond.

Linda squinted her eyes to try to make out the image in the mirror; she saw the outlines of bushes and limbs, but it was so dark, she couldn't distinguish anything else, "I don't know. It must be night there too."

Jareth opened his eyes at hearing them speak. There before him was his homeland, at last. It had been so simple to find; he never would have thought it was as simple as a touch to make the magics work together in a mere instant. He had experienced magic to be less accommodating; the ease at which it was done was strange to him and he wondered the strength of the magic Sarah held.

"Well, come on!" In the darkness of the room, all eyes turned to Joey as he jumped up. "Lets go save Toby and Breni."

"No one but Sarah and I are going." Jareth finalized, turning around to face them, favoring Sarah's head on his right shoulder.

"Absolutely not." Robert stood too. "I'm coming too."

"Oh? Do you want to know what my people do with humans that have no magic?" Jareth challenged, removing the chain from Sarah's hand and easing it around his neck, "If caught, they become slaves, encamped for servitude until they die of exhaustion or suicide. I cannot protect you if you follow us."

"I don't care." Robert huffed.

Jareth could respect Robert's position, but he would not allow it. "I do not yet even know what I will find on the other side of that mirror." He added, "How can I permit you to put yourself in unneeded danger?"

"Honestly, Robert. How can your going with them help anything?" Irene asked. "I want to go too, but is it practical? We can't all go. And if he is right, if it is dangerous, when Toby is saved, you wouldn't want him to be without a father, would you?"

"What's the plan then?" Her brother asked harshly, "We are just expected to sit back and watch them go blindly off into a strange world?"

"It's not foreign, it is my home." Jareth shifted Sarah to lean against him more comfortably, "Despite the uncertainties, like who our enemy even is and how much damage we may find has been done by the Labyrinth, we know the conditions that need to be met for the boys safe return. Those conditions only stipulate the presence of myself and your daughter."

"So that's it? We can do nothing but send you on your way and hope you return?" Linda asked.

"Oh God," Irene gasped, "You will come back, right?"

Jareth shook his head, "I don't know." He then moved from beneath Sarah and lifted her with him as he stood.

All were silent a moment, reflecting on the horrible thoughts that once Jareth and Sarah went into the mirror, they might never be heard from again. Jareth was certain nothing more need be said, yet the second he took a step toward the mirror, Irene jumped up.

"You can't go yet!" At Jareth's aggravated look, she went on, "You have no idea what you'll find, you said so yourself. Will you have food, shelter?" She glanced at the mirror wearily, "That looks like the middle of a forest. Do you know if it is anywhere near civilization?"

Jareth nodded silently at her valid points, "What do you suggest, then?"

Ten minutes later they were all debating over what would fit in Joey's backpack. Joey didn't protest, in fact he came up with the most reasonable things to be placed inside. They chose small things--a roll of toilet paper, a jar of peanut butter, a box of graham crackers, a pocket knife, a first aid kit, and a water bottle--as Jareth would have to carry both it and Sarah; until she woke up, of course.

Linda had shared her dislike of Sarah being taken Underground without her consent, but Robert and Irene thought it best that Sarah should already be there. They figured that by the time Sarah came to, Jareth might have found something useful about the boy's whereabouts.

"Then that's it." Robert said. The expression on his face couldn't be distinguished as he neared Jareth; it was solemn, sad, regretful, and worried all at once. He ran his fingers through his baby girl's hair as she was cradled in her husband's arms. "Don't let anything happen to her," He then looked directly into Jareth's eyes, "I don't like how you met Sarah and I don't like that you left her, but I know you love her. Don't leave her again."

Jareth spoke truthfully, "You have my word, only death could separate us."

"Don't say that." Irene shivered. "You and the boys are all coming back."

"Find my boys, bring them home." Robert said, clapping a supportive hand on Jareth's shoulder.

Jareth nodded, although he felt as though he should say some grand parting words. But what could he say? They expected to hear comforting words, that he and Sarah would be successful with a guarantee. He couldn't give such hope to himself, let alone speak aloud his fears that they would fail and in thirteen days blood would be spilt. Jareth swallowed and banished the thought as he stepped into the mirror.


	20. Getting to Know You

A/N: My little sister (okay, she's nearly 20, no not so little) is also wanting to be a writer so I'm betaing for her, I'm a beta on "Jareth vs. the Goblin King" for Saxonny (the Queen of Smut.though I don't exactly beta the smut), and I have been trying to write more than just chapter by chapter this time around, so these all factored into why it's take just over two months to complete Ch.20. God Bless the great minds that are Angie, Saxonny, and StormChild, my genius betas for this chapter. They really whipped it into shape. Again, I hope everyone has already read "Linda's Wish" by now so that everything makes sense later.

* * *

Chapter 20: Getting to Know You

Smoke. Fire.

Sarah shot awake in the darkness when her mind registered these two dangers. Find Brendon, find Toby, get out of the house, call the Fire Department... but there was no danger. She released an uneasy breath when she realized she was only smelling the small bonfire she was near. She glanced around her, wondering who could have started the fire since she certainly had no knowledge of how to start one herself, but she couldn't see anyone. Odd. She was on the ground outdoors, laying on stone, not dirt like one would expect when being under the stars. Something tickled in her mind that something else wasn't right, and when she absently scratched an itch on her arm, her thick cardigan brought it to her attention. There was no snow and the air was not cold; in fact, the air was very warm and humid. The small bonfire itself could not have kept away the winter elements so well. Wherever this was, it wasn't Virginia.

Sarah moved to undo the buttons of the cardigan to air her perspiring chest, but her fingers found something else. She was wearing a necklace; a golden wire was wrapped around a murky stone that hung between her breasts. What color stone it was she could not tell in the firelight. It definitely wasn't dark enough to be onyx or lapis, but what ever it was, it did not belong to her. She wondered how it came into her possession since the last thing she remembered was being at Donna's party. As far as she could recollect, no presents had been handed out. Sarah shrugged her curiosity off for the moment and continued removing the cardigan, having a momentary snag when her left sleeve got caught on the edge of her watch, pulling a seam. She lifted her eyes skyward thinking of the reprimand her mother would give her as she tied it around her waist. She was thankful her mom had given her a sleeveless top to wear under it; anything else would be unbearably warm in the current heat. She thought her hair had been in a French twist, but it now hung loosely and stuck to her sweaty neck, so she searched her skirt pockets for a hair tie, but they were empty. Usually nighttime air was cooler than in the daytime; she could only wonder what the temperature might soar to once the sun rose. Just thinking about it made her sweat.

Sarah felt for a button on her watch and it glowed to life, telling her that it was 9:41am, Dec. 23rd. The time couldn't be right; the sun should be up by now. At least it said the right day. She wondered why her watch's alarm hadn't gone off. She had it set to go off at nine in the morning and nine at night so that she'd never forget to give Brendon his medicine. She hoped her dad would take care of it.

She squinted her eyes against the current darkness and the fire's light trying to see beyond the light of the bright blaze and grasp her surroundings, but all she could see was what looked to be a crumbling stonewall and a few bushes to her right. Sarah gathered that it was nearly morning, for there was a brightening hue in the sky to her left. Thick, oddly shaped clouds passing over the moon shining in the sky above, and upon seeing the moon above her, she knew that this world couldn't be Earth. Sarah half wondered if she was dreaming as she looked upon this foreign moon. Unlike the whitish piece of craterous cheese she was accustom to gazing at, this moon shown of its own clear brilliance and was as smooth as a piece of ice to the eye. The crystalline sphere shown brightly, yet strangely the light emanating from this moon did not illuminate the ground; it was as though there wasn't anything shining in the heavens. In awe, Sarah stood to get a better look at this curious orb, but another odd shaped cloud floated in front of it, blocking her view.

The moment she stood, however, a horn blasted in her ear, making her jump and trip on her high-heeled shoes, causing her to fall hard onto her rump. Her hands had scraped the stone ground as she fell and she cursed at the sting when she lifted them close to her eyes so she could see the damage. In the firelight she could see tiny dark spots of blood were developing on both of her palms.

Next thing she knew, she was gasping in fear as the point of a spear came within inches of her chest. She peered up into the beady eyes of her assailant and nearly laughed at the horrible irony of it. There was a goblin dressed in funny armor glaring her down. She laughed. This must be a dream after all. She had been so worried about finally confessing to Jareth that she knew who he really was that even in sleep her worrying got the best of her.

But in a dream, a blade shouldn't prick the skin when one touches a finger to the tip, should it?

Sarah yelped in pain and quickly withdrew her hand. That blasted horn sounded again, being blown by a second goblin that eyed her untrustingly as it did so.

Sarah moved her hands to cover her ears, "Why are you doing that?"

The creature removed the brass from its mouth only long enough to mumble, "It's what I was told to do." before it proceeded to sound the instrument again.

"Argh, can't you do that somewhere else?" She growled as she carefully lifted her body off the ground with her scraped hands.

Again, the spear was shoved in her face, "What do you think you're doin'?"

She stopped, focusing her eyes on the tip again as her panicked heart leapt into her throat. She did not dare move another inch. "I just want to stand up, alright?"

The goblin pondered a moment before taking a few steps back, spear still aimed, "Okay, but no funny business."

She stood a good two feet taller than her advisories, but they looked up at her with no fear. She couldn't help but stare at them, then lift her eyes in dread at the realization of her surroundings. The sun was beginning to illuminate the sky more, and there was a large chunk missing from the wall she had first spotted that let her see nearly to the horizon. Though highly shadowed, the maze stretched out as far as her eyes could see.

"How did I get here?" She whispered.

"That's easy." The horn-blowing goblin ceased his noise to answer her, "The king brought ya."

"Jareth brought...Why?" She angrily crossed her arms over her chest, "What is he thinking!"

"Don't know," The first goblin said, "But was he mad. Shoutin' bloody murder he was."

"Well, where is he now?" Sarah looked cautiously about her now. If Jareth was mad, she had no idea if he could be angry with her.

"He only said he would be back before dawn and to keep you here." The goblin emphasized the last bit by repositioning his spear in front of Sarah.

She rolled her eyes. The last time she had encountered goblins, they couldn't stop her and she boldly walked right past this guard, unafraid. "I'm not staying here. I have to get home."

"Hold on!" the second goblin raced after her, "He told us to keep you here."

"No. I have to find the center of the Labyrinth and..."

"Then you better stop," The goblin said, out of breath, "This is the center."

"What!" Now with the sun finally peaking over the horizon, Sarah could see that she was standing inside the destroyed castle. The opening in the wall wasn't an opening at all, but the top of a stairway; the stairway that had led to the massive doors of the castle. The scaled doors now lay on the ground, no longer standing to halt any entrance. Sarah unconsciously shook her head in realization that she was inside the castle, or what was left of it. There was nothing, not even rubble. She remembered there were many stories to the structure, but all that remained now was the foundation. Looking to the sky, she found that the strangely thick clouds she had seen before were actually pieces of stone floating like electrons around some invisible source. It was unreal. "What happened to this place?"

"I wonder that same thing."

Sarah whirled around cautiously at the sound of Jareth's voice. She stared in disbelief. He was dressed as he had been when she could remember seeing him last, at Donna's party. She completely expected him to be the Goblin King she remembered from her youth, however he did not look at her with the arrogance that he had held towards her then. In fact, his eyes held stark confusion when he stopped looking at her and gazed out to the landscape beyond her. She then noticed that something wasn't right with his left eye; either he was squinting with it or it was swollen, but she couldn't tell as he turned his head. She twisted around to see what he was looking at and gasped when she actually saw a section of the maze move. Though she had fully gazed upon it once before and was aware that it could change, this was something she didn't think should be possible for something made of earth and stone. It writhed and stretched like a snake; that was the closest description her mind could compare it to.

A thudding noise behind her made Sarah jump. She turned around to find that Jareth had flung two satchels that he had been carrying to the ground. Both of them held knives and other small weapons which she didn't recognize. Sarah swallowed hard when he knelt and swung the sword he had slung over his shoulder forward so that he could unsheathe and examine the blade. At least she thought it was a sword; the blade was too long to be considered a knife, as it was as long as her arm, and the blade was round, not double edged, but it was too thick a blade to be like that for fencing. Had the blade not been removed from its dark casing, she might have thought it only a scepter, for it had a crystal bauble as its grip. This was not anything she would expect this man of all beings to wield. Yes, she remembered when she reached the Goblin City she had been threatened by swords and axes, but that was by Goblins. Goblins didn't have magic to protect themselves with. But for the all-powerful Goblin King, what could a blade do that magic couldn't do better?

"Are you going to war?" Sarah finally asked with an uneasy laugh to keep from sounding like she was trying to pry.

He ignored her and forced the blade back into its sheath with a sharp snap and positioned the sword back behind his shoulder. Slowly standing, Jareth made a strange clicking with his tongue. He did this a few times until two creatures came bounding through the opening where the doors had once stood. Sarah recognized them as the reptilian steeds some of the goblin guards had ridden as they chased her through the Goblin City. She watched as Jareth pet each of them to calm them before placing the satchels upon their shoulders. One of the creatures already had what looked like a backpack hanging from its saddle.was that Joeys? It had to be; Sarah could make out the iron on patch for Nirvana on one side. The zipper was slightly undone and she could see a box of some sort peaking from inside, but before she could get a good look Jareth mounted the stubby animal.

It was awkward seeing him sitting upon a creature that was meant for a rider half his size and Sarah had to stifle a laugh. It reminded Sarah of an ostrich race she had seen at the circus once. The ostrich had barely been able to keep its own balance with the extra weight it had been made to bare, but this creature seemed to take Jareth's weight with no problem.

"Get on."

That's it? That was all he was going to say to her. No explanation to why she was there or why he had gathered weapons for them. "Now wait a minute. I want to know what is going on right now. I confessed to knowing you were the Goblin King, but I did not intend to be brought back here."

"Some things are beyond your control." He offered simply.

She marched directly in front of his steed and looked down on him with heated eyes. "Why have you kidnapped me?"

He dismounted the creature and slowly approached her, "It is not your kidnapping that has brought us here."

When he stood fully in front of her, his eyes left hers as his hand reached for the green stone that rested on her chest. She fought the urge to take fleeting steps back but held still as he lifted the necklace and gazed on it.

"Do you know what this is?" When she shook her head, he continued. "It's a Carere Stone. When the heart of the one who's blood it was drenched in stops beating, it will turn crimson. If that happens, we will know we have failed."

"Failed what?"

Jareth let the necklace fall back to her breast, "Your brother and MY son have been taken. You have less than thirteen days to tame the Labyrinth, or their lives are forfeit."

Sarah's eyes widened, "Brendon and Toby are here? You bastard, what have you done with them!" She moved to strike him, but he caught her wrists.

"I have done nothing but bring you here to save them." He loosened his grip on her, angrily adding, "I do not know who has taken them."

She stood there dumfounded. It was so hard to believe, hard to accept. "Why don't I remember coming here?"

Jareth let her hands fall to her side, "The man Jerome gave you a drug so that he could violate you without your knowledge."

"Oh god," Sarah brought her hand to her mouth. That was something she could believe. Many others had thought that sleezeball had raped them, but they never had any proof. With honestly desperate eyes, Sarah asked, "Did he?"

Jareth moved a gentle hand to cradle her neck, his eyes soft, "No, he did not succeed."

Sarah released a tense breath but couldn't look into his eyes, couldn't stand to feel his warm hand on her already hot skin, so she moved away, "How were the boys taken?"

Jareth calmly explained all he knew to her, to which she responded with self loathing, "This is all my fault. I should have come. Dad could have raised Breni without me. I should have come when they first asked."

He would have voiced his agreement had his better judgment not kicked in. Sarah was already punishing herself enough. Adding to her agony would do nothing but distract her mind further from the task at hand, "Now is not the time to worry of what should have been done. Now you must do what is asked of you."

"Fix the Labyrinth," She breathed. "But how? I don't know what it was like to begin with."

Jareth smiled slightly, "I can easily tell you that."

"Then where do I start? How do I make it better?"

"That is where I cannot help you." Jareth growled.

"What! Didn't you say this was YOUR Labyrinth. Shouldn't you be able to."

"That was before you confiscated my magic."

"I confis...I don't even know how I got it! Don't you try to blame it on me again if you."

"It would be nice to know when I accused you of it the first time!"

Sarah abruptly shut her mouth at his roar. It wasn't a sound of anger but one of desperation. With a small voice, she asked, "You really don't remember?"

"All I know of you," Jareth started lowly, "is that you were wished to me as a child and that four days ago, you interviewed me for employment."

"What about my wish? You took Toby. And..." She looked down at her ring, fidgeting with it as she tried to courage up the subject of Brendon's conception. But she couldn't do it, "You gave me this ring."

Jareth took her hand in his, "I gave it to your mother to give to you."

Sarah shook her head, eyes focused on the ring, "No. I lost it, and you returned it," she breathed deep, "in our marriage bed. Or so I thought. You told me I was your wife."

He lifted her chin, making her look at him, "You are. The ring does not lie, nor do I wish to deny you. I only want to know why I don't remember, why I was removed from you."

"I don't know why." A tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered, but she quickly wiped it away and moved to get on the steed as he had ordered her to do before. "There's always the possibility that you can gain the magic back, right? So don't worry about it."

But he stopped her, grabbing her wrist and making her face him, "But I am worried, Sarah." He moved his fingers over the exposed skin of her neck, running along her jagged scar, "A monster did this to you, and I want to know why."

Sarah grabbed his hand and held it to her, closing her eyes, "Don't. He's not who you are now. Don't try to remember the past." She opened her eyes, looking straight into his, "You've always said you loved me, but I don't think you liked me all that much."

"I..."

She shook her head, "Don't, Jareth. It is in the past. I choose to forget it and move on to the now. And NOW we have no time to waste in saving our son. What must be done? Where do I begin?"

Jareth closed his eyes, remembering despite not being able to experience the magic, "Do you feel the air around you breathing, the ground beneath you alive and listening?"

Sarah closed her eyes, but all she could feel was the stickiness of her skin in the hot air and the sun's light beating on her exposed arms, "No."

"That's what I feared. It is dormant. We are each taught from birth how to connect to magic, make it part of us, find it within us." Jareth breathed out in exasperation, "We must leave the Labyrinth."

"What? Go outside? Why can't it be fixed from here? "

"Because I cannot show you how to find the magic within you without having that of my own. I must find you a suitable teacher. Someone of magic who will properly educate you in how to use it, and soon."

Sarah frowned when the next thing he did was look back out onto the landscape, as though searching for something, "You do know where to go, don't you?"

He nodded, yet kept his eyes to the maze. She was just about to ask him to verbally state where he was thinking of taking her when one of the goblin guards started shrieking. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin, having forgotten that she and Jareth weren't alone. A black ball of fur was rubbing along the goblin's leg, and the goblin was laughing as though being tickled.

The other goblin, the spear wielder, tried to scare the fluff ball away with its weapon, "Shoo. Go away, Kitty!"

"Smyrna, come."

At hearing its name in disciplinary tones, the cat turned towards Jareth. That is when Sarah caught her first glimpse of the cat's bright blue eyes. She was taken aback, for she had never seen a black cat with anything other than golden eyes. Sarah smiled when the cat walked straight passed the goblin as though it hadn't a care in the world. Cats had the tendency to punish their owners by ignoring them, so Sarah had heard, and that is exactly what Smyrna did. She made her way toward Jareth, but at the last moment turned and went on her own merry way, tail straight in the air.

"You have a cat?"

"I am merely tolerated by her. She comes and goes as she pleases."

"I can see that." Sarah sniggered.

"Lets get going." Jareth grumbled in annoyance, as he disliked being dismissed and teased for it. He clucked for his steed to approach.

Sarah moved to her lizard cautiously, holding the back of her hand out to it as she had been taught to do with a horse. It blinked at her and then tilted its shaggy head to examine her hand. Instead of sniffing it, as she expected, it licked her, hard. The roughness of its tongue right out rubbed her skin raw in just one passing. She jerked her hand back to find that small blisters like a rash were quickly multiplying on her skin.

"That'll teach you not to offer your hand as a snack to a horsy." The smaller goblin laughed, holding his brass horn to his rolling stomach.

"It's not horse. It's a demon." Sarah curled her nose as her hand started to sting, "I'm not going to start hallucinating or lose consciousness again, am I?"

"Who knows?" The other goblin shrugged, though his shoulder armor hardly moved.

Sarah hissed when she tried to see how damaged her hand was, "It burns."

Jareth walked to her, taking her hand, "The bite of a Luachrach is deadly to goblins, but they are docile creatures and rarely attack unless provoked." He frowned as he examined it further, seeing that the underside of her hand was also damaged from her previous fall, and mumbled, "What have you done to yourself?"

"What? Is it dangerous?" Her mind immediately wondered if the creature's saliva was anything like a komodo dragon's.

"No," He then looked her in the eyes and smiled, "But it will be quite uncomfortable. You may want to wrap it in something."

"With what, my sleeve?"

"Use what you wish."

Sarah eyed her mother's cardigan as it hung around her waste, debating whether or not Linda would really care if it were destroyed. She looked at her hand again; it wasn't so bad. Maybe just cleaning it would help. "Is there any water around so I can at least wash it?"

Jareth let go and reached to pull the backpack off his Luachrach's saddle, "Your aunt thought something like this might happen." He unzipped the bag and pulled out a white box with a red plus sign on the outside and held it open for her, "She said you would know what to do with this."

Sarah slowly took a roll of gauze from the first aid kit with her uninjured hand, "So, my family knows I am here?"

"Yes, all of them."

"All? Even dad?" At his confirming nod, she breathed out, "Oh God."

Noticing that Sarah was having a hard time wrapping herself with one hand, Jareth took over. She sucked in a breath when he wrapped the first layer too tightly. He apologized and started over, working as gently as he could. After a moment, he gave a small laugh, "Your father was not very pleased to discover that I am his son-in-law." He indicated to his puffy eye.

"I wouldn't imagine he would be," She mumbled, securing the gauze with a tiny metal claw before reaching up to examine his eye, "My father did that to you?" A nod. She asked in disbelief, "And this all happened while I was knocked out?"

He nodded again, replacing the backpack to the saddle, "Let's get started. I'll explain along the way."

* * *

Though sitting on a very soft bed and quite exhausted, Toby and Brendon refused to sleep. They didn't like knowing they weren't supposed to be with these people. It was like in the movie they'd just watched, Batman Returns. The kids were taken because the Penguin wanted to punish their parents. It made Toby curious as to what Sarah could have possibly done to make that woman feel like he and Brendon had to be taken from his sister.

Toby wanted to talk to Brendon, ask him if he was scared too, but he wasn't going to say a word in front of that man. Yanic sat across the room, in a chair placed directly in front of the door, preventing an escape. When the old man had first brought them to this room, he had asked them to play, if they were hungry, if they needed anything at all, but he didn't pressure them into making any type of decision. When their only reaction was to sit silently on the bed, he caused a book to appear out of nowhere into his hand and he read it lightly while keeping an eye on the boys.

It was becoming harder and harder for Toby to fight the urge to get up and move around the room. Sitting was boring, and there were many things cluttered about that caught his curious young mind, particularly a black ball that hovered in mid air. Nothing was holding it up. It was like magic. Had his brain not been so tired since his bed time was hours ago, he might have given in and gone over to play. He caught himself nodding off a few times and it was becoming impossible for him to resist closing his eyes.

He must have nodded off again, because he jerked awake when Brendon pulled on his pajama sleeve, whispering, "I'm hungry."

"Me too."

Yanic cleared his throat, as if trying to show he had accidentally overheard them, "I can get you some food." He came to stand at the foot of the bed, "Is there anything you would like?" He frowned when they still refused to cooperate, "Well, I'll find something; can't guarantee you'll like it. I'll be back."

Toby wasted no time once the door shut behind the man to jump off the bed and find a means to escape. He went to the door and turned the handle slowly, but it didn't budge. He shook on it with all his weight, but it was sealed tight. Brendon too had rushed off the bed, following Toby's lead, but with the door not on option, neither knew where to look next.

Toby's eyes scanned the room and he saw a singular window that was behind the bed, where he hadn't looked before. He ran forward and jumped onto the bed on all fours, crawling as fast as he could to the window. He stood up and reached as far as his arm could reach, trying to touch the latch; and then his eyes caught a glimpse of the ground below; or the lack of it. Either it was dark outside that, or they were so high up that nothing could be seen below.

The door handle began to creak open, and the boys rushed to sit back on the bed, trying to position themselves exactly as they had been when Yanic left.

The old man entered, pausing a moment to look over the boys. Apparently satisfied that they were as they should be, he carried the golden tray he had in his hands over to a small table that appeared out of thin air with two small chairs placed at opposite sides.

"This isn't much, but I've been told it's liked by human children."

Once the tray was emptied and everything was laid upon the table, he turned to the boys, giving a coaxing smile, "Come now. You've been here near eight hours. At least one of you has got to be famished." Still no reaction, "There's nothing to be scared of. I can't poison you or my mistress will have my blood. You're of no use to her dead. Still no? Suit yourself."

Brendon's eyes followed Yanic, who returned to the chair he had previously occupied and again conjured some reading material. But it was Brendon's nose that made him focus on the food that had been brought for them. The smell told him his rumbling stomach would definitely like whatever the unfamiliar mess was. But unless Toby made the first move, he was not going to eat any of it. And Toby didn't move; he didn't get up for the longest time. Brendon wanted to tell him that his tummy ached, that his head was swimming and that there were stars twinkling in his eyes--but with that man watching he didn't say a word. That man did things Breni couldn't understand. It was like magic. But wasn't there no such thing?

Yanic was looking at them again, setting his book thoughtfully on his lap a moment before nodding to himself. Without a word he got up and left the room.

Toby glanced at Brendon, who looked back at him with unsure eyes. It took a full five minutes before Toby gave into his aching stomach and rushed over to the table. Breni actually beat him to it and was already stuffing...whatever into his mouth. Both were so hungry, neither bothered to sit down in the chairs or even grab the utensils placed beside the plates.

The door opened and both boys froze as if they had been caught committing a crime.

"No, no. Go on. Eat." Yanic said, closing the door behind him. He sat down again, picking up his book and letting the boys do as they pleased.

They each took a seat, not daring to take their eyes off Yanic, yet the hunger in their stomachs dared them to continue eating their fill. And once their hunger was filled, their full tummies made their heavy eye lids feel even heavier. Soon, Breni's head was laying in a plate of bluish mush, and Toby fought harder than ever not to dose off. He jerked awake only slightly when Yanic was suddenly on the other end of the table, lifting Brendon's head from the plate and wiping it off with a wet cloth. The man then moved to pick up Brendon, which shot Toby out of his chair faster than his tired body wanted to move.

"What are you doing!"

"Shush, now. I'm only putting him in bed. And you too." Yanic walked over to the bed, where the sheets pulled back on their own to allow Brendon to be placed beneath them. Yanic then pulled the sheets up to Brendon's chin, tucking him in soundly.

Toby hadn't moved from the table, and when Yanic looked to him to go to bed, he folded his arms over his chest, "I'm not tired."

"We both know that is not true. Sleep. Trust me. I won't hurt you."

"We're not even supposed to be here." Toby huffed.

"I am not the one who took you. I am only the one supposed to take care of you. Until I do something to lose your trust, I hope we can be friends."

Toby looked at the old man's blue eyes hard, trying to see if he was being tricked or if maybe this man was telling the truth that had little to do with their being there. His eyes were kind. That alone didn't make Toby wholly trusting, but it was enough to let him drag himself over to the bed and give in to his exhaustion.

* * *

Sarah's annoyance that she had to rip the seam of her nice skirt so she could sit decently on the bizarre lizard was completely forgotten once they rode through the Goblin City. Every creature Sarah encountered on her previous journey through the Labyrinth now resided in the Goblin City, and then some. Sarah had never noticed during her mad rush to get passed the guards and reach the castle that this town of half-sized houses was actually a functional community until she noticed Jareth was leading her through the middle of a marketplace. With the sun newly risen, goblin merchants were attempting to sell manuscripts of the Book of Time and Twark Eggs, but that could hardly be done with the mad zoo of activity started by the Firey's as they began a game of catching heads. Then came the herd of, well, the best animal Sarah could compare these creatures to was a kangaroo, as they bounced swiftly by, yet she was sure that whatever they were had feathers. They had to pause their steeds frequently to avoid being run over by the chaos that surrounded them.

"I don't remember there being so many things living here." Sarah said as she pulled her Luachrach next to Jareth's.

"Neither do I."

But Sarah couldn't hear Jareth's reply due to a gaggle of goblins rushing past them and into the marketplace. This multitude seemed to not be inhibited by the crowd and moved quite freely amongst the different booths; unlike the progress Jareth and Sarah had been making. In fact, as the group passed, Sarah's Luchrach tried to steady itself and move out of the way, but ended up running into the largest of the goblins. The look the goblin gave the creature was not friendly as it mumbled something about hurting 'Betsy' then hobbled to quickly catch up with the rest of the group. Quite certain that she hadn't heard it correctly--for why would a goblin be named Betsy--Sarah reached out and reassuringly pet the creature's head, careful not to apply too much pressure against her injured hand.

Sarah quite clearly heard Jareth bellow loud enough to be heard over the crowd; he only stated one word, 'roembaaba', although she had no idea what it meant. The entire marketplace went deathly silent; even the Fireys stopped playing their game. Whispers began to trickle with just one word, 'king.'

The gaggle immediately stopped and from the middle of them stepped the biggest and brawniest of them all. "Yeah, what."

Jareth dismounted and slowly stalked to stand over it. "What have you done with my kingdom?"

The goblin's eyes went wide for a moment, then it shrugged, "I don't know. I'll ask Betsy."

"I believe that you were appointed Prime Minister, not the flea." Jareth stated.

"Ya' might as well 'ave put Betsy in charge," a skinny, beady eyed goblin piped in, "She knows more."

"I do not believe I asked for an opinion, Pongo." Jareth shot quickly. "Now, who can tell me why all of the Labyrinth is in this city?"

Watching this inquiry unfold was awkward to Sarah. It was like pulling teeth. She wondered how Jareth could stand to do this every day with these half-brains. After a good twenty minutes of Jareth pacing around the group, beating around the hedge maze for answers, they finally discovered that beyond the Goblin City, the Labyrinth changed too much, dangerously so, to be inhabitable. Creatures either moved into the Goblin City or fled into the Underground. And that's not all. In the absence of their king, the goblins tried to govern themselves, as they had done before the Great Collapse of Good Governance, before Jareth himself had stumbled into the Labyrinth. From what they said, it sounded as though their system of civilization had been working, and their philosophy--Wisdom, Joy, Order, and Hope--impressed Sarah.

The flea apparently had something to say, as Roem Baaba let out a yelp and rubbed his neck where the symbiote had bitten him, "Now thats your back, and beings there's no castle, did you want to take mine & Betsy's house?"

"That won't be necessary. In time the castle will be rebuilt. But for now, we must continue our quest." Jareth answered, walking to his Luchrach and remounting it.

"Who's she?" the goblin Pongo asked, pointing a skinny finger to Sarah.

"She is Sarah, your queen."

Many voices 'ooed' in understanding, but others chirped in confusion, "Queen, we ain't had one of those before?" "When did we get one?" "She doesn't have a crown, how do we know it's true?"

Sarah laughed as she saw a deep scowl wash over Jareth's face as more complaints about her presence arose. He growled an apology, "Had I the power, they would be in the bog. They should not question you."

"It's okay. I never expected this position anyway." She stopped herself from saying what more she wanted; that she didn't expect to stay, so there wasn't any point to even telling them who she was.

Jareth looked on his subjects, picking out those who might be helpful to take with them on their quest, and felt it best not to mention that they were searching for his son. If they had a hard enough time accepting the idea of having a queen, adding a prince to the mix would only cause more confusion.

"Two children have been taken." The goblins immediately cheered, to which Jareth shouted, "Quiet! They were taken to a land beyond the Labyrinth. Sarah and I must find them and will require escorts. Volunteers are preferable, but if not, I have some from the lot of you in mind."

"Take them with us!" Sarah asked, dreading the thought of having to travel with these brainless twits. "What for?"

Jareth steered his steed over to her, so that only her ears could hear, "We do not know the strength of our enemy. If they want more than the taming of the Labyrinth, we must be prepared to defend ourselves."

Although his idea of taking escorts with them might have been a good idea, it failed as soon as they left the gates of the Goblin City. The goblins were too afraid of what lay out there in the Labyrinth and swore that they would never leave the protection the Goblin City provided. This disturbed Jareth. How changed was the maze if his subjects feared to tread it?

Well, most of his subject anyway. Immediately outside the gates was the massive junkyard of useless garbage and forgotten possessions, yet scavenging amongst the debris were a dozen goblins.

"I guess these ones don't feel threatened by the Labyrinth if it changes as much as the others say." Sarah said, gently kicking her steed to catch up with Jareth.

Jareth looked on these retched souls with pity, "They wouldn't notice a threat until it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"You know where goblins come from, do you not?"

"Well, sure. They're babies you changed."

Jareth laughed, "I have nothing to do with it."

"You don't? Then how?"

"The maze was made to keep anyone who enters its walls from leaving, and unless one escapes within thirteen hours, the magic turns them into goblins. Wished away children are only a fraction of those who have ended up goblins here. Most humans who enter the Labyrinth do not want their own lives and wander in. However, there are some who find their way here with the hope of gaining great riches. In their human lives, they cherished only possessions. These piles of rubbish are where such goblins reside, finding new trinkets every day but never finding satisfaction. They care nothing of their own safety, only what they have in their hands if they so happen to die."

Sarah looked on one of these sadder of the goblin varieties. To not care about anything or anyone, she couldn't imagine that kind of life. Here they had wandered into this land, searching for more than what they already had, only to end up living in filth. She wondered what their first thirteen hours in this land would have been like, if they would have changed their minds had they known what they would become.

Sarah's eyes went wide with fear as a thought made its way past her lips, "If humans get changed in thirteen hours, what about me?"

"I've never seen anyone with magic become affected before. I believe you are safe."

"What about you? You don't have magic."

That concern had been on his mind since they first arrived. He had no idea if he was in danger. But clearing his throat, he said, "I am still Fae. I should be fine."

"But you aren't sure."

No acknowledgement.

'So even you are afraid.' Sarah thought to herself. She had always assumed that Jareth did some spell to create goblins. To learn that the transformation wasn't preventable, even for him, completely went against the villain image of Jareth Sarah had kept in the back of her mind.

But that he still let them be changed, let human beings become these horrid awful. "How could you let them become goblins! They are people with souls and...!"

Jareth looked to the heavens, not expecting for this turn of subject, "Don't judge what you do not yet understand."

Sarah drew her Luchrach to a halt. "What? What do I not understand? Did you, or did you not have a choice of letting them be changed? Couldn't you have sent them back?" Jareth kept on riding, "Stop and answer me!"

Jareth abruptly turned his steed around, "We do not have time to stop and debate the choices of the past. Now, come on." When she didn't budge, he turned back and continued on. "Fine then. I will go forth and attempt to steal the boys back before the thirteen days are up while you can stay here and fix the Labyrinth on your own, though I doubt that you will succeed without training. I wish you luck."

Sarah watched as he went on, thinking that any second, he would slow up, expecting for her to catch up to him. He was probably waiting for her run after and apologize to him, with an oh-so-charming 'I told you so' smirk at the ready. Well, no way mister. She had a right to want to understand how things ran in this place, and who else but Jareth would tell her that? But he didn't slow down. He didn't even turn and look at her. He was determined to go save her son and brother, even though he was powerless to do so.

With a mental groan Sarah kicked her Luachrach back into motion and hurried to catch up with him. He didn't say anything to her when she was finally beside him, but he did turn his head to look at her a moment before putting his attention back on finding a way through the junkyard.

The sun was high in the sky, and glancing at her watch, Sarah saw that it was noon, which was entirely wrong since the sun had only risen about two hours ago. At least she'd be able to keep track of what day it was back home with the handy calendar dial; there were two more days 'til Christmas. But it would be very hard to even think of the Christmas Spirit with their quest at hand and the stifling heat. Jareth still wore the green sweater and didn't show a sign of perspiration. She wondered if the sun was magic too and if she'd need extra-strength sun block to keep her skin cells from rapidly mutating into some horrid cancer. Her hair clung to her neck and though she hated to do it, she reached back and put her hair in a knot to get some relief.

She was thankful when the junkyard ended and they entered a shady forest. This forest was unlike the ones she had gone through on her previous journey; those had been deciduous, whereas this had a variety of fauna that she had never seen before. It was like an asparagus stalk topped by a head of budding broccoli. One would think that having such heavy looking leaves, the trunk would be bent and nearly snapped in half, but each stalk held firm. This forest was quiet too; in the other forests there were frogs chirping, insects buzzing, but none of that here. All Sarah heard was the footsteps of the Luachrachs as they went on.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Sarah asked after a good half hour of silence, sick of listening to her steed's breathing. She waited for Jareth to answer but he said nothing. "Do you even know? Not telling me anything certainly isn't helping me keep my trust in you. You didn't tell me why you allow humans to be made into goblins, you won't tell me where you're planning on taking me for this training."

"I won't know where we will be going until we are outside the Labyrinth."

"Why not? Are you lost?"

"Not exactly."

"Damn it, just tell me already."

Jareth quickened the pace of his steed, but Sarah kept up with him, "No, you're not getting out of this. I want some answers."

Jareth turned to her with hard eyes, "And if I choose not to answer?"

"I'll nag your head off. It's what wives do."

He abruptly looked away, not wanting her to see the guilt in his eyes. He felt awkward. He had never before had to think of another's opinion, never before needed to rely on another's aid to rule, yet here she was; someone that he'd only known for five days. In his mind, five days didn't seem to be enough to share the intricacies of his life and rule to her, yet in reality she had known him for much longer. She was right; as his wife, his queen, she had every right to want to know and receive answers for her questions. And right now, with the boys' lives at stake, he couldn't afford not to keep her trust.

"Without my magic, I cannot tell where we are within the Labyrinth." He added lowly, "I'm just as hopelessly lost as a human."

"Ah, so it's a pride issue."

"You say that as though you expected as much from me."

"Well, I mean, yeah. You are a king. You lived off of magic for Christ's sake. I'm sure it's hard to adjust to losing it all."

Jareth nodded at her understanding. Not that he agreed that this had anything to do with his pride, but it certainly would take quite a lot of getting used to. And sharing his knowledge with her would be one of the more difficult things to adapt to. He took a deep breath, "As for the goblins, yes. I often had the choice of changing their fate. You come from a world where humans are free to exist as they please, but in the Underground it is not so. To many of my kind, the only use for humans is as slaves.."

"And you gave them into slavery?"

He nodded, "Long ago, when human slaves weren't treated as vermin. But once abuse began to rear its ugly head, I simply lied about more humans entering the Labyrinth and let them be changed."

"Why? Why didn't you just send them back?"

"It isn't that simple, Sarah. Only those wished away have the possibility of being returned, but why send a child back to a life of neglect? Goblins are simple minded and happy. Letting them be changed is a blessing compared to the life they would have lived had they remained on Earth. And it is a much better alternative to being a slave."

Sarah didn't like it, but at least she understood now.

Now that they had reached a point of civil conversation again, Jareth felt the need to finally ask her about their missing years. It was difficult for him to find the right words to begin, but he found them, "Sarah, how long had we known each other before these past few days?"

Sarah smiled to herself, thinking it strange that in all practical purposes, they'd only known each other less than a week in actual time, "I'd say a total of sixteen hours, give or take."

His eyes widened, "I beg your pardon?"

Sarah nodded, "I mean, we met twice--no, I guess three times if I was wished away as a child, but that doesn't count, does it?"

Jareth's mind reeled, trying to understand, "Only twice?"

"I know, what were we thinking?" Sarah shook her head as she looked on the necklace at her breast, "And look where it has gotten us, on a mission to save our son. Do you think the boys were taken by evil people or just desperate people?"

"Is there a difference? Their lives are at stake."

"Oh. Well, I was just..." Sarah closed her eyes from the tears that were forming as she worried how the boys were being treated. She took a deep breath, "I hope it was just someone who is trying to prove a point. I hope they take care of the boys. If they don't, you'd better believe I'll learn all the murdering curses I can."

Jareth nodded in agreement, "Death would be too good for them."

They came to the end of the broccoli forest and neared an area of the Labyrinth Sarah was familiar with, the hedge maze. Sarah thought they were making good progress, being that they had been riding now for three hours and she remembered this section to be about halfway through her journey to the Goblin City, so this must be halfway finding a way out. Right?

Just as they were about to enter the hedge, the Labyrinth changed, completely making the opening that had been there disappear. Jareth said nothing but continued on, following the hedge wall until they could find an opening.

As they had this new unforeseen obstacle, Jareth thought it opportune to strike up another conversation to pass the time, "Tell me, I know our second meeting was when Toby was wished to me."

"You said you didn't remember that." Sarah turned accusingly.

"I don't. Joey told me of it."

"Oh." Sarah apologized by shrugging her shoulders a bit. She had told her cousin of her journey after all.

"But after that, if we only met on one other occasion.how did." He looked to the sky. Why couldn't he just ask it?

"How did Brendon come about?" She finished for him

Jared breathed out, "Yes."

"It's not an epic story, quite simple really. I had a lousy day, I wished for you, you came and told me that my mother had wished me away but that you couldn't let me be a goblin because you loved me. I foolishly believed you and..."

"Why was it foolish?" Jareth interrupted.

"You made love to me, hurting me as you did so, and you didn't stick around, did you?"

He still couldn't believe it, "Why would I leave? It doesn't make sense."

"I know." Sarah sighed, "But like I said, you aren't who you were then. Not completely. I just wish you could tell me if it was all a lie, or if you even loved me to begin with."

Jareth looked on her with sad eyes, "I must have. I was told I would love you, and I do."

"Told? You were told you would love me?" At his nod, she asked, "By whom?"

"My closest friend is a seer, and she prophesized much about us, including that you would have a child by me."

"What! How did she even know of me?"

"Dreams. She has known of your coming for hundreds of years, yet only after I returned you to your mother did she care to inform me of your purpose. It came as quite a shock."

"And you believed her?" Sarah asked angrily.

"She isn't the only one to have foreseen your arrival. She's just the only one to see that you and I were destined."

"No. She MADE you make ME love you."

"No one forced me to love you, or you to love me."

"That's just it. It's impossible to love someone in a measly six days. Sex is one thing, but love? This is all a farce." Sarah's mind was running faster than she could think, and anger was ruling her emotions, "Was anything that you told me true, or has it all been so you could get in my pants!"

Sarah was furious and wished she could be anywhere but next to him at the moment. Just then an opening in the hedge maze broke through and Sarah directed her Luachrach into it, not caring of Jareth followed.

* * *

A/N II: Much of the events and characters used in the Goblin City section were heavily reliant on "The Goblins of Labyrinth" by Terry Jones and Brian Froud. Also in Gaelic, arc-Luachrach lizard.

In response to reviews for Chapter 19.and thank you to those that did review:

Cherokeelady: Welcome aboard. I hope Sarah's reaction was satisfactory.but if it wasn't, please let me know.

Dearlady2002: Thanks for reviewing so much! I hope things aren't so confusing now. And about Brendon, you'll just have to wait and see ;) Oh, and yeah, let me know about any mistakes that you find. No one's perfect.

Jamie: I am so excited that you have found Labyrinth Fanfiction. There are so many good stories and so many more stories to be told. I've been in this fandom for five years now and there is always something new in the works. Heck, if it weren't for reading Cormak's "Survive", this story wouldn't even exist.

LabyLoverPhx: Glad you like it.

Kili-2: Thanks for taking the time to let me know you are reading!

Anne-Marie: I hope I do the Underground justice. This is a whole new territory for me. I actually have to write about the non-real world.

Robin C Rivero: You have no idea how excited and humbled I am by your comments about giving Sarah a living, breathing family. I am glad that was appreciated.but I don't expect to write about any of them any more, accept for Brendon and Toby. Hum, I wonder who I can find to take their place.

Judka W.: I don't deserve your admiration but it puts a smile on my face. I hope you weren't too disappointed that this chapter took so long to complete.

Pandemonium & Skyefire: Yep, I updated.and then didn't update again for quite some time (two months is pretty long).

Steahl: Where were you when I was writing this? Duck tape would have been perfect to include in their survival kit. And I do thank StormChild quite often, and if I don't, someone needs to thwack the back of my head for it.

Zarine: I hope I can keep up to your expectations. I don't know what I have gotten myself into.

If I have missed anyone, I am sorry.


	21. Ponderings and Wanderings

AN: Yeah! Another Author's Note! Well, I'm sure glad I'm not getting paid for this…because I'm sure I would have been fired already for taking too long between postings. To my faithful readers, thank you for your words of encouragement and support. This story is a whopper, and I'm sure you've noticed that my chapters are never short. I'm not a perfectionist, but I feel that details help the story to come alive. I've heard some say the story is confusing, but every detail has a purpose, which I hope comes across by the end of this story. To again visualize my characters, as descriptions fail me, visit my cast page (look for the link in my profile). Saxonny, StormChild, thanks for putting up with me & helping me out (they are so good to me).

P.S. The Collector's Edition of Labyrinth came out on DVD (in the USA) today! Go out and get it!

* * *

Ch. 21: Ponderings and Wanderings

It took only a few moments for Yanic to wait for Toby to succumb to his exhaustion. Seeing the elder child's eyes finally shut, Yanic left the nursery in search of an answer. He had sensed something and wanted to ensure he was right.

A moment later he entered the room with an obsidian orb in his hand, its black form cold and heavy. Yanic walked over to the bed, staring down at the younger of the two boys, wondering. If he was wrong, if he lowered the stone to the boy and he was wrong, the magic within the stone could harm the child. But if he was right, what would it mean?

Yanic eased himself onto the bed beside Brendon and lowered the orb to the boy's chest. He let go of the stone and whispered words to awaken the magic within, then waited. The solid black stone lifted like a bubble a few inches into the air yet did nothing more. Yanic took the stone back and squinted at it, trying to look into the core of the orb, feeling out what could be halting the orb from working but he could sense nothing. He placed it back on the child's chest and again spoke the words he was sure would bid the magic to work, and this time the orb not only hovered but began to spin. It floated a few inches into the air, then as if blown by a gentle wind, glided above Brendon's forehead. It settled down onto the boy's skin, and as soon as it touched, glowed an eerie red, like a dying sun.

Yanic sat there a moment, not knowing what he wanted to do now that he had his answer. How was it possible that this small one had magic? Granted, his mother held magic within her, but obtaining magic from another as she had done could only be achieved through another's death. Her son could not have been given magic by any means other than by birth, so his magic couldn't be from her. It had to be from his father. Magic begets magic, but only through heredity, not thievery.

Did it even matter, though, who this boy's father was?

Still, Gelyna would want to know all she could, to have leverage over Sarah. Perhaps exposing this boy's father would help his mistress achieve her goal of further forcing the Goblin Queen into attending to the Labyrinth.

Yes, he was sure his mistress would reward him for this discovery.

Removing the orb, Yanic exited the room, appointing another servant to guard the door while he went in search of his mistress. No one was to go in. No one was to go out. And no one but Yanic and Gelyna were to know what lay hidden within the room. This not being her castle, she had brought a handful of her most loyal slaves to attend to her, Yanic being her favorite. Her other slaves could only spread rumors amongst themselves as to what their mistress might be up to.

Fen Lear was the greatest of the three castles in Denobrega, and despite having spent the last four months in it, Yanic still had a hard time navigating its many halls. It didn't surprise him at all, after asking a few of the castle's servant's where his mistress might be, to find Gelyna in the King's private chamber getting ready for another of the parties the Fae rulers frequently held. Corbin, the King of Denobrega, was nowhere to be found, which slightly disappointed Yanic. He liked how the young monarch treated him as though he was more than just a slave.

Yanic was allowed to enter the chamber and was told that Gelyna was bathing in the adjacent bath. He prepared himself to wait and eyed an armchair that sat beneath the mantle of a fireplace, but Gelyna had heard the chamber door open and demanded to know who had entered. The women informed her that her favorite servant had arrived and the Empress's daughter ordered her women slaves to leave the room at once and bid Yanic to enter. They did so without haste.

The air in the room was thick from the steam rising from the pool his mistress lay in, her body so relaxed that not a single ripple disturbed the smooth surface. Out of reverence, Yanic averted his eyes from his mistress's nude form.

"What are you doing here? You should be watching over our little secrets." Gelyna sneered while rubbing a cloth over her bare arms.

"My lady, I have used an Ebyn stone on one of the children, the son of the Lady Sarah."

"And?"

Yanic clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke, eyes still avoiding her gaze, "He has magic, my lady. As his mother received magic through the Goblin King's demise, we can only assume the boy's magic did not come from her."

Gelyna took pondered this news aloud, "So her son has magic. He, a child of Earth who gained magic through the death of….but wait. Jareth is alive. I wonder." She arose from the water, raising her hand for Yanic to assist her, which he was able to take by looking out of the corner of his eye. Once out of the tub, she released him and rung her hair in her hands, "He is alive and according to Sarah's mother, they are lovers. He has been away for at least six years. Isn't that about how old the child is?"

"I believe so, my lady." Yanic stuttered in confusion, having not realized before that the Goblin King still lived.

After drying her body with a towel, Gelyna padded over to a crimson satin robe, which lay on the end of the bed in the main chamber, and covered herself. There was a laugh in her voice as she spoke, "This is interesting. So the Goblin King didn't take a used woman; her son is his. He's been playing house on Earth all this time, neglecting his duties for his own pleasures."

"It would seem so, my lady." Yanic nearly smiled along with her, but refrained from showing emotion in front of her. She often ridiculed those beneath her who showed their own joy, and now was not the time to allow a detour off the subject. "However, I do not believe the boy has ever been taught to use his magic."

"Not taught to use magic? I think that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard. The older a child becomes, the harder it is for them to find magic. I find it hard to believe that a king of the Underground would not teach his own son even the most basic of magics. Are you sure?"

"Yes, my lady."

"You aren't with child, are you daughter?" a feminine voice resonated in the room, the sound echoing about them.

Gelyna swung herself around to face the mirror hanging on the wall, finding the violet eyes of her mother glaring at her from within, "No. What makes you ask such a thing?"

"You were speaking of a son, and I haven't spoken to you in quite some time. I could only assume. Who's son were you speaking of?"

Her mind raced to design a lie, "Tsojin's son...I forget his name. Tsojin has so many children, as you know. I have heard rumor that one has been so neglected that he hasn't even been taught how to use magic."

Malora seemed to accept the answer, but sternly stated. "Don't let those rumors you have heard journey with you to the celebration at hand. I'm sure Tsojin would not appreciate such untruths being spread."

"Yes, mother." Gelyna lowered her eyes but mentally kicked herself at having such a reaction. She didn't know why she allowed herself to be intimidated by her mother. She supposed it was because she wanted to hear a compliment once in a while. Instead, her mother persistently nagged of how she was the sole heir to the Underground and had to be an example to others.

"You are not dressed for the celebration. I expected you to be here by now. It will take you half a day to journey into Sendai…."

"Mother, you worry too much. I'll just use a gudgell. Corbin will.…"

"You cannot continue leading the boy astray through your selfish wants." Malora hissed.

Gelyna grinned knowingly, "I thought he had already strayed against our ways."

"In his views on human slavery, yes. But at least he respects magic." Malora straightened and her tone increased in authority, "You will arrive by carriage or steed, as the rest of those in attendance have done. You will ration your magic, or you will not participate at all. Is this in any way unclear?"

Gelyna again lowered her eyes. "No, mother."

"Good. I expect to see you here no later than tomorrow evening." Then she was gone.

Yanic watched a tear slip from his mistress's downcast eyes, causing him to softly ask, "Is everything alright, my lady?"

"She will appreciate what I have done. I swear it. When the Labyrinth is repaired, she will thank me for making Sarah come. I know my mother. The first chance she gets, she will find some way to eliminate the Goblin Queen. There will not be another empress." Gelyna feigned a smile as she turned to Yanic, wipping away the tear and standing up straight and proud, "Well, you heard the Empress. I have work to do. Go, inform the women to come in and dress me."

"And the children?"

"The Festivities are only for a week, I'll be back before their fate must be decided."

"And should the Labyrinth be mended in your absence, what would you have me do?"

"Inform me of it, but wait upon my return or for me to tell you otherwise." Gelyna said quickly, her voice rising with impatience. "Now go, send them in."

Yanic quickly left the room and bid the women waiting outside the door to tend to his mistress. Slowly, he began to walk, not caring where his feet took him. He had hoped that Gelyna might reward him for his finding, or at least acknowledge him in some way. Instead, all she cared about was her appearance for a festival she wouldn't even remember come next year. In Yanic's opinion, she had not thought the situation entirely through before taking the children. But however much he disliked his position, he had no option but to obey.

* * *

Moments of seclusion were something that the young king of Denobrega cherished. Once he had come of age, the council handed over rule of the kingdom to him, and for the past three years he had hardly had a moment to himself. Although the days of his youth were still fresh memories in his mind, those days were to never be had again. And Corbin accepted such a sacrifice. He no longer had himself to think of but the lives of his people. Leading a nation to embrace a new kind of monarchy had been no easy task. But things had calmed in the kingdom, and for the moment, he could afford the luxury of being by himself.

Corbin sat in his study, diligently reading up on a kingdom he'd never visited save for one occasion in his youth, when one of Tsojin's daughters was married off to the Troll King. Corbin had the impression that the other monarchs disapproved of him as it was, and he in no way wanted to seem a fool. Although, if he had a choice, he wouldn't be going at all. But following protocol was a necessary step to aid changing the way others viewed him.

"Waiting on her again, I see?"

Corbin sat up from his lounging position on the divan in his study to greet his companion and Captain of the Guard, Holt. Though he was happy to see him, Corbin's pale eyes quickly turned weary at hearing the sarcastic tone in his friend's voice, "Yes, Holt. Another beauty session for another party. Only this time, I cannot avoid attending."

"Ah, but my friend, this isn't just some party. " Holt's brown eyes teased, "It's not often that a man gets to celebrate his eighth millennia of rule. Master Tsojin deserves the recognition. Besides, you're well on your own way to such recognition with the way you have ruled since your inauguration."

Corbin laughed half-heartedly, "Three years on the throne, and I doubt that anyone sees me as anything more than Gelyna's play thing, if they notice me at all."

Holt ventured further into the library, resting his shoulder against a bookcase and crossing his arms, "You say that as though you believe it. My ears have heard no such rumor. So why do you not count yourself worthy?"

"Because treaties have been annulled and trading with certain provinces ceased as soon as I announced the abolition of slavery for all creatures under my rule." He returned to lounging, propping his chin on the palm of his hand, "I'm lucky war hasn't broken over the issue."

"You shouldn't worry. Your subjects are behind your decision. They love you, and those who don't have left," Holt casually added. "Don't fret on what happens outside our boarders until you feel things are stable in our own land. You stay focused on your passions, and others will follow. Or at worst, they will admire your courage."

Corbin smiled, grateful for his friend's encouragement. "Holt, you should have been my councilor instead of Captain of the Guard."

"I am both, as you have need." Holt bowed in jest, but both knew he truly meant it.

Corbin stood, groaning a bit with the effort to rise after having sat for so long, "Well, then as I am presently at a loss, councilor. While I wait for my lady fair, why don't you tell me where you suggest changes be made in Denobrega?"

Holt thought on it for a moment, but then thought twice about voicing his opinion. What he had to say he was sure Corbin would not want to hear, "I concede. Your government is well established. It will merely take time for the people to adjust fully to the changes you have initiated."

Corbin looked Holt straight in the eye, "What were you really going to answer?"

Holt smiled faintly, avoiding his friend's eyes, "I believe as a friend, my thoughts are not meant for your ears."

"No?" The young king clasped his hands behind his back as he approached his friend, "To your king, then. What would you tell him?"

Holt knew Corbin well enough to know he wouldn't have asked a second time had he not truly wanted to know. Nor would he have any reason to pull rank. Standing at attention, Holt stated his thoughts as though he was presenting a proposition in front of the court, "My lord, there is a presence in Denobrega, particularly Fen Lear, which is like a steady disease, bleeding the confidence out of its king. This disease lingers and does nothing to benefit the kingdom. It is a consumer and I foresee that it will only harm the efforts so recently begun."

"And does this disease have a name?" Corbin asked, then added when Holt showed signs of hesitation, "Your king would ask this."

Holt took a deep breath, "Gelyna is the name that one would give such a disease."

In his gut, even before her name was given, Corbin had known the answer. Holt was right, Gelyna was a high maintenance pastime, but she wasn't a disease. Why would he call her that? There had to be more. "Is she only an economical burden, in your eyes?"

"No, My lord." Holt relaxed his shoulders and resumed leaning against the bookshelf, "In honesty, Corbin, the woman is only using you. I know you are not naive, but I believe you haven't been letting yourself look into the future. Gelyna will never be your queen, if she will wed anyone at all. She is solely the eyes and ears of the Empress. Yet you have bed her, allowing her to attain your magic and see your heart's desires for this kingdom. If you want your kingdom to prosper, if you do not want interference in your rule, Gelyna must not remain at your side." Holt looked to his lord for some reaction, but Corbin stood very still, his eyes staring into space. "Do you love her? I will try to understand why if you do, but sire, if you don't, be done with her."

Corbin nodded slowly in agreement with Holt, a wary smile turning the edges of his lips, "She has much beauty and wit, but her arrogance and lies have been wearing my patience thin as of late."

"Ah, yes. The gudgells issue." Holt growled, "I have not yet learned what she did with them. They most certainly did not die on her."

"I want you to continue inquiring what happened to them. The loss of thirty gudgells cannot be tolerated, for any reason. I will not stand for that type of deceit."

"Then why have you kept her?"

Corbin gave a sly smirk, "Because she happens to be an excellent gossip. She has been exposed to the other monarchies and has said much on their successes and failures. I have learned a great deal from her."

"But you don't need her any longer." Holt stated.

"No." Corbin admitted, the smile washing off his face, "You are right. This must end." Clapping Holt on the shoulder, he added in a playful tone but in all seriousness, "And you will help me through all her protests that she has nowhere else to go and remind me why I bid her farewell."

Holt's eyes raised in confusion and sarcastically added, "That's exactly what I intended, my lord."

The young king laughed, "Don't look so glum, my friend. I cannot sack her now, at least not until after Tsojin's little party. I will spare her the humiliation. No, I'll give her hints in the coming days that our time is over, then make it formal upon our return."

"Good luck." The Captain scoffed.

"Have some faith in me, Holt. Just as I have every confidence that you will guard my kingdom well in my absence."

Holt smiled, "I have served you well so far."

"Indeed. Just do not forget to take a troop to the Eastern coast. Orin has been restless, so I have been told by Lord Waynel. I do not want a civil war on my hands. Orin must understand that change cannot be made overnight."

"Yes, those pesky humans have been restless, haven't they?" A feminine voice chimed in.

Corbin shared a secret look with Holt before turning a smiling face to his lady, "Gelyna, ready at last?"

"Impatient to leave, are we?" Gelyna teased, coming over to Corbin and wrapping her arms around his waist. She grinned at Holt, winking at him, "I'm sure you'll miss him ordering you around."

Holt nodded his head to her, trying to sound pleasant as he said, "I only do my duty. I will take my leave. May your journey be safe."

He bowed sharply, then left.

Gelyna pouted as she looked up at Corbin, "He's always in a foul mood. No matter." She smiled again and said with enthusiasm, "I think we should go by carriage to Sendai."

"No, darling. We wouldn't get there until tomorrow afternoon. Taking sathes will be much faster."

"But, sathes would only be able to carry us. They are all wings. How will I take my dresses and other things? I cannot seem a pauper."

"And it would be rude to be unfashionably late. Your things can arrive by carriage. I believe you can go one night without wearing a new dress every twenty minutes."

Gelyna pulled herself away from him, "Sathes are disgusting creatures. I'd rather mount a human."

"Are you saying you do not want to go?"

"I am not missing this," She turned to him swiftly, then hesitated, "but I refuse to touch a sathe."

"Very well, then." Corbin said, "I will go by sathe and arrive on time, while you can join me tomorrow by carriage. I will try to fabricate some suitable excuse for your absence that will not embarrass you."

"Just say I was ill."

"Ah, like the dozens of other times you have been ill as an excuse for being tardy. They're sure to believe me." He teased.

"If gossip flies, so be it. At least I won't arrive in such a degrading manner."

"As you wish. Then I'll be off." Out of habit, he kissed her cheek, "Enjoy your journey."

* * *

Frokna, the Troll King, watched his wife as she stared off into space, absently stroking their daughter's raven hair as she nursed at her breast. He shook his head, recognizing the look Cestral got when something plagued her mind. He had tried to get her to speak to him when she had gotten that same glint in her eye earlier that day during their journey to Sendai, her father's kingdom, but she wouldn't open her feelings, not even to him. Cestral had been like this ever since they had tried to reason with the human Sarah four days ago, and the only one she might confide her thoughts in was nowhere to be seen, if not dead.

Not even present, the Goblin King could strike jealousy in Frokna's mind, knowing that Cestral trusted Jareth with her most precious secrets. Cestral was the picture of fidelity, but even after nearly seven hundred years of marriage he had not yet gained her friendship. She did all that a wife was required in showing support and genuine love, but Frokna desired a relationship beyond duty and protocol. However, as their marriage had been arranged, he shouldn't ask for more of her--but he wanted it to be himself that she thought of first when demons plagued her mind. Frokna knew he shouldn't feel jealousy towards Jareth, for Cestral only loved him as one would cherish a brother. He wanted his wife to be free of worry and hoped for her sake that the Goblin King was alive and merely living a new life in that strange world.

There was a tap at their chamber door. Cestral jolted out of her thoughts and quickly covered her breast with a blanket. Once his wife was decent, Frokna answered the door to find a human servant waiting. At least Frokna took her to be human, as he felt no magic from her, yet he couldn't be sure. In other kingdoms it was obvious who was of magic, as those who were not of magic were required to possess lesser fineries and the mark of their master. However, Tsojin, being more liberal, dressed his servants alike--Fae or not. All that Frokna could trust was that this servant's robes bore her master's crest. Still, he did not let his guard down as he held the door open.

The young woman bowed, voice trembling as she spoke, "If you please, Majesty, I was sent to prepare the queen for the festivities."

This girl's dark eyes showed her terror of him; he supposed he might be a bit of a shock to her, as trolls did not frequent Tsojin's kingdom. "I see. Do come in. She is just finishing nursing our daughter now."

The maid quickly rushed in and went to the other end of the room before abruptly turning toward him with head bowed, "I was also ordered to inform you that King Tsojin requests a private meeting with his esteemed daughter."

Cestral turned a sharp head at this, "Did my father mention why he requires my presence?"

"No, my lady. I am sorry."

"Does he need me immediately?" Cestral's mind frantically calculated how quickly it would take to make herself look presentable. "If so, it will be several minutes and I need to send an apology."

"Do not worry, mistress. He is currently occupied and only said that he will come to you during the festivities."

"They last seven days." Cestral said to herself a bit forlorn.

"Then we'll just have to be on our toes, won't we?" Frokna laughed.

Cestral tried to smile, but wasn't successful. She was grateful that her husband seemed to find the good in each situation before the bad, but this time it wasn't easy to follow suit. She hadn't seen her father in nearly seven hundred years, the last time being when he married her off to the Troll King. Being the forty-third borne of his hundred and forty-six children, she was quite surprised her father even remembered she existed. Cestral didn't feel as though Tsojin was her father, having been raised in seclusion from him with her other brothers and sisters and having only met him for the first time when she had been introduced to the Royal Court in her youth. Being one of so many siblings, and of much lower stature than many of them, she wondered what prompted her father to single her out. What could he possibly need of her? How would she react seeing him face to face? She had never spoken to him privately and had no clue of how to approach him; should she treat him like he was any other king or embrace him as kin?

The only words she remembered Tsojin giving to her personally was a side comment, as he walked her down the aisle, that he was sure he had made the proper decision in giving her in marriage to the Troll King. She didn't know it at the time, but it truly was the greatest gift he could have ever given her. Frokna never treated her as a possession but as his wife and queen. And just two months ago, he had given her a most precious gift, their first child together. She had worried at what type of father a troll could be. It is comment knowledge that trolls themselves were a harsh and boorish people, although Frokna was much more civilized than those he governed. But governing a population was not the same as raising an infant. Cestral had insights into the future through her gift, but she was unable to foresee how Frokna would be with a girl child. Had she known how wonderful he turned out to be, she wouldn't have wasted such thoughts of mistrust towards her husband during her pregnancy.

"My love, could you take Freyna? She's done feeding." Cestral smiled softly as Frokna took his daughter with careful hands. She then nodded to the awaiting maid, making sure her tone was firm so that the maid would make no mistake in what she wanted, "I'm ready to dress for the celebration, but I do not want you to fuss over me and I do not want anything fancy. I'm not here to impress."

A hearty laugh carried across the room from her husband, "I am blessed with a simple wife." He smiled at her, "You do not waste time with dressing outlandishly and adorning your hair; you allow your own beauty to shine through and save my purse a hefty sum."

Cestral followed the maid behind the dressing curtain and removed her clothes, teasing her husband, "And just for that, I think I shall be outlandish. I am sure Tsojin has hundreds of lavish dresses laying about from his many concubines."

"Absolutely not." Frokna said in all seriousness as he gently patted his daughter's back to burp her, "I will not allow my wife to wear such gaudy fashion. Those women are.…"

She sucked in a painful breath as the servant tugged on the strings on the bodice of the dress she had slipped on. Having to breathe shallow with the constraints to her lungs, Cestral wisped out, "One happened to be my mother. That is how my father's people live. Appreciate that I do not follow their ways."

"Believe me, I do." Frokna smiled softly and he gazed on the prize in his arms, her fists full of his long red hair. "None could doubt our Freyna's parentage. She has your dark hair and my good looks."

"And horns." Cestral rubbed her chest in remembrance as she nodded to the maid that the dress was fine and made her way to the nearby vanity, "I don't know how troll women breastfeed without being injured."

"Who said they aren't? I remember when Arcuri.…" Frokna stopped short abruptly and looked apologetically to Cestral.

She turned to her husband with understanding eyes, "Go on. Please, speak of her. I don't mind."

"No!" He motioned for the human servant girl to take his child from him. As soon as Freyna was taken, he stormed towards the door, "I will be waiting for you down the hall. Don't be long."

Cestral cringed when the door slammed behind him and tried to dismiss the tears that formed in her eyes. It saddened her that Frokna did not feel comfortable speaking of his first wife with her. Countless times she had explained that she wanted to share all aspects of his life, but in this he was not willing to do so. The only time Cestral had ever been able to get any solid answers on Arcuri's character was when she went to Frokna's son, Donin. Cestral made it absolutely clear that she had no intension of taking his mother's place; after all, she herself was closer to his own age and couldn't remotely try to be motherly to him. With that knowledge established between them, Donin shared what he remembered of his mother, a queen who had been so different from Cestral that he was surprised his father was interested in her as his new queen at all. Frokna had been a widower for nearly a thousand years before even considering taking a wife after Arcuri, but eventually decided it was time for him to move on. And he was determined to keep the past behind him.

Having laid Freyna into the crib that had been placed at the foot of the large bed, the servant girl neared Cestral, "Majesty, do you need me to assist you with anything?"

Cestral bowed her head, causing a tear to slip down her cheek, "No. Please find my daughter's nursemaid."

The girl curtsied and left.

Cestral wiped away her tears and reached for a brush, letting her thoughts wander while she ran it through her sable hair. As she gazed into the vanity mirror, her head began to feel tingly and her eyes seemed to look beyond her reflection as sparkles began to dance in her mind's eye. On instinct, she immediately formed a crystal. Visions had seized her mind so often during her life that it was an automatic reflex to create a crystal to record the memory, incase she desired to look upon it again and remember. She saw two boys, very much alike in appearance, playing together. One was of magic, the other was not, for when the Fae boy touched the other, the human became hurt through the contact. The vision was brief and Cestral didn't quite know what to make of it. She did not know whose children they might be, nor did she feel any danger for either of them through this vision; yes, the human had been injured, but it was very minor.

Cestral jumped when someone touched her shoulder and she turned to find her husband. He did not look angry any more, merely curious. "I sensed something happen. May I see?"

She gave a small smile and nodded as she placed the crystal in his outstretched claw, "Yes, but it was nothing. I do not recognize the children in it. Knowing me, they might not be born for centuries."

Frokna studied the vision within the crystal for a moment, then shook his head, "I do not know them. Who knows, it might be nothing of significance." He then tossed the sphere onto the bed and gave his wife a sympathetic smile, "Let us go down and join the festivities. Your father will only have this one chance to rejoice in his 8,000th year of rule. And knowing him, seven day's won't be nearly enough time to celebrate."

* * *

Jareth looked to the sky in frustration. How could Sarah even think that love could be forced? Such a thing wasn't possible. And that she assumed it was a means to sleep with her; surely she thought he had more integrity than that. "Sarah, I.…"

He turned his head only to find that she wasn't there. He looked along the edge of the bushes, then to the forest and still no sign of her. Panic was his immediate instinct; if they became separated they might never find each other again. But he forced himself to remain calm. Even if the Labyrinth was changing erratically, she couldn't be more than five yards away. "Sarah? Sarah, where are you?"

Sarah heard but ignored him. How could he do this to her? How could he lead her on and let her feel this….this _lust_ for him and make her think it was real love? But it seemed so real. Was there any chance that it was? He had told her before in her youth that he loved her yet hurt her not minutes after making the proclamation. What was she to believe now?

Jareth's alarm at receiving no response quickly turned into annoyance. "Sarah, if you do not answer me, I will proceed without you. Despite the magic being within you, I do not need it to find my son."

She stopped her steed and chided, "You mean if you can do without the magic, you can do it without me."

He directed his Luachrach to move towards her voice, "That is not what I said, but if you make it necessary I will have no other choice. However, I hardly feel confident that I would be successful without you."

"And once he's found, you'll be off running your kingdom I suppose. I expect you'll want me to have him on the weekends."

Jareth didn't know what she meant, but her anger proved her thoughts; she expected him to discard her and claim Brendon for himself. He urged the Luachrach forward once he spotted the opening into the next section of the Labyrinth. Reaching the opening, he saw that Sarah had halted. Her back faced him as she sat on her steed with her knees tightly braced and her fists painfully clinched against the reigns. He couldn't understand this tantrum she had started; he had done everything in his power to show he was there for her-- "Do you not want to be loved? Is that it?"

Sarah forced her Luachrach to move on, unwilling to acknowledge the question, but Jareth raced after her, grabbing her reigns and stopping her, "Look me in the eyes and answer me. Do you not want me to love you?"

"Not if it isn't real." She refused to look at him.

"What proof do you have that it isn't?"

She snapped her eyes to him then, "Because it was foretold! You think that just by telling me that we are destined is enough to convince me to accept this? That you didn't trick me into feeling this?"

Jareth forced himself to swallow his pride and anger; yelling at her would not be the right tactic to gain her trust. He unclenched his jaw and sucked in a breath before answering back, "How could it be possible for me to make anyone do anything against their will when I do not possess magic?" A thought came into his mind and a sly glint appeared in his eyes, "How do I know it wasn't you who bewitched my own heart?"

Her mouth gaped a moment in thought before she noticed and quickly closed it. She couldn't debate with logic, and what he said made sense. "But I couldn't, I don't know how to use.…"

"Exactly." He snapped, "You couldn't possibly have placed a spell on me, just as I have not forced anything upon you. What is within your heart is of your own doing."

Driven by anger at herself and at Fate, her thoughts slipped past her tongue, "Well, I'll unfeel it!"

"If you learn how, please do share it with me." Jareth chided, releasing her reigns, "For I would hate to remain infatuated with an immature child who cannot tolerate my presence."

There she was again, watching his back as he 'dealt' by walking away. Or riding, as it may be, as he steered his steed to corner part of the hedge.

Why did she feel guilty? Why did she have to be the one to change her perspective on life, just because Fate dealt her a hand she had no choice in? How could a Fae king be willing to accept a silly human, 'an immature child,' without a second thought? She certainly couldn't believe it. There was still chaos, chance, and free will in the world. Not everything was predetermined.

But Jareth was right about one thing; she was being immature. Adults did not solve problems by screaming about them, they were supposed to be rational. Besides, there was a bigger problem on their hands than their marriage, and Sarah had forgotten that, having been 'caught up in the moment.' Real guilt struck her. How could she have let herself stop thinking about the danger that her son and brother were in, even for a moment?

Sarah caught up with Jareth, staying silent for a few moments before saying, "Let's drop our relationship problems until after we find the boys."

He nodded once, not looking at her, "That is a good decision."

As she did not want to fall into silence again, Sarah tried some polite conversation, "I think I went through this section of the Labyrinth once. I'm certain we aren't far from getting out."

"We cannot be too sure. It does have a mind of its own and has been known to rearrange itself often. It is not an easy task getting it to stay in place."

"Is the Labyrinth really that hard to control?"

"It became easier as time went on, as it got used to my decisions. But it fought fiercely in the beginning."

"Before, you tried to tell me to reach within myself to find the magic. Is that how to communicate with the Labyrinth also, by feeling for it?"

Jareth breathed out heavily; how could he explain something that he learned to do millennia ago, "Not exactly, but similar. It's more projecting outward, making the Labyrinth listen to your will. You are the master, it obeys."

"I'm sure you had a great relationship." Sarah jeered. "Did it always obey you?"

"Not always."

"Well, does it have sense and reason? If I tell it the boys are in trouble because of its actions, will it understand and help us?"

"It is of magic, Sarah. It does what it is in its best interest unless instructed otherwise."

In her head, Sarah tried to speak to the Labyrinth as they rode along, attempting to project her thoughts to an entity she didn't understand. She was trying so hard that she got a headache, but for all her efforts, however, the Labyrinth didn't hear her.

"I can't."

"What?" Jareth was caught off guard as they had been riding silently for quite some time.

"I can't reach it. It won't listen."

He was unsuccessful at hiding a knowing smirk; it was foolish for her to have even tried, "It won't until you know how to communicate with the magic."

Brows furrowed in frustration, she huffed, "Why does magic have to be involved? Why can't I just speak normally to it?"

"Because the Labyrinth IS magic, the most primal magic still in existence. Magic is what it understands."

Sarah fell silent again and tried to think about what she had heard of magic throughout her life; not just what Jareth had told her, but also what the fairytales said. Yet from all she could remember, none of the stories ever said how magic could be used, only that it was. Well, she supposed the ol' Nike slogan was the best tactic to follow; "Just Do It."

Her eyes went wide when she felt something weighty and warm on her mind…but she couldn't quite reach it. In fact, it moved away when she did get close to it. Sarah trusted that her Luachrach would follow Jareth and closed her eyes in determination to make some connection with the Labyrinth. Again, she felt the warmth press against her thoughts; it stayed longer than before but yet again retreated from her. It did this several times, quickly causing Sarah to become frustrated and make her think it was toying with her. Instead of concentrating on her task, she began to let her anger overtake her thoughts, one of which was that the Labyrinth's magic was so primitive, it was too stupid to think for itself.

The maze heard this projected idea and did not take well to the insult.

In response, Sarah received a splitting headache, as though she had been thwacked in the back of the head. Sarah moved her hands to her temples to relieve the pain, but at the same time her steed suddenly thrashed about in fear. Because she wasn't holding on to the reigns, she was thrown off its back; only then did she notice that it wasn't just the creature that was jumping around. The ground itself was shaking. Sarah realized almost too late that a hole had formed in the ground and was about to swallow her up. She got to her feet and ran, throwing off her high-heals and running barefoot for her life. She started screaming out "I'm Sorry," when it wouldn't stop trying to send her to the oubliette waiting below.

Hearing her scream, Jareth turned to find a gaping trench following Sarah at her heels. Without thinking, he forced his Luachrach to a gallop to reach her, then slowed the creature down to match her pace so that he could grab her and get her to safety. Stumpy though it may be, the creature was swift and hardy. Once Sarah saw help had arrived she quickly took Jareth's hand and jumped into his lap. She landed awkwardly and adjusted herself the only way she could under the circumstances, by straddling Jareth's hips.

The hole continued to pursue as they weaved through the hedge maze and even followed them into a new section of the maze. Sarah didn't notice the clearing they had entered or calm stream and flowering shrubs that surrounded them; her eyes focused on the trench that followed their every step.

"I told you I'm sorry," She shouted in her head, "What more do you want!"

The headache left her and the hole became a distant speck as it ceased its movement, but the Luachrach rode on. Sarah rested her forehead on Jareth's shoulder and she tightened her arms around him, shaking in relief. It took her a moment to catch her breath, for she hadn't run like that since her youth.

Sensing the change, Jareth turned to look behind them. Not seeing the trench, he slowed the Luachrach to a walk. After a few moments of letting it cool down, he steered the creature to the stream so it could refresh itself. Sarah trembled as she clutched him. He couldn't help but to stroke her hair and assure her it was over. She tensed at this and pulled back to look him in the eye.

Sarah fought the strong urge to kiss her savior. To do so would contradict what she was defending in her mind. So instead, she merely thanked him.

He returned an inquisitive eye to his wife, "What was the cause of that excitement, hmm?"

"Well, I talked with the Labyrinth, I suppose." At his continued gaze, she huffed and went on, "It refused to let me actually reach it, so I…I said that it was too dumb to understand anything."

She didn't expect for him to laugh at her but he did. Disgusted, she wiggled out of his embrace and onto the ground.

After recovering from a moment of hilarity at her expense, Jareth replied, "It was a warning. You are lucky it didn't try something worse than trying to throw you into an oubliette. I suggest that you harness your temper. Insults will literally get you nowhere with the Labyrinth."

Removing himself from the creature, Jareth took a minute to stretch life back into his arms and legs. It had been hours since he himself had walked on ground and his body ached from riding.

As she walked around, Sarah noticed the smooth pebbles under her feet and cringed. It wasn't that the pebbles themselves were the cause of her distress; it was the fact that for the rest of their uncertain journey she would be barefoot. And what was worse than loosing her shoes was that she had also lost the Luachrach, and it had the other half of their supplies.

"Damn. What will we do now? I lost the other luckr.…lakra.…lizard."

Jareth grinned at her inability to remember the creature's species. "Don't worry about that. She should be along soon enough."

"You mean it isn't lost?"

He shook his head, "Mating pairs are never separated for too long, and if lost, they find each other soon enough."

"How?"

"No one knows, really. It's simply a fact."

Sarah took the information in with wonder and acceptance. One thing that she had learned about the Labyrinth; why question what couldn't be explained. She went to the stream herself, thankful to have the cool liquid touch her skin and parched mouth. The heat of the day lingered on and the sun was still well into the sky. She glanced at her watch; 4:07pm. They had been riding now for seven hours. It was nice to be able to take a breather.

"It's very peaceful here. I've never seen this area before. Are we still in the Labyrinth?" He nodded at her question, causing a bit of confusion, "None of the other sections were like this; it doesn't look very tricky to me."

"Don't judge everything by what your eyes see. There are many things hidden throughout the Labyrinth." Now in a more vertical stance, gravity was taking its toll on Jareth's bladder. He spotted a large shrub that would give him enough cover not too far off and made towards it, calling back to Sarah, "I'll return shortly. Stay here."

In alarm at seeing him leaving, she shouted, "Where are you going?"

He stopped a moment to reproach her, "I believe it is customary to relieve oneself in private."

"Oh." Sarah blushed a bit, "Sorry."

She hadn't thought about what would really need to happen on this journey--where they would sleep, what they would eat, where to go to the bathroom in this wilderness. Stories of such quests rarely spoke of the latter. Luckily, she had always been good at fighting nature and ignoring discomfort in that area. She would wait until they found some placed civilized or she wouldn't go at all.

Sure enough, just as Jareth said it would, the other Luachrach came bounding into the clearing a moment later. She approached Sarah with a low growl in her throat, then stepped to her mate, who she nuzzled and cooed with. Once the creature was sure her mate was safe, she wandered off to graze, eating the flowers off a shrub.

Something in the shrub caught Sarah's eye. It sparkled blue, then yellow, but from ten feet away, she couldn't tell what the object might be. She walked up to the bush to get a better look, but the Luachrach pushed her out of the way so that it could eat the blossoms that surrounded the object. Sarah thought twice about pushing back, as a bite from the creature would certainly be more harmful to her than a mere lick had been, so she stepped around the creature to see if she could see the object from the other side.

Walking around to the other side of the shrub, Sarah parted the stems, digging a bit to see if she could reach what she had seen on the other side. With her body bending into the bush, looking as though it was swallowing the top half of her, she finally found it. There, sheltered by a nest of feathers, dried leaves and twigs, were dozens of eggs. Well, she supposed they were more like cocoons since they weren't round and didn't look as though the shells were hard. Each was the size of a golf ball and the silver liquid inside shimmered through the translucent shell. Sarah reached a hand out and gently removed one of the cocoons to better see what was inside. Her eyes had been right, the shell was very soft and a honey like film protected the creature within. The liquid wasn't completely opaque, but the leaves of the shrub made it too dim for her eyes to focus on what could be inside. She removed herself from the shrub and held the cocoon up to the sky so that the sun's light would shine through. What she saw amazed her; within was a fetal fairy, its tiny limbs not fully formed yet its wings were clearly defined. Never before had she stopped to ponder where fairies came from or that they had stages of growth like any other creature; nothing had prompted her to care before.

"Sarah?"

Stuck in wonderment of her discovery, it took her a moment to realize she was to answer Jareth's call, "I'm here."

A moment later Jareth rounded the shrub, and immediately froze. Through clinched teeth, he hissed, "Put that down."

Sarah ignored him, musing, "I've never seen a baby fairy before."

"Nor shall you again if you do not place it back, now."

Flippantly she challenged, "Why should I?" But at seeing his eyes focused on something behind her, she turned to find a multitude of very angered adult fairies glaring at her. Her throat tightened, and she wasn't exactly sure what warned her to be wary of such tiny beings as fairies; perhaps it was the memory of the sting caused by the bite during her first encounter with a fairy so many years ago. She smiled apologetically at them, squeaking out, "I'll just put this back then."

She bent into the shrub and replaced the cocoon, but despite the fact that no harm was done, the fairies attacked. She scrambled aimlessly about trying to shoo them off her, but they bit at her ears and their tiny hands scratched at her eyes, their nails surprisingly sharp. Jareth had been right; she would never see a baby fairy again because the parents were trying to remove her eyes. So many attacked her that some had no choice but to attack obscure parts of her body, biting at her bare shoulders and ankles. One fairy grabbed a hold of the necklace around her throat and attempted to choke her. Sarah coughed from the pressure caused against her trachea and yanked the necklace loose. Remembering her shoulders were bare because she had tied the cardigan around her waste, she quickly removed the garment and placed it back on, trying to protect what she could. There were so many tiny bodies covering her, it was hard to put it on; as soon as she knocked them off they would come flying at her again. She finally managed to slip both her arms through the sleeves, however a fairy had not bothered to get off her back and squirmed against her. Sarah wiggled her shoulder blades, trying to knock the creature off, but it climbed up her back to her neck and proceeded to take a bite out of her ear. She yelped and knocked the fairy off her shoulder.

She was hardly aware of Jareth's pants and grunts as he tried to free her from the swarm. But she couldn't help but notice when he forcefully gathered her into his arms and ran. She didn't care to look at where he was taking her, too preoccupied with protecting herself from the fairies. It wasn't until she heard him shout "Hold your breath," and felt the shocking bite of cold water hit her body that she realized what he intended. Fairies logically couldn't go under water. She barely had time to gulp a full breath of air before he was pulling her under by her arm. The pressure to breathe, the urge to break the surface was great, but the fear of the fairies was greater. She blindly sought Jareth and found his hand, which she held in desperation, hoping that she could hold out a little longer through his strength. But her lungs were weak and she broke the surface, eyes panicked and searching.

The air was vacant.

Sopping wet, they made their way back to the Luachrachs in silence. Jareth had a mind to scold Sarah for being so foolish as to disturb a fairies nest, however the thought was forgotten at the sight of thin lines of blood trickling down Sarah's face and neck from the dozens of scratches that were etched into her skin. This was more his fault, if anything. He shouldn't have let her out of his sight; He knew fairies thickly inhabited this section of the Labyrinth and he should have warned her of them.

A surprise awaited them when they reached their steeds. There, lounging in the shade the lizards provided, was a black ball of fur.

"Isn't that your cat, Smirnoff?"

"Smyrna," Jareth corrected, "Yes. I'm surprised that she found us."

Sarah, beginning to feel the sun start to warm the cardigan, attempted to peel the damp material off her body, "Why are you surprised?"

"She doesn't normally travel into this section of the Labyrinth. She's afraid of the fairies."

"With good reason." Sarah laughed, taking a moment to survey the damage done to her skin. Her face was still damp and the blood easily wiped off onto her hand. The sight of her own blood made her cringe, "No wonder Hoggle enjoyed killing them. Damn things are a menace."

Jareth went to one of the Luachrachs and removed Joey's backpack. He then lowered himself to sit on the ground and took out the First Aid Kit, lifting it up for Sarah to take, "I think you might need this."

"Thanks," Sarah said, taking the box and sitting down next to him. She sat the kit onto her lap, thinking the contents useless for her current injuries, and used her cardigan to mop up the remaining water and blood from her skin. The cuts weren't deep enough to be bandaged, and besides, there were too many of them and too few bandages.

Jareth noticed that sometime during the struggling and the swimming, Sarah had lost the wrapping from her previous injury, "How is your hand doing?"

Sarah looked down at the blistered skin from where the Luachrach had licked her, "Well, I haven't really noticed it really. Besides, I have other wounds to worry about now."

Jareth rummaged through the other contents of the backpack and took out the box of graham crackers, "Are you hungry?"

"Sure." She stopped herself from laughing when he couldn't figure out how to break the box's seal, "Here, let me." She opened it, then smiled when he sniffed the sweet cookie before taking a cautious bite. Taking the backpack from him to put the box back, she then rummaged through the bag to see what else had been sent, "So who decided to put in graham crackers?"

"That would be Irene."

"It seems they've thought of everything essential; pocket knife, toilet paper…oh good, a water bottle. Looks as though the only thing missing is duct tape." Sarah grinned as she continued to examine the contents, "You'd think someone would have thought of that."

Jareth stood, "Come on, let's get moving. Let us hope that your insult to the Labyrinth has not cost us."

Sarah didn't respond, but she couldn't bring herself to raise her eyes to him. She wasn't sure if he meant to say it as a 'slap in the face comment,' but she hoped that wasn't what he meant, even though he hada point. Everything was up to the Labyrinth with no one to command it; if it wanted, they could be trapped within the maze forever.

Once again astride the Luachrachs, they attempted to continue their journey. However, a fuzzy ebony form decided to block their path. Jareth attempted to move around her, but she matched every step, halting their progress.

"Smyrna, get out of our way. Go on." Jareth hissed, forcing his steed to charge the feline.

Seeing the cat refuse to budge, Sarah offered, "Maybe she wants us to follow her."

She was exactly right.

Nearly forty minutes later, both Sarah and Jareth were gaping in awe at the sight before them; Jareth out of the absurdity of how easy it had been to find, and Sarah from its sheer beauty. With Smyrna's lead, they had found their way out of the Labyrinth. The cat had merely followed its nose to the sea.

* * *

A/N II: Had to get that "Duct Tape" comment slipped in there, since Steahl pointed out to me that any sane person would think that would be essential. In response to a few of the reviews for Ch. 20 (and thank you to all of you who did review):

Sp777: I hope you can see who Gelyna is supposed to be through this chapter. She's a daughter who wants to be acknowledged by her mother.

Anne Marie & Skyfire4: Glad you liked my sneaking in the Froud/Jones stuff. I hadn't seen anyone else do that and LOVE "Goblins of Labyrinth." I hope I did it justice.

Robin C. Rivero: Thanks for all your comments! As far as Smyrna's name, nope, there wasn't anything special other than it sounded cool. As far as when Jareth will hear from Sarah what happened, that is many chapters away. But you are right, they are learning to love each other for who they currently are.

Boguswoman: I hope things have been cleared up about Malora and Gelyna. And about Jareth forgetting things, Sarah wished it, thus, it was done (aka. Be careful what you wish for).

MagicMizzy: The day is still young. Sarah will be hit hard with the reality of what has happened in the next chapter.

Draegon-fire: I think most of your questions are answered in Ch. 5, accept for the why. That will come in time.


	22. Rude Awakenings

A/N: **Chapter 5 has had some adjustments (as of 5/21/04)**, so if you are interested, you may want to go back over everything after they hop into bed. Thanks goes to Marumae for baring with me as I tried to come up with the name for the creature in the last section of this chapter. Iasgair means "fisher" in Gaelic. Thanks goes to StormChild, who as always points out what needs changed here & there, and I am still patiently waiting to hear back from my other beta Saxonny (who I am envious of since she got to visit India AND is going to ANOTHER Reality concert). So depending on what Sax says, there may still be even further tweakings, but I'll let you know if you leave me your e-mail address in your reviews if anything significant was changed/added.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Rude Awakenings

Yanic's discouraged mind had led him to the castle menagerie, a peaceful place of lush vegetation and home to birds of every color. This place was a sanctuary for the old slave, one of the few places he found he could be himself in spirit and mind without having to think of his servitude. But he couldn't allow himself to linger for long. Though he was a slave, he was important to his mistress and would surely be missed, especially since he needed to ready for the journey to Sendai.

He was headed back to the children's room when his mistress stormed up, startling him. "M...my lady. You're still here."

She smiled at him smoothly, "Sorry to disappoint you. It looks as though I have some time on my hands. I'll be leaving tomorrow, it seems. So, in the meantime, I want to see the child."

"The child?"

"Yes. I want to see how strong his magic is. It came from Jareth, so perhaps all we need is for the child to mend the Labyrinth. We can't rely that his parents are really coming, now can we?"

With little more than a blink, Yanic found his mistress had transported them to the nursery, the boys still asleep in the bed.

"Wake him."

Yanic turned to her with cautious eyes, "Mistress, if you please, the children just fell asleep after hours of frightful confusion."

"How many more hours must we wait for the Labyrinth to cease its destruction? It destroyed my palace; it's ruined the harvest for three kingdoms. No, there will be no more waiting." She moved to the bed to rouse Brendon herself. She surprised her servant that she didn't shake the child awake but carefully placed herself to sit at the boy's side. She looked to her servant briefly, "What is his name?"

"I'm not sure, my lady. It hasn't been spoken."

"Well, that won't do. We can't address a prince of the Underground simply as "boy." She was quite gentle to wake the boy, softly brushing her hand over his brow, then grasping his shoulder and giving him a little shake, "Hey, little one. Time to get up."

The boy shrugged out of her hold and rolled onto his stomach, digging his head into the pillow. Gelyna laughed and tried again. A muffled whine sounded, "I'm tired. Go away."

"I don't think so." Gelyna answered a bit harsher, pulling on the boys shoulder to turn him back over. "Now get up."

The movement and her voice woke Toby, who was a light sleeper at the best of times. At seeing his kidnapper, he immediately sat up and scooted himself as far away from her as possible, his back knocking into the headboard. "What do you want?"

"I don't want you." Gelyna said, still focusing on the boy below her, "I want him to wake up. You're his family. How do you get him to move?" When Toby didn't answer, she looked at him, "Well?"

"S...Sarah tickles him." The boy stuttered.

"What?"

Toby couldn't understand why this lady wouldn't know about tickling, "You take your hands and wiggle your fingers on his sides."

"I know what tickling is."

Yanic couldn't help but to smile as he watched his mistress lift her arms up awkwardly to position her hands over the small one's ribs. However, his smile left his lips when the little boy's eyes opened in pain as Gelyna's fingers were not gentle. She didn't have a motherly bone in her body. Brendon also bolted away from her to cower against the headboard.

"Well, that went splendidly," Gelyna said sarcastically under her breath. "Now that you are up, we can begin. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. So, let's start again. My name is Gelyna. What is yours?"

Brendon started to open his mouth, but Toby slightly touched him and shook his head. There was no way he was going to cooperate with his kidnapper.

Gelyna frowned, "This will not do. We have to call you something."

"What do we have that we could bribe them with?" It wasn't often that Gelyna used her mind instead of her voice to speak to him, and Yanic wished she would do it more often. Her thoughts were less harsh on his person than her often screeching mouth. However, his reply was verbal, as he did not share his mistress's gift.

"Perhaps a companion; a pet. Children love animals."

"That just might work. Go, find something."

Toby heard the old man speak, but why he had no idea. He just felt suspicious about it, especially when the old man bowed to the woman and left the room.

"Well," Gelyna smiled, "It's just you and me. Do you like your room? I know it's small for two growing boys, but I see you've managed to not notice that, since you've decided to stay on the bed. And I put such nice playthings in here. Haven't you wanted to play?" The eldest of the boys slightly shook his head at her, his eyes untrusting. "Well, that is your loss. Spending the next twelve days in here will certainly be boring." She got up and moved to the pile of toys, picking up the black sphere that had been hovering in mid air. Gelyna came back and sat upon the bed, holding out the sphere, no bigger than a tennis ball, out to Brendon. It hovered over her open palm, and when he didn't take it, she removed her palm from beneath it; it stayed in place.

"Go on. It's only a reing crystal. It won't hurt you."

Toby was fascinated to see this sphere up close. He had noticed it floating at the side of the room but didn't have the state of mind to touch anything. But now that this lady was being nice, maybe she didn't intend to hurt them after all. But as soon as his hand reached out to touch it, the woman snapped at him.

"Don't. It will hurt you. Only Fae can touch it."

Toby wasn't about to voice his protest that if he couldn't touch it, Brendon shouldn't either. But there the woman was, coaxing Brendon into taking the ball into his hands.

Brendon held it a moment; it may have the ability to float, but the ball itself was very dense and his young muscles strained to hold it in his hands. And his fingers tingled, like they did when his mom had taken him to the science museum and they had all touched a static ball that made their hair stick out on end. He understood electricity and science; he did not understand THIS.

Releasing it from his hands, Brendon gave the sphere a slight push towards the lady, "I don't like it."

"No," Gelyna smiled triumphantly, "but you can touch it, and that is something. Don't you like magic?"

Brendon shook his head, "There's no such thing."

"No such...oh dear. Yanic was right again. Your father hasn't taught you to use it."

What this woman was saying intrigued Toby enough to forgo his self-vow of silence and state his query, "He doesn't have a dad."

Gelyna narrowed her eyes at the boy's intrusion, "Explain yourself."

"We don't know who his dad is. Sarah never said."

"You're telling me that you do not know the Goblin King."

"No, who is he?"

"Jareth is..."

"Jareth?" Toby asked, shocked to hear the name of the man his sister had been so happy around the past few days. "Jareth is Brendon's dad?"

"Ah. Brendon is it. Thank you." Gelyna smirked, "But yes," However, glancing at the smaller boy, her glance turned to one of pity. "Jareth is his father."

Brendon stared into space, his ears reddening, and a small growl came from his trembling mouth, "You're a liar."

"I most certainly am not...in this instance anyway. I had no idea you didn't know." Gelyna said genuinely, "I wouldn't have said anything. What a sad thing, a child to not know their father."

Brendon quickly crawled off the side of the bed and went to the corner furthest away from her.

"Shut up!" Toby shouted, "Jareth isn't his father! His dad hurt Sarah. Jareth is nice. Just leave us alone!"

Gelyna stood, eyes blazing down at the bold human boy. How dare he command her, a princess. He was material slaves were made of. But glancing at the sobbing shoulders of the other little one, she calmed. She had noticed straight off how this boy protected the young prince. He was only trying to shield his friend, be it his relative. The human was already a slave, a slave to his heart.

"You should be happy to know, then, that I shall be gone for a while. You will remain here, of course, with Yanic. And perhaps if you are good for him, he will take you outside this room and explore the kingdom. You aren't of this world. I doubt you could get very far should you attempt to escape." Gelyna rose off the bed and left them without a second glance.

Toby got off the bed himself and went over to Brendon, who still quietly sobbed, "Don't listen to her. She's lying."

Breni looked at him with tear filled eyes, "What if she isn't. Jareth and I's got the same eyes. He's got yellow hair too."

"I don' know. But he ain't mean."

"Brendon."

Yanic was sure some day his heart would fail him from the sudden appearance of his mistress. His startled mind quickly went over the word she spoke, but it made no sense, "Brendon, my lady?"

"That is the young prince's name. I didn't catch the name of the other one, but he's not important."

"Does that mean you do not require a pet for them, mistress?" Yanic asked hopefully, having not yet found any such creature.

"No. I think they still need something to ease them into accepting me better. I'm sure you'll find the perfect animal for them. But make sure it is small and quiet. I don't want anything to alert any one in the castle to the children's presence."

"Yes, my lady. That does give me a better idea. What about a furzaes? They are small yet quiet and very entertaining."

"That is perfect." Gelyna smiled in appreciation of her intelligent manservant, "Well, now. I should finish packing for the journey tomorrow. While I am gone, I want Brendon to be taught about magic, how to wield it, how to harness it. Teach him the basics. I will continue his lessons upon my return."

"You do not need my services in Sendai?"

"No, you are the only one who knows of the children; the fewer who know, the better. And I'm sure you can teach the prince what he needs to know, despite your human blood. Simply remember back to when you were given magic and how I taught you. Remember the privilege you have been given and thankful I have not informed my mother you exist. You know how she hates mixed blood."

"Yes, mistress. Then I shall go find a furzaes immediately and return to the children. If you need me, of course I am at your bidding, but should I not see you before you depart, may you have a blessed journey."

* * *

In the shadow of a mighty palace, a celebration was in the first hours of what would be a weeklong event. Though dusk was still two hours away, fire danced through the air along invisible strings like streamers, giving off an orange hue while illuminating the scene below. The courtyard was littered with Fae nobility being entertained by, or ignoring, the many performers who were scattered amongst the crowd. Most of the performers were humans, doing their best to give lavish displays. Contortionists, jugglers, acrobats and dancers entertained by mimicking the magical talents that any common Fae possessed. One end of the vast courtyard held a stage where plays from human memory would be performed throughout the week of festivities. A particular favorite that was sure to be performed more than once was "A Mid Summer Night's Dream," as the Fae found it humorous the way the non-magical world viewed their race. A few who were of magic, specifically the seers, sat on cushioned pillows under the shade of flowering trees, telling all who would know the insights they had on the future. 

Occasionally sparks flew across the sky, the resulting burst of rainbow glinting off a sparkling jewel here or a gleaming mass of metal there. Everyone wore their finest for this festive event. But no jewels or finery adorned the couple newly arrived, and for this they stood out.

Cestral fought with the feelings arising in her. She should feel no shame for the decision she and her husband had made to put their riches and energies towards increasing the livelihoods of their people. To them, jewels meant nothing when their value could be better spent on those less fortunate. A country's wealth is proven by holding the most lavish parties or having the best lands but in how a kingdom prospers in the harshest of times. The other rulers just didn't understand yet, but Cestral had the hope that the others would eventually catch on.

"If you continue to frown, they will think you don't want to be here."

Cestral turned her head and smiled softly to her husband, "I simply am tired."

Frokna nodded, gently patting her hand at the crook of his arm, "The journey was long. Perhaps we should leave fashionably early."

"Maybe. I..."

"Ah, my daughter. It is a pleasure to see you have safely arrived."

Cestral turned with wide eyes to her father but respectfully bowed before he could see her shock. She had not expected Tsojin to approach her for many days, as there were certainly other rulers and those of higher rank of her siblings he would desire to see. A touch on her shoulder by him bid her to rise.

Tsojin inclined his head to the Troll King, "I wish to congratulate you on the birth of your first child. May your family continue to multiply."

"Thank you." Frokna smiled a toothy grin.

"Cestral, before the festivities truly begin, I wished to speak a moment with you."

"Yes, Father. Anything you need."

Tsojin made it clear by a turn of his wrist that Frokna was not to follow. Cestral was nervous. This was the most she had ever spent in conversation with this powerful king, and he wanted a private word with her. She was led to an open air tent, at which many cushions were piled below. Cestral inwardly cursed the Fates for having worn a corset, as it made descending gracefully upon the pillows virtually impossible. But she managed and waited patiently for her father to begin.

"It is well known that you have had the most accurate visions amongst all the seers in the Underground. Others may see the visions before they reach your mind, but what you see is the closest to what actually happens."

Cestral nodded her head, holding back a since of pride at the pleased tone her father bestowed while saying these things. She humbly added, "Yes, but I also see the same event occur in different ways. One cannot be sure anything will happen as expected, if it should happen to take place at all."

"Indeed. That is why you have been sought out. Many have seen the Labyrinths healing. We long for it, but no one knows when it will happen, who will bring the destruction to an end. Such visions for many have increased in frequency in just the past few days, according to my advisors. Have you had such an insight?"

"No, father. I have not yet foreseen such a thing. I have never actually had a vision with the Labyrinth's taming. It would be a blessing were it to happen."

"Indeed, it would." Tsojin nodded, summoning one of his servants. The man stepped forward with a plate covered in a leafy substance and sat it before the king, then retreated. Tsojin fingered the contents, "You are nursing your daughter, are you not?"

"Y...yes." Cestral stammered, not expecting such a question. But she knew why he asked such a thing; the plate held a drug used to induce visions.

"That is unfortunate." He looked straight into her eyes, forcefully to have his words ring clear, "The destruction must cease. Harvests were destroyed for three of the kingdoms alone. We must know what to do to make it end. Consider weaning your child."

Anger shot through Cestral, but she had no way of expressing it. Despite this being her father, he was also above her station. To speak out against him would be shameful. She had to be tactful in her response. "She is but two months old, sire. The harvest season is over; no further harm can be done by the Labyrinth for some time..."

"The seers of the kingdom are gathering two days hence for a mass vision. All expect the greatest seer to be in attendance." He stood to rise, indicating his word was final and the discussion over. "I suggest you make all efforts to join them. Now, go, enjoy my celebration."

Cestral rose and respectfully bowed before hastily taking her leave.

Frokna could tell something had disturbed his wife from the stark anger that screamed from her features. Clinched fists, flaring nostrils; these were not the characteristics of the soft-spoken wife he knew. But he was pre-occupied, caught up in a discussion on borders and trade goods with King Aquinus of the Jovians. It was also unlike Cestral to let her emotions get the best of her enough to make her feel like she had to remove herself, but he watched her back as she retreated back into the palace.

Corbin was pleased with the time his journey into Sendai had taken. He had wasted no time asking Gelyna to change her mind but had left as soon as he completed dressing for the journey. He took nothing with him but the clothes on his back. Tsojin was a wealthy king and was sure to have anything Corbin might need during his stay. Upon his arrival to the grand palace, Corbin had been led to his accommodations and changed into something more appropriate for the festivities. 

In his own kingdom the only thing that distinguished him from the servants was the pendant of his family crest he wore, but dressing like a vagabond would not pass here. He looked himself over carefully in the mirror; did he look kingly? Would the other monarchs look past his clothes and be able to sense his unease? He wondered if what he had heard they thought of him was just rumor. He nodded to himself for reassurance; no use putting it off any longer. He stepped to the door, ready to face the lions.

Just as he was stepping into the grand hall that lead to the courtyard, a teary-eyed woman bumped into him, making them both stumble. His arms caught hers and steadied them. The Troll Queen was not unknown to him, and the look she gave him caused him alarm. Her eyes held a fear. Such a gaze should not be held by any woman, especially not by a queen of the Underground.

"Cestral, are you well?" he asked her.

She wiped her eyes, trying to hide her tears, "So silly of me, not watching where I was going."

"That's not what I asked. Come, sit down." She followed him without question to a nearby bench. Once settled, he tried again, "I was under the impression that this was a festive occasion. May I ask why you are in tears?"

Cestral smiled through her distress, "I'm not sure if what I have to say matters or not. It seems that my fate has already been decided."

"The future isn't set in stone. Surely you of all know that." Corbin tried, wanting to ease her mind.

She sighed, "It may not be set in stone, but some people are bound to make things happen in their own time. I wished that I could see my own fate; that way I'd know what to expect is coming. This I did not foresee."

"I don't mean to pry," Corbin stated, "but I don't have the faintest idea of what you are talking about. Have you been wronged? Should I alert your husband?"

"If I have been wronged, it is by Fate itself for giving me the sight." Again, Cestral let out a faint sigh, only this time she lay a concerned hand upon his arm, "If only Jareth were here."

This did intrigue Corbin; he had not heard his brother's name spoken in some time, "How does this involve him?"

"I am sure you're aware of the Labyrinth's movements of late and how destructive it has been. It seems that the others are impatient and want it under control immediately. My father has informed me that I must discover how it must be done. They want me to take a drug to induce such a vision, with no consequence to myself or my babe."

"Then you should not do it. It is not something to be undertaken lightly, nor by one having given birth so recently." He added softly, with a grin, "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you. I just wish we knew where to start looking for your brother. We don't even know why he disappeared."

Corbin lowered his eyes, "It is common belief that he was killed."

Cestral could tell from his soft statement that the young king had grieved for Jareth, "He wasn't."

He gazed at her again with hope, "How are you sure?"

She was quiet a moment, reflecting the words in her mind before sharing them, "I have seen Jareth's end, and that time has not yet come. It is true, however, that he has lost control of the Labyrinth. Four days ago the council met and traced the magic Jareth held to the human realm, to Earth. There I spoke with a girl named Sarah who stated she knew where he was."

"Earth? But, that's impossible to travel to."

"Yes, for all but Jareth. But regardless of where he is, the magic he once held is within that girl, and the council wants her here." The Troll Queen smiled sadly, "I think we gave her quiet a scare. Serves us right that she didn't come. I have seen nothing in my visions that would make the other kings so concerned about where the Labyrinth does and does not tred. I don't understand their need to force things along instead of allowing their natural course. They should know better than that."

"Are you going to do as they want?"

"I'm not sure," Cestral gave him a reassuring smile, "But this is my matter, not your own. Go, enjoy the evening."

Corbin stood and helped her rise, then bowed respectfully, "May you find something to lighten the burden placed upon you."

**

* * *

**"Let's stop here." Jareth brought his Luachrach to a halt and slid off it's back. 

"Stop? Why? This is the middle of no where."

"The sun is making its decent."

Sarah looked at the burning globe of light, "We have maybe an hour of light left. Get back on your...lizard." When he continued to unpack the Luachrach, she jumped off her own steed to force Jareth to listen to her. "We are not stopping. We've been out of the Labyrinth for hours now and have seen nothing but sand. There isn't shelter here. There's no reason to not keep going."

"The Luachrachs need to rest. We've been driving them all day. It would be cruel to force them further and in the dark."

Sarah took a few storming steps, ignoring the burning sand beneath her feet, "Well, it's not dark yet."

"You are beginning to try my patience."

"Only beginning?" She halted in mid stride to chide him.

He tread slowly to her, eyes serious, "You're right. You've purposely defied me all day. Have I asked that much of you?"

"You said we were stopping and I see no reason." She quickly turned on her heals, "I'm going."

Quick as being caught in a bear trap, Sarah found herself being propelled backwards against Jareth. He held her tightly to him, her back pressing against his chest, and though she struggled to get away, he held fast to her. His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke with a low thrum in his voice.

"Let me put something in perspective for you. There are spirits that wander at night, creatures that feast on magic, on flesh. As this beach appears to be uninhabited as yet, I see that staying in one place is our safest option. Our quest has only begun. It would be wise to not exhaust ourselves."

"I don't care about dangers. I'm not giving up." Sarah quavered between clenched teeth.

"It isn't giving up. It's only a short delay."

She jerked herself to get free, "Let me go. You can't stop me."

She gasped a surprised breath when his fingers trailed down her throat as he whispered in her ear, "Why do you insist on fighting me? Why refuse to listen?"

Sarah shook inside from the way he was suddenly touching her. It frightened her that her body wanted to give in to such a touch. But she wasn't going to fall for it, "I will not be controlled."

"Stopping for the night is so much against your will that you accuse me of controlling you?" He laughed, "You know nothing of control. This is control."

Jareth placed his arms straight out in front of Sarah's body and without her own will guiding it, Sarah watched as her own hands hovered under his. She tried to force her hands back down but it was as if her muscles weren't connected to her brain; her body was not under her control. Jareth brought his right hand to rest over hers as he forced it to lie against her hip and he began to sway her in a dance that matched the rhythm of the not so distant waves.

Anger built within Sarah like a dam holding back water, "You lied to me. You do have magic."

He halted their bodies, bringing her left hand up to his mouth, feathering a quick kiss against her fingers, "No, not my magic but ours. A magic that I cannot feel but I can manipulate." His left hand slid down her neck, leading her own to follow suit as it brushed over her collar bone. He felt her breath hitch when their hands skimmed her breast before finding a resting place on her rib cage. "This is just a taste of the control I could have over you should I choose to use it."

Without moving his own hand, Jareth had Sarah hold out her left hand of its own accord, only bringing his own hand up to caress the gold band on her finger, "You are mine. Were you the treasure of any other Fae, they might not be so considerate."

Sarah's mind was reeling but her body was peacefully numb. What the hell did he think he was doing to her? She didn't know how to defend herself from this new threat. She couldn't even flinch when she felt him feather a kiss against her neck. If he thought he was just going to use her for his own pleasure simply because he could, he had another thing coming.

"I have warned you that humans are slaves, but I don't think you fully understand what the means. We take our pleasure from them, force them to serve our will, our passions until they can no longer move. And then they are discarded." He turned her to face him and released his control yet held her tightly so she couldn't escape, "But you are not a slave. You are a queen, my equal. You control me as much as I you. No matter how much your desire to defy me may be, our bond is final. Learn to live with it."

"Let go of me." She looked him in the eyes, but not with anger. It surprised her that she understood why he did this demonstration, to prove he could have done it all along. It wasn't that he was forcing her, he was merely trying to prove a point. "Please, I'll stay, but you can't expect me to accept this with open arms. I need time to think."

"And you have it. If what has occurred with other humans who obtained magic hails true, you are no longer bound to the same rules of mortality you once had. So please, wallow in the misery of your won making for as long as you need."

Sarah pushed herself out of his grasp, "I didn't do this. I didn't ask for any of this."

"Yet this is the hand that you have been dealt. No one but you can decide what to do with it. But by the Fates, I'll not stand by and let you destroy yourself."

"You destroyed me!" She didn't even realize that she had slapped him until it was too late.

Jareth went still, and it wasn't for the fact that she actually struck him in her anger. It was for the pain he had caused in her that he could not fix. "I am sorry I've wronged you, but let it go. I do not wish to be your enemy, but you're making it very difficult."

"I'm sorry." She gasped and stepped away. "I didn't know what I was doing."

Guilt was strong in Jareth's gut as they stood in silence. He hadn't been sure if the Coniurimus spell cast over the ring would even work since he had no magic of his own. He should have told her of it another way. It wasn't just for controlling one's spouse; it was a way for a couple to be more intimate and be aware of one another's desires. He sighed inwardly; he just couldn't get anything right with Sarah.

"I'm going to find something to build a fire. Hopefully there's driftwood."

Sarah watched as he left, lowering herself into the sand to wait for him to get back. She looked around; there were no palm trees, no shells littering the beach. It was like a desert, just with water along the edges. With nothing interesting to occupy her mind, her thoughts drifted to worrying about what condition her son and brother were in. Her eyes stung with tears as she looked out over the water. Jareth was right, of course; the sun would soon be gone and it would be pointless to wander aimlessly in the dark. But her soul wanted to keep moving.

Luckily, she received some sympathy from an unexpected source. Sarah had completely forgotten the black cat that had led them out of the Labyrinth, and feeling her fur brush under her fingertips was a great comfort. Though Smyrna tolerated Jareth, she seemed to genuinely like Sarah and had found a cozy resting place in Sarah's lap. The action of stroking the cat's fur was soothing, but it also let Sarah's mind wander, which was not the best thing since she nearly brought herself to have a panic attack at worrying what could be happening to the boys. There was a maniac somewhere out there with her son and brother, and having to wait for daylight to break to continue the search made her feel so helpless. She knew that if she could just get in touch with her magic, she could surely be able to create some form of light so they could keep going. But she kept trying and kept failing to find it.The Luachrachs had already settled themselves to rest in the sand and huddled against each other. Jareth busied himself in gathering bits of driftwood to make a fire, deciding that Sarah might appreciate some time to herself. As much as he was having a hard time accepting the loss of his magic, he knew it could not compare to the grief and anger Sarah must be feeling. Despite Jareth having relatives, he had been forced out of his home during adolescence, at a time when little mattered to him but himself. He had hated his deceased stepmother but held fond memories of his brother, though he remembered Corbin more of a pest then as a companion. Jareth didn't feel homesick for family or country because he hadn't been needed by them. He found his place in the Labyrinth. But Sarah had a place in her home where she was mother and sister, provider and protector. With the uncertainty of the kidnapping and the duty suddenly thrust upon her, Jareth knew she had to be feeling like a failure, for that is what he was feeling himself.

Sarah felt something crawl upon her bare ankle but didn't move, as it didn't scare her. It was some Underground version of a crab, or what she thought was a crab from seeing its many spiny legs peaking from under its shaggy body; a crustation with hair. She didn't see pinchers, only the legs. With a wiggle of her foot, she made the creature move on. Smyrna took the opportunity to make a snack out of the creature and pounced onto it. A bit disgusted, Sarah turned her head down the beach to where Jareth was, picking up sticks along the shore. He still was wearing her uncle's sweater; how he could stand it in this heat she still couldn't understand.

Sarah noticed the sun was just touching the horizon, yet unlike the waters of Earth, there was no reflection off the waves. But there was a beautiful sunset, a dusky orange and red. At the rate it was going, she doubted there would be five minutes of sunlight left.

"Jareth, you'd better hurry up." She called out to him.

He nodded to her and gathered the stack he had piled on the beach and headed back to her. The site of the measly 8 sticks he had found was highly discouraging, but she didn't say anything. It wouldn't last the night, but what could they do. Jareth arranged the wood into some sort of arrangement, what Sarah recognized as the Star of David but with two sticks forming an X in the middle. Sarah still remained silent when he went to the bag carrying the strange weapons and pulled out a crude brown stone, an amethyst shard, and a short metal rod. Hitting the stone against the rod created sparks, which lit the sticks. When the first flickering flames began, Jareth held the crystal shard close to the flame. The shard gradually began to glow a white light, and at the point it got the brightest, Jareth called out in pain and dropped it.

Jareth stuck his burned fingers into his mouth, trying to ease the pain. Sarah jumped up and retrieved the First Aid kit; it was her turn to dress his wounds. He let her examine the three fingers that had been blistered by the shard and did not react if her moving them caused more pain.

"Do you always get burned when you do this?" Sarah asked quietly, letting go of his hand a moment to grab what she needed from the kit.

"I've never been without magic before." He grumbled.

"Why didn't you have me do it then? It didn't look that hard." She squeezed some of the Neosporin gel from the tube onto her finger, then carefully dabbed it over his burns.

"I didn't expect to be burned."

"Oh." Her hands were more gentle than when he had wrapped her wound, but then again, she had dressed so many of Toby and Brendon's cuts and bruises that she knew what she was doing, "Why did you have to hold that over the fire?"

"Fire makes the crystal glow. Even if the fire dies out, the crystal will shine until morning."

Sarah moved her eyes to look at the glowing light, "That tiny thing? That's some amazing magic."

"You think that is magic?"

"Yeah, isn't it?" Sarah asked, confused by this question.

"Not at all." He smiled at her quizzical face, "I suppose I was equally as fascinated by your electricity. I learned much of your world, and I can see you will learn even more of mine."

Finished with the binding, he moved back to their provisions, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No."

Jareth remained quiet for a moment, not sure how to form his words tactfully, "I know you're grieving and angry; we both are. But just as we need to stop and rest for the night so we can keep going tomorrow, we need to eat."

"I'm really not hungry." Sarah said softly, moving back to sit on the sand.

He released his breath in disappointment at her refusal but didn't push her. It was only their first night. She would eat when she was ready. He pulled out the jar of peanut butter; luckily he had watched Irene unscrew the lid before, as he did not want to be humiliated again by having Sarah show him how to open it as she had done with the graham cracker bag. Sarah's family neglected to provide them with eating utensils, and Jareth looked at the brown spread a moment before hesitantly dipping a finger into it...

"Don't touch it. That's disgusting. You've been touching lizard all day."

He crouched down beside her, jar in hand, "Then how do you expect me to eat it?"

She huffed and leaned around him, pulling Joey's backpack across the sand to her, "Dip a gram cracker into it and scoop the peanut butter out."

When she looked Jareth in the eye, handing him the crackers, she was surprised to see him grinning at her, "What?"

"I find it amusing, the different personas that you have shown in the past few days. You play these roles. Shy butterfly, caring friend, a raging fury, instructive commander; you hide yourself within them."

"So." Sarah uncomfortably focused her eyes on the bright crystal shard, not wanting to be distracted, especially since he was going analytical on her.

"One minute you seem to forget that you said you forgave me despite our past and the next, you're back to loathing me. I've noticed that I'm the only one you do this to. Well, myself and your mother," He laughed to himself. "But then I must remind myself that before last week, I didn't know you enough to be sure of how you should act towards anyone. Perhaps you're always fickle." At her blank stare, he put the jar down and placed his hand over hers, "I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to get to know you, the real you, with no facades."

Sarah didn't know what to think, other than this was the most ludicrous time to want to have such a conversation. She forcefully yanked her hand away, "Our son and my brother have been taken, and you want to talk about me! How can you even think about anything but them?"

Jareth had the urge to answer back that he simply didn't know the boys long enough to have such a consuming attachment to them, but he decided that might not bode well with her. So, he thought of other terms she might understand, "What do you know about me? Of who I am?"

"You're the Goblin King, currently without magic." He nodded, urging her on, but she shook her head, "I don't know what you're wanting."

"Beyond my title, I do have a life. I have needs and hopes like any other man. But it is in my choices that I am truly found. And it is in my choices that I find I am most afraid, of myself. Will what I choose ready me for whatever hardships may come? In a time of crisis, should I allow the dilemma to hinder my decisions because I am obsessively focused on them, or should I choose to allow my mind to relax and rest? I'm sorry, Sarah, but I do not see how exhausting ourselves with worry is going to help the situation," He lifted the stone necklace from her breast, "especially when we know nothing other than that the boys live."

She quickly took it back from him, "I don't care what you think. I'm not you."

"Then I choose to agree to disagree." He snapped a piece of graham cracker in half, "Are you quite certain you won't eat?"

Sarah nodded, then lay down on her side in the sand to rest. "I would have expected you to argue instead of give in."

"It's not giving in. It's postponing the matter. As you said, we can resolve our differences after the children are safe." He lay beside her, a crafty glint in his eye as he brushed his free hand against her cheek, "Unless you would be interested remedying a few now."

She listened to the crunching as he took a bite of the cracker, looking at his jaw instead of his eyes as he waited for her to answer. Her breath caught in her throat at his touch; she wanted his touch, but she didn't want it to be a trick. "Tell me exactly how what I feel isn't some spell."

Jareth removed his hand and turned solemn, "Why do you associate magic with love? Magic has no bearing on the soul. Do you wish to deny love so much that..."

"I'm not denying anything, Jareth. I just don't want to end up a victim. I'd rather stop it myself before it gets too far."

"Even if it's been deemed meant to be?"

"How is that possible? How can anyone tell anyone else, 'Hey, see that guy there. Yep, some day you'll love him.' That's ludicrous. It makes the person have hopes that may be false."

"No, it doesn't."

"How?"

He breathed out, uncertain how to make her see. Then something slipped into his head, "I remember hearing a man's voice coming out of the machine your aunt used for music..."

"A radio."

"Yes. And the man stated the weather before it happened, and it occurred as he said it would. He did not make it happen, he only saw it coming and shared that information. Do you understand?"

"Forecasting the weather is hardly like matters of life and heart." Sarah bashed, turning away from him.

Jareth sighed, "I can't make you see, nor do I have a better explanation. Just remember that I do not know our past and can only live in the now. I hold you in high regard and urns for it to be reciprocated, **but I will not push you**."

Sarah fought the need to yell at him; not because she was mad at him for saying that he loved her--in fact, she was flattered--but because that he, a king of all people, would humble himself to her when all she had been doing the entire day was give him crap. It made his point that there was no way their feelings could be false seem true. He still spoke his mind, especially having called her an immature child, but it wasn't to insult her or try to make her feel bad. It was what any true companion would do; to point out ones flaws to make them better. Often times when one referred to their spouse, they'd give the title "my better half." Sarah realized Jareth was her better half, because he brought out the worst in her. She was certain that he would not be able to say the same about her.

For some reason, Jareth's appetite left him and he returned the rest of his cracker to the box, getting up to put the box back in the bag and shutting it tightly, to keep any small creatures that may frequent the sands from stealing the contents. In the light of the fire and stone, he looked down upon Sarah and second guessed laying near her, opting instead to sit against a Luachrach.

Smyrna returned and purred against Sarah's neck before settling down against her stomach. Sarah took comfort in the cat and absently stroked her soft fur, letting her mind blissfully think of nothing. But then, the tiniest noise reached her ears. "Beep beep. Beep beep. Beep beep." Over and over again the sound rang. Sarah's mind registered that she should move her hand and turn the alarm on her watch off, but instead she stared at the lit numbers. 9:00pm. If she were at home, she would be finding Brendon, have him go to the kitchen and take his heart medication. But she was on a beach and had no idea where her son was. She hadn't even brought his medicine with her.

"Oh God." Sarah sobbed in a whisper. Did his kidnappers know of his condition? He hadn't gone without medication a single day since his birth. Would anything happen to him if he missed a dose?

Jareth was quite annoyed by a chirping noise; it was unlike any insect he had ever heard and he meant to have it cease. He stood and followed his ears to the source. It led him to Sarah. She looked to be asleep as she was quiet still, so he knelt down and bent over her, reaching for her hand and pressing the buttons on her watch until the beeping stopped. It was while placing her hand back onto the sand that he saw that her eyes were opened, staring into space, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. And he noticed that her breathing was ragged from her silent weeping. He didn't need to ask her why she was crying; it could be a number of things, all which were valid reasons to despair.

Sarah didn't move when she felt him take her arm, nor did she react when he started to run his hand over her back and whisper soothing words. It must not have occurred to him that perhaps she wanted to cry alone or that he should ask before touching her. 'Stop it!' she chided herself. He loved her and was certainly showing it now in trying to comfort her in her movement of grief. Why couldn't she just let herself accept what he offered? She took a deep breath, to remind herself that she had given herself to him, and in her culture, that meant in sickness, in health, and in dislike. Even before meeting Jareth she had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't end up like her parents in divorce. Granted, the relationship between an accountant and an actress wasn't nearly as complex of a relationship as that of a human girl and a magical monarch, but Sarah wanted it to work out. She wanted her fairytale back. If only things weren't so screwed up at the moment.

Sarah's sobs resumed briefly, and this time Jareth pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her waist and making her rest against him. She relaxed into him, still crying, but calmed at hearing his soothing words whisper against her ear. Sarah realized he had fallen asleep when his arm became heavy and his breathing was even against her back. She looked at her watch; 9:40pm. She let her self relax and find humor in the fact that this might be the earliest she'd gone to bed since she was 12. She had to force herself to close her eyes and leave her worries behind for a few hours. The soft roaring of the sea helped lull her to sleep.

Jareth awoke to a buzzing noise in his ear. He lifted his head and twisted it to see where the noise originated, but as Sarah was still within his arms, he could not maneuver himself to see much. Then Sarah snored through her mouth, not a loud sound but a snore all the same. He laughed silently to himself at this, then realized this was something he would have to get used to. But her snoring wasn't what had awoken him, as he heard the noise again, somewhere to his right. He removed himself from Sarah to investigate.

The Luachrachs were sleeping soundly and the stone still shone brightly in the fire. All seemed well.

Just as he started to move back to Sarah, however, it became quiet evident of what had awoken him. There, crawling on the sand towards Sarah, was an iasgair, a horrible creature used by thieves, even kings to gather magic. The insects were scavengers, searching out those with magic by their life's breath and during the night, draining unsuspecting victims of their powers while they slept. Those drained never died, but sometimes it took months for the victims to recover, or to even awaken. Jareth certainly could not afford Sarah to be attacked. But there was no way for her to stop breathing and no way for her to fend the creature off without magic.

The iasgair first found Smyrna, who didn't even feel the insect's feelers as she slept curled up in the curve of Sarah's knees. The creature flapped its many wings to hold itself carefully in place as it placed its mandible near the cat's nose, but as the feline had no magic, she was left to sleep in peace. The second the iasgair turned it's eyes on Sarah, Jareth ran as fast as he could in the sand to stop it.

Sarah awoke with a scream when she heard the cat screech and then felt Jareth slam into her. She tried to sit up but he pressed his body over hers and held her wrists above her head, pinning her to the sand. His lips were right over hers and she could feel his heavy panting against her skin. She tried to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but he clamped his hand over her mouth before she got two words out. Sarah was scared to death. This was the second night in her life that she had slept beside him, and his sudden change in behavior reminded her of the first. And she held deathly still at the thought of what he might do to her.

Jareth felt the movement of Sarah's ribcage and matched his breathing to hers, masking her magical breath with his. If Jareth could make the creature think it had lost its prey, it would eventually leave. He never once looked at Sarah, his eyes ever watching the now disturbed insect. The iasgair's clear wings fluttered together quickly, causing them to create a hissing sound, a warning. Its feelers reached out, brushing against both their heads, trying to find the magic that it had detected just moments before.

At feeling something catch in her hair, Sarah leaned her head back to see what had touched her. It was then that she met the upside down face of a buggy eyed creature. She had never seen an insect so large; it was bigger than a cat and had the body shape of a wasp. Sarah hated wasps. She turned her eyes back to her husband and whimpered to be let up so she could run away.

Seeing the fear in her eyes and feeling her try to move again, Jareth whispered, "It is attracted to your breath; the breath of magic. Breathe with me, and my breath should hide yours from it. Do you understand?" When she nodded, he removed his hand from her mouth, "Breathe through your nose, if possible."

Sarah nodded again and pursed her lips. Her nose was clear due to breathing in the sea air, allowing her deep intakes. Jareth had his mouth held directly over hers and she focused on inhaling whenever he did. She felt that his body was tense but he wasn't holding his full weight on her any longer, he was merely protecting her. His eyes never left the creature as it moved around them and didn't even blink when the sea breeze made his hair fall into his eye, coming in direct contact with it.

She lifted up her fingers to brush the strand behind his ear; the action startled his focus and he gasped at her unexpected touch. She smiled at his reaction, and his eyes lightened a moment, his lips almost turning into a grin, but the hissing of the insect's wings stole his attention and he whispered for her to breath in time with him again. She did so with an inward sigh, wishing she could have his attention instead of that thing.

He didn't see the smile creep over her face when she realized that she wanted his love. She had tried not to love him, her entire life she had tried to ignore her love despite the hate she had felt for him, but she had never been able to let go. It didn't matter how her feelings came to be or whether or not others had pushed him to pursue her. He was what she wanted in every way.

With one last hiss, the iasgair took flight, dusting them with sand in its wake. Jareth breathed a sigh of relief and rolled off her, "I'm sorry if I scared you. There wasn't time..."

Her lips were against his before he even had time to take another breath. Her fingers quickly tangled in his hair, holding him in place. He took a shocked breath through his nose when her tongue grazed his mouth, begging entrance. This was so sudden, he didn't know what to think, if he could think. It felt so good to hold her that at the moment, he didn't care what had changed her mind.

One thing Sarah noticed about herself, how she had always been when with him; once she started, she never wanted to stop. So it jolted her mind a bit when he gently distanced his mouth from her, resting his forehead against hers. They still breathed together, which made both of them smile at the same time. She thought he was just taking a moment to catch his breath and moved to kiss him again, but he placed his fingers to her mouth.

"We need to sleep."

Sarah glanced at her watch: 3:12am. "Yah, I guess we do."

He kissed her lips chastely, then lay down in the sand. Sarah remained sitting up for a moment, letting the beating of her heart slow to normal. The roar of the ocean caught her attention and she looked out over it, the crystal moon reflecting off of it above. She had to admit this was a very romantic setting. The perfect beach; well, minus the palm trees and sea grass. She looked to the moon and its surrounding stars. There were so many of them, so many more than in the sky she was used to. And she suddenly wondered if she and the boys would ever see that sky again. But now was not the time to worry about that, she thought with a sigh.

Jareth snaked his hand under her shirt and rubbed her bare back to calm her, whispering, "Lay down. We'll start moving as soon as the sun rises."

Lowering herself down, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, Sarah fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

* * *

**To those who have reviewed Ch. 21, thank you!  
**  
**Connor**: Wow. What a great compliment. Thank you! 

**Danielle**: Thanks!

**Draegon-Fire**: So did reviewing Ch. 5 clear things up? Especially since I updated that chapter? But yes, he did love her, and no (responding to your review from Ch. 20), he was in owl form those missing years, so there's nothing to write about there (if that wasn't obvious, please let me know). Do you think Sarah come across better in this chapter?

**If-666:** Well, I hope you got your fill of J/S action. I'm not very good at it, I know, but I'm just one who thinks a story can be told w/o so much mushiness. And apologies that I can't seem to get the chapters out faster. I think you'll need to talk to Jareth and Sarah about that.

**Jamie:** I hope Gelyna's becoming clearer to you.

**Jessica:** Thanks for dropping a line that you're reading. Let me know what you think!

**Kili-2**: Sorry I didn't post 'soon.' I seem to have about a 2 ½ month cycle.

**Sarah**: Did you ever read beyond Ch. 17? What'd you think?

**SP777**: I promise you, Jareth will remember. It may be 10 chapters off, but he will remember.


	23. Where the Flesh Meets the Spirit World

A/N: Saxonny and StormChild are the closest beings to angels you'll find. I thank them both dearly for taking the time to look over my work and catch mistakes before I post.

* * *

Chapter 23: Where the Flesh Meets the Spirit World

The sun had already vanished when the young king of Denobrega wandered aimlessly into the crowded courtyard. Corbin's mind was focused on what Cestral had told him: His brother was alive. But the surrounding festivities distracted him from the jubilation his soul felt in knowing that Jareth lived.

The atmosphere was exactly as he had expected with lavish displays of wealth through possessions. Scattered amongst the hundreds in attendance there were dozens of entertainers and at each corner of the courtyard there was a stage for larger productions. The smiles of the actors were forced, just as they in turn were forced to perform to an uncaring crowd. Such treatment of humans was exactly what Corbin was against. But he did not let his irritation show in his features as he greeted his host. Tsojin was a just ruler, even if humans were still slaves. Few words were passed between the two men; Corbin tried to think of something intelligent to comment on but ended up only congratulating the king on his enormously long rule. The next thing Corbin knew, he was directed to enjoy the festivities and was left standing alone. Unfortunately his solitude did not last for long.

"Just who I was looking for."

Corbin turned to see the incautious grin of Troy, King of Moiraech and a member of the High Council. He was accompanied by three exquisite women that fawned and clung to his side as if he were their sole desire. Corbin could sense that they were human.

"Yes, Troy.

"I have a problem and I thought I might talk with you directly about it instead of having to wait until after the festival for the Empress to allow my men into Denobrega."

"What do you need of my kingdom?"

"Something that belongs to me has decided to make your kingdom her new home. She's under the impression that by merely leaving me, she is free. But it is a long journey and she will not get far on foot while injured. No one will help a human. I want to send my men to find her."

Corbin frowned at knowing he had no way to refuse. Denying the request would only give Troy another reason to belittle him. And damned that the laws set up by the Council ordained that Troy had every right to retrieve what was his. Slaves, like any other possession when stolen, were hunted down with all necessary resources and everyone was expected to cooperate in retrieving them. Rogue humans, especially slaves, had been mischievous in the past. They learned things of magic while in their master's service, especially the knowledge of what made the Fae weak. It was through such discovery and escapes that six millennia ago the Fae Queens had been murdered. Since then, laws had been set in place to regulate humans so that such an event could not be replicated. Though Corbin did not have the same distrust in humans, as those in the past had reacted to mistreatment, he respected the Council and their verdicts.

"Then let your men be discreet. I do not want to hear that my people, Fae or otherwise, have been disturbed."

Troy's grin became even larger at seeing his request met without argument. "Well, now that that's settled, where is your sultry beauty? Off pampering herself before she makes a grand entrance?"

Corbin cleared his throat and forced himself not to stare at the beauties, "Gelyna has not yet arrived."

"You must be rather lonesome then." He turned a cool gaze to one of the sirens at his side, sliding a finger teasingly over her arm, "I have plenty of my girls with me if you're in the mood to borrow one."

At her master's command, her hungry eyes turned towards Corbin. Eyes like that were hard to deny, but the young king declined. "No, I think I'll go unaccompanied this evening."

Corbin knew what Troy's women were like. They were skilled lovers but it was known that at their master's command they would kill without hesitation. Of course the blame was never placed on Troy but on the human who had obviously been power hungry. It was only right that the human's punishment was to lose her life at he hand of her master, thus transferring any magic she may have absorbed in her escapade to him. Troy's girls did anything their master said, right or evil, for they feared what he would do to them if they disobeyed. It was better to be a murderer than to suffer at the hands of Troy. Troy loved power and he loved his girls, his humans. He was the only monarch allowed pleasantries with non-magics by the Empress. Corbin was sure it was because Troy had the tendency to drive his lovelies until their hearts stopped beating or always ended up having to execute them for one reason or another.

"Need a night to yourself? Is the ol' girl wearing you down?" Troy's green eyes sparkled as he sighed in reminisce, "Gelyna does have an appetite for pleasure, almost as big as mine. I'd be happy to take her off your hands."

"I'll keep that in mind. If you'll excuse me."

Corbin couldn't stand another minute speaking with this man. Not only did he find Troy's presence intolerable, he didn't need to be reminded that he wasn't Gelyna's first lover or of her special gift. The first time he joined with the princess he had discovered her unique and intoxicating brand of magic; it had taken him nearly a week to force himself to leave her bed and return to his own kingdom. And even then he couldn't keep his mind off of the pleasure. Holt was right; she was a disease in many ways, one that would be hard to be rid of.

It wasn't difficult for Corbin to choose his escape; his stomach reminded him quite forcefully that he had neglected to nourish it since Noon. With a quick inquiry to a passing servant, Corbin was directed to where refreshments were kept. He was a bit surprised to find that only a small open-air tent had been set up, with merely a few dozen seats to recline in scattered about. With the hundreds of people already roaming the grounds, Corbin supposed that this was only intended as a place to snack between meals. It was quite certain that a palace of this size had a glorious banquet hall where the main feasts would take place.

However, it looked as though the best cuisine in all Sendai was displayed at the table, including one of Corbin's favorite deserts, Eitnyuh cake. The blood of an eitnyuh, a plentiful fowl, was mixed into sugary dough that was then deep fried and glazed with honey. Enough of the creature's magic remained in the blood to give the consumer a light buzz. Tsojin's servants were quite insistent that they be the ones to serve Corbin when he began to fill his own plate, but he held his ground. Servants had a place and a purpose but there was also a limit to what they should do, and they shouldn't treat a grown man as if he can't do anything for himself.

Looking at the crowd as he ate the cakes in the comfort of a futon, Corbin contemplated on how this was going to be quite an interesting vacation from his normal duties. And not exactly in a positive way. He barely knew anyone outside of the Council and those kingdoms that traded with Denobrega. The faces of strangers looked at him in recognition then immediately struck up conversation with nearby companions. Of course, he didn't know if they were talking about him or even looking directly at him; it was probably just his nerves tricking his mind. He'd never allowed the opinions of others to sway him before, so he doubted that it was his nerves. Something was in the air, a feeling that something was going to happen during the festival that would draw him in. He didn't like it.

He quickly stuffed the last of the cakes into his mouth, reading to stand. A visit to a Seer might shed light on what was troubling his soul.

"Corbin, King of Denobrega, your presence is requested."

The young king halted in his seat to see who had addressed him, surprised to find it was a member of the royal court, the King of the Jovian Sea. "My Lord, Aquinas. How may I be of service to you?"

Aquinas's pale green eyes were serious, making Corbin wonder if the man had a humorous bone in his body. "The Council has assembled and requests your presence in the grand hall."

Corbin thought it strange for the Council to meet during this celebration, but it would be unwise to question it. He emptied his hands and rose, "I'll come with you, then."

The young king of Denobrega walked silently behind Aquinas. Three other Councilmen were waiting outside the tent for them; Troy, Frokna, and Igthi, wife of Aquinas. Corbin was little relieved when the Troll King gave him an acknowledging grin, as all the others didn't even try to look him in the eye but simply began walking. Frokna gave him a clap on his back. Although it was intended as a friendly gesture, it nearly knocked the wind out of him. Corbin returned a faint smile and forced himself not to cough.

" 'Tis a strange time to be callin' for council, isn't it?" Frokna said, low enough so that only Corbin could hear.

"Do you know why they are gathering?"

"No. I'm on the Council and not even I know. If Aquinas has an idea, he's not telling. I tried everything to get it out of him save rippin' out his arms," He laughed, "but I don't think the Empress would look upon that favorably."

Corbin couldn't help but to chuckle along with the Troll King. Frokna had a reputation for being straight faced and blunt, so to see him be jolly was definitely a surprise.

Apparently they were the last to enter the hall, for the heavy doors were promptly closed and locked behind them once they stepped through. The room was hardly large enough to fit all of them into it and had a lack of any ornamentation. Corbin was taken aback by the simplicity of it. He had expected a majestic throne room with elaborate tapestries and the wealth of Sendai displayed, as the passages leading to the room had been. However, this room gave no distractions in its simplicity. The walls were painted black with the wooden accents on the boarders stained red. The wooden floor was looked as though it hadn't been polished in centuries and had dark discolorations spotted in some areas that looked as though from blood. It was known that Tsojin maintained his power by using a brutal hand in the early centuries of his rule, but the stains toward the middle of the floor were not old.

The nature of the room made Corbin rethink Tsojin's character. He had always thought of Tsojin as a 'man's man,' the type of person to model his life after in strength and command. But Tsojin had forcefully asked his daughter to do a dangerous magical procedure and the floorboards gave hint to a rule not governed by peaceful methods. None of this was evident in public; Tsojin must hold many secrets if he presents himself in a different manner behind closed doors.

Instead of Tsojin, the Empress sat regally on the throne at the head of the court. Tsojin and the rest of the Council members and their spouses were seated in similar thrones on either side of the Empress. Corbin followed his escort's lead as they stepped in front of the Empress and bowed. But then they took their places in the remaining empty thrones, leaving him the only person standing in the room. He quickly looked around for someplace to put himself but did not see anywhere for him, so he moved to stand to the side, near Frokna's throne. Even before he reached his destination, a chair materialized. It wasn't a throne like those for the other kings but a plain hand crafted seat.

A feminine voice spoke into his head, "_Observe the proceedings well. You may one day be amongst us_."

Corbin's heart skipped at beat, not expecting the Empress to address him privately. He inclined his head to acknowledge her command then sat up straight, preparing for whatever might happen next.

Malora gave a steady eye to all, making visual contact with each of them, "I am sure all of you have already congratulated Tsojin for this glorious anniversary of his long rule, and I must apologize to him for calling this meeting when the celebration has hardly begun. But I bring ill tidings, two fold. First, a Validation of Threotlne has indicated that a rebellion will occur amongst humans on the harvest moon. In truth, seventy-one seers have confirmed they have foreseen this."

The council members murmured amongst themselves, with Tsojin being the one to voice their concern, "That is only eight days from now. How is that possible? No one has reported any human colony large enough to try to challenge us."

"Not all kingdoms keep a close eye on their human population, especially those kingdoms which allow them to have free civilization." Corbin cringed inside when the Empress's eyes specifically landed on him. "Where this uprising will occur is uncertain, so it is best that we all be on our guard. In the mean time, many Seers have agreed that they will have a joining in three days to conjure a pure vision to decipher what the humans have planned. On to the next problem at hand. You are all aware that the Labyrinth has been increasingly destructive as of late. I have learned that not an hour ago, it reached the Jovian Sea. We mistakenly assumed it would not touch liquid, as it had not ventured into the still waters of Etromorte. Now the Jovian Sea boils as the maze inches further into its boundaries. This cannot continue."

Corbin saw a few people shift in their seats, but not a whisper was heard.

The Empress continued, "I know what a few of you are thinking, that events should be left to occur in their own time. I would tend to agree were it in my own power to have the Labyrinth obey me. But I am not the one it will listen to. That power, it seems, will never return. Thus, we must force the Labyrinth into submission or destroy it before the continuing devastation it's caused is irreversible."

"Your Greatness, if I may." The troll king stood, then bowed to her. At the Empress's nod, he continued, "The power is not lost. The girl still has it."

"And she did not come, did she?" Malora was quick to remind him.

Frokna's brow furled at her harsh tone, "Aye, but there wasn't enough time. If we try again, I know she'll come."

"And if she doesn't agree, I'll not fail to grab her this time." Troy added, a sly grin on his lips.

Corbin listened in curiosity as they spoke of the girl Cestral had just recently informed him of, a girl with the power to control the Labyrinth. Someone named Sarah.

"Should another attempt be made, how much time will you need?" Malora asked, ignoring Troy's interjection.

"We had nearly four minutes last time, so I'd say maybe ten should do it."

Frokna's estimation was obviously not what the rest of the Council wanted to hear. Someone shouted, "That would be three times the number of Gudgells used four nights ago!"

"Silence." Empress merely muttered the word and all obeyed. She pondered the situation a moment before addressing them again, "No destruction would be caused by attempting Frokna's proposition. How soon can the Gudgells be gathered?"

"I have none to spare, your majesty," Frokna confessed, "having given all that my kingdom held for the last contact."

"And the rest of you?"

After the others spoke of the number of creatures they had in their possession, the total tallied at sixteen. Malora sighed, "Not enough to even open the gate."

"What about Denobrega?" Troy asked, pointing to Corbin. "Didn't they report a few litters earlier this year?"

Malora's sharp eyes honed in oh him,"Yes, Corbin. How fare the Gudgells in your kingdom?"

Immediate panic struck his gut, but Corbin quickly gathered his thoughts. To lie to the Empress was a risky thing, especially when she could sense thoughts, but he had no desire to turn Gelyna from her mother's favor. "None survived, my lady."

"None?" Her brows rose; it wasn't often that she was caught unaware, "How did this happen?"

"Disease. We are still investigating the matter but have yet to find the cause." That wasn't a lie. He had no idea what Gelyna had done with the creatures he had given her not two days ago.

"I expect a full report on the issue as soon as these festivities are over." Malora said in all seriousness, "Is that understood?"

"Yes, my lady. I am loathed to disappoint you." Corbin cringed at her tone; he hadn't been in front of the council before and doubted she spoke in such a manner with the rest of them, as though he were an adolescent and she a parent. He was the youngest present, but he thought it more that she spoke to him this way because he was in relations with her daughter. He didn't understand why they needed to search for a girl anyway when they should be searching for his brother, the one with the original power to control the Labyrinth. He wondered what they knew that he didn't.

Malora must have sensed his confusion, "Do you have something more to say?"

"Yes, if I may. Until this very hour, I had believed my brother dead, but the Troll Queen informed me otherwise." He observed Malora turning a cool stare towards Frokna for a moment before returning her eyes back on himself. "She also informed me of this girl that has been spoken of and that Jareth is powerless. Why has no one searched for my brother if he is still living?"

"I am grieved to be blunt, but the short of the matter is that he is of half blood. He's of no importance without the magic he once held." The Empress answered. "As you have his birthright and the girl has his magic, he has no title or purpose. His only means to regain worth would be to challenge either of you. And since his whereabouts are uncertain, you'd be well advised to be on your guard."

Her directness struck a chord. Since the moment Corbin took the throne, it had disturbed him that the kingdom he ruled should not belong to him. He didn't exactly want the crown he had been given. He wasn't cut out to rule whereas Jareth fit the role like a glove. Were circumstances different, he'd have gladly served under his brother. But the Empress was warning him to be wary of Jareth. Never before had Jareth shown an ounce of hatred towards him, not even after his mother's treachery, but that had been before Corbin had officially taken the throne. Corbin wasn't confident that he wouldn't be challenged were his brother to return to find him fully at the head of Denobrega. Jareth was known to have a streak of jealousy.

The Empress again called for everyone's attention, "If there are no further questions, I believe a vote is in order. All of those in favor of holding out until the breeding population of Gudgells is replenished and attempt to reach this Sarah again, say so." A majority of the Council agreed to this more peaceful method over attempting to control the unpredictable maze. Those who did not remained silent. Malora nodded, "So be it. Now, please go out and enjoy yourselves and hope that we not have to meet again during the celebration."

"_Not you, Corbin_."

Corbin sat in confusion at hearing the Empress address him privately to stay. No one else seemed to notice that they were remaining behind. It was eerily silent as Corbin sat looking at Malora, waiting for her to speak. And it was in the silence that Corbin could sense that they really weren't alone. Malora was never alone.

If he tilted his head a certain way and looked out of the corner of his eye, he could somewhat see the shadows that surrounded her. These spirits, her guardians, were the souls of Fae queens who had been murdered by human hands. Fae souls never die. Most move on to the lands beyond the Etromorte Sea, to the place where spirits dwell. But these souls took pity on the Empress in her youth and were determined to not let her share their untimely fate. Their presence was strong and the Empress was known to heed their council over that of those living. As they were unseen, they could go behind closed doors, hear private whispers and they shared all of their discoveries with Malora. Few untruths ever got past her.

"I spoke with Gelyna not two hours ago, and she informed me that she would arrive here by using the magic of a gudgell. Why would she inform me of this if those which were in your possession are dead?" Her voice was cool, like a trickling stream on a hot day.

Corbin swallowed and looked her in the eye, curious as to why she hadn't called him on it when the lie was first told, "That the creatures are dead, of that I am certain. It was no lie."

"You reported nearly sixty offspring borne, and they are all gone?"

"Yes."

Malora's eyes stared at him with a hint of anger behind them, "Why were they used? Who did you give them to?"

"I have no wish to incriminate anyone. What's done is done."

The Empress rose from her throne, her robes trailing the floor behind her as she slowly strode toward him, "The power of sixty gudgells is great and dangerous. Their magic cannot be taken lightly nor used carelessly. If I find that any ill willed plot is behind this, you will be held personally responsible," She stopped directly in front of him, bending forward so that her eyes were level with his, "Unless you give me the name of your beneficiary."

Corbin returned a steady gaze, "Then you should seek out your own flesh. I gave them to Gelyna and still haven't been able to find out what she used their blood for. I doubt, however, that she would plot against you." 

"My own daughter?" Malora stood up straight, then began pacing the room. "That cannot be right. They have seen the use of great magic to bring my demise, but not through her."

"My lady, perhaps if you would be so kind as to explain…"

She turned sharply at his interruption and glared at him a moment. Then a sly smile played at her lips, "You are an ambitious young man. An admirable trait, but it can be a fault. Your methods of rule are radical and you've shown no hesitation in administering change."

Corbin wasn't sure if she was on the verge of complimenting him or condemning him. At hearing her next words though, he was sure it wasn't the former.

"Are you ambitious enough to assist in my removal? Is gallivanting with my daughter a means to get closer to me? Because I assure you, it won't work."

He wondered about reasoning she had behind this questioning. Where had it come from? "My lady, my kingdom is yours, my life under your command. This I swore when I took my father's crown. If I have wronged you in some way that has caused you to question me, search me out. In truth, I plan to sever my relations with Gelyna when the festivities cease. I would have done so sooner, but I wanted to save her any humiliation that could be caused during the current celebration."

"My, my." Malora frowned at him in false worry, "What reason can you give to break my daughter's heart?"

"I doubt that she will care. She does not love me, nor I her. Our relationship of convenience has run dry."

The Empress began to walk around him, as if in thought, "It is unusual that your relationship began at all. Let us speak candidly, Corbin. I have never had leisure to be a mother to my daughter. It is merely a formality that she obeys me. I am her sovereign and she is my subject.

Corbin turned around in his chair to face her, "If I may, she doesn't just see you as her ruler. She wants to make you proud of her. She may feign her affections for me, but I believe she hides her affections for you. In her own way, she thinks she is protecting you by not letting you become vulnerable by worrying about her."

"You have an naive heart, Corbin. You do not see her nature as I do. You have aspirations, she is conniving. You act upon your desires to better others, she does not look beyond herself. You leaving her would be a good lesson for her. One must earn one's right to keep what they have been given by investing in it. She has not invested herself in the tasks I have assigned her when acting as my proxy in Council and she certainly hasn't tried to apply herself to any one cause, not even you. You are a plaything to her."

Corbin could not look her in the eyes. Was she trying to insult him and accuse him of being naive? "Are you meaning to say I have allowed myself to be used by her? She is the daughter of the most powerful being in the Underground. What could she possibly gain from me save for a warm bed? That I gave willingly, nothing else."

"And the gudgells?" Malora reminded him. She smiled at the darkness clouding behind his eyes, "There's no need to be embarrassed for allowing your heart to cloud your judgement. Take this all as a learning experience. No one can be trusted. My advice to you is to not let another's whims dictate how they treat you. You gave Gelyna too much control. As you said, Gelyna is my daughter, but she has no authority but that which I give her. She is my proxy in Council only and even then her words are mine. She has no power of her own. Don't let her convince you otherwise."

It was almost as if the Empress was being empathetic with him, and Corbin didn't know what to say, although he knew he should respond, "I will heed your suggestions, however they will not be needed after I break it off."

"All lessons can be used later in life. You have already mastered a few of the lessons one should conqueror when ruling. As king you hold authority over your lands and those who inhabit them. Yes, you have incorporated radical changes, for which we have already debated so there is no need to address them further. You apparently are set on this method of rule and have not fallen into destruction yet. And that is where your colors shine. That is why Gelyna cannot remain with you. She would cause you to fall. You have taken on a task that I would like to see come to completion. You have already shown the makings of a great king, and that should not be ruined."

"I am flattered you think so, majesty." Corbin answered with a genuine smile. He desired to ask her what exactly she saw as successful with his government, but she gave no pause.

"Do you honestly want to be rid of my daughter?"

He nodded, "I think it is best."

"Then I will try to help ease her into the idea of leaving you. Knowing her, if she doesn't expect to separate, she may become jealous and lash out. Perhaps I could speak to Troy; he's one of her favorites."

"Why are you helping me?" Corbin asked with a cautious eye.

"That I am is enough. Now, go enjoy the party."

As he left, Corbin had a sinking feeling that the Empress was doing this for a reason of her own, but he could think of what that might be.

* * *

Gelyna yawned as she sat up from the bed and felt cool air brush against her naked breast. She hadn't expected to fall asleep, but apparently she had exerted herself more than she thought she would. She only wanted a bit of information, but Fastred had been very hard to persuade. He insisted that being with her would be betraying his King; apparently his loyalty wasn't very strong for she persuaded him at least once a week. She smiled as she gazed down at his bare back; he was worn out. Her brand of magic tended to ignite and exhaust the senses. Sometimes she found this a nuisance, especially when she wanted seconds. But right now, she would let him rest. She needed more from him and without a clear head, he would be useless. Besides, he said he couldn't obtain the knowledge that she sought without one important detail. 

She slipped from the bed and gathered her clothes that had been strewn about the room. There were no personal servants near to call upon for she had sent them all away. As daughter of the Empress, one would think she would require servants to wait on her hand and foot. At times she indulged in such luxury, but as of late, she had forgone all servants save for one. All were incompetent compared to Yanic. There was a reason he was her most valued slave beyond his ability to organize and accomplish his tasks in a timely matter. He had magic. Given by her of course, and for this he was indebted to her.

Yanic had come into her service eighty years ago when he was just a boy, a bright boy. For many years she watched him grow and became fond of him. She tried to teach him things of magic. But humans had no magic unless they killed a Fae or copulated with one. It was beneath her to have relations with one so low and besides, he was only a child, so she devised another way. She cut her finger and the blood just happened to mix in a glass of wine. Yanic being a servant was bound to do what his mistress ordered; surely there was no harm in accepting wine from her. Gelyna knew that Yanic was ashamed of what she had made him. Humans weren't allowed to have magic and were put to death, according to a decree set by the Empress nearly four thousand years ago. Should he be found out, his life would be forfeit. But Gelyna protected him, taught him how to control the little magic he held; he could do little more than telekinesis and conjure small objects. Yes, she was sure he would never let her secrets slip if he valued his own life.

With her trunks packed as decently as they were going to be, Gelyna ordered the castle servants to take them down to the carriage. That done, she had one last task to complete. She made her way through the castle, heading back to her little secret.

"Finished packing?"

The princess shrieked and turned, a startled look in on her face. The torches that lined the hall did not give Gelyna enough light to see who had addressed her as they remained in the shadows. It was the middle of the night and very few of the castle servants should be out and about at this late hour. This area of Fen Lear was near the chapel, a religious sanctuary Corbin had given his servants when he learned that humans often look to a higher power for inner strength. Few servants traveled this way regardless that it had been set apart for them; it was adjacent to the throne room, which was too close to Fae activity for the humans liking. Gelyna could only guess the worst as to why someone was hiding themselves from her and she willed a crystal into her palm, to be at the ready. When she demanded that the person show themselves, they slowly emerged into the light.

Gelyna saw it was Holt and quickly composed herself, shaking her hand out as she absorbed the crystal's magic. Though she knew Holt despised her, she doubted he wished her ill will. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."

"But sneaking is what I do best, my lady." Holt's dark eyes smiled as he mock bowed.

She mock curtseyed in return, "Now if you don't mind…" then continued on her way. Gelyna could feel him match her every step. It wouldn't do to have him find out where she was going. It could ruin everything. She didn't stop but began to go faster. "Why are you following me? I know you wouldn't try to charm me away from Corbin, you dislike me too much."

"I believe dislike is too weak a term."

"Is hate better?" She tossed over her shoulder.

The smile in his voice said everything, "Getting there. Loathe and despise may be more appropriate."

"Well, at least you are honest." She grumbled.

Holt's voice went solemn, "I don't think you know the meaning of honesty."

"How is that?"

"Lies and deceit do not stay hidden for long. Leave a trail, and you will be followed." He leaned against the wall casually, as if anticipating her next reaction. "And speaking of trails, where's your pretty neck off to today? Hum? Planning on using more gudgells?"

That stopped her right in her tracks and she turned on him with the most innocent face, "I told you, they died. Corbin believes me."

"He is not stupid, highness. Their magic was used. He has charged me to discover why."

She feigned a sigh. "Do as you like. They died. You won't find anything to the contrary."

"We shall see."

It surprised her that he left her presence without pushing the issue further. But the look on his face as he went told her that the subject was far from finished. He wasn't backing down. He would be watching. Thankfully there wasn't any evidence of what she had done with the creatures and she had full faith that Yanic would keep her secrets.

Despite having been ordered to reserve her magic by her mother, Gelyna saw no alternative but to use her magic to reach her destination. With Holt watching her, she could take no chances. With a mere thought she transported herself into the boy's nursery.

"He does look like Jareth, doesn't he?"

Yanic lifted his head abruptly at hearing his mistress speak. She stood at the end of the bed, staring silently at the sleeping prince. Yanic stood and bowed, waiting for his mistress to restate what she had said, if she wanted him to hear it again. He had allowed himself to fall asleep, believing that Gelyna would be on her way to the celebration. He hadn't slept in three days and thought that since both his charges were themselves exhausted, he could afford to rest. Surly she wouldn't be pleased to find he had not been watching them like a hawk.

Gelyna walked to Yanic slowly, "I've not caught you asleep in quite a while. I expect this to be the last time."

He lowered his head, having failed her, "Yes, my lady."

Yanic lifted his eyes when he heard a giggle rise in Gelyna's throat as she said, "You snore. I had forgotten how old you are getting."

It surprised him that she wasn't completely angry. If she were, sharp words would have flown from her tongue instead of a soft warning.

After no further reaction from Gelyna, Yanic decided to test the waters, "I thought you had left, my lady. Is there something that you have forgotten to tell me regarding the boy's lessons?"

"I'm sure you will do fine with him. I taught you well enough that you should be able to teach him the basics. Besides, I'll only be gone seven days." She turned as though remembering her task and lowered her voice to nearly a whisper, "I'm only here briefly to get something from the boy."

She went to the head of the bed and leaned over Brendon, reaching out her hand, which held a dagger. She heard Yanic gasp and a wicked grin brushed her lips as she continued her task, grabbing a tuft of Brendon's hair and cutting off a lock. She turned to Yanic, holding out her prize. "Do you really think I would harm the boy? I'm not like my mother. I'm not against half-bloods. Fastred can't seem to tell if Sarah has crossed over since he has no idea of what Sarah looks like nor how her magic feels. He said something of Brendon should be enough for him to find his mother."

Yanic knew Fastred was the greatest seer in Denobrega. The King did not use the seer's services but on the rarest occasion; Gelyna had seen the man frequently since their arrival four months ago. Yanic wondered why Gelyna was concerned of when the Goblin Queen arrived instead of making sure that the Labyrinth was tamed. "Has the Labyrinth not shown any change?"

"The Labyrinth? I don't know. I'll have to ask about that too." Gelyna rose off the bed, careful not to move the boy beneath her. She looked on Brendon and crinkled her brow, "Has he eaten anything? He looks pale."

"Yes, he ate before he fell asleep."

"Well, he has been under stress, I suppose. Let him play a bit before starting on the lessons. He should at least know how to ward off petty human spells by the time I return."

"I will do my best, my lady."

_

* * *

"**Sarah**."_

_Her ears ticked with the sound of her name, but her mind didn't want to wake up._

"**Revenge is mine, thanks to you. I couldn't touch him before. I could only steal his dreams away. Now, I'll steal his life as he stole mine**."

She was so tired, but she couldn't help but listen in curiosity to this feminine voice she'd never heard before. What was the voice talking about?

Her eyes opened against her will at hearing a painful moan escape Jareth's lips. She was more startled than anything, not being used to having someone sleep beside her. She lifted her head to make sure he was alright and figured he was merely talking in his sleep. She looked around to see if someone else was there and all she saw were the Luachrachs, peacefully sleeping. The voice she had heard must have been from a dream. Jareth again moaned and his arms reflexively tightened their hold on her. Sarah laughed inwardly at how awkward it was that this was her first night as a truly married woman and wondered how many other sleeping habits Jareth had. Hopefully he didn't snore. She hugged her arms around him and lay her head back down, closing her eyes with a smile on her lips.

_"**It's sad I have to take him from you. I don't wish you heartache. But he has caused me pain ….He interfered, and he'll try to stop you too. They don't like change**."_

Sarah lifted her head, certain that her mind was musing instead of reaching slumber. She groaned and whimpered, "I want to sleep."

_"**And I want to wake**."_

_Sarah sat up abruptly at distinctly hearing the voice whisper in her ear. A young woman was sitting there on the beach, stroking Jareth's head as it lay pillowed in her lap. Jareth looked horrible, as though each stroke of the woman's hand took a bit of life away from him. His eyes looked bruised and his skin was covered in scratches where she had wounded him. _

_Alarmed, Sarah reached out to him, but the woman looked up, shaking her head to stop her._

_Sarah froze. The woman's eyes were black; they terrified Sarah. They had no iris, no whitesthey were only black. Her hair was a match to her demonic presence; black as night and lifeless with no shine. Although she feared for her husband's safety, Sarah couldn't help but notice the garment that this woman wore that was as crimson as the blood that trickled down Jareth's cheek. Sarah cautiously looked around for something that would help her fight this woman, but there was nothing but sand. Even the Luachrachs were gone._

"How did you get here?" Sarah did her best not to allow fear to show in her voice, but she knew it was obvious.

_"**I have been here all along**." The woman stroked Jareth's cheek with the back of her hand, almost lovingly before returning her eyes to Sarah, "**I am always with him**." A slender finger reached for the scar on Sarah's neck, "**I know what he did to you.**"_

_Sarah jerked back, "That doesn't matter now."_

_"**It does. What he did to you, what he's done to me shouldn't go unpunished. I've only been able to steal his dreams and leave him the remnants of nightmares, until now**." At her words, Jareth's face contorted in pain as though he was burning from inside._

_"Don't! Let him go!" Sarah reached out to push the woman away but found nothing but air, causing her to fall forward onto Jareth. The woman was no longer there. Sarah clumsily gathered Jareth against her and positioned him so that she cradled his body in her own lap, trying to shield him from further harm. The woman reappeared, now towering over them._

_"What are you!" Sarah shouted._

_"**What are any of us but the pawns of Fate**?"_

_Anger rose in Sarah's chest at the riddled answer and supposed a more specific question might provide a coherent answer. "Why are you doing this?" _

_"**I will take from him what he has taken from me. After six hundred years of waiting, it's finally my turn. Thank you for depriving him of his magic. It makes it much easier**."_

The woman vanished, but Jareth shouted out in pain in Sarah's arms. She rocked him, calling out his name so he would know she was there, tears streaming down her face as she didn't know how to stop this. If only she had magic.

Sarah gasped and sat up, confused of her surroundings. Her eyes stared wildly at her lap, expecting to see Jareth bloodied in her arms, but her arms were empty. She looked around her; it was still dark out, the crystal moon shining above although it was the tiny crystal that softly illuminated everything, including the Luachrachs who were nestled together. It took Sarah's mind a moment to remember why she was on a beach and why she felt a warm body laying beside her. She looked down on Jareth, who had no cuts or bruises, although a scowl marred his features as he looked up at her. She didn't notice that he too was breathing heavily.

Jareth had found himself jerking awake with a splitting headache a few moments before Sarah, and for once he had remembered something of his dream. He remembered hearing Sarah's voice claiming that something didn't matter to her, and the seriousness in her voice indicated that she was having an argument; he just couldn't remember if it was an argument with him. And he remembered hearing her cry, feeling her tears wetting his face as she rocked him in her arms. But now that he was awake, he still heard Sarah sobbing his name into his chest as her arms clutched him. He was just about to wake her when she abruptly sat up. She seemed disoriented as she looked around. He let her catch her breath before he let her know he was awake.

"Are you alright? You were talking in your sleep."

Sarah forced herself to take a deep breath, "It was only a dream. It was horrible. Someone was trying to kill you."

He frowned, "Do you have nightmares often?"

"No." Sarah put her hand to her forehead, not that she would be able to tell if she had a temperature in this heat. She looked at her watch, 4:27am, "We've only been sleeping for an hour?" She thumped her head back down on his shoulder, "Why can't it be morning already?"

Jareth sighed. He too had the anxiousness to keep moving, but his mind was exhausted and his headache wasn't helping anything. "I, for one, hope morning is a while longer off. I haven't had a full night's rest in two days."

"Two days?" It took Sarah a moment to figure out that the last time he had slept was the night they had made love. Boy did that seem ages ago. Sarah started to remove herself from him, "I'll go so you can fall asleep."

He didn't let her go. "No."

"Come on, I'm just going to keep you up."

"No." He grinned when she again tried to wriggle out of his grasp, "You're not getting away."

Sarah slumped against him in defeat, "Why not?"

"Perhaps I like holding you. I hope you don't mind." He didn't want to admit to her that he felt as though his head was in a vice or that he too had experienced an unpleasant dream when he hadn't recalled having one in centuries. Focusing on her was a distraction from the pain.

"Well, no." Sarah said, easing herself into his arms, wrapping one knee around his, "But I expect you to kick me out if I talk in my sleep again."

She liked the way his voice rumbled against her ear as he chuckled. Jareth lay still and his breathing became even, but Sarah couldn't fall back to sleep, not after having a nightmare like that. She hadn't been known to talk in her sleep before, but she also hadn't had nightmares of any sort of measurable basis. She couldn't help but wonder what could have brought on a dream like that. She could analyze that some part of her still wanted Jareth to suffer for the pain he had caused her, but Sarah had no idea how the malevolent woman played a part in her subconscious. Maybe that figure surfaced because of the many uncertainties Sarah had about Jareth since in all honestly, she hardly knew anything about him.

His title and favorite food were the only things she knew with certainty. She had no way of knowing if anything he had told her about himself was true before she reviled knowing he was the Goblin King. Did he say he had a half brother so that she would empathize with him? Would he stoop that low? No. He was arrogant, yes, but not a phony. One couldn't fake the disheartened look in his eyes when he mentioned the passing of his father and his stepmother disowning him. Sarah had been lucky that her stepmother loved her. Thinking of Karen made Sarah sad; she and Jareth would have gotten along very well. Sarah knew that were Karen still around, she would have been the mother Jareth never had.

Sarah didn't realize she had begun crying until Jareth's voice broke her thoughts, "I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?"

"You're the one who insisted I stay." Sarah snapped defensively.

"There's no need for you to be angry. I'm not. Just try not to think of anything and close your eyes."

Sarah did as she was told, even though she found something childish in it. But it worked. Jareth soon felt her body relax against him and he felt a wisp of air at the base of his throat as Sarah exhaled through her nose. As he closed his own eyes, he prayed that he would be allowed a sound rest without dreams. And for a few hours, Fate granted his request.

* * *

One thing that humans were superior in producing was liquor, and Corbin wanted to drown in it. As soon as he had left the Empress, his mind told him that the best thing to ease his nerves was a good ale. It had been three hours now since he had sat down in the tavern and he was only on his fifth glass. He wasn't sure how much it would take to get him drunk, but he was willing to try. He in no way wanted there to be a chance of looking like a drunken fool, but his head was swimming and he wanted to drown out his thoughts. A hard clap on his back jerked some drowsiness out of him. Corbin stared wide eyed at the Troll King, who looked greener than Corbin remembered. 

Frokna laughed, "When the Empress held you back, I feared you were leavin' for Etromorte for sure."

Corbin gave a groggy smile, "So did I. But she let me live."

"What are you drinkin'?"

"Wiesn Ale."

"That has no kick. You should try Troll Bane. I'm sure Tsojin's got some on hand."

"No, that's alright." Corbin then looked very serious, "Have you spoken to your wife? Is she feeling better?"

"I haven't seen her since before the Council met. I didn't know she was ill."

"Ill of heart." Corbin shook his head, "It's not my place to speak for her."

"If you know something, say it."

"She might not want you to know. If she hasn't told you already."

Frokna then added in a not so teasing manner, "Tell me, or I might just decide to annul the trade with the seamen on your Eastern Coast."

Corbin didn't know if the Troll King was being serious with stating such a threat, "I couldn't afford to lose my strongest ally. But truly, out of no disrespect to you, you must seek your wife. I fear for her."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Apparently Tsojin has asked her to induce a vision by consuming maculatum."

"No, that could kill her!" Frokna shouted. Luckily this hour of the morning the tavern was rather empty, so the troll didn't care if they were overheard, "Even if it doesn't hurt her, Freyna would have to be taken from her until the drug left her body." Angered, Frokna stood, "I'll see Tsojin and find out what this is really about."

Corbin stood in haste, "First talk with your wife, before she does it on her own. She was very confused when I left her."

"Aye." Frokna again clopped him on the shoulder, "You're a good man. I heard word there is to be a hunt in three days, while the Seers have their meeting. So the rest of us aren't restless for entertainment. Do you plan on goin'?"

"I'll let you know if I do. For now, I think shall retire."

"Then good night."

Frokna entered the bedchamber quietly. A fire burned softly in the hearth, lighting his way to the bed where his wife lay. What he found alarmed him. Cestral was surrounded by no less than twelve crystals. He feared he had come too late, that she had already done what her father had asked. He grabbed a crystal to see what the vision held. Again, it was of the two children. Upon his touching the bed, Cestral awoke.

Cestral's eyes strained to see her husband, who was in shadow. It was still dark outside, "What time is it?"

"It is not yet seven."

Hearing how early the hour was, Cestral immediately thought he had woken her because something was wrong and she sat up, "What's happened?"

"Nothing. I see that you've had quite a few visions. Are you alright?"

Cestral sadly nodded, "They just kept coming. In most of them the little one….I don't know why they are coming so quickly."

Frokna knew something tragic must have been seen for her to have stopped what she was going to say, "Can anything be done?"

"I hope so. They're in Denobrega, now."

"How can you tell that?"

"In one of the visions, they play in a Menagerie. Much of my childhood was spent in Fen Lear," Cestral ignored her husband's grunt of disapproval of her mentioning her younger years, when much time hand been spent with Jareth, "and I recognized the fountain. It's the only vision that does not have them in a confined room. It's the only one that shows when this will happen. During the Harvest."

"So soon."

"We should tell Corbin." Cestral said softly, "If we tell him, maybe he can save the child."

"Why didn't you call for me when this first started? You shouldn't have been left alone." Frokna said sternly.

"They started when you were in Council. I didn't want you to miss anything. Was anything important said?"

"A human rebellion is brewing, but there were few details given. And with the failed effort at having the Earth girl control the Labyrinth, the Council has agreed to wait until the Gudgells are plentiful again before attempting to reach her a third time."

"I see."

Frokna frowned, "Word has reached me that something extreme has been asked of you. Is this true?"

Cestral nodded sadly, "Yes. Tsojin has insisted that I have an awakening. I told him about Freyna. He didn't care."

"Didn't care for his own grandchild? He took no consideration in asking this of you. You're not doing it. I'll shove maculatum down his throat, see what visions he has. The Council be damned."

"Frokna, wait." She pulled her husband to sit beside her, stopping him from working up a temper, "You've been awake all night. Come to bed. It can wait."

"Aye. That is probably wise." He laughed softly. He shoved the crystals off the bed, then lay down with a sigh, "Can't rip off the man's arms for asking such a ludicrous thing without a rested head."

* * *

Jareth awoke from a growing pressure on his groin. In her sleep, Sarah had curled her body around him, resting her knee in a very stimulating place for him. Wiggling his hips did nothing to move her. He reached his hand down to her leg, intending to push her off but instead, he found himself fascinated by the sensation of her skin under his fingertips. Her leg was completely bare due to the torn state of her skirt. The skin on her thigh wasn't smooth like the skin on her back but had tiny prickly hairs. Her skin was cool in the exposure of the night air, which also added to the pleasurable sensation of touching her. 

Sarah slowly became aware of being touched but didn't bother opening her eyes when her nose smelt the faint cologne on Jareth's skin. She'd have to ask her uncle some day what brand it was so she could buy it for Jareth to wear always. It was a very sensual feeling, letting him run his hands over her. Something in the back of her mind reminded her that she hadn't shaved in two days and that she should stop him, but it felt really nice. Sometimes he would touch inside her inner thigh, but mostly he just traced a languid line from her bottom to her knee.

"What are you doing?" Sarah purred against him, nuzzling her lips against his throat, lazily kissing him.

It thrilled him that she made no move to stop him. "Getting to know you better."

Sarah finally opened her eyes and rose up, glancing at her watch. It said it was 8:27am, but time must run differently Underground. The moon was still out and the only light came from the crystal shard from the clearly dead campfire. "It's still dark. Why are you up?"

"I can't fall back to sleep."

"I said I'd go somewhere else." Sarah teased, sliding against him as she moved to roll off. She shrieked and laughed at the same time when Jareth rolled ontop of her, pinning her in place.

"No." He weaved his fingers into her hair and held her head still as he hovered just above her, "I want you right here. I want to watch the sunrise in your eyes."

Sarah smiled softly, teasing "Weren't you the one who said we should rest?"

"Was I?"

He kissed her, savoring her mouth as if she were the supply of his sustenance. She arched her body against him, not wanting any space between them. But the sand made it harder to hold herself in a solid position and he still wore the heavy sweater, making it awkward to grasp him. Sarah snaked her hands down his waist until she reached the edge of the sweater and slowly inched the fabric up his sides as her hands roamed underneath against his bare skin. Jareth withdrew his lips to help ease it over his head and off his arms. They gazed at each other a moment, listening to the roaring of the sea and their heavy breathing. As Sarah looked up at him she caught a hungry glint in his eye before he swiftly moved to kiss her throat. All she could do was run her hands over his back and raise her hips to meet his as she no longer had access to his mouth. She felt his mouth running further down her neck to nibble at her collar bone, his fingers easing her sleeve and bra strap down her shoulder for better access. Maybe he didn't realize it, or maybe he did, but where he was giving her the most attention was directly over her scar.

Her fingers roamed over his pants, grasping his hips to push him more into her as he ground his pelvis against her. But as her fingers slipped over the edge of his back pocket, her mind registered that she felt an obtrusion. Her fingers slipped into the pockets, and upon feeling a cool slick surface, pulled the object out. The light of the glowing shard revealed a reflective plastic surface. Bringing it to her eyes and turning it ever so slightly, it showed her brother's and son's faces smiling back at her. The Polaroid from church.

"We can't do this." She whispered, but Jareth hadn't heard her. She tried to get his attention again, with words, with her hands, but he clearly was into what he was doing. "Jareth, Stop!"

Her shouted plea jerked him from his task, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." She wriggled somewhat out from under his body, using her free hand to ease her bra into its proper position.

"You would deny me?" His incredulous tone reflected that he thought the idea was unthinkable.

"Deny you?" Sarah couldn't understand his anger. She had every right to say enough was enough. There was no reason for him to get livid about it. "Do you think you own me?"

He avoided her eyes, "No."

"Well, at least you _said_ the right answer. Look, I don't know how marriages work in this world, but you just don't force yourself on someone you love when they don't want it. I can't do this. I can't make love to you when I'm terrified of what could be happening to the boys. Do you understand?" He still wasn't looking at her, so she took his face into her palms. When his eyes latched to hers finally, she continued softly, "This _is_ romantic. Were things different, I'd be all over you. But things are so very wrong."

"Sarah, you've never been with another man, so perhaps you are not aware of how difficult it is to simply stop."

She swallowed. She'd read a few things in magazines like _Cosmo_ to know what he was talking about. It could be painful for a guy not to find release. "I know." Sarah said, her turn to look away, "But I can't."

The disappointment in his eyes was more than obvious, and his body tensed drastically as he rolled off of her. She lay in the sand searching the crystal moon for some answer. Looking at the Polaroid, she knew she wasn't wrong in her thinking, but he made her feel like she was in the pit of her stomach.

"Jareth, I…"

"Don't, Sarah." He sighed and she could see his eyes sparkle from the light of the crystal shard as he started, "This is our first acknowledged night as husband and wife and I would give nothing more than to stay right here and savor your presence. But if it's not what you want…"

"We'll have our chance, just not right now." Sarah knew that if she didn't have her brother and son at the forefront of her mind, she too would take advantage of their seclusion. But Jareth was talking like there would be no other moment for them to be intimate.

Jareth pushed himself off the sand, grabbing his sweater as he rose. He didn't want to admit that her feelings were valid; he couldn't see the point in not giving into their desires, to think of something else for a while. His body demanded satisfaction but he determined he would have to walk it off.

"This is yours."

He looked down to find her reaching her hand up, handing him something. He took it from her slowly, curious as to what the flimsy plastic was until he turned it into the light. It took him a moment to remember he had slipped it into his pocket when Sarah had picked him up from work. Had that really only been two days ago? Sarah's finding it must be the reason her desire had waned so quickly. Everything was jumbled in his mind. A good walk would help put things back into focus, or at least help him think with his brain instead of his groin. He placed the photo back in his pocket as he left.

"Please don't go far."

Jareth nodded at her request. It impressed him that she hadn't asked him where he was going, didn't nag for him to stay.

Sarah sat and wrapped her arms around her knees, cradling her head between them as she forced her eyes to look towards the horizon instead of watch him go. She felt like a small child; defenseless, emotional, useless. It was hard knowing that no one was going to rescue her from all of this; the only person in existence who possibly could was already with her, and he was just as vulnerable as she. It didn't help that he was mad at her. She could really use a friend at the moment. Apparently someone had heard her thoughts, for she soon heard a mewing and Smyrna came to keep her company as the sun rose. Sarah thought her eyes had been deceiving her the previous evening when she hadn't seen the sun reflecting on the water as it set, but nothing was different as it came over the horizon. The sky gave off brilliant hues of orange and pink, but it never touched the water's murky depths.

The Luachrachs stirred, signaling Jareth's return. He didn't say anything to Sarah but began to pack so they could again begin moving. Sarah scratched Smyrna's head affectionately before reluctantly leaving the ground to go help him. She saw that the backpack was still laying on the ground and went to pick it up but he snatched it without any regard of her actions. Jareth made sure the zippers were secured before walking to the male Luachrach and placing the backpack on the saddle.

Jareth moved to the dead fire where the crystal still glowed. He started to reach for the shard, then remembered he would be harmed if he did so. "Care to brave grabbing that?"

Sarah shrugged, "Might as well try. What's one more injury." She didn't feel any sense of surprise when she was able to pick it up. It felt only mildly warm, but it was very dense. She held it up to her eyes to examine it, "How long will it take for this thing to turn off?"

"It should loose its strength the more the sun stays upon it." His tone indicated he found it bothersome to answer her every question.

She shoved the stone into the nearest satchel, "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the sand or something?"

"We've only twelve days to teach you how to focus your magic enough to control the Labyrinth." He focused on tightening the stirrups on the female's saddle as he growled, "Fate seems bent against us."

"How do you figure that? We've only just started."

"Sarah, my kingdom is bordered by four others. We are going West following the sea and we should have come across the port city of Granaq by now. But there has been nothing. I fear that the Labyrinth has destroyed it."

"You're saying it destroyed an entire city."

"It's possible. From the looks of things, the Labyrinth has done far worse. I believe I understand now why the boys were taken so hastily."

Sarah remembered how desperately those that had contacted her asked her to control the Labyrinth, "Doesn't it know it's hurting people?"

"It doesn't have conscience, Sarah. It doesn't know right from wrong. It only knows what is right for itself. That is why it needs to be controlled by someone with an awareness of both its needs and that of the surrounding lands."

"It is powerful enough to destroy cities, and you expect me to keep it on the end of a leach!"

"I wouldn't expect anything of you had I the power. But it is now your responsibility. Once you find the magic, it shouldn't be difficult."

"Jareth, what if we don't find someone to teach me in time? What if the Labyrinth really has destroyed everything? Would your people really hurt the boys? I mean, I don't know your culture. I don't know how to tell if a threat is a bluff."

"They would not have left the Carare stone if their intent were not serious." Jareth growled lowly.

"God, we can't even tell them that I'm here. I'd do anything they asked." Sarah's eyes got glossy and started to tear up. "They should have waited for me to get home. They should have taken me instead."

"Sarah, don't." Jareth cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look him in the eye, "The tears must end. You are stronger than this. Our task isn't impossible. We must meet our deadline, that is all. Keep your focus on what needs to be done."

She stifled a sob and nodded. "It's hard not to think on it in dread. I've tried so hard to keep Brendon safe from everything and I wasn't there when he and Toby needed me the most." A half hearted laugh escaped her lips, "Do you know this is the first time since Brendon was born that I haven't been near him? This is driving me crazy."

Jareth took her hands in his and began to rise, "Then we must put our minds to better use and focus on the journey."

"That's considering you know how far we have to go." Sarah mumbled under her breath. She cringed when Jareth let out a large sigh; she hadn't intended for him to hear her. She quickly tried to change the subject, "The lizards haven't eaten anything since we started. Should I give them some of the crackers?"

"I made sure they were fed before we left. They are quite hardy creatures and hunt only twice a month."

"That's good news. Now back away from them slowly."

Sarah whirled around at hearing a strange voice and found a frizzy red haired woman holding a jagged dagger pointed straight at Jareth's back. She was not what Sarah expected of a robber; her clothes were like that of a Moroccan belly dancer, covered in gems and beads, though a bit tattered. But her stern face proved that her intent was serious. Jareth whispered for Sarah to go to the other side of the Luachrach, away from the woman, but as soon as she took a step backwards, the woman focused her weapon on Sarah. Sarah hadn't understood what the woman had said as she had spoken a foreign language, but at seeing Jareth's hand instinctively seek his blade from the satchel on the nearest Luachrach, and of course the woman brandishing a weapon, she knew this wasn't a friendly chat. The woman caught Jareth's movement and said something in low tones, to which he lowered his hand and slowly turned around, moving in front of Sarah to protect her. He apparently understood what the woman had said and spoke in return.

"If you intend to rob us, do so and move on." Jareth knew the only things of worth with them were the weapons he had gathered and his gold pendant. Their loss would be an acceptable sacrifice compared to risking injury to retain them.

"Which of your Luachrach's is faster?" The woman's red curls bounced as she indicated the nearest creature with her head.

Sarah recognized the word Luachrach and whispered to Jareth, "What does she want?"

Jareth shushed his wife and focused back on their assailant, "What concern of yours is the swiftness of our steeds?"

"I have been traveling on foot for two days. I won't ask you again." The woman shouted, pulling a yellow stone that was no bigger than a pebble out of her pocket. She grinned at the look of shock in Jareth's eyes. "You know what this is, and you know what it can do to her. Now which one is fastest?"

Jareth was amazed that this human had obtained a piece of the Ihum, a large boulder from the mountains of Moiraech that was one of the few substances in existence that could poison a Fae by mere touch. Sarah wasn't Fae, but she had Fae magic. And though he had no magic, he was of Fae blood. He had no way of telling if the stone would harm either of them and could not risk the chance. Again, another sign that Fate was against them.

"The female." Jareth answered, pointing to the furthest creature.

The woman nodded then rushed over to the creature. At seeing the woman trying to take her ride, Sarah rushed forward to stop her, and she cried out in anger when Jareth ran after her and held her back. She shouted at him to let her go, that they needed the animal to search for Brendon, but he held fast.

Before getting on the Luachrach, the woman stuffed her weapons in the sacks already attached to the saddle. But when she raised her leg, it immediately buckled under her and she cried out in pain. Sarah watched as the woman lay in a heap in the sand and began to cry. Her loose skirt exposed her thigh, which had a still bleeding slash across it. Jareth clucked for the Luachrach to return to them and ordered Sarah to get on, leave before the woman had the chance to rise. The woman didn't make a move to stop them.

"Jareth, she's hurt." Sarah said, stopping her steed from going on.

"And she attacked us. Let's not give her another chance."

"What did she say she wanted?"

"She's a thief. It doesn't matter."

"A thief by necessity isn't the same as a crook. If she had wanted to rob us, I don't think she would have taken the lizard. She's running from something."

Sarah got off her steed and went over to Jareth, unzipping the backpack on his saddle and pulling out the First Aid Kit. She ignored his order her to stay away from the woman. The redhead violently jerked away from Sarah when she felt her hand on her shoulder. She stood, though shakily, and again held out the tiny yellow pebble. Sarah tried to tell her she only wanted to check her leg. The woman laughed and said something, her eyes never leaving Sarah's. Jareth answered the woman in defensive tones.

"You are very foolish. Don't you know what this is?" The woman asked Sarah, who didn't understand.

"She may be naïve, but she isn't a fool." Jareth answered, "She is being generous. Will you accept what she offers?"

Sarah looked to Jareth, "Tell her that I want to help her. I can at least try."

"She doesn't know Denobragi. You both speak the Earth tongue." The woman observed. "Who are you? How do you know both languages?"

"That doesn't concern you." Jareth answered. Then to Sarah he said, "This is pointless. Let us be on our way."

"No. What did she say? You didn't tell her I want to help her, I know you didn't. What did she say?"

"I said you're foolish for wanting to help me when I could harm you greatly." The woman didn't look at her, instead she tossed the tiny pebble into the air and stanched it back into her hand.

If the woman spoke English, she obviously had much to hide if she had concealed she understood what Sarah had been saying all along. Sarah felt sorry for her and more than empathetic. She knew that she herself would go to any extreme to meet her goal, to reach the boys.

She looked the woman straight in the eyes, "I don't care who you are, I don't care about what you are running away from. I only want to help you so that you can keep going. We're on a race against time ourselves."

"Sarah!" Jareth hissed, "She doesn't need to know."

"How do you know?" Sarah snapped, "We need all the help we can get." She turned back to the woman, "The sun has risen and I'd like to get moving. Will you let me help you or not?"

The woman shook her head and resumed holding out the tiny pebble, "Your intent is good, Sarah. I know it is, but I can't afford to take chances." To Jareth in the tongue Sarah couldn't understand, she said, "Bring me the female now, or I will use this on her."

Jareth hated that he had no choice but to do as this woman bid. But he had his own conditions to add, "As my wife said, we do have urgent business of our own. Would you harm her if we were to keep our belongings? You can have the saddle, you can have the steed, but we require our supplies."

"Then get what you need quickly."

"What is that stone, anyway?" Sarah asked the woman when Jareth moved to his task. "He wouldn't have given in so easily if it weren't powerful."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth."

"You're human?" When Sarah didn't answer, the woman took that as the affirmative, "But you have magic."

"Yeah. It's complicated." Sarah was about to tell this woman her entire story but stopped herself."This is ridiculous. You're robbing us and here I decide to start a chit-chat."

"Were circumstances different, I believe I would take the time to listen to you. But as they are not, I will merely take the time to educate you. This is a stone of Ihum, a poison to the Fae. One touch to your skin and it will bore its way through your body, straight to your heart, if you live that long." She looked inquisitively at Sarah, as if second-guessing herself. "You really didn't know that? Tell me how you came to obtain magic."

Sarah heaved out a breath and looked to the sky. This woman was getting on her nerves. "Why are you wasting your time asking these questions?"

"There's only one way short of murder that a human can get magic, and you are definitely not the killing type."

"We will tell you nothing." Jareth answered, stopping a moment to stare steadily at Sarah, to make her remain silent. He hated to enforce the bonds of the Coniurimus spell, but she had the tendency to let her mouth run. She didn't know the ways of this world and could jeopardize them if she said too much.

The woman ignored Jareth and again pressed Sarah, "How can you not know where your magic came from?"

Sarah tried to answer but her voice failed her. It just wasn't there.

"Don't stop her from answering me." The woman snapped at him.

Sarah hadn't realized it had been Jareth's doing until the woman mentioned it. She tried to fight it; there had to be some way to prevent him from doing this whenever he felt like it.

"What is the point to this?" Jareth asked exasperated.

"You're her husband and yet you do not have magic." The woman said to him in her native tongue, "So how did she get it? Was she raped? Did she have a wild affair against your will?"

"I will answer none of your questions." Jareth sneered, tossing the reigns of the Luachrach to her, "Your steed is ready. Take it and leave."

"I am not going anywhere until I hear what I need. I swear by Fate, I will kill her if I have to."

"What is so important that you would threaten the life of a stranger?"

"I have my reasons. So please, if you value her life, continue."

Jareth had no wish to divulge any information; to do so would expose himself. Amongst many crowds, he wasn't well liked, especially by humans. And this woman was human or she would not have been able to hold the Ihum pebble. And it seemed that this woman also had magic, and he had no doubt that she had murdered in the past. He abhorred criminals and would tell her nothing. "I am not certain how she obtained the magic within her."

"You still choose to lie?" The woman walked over to Sarah, who stood still as the woman brushed her hair over her shoulder, "I wonder what a mere touch will do to her."

"What I do know is that she has not killed anyone." Jareth quickly stated. "And she has never been unfaithful to me."

"No human has ever just obtained magic from thin air." The woman laughed and grabbed a hold of Sarah's neck, lingering the Ihum stone mere millimeters above her neck, "You'll have to do better than that."

Sarah's eyes turned to Jareth in fear, knowing the woman had said the pebble was poison. Her life was being threatened, and she didn't even know what they were saying. Through her intense fright, she was able to break through his hold and get out a whisper, but only his name.

"Jareth is it?" The woman smiled at him, "Now where do I know that name from? Of course. Your tracks started from just outside the Labyrinth. You came from within. This is delicious. The emasculated Goblin King. Do you control her because it is your only means of power? That's low." Then to Sarah's ear, she whispered, "I think he gets a thrill out of it, having you helpless."

Jareth looked straight at Sarah as he released her, wanting her to understand, "My intent was only to thwart exposure. But it is too late."

Sarah didn't understand what he meant. She was afraid of the woman, but she was so furious at Jareth and not knowing what was going on that she retorted, "If we all know English, why don't we use it. The sun's already over the horizon. Is she taking the lizard? Are you two going to fight it out or what? I'd like to know so we know how much time is going to be lost."

"She's feisty." The woman told Jareth. Then to Sarah, she cooed, "Well, Highness, I was just seeing if he'd tell me how you obtained magic. He seems to know more about it then you do. But he's being difficult. Kings generally are when things aren't going their way."

Sarah's eyes widened; this woman knew who Jareth was. That's why he had stopped her from speaking; he didn't want this woman knowing he was vulnerable with out magic. Sarah felt like an idiot. Though overwhelmed by a new panic, Sarah tried to suppress her desire to scream out her frustrations but only succeeded in squeaking out, "What does it matter who we are or if I have magic? What do you want?"

"Before I answer that, I want him to tell US how magic came to be within you." The woman again looked to Jareth but spoke so Sarah understood, "Does the Labyrinth obey her now?"

"Once she learns how to use her magic, yes, it will."

"You don't know how to use magic?" the woman asked incredulously.

Sarah shook her head, "That's why we're out here. To find someone to teach me."

"So you haven't had magic for long?"

"I don't know, okay. I didn't KNOW I really had it until yesterday. But I have apparently had it for at least seven years."

"You've had it longer than that." Jareth started, " I myself only remembered it days ago. When your mother wished you to me, the Labyrinth gave you the power to control it."

"The Labyrinth gave me power? How is that possible?"

"It almost wasn't. Both you and the Labyrinth shook uncontrollably when its power invaded you. It was as if the Labyrinth was trying to rip itself in half. The entire Undergound felt it. I thought your toddler body would not be able to survive what the Labyrinth had done. When it was over, and you stopped moving, I had thought you were dead." He breathed in heavily, "Even then it began moving outside the boundaries ordained thousands of years ago before I became its master. Whatever the Labyrinth gave you freed it from my control."

"That's incredible. But if I can control it, then why won't it listen to me?"

"It doesn't listen to words or thoughts. Once you learn magic there will be no problem. The Labyrinth will hear you and all will be well again."

"That's what I thought! She's the Liberator." The woman interjected in excitement, "She's the one who made the Underground shake. When was it, nearly twenty years ago? She's the right age."

"What do you know about that?" Jareth snapped.

"The Threotlne has been buzzing about it more than usual the past month, coinciding with the harvest moon. That is in seven days."

"You would risk harming your savior?" Jareth chided.

"As the saying goes, desperate times bring out the stupidity in everyone." She laughed uneasily and took a few steps away, "But, I say let bygones be bygones. No harm done, right?"

"Now why the sudden change?" He reproached, taking a step towards her.

"Jareth, what is she talking about?"

"The prophecy." The woman answered happily, though she kept a cautious eye on Jareth.

Jareth knew Sarah had no idea of what the woman was talking about, and frankly he didn't want Sarah burdened with the prospect of her destiny at the moment. He again spoke so Sarah would not understand, "How do you know Sarah's been prophesized to usurp the throne?"

"Everyone knows it's been foretold that a human will bring down the Empire. It's what we've been waiting for. She's the reason I'm traveling, to tell Orin the Threotlne has foreseen her arrival as being during the festival in Sendai. And here she is. It's Fate I tell you."

"She knows nothing of what she is." Jareth told the woman.

"Doesn't know? Are you kidding me? The festival ends in seven days. She's supposed to…"

"That doesn't concern us at the moment."

"What can be more important than changing history?"

"Our son and Sarah's brother have been kidnapped. Sarah needs to regain control of the Labyrinth in order to pay the ransom. We have twelve days."

The woman was taken aback, "I see."

"Please speak English," Sarah demanded. "What is this prophecy?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but Jareth raised a commanding arm, signaling her to remain silent, "Sarah, do not be angry at me for not telling you certain things. There isn't need to trouble you with such knowledge when there is a more pertinent problem on our hands."

"Well, now I'm curious, so you have to tell me."

"You're going to rule the Empire. Free the slaves, make the Fae grovel at our feet." The woman interjected.

"What!"

"Hold on." The woman pointed to Jareth, "You only controlled the Labyrinth because you bonded to it. You should have magic. You're still Fae. How could you have lost everything?"

Jareth found it uncanny how much this woman knew of his past. But he didn't expect to hear Sarah answer for him. She couldn't possibly know more than he did.

"I think I might be able to answer that." Sarah seemed to hesitate, but after taking a deep breath, she looked into Jareth's eyes, "I think I figured it out a few days ago, actually. It may be the reason you also don't remember our past. In our marriage bed, when I got my scar, I said something I shouldn't have. I wished that you would never know magic again and that you would forget about me."

Jareth's mind went numb. So it had been Sarah's doing all along, or rather the magic choosing to grant her wishes. . Everything made sense. Even Sarah's reasoning for placing such a curse on him made sense. In one cruel, twisting circle, the blame, the ultimate fault had been his own. He was the cause of her pain; the effect had been her finding the only means of defense she could. Wishes were often uttered on a whim and the magic would pass such statements by; why did it have to have listened to Sarah on that fateful night?

"How do I take them back? How do I undo what I wished?"

"Wishes cannot be unsaid." Jareth's voice was so low that Sarah almost didn't catch it.

"I could just wish the opposite, then." Sarah started.

But the woman stopped her, "Magic doesn't work that way."

The woman spoke to Jareth again, "I believe I will not separate your steeds. I will travel with you."

"Oh, a change of plans?" Jareth scoffed, "I think not."

"She needs to learn magic, doesn't' she? Orin can teach her."

"I do not trust him."

"Of course you shouldn't. He'll probably kill you on sight." She laughed.

"Well, if you're going to have a dandy time talking, I'll leave you to it and go on with out you." Sarah said, angry that they were talking so she couldn't understand. She didn't like secrets. "You did say that we were to keep going West, didn't you?"

"Sarah, wait. She's coming with us."

"She's threatened my life and tried to rob us, and you're letting her come with us?"

"Are you not the one who decided to help her when she had fallen?" Jareth reminded her.

"It's all been a misunderstanding." The woman said, holding out her empty hands, "See, no weapons. I want to help you, honest." She grunted a little as she shifted her weight off of her injured leg, exposing the cut on her thigh, "I'll even let you look at this."

Sarah looked to Jareth, seeing if he thought this woman could be trusted. At his nod, she went to the backpack and pulled out the First Aid Kit. She had the woman sit in the sand so she could have easier access. Upon seeing the gash, Sarah took a quick intake of breath. The wound had to be extremely painful. It hadn't slashed deep enough to injure the muscle, thank goodness, but the gash was deep and too long to be bandaged. She took the small bottle of peroxide and told the woman it would sting before splashing some on. The woman cringed and grasped Sarah's shoulder, but a few seconds later the pain passed.

Sarah sighed, "I don't know how more useful I can be. That's a nasty cut. How did it happen?"

"A gumhound. Nasty creature, but it paid the price for messing with me."

"Who are you?" Jareth asked at hearing what had attacked her. Gumhounds were burly creatures trained as Royal guardians, a last resort when magic failed to defend.

"My name is Phaedra. In Moiraech I was one of the king's many stolen whores." Her eyes paled at the remembrance, but it was only a brief moment. Then with pride she said, "Before that, I was an emissary for the Liberation. I am returning to that position as we speak."

"You're Troy's?" Jareth asked in alarm.

"I am no ones." Phaedra snapped.

"He will be after you." Jareth answered all too matter-of-factly.

"I know that." Phaedra said, easing herself off the ground to stand level with him, "That's why I left when he went to the festival in Sendai, while he would be distracted enough to give me time to escape."

Jareth had a fleeting thought that Troy already knew, that the iasgair that found them during the night had been sent after this woman. It could be dangerous for them to travel with her.

"I do not fear Troy. He's never had the guts to stand up to Orin, and I don't think he'd start a confrontation over little ol' me." Phaedra gave a sly grin, "Orin will be quite pleased to see who I bring with me."

"Who is Orin?" Sarah asked as she put the kit back into the pack.

Jareth growled and moved to finish readying the Luachrachs.

Phaedra ignored his reaction, "He's the leader of the human rebellion, although he isn't human himself. His lover was human, though." She said the last bit loud and clear, emphasizing it to be sure Jareth heard her. At receiving a confused look from Sarah, however, she went on with her tale, "Anyway, he's the closest Fae there is, and if you're going to have the Labyrinth obey you in time, Orin's the best teacher you'll find in such short notice."

Sarah found it odd that this woman knew she needed to be taught magic, "Did Jareth tell you about the kidnapping?"

"Yes."

"And this Orin isn't far away?"

"We'll be there by tonight, maybe even this afternoon. Since the Labyrinth's destroyed so much, it's hard to tell how far. But the Labyrinth doesn't go into the delta, so the settlement's safe there."

"Settlement?"

Phaedra smiled, "You'll see."

"Rob. Robert."

Robert ignored his sister as he sat staring at the mirror, which still revealed the strange world beyond where the sun had just begun to rise again. He hadn't left the room since his daughter's unconscious body had been taken through. Irene and Roy had asked him ten times in the past day to let them have their bedroom back, to which he grumbled back that there wasn't any electricity in their room, so what was the point of them using it. Linda had poked her head in a few times to see if he needed food or if he would like her to run by the house to get fresh clothes for him; he refused to even acknowledge her existence. In his opinion, from all Jareth had told him, everything that had ever happened was her fault.

"Ma's is on the phone. She'd like to know if you're going to make it for dinner tonight."

"No."

Irene nodded with a sigh, then went back to her phone conversation. "It looks like it'll just be me and my men. Sarah can't make it, so Rob thinks he and Toby will just spend Christmas Eve alone." Robert could hear her as she left down the hall, "Yeah, you could say Sarah's engaged…"

Robert laid down on the bed, shoving his palms over his eyes. Irene admitted that she didn't know much about Jareth's world or what he did other than ruling over a bunch of goblins. Robert knew his sister wasn't stupid. If she thought Jareth was good for Sarah then the guy must be. Heck, Robert even thought the same thing himself before the kidnapping happened.

It was unbearable not knowing what was happening on the other side of that mirror. Irene was right, of course. There wasn't anything they could do, so they might as well go on living. It wouldn't be betraying Sarah, Toby, and Brendon to go on with Christmas. He just felt like it wouldn't be right without them. Linda agreed that it didn't feel right, but they couldn't let anyone else know something was wrong. For everyone else on Earth, Magic was just a fancy. To say, 'Hey, my son's been kidnapped and my daughter's gone to another world to save him' would get them all locked up. It was better just to say Sarah and Brendon were spending the holiday with her fiancé.

Robert's stomach growled. It was getting harder to ignore it since he hadn't eaten anything since he'd gotten to Irene's. He groaned as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head. He might as well not fight it anymore.

Upon arriving downstairs, he found the apartment empty. The only one there was Irene, who was sitting on the couch still talking to their mother. He went to sit beside her.

"Iri, I'll go."

"Hold on Ma'," Irene covered the mouth piece with her hand, "Really, you don't have to."

"I'll go."

"Well, Rob's changed his mind, but Toby's with Sarah, so don't set a place for him. Yes, I'll remind him to not bring fruit cake this year. Alright, see you tonight."

After Irene hung up the phone, Robert asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Joey was restless and Linda offered to take us out to breakfast."

"So why didn't you go?"

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself with a portal to another world open in my bedroom. Who knows what could come through it."

"Hopefully Sarah, soon."

"Hey, we've got to keep faith that everything will be fine." Irene patted him on the back, "Come on, let's go meet Roy. They only left fifteen minutes ago. I doubt they've been given a table yet. I'll call Linda's cell."

"Should I take a shower first?" Robert asked, indicating to his disheveled clothes.

"Nah. I'm sure Denny's has seen worse in truck drivers. I hear they can go days without bathing."

Robert couldn't see the humor in her statement. He didn't like that she was trying to make light of what was happening. "Could I borrow one of Roy's shirts?"

Irene cleared her throat, "Sure. Will anything do or do you want a sweater?" When he didn't answer, she nodded, "Right then. I'll go get it."

Upstairs, Irene slowly entered her dark room. She didn't know why the rest of the house had electricity and this one didn't but figured it had to do something with the magic. She cautiously walked to the closet, and as she did, her foot knocked into something. She gasped when she looked down; the book lay open on the ground. Jareth hadn't taken it with him. Irene carefully picked the book up, being careful not to let the pages turn. She had no way of knowing if the gate would close up if the book were shut. Carefully, she set the book on the dresser before turning back to the closet.

She stood in front of her closet door and stared. Normally she would be looking at her own reflection. Instead, she looked out at a bush, beyond which was a crumbling stonewall. A warm breeze blew against her face. She stuck her hand through; there was no force field, nothing to indicate that magic was involved at all. It was just open space. A bit unnerved, Irene opened her closet, finding it eerie to open it and not still be looking at the Underground. She searched for one of Roy's larger sweaters, as Robert had broader shoulders than her husband. As soon as she found one, she quickly yanked it off the hanger and shut the closet. Just being in the room gave her a creepy feeling and she was eager to leave.

She never saw the beady black eyes staring at her from the mirror as she left.

* * *

A/N II: Half a year is an inexcusable length of time between chapters. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Threotlne is Old English for Thirteen. There was a chunk of Ch. 22 and Ch. 5 that was added after the initial posting, so if you didn't catch the new changes, you may want to check them out. 

If you don't know, now has Communities (C2). I have created a community called "Labyrinth Stories of Excellence", and you are all encouraged to subscribe. It be found at . I would love to have suggestions sent to me of what stories to include, but remember that they have to be PG-13 and lower in rating to be included (which I think is unfair since all of my favorite stories are rated R).

**To my Reviewers at of Chapter 22 :**

**Aethereale**: Thank you so much for being honest with me and being willing to stick with me.

**Khealen Coulson, Incessant Escapist, LabyLvrPhx, Nimbus Fabella, Kili-2, if-666**: I hope you're all satisfied that I finally posted. I'm so glad that you enjoy my story. It's good to know that people other than myself like it. (And Khealen, thanks for offering cookies!)

**Skyfire4**: Wow, I made you watch the movie again. That's always a good thing.

**Desert Willow**: I'm so excited you say you like my original characters. It's always a fanfic author's fear that their OC's won't be understood, so your words are very encouraging.

**Jamie**: Although I see Jareth as being far from perfect, I'm glad you like my version of him. And I'm pleased Gelyna came across better in Ch. 23. Hopefully she does in this chapter also.

**Dearlady**: The Iasgair scene wrote itself. I have no idea where that came from. And even though Sarah's decided to accept her feelings for Jareth, as you can see, that doesn't mean things will be easy for them in the future.

**Janine**: I'm glad that you enjoy long chapters, because Ch. 23 is the longest chapter I've written yet. Thank you so much for your kind words.

**Fou Fou**: You're reading my mind, aren't you. Don't do that. Brendon's fine. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Say no more.)

**Draegon-fire**: Would you be disappointed if Jareth remain weak and powerless? I know I would. Have faith. Sarah will find the solution (although it might be many chapters down the line).


	24. A New Quest Begun

Chapter 24: A New Quest Begun

Gelyna loved the way Fastred's eyes twitched under their lids as he fully concentrated on his query. The short, quick intakes of breath told her when he found something of importance and the way his tawny hair brushed against his high cheekbones when his head turned as he seemed to be listening to something she couldn't hear. Most of all, she loved the glimmering blue of the ocean that reflected back at her the moment he opened his eyes.

"She is here."

Gelyna held her breath as she listened to what the seer told her. Having the lock of hair from the young prince had given Fastred exactly what he needed in order to locate Sarah. She was satisfied to know that she had at least gotten the human to come Underground and that things would finally be done.

"Do you see where she is? How soon the Labyrinth will be under control?"

"It will not be in time to save her son."

"You mean she won't fix it in thirteen days?"

"The boy will die unless he is saved by his kin."

Gelyna's mouth gapped open, "I…I'm not going to hurt the child. I only took him to make her come."

"He does not die at your hand, milady. His heart simply fails. His end has been deemed by Fate."

"How is this possible? What can be done to save him?"

"Only his kin may do so."

"Where is she? How do I find her?"

"I do not know."

"How can you not know!"

He jerked at her outburst, "You must understand I cannot perceive the present."

Gelyna frowned and gingerly climbed behind him on the bed, snaking her arms around his waist "Well, how far into the future can you see? Who can I ask that would know where she is?"

Fastered cleared his throat, "I do not know, milady."

Gelyna loved the feel of his heart racing underneath her fingertips as they played over his bare skin, "You are the Royal Seer. Surely you have connections."

"No one in Denobrega possesses such a gift. But I am sure you will be able to find someone who can. Perhaps an Aeslin Sage."

"Yes. But there are none in Denobrega, at least none that I know of. I'll have to ask someone while I'm in Sendai."

Gelyna rose from the bed and dropped a few precious stones on the silk sheets as payment for his information and other services.

Just before she left the room, she turned to ask something that had been fluttering in her mind since this entire thing began, "Fastred, what do you see as my Fate in all of this?"

"I have taken an oath, as have all gifted with such skills, to never reveal the Fate of one who asks when there is only but one outcome. Had I foreseen many paths for your future, I would surely help guide your path. But as I have not, I must not tell you what I have seen."

"I demand that you tell me something. Is it positive, negative? I need to know."

"What you deem to be a good outcome may vary from my thoughts, so I can only suggest that you be mindful of every decision. An ill placed thought or action could lead to a path that has no alternatives. All that I see for your future is based on what you have done up to this very moment. If you keep to the path you have been following, I'm afraid you will never be able to escape this Fate."

"Then I can safely assume that this Future is not something I would want."

"Yes, my lady."

Gelyna nodded once, then left the room. She forced herself not to panic. Fate was nothing to meddle with.

* * *

"Ambrosius! Ambrosius, if you don't come here this instant…!" The small canine knight sniffed the air, searching for the scent of his steed who had been missing for nearly three hours. Sir Didymus glanced up at the rusty shag of fur that he called Brother, tapping the beast lightly on the knee with his staff as he growled, "He'd better not be digging up fairy eggs again. He didn't heal from those bites for a week." 

Ludo simply groaned in agreement.

Didymus again lifted his nose to the sky and his remaining eye shown brightly in triumph when he found what he had been looking for. He raised his staff in victory, "Ah-ha! We've got you now!"

Sir Didymus moved swiftly beyond the Goblin City, seeming to forget the beast following him as he swiftly went up the stairs of what once had been a great fortress. Now in ruins, he had to climb over boulders and move away debris on his quest for his furry steed. He was not prepared to find where his nose led him; it was a doorway. Or at least he assumed it was a door as within was a bedroom unlike any he had ever seen. And more strange was that it seemed to have no origin; no walls, no ceiling to indicate where it began or ended. It was just there.

"Well, this is curious." When he noticed that Ludo had caught up with him, he called the beast over, "Sir Ludo, what dost thou think this be?"

Ludo peered on each side of the doorway and even braved sticking his head in to see what lay within. He quickly decided he didn't know what the strange doorway was and sighed, "Don't know."

"Well, my brother, we must brave into this dark abode. Who knows what Ambrosius has gotten himself into."

Brave though he may be, Didymus ushered Ludo to enter the room first. The beast could barely get his shoulder in the door and after a struggle to get back out again, he groaned, "Can't go."

Didymus took a minute of reflection before nodding to himself and stepping into the unknown. He took a moment to pause and bid Ludo farewell, "Fear not, brother. I shall venture beyond. You can stand watch here and make sure that none follow."

Upon entering, he found that the room within the door was quite dark. He sniffed the air to determine if there were any dangers. There was a faint scent of something, someone of magic who had recently been in this room that triggered familiarity, but Didymus could not elicit a memory of who it reminded him of. He let it pass and resumed following Ambrosius's scent.

Knowing that the dog despised dark places, Didymus did not take the time to search the current room but exited to the small yet well lit hallway. What caught his eye amazed him. There, in so many pictures on the walls was there face of the fair maiden who had defeated the Labyrinth years ago. It was also then that he realized all the foreign styles of furniture and decorations indicated that he was no longer in his own world. Intimidated by the circumstance, he fought the urge to run back to the safety of the Labyrinth. He was not about to return without his companion of so many years and continued down the hall.

His keen ears heard muffled voices and he followed them to the source. He observed those presence from the stairwell; no one noticed him. There were five humans sitting in various places around the room. He knew they must be human as none smelt of magic. There were three males, one of them a youth. Two of them had their attention focused on a box with moving pictures; the largest of the men had his eyes closed, oblivious to what went on around him. One female with very nice red hair was paying close attention to the tips of her fingers, where she applied a fresh coat of paint. The other at first Didymus thought to be the Lady Sarah full grown for she had the same features and raven hair, but this woman didn't smell right. She also didn't seem right in the head, for she spoke into the air not even facing the others and no one responded to her in turn. While one of her hands held a small contraption to her head, her other hand stroked the fur of his quarry.

"Ambrosius!" The knight loudly whispered, hoping that only his steed would hear him.

The redhead woman, who was nearest the stairs, heard the rasping noise and her eyes shot around the room to find the source of the strange noise, but she never looked to the stairs behind her. At hearing his master call, however, Ambrosius barked in response, causing the woman who had been petting him to jump. The dog used the distraction to steal the rest of a brownie that had been left unattended by the woman, who had been kind enough to stroke his ears. He took the treat and ran off into another room, his claws tapping on the tile floor.

The crime did not go unnoticed as the woman stood up and shouted, "Merlin, you stupid mutt! Was this dog trained?"

The other woman laughed as though she was pleased with Ambrosius's actions, "You're the one who gave him to Sarah. As if Robert had enough money to pay for obedience lessons."

When the humans seemed to not find Ambrosius's retreat as unordinary, Didymus decided it was safe to move and crept the rest of the way down the stairs to swiftly make his way into the room that Ambrosius had retreated. The dog had already ransacked the garbage and was rummaging through it, trying to find another treat.

"Ambrosius, what do you think you are doing? We must leave now, quietly, before we are seen."

His steed woofed in disagreement and continued his pursuit, and not so quietly.

"Merlin? Come here, boy." The youth's voice rang.

At hearing the commanding male voice, Didymus gripped his staff tighter, "Ambrosius, we must leave, NOW."

But it was too late.

The youth's eyes were huge as he stared down at the intruder, "What are you doing in our kitchen?"

Didymus held his staff at the ready as he could not be sure if these humans were friend or foe. He turned to find the youth mirroring him with a broom in hand. The boy might have been young, but Didymus was not about to go against the bravery that blazed in the boy's eyes and he lowered his staff, "I have come for my steed. And now that I have found him, we shall return to the Labyrinth."

"Whoa! You're from the Labyrinth?" The boys eyes lit up, "Wait a second! Sarah's told me about you. You're Sir Didymus, right?"

"That I am." Didymus removed his feathered hat and bowed gracefully. When he rose, he asked, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Joey, Sarah's cousin."

"It is an honor to meet one of Sarah's kin."

Joey rushed forward, startling the knight, "Where's Sarah? Did she find Toby and Brendon?"

"My lady is on a quest? I know nothing of this."

"Yeah. Her son and brother have been kidnapped."

The knight's eyebrows rose in surprise as his voice squeaked, "She has a child?"

"Yeah, with the Goblin King."

Didymus had heard rumor going around the Goblin City that the King had returned with a Queen just the day before, but that it was Sarah…He would have questioned this impossibility further had this child's mother not walked into the kitchen that very moment, "Joey, who are you talking….What the HELL IS THAT!" Irene bumped into the countertop, as she was quite startled at seeing an animal standing in the middle of her kitchen. She might have thought it to be a dog were it not standing on two legs and fully clothed.

"It's okay mom. Remember the stories Sarah told about the Labyrinth? This is Sir Didymus. He's from there." Joey replied excitedly and again the knight removed his hat and bowed. Yet the next second, Joey frowned, "But he doesn't know anything about Sarah."

"How did you get here?" Irene asked the small creature.

"From yon room up the stairs." Sir Didymus answered as he replaced his hat.

"Why did you come here if you didn't know about what's going on with Sarah?" Joey asked.

Sir Didymus turned a stern eye to Ambrosias, who coward under his master's gaze, "My steed escaped into this world and I have come to retrieve him."

"Merlin is your steed?"

"Who is this Merlin thou speak of?"

"The dog." Joey answered.

"His name is Ambrosias." Didymus corrected.

Irene took a second look at the shaggy sheepdog and noticed as if for the first time the patterned blanket that rested on the animal's back. Her eyes went wide and she quickly shouted into the living room, "Robert, wake up. Where is Merlin?"

From the other room, the shuffling of a body and a startled voice could be heard as keys were jostled and the front door opened, "Oh god! He's been home all this time. I have to go feed him!"

Her brother's reaction made Iri realize he hadn't seen this other dog, and only one person in the apartment had interacted with Ambrosius. "Linda, can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Before Linda had reached the kitchen, Irene asked, "Do you know where this dog came from since it isn't Merlin?"

"Isn't Merlin…?" When the actress walked into the room, she shrieked at what she saw, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Irene stopped Linda from fleeing, "What are you screaming about? This is Sarah's friend Didymus, from the Labyrinth."

"That's Sir Didymus." The knight corrected.

"I know where he's from. He prodded me with that..that stick and tried to take me captive!"

"This is a staff, dear woman. And I know ye not." Didymus stated.

"How do _you_ know him, Linda?" Irene asked pointedly, pushing Linda to confess to wishing Sarah away.

"I…uh…" Linda didn't know what to say. There wasn't any reason for Didymus to have remembered their ten minute encounter twenty years ago. She couldn't remind Didymus of where he had met her or that would tell everyone else that she herself had been Underground before. Should they ask why, she was certain they would hate her if they knew of her wish against Sarah.

She didn't know the damage had already been done until Irene's green eyes flared as she shouted, "You wished her away, you bitch!"

"Like Sarah is any better? She made the wish too," Linda countered.

"It's not the same. She was a confused teenager, frustrated she had to baby-sit all the time. You were her mother! This is all your fault…."

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Ladies, ladies!" After both women looked down at the knight, he continued, his eyes full of concern, "Where is milady Sarah?"

In turn, they proceeded to explain to him everything that had happened in the past seven days since Jareth's arrival. Once finished, the knight did not have to think twice of what he had to do.

"I shall go forth and help the fair maiden and my king rescue the lads." Didymus stated with pride. "Come Ambrosius."

"Wait a minute. How will you find them?" Linda asked. "Jareth didn't even know who had taken the boys or what he and Sarah would have to do once they got to the Labyrinth."

"By my keen sense of smell. When I entered this abode, I thought I smelt magic from someone of familiarity. Now I realize it was my lady Sarah."

"You can smell magic?" Irene gapped, finding it hard to believe something that couldn't be seen could be smelt.

"Why of course."

Joey's eyes lit up, "Can you do magic?"

"What a preposterous question!" Didymus laughed, "Of course I cannot do magic, for I have none." He sniffed the air a moment, "And neither does anyone in this room."

They went upstairs but halted outside the darkened room.

"Will you need anything? Food? Water?" Irene asked the knight.

"Thank you my lady, but we are provided for."

They went in to the mirror. As soon he saw who was waiting on the other side, Joey said, "That's Ludo, isn't he? He's a ton bigger than Sarah described him."

Joey had no fear of the large beast and followed Didymus closely as he rode Ambrosias through the door.

"Joseph Elliot Carlson, don't you take one step into that mirror, is that understood." Irene demanded.

"Ah, man." In his disappointment, Joey kicked the edge of his mother's dresser.

The book, which had been lying on top, promptly fell to the ground and closed. Irene and Linda gasped, expecting the door between the two worlds to disappear when the book shut, but nothing happened. Out of relief, Irene exhaled loudly before ordering Joey, "Go get ready for your grandparent's party. It's in an hour and I don't want to be late. We can't let anyone know anything is wrong."

Joey nodded in understanding but took his time leaving, keeping his eyes on the other world until he had exited.

"I shall return with news of our victory." Sir Didymus shouted into the room for any that could hear him. He then looked up at Ludo, "Come Brother. We must go on a quest."

When the creatures were gone, the two women were left together, still hot at each other over their argument. Irene thought she would be the better person and not bring up the subject again. "So, will you be coming to my parent's Christmas party with us?"

Linda looked away uncomfortably, "I think I'd like to say here, if I could."

"Suit yourself,' Irene went to her dresser to pull out a pair of slacks so she could change. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Linda still standing there, "I have to get ready, do you mind?"

"Oh, sure." Linda nodded and left.

It bothered Irene that circumstances had made her despise Sarah's mother. She normally was accepting of all people, no matter their past. But nothing could let her forgive Linda for hating Sarah in the past. Even if she cared about Sarah now, Irene couldn't forget what Linda had done. It might be Fate that Linda made the wish; it was the only way Jareth would have known about Sarah at all. But for some reason, Irene felt that Sarah wouldn't have been so hurt had some things happened differently.

Iri sighed as she removed the sweatshirt she was wearing. She was just about to unclasp her bra when a movement caught her eye. Turning her head to the mirror, she saw three heads staring back at her. Three ugly, wrinkled faces with gangrene skin: Goblins. Irene screamed and went to her bed, yanking the comforter off and covering over the door. The goblins scattered when they saw her charging towards her.

"Roy!"

Her husband could be heard bounding up the stairs two at a time. Roy rushed breathlessly into the room, "What? What's wrong?"

"That door. Things are coming through it!" Irene shrieked.

"What do you want me to do about it? It's Christmas Eve. It's nearly five. The hardware stores are all closed by now. We can't board it up 'til Friday."

"I don't care what you use, just…do something. I won't have those things coming in here."

Roy's inventiveness went as far as nailing the comforter in place over the entire doorway. It wasn't much, but it would hopefully keep the nasty things from coming in and yet not prevent Jareth and Sarah's return.

Irene rushed back to the kitchen to grab her famous sweet potato casserole from the oven and reminded Robert that they would be leaving for the family Christmas get-together in a few minutes. Linda offered to help take gifts and packages out to the car, and Irene greatly accepted the help since she still had last minute things to do before leaving for her parent's house.

After dressing for the party, Joey set out to gather his Gameboy and games and stuff them into his bag. Satisfied he had found all he would need to keep himself from getting board at his grandparents house, he hurried down stairs but stopped when something caught his eye. As he passed his parent's room, he saw that it was completely dark. Just a few minutes earlier, the light from the Underground had brightened the room, but now for some reason the door to the other world was covered. He frowned, wondering why his parents would do such a thing.

Joey walked into the dark room to peek behind the comforter and see if there were monsters or goblins on the other side, but his father had done a very good job and had used every nail in the apartment to keep the cover in place. Disappointed, Joey turned to leave, but when he stepped backward, something crunched beneath his shoe. He bent down and picked the object up, finding it to be the book Jareth had used to open the gate between their worlds.

"Joey, get your coat on. Your father and uncle are already in the car!" His mother called up the stairs.

In a rush, Joey slipped the book into his game bag and rushed downstairs. He grabbed his coat from his mother and went outside, where his father and uncle were waiting in the car.

* * *

This year would have been different. They wouldn't ignore Brendon or give her looks of pity. Sarah hated the way her relatives would talk about her behind her back and then change the subject when they noticed she was listening. But this year, they would coo over the handsome man at her side and they would blush like giggling schoolgirls over his charm. They would say how lucky she was to have found a man who fulfilled her dreams. 

Just thinking about what would have happened made Sarah's heart skip a beat. After making an appearance at her grandparent's annual Christmas Eve party, she would have tried to sneak away to be alone with Jareth. Giving him the pendant back would have shown him that she knew who he really was and wanted him to know that she loved him and wanted him in her life.

Or at least Sarah was sure that's what she would have done were she not stuck riding a strange reptile trying to keep her balance holding tightly to Jareth's waist as they traveled through a blazing desert on this unexpected quest. At least now everything was out in the open between them and he had never changed into some insane monster like she had feared he would once he realized she was aware of everything.

She was doing her best to keep from thinking of what could be happening to Brendon and Toby by thinking about what she would have done with Jareth if this had been a normal Christmas Eve. But it was difficult to concentrate on even that with Jareth and this other woman continuously talking about things she couldn't begin to understand. Sometimes he would talk to Phaedra in the language she didn't know. Sarah hated that Jareth felt she couldn't handle knowing all that he did of what the future was to hold. He was of this world and she was just learning about it; she trusted him enough to not challenge his judgment.

Sarah could tell that this Phaedra person had a defiant spirit to rival her own. Phaedra would purposely slip into English to emphasize a point for Sarah. Jareth stiffened in Sarah's arms each time and then proceeded to say heavy-handed words to Phaedra. Sarah wasn't mad at Jareth but was annoyed by this woman toying around with him. Every time he reprimanded her for speaking out of turn, she would come up with some sort of retort. But Jareth would ignore her and persisted in questioning her. Sarah knew that he had to be worried about everything that the Labyrinth had done in his absence, and Phaedra was his only source of information.

At times Sarah was intrigued by what she overheard. The Labyrinth wasn't as anyone had expected; they had thought it had set boundaries as to where the Labyrinth's magic could reach. Even Jareth sounded surprised to hear that the only place the Labyrinth couldn't travel was the waters of a place called the Etromorte Sea. Cestral's name was also brought up. Apparently, she and her husband had sold the wealth of their kingdom to better serve the Trolls in agriculture and trading. Sarah laughed inwardly when Jareth seemed to stumble over his words at hearing this. It made her think back to the stories she had heard about Trolls being hoarders of Treasures. For a troll to willingly give away possessions, that kingdom must be in dire need. When conversation turned towards Phaedra's enslavement and the man called Troy, Sarah felt Jareth shudder. Phaedra's question to Jareth answered why he was threatened by the man's name.

"Is it true you were sold to Troy?" Phaedra asked him.

Jareth didn't answer, but Sarah felt there had to be some truth to it when his back went ridged.

Phaedra went on as though Jareth had answered the affirmative, "You know how he treats his slaves, then. He said my voice was pretty, so he found another use for me. He didn't just want me in his bed. He wanted a songbird in a cage. I was lucky. I was only entertainment."

"What did the others do? The slaves?" Sarah asked.

Phaedra stared at her, as if amazed that Sarah didn't know, "He rapes us, forces his magic within us, then has us do his dirty work, that is if we value our lives. And then, if we don't get caught, he hunts us for his pleasure and bleeds us until he has gained back the magic he gave."

Sarah had never heard of such cruelty, "And no one's stopped him?"

"Who would? No one sees it as being wrong since the humans are caught in a crime. That's their excuse for killing us, blaming us when they forced us to commit them. They find it a way of controlling us without committing genocide. All the Fae do it, accept since so few new humans have come into our realm the past few centuries they've stopped hunting us for sport."

"What do you mean new humans? Do you me mean newborns? "

"We aren't allowed to bare children, at least they'd like to stop us. That's why we gathered in Denobrega, to be free from the stupidity. It's the only place we can, except for the Troll Kingdom, but who would want to live around trolls?"

Jareth laughed slightly, nodding in agreement, "Yes, but Trolls would be better than enslavement, and that's saying something."

"I guess that's true." Phaedra frowned, urging the Luachrach she rode to keep up with it's mate.

Jareth sighed, "So nothing's changed."

"Not yet, but it's going to. Orin's been ready for years. He's just been waiting for…" Phaedra's eyes went narrow for a moment, and Sarah saw Jareth's headshake slowly. The woman smiled in retrospect, then continued on, "Well, he's ready for whenever the time is right."

"What is this Orin wanting to do?" Sarah asked, unthinking.

Jareth's throat rumbled lowly, "Sarah, we've already decided, now is not the time to discuss…."

"You keep saying that. What else do we have to do right now?" Sarah asked, her throat constricting as she attempted to curb her anger, "I'm freakin' hot as Hell. We haven't seen anything but sand and sea for the past four hours. Why not prepare me for what is to come if it's supposed to be so extraordinary."

Jareth didn't answer. Sarah huffed but accepted his decision. However what she heard next was meant to be taunting and was completely uncalled for.

"Half-breeds aren't usually Troy's style, though I heard that he was rather interested in you, Jareth. I'm sure you've told her what he made you do." Phaedra's tone was sing songish, as if she already knew the answer.

"That's enough!" Jareth shouted.

Sarah wasn't surprised at Jareth's reaction. Being so close to him, she couldn't help but feel that his body was as tightly wound as a coil.

Phaedra laughed, "What? Don't want to reminisce your degradation? Or is it that you haven't told her?"

"Shut up!" Sarah shot back as one hand flew from Jareth's waist a moment to point a finger at the offender, "That was uncalled for. I don't want to hear another word out of you. You've done nothing but try to confuse me all day. I don't have the faintest idea of what you want me to know, so there's no point in you doing this. I'm going to find out things sooner or later, but not from you. And right now, I don't care. I don't know who the hell Troy even is. All I want is to learn magic so I can save my son and brother and go home."

Phaedra's mouth gapped, "I only thought he was controlling you again..."

"So that gives you the right to mock him? He wasn't controlling me, I was agreeing with his decision. He only stopped me before because he knows I talk without thinking. I should have listened to him and left you after you attacked us. I'm the one who was wrong." Sarah took a deep breath to calm herself down, the looked on the woman again, "We cleaned your wounds, we've given you a ride, and as far as I can see, you've only slowed us down. So either shut up or get off."

Jareth watched as the woman lowered her head and focused on the sand. He felt a sense of pride at the strength Sarah was showing on his behalf. Had it been about any other subject he would have of course calmly asked Sarah to let him fight his own battles, but he had no desire to elongate the current subject.

Sarah knew Jareth didn't want to talk about what had happened to him or how it was even possible that a King was once a slave. She didn't want to push him, but she was nonetheless curious. For his ears alone, she whispered, "You don't have to say anything. But if it is true, if you were once a slave…you don't have to hide it from me. I can't imagine what it was like, but if you need to talk about what happened, I'll listen."

Jareth laid his hand over hers as it rested on his abdomen and squeezed it softly, but he spoke only to detour the subject. "It looks as though we shall be there in perhaps two hours. We've nearly reached the Eposney Marsh."

Sarah looked over his shoulder to find a lush green line against the horizon. The closer they got to it, the more Sarah was able to see the amount of damage the Labyrinth had caused. There was no transition from sand to grass. In fact, there was a three foot difference in height between the two landscapes, caused by the Labyrinth's walls digging into the ground as it crawled across the terrain. They had to get off the Luachrachs and pull the creatures up to the level of the new terrain, which was no easy task as the new ground was quite moist and hard to dig your heals into. But they managed and continued on their way. Sarah was grateful that Phaedra had kept to their wishes and remained silent.

The moisture from the marsh made the heat of the afternoon disappear for Sarah. There were clouds in the sky and those near the horizon promised of rain. The terrain was more like a swamp than a marsh, as the water was about two feet deep as the Luachrachs trudged on. Sarah had not realized how important water meant to her until going across the desert for a day and a half. Now, she relished the coolness of the water against her ankles. Jareth must have also enjoyed this change as he was quite lax as she clung to him. But for poor Smyrna, it was a different story. The cat did her best to swim through the water and around the thick vegetation, but her small form could not keep up easily with the comparatively longer strides of the lizards. The feline took the first chance she could to jump behind Phaedra and rested on the Luachrach's back to dry. Sarah found it hard not to smile at the cat's predicament.

When Sarah looked further ahead, she could see what looked to be hills in the distance. She felt some sort of comfort in seeing new scenery and released a breath of relief.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope your holiday is going well. I truly intended for this chapter to be longer but I think it is actually complete as is. The next section introduces a whole new direction and so it is better to actually separate it with a new chapter. I guess I'm so used to writing 15 pages per chapter that this new one seems so small. 

A/N II: A GREAT BIG thanks goes out to my sister, who beta'd this chapter and set me straight with some of the dialogue. Thanks to Addie, Marumae and Delkon for listening to the questions I had during the development of this chapter. There may be further changes as I haven't heard back from Stormchild yet, and poor Saxonny has had internet taken away for a while.


	25. Stuff From Where Dreams Are Woven

A/N: I hope I've done the characters and plot justice. I know what's in my head, but sometimes it just doesn't come across the same way in writing. A thanks goes to Delkon who listened to my babbling and editing the section with Didymus and Ludo. Saxonny and Stormchild are angels, I swear. I couldn't have asked for more honest and insightful people to help me tidy this sucker up.

* * *

Chapter 25: Stuff From Where Dreams Are Woven

Joey snuck away from his parents the second they walked into Grandpa and Grandma William's house. He didn't figure anyone would miss him with all the relatives there for the annual Christmas Eve Party. He wanted a place that he could be alone where no one would easily find him; he knew exactly where to go. When he entered the laundry room, he pulled the string to make the singular dull light bulb hanging from the ceiling spring to life, then made himself comfortable in the corner behind the washing machine to have a nice long read, using his gamebag as a cushion.

It was three years ago, when he had been playing a game of hide and seek with his cousins, that he came across a good hiding place; unfortunately, at the time it had been occupied by a weeping Sarah. She had been crying because of what he now held in his hands. At least now he knew a bit more about why Sarah had been so mad that he'd read "The Labyrinth" –the book was magic. Sarah had taken the book from him and threw it in the trash, telling him that it was cursed because the story he had read aloud to her was not the same story she knew. Apparently she had changed her mind about getting rid of it, because now she was in another world because of it. Joey was anxious to see if the pages were the same now as he remembered reading three years ago.

"Whatcha readin?"

Without looking up, Joey knew it was his thirteen-year-old freckled nose cousin Caitlyn. He closed the book and hid it behind his back. "Nothing."

She bent over him and reached behind his back, trying to get the book from him, "Let me see."

"No, Caitlyn. Go away."

"I wanna see." When she saw it was futile to try to squeeze behind the washing machine to reach him, she straightened and looked down on him with hands on hips, "I'll tell your mom you're looking at porn."

"She won't believe you."

"Let's just see." Caitlyn turned and headed for the door.

"Okay, stop!" Joey stood up, "It's just a story. There aren't even pictures. You wouldn't be interested."

She snatched the book from behind his back, "'_The Labyrinth_.' Hey, isn't that the story cousin Sarah told us before?"

Joey yanked the book back, trying to keep it out of her reach as she kept lunging for it, "Yeah, so see, you already know the story. So go bug someone else."

Caitlyn dropped her arms and stood still, "They'll just make me baby-sit. I don't want to watch Matty. All he does is cry."

Joey lowered the book to his side, "Yeah, that's what babies do."

Her eyes latched on to the title on the book and she cocked her head with a small grin, "Of course, I could always wish him away. That's what that story is about, isn't it? A girl wishing away her baby to the goblins?"

"Just forget you ever heard the story."

"I want to read it." Caitlyn crossed her arms over her chest.

"No!"

"Fine. It was a dumb story anyway. I didn't know you were such a baby to be reading a fairy story." She marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she shouted, "Ya big Baby!"

Joey walked to the door and locked it, something he had neglected before. He went back and sat down, resuming at the place he had left off before the annoying distraction. So far, everything in this read was the same as it had been the first time he read it.

"Dinner!" Aunt Matilida's voice could be heard shouting throughout the house to get everyone's attention.

The whole house seemed to buzz with activity now that the main event was announced. Joey sighed and shut the book. There was no way he is absence would go unnoticed at dinner and definitely no way that he could take the book or his backpack with him to the dinner table or his parents would suspect that he was up to something. He slipped the book back into his gamebag and left it behind the washer, sure no one would disturb it while he was gone. After clicking off the light, he made sure the door was shut behind him before joining everyone else.

Each year Christmas dinner was the same. The family would gather in the dining room, which was a tight fit considering the number of cousins, aunts and uncles, and Grandpa Williams would say grace. Then the bossy aunts would shoo the kids into the kitchen where tables were set up for them. Joey sat down and noticed that he was the oldest kid at the table. Usually Sarah was the oldest; even though she had a son of her own, she never stopped sitting with the kids. Even when the other adults told her she should sit with them, she was never above being one of the kids and was always willing to tell stories.

Joey could hardly focus on putting food to his mouth. Just thinking about Sarah made his head fill with all the possibilities of what she and the Goblin King were doing.

"Joey, you okay?" He lifted his head to find his mother looking down at him, "You look a bit dazed."

"It's nothin.' I'm okay."

Irene bent down so that only her son would be able to hear her, "Hey, your uncle's changed his mind about being here. Too many questions are being asked about Sarah and I let it slip that she's got a man in her life, so…anyway, Robert is miserable. As soon as you're done eating, we're getting our gifts and heading out."

"I'm done." Joey said, pushing away from the table.

"Honey, are you sure? It doesn't look like you ate much."

Joey stood up, "I'm fine Mom. I just have to go grab my games."

"We'll be waiting in the front room."

Reaching the laundry room, Joey found the door ajar and instinctively knew who had opened it. Joey stopped himself from yelling at Caitlyn so to not draw attention to himself. He was quite sure that his parents would not be happy to find that he had taken the book. Caitlyn's feet could be seen peeking from behind the laundry machine and Joey figured she hadn't heard him come in since she didn't move. All the better.

Without any warning, he went straight up to her and took the book from her hands, grabbing his gamebag and stuffing the book back inside, "I thought you said this was a stupid story?"

"Hey, give it back!"

Joey left the room but Caitlyn followed him, trying to get into his bag. He stopped short, "Get away from me, Cat. I mean it."

"Just let me finish the story. I have two pages left. I'll be quick, I promise."

"No." Joey continued on through the hall. "I told you not to read this book."

"But I…"

"Caitlyn, sweetie, there you are." Her mother came around the corner, baby Matt in her arms, "I thought you were done eating since you were not in the kitchen. Could you change Matty and keep an eye on him?"

"But mom, I haven't…"

Joey breathed out, glad to have been given a chance to escape, "Well, I have to go. Merry Christmas, Aunt Carol. See you later, Cat."

He didn't look back as he heard Caitlyn whine that she hadn't eaten dinner yet. Joey smiled knowing that she wouldn't be able to excuse her way out of watching her brother.

Joey shocked his parents when they got home; he didn't ask to open any of his presents or want to play a video game but went straight to bed. Irene and Roy didn't think much of it since it had been a stressful few days for all of them. Besides, Irene had Roy a bit preoccupied with adjusting the comforter that was the only thing that separated their house from the Underground. Apparently a corner had come undone while they were gone and Irene refused to sleep in that room unless there was no chance something could come through.

Joey hoped they wouldn't notice that the book was no longer on their bureau drawer as he closed his bedroom door. Just in case, Joey made sure that his body hid the book as he lay on his side, facing away from his bedroom door. Should his parents decided to check in on him, a quick adjustment of his sheets and the book would be hidden.

Joey was able to find that the book wasn't exactly the same as when he had read three years earlier. It only partly surprised him that the story was different since Sarah had indicated the book was bewitched. He remembered that the story Sarah had told to the entire family that one Thanksgiving was the same story that she read in the pages of the book. It told her what would come to pass. That same night she had made Joey read aloud the story as it presented itself to him. What he read to her then wasn't much different from what the story said now, only now it continued on where he had left off. Before, the heroine of the story had been left to raise her child alone. Now the story showed the return of the father and a kidnapping. Joey didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that what he was reading about the main characters must be what Sarah and Jareth were experiencing.

Eventually, Joey lost the fight to keep his eyes open so he could keep reading and see if the book held any answers that could help find Toby and Brendon.

* * *

Sir Didymus sniffed the ground along with his steed, "Yes, Ambrosias, I smell it too. Our lady was attacked by fairies. Her blood was drawn."

"Sarah hurt?" Ludo questioned while looming over them.

"It appears so, my brother." Didymus answered with sadness.

With Ludo trudging behind, Didymus remounted Ambrosias, who followed the scent to a sparkling stream. There, the scent of the human's magic disappeared. "She must have sought refuge from the pestilence in the water. Fear not. With His Majesty with her, I am sure she got to the other side safely."

Both Ludo and Ambrosias were hesitant to get in the water to reach the far bank, but there was no bridge so they had no choice but to enter at Didymus's persistence. The dog had little choice in being fully submerged, while the beast was able to wade across with his shoulders and head completely dry; the knight comfortably rode across on his brother's shoulder. Moments later a soppy mop, a dripping mountain and a dignified and dry knight emerged on the opposite bank.

Didymus hopped down from atop Ludo's shoulder and sniffed the air, then the ground. He took a few steps and yelped in triumph to the sky, "Ah, you see I was right. They came ashore here and," He lifted his nose again, "they made their way through the hedge. Come brother."

The knight paid no mind that his steed was extremely soggy or that drops showered down on him from Ludo as the beast tried to shake some of the wetness off. The three trudged on, knowing they had a mission to complete. Occasionally, the trail was obstructed by a wall or hedge because the Labyrinth had changed since Sarah and Jareth had passed through. When that happened, a request in the form of grunt or growl from Ludo was all it took and the obstacle moved out of their way.

Soon they found that they were out of the Labyrinth and looking out onto a sea where the sun above them did not reflect on the waters.

"Yea verily. We have…triumphed."

Sir Didymus did not sound as though he believed this exodus to be a victory. In no way did he want the truth to be known; that he had not left the walls of the Labyrinth since the days of his youth and that he knew very little of the outside world. What little he did remember wasn't comforting, but he felt that he had to be strong for his comrades. So, putting his courage to the sticking place, the terrier knight straightened his spine upon his steed and again sniffed the air for a trace of his quarry.

Catching his lady's scent again, he lead urged Ambrosias on and assured Ludo that he would fight to the death any evil that may befall them.

* * *

What should one do when they are ordered to do things that contradict their better judgment? Yanic was faced with this conundrum. His mistress had left him the sole person to know of the stolen children and the only person to care for them, thus leaving the blame solely with him should these boys be found out. If it happened, he knew his life was forfeit. But looking at the young prince compelled him to break his vow of silence. Something wasn't right with the boy. Gelyna hadn't been the first to notice it; Yanic had asked a healer to check the sleeping boy long before she had said anything, but no illness was detected.

Yanic glanced to his left, where a stone began to glow brightly from the side table. He immediately rose and left the room. He didn't look back as he swiftly headed for a little used corridor near the chapel; it was still early enough in the morning that no one would see him. Another of his mistress's servants was waiting in the shadows. They did not exchange words as a small metal cage was passed between them. With a nod of his head as thanks, Yanic turned and returned to the nursery, careful that none followed.

After setting the cage on top of one of the many toy chests that lined the floor, Yanic returned to his vigil. A noise came from the cage, and he smiled to himself as he watched the small furzaes hop and flutter about. He'd always wanted a pet such as this, something soft and loving, but alas his life had not afforded him such a gift. His mistress had agreed to give this creature to the children, to help ease her into their graces. Yanic pitied Gelyna. Though centuries his elder she may be, she still had not learned that one's loyalty could not be bought with gifts or sealed with threats.

"Good, you're awake this time." Gelyna appeared at the foot of the bed, again looking down at the small prince.

Yanic moved to aid his mistress, thinking she had returned because she needed something else of him but she just stood there, looking. He was worried for her. It was much too late for her to arrive to the celebration by carriage in the time allotted by her mother, and the Empress would not be understanding.

"Mistress, forgive me, but you must leave. The Empress…"

"My mother can send all the armies in the Underground and I would still not get out of this castle any faster." Gelyna hissed in response, whispering so to not disturb the sleeping child. She then hung her head, something Yanic only saw her do when she knew she had to comply to her mother's will, "But I cannot stay either. There is something you must do for me. Seek out an Aeslin Sage. I will contact you the moment I arrive to Sendai to check on your progress."

"An Aeslin Sage, my lady?" Yanic found this to be a strange request as such persons were only sought out when instant information was either needed or to be communicated.

She nodded, not bothering to reprimand him for questioning her needs. "It seems Brendon will die unless his kin saves him. So I need to know where his parents are."

Yanic wasn't sure if she was talking to him and was certainly disturbed at her words. "Die, Mistress?"

Even quieter than before, she whispered, "He will not die. I will not be held to blame."

Gelyna turned from the bed as though looking at the sleeping prince repulsed her, "Everything pointed to what I needed to do to get the Goblin Whore to come, and now that I've done it, everything is suddenly all wrong? Fate is playing a joke on me." She closed her pale eyes to fight the tears from forming, "Yanic, was I wrong in taking him? Has he not been treated well? Is there any reason to believe death will befall him?"

Yanic agreed that he boy looked even frailer than he had just an hour before. Gelyna spoke of the boy dying; was his young life in danger? Gelyna asked rhetorical questions so many times that Yanic was not certain that she actually wanted his opinion until she hissed for him to give her an answer.

He stuttered, "You have given them a comfortable place to stay, fed them, ensured that the room is protected with charms and spells…"

"Yes, but taking him. Was there anything wrong in that?"

Yanic feared how she might react should he answer that he thought the way in which the boys had been removed was a bit hasty. Softly, he stated, "Your reasoning had purpose."

"Why would Fate do this to me? I can't be held responsible if he dies." Gelyna's eyes returned to Brendon as he slept, "I haven't done anything to him."

Confusion riddled Yanic's thoughts since the healer had assured him no illness lay within the boy, "Mistress, may I ask why you think the young prince will die?"

"It's been foretold; but Fate can be escaped." She sighed in annoyance, "I can't stay. I'm horrendously late as it is. Looks like I'll have to take a sathe after all. I am entrusting the well being of this boy to you, Yanic. You will find a Aeslin Sage, and if any ill befalls him, I swear, it will cost you your blood."

Yanic bowed his head rather than let her see the panic in his eyes at this threat. He had no idea what had made her this fearful and found her concern for the boy to be unexpected. When he dared to look up again, Gelyna was already gone. This time, he knew he would not see her again until the celebration was finished.

* * *

Holt sat at his desk, head in his hands. He debated whether or not it would be prudent to inform his king of the news given by Lord Waynel. Holt returned his eyes to the nobleman, "Was anyone killed?"

"No, Sir. They used a strange magic, something unnatural, something I've never seen. It was during the night. We tried to stop them, but our magic was useless. At one point, we couldn't move. It was as though the world stood still for all but those of human blood. Luckily the only malady was the loss of six slaves and two jars of Ihum."

"Such a show of human power hasn't been heard of since the time of Rourke." Holt breathed out, raising himself from his chair, "We have to get that Ihum back. There's nothing but ill that could come from its use."

"But what could be done against them, Sir? The humans overpowered us. We were defenseless against the magic they used."

Holt nodded, "Orin was bold, but as no one was harmed, we will lay low. I do not want to turn this into a war. Corbin will be back in seven days. He is our King and it should be his decision as on how extensively we should act."

Waynel raised his brows in concern, "What about my servants? They…"

"Are finally free. Must you be reminded that yours was the last Manor in the kingdom to still have enslaved servants? You should remember that if you are wondering why your household was the one they decided to attack." Holt sneered.

The Lord's green eyes flared, "Servants are servants whether they have wages or not. I did not treat my slaves poorly, unlike those in other lands. Do not judge me."

Holt placed his hands firmly on the desk before him, "You should consider yourself fortunate that you were allowed to keep them this long. I am not the one who has set the laws of this kingdom. If you have a problem with allowing others to decide for themselves who they do or do not serve, take it up with the King."

Waynel left without a further comment and Holt was thankful for it.

The humans in the lord's province had openly demonstrated that a militia had been assembled. Waynel had been wise to not show any resistance. Had there been loss of life of even a single Fae, the armies of all the kingdoms in the Underground would swoop in and wipe out every human, including those of mixed blood.

There had never yet been a war between Human and Fae, but throughout the history of the Underground skirmishes occurred every now and then. But attacks of this magnitude had only happened twice before in the 9000 years that the Fae had lived Underground. The first time was four thousand years ago, when the human Rourke, who knew Earthly magic, found a way to poison many Fae, including all of the Fae queens. The loss was devastating to the royal lines, as many of the kings had few heirs. The humans were placed under strict control. That is in all lands but Denobrega, which leads to the second incident where humans attacked with blunt force.

King Sabian, father to Jareth and Corbin, had done what no other Fae dare openly do. He married a woman of human blood and made the child of that union his heir. Anthea's exact parentage was unknown and she had been a servant under Sabian, but he loved her nonetheless. After the birth of their son, Sabian decreed that those who served his household would live freely. He dared not enforce this on his kingdom for few would understand that slavery was not a means to control humanity. Sabian understood that forcible servitude only fueled hatred and resentment. But just as his marriage ended with Anthea's death in childbirth, so did his desire to see humans treated respectfully die with her passing.

Pressured by the Council, Sabian took Midera, a Fae of pure blood and an advocate of Fae ethics, as wife and queen. Although slavery was reinstated in Denobrega, Sabian refused to allow a reversal of servitude in the capitol of Fen Lear, which caused a rift in all aspects of his rule, politically and martially. Many nobles left for other kingdoms, fearing that some day Sabian's abolitionist ways would be required of them. Midera had no choice but to stay at Sabian's side. She made life quite miserable for both him, the son from his first marriage, and their now salaried servants.

Unexpectedly, Sabian was approached by Orin, a very powerful Fae at the time and known consort of the Empress, who asked for a tract of land to begin building a refuge for the humans who had been living like nomads, never staying in one spot for fear of being caught and enslaved. Sabian had a great respect for this Fae and granted a portion of his kingdom for Orin to lord over. However, Sabian could not simply give land away that already belonged to his noblemen. The only option available was to give Orin the swamps and marshlands of the river delta in the southern most region of Denobrega. Orin accepted the offer; the humans had battled nature and the elements their entire time of hiding that having any place to call home, no matter how temperamental, would be a better alternative.

For two thousand years the human settlement had been in the region of Eposney, but this uprising Holt now had to deal with was nothing new. It was six centuries ago to the season that Orin's lover, Ronna, plotted and attempted to reenact the murder of all the Fae Queens. Holt remembered it had almost been a disaster. Sabian had long been dead and the kingdom under rule of the Council as Corbin was not yet of age. But Corbin showed his colors and ordered the troops of the kingdom to not take lives unnecessarily. All humans in Denobrega who were not servants were not to leave the region of Eposney. Only those found in direct connection with the atrocities that had been committed would be prosecuted. Orin was found to have no connection with his lover's actions, but Holt always had a feeling that the finding was not correct. That feeling was resurfacing now, especially with Orin openly heading this newest disturbance.

Taking a deep breath, Holt leaned back and looked to the ceiling, silently asking Fate to detour the human rebellion, at least until after Corbin returned. But as he did not have that option, he left his study and went out to the barracks. He did not plan on giving a show of force but still thought it prudent to send a small troop to Epsoney. Holt gathered only four generals; men who could help him determine what would be the best course of action.

"I am sure you have all heard that Lord Waynel was attacked and his servants forcefully removed from him. Let it be known that Orin made sure no ill befell the lord or his household. However, this show of force is unjustified as our King has been pressuring Waynel to free his six remaining slaves. Six, I remind you. We have not had word for many months now of the goings on in the human settlement, but from Waynel's account, mortal men used Magic, Earthly Magic, as their primary weapon. This art, shall we say, has not been seen since the time of Rourke. What was displayed during the attack is miniscule compared to the power used by Rourke. However, we need to know their full capabilities. You are going to venture south and see where 'ol Orin is really aiming."

"Won't the troops have to be human? Orin will detect us otherwise." One general croaked.

Holt nodded, "You're right, Micah. Would you be willing to lead this battalion?"

"Sir," Micah cleared his throat, his brown eyes questioning the decision of his superior, "My great grandmother was Fae. Surely anyone remotely of magic will be detected and endanger the quest."

"Not while wearing itzal hemp. Wear it on the upper bicep or thigh and you'll have no problems. Just don't let a strand be seen, or your life may be shortened at Orin's whim. I want you and four men to travel there and pose as escaped slaves from Moiraech. Stay for three days, observe all you can, then return and report your findings."

Holt had thought that Micah would have protested this assignment by his silence and look of unease, but after a moment the general nodded in acceptance. Holt clapped him on the shoulder, "Good, then. I trust you are all prepared for the task ahead. Take nothing with you but one small blade for protection. Do your best to act like refugees. And as it has been the wishes of our king and his father before him, no life is to be taken without just cause. Take sathes and land in the Epsoney Marshes, then make your way up the Rhyte to reach the settlement. Make arrangements for your loved ones or any other unfinished business quickly if you need, but I expect you to be on your way within the hour."

All four of them bowed in acceptance and went on their way.

"Sir, may I have a moment?"

Holt turned, expecting that it was one of the generals returning to inform him of something but found the Royal Seer before him, "Yes, Fastred. How can I assist you?"

"A vision has come to me about the death of a boy, here in this very castle. I don't know the child but I thought it prudent to inform you since it seems it will happen within the week, during the Harvest Moon." He faltered, trying to decide how to continue, "I thought that if this boy could be found, his Fate could be changed."

"Show me." Fastred held out a crystal, which Holt took and peered into. "I do not know him. Did you see anything else of importance in this vision?"

"I cannot judge what is or isn't important to you, my lord. That is for you to decide."

Holt sighed, "If we do not know where to find this boy or why this vision was given to you, our course of action is limited. I will inform the servants to be on the lookout for a golden haired child, but until his whereabouts are known, there is no way to even try to save him. And young and old pass on everyday. There may be nothing that can be done."

"Indeed, sir. But why would I have seen it if Fate did not present the possibility of saving him?"

"You know the workings of Fate better than I, seer. As a soldier, I cannot see how every move and outcome is predestined. Life should be lived without having to think of cause and consequence."

"When you have the knowledge that things could be changed, isn't it worth the risk to try to make things better?"

"Nothing is certain."

Fastred bowed to dismiss himself, "Well, you have been informed. Take it as you will."

* * *

The stage was set; the audience was impatient for the show to begin. A figure stepped onto the platform, her eyes nervous, revealing her fear to those before her. She had no choice but to go on. As her words floated through the air, others like her emerged from the wings to join her chorus; her shoulders eased in relief that she no longer had to bare the burden of providing entertainment alone.

With weary eyes Corbin observed the attempt of these slaves to amuse their masters. He had thought that watching the entertainment would help him forget the multitude of problems on his mind and to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Watching them only reminded him that what they did was farce. They were slaves that performed out of fear, not enjoyment.

From the moment the Troll King had left his side hours earlier, the young king of Denobrega had felt unease. It settled over his soul like a fog. Maybe it was nerves. Corbin had, after all, talked with the Empress about breaking off his relationship with her daughter and had been thinking of a way to break it gently to Gelyna. Maybe he was also somewhat worried that he hadn't seen Gelyna's golden head appear yet. He had gone to the great hall to join all those celebrating for breakfast and she had not been there. Or perhaps he knew he should not have come across Frokna and Cestral's father arguing over the demand that she force a vision. Corbin couldn't help but stay and listen for a few moments since he knew what they were talking about, but as soon as Tsojin looked his way, he bolted. He was sure Tsojin had seen him. But the more he thought on each of these possibilities, the more he felt that none of them were the cause for his distress. He wished he had a way of knowing why this feeling overwhelmed him.

He returned to the tavern, again to indulge in the drink that helped to deaden his thoughts. Two swallows in, he felt the familiar clap on the shoulder from a Troll hand.

"Come to hide away from the revelry again, I see." Frokna laughed, taking a seat beside him,"I don't blame you."

Corbin gave a weary grin to the Troll King, "My spirit is troubled." He said no more, feeling that he didn't know Frokna well enough to share the exact possibilities for his unease. He turned to a subject of curiosity, "Did you speak with your wife?"

The ever-present smile immediately left the troll, "Aye, and her father. Tsojin's a hard man. Damn him for getting the Council's backing. She's to take maculatum tomorrow. There is to be a mass vision."

Corbin shook his head, "They're toying with Fate. If it was meant for her to see something, she would have already seen it."

"She has seen something." Frokna willed a crystal to form in his hand and rolled it across the bar to Corbin, "When I went to our chamber this morning, she was surrounded with crystals of visions that plagued her during the night. All were of two young boys. She asked that you take a look."

Corbin stopped the moving orb and brought it to his eyes. After a moment, he breathed out, "That's my mother's garden."

"Do you know these boys?" Frokna asked.

"No." Corbin shook his head, "What more has Cestral seen?"

"The smaller of the two will die within the week. Cestral thought that if you knew, the child might be saved."

Corbin laughed in disbelief, knowing that as much as he'd like to help, he couldn't simply leave in the middle of the celebration, "There has to be a reason so many visions have been given to her about this, but there is little I can do from here. The most I can do is tell my servants to watch the Menagerie for this boy. Did she see how his death will occur?"

Frokna nodded, "I viewed two or three of the visions and in all the boy simply collapsed. But it will occur soon, before the Harvest Moon."

"I will send word to the Captain of my Guard to be on the watch for this child."

"Your Captain? Surely you don't plan on imprisoning the boy." The laugh returned to his voice, "Wouldn't it be better to tell your vizier?"

Corbin frowned, "If only I had a vizier or Council. They all left as soon as I took the throne. My Captain is all in one."

In the air was the ring of a gong and a spark of light flashed across the noon sky. Frokna groaned and stood up, "Lunch already? It feels like we just had breakfast. Come, let's find Cestral."

Corbin did not rise with him, "I think I will skip the luncheon and contact Holt. Fate has deemed this child important enough to warn us of his end, there must be a way for him to be saved."

When Frokna did not find his wife in the dining hall, he was not surprised. Cestral had been quite downhearted from learning that her father would not back down on his demand. She wanted to spend all the time she could with their babe before she did what was required of her on the morrow, for there was no telling what the future held after she consumed the drug. Frokna dismissed himself from the meal, asking that a servant bring food to his chamber.

He entered the room and just as he suspected, Cestral was nursing their daughter while rocking her, "Love, come back to the celebration. Put your mind at ease for a while. There is to be a play soon, one I know you love seeing."

Cestral looked up at her husband and smiled sadly, "I wouldn't be able to concentrate on watching it. I can't stop thinking about the vision. If there is something that can be done…should I ask the others if they have seen him too?"

Frokna walked to her, sighing, "Your vision was quite strong. I don't doubt another saw it. But we won't know unless we ask."

"They aren't going to do anything for a boy no one knows anything about. That much I know _without_ having visions."

Frokna frowned. It wasn't like her to give up so easily, "I spoke with King Corbin, showed him the crystal. He doesn't know the boy, but he isn't willing to let him die. So there is still hope the child will be saved."

"Could there possibly be a Threotlne?" Cestral didn't direct this question to her husband but to the force that controlled the path of every being. Frayna began to wiggle and whimper; Cestral propped the babe up and began to pat her back gently, "It's not up to me, is it? If I ask and nothing comes of it, then that's that."

"I trust that there is a purpose behind this vision, love."

* * *

It is fascinating the things you notice when there is a change of scenery, especially when all you had been looking at previously was sand and sky. This marsh, Sarah observed, was alive and thriving. The reeds and grasses reached three feet above the water and they were incomparable to any thing she'd seen on Earth. Whereas wetland grass had their roots in the mud beneath the water, these had roots that looked like sponges that floated on the surface of the water with blades of grass just sprouting out in odd directions. Even more strange was that these sponges could hold the weight of a cow. Or at least Sarah assumed the large mammals that were grazing were the equivalent of cows with their square heads and round thick bodies. These cows used their squirrel like tails to swat away insects that buzzed around them. Creatures flew overhead; they weren't feathered and didn't have beaks, and they certainly didn't look mammalian, so Sarah didn't know what they might be.

Jareth was more than happy to answer any questions that came flying from Sarah's mouth, as this journey was no more interesting for him now than when it began. He was glad to know she was interested in learning about their surroundings; teaching her things of his homeland filled him with a sense of pride.

The further into the marsh they got, the more bugs there seemed to be. Sarah wished she had something to keep the bugs from landing on her shoulders and arms, but she had no such luck. Her arms were covered in tiny cuts, completely exposed, which attracted the insects in swarms; her crusty blood was apparently appetizing. She wasn't quite certain that keeping the bugs off of her was a better trade off from the boredom of the past day traveling through the desert. She knew she had to be annoying Jareth from moving every five seconds to bat the pests away.

"You should splash the water on your arms." Phaedra told her matter-of-fact and indicated to the cut on her own leg, which was damp with droplets of water. It seemed to work, as Phaedra wasn't being bombarded with bugs.

Sarah bent down to scoop the water into her hands but jerked back when she saw no reflection as her hand neared the water. In fact, nothing cast a reflection, not even the sun shining above. The water was murkier than when they had first entered the marsh and looked more like chamomile tea than water. Sarah watched as Phaedra took a handful of the liquid and let it trickle over her skin as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

Before Sarah put the water on herself, she scooped up a handful and sniffed it. It didn't smell anything like the water from the pond near her house or like any other liquid she knew. It smelt stale. "Something isn't right with this water. It smells wrong."

"It would be unwise to drink it." Jareth answered.

Sarah shook the water on her hand off, thinking he meant it was dangerous, "Why isn't it safe to drink? There are animals and plants living it."

"They have adapted themselves to the waters of Etromorte. We would be poisoned by it."

"Then wouldn't the water touching my cuts poison me too?"

He nodded, "However, you would have to be fully submerged in it for some time before it would harm you. But it is safe for the purpose of protecting you from the flies."

Sarah's questions became less frequent as time went. She knew she was drifting off to sleep when she realized her breathing was heavy and in exact time with Jareth's. There was just something about being this close to him, inhaling his scent and heat with each breath as her cheek rested against his shoulder. Sometimes, when he wasn't talking to her or asking Phaedra another question, Sarah could hear him humming deep in his throat. If it had only happened once or twice, Sarah wouldn't have even noticed that each time he was humming the same tune. Sarah checked the time on her watch often, constantly worried about their progress, and during the passing of the hours she caught him humming that same tune five times. It could have been more than that, but through this lullaby melody, Sarah succumbed to her exhaustion.

"_Oh, my. Please excuse me, milady. I didn't expect it to work on my first try."_

_Sarah took three steps back from the elderly man who rose from the chair he had been sitting in. Panic like a lightning bolt struck Sarah to again find herself in a place she didn't recognize and having no idea how she came to be there. She looked about herself in confusion. Despite the stone walls, it was a pleasant looking room, one like she had seen of European castles in the history books she sometimes read. It was a bedroom, plainly enough since there was a bed and from the toys and knickknacks strewn about, she gathered it was the room of a child. _

_She returned her eyes to the man who had spoken, playing over in her head what he had said, "What worked? How did I get here?"_

"_I only expected to reach your mind, not have you brought here."_

"_Where is here? Am I still in the Underground?"_

_The old man smiled to reassure her, "Of that I can be certain. But how you are here, I'm not sure. My knowledge of magic is limited."_

"_You said you brought me here, but you don't know magic? I don't understand…"_

"_Please forgive me that I cannot explain further. I'm not sure how much time I have. My mistress told me most grave news this afternoon of the death of a boy." Before Sarah could digest his words, he gestured to the bodies under the sheets, "Do not worry, they are both still alive. But your son is in danger."_

_At grasping what this man was saying, Sarah looked to the bed and saw two forms. She ran to the bedside and dropped to her knees, taking her sleeping son's hand in her own. But her hand did not grasp him. "Brendon, Brendon baby?" Terror clinched her throat as she again tried to touch her son. She knew the man was watching and didn't bother turning to ask him as she kept trying, "Why can't I touch him?"_

"_You are asleep."_

_Sarah stood up, standing ridged with her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath, "Do not do this, Sarah. Wake up. I will not do this to myself. Wake up!"_

"_You are dreaming and you are not. Wherever your body is, it is sleeping but your mind is here. As I said, I did not expect to reach you this way." _

_When the man's hand touched her shoulder, Sarah jerked, her eyes flashing confusion and anger that he could touch her and she could feel it, but she couldn't touch her own son. "What do you want?"_

"_I want to help you. I don't want your son to die." He stepped away, unable to look into her heated eyes, "I had a healer see him, without my mistress's knowledge, but they could do nothing. They did not find a sickness within him. But there is something wrong with the boy."_

_This man's honesty and concern did not go unnoticed and Sarah nodded slightly, "Brendon has a bad heart. Where we come from he has to have medicine twice a day to keep his heart from skipping or getting weak. Has he…." Sarah's eyes teared up just by thinking of his last collapse, how he had been so scared because she wasn't there when it happened, "He hasn't fallen, has he?"_

"_No. He has not left this room or this bed since his removal from you. He has eaten a little. Not like your brother, but then again, he is smaller."_

"_Please let them go." Sarah whispered._

"_If it were only in my power."_

_Sarah nodded, tears streaming down her face, "Who's controlling you? Who is your mistress?"_

"_I beg you, do not ask, milady. You have been wronged, for which I am sorry, but I can do no more than tell you that you must hurry. My mistress has been told that only a kinsman can save your son."_

"_What? What more could be done if one of your healers has already seen him and can't do anything? It's not like I can go to a pharmacy. I don't know how to find you. I don't even know magic!"_

"_My mistress did not say what needs to be done or how. My only command was to ensure that he lives" Yanic swallowed, "I will do my best to make sure your son remains in bed and gets rest."_

"_There has to be something you can tell me!"_

"_Mom?"_

"Breni!"

"What's that?"

Sarah gripped Jareth's waist tightly, startled from hearing his voice. She attempted to retain her balance and not fall into the water.

Jareth did what he could to hold on to her arms to keep her from slipping. "Are you alright?"

Sarah nodded to him, breathing fast and resting her forehead against his back to erase the dream from her mind. Sarah figured she dreamt of Brendon because her heart ached for him so much, "I fell asleep. I dreamed that I found Brendon and Toby being watched by an old man. He said Brendon was…going to die." Her sorrow overwhelmed her and tears streamed down her cheeks as she recalled the last thing that she saw. "Breni called to me. I looked into his eyes…but I couldn't touch him."

"What an awful dream." Phaedra said. "Brendon's your son, right?"

"Yeah." Sarah breathed out, still unable to accept it was only a dream. She had been there, in the same room with the boys. And what the old man had said… "Jareth, in my dream, the old man told me I was asleep and yet I wasn't dreaming. The night Brendon was conceived, you told me something similar. I had a dream and you remembered it; you had been there." She swallowed, her throat so tight that her voice came out only a whisper, "But you said I was asleep."

"It sounds like you're a Aeslin Sage to me." Phaedra interjected.

"A what?"

"Everyone of magic has a specific gift," Jareth's voice involuntarily hummed lowly as he breathed out in thought before he continued, "Certain Sages have been known to connect to the minds of those who sleep…"

"Some are asleep themselves but are able to go into other people's dreams or even go other places in spirit. It sounds like maybe that's what your gift is." Phaedra interjected.

Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to keep her patience from this woman's constant interruptions, "Phae, aren't you jumping to conclusions? I'd really like to hear this from my husband, if you don't mind."

"Oh, right." Phaedra held her head up high, "I think I'll take the lead, leave you two alone then."

Once out of hearing distance, Sarah grumbled, "Wouldn't be a loss if you didn't come back."

Jareth chuckled at Sarah's obvious annoyance but shook his head, "We still need her, Sarah. She's the only lead we have at the moment for finding you a teacher."

"So, do you think she's right? Am I one of these sage people?"

"I haven't known anyone personally with the gift of Aeslin sight, so I don't want to, as you said, jump to conclusions. Once you are schooled and we discover your abilities, we'll have a better understanding."

"Aeslin sounds like a race of people. Would me having magic make me a different species or something?"

Jareth wasn't exactly sure what she was asking, but he had an idea, "I think you mean do certain people have different types of magics."

"Right."

"From birth all children are taught the same basics of magic, but as they grow older and their individual strengths are refined, they are divided and educated according to their brand of magic."

Sarah clearly panicked at hearing this, "I don't have that kind of time. What am I going to do?"

Jareth had to put himself in check when he had the sudden urge to remind her she wasn't alone in this. He stopped himself because what she said was true. There was nothing in his power he could do to help her connect with the Labyrinth. "Just remember that no matter what you must do, I'll be right beside you."

"Thanks," Sarah couldn't imagine what she would have done had this all happened to her when Jareth was nowhere around. Something told her that it would have happened regardless.

* * *

Brendon sat up in a rush, thinking he had heard his mother's voice. He called out to her, and for the first few times he blinked his eyes, he even thought he saw her standing near the foot of the bed. It must have been a dream because the old man was at his side, trying to get him to go back to sleep. But his heart was beating too fast for him to even think about laying down.

"Are you feeling well, Master Brendon?"

"I'm thirsty." Brendon admitted.

Out of nowhere a glass of water materialized into the man's hand. Brendon refused to accept it.

"This is all I have for you." Yanic looked confused as to why the child would not take it, "It is only water. It will not harm you."

"Where did it come from? How did it get in your hand?"

The old man shrugged, thinking it would be obvious, "I have magic enough to do it."

"I don't want it."

Yanic nodded in acceptance that the young prince had changed his mind, "If you require of it again, let me know."

Yanic chose not to push anything on the child; the prince would drink when he was ready. Sitting down again, Yanic watched the boy as he sat upon the bed. Brendon made no attempt to wake Toby but simply sat there, looking around the room that he had stared at a thousand times the past two days. But his eyes caught something new, something in a cage. Yanic's heart lightened at seeing a smile creep over the young prince's face as the child saw the furzaes.

The old man stood and went to the cage, taking out the winged fuzzball and reaching it out to the boy, "My mistress gives this to you."

At hearing who it was from, Breni shied back, not trusting the gift, "I've never seen a monkey with wings before. Where'd she get it?"

"I am not sure what a monkey is, but, well, she really didn't find it for you, I did. Would you like to see him? He is really quite gentle."

Cautiously, Brendon stood on the floor and walked slowly toward this alien creature. It was furry and chirped like a tiny monkey he had seen at the zoo, but he'd never seen a monkey with six arms and wings like a butterfly before. Carefully, he reached out a single finger to pet the animal's mahogany fur. The furzaes curled its head under so that its neck could be stroked; seeing this gave Breni the courage to fully stroke the chinchilla like softness.

"He's yours, if you'll have him." Yanic restated, again offering the child to hold the creature for himself.

Seeing the gentle nature of the animal and feeling its warmth beneath his fingers, Breni decided to accept this gift. He'd never had a pet of his own; Merlin was too big and too old for him to play with. This creature was only the size of a rabbit and loved attention. Once fully in his hands, the furzaes grabbed a hold of Brendon's shirt and cuddled into it.

"Shall you name him?"

"He doesn't have one already?" Brendon asked.

"No. He was just weaned from his mother."

Brendon liked the feel of this creature as it purred against him; he pet it in thought for only a moment before the perfect name came to him, "Hummer. That's what I'll call him."

"Then Hummer he shall be." Yanic smiled. He went to the table and picked up the glass of water, ever a servant to be sure the needs of his charge were fulfilled, "Are you certain you are not thirsty?"

Brendon shrugged, "Yeah, I'll take it."

As he gave the prince the glass, Yanic persisted, "And food, are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." They both turned to find Toby sitting up in the bed. His eyes widened when he saw what Brendon was holding, "Hey, where'd you find that!"

"He gave it to me," Brendon smiled back to the old man.

* * *

They rode along in silence. Sarah took in more of the surroundings attempting to distract her mind from thinking she had really seen her son, while Jareth contemplated Sarah's dream. He had lied to Sarah; Phaedra was correct in claiming Sarah had the gift of an Aeslin Sage. It disturbed him that Sarah had the sight because if the magic she possessed came solely from him, she should only have powers that matched his own. He needed to know everything that happened in their past, to see if something explained this.

"Sarah, you were saying I had told you something in a previous dream…your wish…could you remind me?"

"Yeah." Sarah smiled, "How much further do we have to go, anyways?"

"We have not yet reached the Rhyte River. Once we do, I'll have a better understanding." His voice smiled slyly, "And I think we should take full advantage of our time while that impetuous woman is out of earshot."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything. Anything you remember of the dream or the time surrounding it. If my memory serves me well enough from before our encounter, the slightest detail could erupt a floodgate of memories." He said a bit more softly, "Anything you remember might help me."

Sarah nodded in understanding, even though deep down she didn't want him remembering how he used to be. "Well, I guess it all started with me seeing you in owl form being drenched by the rain and blaming myself for you being that way. I fell asleep watching you. Then you were there, in my dream. You said that I was asleep but that it wasn't a dream, that the magic knew we had 'unfinished business.'"

"Do you know what I meant by that?"

Sarah rested her chin on his shoulder as she spoke, "I think so. Yesterday, you told me that your friend Cestral said that you would love me. I think you were acting on that knowledge because in my dream, you kissed me. My rival kissed me and offered me his love." Sarah ran her hand through Jareth's hair, "You weren't around when I woke up, so I thought it was only a dream. But I remembered how passionate and patient you were…I wanted to trust that it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me. One day a few months later, when I was really stressed and Karen was on my back, I wished for you." She breathed out, resting her forehead against his neck, "When you found me, you didn't remember that you had been the owl but you remembered my dream. How was that possible if you were the owl all that time?"

"Changing form does not change the mind. I should have been fully aware of everything."

"You had been hurt and said you had fallen from the roof of a house. Had you been trapped in your owl form? Would my wishing for you have freed you?"

Jareth sighed, "If I was in that form for as long as you say, I have no idea. I've always been able to transform at will. Anyone who has been confined as an animal has been so by strong magic. Magic is very complicated when a wish is involved. The Fae do not make wishes because it is unpredictable how Magic will interpret the request."

"I don't think I'll ever get the hang of knowing Magic has a mind of its own and listens to people. Do dreams also make magic whacked-out?"

"Magic can inspire dreams, but it cannot peer into the mind."

"Can it make you have dreams you normally wouldn't?" Sarah asked, thinking of her most recent moment of sleep.

"It's a possibility, yes. Some are given visions of future events through dreams, or as it seems for you, sometimes magic allows the dreamer to travel outside of themselves. But our wants and desires must be spoken aloud for Magic to know our will. Not every wish is answered, either. The wishes that you have made were very direct. You wished to see me as you remembered me, and I appeared to you in my natural form."

She nodded, "That's how you were when I found you, just as I had remembered seeing you when I won back Toby. And then I wished you wouldn't know magic and that you'd forget me." A frustrated rumble escaped Sarah's, throat, "I still don't see why a wish can't be undone."

"You are not alone in that. Generations of Fae have attempted to theorize why a reversal is not possible. But we've learned to accept it as fact." Jareth searched for Sarah's hand and weaved his fingers within hers. He paused a moment, thinking of how to tactfully state his concern,"Other than you journeying through the Labyrinth, that night was the only night we were together. The only night we shared moments where we weren't complete adversaries. Will you tell me more about it?"

Sarah cleared her throat, not really sure if she wanted to bring up every detail. What he wanted to hear wasn't going to be easy to tell, but he deserved to know, "Well, I can't tell you what you were thinking that night. But I know what was on my mind. I thought about it a lot after you were gone and I was left alone with Brendon. I wanted to hate you so much, but I couldn't forget what had brought you to me in the first place. I wanted you to love me. That's why I wished for you. When you came, you warned me that what you had to tell me could hurt and you didn't want to say it, but I was too stubborn. I yelled at you and called you a liar…but then you had my ring and told me that it had been from you all along. When you confessed my mother had wished me away, I broke down. I realized that everything you had been telling me was true. You held me while I cried. I couldn't understand why you, a king from a fairy would, could possibly love plain nobody Sarah. You said you would wait for me to be ready to love you. I didn't want to wait. I wanted to accept what you offered and virtually pushed you to make love to me. You knew I wasn't ready. You kept asking me if I was sure. That made me sure."

"And that same night I attacked you." Jareth bit, the venom in his voice directed at himself.

Sarah didn't acknowledge his words. She didn't want to think about it and didn't want him to either. Lamely she tried to change the subject, "So are there a lot of people that are Aeslin Sages?"

He twisted his head and shoulders to look her straight in the eyes, "No, Sarah. Tell me. You've not told me how it happened. Did I do anything, say anything to warn you what I would do?"

"Of course not. It was like you were possessed. You were raving that I had stolen your magic and that killing me was the only way for you to get it back. And then I wished you didn't have magic and didn't know me." She tightened her arms around him, again resting her cheek on his shoulder, closing her eyes tight to stop the tears from escaping. "So now you know as much as I do."

Jareth looked out across the water and let his thumb smooth over her knuckles, "I can't fathom why it was done in the first place. I don't think I want to remember."

"I'm sorry I wished against you." Sarah whispered.

After taking a deep breath, he bowed his head, "I don't blame you, Sarah. I just want to understand why I hurt you."

"Will we ever know?" Sarah asked. His silence spoke volumes, "Well, just don't do it again, okay?"

Jareth smiled sadly and nodded. Thinking a lighter subject was in need, he started, "Have you ever been on a journey such as this?"

"The most I've ever traveled was hopping flights to Hawaii when I was 12, and that took about ten hours. This is much more eventful, at least. Ouch." She quickly removed an arm from around Jareth to slap an insect that bit her leg, "Damn. That's the sixth time I've been bitten by one of those things. I don't think this dead water's working."

Jareth would have laughed were it not for the sight ahead of him. He tapped Sarah's arm slightly to alert her that Phaedra was leading her Luachrach back to them in a rush.

Once she got into earshot, Phaedra shouted, "I hope you're done now. I've found the river. Come on."

They looked at each other curiously, unsure as to why she was insistent that they hurry. Jareth asked Phaedra why they needed to hasten, and to Sarah's annoyance, she answered in the language she didn't understand. But Jareth nodded and they drove the Luachrachs harder than they had the entire time.

Sarah gripped Jareth's waist tightly to keep from falling off as the lizard's body bounded through the water as it ran, "What's going on? What's so important about a river?"

"It seems Phaedra has found your teacher." His voice rumbled lowly.


	26. Revelations

AN: A HUGE thanks goes to Nyllewell and Marumae for being patient and listening to all of my questions and giving me great inspiration for the development of this chapter! Thanks to Saxonny and Marumae for checking for mistakes and any needed tweaks. Oh, and in case you were wondering, sathe is pronounced sah-thee and Etromorte is pronounced Eh-troh-more-tay.

* * *

Chapter 26: Revelations

If you knew someone was going to die, what would you do? And if your personal safety would be threatened should the existence of this person be discovered, would you risk it to save them? The Seer of Denobrega couldn't help such thoughts from entering his mind.

Fastred wasn't a fool. The boy's mother had the magic to control the Labyrinth, a magic that could only have been received from the Goblin King. Although he had merely touched a sample of the child's hair, Fastred had seen much more than just who the youth's mother was. There was no mistaking that the boy's father was the Goblin King and therefore the nephew of his sovereign. Why the Empress's daughter would attempt something so daring as to steal the child of a monarch was beyond him. It was a dangerous path, and if Gelyna continued to follow it, the child's life was not the only one that would be lost.

Gelyna, though she had no stronghold of her own, was a very powerful woman and would certainly live up to her threats should her involvement in the child's disappearance be discovered. He valued his life a bit too much to knowingly endanger it. There was little more he could do to save the child. Alerting the Captain of the Guard to the child's plight had not gone well; granted Fastred couldn't blame Holt when the child's name and position had not been given. For all the Captain knew, the boy could be a street urchin.

But he couldn't just let the child die. Gelyna wouldn't possibly have taken the child with her to the festivities; the boy had to be still somewhere within the walls of Fen Lear. Maybe if he kept an eye on her servants, then he could find…

Fastred felt the air shift around him as the tinkling of a bell began to resonate, a sound so pure and delicate that one couldn't help but to give it full attention. It was a summons.

Leaving his quarters, the Seer joined the dozens of servants who had also dropped their chores and duties, heading towards the throne room to receive instructions. A summons like this rarely occurred, so many curious voices murmured aloud the possibilities of what could be going on in the absence of their king.

Standing in front of the throne was the Captain of the Guard. He stood rigidly with his hands clasped behind his back, eyeing everyone as they entered. A hush came over the room as people one by one noticed his stern demeanor.

Satisfied everyone who was coming had arrived, Holt began.

"I have received news of a grave matter. Our king is well and enjoying the festivities in Sendai. But he is concerned that someone within these walls is not. Before the weeks end, a child is to die." When a mass gasp escaped the crowd, Holt held up his hands to reassure the people, "The Troll Queen, as well as our own seer has foreseen it, but our king would like to prevent this death."

Fastred saw a few heads turn his way and he smiled meekly, embarrassed at receiving such recognition and confused to why he was being acknowledged when Holt had originally dismissed him. He was even more out of sorts when he found the Captain of the Guard calling him forward.

"Fastred, if you would share with us an image of the boy so that all may know whom they seek."

Clearing his throat, Fastred took quick steps to the front of the crowd. He glanced briefly at Holt, swallowing down the uneasiness he felt at having so many eyes upon him. With a hand raised to the large mirror used by the king to communicate with the other rulers of the Underground, Fastred projected his memory of the most pleasant moment of the vision within the mirror. Soon, an image of the fair-haired child sprung to life within the glass.

"Take a good look at the boy and keep your eyes watching for him, particularly in the Menagerie. The vision given to Queen Cestral has placed him there." After giving them a moment to take the site in, Holt nodded once to them all, "You may return to your duties."

Fastred quickly looked about the crowd to see if one of Gelyna's servants had attended. He spotted none of them that he knew, which didn't surprise him. The summons was for the servants of Fen Lear, not the slaves of a visiting princess. But as he was determined to find one, his only resolve was to go to the servant's quarters.

Associating with servants wasn't something the seer was accustomed to, having been born of a well-off merchant family. If it weren't for his gift of sight, he wouldn't even be in Fen Lear but probably have followed in his father's footsteps and possibly be married. Needless to say, he wasn't complaining as he found his current position to be far more rewarding than living by the uncertainties of the business world. Although all in Denobrega were free men, there was still a class structure. The poor served the rich, the rich made sure the poor had enough to survive. Fastred was borne of the rich, there was nothing he could have done to change that. So one can imagine how someone of the lower class would be skeptical of him approaching them with questions and jewels as a bribe for answers.

Out of all of those that labored in Fen Lear, Gelyna's servants were the only without personal liberties, being dictated by their mistress's every whim. Those that served in castle took pity on her slaves and often shared those things their mistress refused them. Fastred had never joined in on this generosity, but he knew that if he wanted to get honest answers, it would be necessary to come with some sort of offering. Gelyna had conveniently given him the offering that very morning with what she considered as payment for using him.

After asking a few servants where to find Gelyna's slaves, he found it surprising that they were given a room adjacent to their mistress's quarters. There were rooms specifically for those who served in more accessible areas of the castle; Fastred could only imagine that the princess was so demanding that she required someone to be near her in case she sneezed. The door was ajar, allowing him to see that room was small and the only furnishings were one bed per slave. Three of the four were occupied. A sorrow filled Fastred's heart at seeing how they were allowed to have nothing of their own.

The women immediately rose to attention when he knocked. The eldest of the three spoke first, "How may we be of service, sir?"

"Is your mistress present?" He held out the jewels; only the eldest slave was hesitant to take the bribery, but it didn't prevent her from talking.

"No, sir. She left for Sendai nearly an hour ago. She took a scythe. I do not believe she would have landed yet, but you can try to send a message to her."

Fastred smiled, "No, I don't need her. I was just ensuring she wasn't here. There is something I must ask of you, all of you. Where is the boy? Please be truthful, because I already know Gelyna has taken him. I do not believe she knows how serious his condition is, or she would not have left."

"Boy, sir?"

Fastred breathed deeply to check his patience and created a crystal of the boy's image for them, holding it out for them to see, "This child. Where is he? Do not fear being caught involved. None shall know you assisted me, but he must be reached"

The three women looked in confusion from the crystal and then to one another. Fastred knew immediately that they knew nothing. But there were four beds in the room, and one of them was not occupied, "Did Gelyna's manservant go with her?"

"Yanic? No sir." The eldest answered.

The youngest of the woman shifted her weight and looked away. Fastred turned to her, "When did you see him last?"

"Well, sir, he asked for a furzaes and I found one for him and gave it to him not long before my mistress left. I thought he just wanted a companion to keep him company now that he's got a room of his own."

"He does not sleep here?"

"Not since two days ago." The middle slave said, "He's the princess's favorite, so we thought nothing of her decision."

"Where is his room?"

They looked at each other again for an answer, but all were clueless.

Fastred sighed and handed the eldest the crystal, stating with urgency, "Everyone in the castle has been ordered to keep watch for this boy, particularly in the Menagerie. You must get this crystal to Yanic and tell him that the child within will die unless he is brought forth. Inform me of his response when he receives it and tell him I am willing to take the child off his hands. No one will ever know of his involvement. All that matters is that the boy lives. Can you do this?"

"Aye, we will." The eldest curtseyed.

"We've been taking meals to him; he meets us in the hall by the chapel. We'll see if he talks to us." The youngest offered.

The middle added, "If he doesn't, we'll follow him as best as we can, but he has magic and we don't. There might not be much we can do."

Fastred nodded in understanding, "Keep me informed, but for now try to not let gossip slip to the castle servants. Your mistress could be in extreme trouble if this boy is the son of a king."

* * *

Corbin, having just received ill news from Holt, thought he might escape outside of the palace for some fresh air and to clear his head. No one had been hurt, but it gave him little relief to know that an attack had happened in his kingdom. He doubted the other monarchs would tolerate him 'running home' because of a few humans. All he could do was trust that Holt would be able to handle the situation. 

Past the stables and behind a workhouse, Corbin came upon a group of nobles, many of whom were some of Tsojin's dozens of offspring, already in the middle of a _Sage's duel_, they called it, for they try to invoke Earthly magic using only spells and incantations. Using magic to the Fae was like breathing air, they just did it. Humans, having no magic of their own, used herbs, minerals and words to coax Magic to do their will.

He was spotted by a grinning Troy and was called over to join in. With a wave of his hand, Corbin declined and started to move on but then Troy's smile faded and he beckoned him in all seriousness. His curiosity was peaked at this reaction from the King of Moiraech.

"Your services are required." Troy told him when he neared, pointing to a fellow Fae who was lying on the ground.

Corbin looked down on the man, who's body shook slightly every few seconds, then knelt beside him and placed his hands above him, searching for the source of his illness. There was no physical wound but the man's magical aura had been weakened. Corbin sensed that one of the others had placed their magic over him, freezing the progress of the allergic reaction to the removal of his magic. One cannot help but to use the natural gifts given by Fate at birth. Had Corbin been borne to any other family, he would have been a healer rather than a king. It took only a few moments of concentration before the man was rousing, laughing off his stupidity.

Corbin thought it was cowardice for the others to not have taken their fellow player to a proper physician. They had apparently not wanted to get caught and so had decided on finding a solution after they were finished entertaining themselves. It was just their luck that Corbin happened by.

"If I were you, I'd give it a rest, friend." Corbin said, offering a hand to help the man rise.

"Would you take his place then?" Troy asked with a cheeky grin.

"I don't think so." Corbin nodded to the group, "Good day."

"What? Afraid are you?" the King of Moiraech taunted.

"No, just smarter than you." Corbin didn't turn to look at their reaction as he walked away.

It was not that he had a qualm about being caught in an illegal activity; he just hated the feeling of vulnerability that came with the game. No natural magic was to be used, not even the senses. A Fae who willingly took part in this dangerous game would do well to make sure he was playing among friends. It was a game of chance; anyone who desired to participate had to practically poison themselves to temporarily deaden their natural abilities. Because it was so dangerous, such practices were supposed to be a forgotten. The art form had been forbidden millennia before Corbin had been borne, when the first Human Rebellion occurred. But like all things that hold curiosity and attention, nothing truly dies.

Corbin listened to their laugher as he walked away. To them it was only a game, but to the young King of Denobrega, such magic was a pending threat already familiar in his own kingdom. His Captain just informed him of a raid that morning, lead by Orin, where Earthly magic was used to immobilize those of magic so humans could be set free. He wasn't sure if he should inform the Empress; it was only a handful of humans. But, then again, it had only been a small band that had led the Human Rebellions in the past and if he didn't tell what he knew and there was another attack in the meantime, he couldn't have that on his conscience.

Resolved in his decision, Corbin thought he could allow himself a few minutes longer to walk the grounds. Sendai truly was a great land. The land surrounding the grand palace was quite breathtaking. The palace was in a valley protected by the shadow of a great mountain on one side and lush forests of bamboo covered hills on the distant horizon. The valley flourished with life as livestock grazed and servants worked the land. Corbin had once envied the success of the economy in this land, but that had been when he was blissfully unaware of the injustice of labor without fair compensation. But he stopped himself from thinking on Tsojin's unfair work laws; he didn't want there being any chance of his host noticing his unease. It frankly would be the rudest thing Corbin could do, and this was not the time or place to let his opinion slip.

On his return to the palace, Corbin saw something he did not expect, Gelyna flying on the back of a sathe. She had made such a commotion about not coming with him the morning before because of the creatures, and there she was astride one, head held high as though it were her approved choice of transportation. Her shaky landing and clumsy descent from the creature's back proved that she very seldom used the beasts, but never once did she break her smile. Stablehands immediately went out to meet her in the field. She didn't give them a second glance as she made her way towards the palace. Corbin was surprised she had nothing with her but the clothes on her back and no slave to be at her beck and call. It was uncharacteristic of her usual vanity.

When she spotted him, she smiled and quickened her pace, "Corbin, my love! How have you been getting on without me?"

"I have managed, barely." He took her outstretched hand and kissed it, then grinned at her teasingly, "I thought my eyes were deceiving me; didn't you say you'd rather ride a human than a sathe?"

"Yes, well, I got a little side tracked and had to make up for lost time." Gelyna looked him over, her smile broadening, "I hardly would have recognized you. You look good. You should indulge yourself in this type of garb more often."

He genuinely smiled. She was right; it was unusual for him to wear something so refined. "May I ask what kept you in MY kingdom? It's not that interesting."

"I had to…decide what to wear, have a few things altered. I'm the Empress's daughter. To be seen wearing the same gowns as I wore to Troy's last ball would be laughable."

Her nervousness and hesitation at providing an answer did not go unnoticed, "I see. And so because of this you come on a sathe with nothing but the clothes on your back."

"My servants are sending a carriage of my things. It will be here tomorrow."

Corbin tucked her hand under his arm as he lead her toward the palace, "Ah, and I had feared you had lost your vanity."

There was a burst of laughter from the crowd fooling around with magic and it caught the princess's attention. "What's that they're doing?" Her eyes lit up, "Is that Troy? Let's go talk to him."

Corbin frowned at how she showed no distain for her former lover, "I would think you'd want to freshen up before showing yourself."

"Come now, who have I to impress? I already have you." She smiled charmingly.

He forced himself to smile, pushing aside the reminder of his pending decision of calling their romance off. He let go of her arm and stepped away. "Then do as you like, but if it is with them, I'll not be joining."

The smile left Gelyna's lips and she looked disappointed, "Where are you going?"

Shrugging, Corbin sighed exasperated, "I don't know, Gelyna. Into the palace to watch a play or gamble or eat. But I refuse to participate in that bloody game."

"Game?" Gelyna looked fully now at what the group was doing and noticed the plates of herbs and a few corpses of various animals scattered about the ground, "Oh, they're doing…"

"Something they shouldn't be. Melding with Human magic is foolhardy."

Gelyna smiled teasingly and nudged him, "Come now, surely you've dabbled once or twice."

"Yes," he growled, "which is why I choose to stay clear of it."

"I think that's a good decision. Anyone who opens themselves up to being weakened like that deserves anything that happens to them."

Corbin sneered, disbelieving her answer, "I doubt you'd say that to Troy's face."

"Oh, I have. He does it all the time, especially when he's on the hunt. Sure, itzal hemp prevents the humans from detecting our magic, but it isn't guaranteed. What better way to get closer to humans than to be just like them; magicless."

"It's a gamble I would never take."

"No one but Troy would ever dare try it like that, especially when it is forbidden." Gelyna smirked, "But you'd be surprised how affective it's been for him."

"You almost sound proud." He scoffed.

Gelyna took his arm again and made him walk towards the palace. She shook her head, "No, I'm not proud of him, but I do admire what he's discovered and been able to do. Some humans are crafty…"

"You find them cunning and capable yet not good enough to live freely amongst us. When did trying to be like them become acceptable? You see nothing wrong in what Troy and the others are doing but refuse to see that humans try to learn about magic to protect themselves from us. They are no different from us. What they lack in magic they compensate with inventions. While they lack in magic, they generate more produce by shear labor than our Magic can. Our differences are our strengths."

The princess squeezed his arm and rested her head against his shoulder, "This is what I love about you, your passion. But I can't help thinking it's been misplaced. Humans corrupt magic. Yes, they are resourceful, but they live such short lives. If they were meant to be like us, their kind wouldn't parish so easily."

Corbin wrenched his arm from her, "You understand nothing. Our existence has been built on the enslavement of those you say don't matter. How do you think our world would be now if the humans hadn't been here? Your pretty clothes or the bed that you sleep on, who do you think crafted them? Our people know nothing of such trades because we have forced it on the humans. Without them, our lives would be very different."

Gelyna gapped at him, not knowing quite what to say.

Corbin moved on, throwing his words over his shoulder, "You've never thought about it have you? It's something no one wants to admit, but we'll have too, and I think it will be sooner than anyone would like. They won't serve us forever."

Taking quick strides to catch up to him, Gelyna breathed out, "How do you know this? Has your seer seen something others have not?"

"Others _have_ seen it. It's been foretold that the humans will rebel in a few days time."

Gelyna scoffed, "If anyone were worried about a few pesky humans, we certainly wouldn't be gathered here having a party. My mother would have commanded every kingdom to be on guard."

"She has. Had you been here, you would have been called to the Council. Your mother allowed me to attend." He growled, "They are putting things in motion that shouldn't be meddled with. They want the Labyrinth either fixed or destroyed. The seers are to gather tomorrow to see what needs to be done. I fear that perhaps it will be by our own doing that this human rebellion occurs. The magic to control the Labyrinth lies in only one place; no amount of visions will tell us anything different." When they reached the entrance to the palace, Corbin transported them to his chamber. He looked around the room to make sure they were alone, using his senses to feel if anyone could eavesdrop. Satisfied, he went on, "You were at the last council meeting in your mother's stead. Did they not try to contact a human girl on Earth?"

"Yes," Gelyna answered with contempt, throwing herself down on his bed.

Corbin nodded, "If that girl truly holds the magic to control the Labyrinth, she is extremely powerful. She could be the one prophecies have spoken of for centuries, the human to bring down the Empire, and the Council wants to bring her here. I can't be the only one to see how things are happening."

Out of all the people in the Underground other than her mother, Corbin's opinion mattered the most to Gelyna. And what he was saying made her blood run cold. What had she done? Could forcing Sarah to come tame the Labyrinth have something to do with all of this. Is this what Fastred had warned her about? Could Sarah be the human destined to destroy everything known in the Underground?

Not only did Gelyna's skin pale, her aura dimmed as well. Corbin was immediately at her side; a Fae becoming ill was not a common occurrence. He lifted a hand to her head to feel what could be attacking her magic but found nothing.

She heard him say her name, but Gelyna didn't know if she could speak. She knew that if she opened her mouth at that moment, she might confess to him everything she had done. But she forced herself to think rationally. She was completely jumping to conclusions. Sarah being in the Underground could be completely unrelated to the imminent human rebellion. The Labyrinth needed mending; everyone agreed. Once fixed, she was sure she would be praised for her actions. She should not let lose her plan. She had to follow through.

She finally looked at him, grateful for his concern, "I'll be alright. I think I shall rest a while." She gave a small smile, "I want to see my mother and will want to be at my best; I'm sure she's not pleased that it's taken me so long to get here."

"I'll ask a servant where your quarters will be."

"Can I stay here a while? I don't feel like moving at the moment."

"We've shared a bed often enough, I don't think it will be a problem." Corbin sighed to himself, "It may be the last time."

Gelyna didn't hear him as she was adjusting herself on the bed. She lay above the covers just staring at the ceiling. Thoughts raced through her head about the possibilities the future held, and few of the outcomes were to her benefit. Corbin laid himself beside her and her mind stilled. At least she had him. Even if she couldn't tell him what was on her mind, at least he would be there for her. She reached for him and he did not reject her embrace.

* * *

Secrets are the hardest things to keep. You feel excited that you know something that others don't, but with that joy comes the desire to flaunt your knowledge. Yet that would give the secret away, and so you try to hold your tongue. 

Twelve year old boys, however, don't have the patience to keep their secrets for long.

When Joey was woken up the next morning to open his Christmas presents (if he wanted them), even though it was a mere hour after he had fallen asleep, he excitedly told his parents and uncle everything that the book had shown him.

"It shows Didymus and Ludo too." Joey said, looking at the end of the book, "That wasn't there before!"

"Maybe we'll know when they reach them." Irene offered.

The discovery of the book's gift allowed the family's spirits to lighten a little; it gave them hope that they wouldn't have to be in the dark about what was happening a world away.

While everyone was eating breakfast, Linda took a moment to sneak away and read the book, finding that its pages were the same as when she had read it twenty years earlier. It didn't surprise her that the story was different for Joey; the story had changed twice when it was in her possession. But she didn't dare tell them that, knowing that any reminder of the wish she had made would only have Irene throwing darts at her with her eyes. Linda put the book back and went back to the kitchen, hoping no one would suspect she'd peaked.

It saddened her that she wouldn't be able to read her daughter's progress on her own. She didn't find it very fair to have to hear it second hand through Joey; after all, she was closer to what was happening anyway since it was all her fault. She made the initial wish, she was watching the boys when they were taken and had even spoken face to face with their kidnapper. She should be the one to be able to read the story and see if there was some way Jareth and Sarah could be helped.

Sulking, she returned to the kitchen, where everyone looked just as cheerful as anyone could be with family members missing on Christmas. No one had bothered to shower, much to Linda's dismay, as she knew her ex-husband, for one, was a very perspirant sleeper. Roy and Irene were barely touching their breakfast. And Joey—no kid should have a frown on Christmas morning. But somehow, Linda couldn't think of any reason to say anything to them to try to cheer them up.

* * *

After having trekked through a burning desert and slugged through a marsh where the water wasn't even drinkable, Sarah should have been relieved to be sopping wet and shivering for a change, but she actually wasn't too thrilled. Jareth had warned her not to get the marsh water into her system, something to do with it being poisonous to those with magic, but apparently the marsh was along the edge of a river with water from a pure source; some mountain range that could be seen upstream. And how did Sarah come to be soaked to the bone? Well, apparently, Luachrachs can't swim. So when Phaedra led them to a shanty boat, the only means of reaching the boat was to leave the Luachrachs behind and swim for it. And not just swim for it but try to carry everything that the lizards had been carrying on their saddles. They quickly picked and chose those things that were essential and left the rest behind but ended up leaving everything but a few of the larger weapons. There was so much to take that poor Smyrna had to swim herself through the powerfully moving water just to reach safety. As soon as they all were on the deck, Sarah emptied her arms and sat herself down on the deck to catch her breath, Smyrna curling up in her lap for warmth. 

The best thing about the situation was that the man who supposedly was to teach Sarah everything she needed to know about magic wasn't even there. The owner of the houseboat, who Sarah demised was a fisherman by trade from the smell of him, had apparently mentioned to Phaedra that the man named Orin had passed by that very afternoon and was bound to have to pass back by. They had no proof this was true, only the man's word.

Sarah was glad Jareth hated the idea of being sitting ducks as much as she did. He had choice words with Phaedra, who was responsible for bringing them there. Of course they spoke so that Sarah couldn't understand, so they could have been arguing about the weather for all she knew. But after a few moments of bickering, the fisherman interrupted by bringing bowls of food to the two of them, handing a second bowl to Jareth. Jareth took what he was handed and fell silent, eyes still blazing at the woman. The fisherman looked sympathetically at Sarah and shook his head as he entered his house, leaving them to care for themselves.

Phaedra turned and limped away, throwing over her shoulder, "You two should eat, anyway. It won't be easy for her to learn. She should rest while she can." She settled herself against a barrel on the other side of the deck so Jareth and Sarah could be given some space.

Sarah saw Phaedra glance at her and she quickly averted her eyes, pretending that she wasn't listening. She hated it when Phaedra did that, slipping into English just to ruffle her feathers.

"They're are releasing someone to Etromorte today." Phaedra said aloud, again eyeing Sarah a moment before looking away in sadness, "It is a mixed blessing that we happened to be here, or our journey may have been longer."

When Jareth nodded in understanding at the woman's sorrow, Sarah whispered, "What is Etromorte?"

"Etromorte is the Sea of the Dead, where the living send those whose physical lives have ended." He answered softly. "It is the ocean we went along most of the day yesterday. This river flows to it"

"Instead of burying the dead, you put them out to sea?"

"We do not place the body into the ground unless there is no alternative. Sending them to Etromorte releases their spirit to live on, to return home."

"I thought you didn't care about spiritual stuff." Sarah teased, tapping her shoulder against his arm.

"Just because I do not believe in a deity doesn't mean I do not believe there is something else after this life." Jareth bit back.

Sarah had no idea it would be a touchy subject for him and decided to let it lie.

Sarah rested her had against the railing as Jareth threw himself to sit on the deck beside her. She could smell the food in the bowl Jareth carried for her but her stomach turned. She wasn't sure if it was because she had never been on a boat before and wasn't used to the constant rocking. Or maybe it was because she hadn't eaten anything but peanut butter and graham crackers for the past two days and hadn't drunk much water on top of that. The water bottle stuffed into the backpack by her aunt only lasted so long.

Jareth tapped her on the shoulder to have her take the bowl but she shook her head, leaving her forehead on the rail as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I don't think I'd be able to hold it down right now." She breathed out, glad that she had the feel of the cat's fur to distract her from the smell.

He didn't say anything, just placed the bowl on the deck beside her.

She felt him shift around and cracked open her eyes to see him removing the damp sweater from his skin. He squeezed it between his hands, ringing the water out of the fabric, then flung it to dry over the edge of the rail.

When he turned back to her, Sarah gasped. She reached out her fingers and traced along many red lines along his chest that couldn't have been more than a day old.

"Jareth, where did these scratches come from?"

He looked down in confusion. "I didn't know I was injured. I don't feel anything."

"They look really red."

Sarah was just about to get up and go through the pile of their things to find the First Aid Kit when the fisherman came through the door of his house, his arms heaped with blankets. He was humming as he approached them. At first Sarah didn't take any notice to the tune, but then something in her mind clicked: Jingle Bells.

She looked from Jareth to Phaedra, "Do you celebrate Christmas here?"

"Christmas?" Phaedra seemed to think it over, "Something where gifts are given and feasts are held? Yeah, a few of us do, but mostly just those newer from your world. It was a tradition ol' Charlie Milone just couldn't let go." She looked thoughtful, "I hope ol' Charlie is still around. I've been away so long. I liked his stories."

After the fisherman handed a blanket to Phaedra, he then went to Sarah. She took it gratefully, asking Jareth if he could relay her thanks since she didn't know the language.

The fisherman's interest was peeked at hearing Sarah's foreign tongue, but no amount of his apparent questioning could get Jareth to speak. The man looked to Phaedra who laughed something to him. He gave a knowing smile to Sarah and went back to talking to Jareth, but obviously he had given up with being an inquiring mind for the king took the time to respond. This fisherman spoke the same strange dialect, but to Sarah, his tongue rolled with a much less polished accent. Where Jareth was obviously regal with everything he said, this man's speech was equivalent to a Hillbilly.

Sarah wished she knew what was being said; the fisherman did most of the talking while Jareth asked the questions. The man's tone was light hearted, as though nothing could really be as big as it was made out to be. Sarah scoffed somewhat; maybe if he had his child kidnapped, he would be more urgent in all his actions.

Sarah unwrapped one arm from the blanket to grasp the stone nestled between her breasts. She prayed that it never turned red, that she would be able to do what was necessary to pay the ransom. She closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to will away the panic that threatened to rise again.

A warm hand covered hers, "Don't. Trust that they are safe."

Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes and she calmed. She had heard stories of people gaining confidence and strength because someone they trusted believed, but she had never had anyone in her life strong enough to show their own faith. Her father, though always there for her, wasn't of the sturdiest character. Her Aunt and Uncle had their moments. And, of course, her mother had never been around enough to rub off any sort of confidence in the way life should work. Sarah had always relied on herself to see her through hardship. It was good to not be alone anymore, to share the burden with someone who had an equal share and believed that they would succeed.

When Jareth released her hand, Sarah noticed that the fisherman was no longer near but on the other side of the deck, untangling some nets. Jareth positioned himself so he could gaze out onto the water. They sat silently together for quiet a few minutes, neither of them eating the food they had been given.

"The food's getting cold. Don't not eat just because I'm not." Sarah said.

"I'm not hungry." Jareth answered quietly, his eyes not leaving the water.

Sarah looked out to see what could be so interesting to him. The river, though slow moving, was powerful and unlike any river Sarah had ever seen. The water was clear and pure unlike the muddy rivers of Virginia. And there were dozens of other shanty boats, some floating down stream, some anchored to one spot. None of these crafts were not exactly touching the water either. It almost looked as though they were hovering above the water, held afloat by a spongy material that lined the edges. With the size of some of these rafts, Sarah was amazed the scarce amount of spongy material could hold it all above the surface. That's some buoyant material. Here she and Jareth had been traveling for a day and seen no sign of civilization and suddenly they were surrounded by people. Those aboard these crafts used either pole or nets to catch their daily quota of fish. Some would wave to the fisherman, but mostly they were ignored.

"What are you thinking about?" Sarah asked, hating the silence.

He sighed, "I've been away for far too long. I had forgotten how serene it is."

Sarah saw something in him that she never expected he would show anyone, not even her- vulnerability. It was obvious that he missed this place. She wasn't sure how to ask what it meant to him. Was he borne here, did he grow-up here, or was it just a place he vacationed? Eventually, her mind just blurted out, "Where are we?"

"Denobrega, my homeland."

"Are you king here too?" Sarah wondered why she had never thought to ask if the Labyrinth was the only place he ruled.

"I might have been once. It was my birthright after all. But it didn't turn out that way."

She wished she hadn't have asked for the forlorn look that appeared in his eyes. She saw them narrow just before he spoke again, his tone one of regret.

"She told you I was once sold into slavery."

"I know it happened, but how or why or virtually anything else about your life, I don't know." Sarah said honestly, "How could a king have once been a slave?"

"When my father died in my adolescence, the woman I had called mother disowned me and put me on the selling block. I didn't even know I wasn't' fully Fae, wasn't even her son, until that day."

"That's horrible."

"Indeed. A prince for a slave. You can imagine how my father's enemies fought to fetch me as their prize."

"You were royalty, and nobody stopped it?"

"Why would they? Without my father to protect me, I was worthless. Half bloods cannot rule. As my brother was already borne fully Fae, my stepmother wanted me out of the way." He paused, closing his eyes a moment before focusing them on her. "There is no need to tell you of my enslavement. What was done by my hand was not of my own will and I refuse to be held accountable for it, regretful as it may be."

Sarah looked away from the intensity of his gaze. "But you escaped. You became the Goblin King."

"Yes. When I fled, the Labyrinth took pity on me and allowed me to stay within its walls, something no Fae had been able to do since its creation. The magic would not allow a Fae to enter for it had been forcefully connected to the maze. It disapproved of the Labyrinth's purpose—to keep humans from escaping, to trap them inside to ensure they would stay in the presence of the magic long enough to be changed. Goblins are not a threat."

"But if you are part human, how were you not changed?"

"I am only a quarter human, through my mother's father. My Fae half protected me."

"So the Labyrinth took pity on you and let you become its king?"

Jareth laughed, "If only it were as simple as that. I don't remember how or when the Labyrinth started to speak to me, but when it happened, I was overwhelmed, for it spoke with emotions and barely tangible thoughts. It was angry, not at me, but at how the Fae had impeded it and abused the human race. Having been subjected to my own mistreatment and rejection by my father's wife, I empathized with it. But I couldn't allow it to retaliate against the Fae, as was its practice at the time. It took many months to get it to understand that not all Fae practiced slavery and that making an attack might hurt the innocent. Believe it when I say that it will not be easy for you to reason with it when the time comes."

"That's comforting." Sarah said under her breath, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "So how did you become king then, if the Labyrinth barely listened to you and no one of human blood is supposed to rule?"

"In my wondering throughout the Labyrinth, I noticed there were goblins and other creatures scattered throughout the maze and tried to get them organized in some civilized fashion."

"The Goblin City." Sarah offered.

He nodded, "The castle was already there, a fortress built to guard the gate between our worlds. But having creatures of limited intelligence as my only companions was rather taxing. Once I felt that the Labyrinth had an understanding and would not attempt to destroy anything, I braved returning to my people—or rather Cestral, for I feared returning to my own land. But my return was soon found out by the Council. When they discovered what I had achieved with the Labyrinth, taming it so to speak, they coaxed me into something I wasn't prepared for and shall always regret. Because my brother was fully Fae, they told me my half blood made my birthright forfeit. I could either control the Labyrinth and ensure that it remained within its boundaries in exchange for the title of King and a future seat in the Council, or I could fend for myself with no title and no guarantee that I couldn't be captured by the so called _master_ I had fled now that my whereabouts were known."

"So you had no choice but to take the better deal. Self preservation." Sarah nodded in understanding.

"I thought it was the best option for everyone involved. I could control the Labyrinth while also monitoring the number of humans who came through the gate."

"To decide who became a goblin or who was given away as a slave." Sarah chided.

"It was an unfortunate trade, but you must remember that humans on their own could find only hardship and starvation. I at least gave them to masters who provided for their basic needs."

"So how did you start taking babies?"

"Not long before I decided to venture out of the Labyrinth, during the first month of civil rule with the goblins, they brought me a human child and woman. I was unable to understand the woman, but the goblins knew the Earth tongue. Through them I discovered that the woman had heard a story that goblins took unwanted children. She wanted to give her child to them, and they were looking to me for permission to take him. I didn't know what to do at first, but then the woman began yelling things and what the goblins repeated was, shall we say, unspeakable. I bid the goblins to get rid of the woman who hated the child. Not knowing what to do with the babe, I let the goblins handle it. I saw my first transformation that day. I wasn't prepared and tried to get the image out of my mind, but it would not leave. I wondered if there was anything I could have done to have prevented this life from being so utterly altered. When I ventured out of the Labyrinth, it had been to seek advice from Cestral, the closest friend I had. I in no way expected to be given an ultimatum by the Council."

"It's through the Goblins that you learned English, then?"

Jareth smiled, "They are surprisingly good teachers, however, most of my language skills came from Solon. He is my wiseman, my advisor. He was wondering the Labyrinth well before I got there. I don't exactly know what race he comes from, as I have never encountered anyone like him. But I have found his services invaluable."

"I hope this guy who teaches me is good at teaching Magic." Sarah stared blankly at Smyrna as she absently stroked her fur.

"I don't know how things will happen once the magic within you awakens and you connect with the Labyrinth."

"Why do you say that?" A lump rose to Sarah's throat, "What happened to you?"

"The magic that is the heartbeat of the Labyrinth is stronger than anything in this world. I don't think the Council is even aware of how powerful it is. For me to bond with it, I had to lose something of myself." Jareth turned back out over the water, "To this day, I don't know what it took. All I know is that when it was finished, I wasn't the same. It was as though I was awake for the first time. I only hope that for you it will be instantaneous."

"How long did it take for you?"

"According to the Council, I was unaccounted for for three months."

Sarah was immediately on her feet and looking down on him, "Why didn't you tell me this before! Why get my hopes up? You said all I needed was a teacher. That's. What. You. Said."

"You have my magic and something given to you by the Labyrinth itself during your youth. I have little doubt that you will have difficulty getting the Labyrinth to do your will."

"What if I can't? What if…?"

"We can't worry about that until the time comes. If you cannot do it when your magic has been awakened then perhaps I can reach it through our bond through the Coniurimus Spell."

"There they are!" Phaedra pointed down the river, where dozens of crafts were heading towards them. "See that flag? It has Orin's mark." She stood as well as she could on her good leg and waved frantically to get the attention of the boats before they could pass them by.

* * *

AN II: A few things happened to me since my last chapter. 1. I had a bit of trouble at work in April that had my job in jeopardy (see my livejournal), 2. Summer came, and I had two vacations, 3. Late July my work announced its location was closing, so I had to find a new job. 4. I was just told today (well, Aug. 25th anyway) that I was accepted for a new position in a completely different state. So now I have to move. Thus said, I don't know how soon the next segment of my story will come out, but I am definitely not giving up on this. 

Thank you to everyone who has sent reviews or emails. It really makes me happy to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Every suggestion helps an author become a better writer, and I have sure found that to be true.


	27. Uncertainties

A/N: Thanks to Marumae for reading the chapter over early on and encouraging me to let things flow. Thanks goes to Eamaneshu and JerricaRyan for also helping with this chapter and keeping me in line! People, this chapter is NOTHING like what I thought it would be. Let's just say that 75 of the plot in this chapter was not even conceived before it was written. It just sort of created itself. I don't know where it came from, but certainly not me. Strangely, I loved what came about. I hope you do too. Remember to refer to the dictionary/glossary I've created for explanation to places and things of the Underground. You can find the address and info on what's been going on with me in my profile.

* * *

Chapter 27: Uncertainties

The fisherman joined Phaedra on the edge of the deck and nodded to her, "Yep, that's the llech blodeuyn alright. There are many rafts. The person must be pretty important to have so many in mourning."

"I wonder if it is someone I knew?" Phaedra said aloud to no one.

Sarah leaned into Jareth, seeing their reactions, "Is he coming? What did they say?"

It took Jareth a moment to respond, having been caught up watching the other two. "They confirmed that the flag on the rafts bear Orin's mark. There's also an unusual number of people in the funeral party, indicating the person's importance."

Though Fae magic had certainly left him, Jareth still had an inner gut instinct that helped sway his decisions and right now it was pulling him to abandon this path and search for someone else to teach Sarah her magic. There was also no telling if Orin would help them, unless some how he had forgiven past misdeeds, which was unlikely. But desperation kept Jareth stationary. There was no guarantee they would find someone else in enough time.

At first it seemed as if those on the rafts were going to ignore them since not a single person aboard acknowledged them. But just as Phaedra began to frantically wave her hands about to summon the attention of the last few rafts, Jareth called out to her.

"Wait."

Startled by his shout, Phaedra turned but her injured leg didn't quite follow and she fell hard on her rump to the deck. Her eyes glared up at him, "What is your problem?"

He moved forward and crouched down to be level with her but did not move to help her get up, "You must take care of Sarah."

Hearing Jareth speak to the woman again in the language she didn't understand, Sarah shot her head towards him. "What did you just say to her about me?"

He blinked but did not respond, staying focused on Phaedra. "You said you were part of the Liberation, an Emissary under Orin. Is this true?"

"Yes, before I was taken..."

"Then you were in his confidence. Regardless of what he does with me, Sarah must be taught or the Labyrinth will continue to destroy. I need someone to make sure Sarah is taught properly. Will you help her save my son?"

Phaedra's eyes widened at the seriousness of what he was asking of her, "Orin's bound to want to take some kind of revenge now that you're defenseless and…"

"Will you?" Jareth barked abruptly.

Phaedra sighed and nodded her agreement. She lifted her arm, showing him she needed help to stand. He did so briefly then moved to stand over Sarah.

Sarah looked between the two of them, annoyed that she didn't know what was going on or why Jareth sounded so earnest. She put a hand on Jareth's leg and shook him to get his attention. "What just happened? What did you say? Are these people dangerous or something? Are you just now going to tell me that I should be on my guard with this Orin? You said his name."

Jareth moved to grab the sweater that had been hanging on the railing to dry and did his best to put it back on with some dignity. He folded his arms over his chest and stared out at the oncoming rafts, debating whether or not to tell Sarah the reason Orin was a threat.

Sarah rose and stared at the back of Jareth's head, willing for him to talk to her. "You might as well tell me now so that I'm ready."

He breathed in, but didn't turn to her, "I had to save the life of my companion. Orin knows that and that is all you need to know."

"Saved a friend? Who? Why?" When he didn't answer, she moved in front of him, forcing him to look at her, "What does that have to do with anything? I don't understand."

"You aren't meant to." He moved around her to the railing beside Phaedra and also began signaling for the rafts to draw near.

Finding it futile to try to get any sort of comprehensible answer out of him, Sarah followed Jareth to meet the oncoming rafts. Only when the leading craft was a good distance up stream did the last one begin to veer off toward the shanty boat, and what she saw did not help lift her spirits. In fact, it quite depleted them. She heard the fisherman scuffle quickly and glanced behind her to see him rush into his house and lock the door behind him. She didn't blame him; theses people did not appear to be a welcoming committee. If those in this raft were just coming back from a funeral, they sure didn't look like they were in mourning. They looked like they were prepared for a battle. There were seven men and three women, each with a weapon or bow at the ready.

When close enough to be within earshot, Phaedra held up her hands in peace, then threw over her shoulder to Sarah, "They are going to make sure we are safe before allowing us to journey with them. They don't trust those with magic. Do not resist them. Everything should be fine."

Sarah involuntarily found herself clutching Jareth's arm. Everything was so confusing and happening in a whirlwind. No sooner had Phaedra instructed this than the raft was off the bow. The tension in the air was thick as each group waited for the other to speak. Sarah caught Phaedra looking out of the corner of her eye at them and Jareth nodded for her to go ahead and speak to those who approached, but she didn't get a chance. As soon as she drew in a breath, they were addressed.

"Why did you summon us?" The man who spoke darted his keen azure eyes on all three of them, his arms taut with bow and arrow ready for release.

"Good day, Orin," Phaedra spoke in her native tongue, "Do you not remember me?"

"I can't remember one who looks like a drowned rat without receiving a name." Was his curt reply.

"I am Phaedra."

"Phaedra of Cagin Manor, Phaedra daughter of Rahn? It's not an uncommon name. Who are your kin?"

"Do any of you know of Hagen, son of Farren?"

"Hagen? The one who manages the workers at the mine?" One of the women aboard clarified.

At Phaedra's eager nod, Orin's eyes showed he pondered how she would know the name of one of his people. "Yes, we know of him."

The red head was obviously relieved as her shoulders relaxed at hearing this news. "I'm his fiancé. You had once placed me as an emissary to find humans in Moiraech and lead them to the path of freedom. But I was captured."

"That mission was four years ago, if memory serves me."

"Phaedra?" Another man moved forward and squinted against the sun to see her better, then his face broadened into a smile. "Damn, girl, it is you! How did you manage to escape Troy?"

Phaedra gave a laugh mixed with a sigh of relief that someone remembered her and that she knew them. "Hey there, Boin. It's been a while. You grew a beard."

When Boin started to laugh along with her, Orin cleared his throat to get things back in order. He did not relax his aim. "Yes, how did you escape? Troy is not known for mercy. How can we be sure you aren't a spy? There is magic within you. I sense it."

"It happens when a non-magic is forced to bed a Fae or kill one. I can't change that. But I would slit my own throat before I allow that bastard to use me as a puppet."

Orin nodded. "So you escaped Troy, how?"

Phaedra swallowed when he still didn't lower his bow. He may have believed her hatred for Troy, but she had to prove to him that she wouldn't be a threat to his people. "There is a festival in Sendai celebrating Tsojin's rule, Troy went and I took advantage of his absence, not without a little mishap with a gumhound, though." She indicated to the gaping wound on her thigh.

"And you attempted escape now, four years after your capture. Why now? Why so long?"

Anger filled Phaedra at his questions. "I have attempted previous escapes but didn't find that seeking my own freedom was worth my life. But the freedom of my people made me risk everything for this escape. Troy tends to talk when seeking…pleasurable company. He said there was a meeting of the Threotlne and that they all had been buzzing about how the one who is to change the Underground is to come during the festival, by the next harvest moon. Since that is in twelve days, I wanted to make sure our people were aware of the coming of the Liberator."

Orin's eyes registered surprise. "I have not heard of this. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He then indicated to Jareth and Sarah with the tip of his arrow, blue eyes never wavering. "Who are they?"

"They seek your help, Orin. Their kin have been kidnapped. She has to learn to use magic to…" When Jareth feigned clearing his throat, Phaedra rethought her words. "She's recently come into magic and needs to learn how to use it to pay the ransom."

Sarah watched the body language of this man Orin, the one who was to teach her. He didn't dress differently from those he traveled with and hadn't any sort of emblem to indicate his leadership or station, though he was obviously from a run of the mill tall dark and handsome variety. The only thing that tipped her off that he wasn't human were his eyes. Their blueness had a crystal clarity that made the human iris seem murky in comparison. For the brief moment he looked her directly in the eye, she felt him probing her, connecting to something within her that triggered an inner acknowledgement. Something in her wanted him to see that she too was of magic. And it gave her hope that it would work; he would be able to teach her.

"Did they also escape? She's lovely enough for Troy's tastes, but I don't sense magic from him. I suppose he could have been in the kitchens." A sly smirk momentarily graced his lips before he continued on. "Yet I sense that they are connected. Lovers?"

"They're married." Phaedra answered, "And they're not slaves. I met them on the way here and they told me of their quest."

"We have twelve days until the ransom must be paid in full or the lives of my son and my wife's brother are forfeit." Jareth interjected. "We ask only that she be taught magic. The rest is our concern."

"Taught? The magic with her is strong…" Orin began.

"And she does not know how to use it."

Orin squinted slightly in thought, "And what will you give in return should I decide to assist you?"

Jareth showed no outward change, but inside his heart burned; if Orin required immediate compensation, there would be nothing they could say to change his mind. "Payment cannot be obtained until after. Name your price and you _will_ get it."

"Well, then you won't mind if I validate your story, will you?" The bow that was in his hand disappeared, a light blue conch shell lay there instead, "There have been convincing spies sent to us in the past; we can't be sure of anyone."

"Do it."

Orin nodded his head and vaguely twitched his lips in something like a grin.

Jareth grabbed hold of Sarah's hand and whispered, "Hold still. Do not resist."

As if a feather caught in the wind, the shell rose from Orin's palm and floated first to Jareth's ear. Sarah's eyes rose in curiosity as she could hear whispers coming from inside the shell, although she could not tell what was being said. Jareth's grip in her hand tightened, almost painfully, but when the shell moved away from him he relaxed. Her heart beating faster, Sarah nearly jumped when she felt the first breath escape the shell as it placed itself over her ear. The shell spoke not with a whisper but with the sound of a thousand rushing voices speaking quickly at once. At first she thought it was because of the intensity of the noise that she was unable to make out what they were saying, but once she focused, she realized they were speaking the other language.

"_Great. This is going to be pointless for you if you can't understand me." She heard her voice as though she were speaking aloud, but her lips and her vocal chords were not used. _

"_Is it true you do not know the magic within you?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Did you acquire the magic from another?" _

"_Yes." _

"_The smell of death does not linger with you, so you did not kill. You wear the ring of Coniurimus and it shows you to be faithful. How did you come by this magic if not by birth?" _

"_I don't know, not exactly. I think it was from sleeping with my husband." _

"_And so he confirms. He was once of magic; you are not, and yet now you have all and he has none." _

"_What does this have to do with anything?" _

"_Indeed. Is all the woman Phaedra said about your quest true?" _

"_I don't know what she told you. My son and brother have been taken and I don't have much time to learn magic and pay the ransom." _

"_Which is?" _

"_To tame the Labyrinth." _

"_You to tame…?" The voices paused, making Sarah think it was over, but then, "Where do you come from?" _

"_Earth." _

"_You are not of this world? And yet you obtained magic from your husband, who is. Perplexing." The voices delayed again, to the relief of Sarah's ears. But they weren't finished with her yet. " Is this your first journey into the Underground?"_

"_No. I have been here once…no, twice before. About seven years ago, and then once when I was a little girl, but I can't remember it."_

"_Only those who wish away others and win may return to your world. How did you escape the Goblin King twice?"_

"_My mom wished me away when I was three and she got me back because Jar…the Goblin King didn't want me to change. And then I wished my bother away but didn't know the story was real until the king came. I… got my brother back, I guess, because I didn't stop trying, that or the king… I was too naïve to see that he was offering me something wonderful, too focused on the story. I believed I was right when I had been so utterly wrong. He did what I asked and I destroyed him."_

"_So that is how you have the magic and must now control the Labyrinth. You conquered the Goblin King."_

"_What does that matter? I have it now, I need to be taught, let's get on with it."_

"_What was his offer?"_

"_Again, do you really need to know this?" Sarah felt a twisting in her gut, as though someone had reached within her and was pulling her insides out. "Okay! I'll tell you." When the pain subsided, Sarah mumbled, "I have what he offered me. Him."_

"_The Goblin King gave himself to you?"_

_Sarah was offended by the suspicion in the tone of the rushing voices. "Yeah. Is it so hard to believe that someone could love me?"_

"_Love?" There was a pregnant silence before the final words. "We shall see."_

Sarah felt herself opening her eyes and relaxing her death grip on Jareth's arm. She clutched her hand to her abdomen; it ached like she had done a thousand sit-ups. Seeing her pain, Jareth held fast to her, but within seconds it subsided and she nodded to him that she was okay.

The shell returned to Orin and his eyes changed from confusion to amusement as he listened to its discoveries. When finished, his gaze almost seemed mocking as it landed on Jareth.

Sarah turned her head into his shoulder, guilt tugging at her soul. "I told it everything. He knows who you are. I'm sorry."

Tightening his embrace, Jareth breathed into her hair. "He already knew."

"We have an agreement. I have twelve days to decide your payment." Orin made the shell disappear. "Although I will have to know the details of your plight. Magic cannot be learned in full with so little time. I will have to know what to specifically teach such a beautiful pupil."

It did not surprise Sarah that Orin spoke in her own language. She had no doubt that he had many abilities or there would have been no reason for Jareth to allow him to teach her.

"There is not much room on this raft. You'll have to leave most of your belongings."

"Don't worry, we already did that." Phaedra stated, grabbing the only things she had salvaged from Jareth and Sarah's sacks, a dagger and short sword, and the small pouch in which she kept the Ihum stone. She held them up so Orin could see. "All we have are weapons. Can we bring them aboard?"

Orin grinned. "You are well out numbered if you did try anything. Bring what you feel you must."

Sarah looked around for Joey's backpack, not wanting to leave it behind as it had their supplies and because was one of the only things that was a tie to home. She did her best to gather what she could of the weapons they had kept, but as she was filling her hands, she felt someone rub against her leg, mewing softly as if to say 'don't leave me.'

She whispered, "Jareth, do we really need all these knives and things? These people look like they have enough weapons to go around, now that they've stopped pointing them at us."

Nodding in agreement, Jareth selected a sheathed dagger and the single rapier sword with the round crystal at the hilt that Sarah remembered she had seen him inspect when she first woke up in the Labyrinth. He handed the dagger to Sarah, then looked to Orin. "We're ready."

Sarah tucked the dagger under her arm and bent down to gather Smyrna into her arms. The cat meowed her reluctance. Sarah cradled her and whispered, "I know, I'm not sure of this either."

* * *

Gelyna savored laying in the arms of the one who she trusted held no expectations of her, who would just allow the peace of being near. But the unrest in Gelyna's mind refused to allow her to stay with Corbin. She was itching to know what was going on with the young prince, if his condition would improve in her servant's care. A knot was forming in her stomach at the thought of the possible repercussions she'd face should the child die. When she had first taken him and the other boy, they had just been children of a petty human and she might have gone through with her threat of harming them were the demands set forth not paid. But now--kidnapping the son of a member of the Council and unintentional murder were crimes that even her station would not be able to save her from a harsh punishment.

Removing herself from Corbin's sleeping form, she went to the adjacent bathing room.

It had been a few hours since she had left Fen Lear; Yanic should have contacted an Aeslin Sage by now. An Aeslin would be the only way to find where precisely the Goblin Queen was in the Underground and was also the only means of communicating with Sarah.

Gelyna approached the mirror hanging above the wash basin and concentrated on connecting with Yanic. Soon his image appeared with him sitting in the chair while the two boys were laughing on the bed as they played with their new pet. The old man jumped when he heard his mistress call.

"My lady, did you arrive safely?"

"I'm fine. But the boy?"

"He's regained his color and is quite pleased with your gift."

Gelyna grinned briefly. "I see that. Did you contact an Aeslin Sage as I ordered?"

Her servant stuttered, "Y-Yes your majesty."

"Well, what did they find out? Where is she?"

"I…I don't know, I…they could not tell where she was when she was contacted. She was asleep at the time herself. But she did know what was wrong with the boy. He has had a bad heart since birth. In his home world he took medication to adjust to his condition. She said it is the only thing that can save him."

"That can't be right. Only kin can save him. That is what I was told. Have the sage contact her again. There has to be something else. I'll check back with you when I can."

She saw him hesitate; rarely did he pause to contemplate her orders, and when he did, it was usually for an intelligent reason. "Tell me, Yanic, what is on your mind."

"I do not know how contacting her again would draw a different solution from her. When she was informed he was not well, she panicked. She does not have the means with her to help him. If the medication to aid him is in his world, there may be nothing to be done."

Agitated, Gelyna nodded in comprehension to where her servant was leading her thoughts; they could not return to the boy's world again for some time, therefore there may be no way for a cure. "Fine then, don't contact anyone else. Fate knows I can't risk it. Just keep him well and keep him a secret."

Gelyna breathed out as the mirror returned to its normal state. No solution, only something worse. She felt helpless from saving the boy from this wretched fate.

As she stared at her reflection, Gelyna noticed the hollowness under her eyes and that her skin looked a shade too pale. She had not slept this entire time nor had anything much for nourishment; it surprised her that she had been so focused on her task that she had neglected herself. She sighed at her condition as she turned to return to the bedchamber.

Something made Gelyna immediately pause as she entered the room; the air was different. She looked around but saw no sign of Corbin. Shadows seemed to flutter through the room, spirits that she was familiar with. She couldn't see them, not unless catching them out of the corner of her eye, but she could feel them watching her. She had felt these phantoms of the murdered queens for as long as she could remember and knew to the deepest part of her soul that these specters regretted that she was the heir to the Underground. She hated the influence they had over her mother. Her affairs weren't the only things that these spirits interfered with; they also tended to want to manage the affairs of all the kingdoms. They were conservative and didn't like the changes going on in the Underground. Most of the time they left Gelyna alone, but as they were the eyes and ears of the Empress, they would not let certain transgressions go unnoticed. How they found out about her activities, Gelyna didn't know, but she was quite thankful that they didn't find out about everything--or at least they didn't act on all they discovered. And until this very moment, she was sure they couldn't know of the kidnapping.

And there the Empress was now, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at her daughter with condemnation. Gelyna swallowed and forced herself to take a steady breath, reading for the worst.

"Did Corbin run off?"

"I sent him away." Malora paused, grinning slightly. "I don't know how you've stayed with him this long. Do you love him?"

She stared, confused by the question. "I am fond of him. He comforts my soul…"

"He will never marry you. Besides, you would never be faithful. Why do you torture the boy?"

"I…ah…"

"Never mind." Malora sighed, "Well, you look in no state to attend the festivities. The heir to the Underground should never appear less than dignified. Did you not call for servants to attend you when you arrived?"

"I was tired. I wanted to rest first."

"And why should you be tired, dear heart?" There was a laugh in her voice, "You are gravely tardy. What kept you?"

She stuttered as her mind tried to quickly forge an answer, "I..had to have new dresses made for this wonderful occasion. I designed them and supervised their creation...and humans work so slowly…"

"What did you do with the Gudgells?"

"Gudgells?" Gelyna's heart jumped into her throat; she did not expect her mother to be so direct so soon.

"Don't be foolish. Corbin told me he gave them to you."

"I…uh…"

"We needed them and you go and waste them on your petty desires. You made the _King_ of Denobrega embarrass himself before the Council when he was asked for them. He is not just your plaything, he has duties, as do you. Is there no end to your selfishness?" Malora rose from the bed and stalked her daughter, lowering her voice so low, it rumbled, "Tell me what you've done. Do not make me force the truth from you. You are my flesh, but such ill use of magic cannot go unpunished. Do not test my hand."

Fear struck Gelyna's soul, not from the woman before her being her mother but because this woman with fire in her eyes was the Empress and held powers that no other in the Underground possessed. Among those gifts was mind probing, which for the victim was an extremely painful process. Never would Malora have threatened to exercise full force if she did not intend to use it.

"I did it for you." Gelyna squeaked out. "For everyone. The Labyrinth has been destroying everything; the crops, small towns, my palace…I was there with the Council when that girl refused to come three days ago. Well, I've made sure she's here now."

"You brought her…on your own…without the Council? Without informing me?"

Gelyna could just see the confusion and plotting developing her mother's thoughts. She didn't know.

"You brought the one person who could bring down our known way of life, who could replace me, to this realm without even consulting…"

"I thought you would be happy she's here at all. The Labyrinth can be fixed and when it is…"

"Someone had to have forseen her coming. I can't be destroyed so soon." Malora gasped in recognition, "They saw the humans will rebel. Could they be connected…?"

Gelyna sighed. Did she not hear a thing she was saying? "She is naïve, mother. She is not yet strong enough to do those things. You can get to her before…."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know where exactly."

A cruel laugh escaped Malora's throat, "You let her roam free? The threat to our civilization is gallivanting the Underground? I did not know I produced such a dim-witted child. I must speak with Tsojin. He should know how to find her." She took a step to leave but then turned back. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"I didn't intend _anyone_ to." Gelyna said pointedly.

At hearing her daughter's retort, Malora snapped, "This will not go unpunished. You are not to step a foot outside this palace nor shall you use magic of any kind."

Before she could take her next breath, Gelyna felt something wind around her throat. She traced her fingers up to her neck to feel a silken ribbon with something cold and smooth dangling at the center of her throat; a pendant. Only when she looked to a mirror did she see the putrid haze of an Ihum gem encased in glass set within the necklace. Though the stone was deadly to the touch, it could do no more than prevent the use of magic when covered by the glass. She felt the mood of the spirits surrounding her mother lift in approval to this punishment.

The pendant was well designed but Gelyna knew the stone would not go unnoticed by the rest of Court. Her eyes widened in repulsion and she tried to remove it but it remained in place. "Mother, I can't wear this! Others will see, they'll suspect…"

"They'll assume that you have done something to displease me and are being punished. Be glad they won't know what you have done or there could be widespread panic. You can survive a little humiliation. You might not survive their rage when they discover you've put things into motion that Fate may not have yet deemed time. Fate is not to be meddled with."

"Isn't that what you're doing, mother? Meddling? I've heard you were going to have the seers gather to decide how the Labyrinth can be stopped. What's different in what I've done?"

For once, Gelyna saw her mother's mouth gape open, bereft of an answer. She continued out of the room, just saying, "Tsojin must know. She must be stopped."

Gelyna felt the spirits rush after Malora and she was glad for it. She couldn't stand being in their oppressive presence. They appeared to be in just as much shock as the Empress, which was a momentary relief.

* * *

Being startled awake by the Empress had not been pleasant for Corbin. He had been kicked out of his own chamber and did not know where he could go to return to sleep. Having not slept much since he arrived, he wanted to rest. He hoped the Empress would not be long; the hallway was ornamented with vase covered tables and hanging chandeliers but not a single chair or bench. He resorted to leaning against the wall.

Just as he found himself nodding off, he heard the door open and saw the Empress disappear as if into a dark mist. He sighed in relief at seeing her go and pushed himself off the wall to return to bed. He found Gelyna sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space. She was often in a fowl mood after receiving visits from her mother, so he approached her lightly.

"That bad, was it?"

She looked up at him and it was if he was looking at someone he didn't know. Never had he seen tears in her eyes, or regret.

"What's happened?"

"Corbin, I've done something. I may have ruined everything." She lowered her head to her hands and began weeping.

It didn't occur to Corbin, at first, that he should go to her and comfort her. The Gelyna he knew would never care about right or wrong. The Gelyna he knew would laugh it off and place blame on something obscure. But this Gelyna cried.

He lowered himself beside her. "What have you done?"

"I." The moment she started to speak of her acts, the ribbon around her neck tightened. "I can't tell you. I'm forbidden."

"It must be bad if you cannot speak of it…and if it's made you cry."

Gelyna cried even more and curled herself around him. "I wish I could change what I've done."

"You invoke a wish. Then it must truly be horrid," Corbin teased, not believing that the princess could possibly do something so bad as to make her cry.

"I think wishing will be the only way to save two lives. My mother doesn't know of the one, so I can speak of him with you." Gelyna sniffled as she straightened herself, "I don't know how to go about telling you. Where to start I mean."

Corbin sighed, "Just get it out in the open."

"Okay. Here goes. I took a boy, I can't tell you from who or why, but I've given him a room in your castle and have my manservant watching over him." When she noticed Corbin's eyes rise, she went on hurriedly, "He's been given every comfort; I even brought his…a friend with him. But the little one is sick. He has a bad heart."

"Is this him?" Corbin conjured a crystal with the vision Cestral had forseen.

Gelyna stared dumbfounded into the crystal. "How did you know of him?"

"The Troll Queen has been plagued with visions of this boy dieing in my kingdom."

"Her too?"

Corbin looked at her carefully. "Who else has seen this boy will die? My seer?"

Gelyna couldn't look him in the eye, but she nodded.

"Holt told me that Fastred had come to him warning of a boys death; now the entire castle is searching for him."

Taking a deep breath, Gelyna took the information in. So Fastred had betrayed her by telling Holt.

Corbin gently grasped her shoulders. "Where is he? If his life can be saved…"

Gelyna pulled herself from him and stood, visibly shaking. "The boy is fine now. I saw him through a crystal myself not five minutes ago. I'm sure he won't die."

"Unless he is given proper attention, he will parish. This Fate has shown us." Corbin interrupted.

"We can't help him. He's from Earth. He needs medication from there to make him right. But we can't get back there soon enough, that's the problem."

"Has he seen a healer?"

"No...I..I didn't..." She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it. Could the fix be as simple as getting the child to a healer? Rashly, Gelyna grabbed Corbin's arm. "Form a crystal for me. I need to speak with Yanic." When he hesitated, she shook him, grabbing the pendant around her neck to emphasize her problem, "I can't do it. I don't want the child to die."

Corbin sighed but did as she asked, concentrating on who she knew to be her manservant, then giving her the crystal.

The old man's image appeared within the crystal looking most startled when he heard his mistress's voice. "Yanic, have a healer look at the boy to see if his heart can be mended."

"I've already had the Royal physician see him, my lady. They said he did not have an illness they could detect; they could do nothing for it was the way he was born."

"Well find somebody who can!"

Corbin put a hand over the crystal, making her lower her hand, stopping the connection. "Gelyna, you know there is no one stronger."

"Unless you…you." Gelyna's eyes went wide and she nearly jumped on him. "You! You have to go, you have to heal him."

"Gelyna, what could I possibly do that my physician can't? Besides, it would be rude to leave the festivities."

"But you have to go to him. _You_ have to." She pleaded.

Her persistence for a human child baffled him. "Why?"

"He's." The ribbon of the necklace tightened again. A tear slipped down Gelyna's cheek. Why couldn't she tell him that he was the boys kin? "Doesn't he look familiar to you?"

"Frokna and I have tried to place him. He looks familiar, but if he's from Earth than he can't be, can he."

"Please, just go to him. See what you can do."

Corbin was sure he had never heard that word fall from her lips. Her behavior truly surprised him. "Troy is wanting to do a hunt in my kingdom day after tomorrow. I've been invited along, but I suppose that would be a good of time as any to slip back to Fen Lear."

Gelyna hugged him. "Thank you. Oh, my love, thank you."

Shivers went down his spine when she called him that, and at hearing the genuine gratitude in her voice. He knew leaving her was the right thing to do, but she was making it very hard to keep that in mind.

He felt the pendant rough against his neck as she released him and brought his hand to the chord about her throat. "Ihum. Why do you have to wear the stone?"

"My punishment. I can't do magic until who knows when. And I can't leave the palace."

"That seems a harsh punishment for taking a human." Corbin chided.

"Like I said, my mother doesn't know about the boy. I've done something else that could threaten the entire realm."

"Well, since you can't tell me of this thing you've done to receive such restrictions, I'm sure to find out what it is in time." Corbin made to lay down on the bed and return to the sleep he had been interrupted from.

Gelyna lowered her eyes to him. "Mother doesn't want anyone to suspect anything. I've already been absent too long. I might as well make an appearance." She blushed, "Could you summon some servants to assist me? I can't."

He smiled softly up at her. "What can servants do that I can't?"

"Do hair, put on rouge, polish my nails…"

"You know you are beautiful without those things."

"They make me look better. Besides, I have to find some way to distract the others from this damn necklace. The ribbon is orange. Who wears orange this time of year? I'll be a laughing stock."

"Did you not say that you had no one to impress when you arrived?"

"Yes, but I'm in enough trouble as it is with my mother. If I didn't look as people expect…no one is to know of why I was late. Not a hint."

Corbin nodded and lifted his arm up to her, holding out a crystal. "I'll send this to find someone for you then, and also find out where your rooms are to be."

"Thank you."

She watched as he released the crystal into the air and it float away. She lay back down with him; a servant would come to the door when her things were ready.

Though tired, Corbin's thoughts keep him awake a while longer. Gelyna was just full of surprises. The _Please_ and _Thank You_ along with the genuineness incorporated into her demeanor made Corbin take a glance at her. She was facing him but her eyes were staring at nothing, lost in her thoughts. Only then did he read in her eyes that she was afraid.

What ever this thing might be that she had done other than removing a child from Earth, she was afraid of its outcome. She had mentioned two lives being in danger, the boy being one, and he doubted the other she spoke of was herself. Who it could possibly be was beyond him. Never had Gelyna gotten involved with anything political outside of when she was her mother's proxy in Council, and even then her decisions were not her own, so he doubted that what she had done had anything to do with someone of State. From his private audience with the Empress, he knew there was resentment in Malora's heart for not being very nurturing or motherly to her daughter, so for her part, punishing Gelyna in private was a generous as she could allow. But, whatever the crime might be, he could not concern himself with what he didn't know. At least now that the child of the vision's whereabouts was known, perhaps Fate could be turned for the better.

* * *

It had been three hours since the boys had been given the 'fuzzy winged monkey,' as they called it. Yanic wasn't surprised that they were still completely enthralled with playing with the furzaes; they had been kept in this room for over two days and had been too afraid to play with anything else, although the room was full of toys.

Yanic heard a deep thrumming over the playful laughter coming from the young boys as they played with their new gift. At first he thought that it was his heart beat sounding in his old ears, but then his eyes fell upon the stone that the others of his mistress's slaves used to let him know when his meals were ready or the very youngest used when she had something he requested. It wasn't quiet yet time for dinner; he wondered why his fellow servant was calling him. He looked at the children a moment; all other times he had left them, they had been asleep. Now that they were frolicking quite energetically, he wasn't so sure about leaving them alone. Yes, the room had enchantments to keep them in, but it did not keep them from harming themselves while within. A cut, a break…well, those weren't life threatening injuries. He supposed he could spare a few moments.

Reaching the door to the room, Yanic placed a hand to the frame, sensing if there was anyone present in the hallway outside. Satisfied it was unoccupied, he turned the handle and went out. He headed to the designated meeting spot and was surprised to find all three of his mistress's female slaves waiting for him. The older of the two knew to meet him here to give him his meals, but the youngest was the only one who had been assisting him with obtaining supplies for the boys and the only one to know to summon him through the stone. Why they would be all together at once he could not fathom.

"Ladies." He nodded his head once to them all, then let his eyes land on the youngest, who immediately averted her eyes.

The eldest of the woman held out a crystal for him to take. "Here. You're to have this."

Looking inside, he was confused as to why an image of the young prince was within. "Who gave you this?"

"The seer of this castle. He said others know the boy is here. They're looking for him so he doesn't die." The middle slave answered.

"He said he'd take the boy and care for him. You won't get in trouble if he has him." The youngest piped in.

They waited for him to answer, but he didn't know what to say. He had been in Gelyna's service for as long as he could remember and always done as she commanded, no matter how he felt about the task. But in this instance, with the child's life being in danger, and his mistress being so very out of sorts with her ill organized plan, it was prudent that her orders not be followed this time. Even if it cost him his blood. He had lived long enough to know the order of the world; he was a servant, the child was a prince. The boy's life was of more value than his own.

Without a word the old slave turned and walked down the hallway, not turning to see if the women followed as his eyes still looked at the image within the crystal. But they did, of course, whispering amongst themselves on where he was taking them and why he hadn't said anything. When he reached the door, which was not too far from the King's chambers, he bid them to open it. The eldest touched her fingers to the handle but jumped back as if burned.

"Our mistress has placed enchantments around this room so that no one goes in or out save her and myself. I cannot break this spell, therefore the boys will remain within until her return or until the master of this castle overrides her spell."

"We'll just tell King Corbin then." The middle chimed.

"We can't. He's at the same party Mistress is at." The eldest stated.

The youngest frowned. "Either way, we have to tell the seer we know where the boy is. We promised."

"You do not have to tell me anything, so as to not cause you penance with your Mistress." Fastred said while emerging from around a corner not too far behind them. He stood a moment, looking at the door before stating. "How strange that the room the Princess has chosen is right under the king's nose. She's cunning, I give her that."

Yanic nodded his head in respect to the seer. "You heard all that we said?"

"I know quiet a bit more than your Mistress would like. She will be in much trouble should the prince of Denobrega die." At seeing the old man's eyes widen, Fastred continued, "Yes, I know who the child is. But you, I and Gelyna are the only ones who presently do. Whether or not any others will find out is not up to me. I am not bold enough to disgrace your mistress. But my King is the one who ordered for this child to be found, and I must be obedient."

"So you are the one who told my Mistress the child would die." Yanic stated.

"Sadly, it was I. But now that others have seen it, I can only hope that the path of Fate will be changed in enough time to save the boy. Right now, however, I don't sense that anything has been altered. He is still in danger." Fastred sighed, "I will go to the Captain and see if he can inform our king that the boy has been found. This celebration in Sendai is not something he can easily remove himself from."

"What should I do in the meantime?" Yanic asked.

"Continue as you were. It is best for your mistress to continue to assume no one knows of her deed. Pray that Fate is in the boys favor."

The seer took his leave, leaving three bewildered slaves and one slave disheartened.

"Yanic?" The middle servant tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, "Please, tell us what is going on."

He shook his head, "You heard the man. We are to keep doing as we were. He has made it so that we are still loyal to our Mistress. He came upon the boy himself and therefore what happens from now on is not our affair."

"Of course it is. We know the child is here." The eldest said. "We can at least make him as safe as we can."

"That we can." Yanic agreed. "But as I can enter the room and you cannot, there is little for you three to do. I'll let you know when there is something I need help with."

The three women left to return to their quarters. He had lied to them about the boys not being able to leave the room but he thought it best that they did not know. Should they coax him into letting the boys leave the room, they would truly be going against their Mistresses orders. The seer had made it so that none of them would be disobeying her, giving her no cause to punish them. Though Yanic wished his fellow servants could help him, now that they knew of the kidnapping. He was old and not used to caring for children, having none of his own. But he had survived the past three days, he supposed he was managing well enough.

Reentering the room, he found Toby to be on the bed with the furzaes, trying to teach it to speak. The boy must have found that the creature can mimic sounds. What surprised the old slave was that the young prince was sitting on the floor, playing with the black reing crystal his mistress had tried to get the boy to play with earlier. Now left alone with them to explore at his own leisure, Brendon's eyes showed his fascination for the ball. The crystal was used to help young ones focus their magic. Occasionally the surface of the crystal would ripple, proving that the boy was sometimes connecting to it.

"Would you like me to show you how it works?"

Brendon looked up at the old man and at first didn't say anything. He rolled the crystal between his palms a moment before nodding. "Okay."

Yanic approached the boy and began to bend to sit on the floor with him but his ancient muscles refused to cooperate. He went to his customary chair and motioned for the boy to come to him. Brendon got up and stood beside the old slave, handing him the crystal.

"This is a reing crystal. It will show you when you've found your magic."

"I don't have magic." Brendon stated, matter-of-fact.

"No, child, you do or you could not hold it. If you did not, it would sting and give you a terrible burn."

Brendon's eyes widened at this news. "I didn't know I was magic. I thought magic wasn't real."

"It is very much real. It is in your blood. I have a little magic myself." Yanic laid out his hand flat and placed the ball atop it, directing his energy to the center of the orb. It responded by lifting a few inches above his palm and going from a solid black to that of an ever changing whirlwind of colors.

"You're doing that?" Brendon asked, taking a step closer so that his eyes could be right up against the sphere.

"Yes."

"And I can do that too?"

"Once you learn how, you'll be able to do much more fascinating things. Things that not even I can do."

"But your old. Can't you do everything?"

Yanic would have laughed but he was tired so it came out as a sigh, "I am not of Fae blood. But you are through your father."

Brendon grabbed the ball from the air and stared at it, a frown clouding his face seeing the color turn back to black. "Jareth…my dad can do this too?"

"Most certainly."

The boy held out his hand with the crystal and squinted, trying to make something happen, but the crystal remained black., "Will he teach me how to make it work?"

"I'm sure he will once he's found you." Yanic answered quietly. "But in the mean time, I'll show you what I can."

"Can you show me how to work this?"

"I can try. But it might take a while. You'll have to do everything I say. Can you do that?"

Brendon nodded eagerly.

* * *

Cestral stared blankly into space as she sat in Tsojin's presence. Earlier that day her husband attempted to reason with her father that it was foolhardy to want a forced vision. Apparently it hadn't gone well, for here she was, again summoned to her father for instruction. A bag of maculatum lay on the table before her, to be used the following day when the other seers gathered. She was the only one required to induce her visions. No one else was to know. Frokna had been so furious that she was still being told to do it that he had to be forced from the room.

She felt numb about it all. Not being privy to seeing her own fate, she didn't know what to think. She'd always tried to be rational about things, knowing when to ward people from following a dangerous path or when to be bold and take a leap of faith. But being told what to do with no way out; it wasn't fair. Never in her life had there been a need to induce her visions; she was plagued with them quiet regularly. Because of this, she was known as the one of the greatest of seers, but there were others more experienced then her, or more significant. She knew that had she not married a king she would have been forgotten like many of her other brothers and sisters, no matter how many visions she might have. So what made a new mother such as herself so privileged to have to do something that might separate her from her child? Damn that she had been raised to follow her duties over all else or she might have allowed herself to put her foot down.

"Daughter?"

Cestral looked to her father in embarrassment, unsure of how long she had allowed her thoughts to wonder. "Yes, father. I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"I am aware that this task is a large request, that you are uneasy due to your new borne babe, but the stability of the kingdoms is vastly more important."

"I know that father. I just would like to know…why me? Did someone else see something? Did a vision indicate that I would see the answer to solve our problems?"

"Would the task be easier to accept if they had?"

Cestral looked away but nodded. It would be easier to know that she was destined to do this, but her father gave her the answer she needed to know. No one had seen that she would or even should do it. "Then why was I chosen? Why not Lumus? He taught me as a child in these very walls and sees so much more than I can."

"Yet his visions are not as numerous. Your husband told me that you had an episode just last night with no less than twelve possible outcomes. That seems to be a larger number of visions than you normally have, isn't it?"

"I can't help what I see. I can't make more or less of the visions come. But I have never _made_ them happen."

He raised a brow at her annoyed tone, "Yet one of them is always the true final result, is it not?"

"That may be, but how are we to determine which is the right path of Fate until the event occurs?"

"We can look at the possible outcomes and help Fate along."

Cestral looked at him in shock, "Father, that is not right. To manipulate Fate…we have always been taught of the dangers of willfully changing the future. Who has the right to decide which is the correct outcome?"

Tsojin nodded, "Which is why the council will be made aware of all the possibilities and decide together. Arrangements have been made to ensure that all shall only receive benefits from whatever path is chosen."

"But you can't guarantee it. No one can."

Cestral and Tsojin rose at hearing the voice of the Empress behind them.

"You want to know why you were chosen? You are the only one not to report seeing the end of the Labyrinth's destruction. I want to know why." Malora leisurely walked to them, then rested her hands on the back of an empty chair. "Cestral, you have been a queen of the Underground for six hundred years and have been to Council with your husband on countless occasions. Has there ever been a time you can remember that you did not already know what at least one of the subjects of discussion would be about?"

Cestral shook her head, "No, your majesty."

"Then it makes me wonder why you, of all the seers, haven't had one vision about the Labyrinth. Doubt begins to creep into my mind about your honesty."

"But I haven't seen anything, my lady."

Malora picked up the bag of dried maculatum leaves and tossed it on Cestral's lap. "Then tomorrow, I expect that you will."

"Your majesty, please." Cestral gasped, realizing she had just refused to accepted an order from the highest being in the Underground. She forced herself to remain silent.

Malora narrowed her eyes, "Did you have something more to say?"

Taking a hiccupping breath, Cestral nodded. She knew she had to present her case in a manner that would not challenge the Empress's order. "I have never taken maculatum before. I know it can kill or injure if not taken with caution. How should I do it?"

Malora softened her harsh expression. She had no idea that the visions, so frequent in their numbers and accuracy, had come naturally to the elf. She looked at the fear in Cestral's eyes, not a fear for herself, but fear for the future well being of her only child. Did she have the right to force this position on someone who was just beginning to bond with her baby? There had been other seers with the vision; was time so short that they couldn't wait to see where Fate naturally led them? No, there wasn't time for such allowances. The sooner she knew how the humans would strike the more aptly she would be ready to stop them. And Malora felt that the heart of the matter would be to locate this human Sarah and destroy her before she could stoke the flame of the rebellion. No, the Troll Queen was the key to revealing the accurate future.

"I suggest you take the smallest dose possible and increase it until you observe some effect."

"Should it not be the desired outcome, what then?" Tsojin asked.

"It is then we shall have to think of another solution." Malora flicked her wrist in Cestral's direction. "Now, child, I need to speak with your father in private. Go enjoy the festivities. Rest your mind and forget about what shall come tomorrow."

Cestral was obedient and bowed politely to the Empress then her father, but she left with a knot ripping in her heart. She knew it had been foolhardy for her to hope that there was a chance she would not have to invoke a vision, but that her father only saw her as a vessel was a blow. Even the Empress treated her as lowly. She tried to keep the tears back so they would not see them as she left the room.

Malora took Cestral's seat and made well sure that the Troll Queen was gone before addressing Tsojin. "The daughter has not had visions of near future events, but I wonder if her father has?"

Tsojin gave a single nod, as if in contemplation. "What event could peek your curiosity?"

"Many have seen the human rebellion will commence near the Harvest, but have you seen who is to lead this uprising?"

"Not I. That it will happen is certain, but who leads has not come to me. Has someone else seen it? Is this why you ask me?"

"No. That's my concern. The Harvest being so soon, I want everyone on their guard. I think it good all the royal households are in this palace. We can combine our efforts if the time comes. It is unfortunate that this interferes with your celebration."

"True, but I intend to continue enjoying myself. The human's haven't peeked their heads just yet, and until they do, the festivities will continue."

"Of course." Malora respected his decision. "Why worry everyone when nothing has happened yet. The seers will meet tomorrow, and hopefully that will be the only interruption to your party." She cocked her head at him. "Will you be joining those gathering tomorrow?"

Tsojin gave a single nod. "It would not be fair for my daughter to be asked to do something so important if one with the same abilities is excluded."

"I want to know everything they see. Every detail, especially if there is a young woman." She stood, lowering her head slightly in thanks. "You should return so no one suspects anything is amiss. I will not be joining the festivities this evening. I do hope you don't mind."

"It is your discretion. Perhaps I'll celebrate enough for the both of us."

The Empress smiled faintly. "You should. You've ruled longer than even I. That is something to be proud of."

Tsojin rose from his chair, taking her hand in his. "Malora, you and have been companions far too long; something is troubling you."

Malora sighed, nodding. "This is my problem, at the moment. I hope to stop it before it's even begun. As always, I will come to you if needed."

Out of respect, he kissed her hand before she took her leave.

* * *

Since midday, Ludo, Sir Didymus and his trusty steed had journeyed along the ocean and across the sands, following their lady's scent. The sun was now near its final descent and there still was nothing but sand in sight. The lack of scenery and drinkable water made Ludo's attention span very short. His larger body could move much greater distances with his longer gait than the dog's smaller legs, but loyal to the end, he slowed his pace so to not lose his companions. This, however, made the journey much less interesting for the beast, who often paused to pick up an interesting rock or capture a stray crab so the others could catch up.

"Come on brother, we must keep going. We don't have much time before the sun sets."

Ludo blinked and looked to see Didymus ahead of him, riding Ambrosias a bit quicker. Realizing his brother wanted to go fast, Ludo took three quick strides to catch up with Didymus and took his large hands and picked up the dog and rider. He separated the two and placed Didymus upon his back and tucked Ambrosias under one arm.

"What are you doing? Put us down at once!"

"Ludo go fast."

And no sooner had he said this than he was off and moving at great speed across the sand. His legs were not shaped for upright walking; he had been only been taught to do so during his life in the Labyrinth to fit more with the other creatures that resided within. Instead, his kind was built to live among treetops and cliffs, moving quite easily among branches with great upper body strength. He used such strength now to journey more swiftly over the desert, even with one arm carrying Ambrocias.

"Good thinking, my brother! We should find our lady in no time." Didymus shouted as he clung onto the beast's horns.

However, when they reached the marsh where the waters were dead to magic, following Sarah's trail was impossible.

Always the optimist, Sir Didymus did not let that fact bring his spirits down. "We will rest here for the night and then continue our quest refreshed."

Ludo groaned his agreement half-heartedly due to the fact that although his brother was warm, comfortable and dry upon his shoulder, he was partially submerged in the dank waters of this swamp. And there were unknown smells and sounds surrounding him; he wouldn't get a wink of sleep if he tried. But he loved Sarah and wanted to help her and would do his best to keep going.

* * *

"No! Ah, man! They lost the trail."

At her son's outburst, Irene looked up from the pan of goulash she was stirring on the stove. He had been reading that book all day, even though he said he'd come to the end of what was written a few times. But every hour or so new pages would appear; the old pages remained and yet the book never got any thicker.

"What's that Joey?" Robert asked, having glued himself to his nephews side ever since he'd announced he could see what Sarah was doing.

The boy removed himself from the kitchen table and flopped the book down on the counter beside his mother, who was cooking. "Didymus can't smell Sarah's magic any more. Something about the dead water in that dingy swamp she went through. They are going to keep going, but I don't think they'll have much luck. Sarah and Jareth are on a boat going up some river now. They found the guy who's supposed to teach her."

Irene gave a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"I'm not sure, mom. This guy seems to really hate Jareth. The book says so."

"That doesn't mean he won't teach Sarah. I'm sure this guy realizes how important saving the boys is. It's only for a few days anyways." Robert added.

"There's something funny though." Joey said, slamming the book shut. "It hasn't gotten dark yet where they are. They've been gone from here for nearly three days but they're only on their second."

"Well, it's a magical world Joey. It's bound to have differences." Irene switched the heat of the stove off. "Could you let your father and Linda know food is ready."

"Sure." Joey took up the book and flipped through its pages again as he left the room.

With her son gone, Irene looked at her brother as he sat at the table. He seemed to have been in much better spirits once Joey started reading the book and telling them what he saw. But she could tell there was something going on inside his head as he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

He sighed, "Iri, why do you suppose that doesn't show what's happening to Toby and Brendon? It's shown that talking dog even, but nothing of the boys."

"I wish I knew. But at least we get to know about Sarah. That's more than most people get when things like this happen."

* * *

Fitting the extra bodies on a raft that was already near capacity had not been easy. Sarah and Jareth did their best to fit into one corner and sit down as this seemed to be the best way to stay out of the others' way. Sarah clutched Smyrna to her chest as she constantly kept her eyes aware of everything going on around her. Phaedra was surrounded since everyone wanted to hear the story of her escape and what had happened in her life since her capture. The smile on her face couldn't have been broader as she was the center of attention. Jareth hadn't said a word since they had gotten on the raft, but Sarah hadn't expected him to. The way he held her close to him was enough for her to figure out that he wasn't comfortable with this arrangement. Orin stood away from everyone as he took charge over steering the craft and making sure the beasts of burden that pulled them along kept at a pace that would have them quickly catch up with the boats that had gone on ahead, but it didn't take long to meet with them. Orin often let his eyes drift to Sarah and smiled at her when he caught her watching. She wasn't sure if she could trust that his smile was genuine; he had after all given Jareth disagreeable looks.

Averting her eyes, Sarah focused her attention on the other rafts and those on them. From where she was sitting she could just catch glimpses of them through the cracks in the railing whenever they passed into her line of sight. These people were definitely mourning; most were in dark clothing and all had downcast glances. She then noticed the beasts pulling the rafts along through the water. With the water being quiet clear, she could tell that they were mammals of some sort, not smooth like a dolphin for its skin was gangrene, but not scaled like a reptile either. The tail was flat and ovular and its snout was that of a tapir. Their bodies moved against the current easily, showing them to be quiet powerful creatures. Unlike most beasts of burden Sarah had seen, these didn't need to be coaxed to move on but were happily enjoying their journey. She couldn't blame them for being happy in such cool and clean waters.

The landscape was beautiful as mountainous cliffs began to rise on the left side of the river while to the right the marsh turned into a lush green plain. The sun still shown just as brightly as it had since they had left the desert, but it did not seem as intense with the development of clouds and so much moisture around.

"Do you know where it is they are taking us?" Sarah whispered.

"Somewhere in the Rhyte Mountains, I wager. I'm not familiar with this settlement, so I'm not certain."

Since he hadn't whispered his response, Sarah saved her throat the trouble and spoke normally. "How long will it take us to get there, get this started?"

"Not more than half an hour."

"Really? How can you tell if you don't know where we're going?"

"These people did not bring the supplies needed for a long journey, so I can only presume." Jareth his hand from Sarah's shoulder and pointed to the distance. "The sun will be going behind the mountains within the hour and they would not want to be out when it happens."

"What, more creepy crawly things that go bump in the night?"

"That could swallow the rafts whole."

"Oh." Sarah cringed at the thought that something so huge could exist.

A few minutes later those on the other rafts could be heard talking a bit more amongst themselves and moving about. As soon as Sarah noticed this, she heard Orin bark an order for them to get ready to disembark. Silently Jareth helped her rise, the feline still wrapped in her arms.

The first thing that Sarah noticed was not the people gathered on the docks along the bottom of the mountain or the houses that seems impossibly held against the cliffs; what she noticed were the dozens of crystal topped staffs scattered in the water. The rafts floated through them; there were so many that Sarah wondered how the rafts could steer through without knocking into them. Each crystal was held at eye height, and as they passed close to one, Sarah could see an image of someone inside. She would have asked Jareth what these baubles meant, but they had reached the dock and everyone was leaving the raft.

They joined the multitudes of people lining the docks. The whole settlement must have arrived. Since Orin was their leader, the people made way for him to pass to the platform. Those that had been on the raft with him followed closely behind, and since Jareth and Sarah where in the mix, they had little choice but to follow. In all the commotion, Smyrna mewed and wriggled her self out of Sarah's arms, try as much as Sarah might to stop her. But Sarah had no time to try to find the cat amongst the multitude crowding the dock as she was pushed along to follow Orin.

Orin stopped at a platform where the apparent family of the deceased was waiting. A middle age couple together held a crystal sphere in their hands and when Orin approached them, they handed it to him. He raised it to the air for all to see and spoke.

"Those are the parents of the girl that died. They say her name was Ismene."

Sarah hadn't realized that Phaedra was right behind her until she spoke. She whispered back, "So what killed her?"

"I haven't heard. She seems to have been well liked for this many people to be here, but I didn't know her."

When Orin was finished giving his speech, the crystal was handed on to a very old woman. Another person handed her an extremely long metal staff. Though her body was frail, her eyes were keen and bright. The staff gave a solid thud every time it connected with the wooden dock as this elder made her way to the edge. The small boat was decorated with carvings of flowers and there were lavender ribbons on the ends of the oars. The shells in her skirt clinked as the elder was assisted into the boat by the young man. The young man then took the oars and rowed a few yards out.

An anchor was thrown to still the boat. The woman said a few words while placing the end of the metal staff she held to the crystal. There was a small spark of light to show that the items had fused at her words. Then with the help of the young man, she thrust the poll into the water to stick in the sediment below.

At precisely that moment the other crystals dotted across the water began to glow and above them images of the people they commemorated appeared. The one newly joined was of a young woman not much younger than Sarah in appearance. She too had flowing raven hair and piercing green eyes. It made Sarah wonder how someone so beautiful could have died so young.

"It's over." Phaedra announced.

During the ceremony, no one had taken notice of the new comers who traveled with Orin, but now that every one was free to go about their business, the disheveled appearance of Sarah and Phaedra's tattered clothes and injuries were beginning to turn heads. Jareth wasn't as bad off as the sweater he wore had not been damaged in their journey.

Orin approached them. "Come with me. I'll show you where you can stay."

When he noticed Phaedra moved to go with them, he paused. "I'm sure your fiancé would be happy to know of your arrival."

She looked startled. "Of course."

Sarah saw the disappointment in the woman's eyes at not being allowed to go with them. She felt sorry for her. Phaedra had, after all, spent the last ten hours with them and had brought them to this place. "Phae, I mean Phaedra. Thanks for your help."

Phaedra gave a small smile and nodded her head, then looked to the buildings before her as though she didn't know where to go next. But she moved on and was soon lost in the crowd.

Jareth took Sarah's hand and led her to follow Orin. With her arms free of the fickle cat, Sarah grasped Jareth's arm fully; her anchor as they ventured into this foreign community.


	28. Getting Settled

A/N: Thanks to Marumae for sticking with me for so long and being my beta reader for this chapter. And thank you to my readers for your faith that this story would continue. I had/have no intention of abandoning this story.

So as to defuse some confusion about this chapter and the next (ch.29), many of the events that happen between different character groups are happening simultaneously in different areas of the Underground.

* * *

Chapter 28: Getting Settled

It wasn't often that the dwarf stood taller than those around him. With the others sitting on the floor of the raft as they headed back for the settlement, he took advantage of the opportunity to look over _their_ heads for once. He leaned his weight on the pole he held, contemplating on why he was amongst this solemn crowd. He was only there because he felt obligated, not that he really had any feelings one way or the other that the girl had died. It was his duty to carry the pole which the remembrance crystal would be fused so that no one would forget the girl. Being there was awkward to him-not that he wasn't used to silence, he just didn't know if they expected him to mourn as well. Everyone was quiet out of respect for the family of the deceased; the mother still wept as she gazed into the orb resting in her hands that would forever hold the image of her daughter. It would be put amongst the other cenotaphs that lined the shore of the settlement.

Sure, he had worked for the family for three years and he enjoyed being in their company, but it was a gamble to get emotionally attached. There was no guarantee your feelings wouldn't get trampled on if the other party didn't care the same way as you. Or, if you yourself was the one who had to leave, the others might resent having wasted their time on you. Better to just stay acquaintances in case circumstances made you part, like today. He was still concerned for the girl's family, of course, but he wasn't heartbroken about it.

It was a shame that Ismene had died with her twin sister Darshna just barely hanging to life. Both of them had been injured when freeing a few human slaves the night before. He didn't quite understand how the girls even had magic since they were human; maybe that's why they didn't make it. Orin had promised everyone it would be a simple rescue mission, harmless to all involved. Something _must_ have gone wrong, but whatever had happened, everyone who had been there was tight lipped about it. Orin hadn't even been seen until the ceremony started this afternoon, despite so many asking for their leader to give details, or at least reassure them.

But the dwarf had seen him.

Hoggle was at the house when the girls had been brought home, both unconscious. Their mother and father had been frantic to know what had happened but no excuse or explanation was given. Orin simply said they had done their duty in freeing their fellow humans before disappearing. There hadn't been an ounce of gratefulness in the man. He had seemed agitated, like he was disappointed the girls had failed him. That's when the dwarf knew that to Orin, these girls were only pawns in the scheme of things. And it wasn't the first occasion when he'd seen Orin for who he really was.

Staying out of the way and keeping quiet was how Hoggle had gotten by all these years and he wasn't about to change his ways now, even if things weren't right. He doubted anyone would listen to him anyways if he tried to point out the short comings of the Fae. Everyone else saw Orin as their devoted leader. Manipulative dictator was more like it. But no one knew Hoggle's true thoughts; he did exactly what he was told and had never faltered, giving no one cause to get into his business or doubt his loyalty. His life was his own. As long as he did what was expected of him, he expected to be given the same consideration as anyone else seeking refuge at the settlement.

And currently he was expected to help the girl's family in their time of need.

It was odd to Hoggle that Orin had gone to the raft that carried the guardians during their return from having released the girl's body to the sea. The whole way to Etromorte, Orin had been with the grieving mother, consoling her, assuring her that even human souls live on in some form of afterlife. He would have expected Orin to at least remind the woman that her other daughter still lived and would need her care. Instead, as soon as the funeral raft had been cast off, Orin transferred to the raft with his men as if his duty in the matter was over. The family wasn't given any more time to mourn as Orin ordered them all to return to the settlement and to remain alert. They were always on alert when away from the settlement; not only were humans vulnerable to creatures only magic could fight off, but with humans becoming more scarce in the Underground, those who lived free in Denobrega prized targets for the slave trade. Orin had put many enchantments over the Settlement to make it safe, but outside its boundaries any number of evils could be lurking.

Hoggle noticed that the man at the ore of their raft kept a sharp eye but the others were too caught up in their grief to pay much attention to Orin's orders. Small though he may be, Hoggle could still see over the railing well enough to spy any dangers and decided he'd help make sure nothing could catch them by surprise.

Hoggle found it odd, with how much Orin seemed to be in a hurry to return, that the guardian's raft veered off toward some people waving frantically from a shanty boat in the distance. He couldn't see much other than there were three people on the shanty before he lost sight of them since his raft kept going up stream. Soon enough the raft with the guardians speed up to catch them. At first Hoggle thought maybe those on the shanty weren't important enough for Orin to help after all, but then he noticed that a woman with curly red hair had joined them. The guardians had smiles on their faces and the woman was rapidly talking to them; they wouldn't have been so hospitable to her if she were a threat. Strangers were accepted once it was certain they weren't a danger to the Settlement.

When they arrived to the docks, it looked like the whole settlement had shown up to watch the final ceremony that commemorated the girl who had given her life to free others. The man at the oar told everyone to get ready to disembark. With everyone standing to disembark, Hoggle had a hard time seeing what was going on. Only when everyone started to move to one side and leave the raft did Hoggle even know they had docked.

Hoggle followed the sorrowful parents closely. The pole he carried was several feet taller than him and thudded against the wood of the dock as he walked with it as though it were a staff. Once they were at the platform where the ceremony was to take place, they waited for Orin to join them. When he arrived, the girl's mother handed Orin the crystal, her eyes lingering on it. After he finished giving a memorial speech, the elder priestess stepped forward and Hoggle ceremoniously gave the staff to her. She was then helped onto a small dinghy and the ores-man took her out in the river. With a flourish of unheard words she bound the crystal to the staff and put the staff in its place amongst the dozens of similar epitaphs scattered about as testaments to those who had also perished.

With his part of the ceremony complete, Hoggle allowed his gaze to wander the crowd, although his vision was limited by those that stood taller around him. Through the gaps of those around him, he could see the red haired woman that the guardian's raft had picked up. He had to admit, she was quiet a lovely, although she had a haggard look about her as though she had been on a long journey. And she seemed to avoid placing her weight on her right leg; maybe she was injured? Occasionally she would lean forward to whisper to the younger woman in front of her, another ragged looking beauty with raven hair that Hoggle hadn't seen in the settlement before. This girl looked familiar, though, and had a striking resemblance to the deceased. He figured she might be one of Ismene's relatives. But when he looked to the man holding this raven beauty, familiarity registered : Jareth.

There was no mistaking the Goblin King, even if his hair was tamer and not as long as it had once been, and the clothes he wore were the most drab, non-ornate attire Hoggle had ever seen on the Labyrinth's monarch. The dwarf had worked for the king longer than anyone in his career and he had no doubt that's who this man was. Could Orin know that Jareth was in the settlement? And if he did know, why would he have let him in?

Everyone knew of Orin's hatred for the Goblin King. When Hoggle had first arrived to the settlement, it had taken quiet a few weeks for Orin to gain his trust and not have him watched constantly, all because he had worked for Jareth. Orin found it hard to believe that he didn't have loyalties to the Goblin King if he'd worked for him for centuries. Hoggle couldn't think of an excuse for his living in the Labyrinth for so long nor did he want to; he couldn't complain about his life there and had never found a reason to leave until seven years ago when the maze started acting erratic. But Orin didn't press him about it once he passed some truth spell that had been placed on a shell. When he placed it to his ear, it had asked him about his loyalty to Jareth. Since Hoggle didn't care whether the Goblin King lived or died, he passed.

Yet here Orin was, as soon as the ceremony was over, speaking civilly to Jareth and the raven-haired beauty. So why did Orin not seem to care? It didn't make sense.

The crowd began to disperse, causing Hoggle to lose sight of Orin and the Goblin King. Hoggle remained with the grieving parents as they held one another, staring at the haunting glow of their daughter's image. The old priestess who had performed the ceremony, Nadira, could be heard ordering the young man in the dinghy to row to the dock faster. She seemed quite adamant for him to hurry.

As she came closer, Hoggle could hear that she was saying over and over, "Orin must be told."

The saddened father removed himself from his wife to help the elder onto the dock, "What is that you're saying, Nadira?"

The old woman took his hand, but her eyes were staring at something in the distance, "Orin's mate did not move on. She is still here."

"Do you speak of Ronna?" The wife moved to stand by her husband.

Her eyes became focused again as she nodded to each of them, "Aye. I sent her body to sea, but never did I see her spirit follow. I was a fool not to tell Orin of this, but I did not know what happened to her soul at the time." She shook her head in confusion as she took a step away from them, "She is back during the time others say the prophecy will be fulfilled, but she cannot fulfill it from the spirit realm."

"Nadira, we don't understand. You saw Ronna, here?"

The old woman didn't seem to hear the question, her eyes again drawn to something they couldn't see, "Her spirit is very troubled."

"Should we get Orin?" the husband asked.

"No. No. The boy does my bidding," She nodded her head to the youth, who was still in the boat. "I shall send him to find Orin."

Realizing he had a task to do, the young man pulled himself ashore and immediately took off in search of their leader. The old woman shouted after him, "Have him meet me at my cottage." Not sure if he had even heard her, she shook her head, "He had better do as I say this time, rash child."

"Would you like us to escort you home?" the father asked.

Nadira smiled kindly and patted his back, "No, I do not want to burden you in your time of grief. I may be old, but I am able. May it be so 'til my end."

She strolled away with a slight hobble, the shells in her skirt clicking together as she went.

"Hoggle?"

The dwarf looked up to the distraught face of the mourning father, "Yeah."

"Would you mind walking my wife home? She wants to be with Darshna. I'd like to stay here a while longer."

"Yeah, alright."

Hoggle felt awkward taking the weeping woman home. They passed many people on the streets and walkways who shared their sympathies but he couldn't find it in himself to say anything to her. When they reached their cliff-side home, she immediately went to the room of her surviving daughter. The woman who had stayed behind to care for the girl left the room looking hopeful.

"How's she doin'?" Hoggle couldn't help but to ask her of Darsha's condition as she passed by him.

She smiled ever slightly, "I think she'll recover. Perhaps she is the one of the prophecy and Ismene sadly got caught in the middle of it. There's no way of telling, them being twins."

"Right." Hoggle answered, absentmindedly. He'd never been one to believe one's future could be foretold like this lot seemed to.

"Do you think you can handle things if I go home for a while?"

Hoggle nodded to the woman, knowing she had volunteered her time to assist the family in their hour of need and probably had things to tend to of her own. This was the third family he'd lived with since joining the settlement. They had given him a small cot that had been set up adjacent to the kitchen pantry. The cot wasn't much, but he had never been one to care for personal space. A place to sleep was a place to sleep. It was easier to move around, too, when you had nothing to keep you from leaving. To get attached meant that once it was time to move on it'd be harder to leave. He didn't need complications. But for the moment he was needed so he stayed.

This prophecy business was baffling. Something about the girls being born on the day the entire Underground shook. He remembered that day twenty years ago. He had been ridding the Labyrinth of fairies as he normally did and a little girl had been wished away, a little girl that the Goblin King had given back to the ungrateful woman who hadn't wanted her. A little girl who, when she got older, made a similar wish; but she actually hadn't meant it. She had said the words but the Goblin King had no right in taking the child since the baby wasn't even hers. Hoggle couldn't remember why he had helped Sarah that day—maybe it was her youth, her innocence, her curious determination—whatever the reason, he had let that girl get in his heart. _Friend_, Sarah had called him. And even after she'd gone back to her own world she hadn't forgotten him. He had found it strange visiting her world and the games she'd have them play, but he never tired of sharing time with her. It broke his heart that he had to leave the Labyrinth and thus abandon her. He was sure she had to hate him now.

* * *

Aimlessly, Phaedra hobbled along the streets of the settlement looking for a familiar face, or at least someone who could point her in the direction of her fiance. But no one would speak to her. She wondered what had happened to make everyone so distrustful of strangers. She thought about trying to find Orin but abandoned that idea-she had no idea of where to find him.

Nothing looked familiar. It seemed the whole town was clinging to the edge of the mountains that rose above the river and the only space there was for more to be built was either further down shore or further up the mountain. There were more buildings than when she had last been there four years ago. Places of business had signs of advertisement over their doors. She didn't remember it being so industrialized. One sign over the largest structure indicated that it was a tavern. Maybe someone there would know where she should go and if not, at least it would be a place she could rest for the night.

The tavern, like those buildings around it, was made from stones mined from the mountains that bordered the river. Four years ago the dock did not exist. There must have been a lot of manpower and determination behind the building of the settlement if all this had been erected in such a short time.

It didn't surprise her to find the tavern in the boarding house packed with people. It seemed the whole population had gathered for the funeral and this was the closest bar to the dock. These people, however, were not in mourning. In fact, if they had just come from the funeral, she wouldn't have known it with all the smiles and merriment going on. As Phaedra watched them, her eyes caught glimpse of something impossible-a man was taking a mug from a decently dressed and rather well behaved goblin. As soon as she tried to get a second look, it was gone. She scanned the room to see if she could find the creature again, but when she didn't, she figured the stress of the day was just getting to her.

She did her best to make her way across the room to the bar, figuring the barkeep would know a good bit of information. It ended up being more of a challenge than she anticipated to get across the room. Not only was it difficult to avoid those dancing about to the music of the house band but her body was exhausted. Journeying for two full days with a slash through the muscle had made her leg weak.

When a couple bumped into her, it took all her strength to not let her leg buckle. She would have fallen had it not been for someone catching her. She looked to her savior and smiled faintly; she couldn't help but notice how kind his brown eyes were. She said she was alright, but everyone had stopped dancing to observe the situation. Their staring eyes told her they were curious of her haggard appearance.

Since she had the undivided attention of the room, she figured she'd ask them all what she needed. She straightened her stance, still relying on the kind man to hold her up, "I'm not sure if any of you remember me, my name is Phaedra. I was sent to Moiraech as an ambassador to the human slaves there four years ago, but was I was taken prisoner by Troy. I escaped two days ago and I would like to know where I can find my fiance, Hagen."

A few of them started talking amongst themselves about this news, many of them looking confused.

"Phaedra! Come over here lass."

From across the room she saw Boin, whom she had earlier reacquainted with on the raft before the funeral, waving to her. She was grateful to see someone she knew. She thanked the man who had caught her, letting him know she could move on her own now, and made her way over to Boin. Her leg unexpectedly buckled and she fought the pain, taking each step slowly, until suddenly she felt someone swoop their shoulder under her arm to help her on her way. It surprised her that this doe eyed stranger was there to help her again.

"You really don't have to…" She started.

"Who said I didn't want to?" He winked and smiled charmingly.

When they reached him, Boin stood and offered her a chair. She winced as she lowered herself down, letting go of the arm that held her. As soon as she looked up to thank him, though, the brown-eyed stranger was nowhere to be found.

Boin gasped when he caught a glimpse of the wound on Phaedra's exposed leg,, "Good god girl, Orin didn't have a healer look at you yet? This war's got him out of sorts if he didn't have you tended to." He moved to help her get back up, "Follow me, I'll take you."

She placed a hand on his arm,"Please, friend, let me rest a while. I have traveled for two days without stopping. I'd rather eat first."

Boin motioned to someone across the room and soon the brown-eyed man was there again. He nodded to Boin before he flashed his smile at her, "What would you like from the kitchen?"

Phaedra smiled at him in embarrassment; here she thought he had helped her for ulterior motives when he was only doing his duty as hired help. "Is there any soup ready?"

"I think we can manage that. And you, Boin?"

Boin tapped his glass, "Whiskey for me, and one for the lady," His face turned solemn, "I think she needs it."

"It will be here shortly." He winked again at Phaedra before rushing off.

Phaedra felt her face flushing, not being used to someone genuinely flirting with her in some time. She glanced at Boin, who had a cheeky grin. "What?" She chided, "I can't help it; he's nice. I don't have whiskers to hide behind, unlike you. You were much more handsome without a beard."

Boin gave a jolly laugh, "Aye, that may be so, but I find it becoming. There is nothing wrong with liking the lad. I think he'll be good for business. The lady folk seem to like him well enough, of which you are proof. Plus, he knows how to handle himself in a brawl. You should have seen him last night...He's much better than the goblin's we've got working 'round here—he doesn't break as many dishes. "

"Wait, you let goblin's work here?" As soon as Phaedra said it, one of the creatures approached with two mugs of whiskey. It must have been female, for it's voice was very high pitched, had wavy white hair, and it's features seemed softened...not that she had seen many goblins to know the difference.

"Micah said these are for you." It spoke to Boin, not looking Phaedra in the eye, "Anything else, Master?"

"That'll do. Go back to the kitchen."

Phaedra took a sip of the whiskey and cleared her throat from the burn, raising a incredulous eye to Boin, "Master?"

"This place is mine, lass. There needed to be a respectable establishment of lodging, I had the mind to build it. Been here three years, eighty seven refugee's later and counting, " He pointed to her.

"Respectable." She teased, at first, then her eyes showed her worry, "With goblins as workers? I've never heard such a thing."

"We didn't have much of a choice. Soon as they started fleeing the Labyrinth, they came into our lands because, unlike the Fae, we don't kill them. Some had to be put down, of course, being too destructive as they were. But most of 'em do what they're told. As long as they have meat, beer and ale, they'll pretty much do anything for us."

Phaedra laughed, "Should have put them in the mines instead."

"Aye, we tried that...it wasn't pretty. Turns out that they have a knack for swallowing what they find, or hording it other ways. We decided it best they stick with domestic work instead."

"How goes the work in the mine? Is it finished? Is that why you left?"

"No, there is still much work to be done. Still finding new treasures every day. Since Hagen had everything in hand..." He suddenly stopped and looked away.

Seeing the change in Boin's tone at the mention of her fiance, Phaedra took a deep breath, "What happened? Just tell me the bad news now."

After a moment he looked her in the eye, saddened to tell her the truth. "Hagen got married, two years ago."

Phaedra felt her heart crack. What was she expecting; she'd been gone four years. But he had given her a ring, he'd promised… A tear silently slid down her cheek as she stared at the ring on her hand and tried to make her voice sound calm. "Is he happy with her? That's all that really matters, isn't it, that the ones you love are happy."

Boin's tone turned even more morose, "You may still have a chance with Hagen, his wife passed on…"

"No, I couldn't." Phaedra closed her eyes as her breath hitched in her throat. "If he didn't wait for me…"

"Darlin', he thought you were surely dead. We all did."

Their food was placed on the table quietly by the bar hand as to not disturb their conversation. But the smell of the stew only turned Phaedra's stomach more. This news had taken the last of the strength she was holding, "I'm not much hungry right now. Is there a place I could rest?"

"Micah, show this lady to a room, and be sure to fetch a healer." Boin said softly.

Much to her surprise, the bar hand gently lifted Phaedra into his arms. She laughed at the absurdity, "I am still able to walk."

His eyes gazed from her injured thigh to her eyes, "I think you have done enough for today."

Boin snickered at the stern tone his bar hand used, "You'd better do as the man says, lass. He's not one to trifle with."

While Micah carried her through the oblivious crowd, Phaedra's curiosity got the best of her, "Why did Boin say that of you? That you're not to be trifled with? Are you a fighter in the Liberation?"

"Not for the Liberation, but I do know how to handle myself in the occasional brawl. One broke out here last night and I had to keep a level head to force the two blokes apart, and when they didn't listen to my words, they listened to my fists."

Phaedra grinned at the hint of pride in his voice.

He lowered his tone as he confessed, "I only arrived yesterday and don't know enough about the cause to know if I want to join it."

"You've only been here one day?" At his nod, she gasped, "You escaped too?"

He grinned slightly, "Something like that."

"Well, you've really impressed Boin fast then. Not easily done I'm sure." She thought to herself, '_Not that I know Boin well anymore, or anyone else I used to know_.' She shook her head to snap out of that train of thought, "So where did you escape from?"

"It wasn't so much of an escape than just needing a change. I wanted to see what goes on here." He seemed to not want to talk about himself, as he quickly asked, "And you, I heard you say when you first came in that you escaped from Moiraech. I have heard about King Troy-pure evil.. How did you escape him?"

"A lot of planning and a lot of luck."

"But not enough luck to escape unscathed." He nodded to her thigh. "It looks god awful, but nothing a healer can't fix."

He had carried her up a flight of stairs, which led to a corridor of many doors. An elderly man was not so quietly dosing at a desk set up at the top of the stairs. Micah walked carefully so to not make a sound, but before he had taken ten steps down the hall, the old man shot strait up, shouting, "Who goes there?"

Micah sighed and looked at Phaedra apologetically, "This might take a while." He turned to the geezer, "Ms. Phaedra will be staying here for the next few days. Which room shall I give her?"

The man's bushy white eyebrows furrowed as he squinted to get a good look at her, "Is she alone? Is she human?"

"Yes, to both." Phaedra answered for herself. But she frowned when the man pulled a stone out from the drawer of his desk and took a few hobbled steps towards them. He raised the hand sized rock over her forehead causing her eyes to cross to see what he was doing with it. In a matter of seconds it had gone from a common looking brown stone to a bright green.

"See this! You have magic." He went back to his desk and started scribbling away in a rather thick log, "Can't have stray magic walking around to be used improperly against those on my watch."

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I just want a place to rest."

"Boin's already approved her." Micah tried to interject at the same time she pleaded her case.

"Well Boin doesn't know everything, does he?" He flipped to a page in the front of the log and read aloud as his finger pointed out the words, "By orders from Orin, leader of the Liberation, none with magic shall reside in the Settlement without full proof of place of origin or..."

Phaedra scoffed, "That's ridiculous, I have nothing but the clothes on my back. I have been running for two days and..."

"If you're human, how'd you get your magic?" He looked at her incredulously,

She didn't want to give the real reason she had magic-being raped by the king of Moiraech-at least not in front of Micah, so she came up with a half truth. "I killed a beast that was attacking me, a gumhund. It's how I escaped Moiraech." She answered, quite perturbed. "Look at the wound on my leg, the gumhund did it. If I have magic, don't you think I would have used it to heal myself? I don't know how."

The old man looked into her eyes, making her feel rather uncomfortable with his intense gaze, but after a moment he slammed the log shut and smiled at her as though nothing had ever been amiss, "I appreciate your honesty. We have quite a few rooms available." He handed Micah a set of keys, "Give her the key to the room of her choice, then return the rest."

When they were out of earshot, Micah said, "Well, that was shorter than I thought. When I had to pass him yesterday the questions were endless."

Phaedra didn't need to look in the rooms to make her decision. She just chose the one that was far enough down the hallway that the noise from the tavern wouldn't reach. The room was small with a downy bed large enough for one person and a table and chair.

Micah sat her down carefully, being mindful of her injury. But as he placed her down and his arm stretched out, the fabric of his shirt moved up revealing a braided bracelet of itzal hemp. He caught her eyes going wide in confusion and he straightened, pulling his sleeve down. All ease he had shown with her disappeared as he stiffened, awaiting her reaction.

It was before her lifetime that itzal, a plant that disguised magic from detection, had been discovered. Orin had been one of the few Fae sympathetic to the humans, bargaining with the King of Denobrega for land to create a permanent home since most humans had become nomads in the wilderness of the Underground. But in the early days of Orin's cause, Fae slave traders used itzal to sneak in undetected to capture new humans. Many were lost to these hidden thieves. Since then, Orin's rules of keeping track of all magical beings under his leadership were strictly enforced; wearing itzal was an immediate death sentence if caught. It wasn't that Micah was wearing itzal hemp that made her leery, it was his immediate change in demeanor at seeing her confusion that made her heart jump. His eyes were no longer smiling. Micah was either unaware of the rule-he said he had just arrived in the settlement just yesterday-or he wore it because he didn't want to be discovered. She could only assume by his reaction the latter was true. And here she was without any way to protect herself from a man Boin had said could hold his own in a fight.

He eased himself to sit on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving hers, "We all have secrets. One of my many is that my mother was born to a half-blood. Because of that, I have magic and I am not easily accepted by either side. So that I can be myself without worrying about what others think, I wear itzal. If you find that a crime, I will not stop you from leaving this room but please, give me a head start so I at least have some chance of escape."

Phaedra didn't know what she expected him to say, but what he did caught her off guard. There was a genuineness to his tone that she felt she had no reason to doubt, "So you didn't come to spy on the settlement?"

A weary smirk touched his lips, "My reasons for being here are my own, but know I hold no ill will towards any cause that wants freedom for the enslaved."

She gave a relieved sigh, "Then I see no reason for me to leave this room."

Seeing her relax into the bed more, he rose and placed the room's key on the table. "Should you need anything, you can ask for me, Micah. I am staying just two doors down on the left. I shall ask for a healer to come see you as soon as possible."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I'll be back in a bit with your soup. Maybe you'll feel like eating it later."

Phaedra didn't even hear him as exhaustion overtook her. She dosed off even before he had shut the door behind him.

* * *

Sarah had all but forgotten that her shoes had been lost in the Labyrinth the previous morning. Now she was painfully reminded as they were led along the wooden dock that lined the Settlement. At home, docks were made with tempered wood; apparently this world did not have such luxuries. This wood had been aged by the elements-the grain weathered, rough, and uneven to the sensitive nerves in her feet. It was especially challenging to walk on with the growing darkness, even though every ten feet a lantern glowed with what looked like larger pieces of the stone Jareth had used the night before. It still wasn't enough light to keep her from hitting rough edges. She tried to bite her tongue and hold in her whimpers each time she got a splinter from the boards. It was very difficult for her to keep up pace with their new benefactor, who didn't seem to notice her discomfort. She hoped wherever Orin was taking them wasn't far. But she'd rather suffer and get to where they were going than be delayed further trying to fix the problem. Another ten minutes, then maybe she might ask for some shoes. She tried to focus on her hunger instead, which came up in a sudden rush when they passed by what looked to be a bar from all the people merrily going in and out.

Although Orin's words had been kind, the air about him was tense, like it was an inconvenience at her and Jareth's unexpected presence. Orin hadn't even glanced at them since the funeral ended. Jareth was silent as well, which made her even more wary. She half-heartily wished that Phaedra hadn't been sent away; as frustrating as the woman had been, it was nice to have someone willing to explain things to her since Jareth wasn't.

Also, the entourage that followed Orin made Sarah nervous. Two of the men she figured were body guards by the way their eyes examined everything and how they positioned themselves on either side of Orin. They were constantly looking at her, and even more so at Jareth. There was an exotic looking woman who had many trinkets around her neck and wrists. Sarah doubted there was any romantic reason she was amongst this group as she felt a power from her she couldn't explain, something that warned to take heed. And then there was a man who nearly looked like he could be Orin's fraternal twin; he dressed just like him and had the same confident air. Sarah supposed he must be the proverbial henchman of the group.

They were headed to an even stepper angle up the mountain, the pathway still made of wood all the way. Sarah figured structuring the path this way made more sense than leaving people to walk over the jagged stones now below. She glanced behind them to see how far they were from the river and was surprised to find she couldn't see it any more. They had traveled further than she thought. No wonder her feet were in so much pain. She was starting to lose her balance so leaned on Jareth's arm just enough to keep herself from falling over, hoping it wasn't enough to concern him.

Her discomfort, however, did not go unnoticed by him. After one glance of blood glistening off her heel from the glowing light, Jareth immediately made her sit down so he could examine her. Sarah motioned for him to pull out the first aid kit from the backpack-the only thing from her world they had left. She explained to him how to clean the wound with an antiseptic wipe and sucked in her breath from the sting. Orin and his groupies did not look too happy to have to wait; she heard them whispering and didn't have to understand what they were saying; their tone spoke volumes.

"Look, I don't mean to slow us down, but as you can see, without shoes I can't take much more of this. How far are we going?" She was immediately sorry she had said anything, embarrassed at how whiny and childish her tone sounded- especially when Orin's answering look was grim.

Jareth looked at her in disbelief and apologetically tried to clarify her intention, "What she means is that her feet are bare and if it is much, she'd like to find shoes."

Orin's expression softened and he nodded to Sarah, "Of course, that was thoughtless of me. You cannot yet provide such things for yourself by magic. Vieata."

The woman with them inclined her head and as she did so, her hair shifted to reveal her pointed ears. Sarah's eyes widened when she realized that this woman was an elf. Vieata pulled a pouch from a rope hanging at her waist and grabbed out a handful of sparkling dust, which she blew over Sarah. When she looked down, Sarah saw that her clothes had already been repaired and her feet had sandals made of some type of hemp rope. Sarah half-heartedly expected to feel a physical change as well, but sadly her skin was still covered in scratches. She thanked the elf who nodded in return but did not look Sarah in the eye.

The moment it was done, Orin turned to move on,"If all is well, let's continue…"

"Orin!"

Rushing toward them, Sarah recognized, was the boy who had assisted the elder woman during the funeral ceremony.

"Nath, boy, what is it?" Orin asked, stilling the young man with a hand as the teen fought to catch his breath.

"Nadira…said…you must know. Ronna's spirit lives."

Orin's brow furrowed with the news, "What? What has she seen?"

"I don't know. She said for you to meet her at her house."

"You're a good lad. Go and tell your mistress I am coming." For the briefest of moments Orin's eyes met those of the Goblin King, then the next instant he moved to follow the boy.

"Wait, where is he going?" Sarah asked, seeing Orin move off to follow this boy in a completely different direction than they had been heading. The boy sounded urgent, but she had no idea of what had just been said.

Orin turned on his heel, "Forgive my bluntness, but you can't expect me to halt everything because of your problem. I must tend to my own matters at present. You will have my full attention tomorrow."

Sarah nodded absently, "Of course. I'm sorry. I'm grateful you are helping us at all."

"Until tomorrow then. Vieata and Gannon will show you a place you can stay for the night."

Once Orin and his brute force guardians followed the boy out of sight, the smile that had been on the elf woman's lips fled. She walked steady steps to Jareth and spoke in a heated tone to him. In response, Jareth spoke calmly, although the elf's reaction showed she did not like what he said as she huffed and moved to speak quietly with the supposed second in command. Sarah felt a breeze creep up her arms and she wasn't sure if it weren't just her nerves making her shiver. With her cardigan now mended, she unwrapped it from her waist and put it to use.

"What is going on?" Sarah asked her husband while the other two seemed to argue.

Jareth spoke in a hushed but harsh tone, "Now is not the time. I will tell you when we are alone."

"Not the time for what? What is going on?" Sarah whispered back but he as usual didn't answer.

A moment later, Orin's proxy approached as the elf stormed away. "We have not been properly introduced. I am Gannon and second only to Orin. You'll have to forgive Vieata; she lets her emotions get the best of her sometimes. Since Vieata has excused herself, I shall be showing you to your accommodations. The settlement gets travelers and refugees frequently, so a boarding house was built as a place of transition. You can stay there."

Sarah was relieved that he had spoken English so she could understand, "Thank you, Gannon." Almost to herself she added, "I just hope they have plumbing."

"I'm sure you'll find our bathing facility adequate." Gannon said bluntly, having heard her. Then more friendly he continued, "The boarding house was placed near the end of the docks, since it is there that most of the refugees first arrive."

When Gannon turned, Sarah sighed at the thought of having to walk back down to the dock virtually backtracking the whole way they had just come. At least this time wouldn't be as unpleasant now her feet were cared for.

Gannon slightly turned his head to make sure they were following, "Did you watch the ceremony?"

Sarah found it an odd question for him to make since he had met them at the funeral, but she figured that maybe he just wanted fill the silence with small talk, "Yes, but we don't know who the girl was."

"Her name was Ismene. Her father was once a servant in Fen Lear and mother was a free human from the Troll kingdom. They came here with her and her twin sister three years ago. It was twenty years ago, on the day of Ismene and Darshna's birth, that the Underground shook, fulfilling the prophecy that the liberator of humankind had come. Sadly, Ismene must not have been the one of the prophecy, for she perished. But although injured, her sister still lives. Once she is recovered, Darshna will free the humans once and for all."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sarah tried to steady her tone so it would sound like a casual question. But the fact that this prophecy was again being mentioned peaked her interest, especially since this man said another girl was fulfilling it.

"Because, I want you to realize how important our work is here. That girl laid down her life to make sure that others were free. There is another whose life was taken many centuries ago for wanting the same thing." Gannon stopped walking abruptly and faced them, looking specifically Jareth in the eye, "If anyone tries to stop our cause again, they should know that we too are willing to do anything it takes to see that freedom for all races is achieved; even die as Ismene has done."

Sarah sympathized with him, knowing the stories of struggles for equality in her own world, "In the nation I am from, we have fought for freedoms and had great losses and victories. I understand your desire to make sure the lives of your people aren't threatened, and trust me, I think freedom is the most important right we have."

Gannon looked into her eyes a moment, then nodded, "Thank you for your understanding."

He immediately began walking again.

Sarah released a sigh and under her breath groaned, "I hope everyone isn't so uptight in this place. I don't need extra stress."

It took her a moment to realize that Jareth had fallen behind them by a few steps. There was a look of worry to his brow and his eyes stared ahead, his feet moving absently from his thoughts. When he felt her looking at him, he snapped back to the present and took her hand to show everything was alright. But Sarah knew that wasn't true. There was something wrong about the way everyone looked at Jareth here. It didn't sit right and the thought tickled the back of her mind that maybe coming here had been a very poor choice. She knew nothing of Jareth's life or this world for that matter; could these people have a reason to not want him there?

When thinking of a boarding house, Sarah envisioned it would be a quaint manor sized building to hold a dozen or so people at once; this building was much larger. It was more like a hotel, complete with a restaurant and three stories of lodging rooms and there were people everywhere. From the balcony to the hallways ,one could barely hear their own thoughts through the music and frolicking going on. No one could have ever guessed that most these people had all been at a funeral in the past hour.

Gannon led them up a flight of stairs, where there was an older gentleman at a desk writing something in a book. Gannon spoke with him for a while—the man held up a green rock in his hand and sounded very distraught, but Gannon's cool tone must have proved to him that whatever he was worried about wasn't valid. Gannon took a key from him then came back to Jareth and Sarah with a satisfied grin.

"The keep said it's been a busy week for refugees. Four men yesterday, then an escaped woman came in just a few minutes before you."

"How often do people flee to here?" Sarah asked, not fully understanding the scale of slavery in this world.

"Could be a handful a week, could be a month or two that we don't see anyone. It often depends on what is going on in the kingdoms. I'm sure we'll have even more come this week, since the largest celebration in quite a few centuries is being held now in Sendai. The more the royals play, the less they pay attention to their servants. Follow me to your room."

The sign on the door of the designated room looked like no numerical system Sarah was familiar with.

Gannon made sure the key opened the door and then excused himself, "I must tend to my other duties now. If you have any needs, ask for Boin. He will be more than willing to oblige you. I suggest you go downstairs before the kitchen closes if you want anything to eat."

"When will we hear from Orin?" Sarah asked before he went out of earshot.

"You will not be forgotten." Gannon replied as if it were an annoyance, then went on his way.

"That's comforting," Sarah grumbled under her breath as she stepped into the room.

Jareth had already made himself comfortable on the twin-sized cot. The room was functional; large enough for the bed, a table and chair, and space to take a few steps between the two; definitely not intended to be shared by two people. Sarah pulled out the chair but couldn't relax with her mind so full.

After a moment of sitting there in silence, she couldn't hold her thoughts in. "We're alone now."

Jareth opened his eyes and raised his head to her questioningly.

"You said you couldn't tell me what was going on when we were with those people. Well, they're gone. Why was that elf woman angry with you? What did she say?"

Jareth turned on his side and propped himself up, seeming to consider his words before he spoke. "She does not agree with Orin's decision to help us. I am believed to be an enemy to their cause."

"Are you?"

"Inadvertently." Jareth sat up and covered his face with his hands a moment, then threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood. "Let's do as the man said and nourish ourselves. We will need clear heads in the morning."

Sarah rose and took his arm,"Don't change the subject. If we're going to be in danger here because of something you've done…"

"I've done?" He, towered above her, "You automatically assume it was me who's done wrong."

"I…" Sarah took a deep breath, "Look, you're right. I'm tired, and obviously not thinking straight." She locked her hands in his, making sure her eyes were as truthful as the words coming from her lips, "I jump to conclusions. I admit it. But I do trust you and will believe you over anyone else. But you have to _tell_ me. If I am kept in the dark, how can I _not_ assume things?"

Jareth's gaze didn't leave hers, though he struggled to agree with her logic, "I find that leaving things unsaid can be a means of keeping vulnerabilities from one's adversaries."

"But _we_ are not enemies. I know we've had a very short relationship and fought most of the time, but where I come from, or at least what I believe in…you don't keep things from your spouse. My dad and Karen had the best marriage because they did everything together, shared their problems, and solved them together. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but they tried to make it the best they could. I hope that is something that is possible for us. It's just a matter of being willing to start."

Jareth couldn't keep his eyes focused on her. His mind grappled with the idea of letting all defenses down completely to another person, even if it was to the person he felt he loved the most. He knew of no marriage that was fully open, not even that of his closest friend. "To be willing is easier said than done."

"I know it's not something that can be learned overnight. We can try for small steps..." Sarah laughed at hearing her own words, "Listen to me talking like I'm a psychiatrist when I'm more like the nut job. Food sounds good…but we don't have any money."

"That's the least of our worries."

There seemed to be even more people around the bar than when they had first walked through not half an hour ago. Most people were gathered around a group of musicians, the others seemed focused on drinking their cares away at the numerous tables. Sarah spotted a vacant table in the middle of the room and started for it, but Jareth caught her short, his gaze wary.

"I don't want to draw attention."

Sarah nodded, respecting his concern even if she didn't understand it, and chose a table near the stairs. They sat for a moment and Sarah looked for someone who might be taking orders but didn't spot anyone. "I don't think they have waitresses here. I'm going to go to the bar and see what's left."

"No need for that. You're right. No waitresses . Just me and a few other blokes. So, what can I get you, wine, a nice ale?"

Sarah looked towards the stairs to find a kind looking young man descending the last step, his dark eyes just as bright as his smile, "We don't have money..."

He waved her off, "That's alright, you just arrived. Can't expect you to have payment yet. You'll have to work to earn your keep, like me and half those in here. I'm sure Boin will find some odd job for you."

"Boin, we were told he was the one to ask if we needed anything." Jareth recalled.

The young man sat a tray on the table and casually sat in an empty chair, "Yeah, he's the owner. He let's travelers stay free of charge, or should I say free of monetary payment."

Jareth's brow raised, "How so?"

"You work for Boin a few hours a day, or when you can, and that's payment enough for him. I'm sure he'll find you soon enough. He had me working for him as soon as I stepped foot in the door."

Sarah groaned, "We don't have time for...chores. I have to learn as much as I can, as fast as Orin can teach me and..."

Jareth took her hand to reassure her, "_You_ don't have time, but I do. While you are with Orin, I will do whatever is necessary."

There was no mistaking the panic in her tone, "You aren't going to be with me? I'll need you to..."

"You won't need me for anything. I won't be able to help."

The young man cleared his throat while he stood, "Sorry to interrupt, but the cook will be leaving soon. What can I get you?"

Sarah nodded, "Anything that is hot to eat. I don't know what you have."

"Stew's good tonight, or so I heard from a reliable source. And for you sir?" He looked to Jareth hopefully.

Jareth didn't raise his eyes, too focused on Sarah. "Nothing for me."

"To drink?" He prodded.

"Water for me." Sarah answered, then looked at Jareth who actually seemed to be thinking it over.

"Wiesn Ale." Jareth finally answered.

A broad grin appeared with Jareth's request for the hard liquor, "That's more like it. If you need anything else, just ask for me. The name's Micah. I'll be back in a moment with your meal, miss." He picked up the tray and left with a spring in his step.

When he was gone, Sarah sighed, "Jareth, you should eat. Drinking on an empty stomach isn't a good idea."

"I'm fine." He turned his eyes to the crowd, still uncomfortable with their situation. If anyone should recognize him, he wasn't sure what would happen. A bit of movement between some tables a few feet away caught is attention, but it happened so quickly he wasn't sure if what he saw wasn't just his tired mind playing tricks. What business would a goblin have in a place such as this?

Sarah tried to see what might have distracted him, but nothing seemed to have changed in the room. Music was still playing, people were still drinking and dancing. Nothing seemed threatening. But then again, her mind was a bit foggy from an exhausting journey and lack of nourishment.

Soon enough, their order was brought to them, but not by Micah. Sarah noticed that even Jareth was taken aback that a goblin had carefully placed the try of food and drink on the table.

The creature did not look at either of them as she spoke, her high voice easily heard over the noise of the surrounding crowd, "Mister Micah said this were for you. Good vittles. Does you want anything else?"

"Gurdy?" Jareth said her name quietly, in case this goblin was not the one he believed her to be. But upon hearing her name, she looked at him.

It didn't surprise Sarah that Jareth should recognize one of his own subjects. It did surprise her at how happy the creature was to see him. The goblin nearly fell over herself to get closer to him, latching her arms around his leg in a tight hug. But the small thing seemed to remember herself and let go of him just as fast, looking around the room with panicked eyes, saying to herself "Ssh, quiet Gurdy. Mustn't be loud."

Once she had calmed, Sarah asked her, "Why mustn't you be loud?"

"The Master. Don't wanna make him mad. Don't wanna sleep outside. I don' wanna disappear. Luerk was sent outside one night for laughin' loud when a guest spilled their beer and he weren't never been seen again." Another wave of fear hit the goblin as she visibly shivered, "I better get back. Been away from kitchen too long."

When the creature scurried off, Sarah frowned and looked to Jareth, "Do you think she's here against her will?"

His eyes narrowed, "I'm going to find out."

The aroma of the stew reached Sarah's nostrils and her mouth watered immediately. It took all her will power to not just dive into it, knowing that Jareth would rather not have attention drawn to themselves. It looked like Micah had been kind enough to send a smaller portion of stew for Jareth, just in case he changed his mind. Of course, he ate it, just not as ravenously as Sarah.

"Ugh, I'm stuffed." Sarah said once she had scrapped her bowl clean. A yawn escaped as she relaxed into her chair.

"We should retire." Jareth said before he finished the last of his ale.

Before they even had a chance to rise, Gurdy was there taking their bowls, "Healer's come, so Micah's gone away to see his pretty lady friend upstairs. Told me to watch ya. Need anythin' else?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, thank you."

Gurdy stood there a moment, visibly shaking form the inside, her eyes looking between Jareth and the kitchen.

Jareth prompted, "Gurdy, do you need to say something?"

Again, the small thing latched onto him, "Kingy came to take us back home. Gurdy didn't want to run away from Goblin City, but Gurdy was scared. Kingy disappeared and the Labyrinth went crazy. But now Kingy is back and we's can go home."

Anger stirred inside Jareth's soul; goblins were carefree creatures with little to think of than their merriment and their next meal. What had happened to her to cause her such fear of what lay in that kitchen?

"How many of you are there?" Sarah asked.

"There's Bimble, Gruempy, Aelst, Pickle, Leurk, Quiver, Squeeb, Fir Darrig, Muskul.."

Jareth patted her head to stop her, "You are the only one here. Where are the others?"

"Quiver's with cook in the kitchen, but the rests been given to families."

"Gurdy!" a loud voice called over the crowd.

Sarah saw Jareth stiffen and begin to rise, but she placed her hand on his, "Wait. We don't know what's going on yet."

She was glad when he nodded in agreement. She looked for the person calling the goblin. Headed their way was a quite burly man. By the smile on his bearded face, at least didn't seem angered the creature had not come when called.

"Is the goblin giving you trouble?"

"No sir." Sarah looked down to find Jareth's leg trembling as Gurdy held tightly, "She in fact just finished cleaning a mess I had made. She is very good help."

Gurdy peeked her head out at this, her body relaxing slightly at the compliment.

The man seemed to find Sarah's answer amusing, "Well, we do try to keep the best servers here, and goblins do well enough as told as long as you feed 'em." He held out his hand to Jareth in greeting, "I am the owner of this establishment. Name's Boin."

"Then it is you we have to thank for having a roof over our heads." Jareth took his hand, curious to how such a cordial fellow could strike fear in the small goblin.

"Ah, yes, you're the two Gannon brought in. Well, make yourself at home as much as ya' can. Let myself or any of the staff know if you need anything. We're closin' up for now but will be servin' breakfast bright and early." After he turned to leave, he called over his shoulder, "Come on, Gurdy."

Gurdy again looked pleadingly to her king to save her, but as much as Jareth wanted to, he needed to learn more before he could take action. Besides, if helping her turned out badly and his identity was discovered by the wrong people, he imagined the worst could happen. He whispered, "Go with him. You'll be fine. I will find you if I need you."

She nodded as she peeled her body off of him. In a blink she was in Boin's shadow, headed back to the kitchen.

The food settling in her stomach, Sarah felt the exhaustion wash over her and she stifled a yawn, "I think that bed upstairs is calling my name."

"I didn't hear anything." Jareth answered, confused.

She smiled, "It's an expression. I am ready to go to sleep."

"Ah. Interesting."

They made their way back up the stairs to go to their designated room. As they passed an open door, inside was the fiery red head who had lead them to the settlement. Phaedra was laying on the bed while Micah sat in the chair, trying to give the healer he had brought as much space as he could. Sarah paused, curious to watch the elderly woman's hands as they hovered over the gaping wound on Phaedra's thigh. Nothing seemed to be happening, but Phaedra grimaced a bit showing something was occurring. The old woman spoke casually as she worked, or at least Sarah gathered from the tone it was a casual conversation since she didn't know the language. In a matter of moments the healer was done. She breathed in deeply and patted Phaedra's leg to show she had finished. Sarah saw there was still an angry scar left that would never disappear, but the wound was fully healed.

Phaedra caught sight of the two watching from the door and smiled, beckoning them to enter. "She said it was a good thing you fixed my wound when you did this morning. It had started infecting but your treatment stopped it. Made for an easier healing."

Sarah nodded, "That's good."

The old woman said something as she rose and approached Sarah. When Sarah didn't respond, Phaedra said, "She wants to know if you would let her heal you too. She feels well enough to do you as well."

Sarah shrugged, not really sure if her injuries were enough for such attention, "I'm ok. I'll heal in a few days. It's just scratches. I don't want her to waste her energy on me."

Phaedra relayed Sarah's answer and the woman seemed to get angry, "She says she will not take no for an answer."

Sarah noticed both Jareth and Micah reacted differently to what the woman had said, making her believe Phaedra had not told the truth of the woman's answer. Jareth placed his hand on her shoulder. Micah drew in a sharp breath and looked back and forth between Sarah and the healer. "What did she really say?"

"It seems that I was wrong about the injury to your hand," Jareth's voice was low, self accusing, "The bite of a Luachrach is deadly to a goblin because of a poison in its saliva. When you were licked, it poisoned you as well."

"Poisoned, but I don't feel differently." Sarah said in disbelief. "How does she know that I am?"

"She smells it." Phaedra voiced her thoughts, "You've been traveling non stop, your body on keen alert, so it might have not taken effect because of those factors. Accept her gift, get it out of you ."

Sarah didn't know what to think since she honestly felt just fine, but with all four faces looking at her with such concern, how could she refuse. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

The woman pulled Sarah to sit with her on the edge of the bed. She took Sarah's injured hand and lifted it to her nose, breathing deeply through her nostrils before turning her eyes on Sarah's and asking a question. Sarah was sure it was a question from the tone used but no one translated it. In fact the room was completely silent, so much so that it made Sarah look towards every face to see if someone might fill her in. What she saw was a stare down match between Jareth and Micah, the former looking stoic while the latter's eyes were extremely speculative. This confused Sarah even more.

She turned to Phaedra, "What did I miss?"

The redhead shrugged, "I am not sure. She asked if the creature that wounded you was from the Labyrinth and Jareth nodded. That's all that happened."

The old woman, not understanding Phaedra's answer to Sarah asked her question again, to Sarah said, "Tell her yes. It was a luke-rack."

"Luachrach." Jareth corrected, his eyes never leaving Micah's.

The woman hissed a word that sounded like an explicative before she cupped her hands around Sarah's injury. She was silent as she went to work. After a moment Sarah did start to feel like her skin was crawling from the inside, like a shiver that reached every muscle, every nerve ending, something akin to the fading pins and needles feeling one gets when their foot falls asleep. But it also felt like a pulling of energy focused on her hand. The wound on her hand was beginning to ooze an opaque green liquid. She felt the bed shift as Phaedra rose to pull the covering off the pillow so it could be used to clean off the residue. Sarah took it when it was handed to her and placed it under the woman's hands, careful not to touch or distract the healer.

And then Sarah saw it;the air around her hand began to radiate...she couldn't put words to what she saw with her eyes. She didn't even know if she could say her eyes saw anything at all as it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It wasn't light, it wasn't a glow, it was more like glittery pastels of color that dissipated into the space surrounding the woman's aged hands. And she felt differently; she could feel the presence of a charge within her—the closest equivalent her her twentieth-century mind could come up with. She could feel magic.

Sarah smiled in wonder. At seeing Sarah's smile, the old woman grinned too, though she seemed quite a bit weaker than before; her breath came out ragged and her shoulders slumped. But she'd done her job well. The skin on Sarah's hand looked flawless.

Sarah immediately felt concern for the well being of the healer and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright? I wouldn't have let you had I known you'd get hurt."

Phaedra translated the woman's soft reply, "She wasn't hurt, some healings are harder than others. Your poison ran deep."

Micah broke his stare from Jareth and moved to help the old woman rise. He exchanged gentle words with her as he helped her out of the room and down the hall.

"We should retire as well." Jareth stated, moving out into the hallway.

Phaedra whispered to Sarah, "Do you know what was up with those two?"

"Not a clue. I'm sure we'll find out." Sarah gave Phaedra a soft smile, "Thank you for translating tonight. I appreciate it. Hopefully we'll see you tomorrow."

When Sarah entered the room, Jareth was already lying on the bed, not having bothered to remove his shoes. She was surprised that she didn't exactly feel tired even though she had felt quite fatigued before the healer. As much as she felt the magic pulsing within her, she fought the urge to fiddle with it. If something she did went wrong and someone got hurt; enough had happened already, she didn't want to chance making their situation worse. She could wait until tomorrow when Orin would show her what she needed to know.

Not ready to sleep, she sat in the chair and worked a few knots out of her hair, letting her mind wind down, not an easy feat. Her mind wanted to touch on all the things worrying her: the kidnapping, connecting to her magic and the Labyrinth, not understanding the language this country spoke. She wondered how Jareth had learned to be so calm in situations, not letting his feelings override his judgment. She knew she had a long way to go to learn such discernment on when to react and when to be still.

Seeing Jareth's already slow breathing inspired her to at least try. Maybe if she lay down her eyes would close. Without removing a piece of clothing, Sarah had no problem in literally lying on top of Jareth in the small cot. He didn't seem to mind either as he adjusted himself to accommodate her.

Feeling his arms around her made her feel she needed him even more. Listening to his heart beat, his steady breathing helped her mind go silent for the first time in what felt like more than two days. Still, sleep evaded her. As much as she knew she needed to let her eyes close, she was also worried that if she did sleep, she might not rest well anyway. She hadn't had one good dream since stepping foot in the Underground and didn't want haunting dreams of her son and brother, dreams where they were within her reach yet she could not touch them. Or dreams where a dark woman wanted to harm Jareth.

Eventually all the thinking exhausted her mind and sleep washed over her. Thankfully for once her dreams were silent as well.


	29. Discoveries

A/N: Thanks to Jane Owen and Tink of the Crystal Moon Labyrinth board for looking this monster over and making sure it was readable for the masses.

So as to defuse some confusion about this chapter and those surrounding (ch.28 & ch. 30), I have separated them by their respective character groups. Many of the events that happen between these groups are happening simultaneously in different areas of the Underground or with Sarah's family. Sarah and Jareth will not appear in this chapter as their timeline is in chapter 28 and 30. Well, I guess Jareth appears, sort of. But, now that I have thoroughly confused you, read on.

* * *

Chapter 29: Discoveries

"We're going to bed."

Irene startled awake upon hearing her husband's voice. She had fallen asleep listening to her son tell them what he was reading from the magical book about Sarah's journey. Hearing someone snoring, she tilted her head to find her brother asleep in the lounge chair.

On impulse her eyes focused on the clock on the VCR to see it was 3:36am. She sighed. Christmas was over and they hadn't even celebrated the day. Their attention had been so focused on following what was happening with Sarah that not one present had been opened, not one holiday special had been watched on television. What reason did they have to celebrate anyway?

A creak from the stairs drew her attention and she turned her head to find Joey heading up.

"Do you want me to read the book while you sleep?" she whispered to him.

"Nah, in the Underground it's nighttime and everyone's going to bed. I have to sleep when they do or I'll miss something." Joey said before he rounded the corner.

"It's a good thing it's winter break. Don't have to keep to any sort of schedule." Roy stated. "Do you need another blanket?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm ok."

"Sleep tight."

Irene was actually quite comfortable staying put on the couch. It was surprisingly well-cushioned. And at the moment she had no interest in sleeping in her own bed with a comforter being the only thing keeping the foul-smelling goblins from coming through her closet door. A few hours ago she had attempted to sleep in her own bed, but hearing the whispers and seeing impressions of small hands move along the cloth barrier had her out of the bed in seconds. Roy was fine with staying in the room, and as Linda insisted she have Joey's room, Joey had no choice but to share his parent's bed . He was rather excited about it. Irene was sure that if he were given the chance he would happily sneak through the door just to see what was on the other side. She and Roy had threatened to tan his hide if he even thought of peeking behind that comforter. For the moment, Joey was very content in letting the book be his view into that strange world and she hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

The Empress left the walls of the great palace, wanting to find solace walking amongst the green grasses of the valley as the colors of the setting sun faded into darkness behind the mountains. Malora was troubled. She hadn't thought that her daughter betraying her trust would affect her so deeply, but her heart ached. How could Gelyna believe it right to bring to the Underground the one person fate deemed would destroy the empire? She was certain that if she'd only given more time to guiding Gelyna during her adolescence instead of letting the girl spend those years with her father-if she would have spent quality time with Gelyna on occasion, then perhaps the girl wouldn't be such an embarrassment. Perhaps the princess wouldn't have made such a foolhardy decision as to prematurely bring the human Sarah to their world had Malora kept tighter reigns on her. Then again, Gelyna claimed she was only trying to please her. Perhaps she had been too harsh in punishing her daughter before discovering more details.

Guilt was also something the Empress didn't expect to feel; it rarely came to her. No one would ever know the shame she felt for what she was making the Troll Queen do to be able to locate this human who held the power of the Labyrinth. No one should ever be forced to put their life in danger, and no mother should ever be forced to separate from her child. But then again, hadn't she done the same thing with her own daughter, leaving her to be raised by others for the sake of the kingdoms? If it weren't an action Fate deemed necessary, wouldn't a way out of such a path would have presented itself by now?

Beyond the turmoil in her soul that daughter had stirred, a more prominent problem was on her mind. Why had so many seen the soon to occur human rebellion, yet none had seen where it was to happen or who would lead them. How was it possible that an event that would so drastically change the history of the Underground could have so little known about it? Logically, now that the human Sarah was in the Underground, there was no better candidate to head the rebellion. Her whereabouts must be discovered.

Malora's feelings shouldn't have surprised her. After all, her position as Empress was now threatened due to Gelyna's actions. Yet with all the things she had lived through in her life as leader of the Underground, she would have expected herself to be beyond such petty emotions. She couldn't allow herself to get disturbed by personal circumstance; to do so would be a weakness in not only the eyes of her subjects, but more importantly in the eyes of the spirits that had placed her in their charge. Having the souls of the queens ever present with her had at least taught her that it was better to move on and look for a solution than to wallow in her own pity.

Malora felt the air was stagnant and yet charged at the same time, like the powers that swayed all destinies were impatiently waiting. Waiting for her to fail. She felt like a slave who has seen that her chain has fallen from its ring and the gate is left wide open making it easy for her to leave, but she did not know what lay beyond the gate. The life of a slave was constant; certain. Fate had always been her master. If Fate had blessed her with the gift of foresight, Malora was sure half of the present events could have been prevented. Instead, the magic that coursed through her veins gifted her to see those who had lost their corporeal lives and now existed in spirit form. She had no choice in whether or not she saw and heard these spirits, as it wasn't an ability that could be severed or applied at will.

She had never been able to escape Fate because of this gift. At first she had been glad to have such an ability, for her beloved mother had been one of those assassinated by the human Rourke. But the spirit only remembered revenge, hate, and the worst of people. Her mother's soul displayed none of the affection she had given to her as a child in life; in fact, Malora was treated more as a servant who was to obey orders than as a daughter.

She wished her mother's and the other queen's spirits would have sailed away with their funeral pyres, but their wills were strong. They wanted to ensure that what happened to them would never happen again; with this, Malora did not disagree.

When she was a young woman, being ruler of all the Underground had not been an ambition she wanted to undertake. She inherited such a duty from her parents before her. When she went to her father to tell him of the torment her mother's soul was inflicting on her, he went mad. He couldn't take that his daughter could talk to his dearly loved wife every day but he could not. He killed himself in front of Malora, vowing to be with her mother for eternity. But he never was as her mother's unfeeling spirit cast him away for being so weak minded.

While she had been in turmoil from the death of both her parents, the spirits forced Malora to speak to the Elders on their behalf. She didn't want to be their voice, but they would not have it. Their screams and the splitting headaches they caused her were too much to ignore. When the spirits did her harm, which they did often to get her to bend to their will, she never said a word about her pain. She didn't know if she would be believed, for there was never any physical damage, no way to detect their attacks. She didn't want to give them cause to belittle her or lash at her further. But if one were to keep track of the numerous times Malora blacked out or locked herself away from a headache, it could be noticed. She had long stopped crying herself to sleep over them, even though at times she still felt the need.

Though her gift allowed her to see anyone who had died and yet had not moved on through the Etromorte Sea, the spirits of the queens chased all other souls away so that _they_ were her only influence. Through their persistence and their knowledge of the past of the surviving rulers of the Underground, Malora persuaded the rulers to elect her as overseer of the Underground. She became Empress proxy, the voice of her ethereal mother until it was deemed she was mature enough to rule on her own and rightfully obtain her title.

Right or wrong to her moral base, she did what the spirits wanted, which included not marrying the man of her choosing. They did not want her to have someone equally rule with her, did not want someone they could not control having a say in the workings of the empire. So even though her heart had loved Orin, even though they shared a child together, she pushed him away. That's all she ever did, push away…

She closed her eyes to fight the feeling of comfort the royal specters were currently trying to give her. The feelings weren't her own; she didn't feel like forgiving herself for neglecting her daughter or the task she had just set before Cestral. Or did she? She barely knew what her own thoughts were anymore. She always had to think about duty or worry about how her spirit guides would react, so much so that she had lost the ability to have thoughts for herself. Just for once in her life, Malora wished to be alone with her own mind, but _they_ were always in her head. _They_ saw it all as an unfortunate necessity for the well being of the empire.

Yet, they also had their uses. They could go places at times she could not and tell her what others did in secret.

As she stood there watching the stars speckle the sky, the spirits whispered in her ear that they felt something in the air, something unnatural, something that needed investigation. She too caught on to the scent of magic and her senses led her to the side of a workhouse. There she discovered that a group of lesser Fae nobles were having some fun.

"My, my...a Sages Duel. And look! You've all deadened your magic," Malora said with mock sympathy as she approached them.

Most gasped and bowed immediately, not daring to even glance up at their Empress. One was foolish enough to run away. Insulted by his cowardice, Malora threw an orb of light, encasing him in an ethereal glow. She walked to him and looked him in the eye, though her chilling words were for all to hear.

"You dare degrade your race by dabbling in unnatural magic? Have you no decency, no respect for your elders? You offend Tsojin in his house during his celebration."

With her magic she made them all stand to their feet and face her. "You all know what the penalty is. If you want to be like humans, then so be it."

Seeing the red head of the King of Moiraech in their midst, she sent a private thought into his mind with enough fury to cause him pain, "Do not think that being on the Council will save you. Your punishment shall be like the rest."

Troy's eyes rose to challenge her. The muscles in his back tensed as he restrained himself from rising and putting his thoughts into action.

In the blink of an eye she sent the entire group to the dungeon in the palace of Sendai. Although she was Empress, it would be impolite of her to exact punishment in a kingdom not her own. She would have to impose upon Tsojin once more.

She found the Master of Sendai while he was in the main courtyard being served wine by one of his many wives while watching a play. The matter was too important to wait for the performance to finish. She did not acknowledge anyone in attendance as she walked straight to Tsojin. Seeing the look in her eyes, Tsojin knew the performance was over. He dismissed the crowd, telling them to leave the Empress and him in peace. Whispers and curious glances were given, but none hesitated in leaving.

"This cannot be tolerated," Tsojin spat as he began to walk the white pebbled path after being told of her discovery. "Some of them are my own children, you say. And Troy as well, the insolent fool. How dare they dishonor me!"

Malora was silent for a moment, letting him gather his thoughts, but this matter could not wait long. "What will you do?"

"What has always been done. They will be made example of."

Malora nodded, "Tomorrow?"

"No, now. I will not tolerate it to go unpunished. I shall…" Tsojin winced in pain and grasped for the nearest chair to steady himself. After a moment he stood, two clear orbs in his hands. He sighed as he stared into them, "Such stress is not good for me."

Malora moved closer to him to see if she could look into the orbs but couldn't with how he held them. "Yes, but it is often useful for strengthening your visions. What did you see?"

"Nothing unusual in Troy hunting some human, but my daughter…" Tsojin stood and again began walking the grounds, juggling the crystals in one hand as he contemplated their contents.

Rarely did Malora see her friend emotionally affected by a vision. "Which of your children did you see?"

He stopped before her, placed the orbs into her hands and looked her straight in the eye, "What we have asked of Cestral will kill her. Her Fate has been compromised. If she does as we have asked, her life will be lost and we may never find the answer we seek."

As he held out the orb so she could see, within Cestral's pale body lay limp in the arms of her husband, her eyes staring into nothing while blood streamed from her nostrils. Malora turned her head, not wanting to accept this twist in Fate. Very soon after Cestral's birth, a vision had been given that she would have the answer to what would save the Underground from the humans. To ask her to induce her visions now could well possibly destroy any hope of salvaging their future. And loathed as Malora was to admit it, she knew that just couldn't happen.

"Then she shall not do it."

Out of curiosity, she looked into the other orb Tsojin had produced. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing and whispered. "It's her."

Tsojin looked to her for confirmation, "The one you feel is to lead the rebellion?"

Malora nodded, then stepped away, a grin beginning on her lips, "And you have seen what we must do to stop her. Since the Goblin King can't be found, Fate has shown us an alternative way of controlling her."

"Yes, but the vision does not show if Troy will succeed. If we send him, it might be to his death. Are you willing to sacrifice him?"

"For the good of the Underground worse things have been done," Malora reminded him. She stood upright again, "Besides, he has misused magic; I think he'll prefer this task to losing his magic forever."

Tsojin frowned, "If sparing him is the means to saving the Empire, so be it."

She nodded, "Then, back to the matter at hand. Should we be lenient with the others? Could we assume that they would not have been tempted to break the law had not the festivities taken place?"

"There is no excuse for breaking that law, at any time. Their punishment will be the same as it has always been."

"Then I will tell the Council we need their assistance." She moved to make a crystal.

The Master of Sendai shook his head. "That can wait until morning. Let those who failed to follow our rules wonder their fate. Let the Council rest and be refreshed to do this task. "

Malora gave a faint smile, knowing what he would never admit was that he himself needed rest after such visions. "As you see fit, old friend. I shall also retire for the night. There has been enough excitement for one day."

* * *

_Corbin was having a dream. He knew he had to be. He hadn't been smaller than his brother for centuries, but there he was, looking up at an adolescent Jareth while his mother was overseeing the servants as they readied to greet their guests. _

"_If you aren't on your best behavior while the Council visits I will let them punish you any way they see fit. The Empress will be here. Think of that and what she does to those who displease her."_

_Corbin's tired mind was slowly accepting the concept of both seeing this memory through his childhood eyes and looking down on it as an adult from a bystander's view. It had been a good while since he had dreamed a memory. To do so wasn't uncommon for the long-lived Fae. Such memory dreams were good for the ancient mind, which would forget things of old if it weren't for such reminiscing. He allowed the dream to follow his child mind. _

_Hearing what his mother had just told him, his young eyes widened in understanding, remembering the stories he had heard of the Empress' temper and how she could do terrible things to those she was cross with. His brother, on the other hand, acted as though he hadn't heard a word. He played with a crystal, rolling it over in his hands as though it were much more interesting._

"_Her daughter is with her. You will treat Princess Gelyna with respect. No pranks. I have her waiting in the menagerie for you. There may be other Council Member's children joining you later as not everyone has arrived yet. As there's no need for children to be in the meeting you two will be their hosts… Jareth, are you listening?" She knocked the crystal out of the teen's hands, her dark eyes blazing. "I will not have you disgracing this kingdom with your arrogance. You should be grateful the Empress is even letting a half-blood near her daughter. So help me, if you cause a disturbance…I don't care what your father says. You will be out of this castle…" She walked off in a huff, exhausted from trying to get through to him._

_Young Corbin looked with wide eyes after his mother, not grasping why she was mad at Jareth. Why did she want him to go? Adult Corbin knew too well._

_He heard his brother sigh and Jareth gave him a reassuring smile, "Come on, Corby. Let's go meet this princess."_

_They went to the menagerie, a place of color and peace. The stars could be seen through the glass ceiling, the crystal moon above a greenish hue. A dozen or so of Tsojin's sons and daughters, identified by the golden embroidery on their clothes, were roaming along the paths and foliage of the room. Some looked towards the princes as they entered but made no move to acknowledge them. The princess Cestral, whom Corbin knew to be a daughter of Tsojin and also the one person Jareth seemed comfortable confiding in, sat on a bench quietly gazing at the sky above. When she heard them come in, she rose and curtseyed. When Jareth bowed extremely formally to her, she cracked a smile. A tawny haired wisp of a girl came rushing from the opposite side of the fountain at the center of the room. She also curtseyed and the boys responded in kind._

_Her blue eyes focused on Jareth in wonder, "Are you really a half blood?"_

_He grinned at her, "Why, haven't you seen one before?"_

_She frowned, "No. I didn't know there were any. I was only told about them today." Then she took a step back from him, "I'm not supposed to talk to you, you're magic isn't right."_

_Corbin saw a scowl appear on his brother's face, and it looked as though Jareth was about to say something when Cestral placed her hand on his arm, "Gelyna, there is nothing wrong with Jareth or his magic. He's just as strong with it as any of us, stronger even."_

_Even though Cestral was trying to liven the mood, Jareth's anger didn't change. His cold eyes landed on Cestral, "Have you seen why they are here?"_

_The Elvin girl bowed her head, as if in shame, "You know I have."_

"_And?" Jareth asked impatiently._

_She looked him boldly in the eye and replied, "It's about you, so I can't tell you."_

_A growl escaped Jareth's throat as he stormed toward the fountain. "I will have someone else look at your vision for me and have them tell me."_

_Corbin moved to follow his brother, but Cestral put a hand to his shoulder. _

"_Let him alone with his thoughts. He knew this day would come."_

"_What's going on?" the Empress' daughter whispered._

_Corbin looked into her blue eyes and saw genuine concern there, "I don't know, but it can't be good."_

"_Come on," Cestral said, offering a hand to each of them. She gently squeezed Corbin's hand,"Why don't you show us your favorite part of the gardens."_

_Corbin's adult mind had all but forgotten his beloved climbing tree, the biggest in the menagerie. It had peach blossoms with a sweet fragrance in the spring and the sweetest of fruits in the summer. But when in his dream he tried to get the princesses to follow him, they said they couldn't follow in their gowns. _

"_Besides," Princess Gelyna began, "it is not lady like to climb into trees like an animal." _

"_Well, that's good. Corbin is far from being a lady." They were all surprised to hear Jareth return to their small circle. "When we can't find him, the first place we check is this tree." He folded his arms over his chest and looked to Cestral. "Well, what do you purpose we do while our parents destroy my future?"_

"_Jareth…" Cestral approached her friend cautiously, wanting to comfort him but he ignored her._

"_I have an idea." _

_Smirking in thought, Jareth formed a crystal and cast a glance at his brother before he tossed it to Corbin; it burst the moment it touched him and he was showered with water. _

_Corbin hated to be wet, and Jareth knew it. To get back at him, Corbin created a crystal of his own but threw it to the ground and pebbles scattered the ground when it burst. As soon as Jareth took a step, he slipped and his rump hit the ground. One sly look in Jareth's eye told Corbin the game was on. Cestral laughed joyfully at their game but did not join the fray. Young Corbin thought he could gain a few seconds to think of a strategy to get his brother back by running to the opposite side of the fountain, but that was no good as Jareth walked straight through it without getting wet. So not fair. As he walked through the water, the liquid gathered into a wall in front of him. Before Corbin could blink, he found himself slammed to the ground, soaking._

"_Stop it. Stop!" Gelyna yelled, her hands raised in the air ready to use her magic._

_Both boys froze, their eyes holding caution as they did not know what powers this girl had inherited from her mother, this being their first face-to-face meeting._

"_Is there a problem?" Jareth asked, the same moment using his magic to instantaneously dry Corbin, who rose from the ground to stand with his brother._

_She darted her blue eyes between the two of them, as if suddenly unsure of why she had stopped them, "I…it is improper for one of royal blood to play foolish games."_

"_Oh, and who came up with such a rule?" Jareth challenged further._

"_It…it…it just is." _

_Grinning with mirth, Jareth tossed a crystal at her, "Catch."_

_Just as with himself, Corbin saw a burst of water splash over her as soon as she touched the crystal. Shock was the look in the princess' eyes, but a moment later revenge took its place. She formed a crystal of her own and hurled it at Jareth. Corbin held his breath, frightened by what she might try to use against his brother. But she only gave Jareth a taste of his own medicine and he became drenched as well. Soon crystals could be seen flying everywhere and laughter heard, the princess forgetting that playing wasn't proper. _

_In a matter of minutes they had exhausted themselves in their pranks on one another. It was Jareth who called for a truce and the three of them leaned on each other as they rested against the fountain, an occasional giggle escaping their lips. Cestral, who had removed herself from the area so as to not get wet in the crossfire, came over and sat on the edge of the fountain, looking down at them. She used her magic to dry them, as none of them seemed to think of doing it._

"_Perhaps we wanted to remain sopping wet, Ces." Jareth teased._

_She scrunched her nose. "Honestly, it's not your best look."_

_Gelyna giggled and rose. "That was fun. Is that what it's like to play?"_

"_You don't know how to play?"_

_Corbin's adult mind remembered, this was the day Gelyna learned that most people were allowed to choose their own activities. This was where she freed her mind . This is where she got the idea to live with her father. Was that what he was supposed to remember of this dream: who she used to be?_

_After a moment, Jareth stood and extended his hands to help the younger children rise, singing as he did so. Young Corbin merrily joined in the childhood tune and they danced around the fountain, acting out the words as they went along:_

"_The ferryman said children come, come away._

_And off to the wild they did wander._

_While the king of the land wanted all of them dead,_

_For they'd stolen his riches and wonders._

_Magic he had, possessions and gold,_

_Which he kept for himself in his tower._

_But the land was dying, the people were crying _

_for their lives to be saved by a warrior._

_With a look in their eye, the children defied_

_The king and his men and his power._

_And they each stole away with his loot and they prayed_

_That he soon wouldn't follow thereafter._

_But oh, come he did, with his swords and his men,_

_To foil their hopes of elusion._

For they could not hide, the king did find

_Fiercely taking back from them his fortune._

_The children three, locked up did he _

_Cast in the highest tower._

_Their spirits they kept but their mothers wept_

_For fear of the king's mighty power._

_What miracle be that led them to see _

_The ferryman enter their cell._

_I've magic, said he, and I want you all free _

_Come help bid the king our farewell._

_With all in accord, they headed back toward _

_The tower the King did dwell._

_And asleep was he, 'twas an easy thing_

_To kill him and send him to hell. _

_The king they did slay and ho, to this day_

_The children all govern the lands._

_For now we are free in prosperity_

_Our rulers, our lives in their hands._

_The ferryman said children come, come away._

_And off to the wild they did go._

Govern them, three, this land we do see

_To live in, to rule and to sow_."

_Tired from their merriment, they again reclined against the firm fountain._

_With a gleam in his eye, Jareth placed a finger to his lips for the others to be quiet as he rose to lean over the edge of the fountain. He waved a hand over the water's glassy surface and in it appeared the image of their parents with the rest of the Council deep in discussion. Corbin saw Cestral's eyes go wide, silently pleading with the prince not to eavesdrop, but she did not voice it. The Empress' daughter seemed as eager as Jareth to see what went on during Council meetings. Within the water's depths was shown the image of the Empress addressing those who sat around a very large table._

"…_believe that you should know these things despite the normal procedure of allowing each person to discover their own Fate. I have spoken to many present about the matter, so I shall put it to you. Those in favor of revealing this path that the Threotlne have seen to the rulers of Fen Lear, say so now."_

_A majority of the Council raised their hands; Corbin did not know who most of them were as many were not in the present day Council. He saw both his parents also raise their hands._

"_And so it is agreed." The Empress said, lowering herself into her chair. A crystal formed in her hand, then rose and floated to the king of Denobrega. After watching a moment the contents within, he handed it off to his wife._

"_Are you certain this is to be the path for my son?" Corbin saw the anguish in his father's eyes._

"_Yes, Jareth will not inherit the throne. The Fate of a half-blood is never sure, but Corbin's future is secure. He will be your successor and my daughter his wife."_

_Corbin's adult mind tickled with the thought of Gelyna as his wife, but the thought wasn't allowed to develop as instead his child eyes looked to his brother, whom this prophecy was apparently about. It was bad luck to learn about ones future, and seeing Jareth's eyes turn cold as ice watching the scene unfold, Corbin knew no good would come of it._

"_If you say Jareth doesn't die, how can we be sure Corbin will be king?" Corbin saw his mother move to the edge of her seat. _

"_That will set itself out in time," Malora answered._

"_That means that Sabian will die." Corbin was appalled by the spark of hope he saw in his mother's eyes at that realization. _

_His father grabbed his mother's hand to comfort her, not seeing her true heart in the matter, "We can only delay fate for so long. Sometimes things are meant to be. I accept that."_

"_No!" Corbin's adult mind shouted out to the reflection of his father, "Don't give up. Don't give in. Live! Live for me. Live for Jareth. He needed you. I need you."_

_But his father could not hear him._

_A booming voice interrupted the conversation going on between the Empress and his father, "The Council is no longer alone. Eyes are watching."_

_Corbin saw that it had been Aquinas, king of the Jovian Sea, who had discovered them. The man's green eyes searched the air until they finally fixed on one point, Jareth. Corbin watched as his brother slapped the image out of the water and strode a good distance away. He looked to Cestral to see if they should go after him, but she shook her head. Moments later a servant was with them, telling them that their presence was required with the Council. They went in silence; Corbin to his brother's left, Cestral shaking as she clung to Jareth's right arm, and Gelyna following closely at their heels._

_When they finally found themselves in the meeting hall, the boys received a stern look from their father. _

"_Take a seat." _

_Corbin nodded obediently to his father. He and the girls quickly placed themselves in empty chairs at the far end of the table, feeling the eyes of the Council on them. But Jareth turned on his heel and moved to stand at a window and stare out into the blackness rather than face those who had just proclaimed his birthright forfeit. Their father went on to scold them for having meddled in things not meant for the ears of children and how what they have done could change the course of history._

_Corbin glanced at his brother to see if he was listening and watched as Jareth lifted one finger to the pane and traced an outline on the glass. He could see that wherever his brother's finger directed, a tiny dot in the sky moved to a new place._

"_Jareth!"_

_It was the Empress whose voice split the air. Corbin saw his brother jump for the first time in his life, but the teen quickly recovered and boldly took steps towards her._

"_Do not move the stars. To do so is to change the fate of others. It is not your right to fool around with the natural order, no matter what your power. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, Malora."_

_Corbin heard his mother gasp when Jareth showed no fear in calling the Empress by name. But the Empress let it slide._

"_Sabian, I believe it is past our children's time for rest. Perhaps this is a matter best left for us alone. They need not know any more."_

"_You are to go to your chambers and remain there until you are told," their father commanded._

_Cestral's father gave her a look that only she could interpret. She was swiftly and silently out the door the next instant._

"_Gelyna, stay. You should pay attention and learn for you will one day be in Council." her mother instructed. The girl bowed her head and remained in her chair._

_Though his youthful body left the hall with Jareth and Cestral, Corbin's adult mind stayed behind. to listen to the conversation between his father and the Council. His brain struggled with how this was possible since he physically hadn't stayed, but his heart told him that what he was dreaming was exactly what took place after he'd left the room that night._

"_Now that the children know their fate, how can we be certain the future as it has been seen will stay the same?" his mother asked._

"_We can only watch and wait." Tsojin spoke quietly, yet it caught the attention of all present as they turned to him, "The path of your pure blood son should be your concern. If something should prevent his claim to the throne, that is when we should intervene."_

_Sabian stood to make his point to the Council very clear, "I would hope that you all respect Fate enough to let things take their natural path. Whether or not things are changed by our knowledge of them has never been proven. Awareness is a gift, to be sure, but who among us has the power to change the course of Fate itself?"_

"_The one who tampered with the stars this very night: that is who." Midera, Corbin's mother, stood to face her husband, "He is of half-blood and reckless. He doesn't respect tradition. He's outspoken…"_

"_Such opinions are kept in private conversation and not during Council," Sabian interjected, taking hold of his wife's arm, "Jareth's power to rearrange the stars cannot detour Fate from its path. Again, more superstition…"_

_Aquinas stood as well, "We all remember when Jareth first found his talent and the difficulties it was to set things right again; change back the tides and seasons. That was a serious matter that occurred by accident. Imagine what he could do willingly if he isn't watched!"_

_The Empress took this moment to rise, and the others silenced themselves and took their seats._

"_As you see, Sabian, an observation is not superstition," Malora stated. "Keep a watchful hand on your son, especially now that he knows he shall not be king. Is he a jealous boy?"_

_Sabian shook his head, "No. Cunning, but not jealous. He loves his brother."_

"_Then let's pray that remains."_

* * *

Corbin awoke in a sweat, his heart beating fast. The dream gnawed at the back of his mind; seeing himself as a young boy through his adult eyes. Why had he dreamed a memory from his childhood? It wasn't the first time in his life he'd had a memory based dream, but it was the first having events of things in which he himself had not been present. He left the room as commanded; he shouldn't have dreamed of what happened in the moments after he left. But with all that was happening in his current life, he wasn't sure if the cause of the dream was from stress or if perhaps Fate was trying to tell him something. The dream reminded him of his parents, especially his father. He felt such sorrow thinking of his father, knowing the pain that showed in Sabian's eyes in learning the fate of his eldest son. Did the dream want him to remember that Jareth still lived and had a jealous heart? Should he be on his guard? He became king after Jareth's disappearance; would Jareth want the throne for himself?

And the dream also made Corbin remember it was foretold he was to wed Gelyna, something his adolescent mind had no concept, no reason to retain back then. Why now, centuries later, was her mother trying to encourage his decision to break apart if they were fated to be together? Maybe it was because Gelyna herself was nothing like the child she had been, that something in her path of life had changed. She had changed much after having spent time living with her father. What happened to the girl who wanted to follow the rules and do the proper thing?

Corbin felt he was almost about to grasp an epiphany when there was a disturbance in the air that could not be ignored. It was a summons.

Gelyna was still asleep; the stone in the necklace she wore stunted her magic, preventing her from hearing the summons. Corbin gently shook her, then rose from the bed to make himself presentable.

As she awoke, Gelyna groaned for the second time since her mother's visit, the first being when she had sent Tsojin's servants away hours ago as they'd come to say her own room was ready.

"I don't want to get up. I was having a perfectly good nightmare."

"What about this time?" Corbin casually sat on the bed at her side, "Still dreaming of how to save your palace?"

"No, strangely enough it's a new nightmare...or rather an old one. I was dreaming of the first time I was ever in Council. The first time I met you."

"And meeting me was a nightmare?" Corbin rose from the bed, trying to keep his voice from sounding surprised with her answer. How could they have shared the same dream?

"Not meeting you, don't be daft. I mean being in Council. I had no idea what a bane it would be in my life to be the daughter of the most powerful being in the Underground."

"Well, your bane must continue I'm afraid. There has been a summons. I say we have about twenty minutes before they notice our tardiness."

Gelyna bolted upright and jumped out of the bed. She realized she was in no condition to be seen publicly, She went straight to a mirror and started fussing with her hair, shouting out orders.

Corbin finished adjusting his garments and turned to her. "Gelyna, who are you talking to?"

She looked about the room. "The servants, of course. Where are they?"

"Just like at home, I do not use them. You didn't bring yours?"

"No, I…never mind. Could you please make me look decent?" Gelyna pointed to the stone at her throat, the vice preventing her from fixing her appearance herself.

Corbin grinned, "Alright, but you can't get mad at me if it isn't as you'd like. You yourself said I have no talent for fashion."

"Use athraigh powder. It'll save your magic."

"That's a bit risky isn't it? What if this summons is long and it wears off? We can't even be sure there is any powder here."

Gelyna walked to the place she thought the powder would be supplied, the vanity dresser. Sure enough, there was a pouch in the top drawer. She grinned in triumph as she dangled the pouch before him, "What type of host would Tsojin be if he didn't have any for us, especially at an event like this where we're expected to look different at each gathering? Now hurry. We don't want to be the last to arrive."

"I bet they don't know you're even here yet. We've only seen your mother…and Troy." Corbin said lowly before blowing a handful of dust over her.

He really didn't change much about what she had been wearing; he simply changed the colors of her garment to better match the orange ribbon around her throat she was so against others noticing.

She looked herself over and smiled, "I approve. I see my fashion sense is rubbing off on you after all. Like you keep saying, humans can't make all of our clothes. We have to do some work on our own."

"That's not what I meant," Corbin chided to her back as she was already headed out the door.

The ground of the courtyard could hardly be seen with the hundreds of guests gathered together. Because of the multitude, dozens of large mirrors had been positioned on the surrounding walls so that all could see what was to take place. The fire hanging in the air to light the ground reflected off the mirrors, making it seem brighter than it was;, bright enough to blot out the stars shining above. On the central stage stood a dozen Fae surrounded by guards, their hands bound, a few visibly trembling. Corbin recognized them to be the ones who he had seen mixing magic behind the stables. Not among them, however, was the king of Moiraech. Corbin wasn't surprised; Troy had probably ditched the game after he and Gelyna caught them in the act earlier that day.

Corbin spotted Cestral's dark brunette head through the crowd and called out to her. She looked relieved to see friendly company in the crowd. Without having to ask, she answered the question plaguing him with hushed tones.

"I only overheard so much when they called my husband to Council. A group of my kin and others were found dabbling in human magic by the Empress. They are to receive immediate exile."

Gelyna gasped at hearing this and grabbed Corbin's arm, "Troy was with them! They can't exile a king, can they? He is a member of the Council."

Corbin had no chance to answer her as Tsojin raised his arms to silence the crowd, his face grave. "A few in this gathering have decided to dishonor me by meddling in magic forbidden by our laws. They dared to defile themselves in my house. If they wish to be like the humans, let their wish be granted."

Corbin had seen this ritual only once before, when his mother was banished for conspiring in the death of his father. He remembered a substance being forced down her throat to dull the magic within her, but these offenders had already ingested it, willingly, without thinking of the consequences.

The guards who were surrounding the accused took a step back and like a whisper the solemn Council instantly appeared in their place; Troy among them. The Empress raised her hands and the arms of the accused rose with her. Once their arms were outstretched, it was Troy who stepped forward to each of them and slit their wrists, letting their blood spill to the ground. None made a sound or even flinched, an unnatural sight for something that should have been agonizing. An icicle of fear trembled in Corbin's mind at the power displayed. The ability to immobilize so many at one time was a feat only the Empress could achieve. This was a good reminder of how just she was when she could do so much to bend others to her will.

Soon it became evident that the lives of those being punished were in danger. A few lost consciousness. Another seizure attacked the one Corbin had healed before.

In his head, Corbin received a command from Malora, "Come. Do not let them die."

He rushed forward, seeing others with the gift of healing approach the platform as well. He took hold of the first body he came to, not even seeing who it was in his urgency to save him from death. He was relieved it was not difficult to heal the wounds and feel the heart strengthen. When he finally looked at his patient, terror filled eyes pleaded back at him. This was one of Tsojin's sons-a prince of Sendai-yet no one was exempt from this punishment. Corbin had no words, no want to comfort this man who had brought this punishment upon himself. His task done, Corbin rose and looked to see if anyone else needed reviving but there had been enough healers in the crowd for each.

The healers returned to the crowd but Corbin was bid to stay on the platform. Malora spoke to him again, "You may one day have to do this. Learn well."

The Council surrounded their victims and joined hands. The convicted braced themselves for their punishment, some by closing their eyes, some by saying any spell they could think of that would save them from losing everything. The Empress' voice was the first to begin the incantation that would keep magic from ever returning to the violators; literally killing the magic within them. Soon the voices of all the Council members could be heard speaking in unison. The affect of the chanting was soon evident as a bright glow began to surround the convicted. One by one their auras became hazy and dissipated, leaving their once glowing skin now pasty and dull. No longer were they beings of magic. Once their sentence was complete, a few of them fell to their knees in defeat while others stood weeping.

The Empress looked down upon them, "You are hence forth exiled from all courts of the Underground. No kin or acquaintance is to acknowledge you from this day on. If you desire family, look to those who shared your crime. If you need food or shelter, you must fend for yourself. This is the punishment set by our elders when we first came to this land for dabbling in unnatural magics, magics that were to be forgotten. May you be an example to all who might follow in your footsteps, for anyone who dares to disobey the laws shall be thusly treated."

Practice of this form of punishment was forbidden from being enacted by all but the Council; anyone caught attempting to take another's magic in this manner could expect a fate worse than death. It was impossible to perform this spell by oneself, but should three or more who were certain of their own magic agree to remove magic from an individual, they could do so. This was dangerously used in the early history of the Underground, but once the Council was formed, all agreed that such an act would only be used as a penalty for the worst of crimes.

Once the punishment was complete, the condemned were led away by the guards and the crowd dismissed.

Gelyna let out a relieved breath, "Troy escaped. He must have left after we saw him…"

Before Corbin could react to hearing the concern in her voice that her former lover had gone unpunished, someone approached with urgency in their voice, "Your majesty, may I have a word with you, in private?"

Corbin, Cestral, and Gelyna all turned, not knowing who was being addressed. They found a man with a very pale face staring intently at Corbin.

It took Corbin a moment to notice that the fragile man before him was of the Jovian court by the sash of blue on the arm of his coat. "Does your lord Aquainus seek me?"

"Though I am the seer to his majesty Aquainus, it is I who beseech you. I must tell you of my vision, but without present company." The man eyed Gelyna wearily, yet did not dare look her straight in the eye.

Gelyna scoffed at the lower Fae, "What can't I know? Corbin and I have no secrets."

Corbin knew that wasn't true but guessed she believed he was naive of her misgivings. To play along, he took Gelyna's hand and gently kissed it, "Come now, love, you know how these things work. It's probably about you."

"Whoever came up with that damnable rule…" the princess grumbled, then smiled, "Well, I guess now I can mingle and 'make my presence known'."

When she was out of earshot, Corbin returned his attention to the earnest man, "Do we need to move to a place of seclusion before you share with me your vision?"

"I would prefer so."

"Hmm, that might be difficult," Corbin turned to Cestral, knowing that she had been raised within the palace walls, "We require a place where we will be sure no one over hears us."

Curiosity was evident in Cestral's brown eyes—it was highly unusual for a seer to seek out a king other than his own—but she did not voice her confusion, "Of course. I suppose the gallery shouldn't be of interest to anyone during the festivities. I'll show you."

"Thank you." The seer bowed his head.

She led them to a part of the palace that Corbin had not yet seen. It had more colors and ornate architecture than the courtyard and common areas. This was the portion of the palace where the royal family lived.

"Cestral, are you certain we are allowed here?" Corbin asked, feeling like an intruder.

"This was my home, and still is when invited. And as I have been invited, I may go where I please."

Corbin narrowed his eyes in confusion of her answer; it was not like her to be rebellious. Something had changed in her…

"Here we are." Cestral stopped outside of elaborately decorated doors of coral red. Depicted in the carvings was the story of how the Underground came to be, the same story sung in his remembrance dream. "Call for me when you would like to go back."

"No, please, your highness," the seer placed his hand to her shoulder before he continued, "I would like to know if you have seen this as well. I have yet to find another seer who shares it with me, but I feel it is pertinent the king knows."

"Of course," Cestral said kindly.

Beyond the doors was a long hallway filled with portraits of every royal member of every kingdom for the past ten thousand years. Settees rested in odd places about the room, and Corbin motioned for them to sit on the first one they came to.

Lowering himself to the chair, the seer nodded that he was ready to reveal his vision, Within the crystal he procured was the image of the dying boy that had been plaguing Cestral the past day.

"Yes," the elf queen whispered, "I have had this same vision. But we don't know this boy."

"Gelyna does," Corbin voiced.

Cestral's brown eyes widened, "The princess knows of the child? How?"

"She confessed to me this very night that she has him in my castle. My healers have seen him, but still he does not get well. She was very urgent that I be the one to heal him..." He paused, having that tickling feeling as if an epiphany was about to strike him. "She thought he should look familiar to me…"

The seer looked at the king as though he were a fool, "You don't know your own kin?"

"Kin? Why do you assume he is my kin?"

"Corbin is the last of his line, save his brother." Cestral stressed to the seer.

"Only the blood of kin can save this boy," He waved his hand over the crystal and the vision jumped to another place and time. "Look."

Within the orb, Corbin saw himself at the ill boy's bedside, slitting his wrist to release some of his life's blood before the wound healed itself. He put the cup that had caught the liquid to the boy's mouth and willed him to drink. With what little strength he had, the boy did so and nearly immediately color and life returned to the child.

"That I have not seen," Cestral whispered, her eyes staring off at nothing as a tear fell to her cheek, "Such a simple cure. I wish it to be true with all my being."

"As do I," Corbin sighed, "but how could this child be my kin, he's not from the Underground?"

Cestral stood as her eyes seemed to land on something that made her breath catch in her throat. Corbin followed her eyes to a painting across from them, a painting he was not familiar with, even though most of those pictured within he knew.

"You've discovered him," the seer said happily, moving to stand with the queen, "That's the boy."

"Jareth." Cestral whispered, her hand reaching out to touch the painting, yet she pulled it away before she could do so.

Corbin corrected the seer, "That's my brother, and my father, and…"

The painting showed a woman he was not familiar with. The strikingly beatuiful woman had white blonde hair and cheerful blue eyes. His father's arm wrapped around her waist and his other had rested over her's which was on Jareth's shoulder. Her free hand grasped at her enlarged abdomen. In this painting, Sabian's eyes shown brightly in a way that Corbin never known.

"But your brother is grown, is he not?" the seer asked in confusion.

"Quite. He's my elder," Corbin answered, half-heartedly.

"Children look like their parents. Did your brother have a son before he died?"

Cestral turned to Corbin, "Remember what I told you yesterday, about the girl in Earth who has Jareth's magic confessing she knew where Jareth was?" When he nodded, she continued, "I've had visions, many of them, of this same girl bearing Jareth a son. What if…"

"Anything is possible, knowing Jareth," Corbin chided. "Regardless, if I am the cure for this child, so be it. Saving him will be a good excuse to leave this peacock show…No offense to your father."

Cestral smiled reassuringly, "I understand. I don't like these gatherings either."

Corbin turned to the seer, who had remained silent while the monarchs discussed the matter, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Was there anything else you wanted to show me?"

"No. That was all." The man smiled in embarrassment. "It is not often that my visions bring such quick actions to those I tell."

"Those who do not listen are foolish. I thank you for your warning, even if having a nephew is a surprise." Corbin smiled warmly.

"Then I shall escort you back," Cestral took one last sad glance at the painting before moving towards the doors.

As they journeyed back to the crowd, Corbin's mind wandered with the idea that he could be, or was, an uncle. However, his heart tore at the thought that there was still the possibility he would not find the boy in time to save him. Cestral's visions only saw the boy's death, but now there was hope.

As they reentered the courtyard, the sight of Gelyna laughing with Troy stirred Corbin's heart to anger. She had stolen this child, she had abused the magic of the Gudgels-the only possible explanation to why the creatures had disappeared- to bring him from Earth, and she continued to flirt with past lovers. He would be a fool no longer.

"Gelyna, we have to talk. Now." It took much effort to sound civil knowing of the dozens of eyes that looked his way.

"Now, Corbin, why so serious?" Troy started.

"You," Corbin's pointed finger almost touched Troy's nose, "you are a cad and braggart and have no right to have escaped the punishment for your crime. You will not set foot in my kingdom. You lost something that wasn't yours to keep; I give refuge to her freely."

The blue eyes of the king of Moiraech narrowed despite the knowing smile on his lips. "I knew it was you who told Malora where to find us."

"Don't be silly," Gelyna interjected, not liking the tension building between the two men, "Corbin didn't say anything. He was with me the whole time."

As if he didn't hear her, Troy took measured steps towards Corbin, "The orders of the Empress are to be obeyed, are they not? That's the only reason why I didn't share the same fate as the others. I have been given a task to complete, and should I fail, I will lose more than just my magic. And I will _not_ fail. So it is to your lands I will go, as our lady commands."

"I know nothing of this; what has Malora ordered?"

"Perhaps you aren't to know," Troy jeered.

"Not know? It's my kingdom!"

"Corbin, dear, let's not make a scene..." Gelyna started, grasping his arm to calm him down.

She was right; as he glanced about, many heads were turned their way. He looked to her, not sure of what he wanted to say to her, but he was certain that whatever he would spout would not be kind.

"What I need to say to you should be done in private." He grabbed her arm to pull her to follow him, knowing she could do nothing to stop him, thanks to the necklace she wore, "As much as you might deserve it, I do not want to humiliate you in public."

"Corbin, let me go. Corbin…."

He ignored her plea and no one seemed to care enough to stop him, not even Troy.

He didn't slow down, not even when they reached his room. He flung her onto the bed with more fury than he knew he was capable of using. He paced along the bedside, "Do you think me a fool? Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out?" Her blue eyes stared at him in confusion.

"The boy, Gelyna, the one you took, the one you want me to heal. Is he my brother's son?"

The shock in her eyes spoke the truth of it before she took a breath to confess it. "Yes." She sat up quickly, "But I didn't know who he was until after I took him, I swear it."

He stopped and looked down upon her, "What difference does it make? You abused magic to take him. Why?"

She shrank back into the bed, "The Labyrinth has destroyed so much…I only wanted to set things right. Why doesn't anyone see that?"

"Let's see, could it be because you did it on your own, without consulting anyone? What you've done is criminal, no matter the intent."

"So what will you do?"

Corbin sighed, "You said your mother knows nothing about you taking this boy?"

"Yes, you and our servants are the only ones who know of him."

"And that's how it will remain. We wouldn't want to add kidnapping a child of a royal household to the grievances against you." Gelyna gasped and Corbin sneered at her, "What? Didn't think of it that way, did you? That I might not seek retribution? Get some sleep. We leave at sunrise."

"But I can't leave. My mother forbids it. That can't be broken without her consent."

"Then there is no point in me staying." He stormed towards the door, but a thought came to him and he abruptly turned on his heel to face her, "If I reach my nephew too late, I will make sure the Council knows everything you've done."

Just as he was to leave the room, she shouted to him, "Corbin, wait."

He paused but didn't turn around.

"Brendon. His name is Brendon."


	30. A Time of Giving

AN: Life, oh life. It sometimes gets in the way of my writing. I had completely planned on posting this chapter two weeks before Christmas but found I had no time. That, and I didn't feel like it was complete. But now I do! Thank you to everyone for bearing with me on this long journey. It has been a monster and gone places I hadn't even planned. There is still a long way to go. And to those of you who take the time to share reviews, know that every one is read and greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement and letting me know when I make grammar mistakes. I wouldn't notice them if they weren't brought to my attention. Speaking of that, this chapter didn't get read by a beta, so if anyone happens to find any mistakes, please message me.

* * *

Chapter 30: A Time of Giving

The Epsoney marsh and the mountains of Denobrega were some of the harshest habitations in all the kingdoms for humans and Fae alike. The poisonous water of the Etmorte sea mixed in with the marshland making it undrinkable. Despite vegetation growing everywhere, very little of it was edible. However, though it wasn't the best environment for humanoid habitation, creatures of the Underground big and small thrived there.

And at the moment, the big creatures were what worried Didymus and Ludo as they tried to rest on the edge of the marsh.

Ambrocious shivered in Ludo's arms whenever there was a strange howl in the distance. Didymus kept a sharp eye on the horizon, his keen eyesight good even in the dark as he rested against Ludo's horns. The larger beast was a little uneasy as he could sense no rocks nearby. Calling on the spirits of stone was his only means of protecting himself and he felt helpless without them, despite his size. Out here there were things larger than he.

Sir Didymus prided himself in his acute sense of smell even more when it alerted him to the approach of the steeds that Sarah and the Goblin King had ridden. He caught his lady's scent lightly wafting off the reptile's skin. The luachrachs were trudging through the waters of the marsh, headed back to the Labyrinth, to home. Much to Didymus's dismay, their riders were nowhere to be found.

Didymus climbed down his monstrous brother and approached the reptiles. "We are in search of your masters. Where are they?"

In the female's many grunts and whistles, Didymus deciphered that Sarah had gone to a human refuge to learn magic. Where this location was, the luachrach wasn't certain but she did know they had gone up stream of the not too distant river, toward the mountains.

"Thank you, my lady. That was very helpful. I bid you and your mate a good journey."

Didymus returned to his post astride Ludo. "Well brother, I suppose we shall continue on at sunrise. Our maiden cannot be much further."

Ludo groaned in agreement, extremely tired after the distance they had traveled that day. He tried to let his eyes close but, like Ambrocious, every noise made him jump. Only through the determination that he needed to be well rested to find Sarah did he allow his eyes to close.

* * *

Have you ever had the intense urge to relieve yourself? You don't care where you are or what you are doing that moment but if you don't find a bathroom that very second, you are going to explode.

This is how Sarah awoke.

Sarah shot out the bed and bumped into the chair at the bedside. Ignoring her stinging shins, she continued moving in the darkness, feeling along the wall for the handle to the door. Once the door was open, she tripped again, this time over a horde of sleeping goblins. Had her bladder not been in pain, she might have taken a moment to think it odd that goblins were even there. She moved on, stepping on yet another obstacle in her path. This time, it was Smyrna's tail as the feline nestled amongst the goblins for warmth. The cat gave a startled screech and shot through the hallway and down the stairs. Sarah's heart leapt to her throat and she debated whether or not to continue. The hallway only had two lanterns with that glowing stone hanging from the walls and they weren't giving off much light, just enough to see to the top of the stairwell but nothing beyond. Her bladder persistently reminded her of its predicament, making her decision for her.

But before she could take another step, she heard the two most out of place words she'd ever heard in her life.

"Merry Christmas!"

Though the muscles in her lower region were screaming for her to continue moving, the rational part of her brain made her pause and turn towards the voice. In the dim light she could see a man wearing a coat of red and a stocking cap lined with white fur. His skin was dark like her friend Donna. Why would a man of African decent with a stuffed sack slung over his shoulder be wandering the hallway while everyone was asleep? She noticed that on the floor in front of each door there had been placed a small package. And one of these packages was being extended in his hand towards her.

His next words confused her even more, mostly because she couldn't understand them. He spoke in whatever language they spoke in the Underground. He repeated it again then lowered the present in his hand, disappointment clearly written on his face that she hadn't accepted the gift.

Sarah sighed, not wanting to be rude but also not having much time left before her situation became embarrassing. Maybe basic words he might understand. "Bathroom. _Now_."

It was then his eyes registered understanding of the position of her crossed knees and urgent glance, "Follow me."

Grateful that he understood, Sarah stayed close behind him. She saw him place the present he had offered her back in his sack just as he began to descend the stairs. A handful of people were still enjoying their beers and pleasurable company in the tavern's bar; none of them seemed to pay attention to Sarah or the strangely dressed man.

He led her outside and around to the back of the building. It was dark but thankfully the moon shown enough for Sarah to recognize there was a line of outhouses. With a breath of thanks, Sarah chose the nearest door, not caring to check to see if it had toilet paper or the like before entering. That was the least of her worries at the moment.

When she exited the privy many minutes later, she was surprised to see this man had waited for her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to have been so hasty, but it was kind of an emergency."

He nodded. "Ate something that disagreed with you?"

"I think so."

Something brushed up against Sarah's leg, startling her at first. But then she recognized the black fur shining in the moonlight and picked Smyrna up.

Sarah nuzzled her, whispering, "I didn't mean to step on your tail."

The cat purred into her neck, seemingly in forgiveness.

The man grinned at her, "I see you have a friend."

"Smyrna, my cat." A smile crossed her lips as she thought that the words she spoke were true.

A buzzing sound started coming from the rooftop of the tavern causing the feline to hiss, making both of them freeze. In the dark it was difficult to see what was making the noise but from the sound of it, there was more than one creature above them.

"My girl, do you perhaps have magic."

Had she been asked this a day earlier, Sarah would have denied the very notion, but now, she felt it coursing through her veins, "Yes. Why?"

"I believe those are iasgairs. And they are looking straight at you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to quickly follow him back inside.

Sarah didn't care to confirm what he was seeing. Just the memory of Jareth's reaction to protect her from one of the insects the previous night was enough to get her feet moving.

"Iasgair!"

At the man's shout when they entered the tavern, the handful of people inside quickly went into action, making sure all doors and windows to the outside were secure. Sarah had no idea of what to do so she crouched down under a table and held Smyrna tightly to her chest. The buzzing wings of the creatures could be heard moving around each side of the building, looking for a way in. As quickly as it started, the buzzing faded and was no longer heard. Two men volunteered to venture outside to make sure the creatures were gone. Sarah could tell these men had no magic, but some of the others within the room did. A faint aura surrounded them. Sarah looked at her own skin and was surprised she saw nothing. Didn't the woman heal her, making her magic tangible? She felt magic within her so shouldn't she be radiating an aura too?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the men returning, giving the all clear.

She crawled out from under the table, about to ask the man who had helped her what had just happened when a thin wisp of a woman came up to the man, saying what Sarah could only imagine were choice words for the disruption he had caused. He gestured to Sarah and must have explained the reason they had ventured outside for the woman turned understanding eyes on her before retreating to what must have been the kitchen.

"She didn't seem too happy." Sarah said when the man returned to her.

"She was just worried for you. It's not safe to be outdoors when it is dark." He motioned for Sarah to have a seat at one of the tables.

Sarah's eyes wandered the room a moment as she absently stroked Smyrna, taking in the soft glow of the fire in a hearth across the way while her heart calmed from the excitement. The few other patrons frequenting the tavern this time of night were either socializing with intimate company or enjoying their beverage in solitude in far corners. Micah, the server who seemed to have befriended Phaedra, must have been off duty now as he was conversing with three men at a table near the kitchen, a flask in his hand. The group kept a watchful eye around the room as if to make sure no one noticed they had gathered. When Micah caught her watching them, she averted her eyes and quickly took a seat with the festive man, setting the cat upon her lap.

"Would you like to order a drink?" He asked.

"No, I had better not this time of night. I don't know what made my stomach upset." At saying that, Sarah realized she didn't know how many hours had passed since she had eaten. "This might seem like a silly question, but what time _is_ it? " She showed him the watch on her wrist, "This doesn't make sense here. How many hours are there until the sun comes up?"

At seeing the digital face on her watch, the man grabbed her wrist and pulled it closer to his face to get a better look, "Fascinating. That's a watch?" He seemed to remember himself and let go of her hand, "I suppose the sun won't rise for six more hours, give or take."

Not feeling tired after such a rush of adrenaline, Sarah figured she might as well use the time to learn something while she had his full attention, "So, you celebrate Christmas?"

He smiled broadly, "I'm glad you know what it is. Very few here appreciate the holiday."

"Who wouldn't like getting gifts and celebrating? It's my favorite time of year."

The man quietly sang, "It's the most wonderful time of the year."

She smiled sadly at that, gently letting her fingers glide through the feline's fur with her thoughts. "This is the worst Christmas I have ever had."

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm away from my family, away from everything I know. Everything is so wrong."

He put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I'm having a party here at the tavern. You're welcome to come. I'm not sure how many will join me this year. I've had a Christmas party every year since we came to settle here. It's steadily caught on, but I have had many lonely Christmases. Hopefully not this year."

He seemed genuinely disheartened, prompting Sarah to ask, "How long have you been here?"

"Going on thirty years or so. I was just about to turn twelve when I was wished away."

"Wished away? How did you avoid becoming a goblin?"

"The king set me free."

Sarah bowed her head, ashamed of what she had thought Jareth let happened to all those wished away. Apparently he was more compassionate than even he let on. "I thought that the Goblin King had all wished away children become slaves if not goblins."

"Nope. Then again, not many are wished away any more. He'd said I was the first in a few decades he'd seen. I think he took pity on me since my mother didn't even try for me. He found a family to take me in. Granted, I was more of a hand to help around the farm than their son, but at least I wasn't a slave."

Hearing his background triggered a memory for Sarah."I was told that humans with magic don't age the same. Since you're a tad older than twelve, I take it you never obtained magic?"

"Never wanted to. Not one bit. I don't think it's right to have something you aren't born with. If God didn't give it to you naturally, you weren't meant for it."

Sarah knew it was probably too forward to ask, but she had to know. "You still believe in God?"

"Yes, I do. This world is no different from ours when it comes to spiritual needs. I still feel that He cares for me even here."

Sarah lifted her eyes up so that she could stop the tears that had started to form from escaping. "I hope He can hear me from here. I've been praying to Him almost every spare minute the past few days."

At seeing her sadness, he placed a hand on her arm, "Now, now, of course He hears you. You just have to keep faith. Remember, Christmas is a time for miracles."

"I could really use a miracle right now." Sarah lifted the stone of the necklace she wore to make sure it was still emerald. It staying green was the only way she could trust everything was going to turn out alright.

The man gasped, "A cararre stone."

"I'm here because of this. Apparently the blood of my brother and my son was placed on this stone as they were being kidnapped. It's the only way I know they are still safe, wherever they may be."

"Kidnapped? How horrid. Who took them? Why? What are you going to do? What can I do to help?"

She was appreciative of this man's concern but not sure how much more she should say. "My husband and I have a plan. I just hope we succeed in time." After a moment, Sarah sighed, "I should probably get back to bed. I have no idea how much I'll be doing tomorrow."

"Take this," He rose with her and pulled one of the packages from his sack, offering it to her. "I know it's not much, but maybe it will help keep your spirits up."

Sarah took it and faintly smiled at seeing the hand drawn snowflakes on the blue paper. "Thank you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Charles Malone, but you can just call me Charlie."

It didn't surprise Sarah much that as soon as she turned around, she found Jareth sitting at the table right behind her. Three goblins clung to his legs, their eyes focused on him. He rose and quietly told them to go back to the kitchen. They did so but looked very reluctant to leave.

Jareth didn't look pleased and Sarah was sure it wasn't the goblins he was angry with.

She walked slowly over to him, "Did I wake you?"

"You woke the whole building from what you brought back with you from your excursion in the dead of night." He growled lowly so only she would hear, "I've told you, this world has many dangers and in darkness the worst creatures appear."

"Nature called. I couldn't help it." Sarah shrugged, looking kind of sheepish as she fumbled with the present in her hands.

"I expect you to take me with you next time." When she nodded, the tension in his shoulders eased. He looked at the package in her hand."I see you have made a new friend."

"Yeah. He was nice to give me a present. He's trying to keep the spirit of Christmas by giving people gifts. He's from Earth too, someone wished away that you found a home a few decades ago."

"I believe I remember him, the last child wished away before you that I can remember. His mother was much like your own, an actress driven by her career."

As they made their way upstairs, Jareth slipped an arm around her waist as if he didn't want her separating from him again. When they entered their room, Sarah placed the gift on the chair. She'd unwrap it tomorrow. With the only lighting being from the dim glowing stones in the hallway, there was barely enough light to maneuver around the room safely. She remembered there had been a candle on the table, but at the moment they were planning on going straight to sleep so it seemed pointless to light it. Once she had seated herself on the bed, Jareth shut the door. How he was able to make it to the bed without kicking his shins she'd never know.

Trying to get back to sleep wasn't easy, especially when Sarah's mind was so awake. She tried to let the rise and fall of Jareth's chest put her to sleep as if counting sheep, but her mind tickled with the name Malone. She thought the name over in her head. It was so familiar.

When it dawned on her, she whispered to herself, "Milly Malone! Charlie's mother was Milly Malone? Mom idolized her, even made me meet her when I was little. But, Milly didn't have any kids. She was kind of known for putting out at least two films a year. Most filmed actress of her day."

Jareth must not have been asleep for he answered, "She did have a son, of which Charles is proof. The magic of the Labyrinth is more powerful than anyone can understand. It seems that whenever the wisher loses or chooses to leave their child, the magic erases the child's entire existence from everyone's memory but the wisher. Milly was embarrassed by her son. His father was not of her race nor was she married to him so she had to keep Charles in hiding. Then she came across the book and thought her problems were solved." Jareth said with contempt.

Even though she couldn't see him in the dark, Sarah lifted her head from Jareth's chest to look down at him, "How do you know all this? Did Charlie tell you?"

"No, the Labyrinth. When a wish was made, the magic shares the wisher's thoughts, motivations, and hopes of the wish. I'm not sure why it happens, but it helps me determine the worthiness of returning the child. With Charles, I found it difficult to let him become a goblin. In my experience, the older the human, the more they might remember their human life and go insane as a goblin. As you can see, Charles has a pure spirit. Against the rules set before me, I risked giving him to a family where he would never feel the bonds of slavery."

A new thought churned in Sarah's mind, a memory that had plagued her for many years. "If slavery is so unappealing to you, then why did you offer to be _my_ slave?"

"Did I?" He sounded amused.

"Oh, you don't remember because of my wish." She lay her head back down on his chest, her fingers fiddling with the fabric of his sweater, "Minutes before my time was up when I wished Toby away, I reached the center of the Labyrinth. It was a room of upside-down stairs and archways that lead to nowhere. I saw Toby on the ledge of a wall below me. There were minutes left for me to reach him and I figured the fastest way for me to get there was to jump. I was terrified because he had to have been thirty feet below and it would be a very painful landing. But when I jumped, the room broke apart and you were there. You were...angry. You told me you'd done everything I'd asked you to do. When I started reciting the lines from the book I had read, you said 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.' I never understood why."

"Interesting." Jareth stroked her hair a moment, contemplating this new information. "I suppose I said it because love is a form of willing slavery. If you were to fear me as your ruler and love me as a lover, and if you would honor my will than that would be a great motivation to do everything in my power to keep you. If it was in the last moments of your time in the Labyrinth, before you would have to be sent home, I could see myself saying such a thing to try and make you stay, especially since I knew you were to be my queen."

Sarah gave a small laugh, "Well, it was a horrible proposal."

Jareth kissed the top of her head, "I'll do better next time."

"Next time? I thought we're already married."

"Our union is final, but in the eyes of the Council, a ceremony is necessary to recognize you as my queen."

Sarah didn't share her thoughts. She wasn't sure of what the future held, but she pictured going home after the boys were rescued. Staying and becoming a queen was just too much to think of with everything else that was happening.

Feeling her uneven breaths at whatever was going through her head, Jareth languidly ran his hand over her back. "Go to sleep. We don't know what the morning will bring."

* * *

Phaedra awoke feeling the best she had in four years. She had slept on a decent bed, she had no one forcing her to get up before she was ready, and she was blessedly alone. For the past few years, her life had not been her own. She either slept in a room of few beds and many slave girls or in the bed of a demon. She was grateful for one thing about her stay in Moiraech-at least Troy used her body only once or twice a month unlike some of the other girls. He did it to remind her of her place, to be grateful that he wanted her for her voice more than her flesh.

She abruptly stood up from the bed, shaking her head as she whispered, "No. Never again."

The hallway was dark when she opened the door of her room. A window at the end of the hall showed that the sky was just beginning to lighten from the rising sun. She felt rested enough. She supposed that was what mattered.

At her first step outside the room, her foot bumped into a small package in the middle of the doorway. Looking to her left, she saw a package at each door so she supposed it must be a gift from Boin. The package was wrapped in a blue paper hand panted with white symmetrical patterns scattered around. She liked this paper and did her best to not damage it as she took it off to see what was inside the box. Once open, she cocked her head to the side trying to figure out what exactly the red and white sticks with a hook curve at one end were. She had never seen anything quite like them. They felt a bit sticky to the touch and smelled sweet. Being brave, she put one to her tongue and was pleasantly surprised by the sugary taste. She put the box on the bed to enjoy later, then locked the door behind her.

It surprised her to find Micah leaning against the wall outside Sarah and Jareth's door, his eyes narrowed as he starred at the small bodies huddled together sleeping near his feet. She knew why the goblins would have been drawn there, but did he?

She cleared her throat to get his attention, "Couldn't sleep?"

Knocked from his thoughts, his eyes brightened and he smiled. "No, the mistress asked me to come find these three. I didn't have the heart to wake them. I don't think I've seen them sleep since I got here. Granted, it's only been two days."

"I don't know enough about goblins to know if they even sleep." Phaedra teased.

"I can think of only one person who does," Micah said lowly, then smiled again, "How are you feeling today? Does your leg still hurt?"

"I couldn't be better. I have my life back."

"And to celebrate your newly found freedom, may I make you breakfast?" He held out his hand to her.

She took his hand, careful to step around the sleeping goblins, "I would be most appreciative."

Micah took her into the kitchen to make the meal. Phaedra had the privilege of meeting Boin's wife Mara, who was quite the opposite of her husband's jolly nature. Where Boin was brawny, Mara was thin as a rail. Where Boin had a free spirit, Mara was to the book. She asked many questions, but nothing Phaedra hadn't heard in the past day. Phaedra didn't take it personally; she understood the passion these people had about keeping the settlement safe from intruders. Once satisfied with Phaedra's answers, Mara came around and began to joke with her.

Phaedra couldn't look Micah in the eye once the questioning was through, though. He had heard more than she had wanted him to know, especially about her abuse from Troy. She'd lost her fiance, she'd lost everything she'd known, and somehow this gentle man had made her forget all that in a matter of hours. But Micah seemed like the type of person who had integrity, honor, and morals so she figured now he'd think she was too damaged to find attractive.

Without looking at him, she rose from her chair,"I think I am going to get ready for the day. See if I can borrow some clothes."

"I can take you shopping if you'd like." Micah offered. "I got tips yesterday I'm not planning to use."

"Thanks, but I can't take your money." She turned to leave but he grabbed her wrist.

He placed the money in her hand, "Take it, a gift."

Glancing in his eyes, Phaedra saw the sincerity and her breath caught in her throat, "I don't understand. What do you want in return?"

He cupped her hand in his, "See, that's the thing about friendship. You do things because you want to. No strings attached."

"I don't know what to say." Phaedra breathed out, the feeling of relief at being able to trust someone coming over her.

"Usually people say 'thank you.'"

"Thank you." She blurted out almost the same time he said it.

"Now go, have a good time. You know where to find me if you need me."

A smile broke over her Phaedra's face as she walked away. She felt the coins in her hands and started counting them out. She could hardly believe how much she was given; enough for three dresses if she wanted. Even if he refused, she would do her best to repay him somehow. It was good to have such a generous friend.

* * *

The first rays of sunlight bloomed over the horizon just as the King of Denobraga returned to his castle to put right what his lover had ripped asunder. Corbin was pleased with the short time it took to reach home once he made up his mind to rescue his nephew. As soon as he had left Gelyna's side, he went straight to the stables, readied his own sathe and was in the air within ten minutes. It was only in mid flight that it occurred to him that he was doing something that may seem very disrespectful to his host. He resolved that his first action when he landed would be to send apologies to Tsojin for his hasty departure.

Holt was pleased to be able to report good news for once when Corbin arrived back in Fen Lear. The child seen in the visions had been found. But unfortunately, the Captain of the Guard had received no word about what the humans in the south were doing, which was unnerving. The generals he had sent to the human settlement nearly two days ago had not given an update. He could only hope that no news was good news.

Holt followed Corbin's fast pace as the king made for his chambers, quickly giving an update, "Fastred saw where to find the boy. He has been well cared for, but we cannot enter the room for the enchantments put on it. It appears only one of the princess's servants has access."

Corbin's face was grim. "That is because Gelyna is the one who took him." He went on to explain to his closest friend how this child was a prince of Denobrega, Jareth's son. It didn't surprise the king when Holt had choice words to call Gelyna. "You were right about her all along, my friend. I should have listened to you sooner."

"No one can blame you, Corbin. You couldn't have known she'd do something like this." Holt lightened his tone and gave a slight smile as he clapped his king's shoulder. "Congratulations, you're an uncle."

"So it would seem." Corbin frowned as his mind prickled with the prospect of reuniting with his brother through this child, not certain if he was ready for such a reunion.

Holt recognized his friend's stoic nature. "What troubles you?"

"Jareth must be going insane from his loss."

Holt didn't want Corbin to have false hope of seeing his brother again. "Jareth hasn't been seen in years. Many think him dead."

The king stopped in his tracks, "He's not, though. The Troll Queen confirmed it while I was in Sendai. He _is_ powerless, though. Some girl, a human from Earth, now has his magic. The Empress shared that when I attended a meeting of the Council. "

"Sound's like you had an eventful visit." Holt joked.

"Yes, well, I got more than I bargained for, didn't I?"Corbin moved forward slowly, giving a smile that was more of a grimace, "At least I know Jareth is alive. Yet, nothing in what Cestral showed me indicated he was coming for the boy. I'll have to speak to Gelyna, see if she'll tell me how to contact Jareth since she took his son. That's why she used the magic the gudgels. Perhaps there wasn't enough magic left to allow Jareth to follow."

"No one in their right mind would attempt to use the magic of gudgels on their own. As usual, the princess was foolish." Holt freely expressed his distaste for the girl, then softened his tone for the sake of his friend, "What will you do with the boy? You can't send him home, there is too much at stake, too many things that could go wrong to risk trying."

They arrived to the door of the king's chambers but Corbin lingered outside, the crease on his brow indicating his troubled thoughts, "I've never understood the type of magic Jareth used to come and go between the two worlds. I wish I did, because that would be the easiest way to get the child home. But the power to control the Labyrinth is now with this Sarah, the boy's mother."

Holt gave an incredulous glance, "Jareth had a son with the woman who took his power?"

"So I've been told. And the Empress was quite adamant on getting her to fix the Labyrinth. But like Jareth, her whereabouts are unknown."

"At least we know the boy is safe for now. Perhaps the visions seen of his death can now be prevented. All we need is for you to break the enchantments Gelyna placed around his door and we can find out."

The king nodded, pushing the door to his room open."I will go to the boy in a moment. First I must send Tsojin my apologies for leaving before I do anything else. I don't need any reason for the Council to come down on my head."

"I'll leave you to it then."

Corbin was grateful he had Holt to take charge of the happenings in the kingdom while he was gone, but some things of diplomacy a king was personally required to do, such as damage control. He had left in such a hurry, he had not bothered to speak to Tsojin in person to apologize for his sudden departure, not that he really thought anyone would notice his absence. And apparently they hadn't, for the Master of Sendai seemed to have little care whether or not Corbin even returned once his business was complete.

And that business was exactly what he was going to resolve right now. The whole castle was abuzz of his return, so it was of no surprise to find many servants crowded along the hallway to his private chambers. They bowed to him as he passed on the way to the designated room, which ironically was in the same hallway as his own private chambers, a few doors down. All four of Gelyna's slaves were waiting outside the door as well as the seer of Fen Lear.

Sticking to his courage, Fastred spoke before his king could, "I beseech you on behalf of these servants. None of them had a choice in taking the boy and all are very concerned for his well being. They have done their best to keep the child comfortable and safe. They should not be punished for another's deeds."

Corbin placed a calming hand on his seer's shoulder, "I never considered it." He turned to the slaves and spoke to them as he would his own servants, "I thank you for keeping my nephew safe."

There was a general gasp from the surrounding crowd as many servants had gathered close enough to hear what was happening. No one knew of the child's relation.

Putting his hand on the doorknob, Corbin felt for the magic enchantments that had been placed on the door and by a mere thought, broke them. Per his right as king, no magic was stronger than his in his own castle.

Inside, he found the lights in the room to be dim. It took him a moment for his eyes to focus but when they did, he was shocked to see two figures sleeping on the bed. Gelyna hadn't mentioned taking two boys. He wondered who the older child was. Though the children shared similar features, it wasn't difficult to spot the spitting image of Jareth in the smaller of the two. The boy looked healthier than what the vision had shown, a hopeful sign that there was still time to save him.

It was in that moment, gazing at the small child, that the young king made a decision. Perhaps there was a different way the boy could be healed now that he'd been found. If it was his blood that Cestral's vision indicated would heal the boy, then give his blood Corbin would. A thought occurred to him, and a theory formed that he wanted to test before he sought the advice of a more practiced healer.

Not having the heart to wake the boys, the king left the room,. He could greet them properly once they were rested.

The servants waited silently in the hall for his next command.

"Which of you watched over these boys?"

Yanic boldly stepped forward, eyes honest and sure as he looked to the king, "I take full responsibility for the treatment of the young prince and his companion."

"Who is this other child?"

"I believe my mistress discovered he is the brother of the prince's mother."

Corbin smiled faintly, "Such a young man to be an uncle. Well then, I will leave you to keep watch over them still. Your mistress will not be returning for some time. Until she comes to collect you, you are no longer under her control. You are welcome to the same freedoms as those who serve under me in the meantime."

The female slaves looked to each other in disbelief and a bit in fear. They had never known any other life. But Yanic spoke for them, "We will do as your majesty sees fit as our new master."

Corbin placed a gentle hand on the old servant's arm, "I will not give you orders. I do, however, ask that you inform me of when the prince awakens. I must discover his illness and heal him."

"Of course." Yanic said. He then entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

"As for the rest of you," Corbin started, glancing to the crowd, "Have the day off."

Again there was an excited gasp as voices began to chatter. The servants were used to having days to themselves, thanks to Corbin's generosity. No one could say that Corbin was disliked by the servants of Fen Lear. Of all the kings in the Underground, he was the closest to his people.

When Gelyna's slave women held back, looking unsure of what to do, Corbin asked Holt to show them how to do things for themselves for once.

Holt, however, declined, "I am awaiting word from the generals that were sent to discover Orin's plans. If we don't hear back soon, I may venture down myself to see what's happened."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Corbin answered.

"I'll keep you posted."

When the Captain left, Corbin turned to the three women who stood silently next to him, "Oh, well, I guess that leaves me to the task. Ladies, follow me."

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief. A king wanted to spend time with slaves? Not to give orders, not to be served, but just to spend time with?

Corbin took a few steps before turning back to them, "Are you coming? I feel like raiding the kitchen."

At the prospect of having the best food in the kingdom, the women quickly followed the king.

The moment they entered the kitchen, however, Corbin stood at a loss. He'd never actually made anything himself. He didn't know his way around a kitchen.

"Ladies, I need your assistance. Are you familiar with making Eitnyuh cake?"

"Of course, your majesty." The eldest said.

"It's one of our mistress's favorites." The youngest chimed in.

"I'd like to learn how to make it my self."

"Make it, sire?"

"Yes. Will you show me?"

Their eagerness to assist him was almost comical. He couldn't blame them. They had hardly been given the choice to help another their entire existence. To be given the option to say no must have been very freeing.

It was while cutting up some fruit, a task that required little skill, that Corbin put his plan into effect. He purposefully sliced through the flesh of his finger and with none of the women noticing, he let his blood drip over the fruit. When the youngest servant said the batter was ready for the fruit to be added, he insisted he be the one to mix the contents. If the magic in the blood fo the Eitnyuh bird still lingered in the cakes after baking then perhaps the magic from his blood would as well. Then maybe if his nephew ate the cakes he could be healed gradually over time.

Once the cakes were in the oven, Corbin invited the women to rest a while. The women took seats at the table with him but looked nervous doing so. He never realized before how much Gelyna worked her servants; did they not know how to relax?

"Would you ladies like some bread, or maybe cheese?" He made to prepare the contents himself.

"No, your highness, let me," The eldest of the three immediately rose to complete the work for him.

Corbin gently grabbed her hands before they reached the bread on the counter, "I insist, I am quite capable of slicing bread. Would you like some?"

The woman gaped at him, but her youngest companion shyly answered, "I would."

The king gave the young woman a charming smile, "That's more like it. Some for all of you?"

All three nodded their heads. Though they ate in silence, Corbin could tell they were more relaxed in his presence. The middle servant alerted them a few minutes later that the cakes were ready to be removed from the oven.

Corbin had to stop the youngest servant from trying to eat one of the cakes, "Please, wait. We can make another batch, but I cannot allow you to eat one of these. It is important that these cakes go to my nephew only. No one else, especially not the other boy, is to eat one."

"We will do as you say." The eldest replied while the others nodded.

"Thank you. Now that you can enter the children's room, would you relieve Yanic of his duties? A man of his years shouldn't be serving anyone."


End file.
